First Kiss Chapter 1
by Ranma's girl1
Summary: Some of you had read some of it already and I am reposting it so it looks better, sorry for the inconvenience to you faithful readers. So this takes place with Lily and Severus's third year of school. it follows them and their lives and the end of their friendship and the beginning of her relationship with James and life in the here after. It follows many POV's.
1. Chapter 1

First Kiss

Disclaimer, the Harry Potter characters don't belong to me I'm just using them in this fan fic for fun and no profit. Suing me would be pointless since I'm a mom; so always broke.

Chapter one. Trying to work up the nerve!

The sun was shining gently through the leaves of the large oak tree; the small stream gently flowing along its bed, it was a favorite spot of the young dark hair boy with a skinny face and a rather under-fed look.

He was waiting for his best friend and the love of his life. He was thinking back to the time she had invited him to the family BBQ. At the time he had no idea what that was since he own father never cooked anything whether it was inside on the stove, a cauldron above a roaring fire or on a grill outside. He had loved the taste of the food with a hint of smoke on it. Her mother had made many other dishes to go with the hamburgers and hotdogs he had cooked outside. The next time he was invited over Petunia had complained bitterly that she wasn't allowed to bring friends home. Lily though shouted at her that she could bring home friends if she had any. That part he loved and completely agreed with it. He was sure the girl had no friends and no guys at the school she attended showed any interest in her. He shuddered at the idea of what kind of guy would want her. He figured that the guy would have to be sick and desperate to want Petunia. He grinned pleased while he watched a few clouds slowly floating by, waiting to hear the sounds of footsteps. He was thrilled when he heard a soft step then a voice he loved so well.

"Hey are you there?" A soft gently voice came through the trees. Snape rolled over to see Lily walking over to him her dark red soft thick hair being gently played with by the breeze.

"Yeah over here Lily." Snape called to her. She trotted toward her best friend Severus Snape.

"It's a great day to have a picnic huh." Lily commented as she sat down next to him on the soft grass. She had a large wicker basket with her that she set down on the ground next to them.

Snape looked around the woods; worried he would see the horsy face of her older sister Petunia. She was always nosing around and trying to come between them whenever they went out together.

He was feeling a bit easier that Lily had not been followed by her snoopy sister Petunia. Snape looked at Lily closely to see her green eyes were sparkling with the sunlight as she talked on about making the lunch. He hardly took in a word of it. He was to mesmerize by her eyes.

"I couldn't believe Tuney she was all crabby and whiney this morning, you should have heard her talking to our parents." Lily shook her head as she laughed gently at the memory.

"She tried to tell them to forbid me to ever see you can you believe that."

Lily never noticed the scowl on Snape's face.

"I told her myself if she just went and made a few friends maybe she wouldn't be so hung up on my having a friend now."

Snape smile brightly at this, he was so grateful for Lily and her compassion for him.

"My parents totally agreed with me, they said you were a good friend and that I was lucky to have you in my life. We were both in school together and doing great. I really love potions best of all our classes there how about you?" Lily asked curiously. She opens the lid of the basket the sweet aroma of chicken, biscuits and chocolate wafted over him.

Snape looked surprised; he had not yet after two years at school really decided what he liked best there. He did enjoy being in classes with her and one of them was potions. The other three were Defense Against the Dark Arts, which he excelled at. Herbology and Transfiguration. Both of them seemed fine but nothing that made him look forward to it except that he was with Lily in those classes.

Snape smiled up at Lily from where he was still laying down.

"Yeah I like potions best." Snape knew it was now true he would devote his time to potions and become the best with Lily.

Lily looked at Snape lying next to her on the grass. "Time to sit up silly, it's time to eat, I'm starved I hadn't eaten yet today, with trying to get food prepared and telling Tuney to get a life and then sneaking out so she couldn't follow me to our new place." Lily shook her head in a bemused sort of way.

Snape smiled brightly at her as he sat up to eat the food she had brought. Snape knew that if it weren't for the Evans he'd starve most of the days. Snape chewed a bit too fast on a fried chicken leg in his haste to eat and fill his empty stomach.

"I take it you haven't eaten anything today or maybe even yesterday?" Lily asked gentle, she knew that his family hardly fed him, and were always fighting. Lily knew she was probably the only one he opened up to about his parents.

Snape looked sadden by his display of bad manners in front of her and being caught by the one person he never wanted to be caught by.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been such a hog but yeah I hadn't eaten much of anything since lunch yesterday. Mom was too busy trying to get some kind of food made when dad came home foul as always and threw the food out; he said something about it not being good enough for him. What a laugh like anything will ever be good enough for him. Mom then hit him with a spell that made his nose hair grow extra-long which only made him angrier. If we lived in a nicer place the neighbors would have called the cops on them as it is it seems like the norm there." He waved a hand around airily as though it did not matter.

Lily felt her heart hurting for him as he looked gloomily at his chicken leg.

"Hey Sev, don't stop eating, I understand." Lily placed her hand on his shoulder, and then let it drop down his back giving him a soft gentle rubbing. Snape smiled at her his eyes shining with pleasure.

"We'll get new classes when we go back in September." Lily hoped to change the subject it worked.

"Yeah I can't wait it'll be fun to see what they are like. I also can't wait to see what else we learn in potion, that class is so fun and Slughorn is such a cool guy." His eyes brighten with the prospect of learning new things.

"Yeah he is but I'm not sure I'll stay in his group this year, I really can't stand some of those guys there." Lily confessed as she nibbled on her own chicken leg.

"If you drop it so will I it wouldn't be any fun to be there without you." Snape told her earnestly.

Lily smiled sweetly at Snape. He continued to eat two more chicken legs and a biscuit.

Lily leaned over a little bit so she was resting gently on Snape's shoulder.

"I'm a bit tired it's been a long day already, I sure wish we could do magic now instead of having to wait."

"I know a way." Snape whispered. Snape watched as her eyes sparkled with interest, his heart beating in his chest.

Kiss her just do it just kiss her!

Lily was looking into his dark eyes her interest peaked at this idea.

"Really how tell me?" Lily asked. Lily sat up straight just as Snape leaned in more to her, with the intention of kissing her soft lips.

Snape sat back up right trying to cover his embarrassment as he tried to think of something besides kissing Lily.

"Ooh it's a spell I found in a book of my mom's that removes the underage magic restriction. I don't know if it's true or not I haven't tried it yet since at home with my mom she always does one stupid spell after another they don't know that I'm doing it too. But we can try it here and see what happens if no one from the Ministry come here to tell us were not allowed to do it then it should be fine."

Lily sat up straight. "Great tell me what it is." Lily had pulled her wand out from the basket ready to perform the spell.

Snape looked proud to show her something new as he pulled out his own wand.

"Ok it goes like this." Snape moved his wand in a large circle over his head then down the front of him in a small circle while saying. "Removbalis" Snape smiled at Lily who was looking very impressed.

"That's great let me try it." Lily moved her wand in the same manner while saying "Removbalis"

Lily looked around nothing felt different. "Do you think it worked?" Lily asked as she tried to decide if she felt different from before.

"Don't know let's try something." Snape waved his wand and said. Scrusifiy, at the ground near the garbage can; where a lot of papers were left there. The garbage quickly removed it's self as some soapy bubbles cleaned up around the can so it was sparkling clean.

Lily laughed and pointed her own wand at a different garbage can cleaning it up as well.

Both sat still waiting to see if anyone would show up when no one did they fell into fits of laughter as they lay back onto the grass laughing happily. Snape moved up onto his forearms looking down at Lily. She lay there with her red hair fanned out around her head.

Snape watched her lips as she laughed a little more her eye filling with tears of mirth.

"This is great!" Snape said quietly to Lily who nodded her head in agreement.

"Now I can show Tuney some interesting things since she never did believe me about not being able to do spells at home because of my being under age and she being a Muggle."

"Yeah that'll show her some really weird things!" Snape whispered. He was not too thrilled about showing that to Petunia since all she did was bad mouth him for being poor.

Snape leaned in closer to Lily his face hardly inches from her own as one thought continued to run through his mind. Kiss her just do it just kiss her!

A shout from the woods stopped Snape from moving closer to his desired destination.

"Sounds like Petunia; is looking for you again." Snape tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice, he never wanted to hurt Lily it wasn't her fault that her sister was a quandary and was always trying to keep them apart.

"I think it's time to find a new place to meet so she can't find us so easy." Lily said with resignation as she called out to her sister. "Petunia, I'm over here, what do you want?" Lily hoped she would just want to make sure nothing evil was happening like them kissing. Lily felt a panged of disappointment, she just knew this time they would kiss, Severus was so close to doing it and she wanted it so much but had no clue how to tell a guy to please kiss her.

Petunia came through the woods shot a dirty look at Snape and said in a tone of disgust.

"Mom wanted you to know a letter from that freak school of yours came today."

Lily's eyes lit up. "That's great, I bet it's our new book list, we should go get them and then we can plan on going to Diagon Alley to buy them. We need to stop and get ice cream too."

Snape felt himself caught up in her excitement. "Yeah he told me last time we were there he was making up a new flavor. Let's get to your home and see how soon we can go to Diagon Alley." Snape and Lily packed up their left over food completely ignoring her. Petunia looked on with a glare in her eyes that was soon replaced with regret.

"Come on Tuney, run with us." Lily and Snape who was carrying the basket for Lily ran on ahead. Petunia ran behind them. She of course was scowling at their back the whole way. She was extremely resentful her parents approved of their friendship when she wanted to have Lily to herself and not have to share with her with the Snape boy. She would never of course admit that if she just made some of her own friends it would help her loneliness she just wanted to continue to have Lily for her only friend who always did what her older sister told her to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, Shopping with friends,

Once at the home of Lily and Petunia, the two walk into the kitchen with Severus in tow.

"Mom where is it?" Lily asked excitedly. Lily's mom a very pretty woman with dark brown hair and green eyes just like Lily's smiled gently and handed her a thick envelope.

"Hello Severus, how are you today, it seems your head master Dumbledore would know where you would be since your own letter came here too!" Mrs. Evans handed him an envelope that was just like Lily's.

"Thanks, Mrs. Evens; oh and thanks for the picnic lunch it was great!" Snape added as he tore open his own envelope.

"Don't thank me, Lily made the whole thing herself, she has become quite the cook." Mrs. Even smiled gently at Snape who turned to Lily awe in his eyes.

"Wow Li why didn't you tell me?" Snape asked.

Lily started to blush causing Petunia to glare and their mother to smile even wider.

"It's no biggie it's almost like potion class, you know adding things to bring out its best qualities." Lily felt a blush running up her cheeks.

"Can we go shopping right away?" Lily asked her mom who nodded her head.

"Yes I was just waiting for your dad to return home, he went to the store to pick up a few things." No sooner had she said this then Mr. Evan walked into the kitchen.

Snape found it interesting that she had gotten her mother's eyes and her father's hair, while Petunia seemed the opposite of Lily with the brown hair and blue eyes.

"Aaah I see our little darling magical girl is home are you ready to go shopping?" Mr. Evans asked he ruffled her thick hair.

"Yes father I can't wait." Lily looked over at Severus. "You don't mind if Sev comes with us do you?" Lily asked knowing the answered before he opens his mouth.

"Of course not, Severus is welcome any time. Let's go pile into the car and have a fun day of shopping!" Mr. Evans headed out the kitchen door followed by Lily, Severus, Petunia, who was looking even sourer then before and their mother who looked very pleased.

The group arrived at Diagon alley and Severus open the brick wall allowing them all to enter the shopping district of the wizarding world. Mr. and Mrs. Evans thanked him as they passed through while Lily gave his arm a squeeze. Petunia glared at him down her long nose. Severus gave her a dirty look back wondering how Lily had gotten stuck with her for a sister.

"Mom, dad can we go get ice cream first?" Lily asked, giving a large smile, which usually worked.

"Sure thing sweet heart, we'll go exchange some money while you're doing that and meet you there." Mr. and Mrs. Evans walked off while Lily grabbed Severus by the arm pulling him toward the little shop called Fortisgue. Petunia grumbled but followed after them.

None of them saw the four boys watching them as they walked off.

"Why the hell is she with that grease ball?" James mumbled to his three best friends.

Sirius shook his handsome head his hair moving in ways as to make the girls all stop and sigh with longing.

"Sorry mate it looks as though you lost the hottest girl in school to a slimy toe rag." Sirius spoke in a very solemn tone, a smile on his handsome face. James turned around glaring at him.

"I have not, she probably just feels sorry for him or maybe he's with that ugly girl with them!" James waved his hand as they walked toward the ice cream shop. The other boys burst into laughter as they followed after them.

"Guys we really should get our books before they sell all the good copies." Lupin spoke up knowing what his friends were about to do.

Peter just looked between the three boys not saying anything; he was just following after them with an odd look of malice in his eyes.

The four boys arrived at the ice cream parlor to see the three eating what looked like a small volcano with oozing red cherry sauce continually coming out of the top and what looked like chocolate trees crashing into the bowl.

"That looks good." James said as nonchalantly as he could to Lily. "Wanna give me a taste of it?" James leaned on the table looking down at Lily.

Lily gave James a look of disgust and revolt as she pulled her bowl away.

"If you want something go buy it, I don't want your germs in my food!"

James looked hurt and started to talk when another spoke up first.

Severus was glaring at James already to tell him where to move to when he stopped to turn and looked around at Petunia.

"You can try mine if you want?"

Lily was looking at Petunia who looked as though she couldn't believe what she just said.

Snape looked at Lily, amused by this and looking to see how she felt about her sister offering food to James. Snape noticed that she looked stunned and speechless.

"Uuuh thanks I guess." James said with a look of shock and horror on his face.

James elbowed Sirius hard in the gut when he started to laugh.

"I guess we'll go buy some for our self I wouldn't want you to give yours all away to us." James turned to head into the shop the others following after them.

"Hmmph boys are so stupid." Petunia grumbled as she went back to her ice cream treat. She would never tell Lily how much she really enjoyed this magical ice cream shop.

In a few minutes the four boys walked back out with their own volcano blasts and proceeded to sit with them.

James sat real close to Lily and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"So are you ready for school to start, I've been working on some things to do there when it starts."

"You mean we've been working on things." Sirius corrected him with a grin.

"I stand corrected," laughed James who gave Lily a hurt look as she removed his arm from her shoulder.

"There are other tables you can sit at." Lily said with a sigh as though she already knew what the answer would be.

"Besides I know what you guys are always up to no good, that's why you spend so much time in detention." Lily looked at James he pretended to look hurt.

"Aaah you wound me. You should know it's not by choice, but those teachers never have a sense of humor or adventure, they are so dull and boring, can we help it if we want fun. Not like old Snivelly here."

James chuckled amused.

"Don't call him that!" Lily yelled she stood up from the table.

"Come on Sev, let's go buy our things."

Snape gave an evil smile at James as he followed Lily out to the street placing his hand on her arm.

Snape looked back once more he moved his arm around her slender waist. Snape felt a thrill of satisfaction, as James looked horrified by the display.

"I am so going to get him when we get to school!" James vowed as he glared right back at Snape who was now whispering into Lily's ear.

"Don't see why you want her, she isn't that much and she's a witch it's so gross and freaky and wrong!" Petunia said she stood up to leave. "You're loss though!" Petunia walked away leaving James looking thunder struck while his friends laughed loudly.

"Who was that girl?" James asked. "What did she mean by my loss?" he was wondering why it was so hard to understand girls. They just made no sense at all no matter how good looking they were or not in some cases.

"No clue but I thought she was beautiful" Peter said with a soft tone and watery dreamy eyes. He was watching after Petunia with doe misty eyes. He liked that she was willing to share with a boy she didn't know even if the boy was not him.

"No taste on your part mate!" Sirius laughed. They turned their attention back to the unfinished ice cream. They of course discussed what they would be doing this year at school and if James would get Lily to date him.

Peter just glared at his friends for a few minutes to realize they were not paying him any attention before he went back to looking out where Petunia had walked away.

Once back at home Lily had put her things away in her trunk so they would all be ready to leave on the first of September. She was glad they had a week left though that meant going out with Severus to have a weeks' worth of more fun. One thing they did was to take tree branches that her father had cut off the tree tied fishing line to the end and a hook on the other end of the line. She was thrilled to tell Severus they were going to go fishing. They had walked to the small river it was bubbling along peacefully. The first thing they did was dig for some worms. Lily felt disgusted when she stabbed the worm onto the hook and it wiggled all around itself. She toss it into the river swiftly so she would not have to see it like that, the fish could.

They sat there for over two hours talking and checking to see if the worm was still there. They did find they had to replace the worm several times. Severus was thrilled when he did get a nibble on his. He tried hard to get the fish from the water that seemed less than willing to leave its wet home. When this didn't work with the fish leaving with a splash he suggested they tried to catch them swimming. They had even less success than they had with the poles. It was then Lily spotted some crawfish. Those they were able to catch and place in the bucket of water they had for the fish. Flush with their success in catching dinner they happily took home their crawfish for her mom to prepare.

For dinner that evening they sat outside happily eating their prizes. Petunia had refused to eat anything that they had caught. They didn't mind though it meant more for them.

They had gone there four more times to catch crawfish to eat that week.

The last day before they were to leave for Hogwart's Lily had sent a letter by snail mail a week earlier to Severus asking him to come over for a BBQ. She hoped the mail would get there in time and would not be slow for whatever reason. She was very pleased to hear the knocking on the door. She knew it had to be him since her sister was still whining about not having a friend over.

She figured if her sister stops complaining and bad mouthing her to others than maybe she would get a friend but so far that was not happening. Lily opened the door to see the boy she was falling hard for standing there with a goofy grin on his cute face.

"Hey you got it. I wasn't sure how fast they'd get it there and since I don't have an owl, it was all I could do since I wanted it to be done… er different," She felt her cheeks turning pink. "Come in they have everything set up out back. We can play badminton," She took his hand in her own leading him through the house to the back yard.

"Mom dad, Sev is here," She called to them once they were out the door.

Mrs. Evans hurried over hugging him. "So glad you're here it just wouldn't be the same without you,"

"Thank you Mrs. Evans," He felt his own blush now, but he did enjoy getting a hug from Lily's mom.

Mr. Evans had the food cooking on the grill. (Chicken and steak) Lily and Severus played several games of badminton.

They were both very tired after playing and sat down at the picnic table. They both drank two large glasses of lemonade. A scowling Petunia heartily disapproved of. Lily grinned evilly before sharing a third glass with Severus taking turns sipping the drink.

Severus had a piece of chicken and steak with the potato salad, rolls, green beans and corn on the cob. He was sure they could teach the house elves at Hogwarts a thing or two about cooking. Once they were done they took their plates and glasses inside with her parents. Lily winked at Severus then waved her wand and a whispered word the dishes were all done and put away.

"That is so fun," Lily looked out at her sister. "She gets to clean her own by hand," She laughed happily taking his hand to lead him into the living room where they sat watching TV until he had to go home.

"See you at the Hogwarts Express." He waved to her walking down the path to the sidewalk. Lily sighed happily watching his figure disappear into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. On the way.

Lily handed over her large trunk to a conductor who lifted it up as she climbed onto the Hogwarts train. "Thanks." Lily took her trunk back and quickly made her way to an empty compartment. Lily set her cat carrier down on the empty seat then lifted her trunk up to store above her head. While Lily struggled to push it up a hand reached up and started to push it farther up and in.

"Hey thanks…. James." Lily wasn't sure how to deal with James he always seemed to make her feel like a can full of worms were let loose in her stomach. This time was no exception.

"No problem, shall we share this one?" James started to put his own trunk up while Lily started to talk.

"Fine but you better not bother Sev; he's sharing this compartment with me." Lily gave him a look as though daring him to argue with her. She knew he wouldn't dare, he always acted sappy around her.

"Fine if that's what you want we won't bother Snively until we get there at least." James chuckled at his own wit.

Lily smacked his chest lightly, trying to sound angry.

"I mean now and when we get there, just grow up already!" Lily growled as she stormed out

James looked after her, his mouth dropped open as he tried to fathom girls.

"Barking mad, that's what she is barking mad!" James sat down on a seat making sure to leave room for Lily to sit by him.

James watched the many students walking by the compartment he occupied. A few girls going by were throwing out kisses and waves to him. James smiled politely back loving the attention but waiting to see Lily's face at the glass door and not with Snape.

After several more minutes Lily appeared followed by Snape who walked in giving James a dirty look.

"Potter," Snape said as though it was foul in his mouth and was going to make him sick.

"Snape," James gave it right back preferring to not keep this filth Snape was trying to give to him.

"Just stop it boys." Lily said with exasperation she sat down on the empty seat by the window. Snape sat down next to her so their legs were touching, giving a small smirk to James who glared back.

The door slid open to allow Lupin and Sirius into the compartment.

"Ah look we have entertainment on the way to school." Sirius barked out a laughed. He stored his own trunk and sat down with a flip of his hair. Lupin sat down after storing his trunk above and gave a warm smile to the other two.

"Hey Lily, ready for school," Lupin asked gently.

"I sure am; I love learning all this magic and everything I can't wait to try out new classes. What are you looking forward too?" Lily asked eagerly. She knew Lupin would be more civil then the other two.

"I don't know, maybe Care of Magical Creatures I hear that should be a good class, umm what's that teachers name again?" Lupin looked to the other two who shrugged their shoulders as though talking about teachers was as thrilling as cursing themselves.

"I think it was Kettleburn or something like that." Lily spoke softly as a force silence built in the small compartment.

After several tense minutes of no one talking, but several looks of distrust and disliking the door finally slid open again to allow Peter Pettigrew inside which much to Lily's pleasure seem to stop the guys from looking as though a duel was a good idea.

"Hey guys, sorry so late, my mom was fussing over everything and we almost didn't make it here." Peter struggled to put his trunk above, still oblivious to Snape and Lily in the seat opposite of James, Sirius and Lupin.

Peter without looking dropped back onto the seat after finally getting his trunk stored above only to land with a oof and a ugh onto Snape's lap, who promptly pushed him off.

"Look where you're sitting you ugly rat."

Snape growled he glared at Peter who jumped up from the floor amid loud laughter from the other three.

"Lily Evens, Severus Snape, what are you doing in this compartment?" Peter asked red face he looked back at his three friends who were still laughing hard.

"Don't freak Peter, I told Evans we'd behave for her if we all shared this one." James was still laughing amid the words, his eyes watering.

Peter sat down as far away from Snape as he could, while the laughter slowly died down. Lily and Snape were both still glaring when the train lurched forward.

"Finally," Lily muttered she looked out at the scenery of buildings, houses, and roads with cars speeding along them moving slowly by as the train gained speed.

Their compartment was probably the most quiet of them all since none of them knew what to say for a while. Snape then snapped his finger.

"I almost forgot it, Li." Snape jumped up and started to rummage in his trunk.

"Whacha forget Sev?" Lily asked not noticing the hurt look from James and the surprised looks from the other three boys. After all she was calling him a pet name and sounded so sweet and curiously cute.

"Here it is, I was working on some things at home and figured we could work on it together. See the name I gave it."

Lily looked at the old school book, and the name Half blood prince.

"Ooh yeah you told me; that's so cool, here let me see what you have so far." Lily looked through the book and the small corrections that had been made on some of the potions pages.

"Oooh I like this one." Lily read through it then pointed to one that had not yet been reworked.

"I bet if you smashed it down instead of chopping it would work better since you would get more juice out of it then by chopping it since it's a rather dry root."

Yeah that's great thanks." Snape handed Lily a quill so she quickly made some notes on it. Snape smiled pleased he loved how her mind worked when it came to potions she knew it so well with such an easy natural ability it was almost scary.

James glared for several minutes before standing up.

"I gotta use the loo." James mumbled, he stood up then walked out.

"Come on maybe we can see what others are up too."

Sirius followed after James who was followed by Lupin and Peter.

"I can't believe him calling her Lil, like their old friends and she called him Sev what was that all about?" James growled as they walked down along the train corridor. Many girls in other compartments were looking up hopeful at the three handsome boys who never seemed to notice them. Peter on the other hand was looking in at them hopeful.

"I'd have to say they are better friends then we thought." Lupin said softly which was not making James feel any better.

Back in the compartment, the two were talking about which way was best to get the fastest easiest and best results out of another potion.

Snape leaned in so close to Lily he could feel her soft warm breath on his cheeks.

"Li," Snape whispered as he leaned against her his face close enough to kiss her.

Lily closed her eyes as she waited to feel his lips against her own, her heart beating so fast and hard she was sure everyone in the train could hear it.

Lily sighed softly as their lips touched gently. Snape slowly placed his arms round her waist pulling her in close; Lily moved her arms up around Snape's neck holding him tight to her. Lily was sure the kiss was lasting a lifetime when they slowly came to an end. Lily felt herself blushing like a very dark red rose as she let go of Snape who was also blushing from head to toe.

"Uuuh," Snape didn't know what to say after that. Lily looked at him then felt her blush deepen and looked out the window instead. The glass door was flung open with a loud crash and tinkle of glass James stormed inside. Lily and Snape leaped from their seats.

"I knew it." James looked at the other three.

"Those idiots were yanking my chain it's not happening and never would." James sat down opposite of Lily a large smile on his face.

"Miss me Evens?"

"What?" Lily was having troubles getting her thought process back in gear. I hardly knew he was gone, after that kiss, wow. Lily thought dreamily the kiss replayed in her mind.

"So what did you two do while we were gone?" Sirius asked out right.

"None of your business, Black!" Snape growled at him. Like I'd tell them I finally kissed Lily. Or maybe I should, that'll serve Potter right.

"Hmm could be your wrong Potter, it might just have happen." Sirius said with a laugh. Would she? Sirius thought as he watched the red from their faces recede.

"No way, it wouldn't happen!" James punched Sirius on the arm.

Sirius laughed even harder. James turned to glare out the window. No way, I'm not going to believe it no way would she kiss him, it's so not gonna happen. James thought furiously as he fumed looking at nothing out the window, the sky grew darker around them.

It was a quiet ride from then on as the six teens kept their thoughts to themselves.

Lily rode with Snape in the coach up to the castle. Snape continued to glance at Lily his heart beating fast as he replayed the memory in his head over and over.

I did it I finally kissed her I kissed her, I can't believe it wow, I want to do it again!

Lily was giving small smiles to Severus as they rode along neither daring to talk with the other students in the coach with them.

I never knew kissing was so much fun! I wonder if he'll try to kiss me again. Did he like it, or was it to sloppy or icky are my lips dry? Aaagh I wish I knew what he was thinking?

Once at the castle Lily hopped down from the coach, turned to wait for Severus as he also jumped down.

"I wish we were in the same house." Lily spoke softly as they walked up to the castle.

Snape looked at her from the side of his eyes as he walked along.

"Me too," Snape spoke so soft Lily wasn't sure if she heard him right.

"So Evans have a good trip here?" James called after her as she entered the castle front doors.

"Potter we're here already you know what it was like in the train so give it a rest." Lily yelled back to him. Snape smirked at James he once again grabbed Lily's arm and walked her to the table.

James stood glaring at Snape's back and thinking of different curses he could do to Snape when Lily wasn't around.

Lily said good-bye to Snape who slouched over to the Slytherin table amongst some jeers from fellow Slytherins',

"Whacha doing with the Mudblood Snape," Igor sneered at him.

"Is she your new girlfriend?" Avery laughed, "Getting real desperate huh."

"Can't sink any lower can ya?" Mulciber said with a raised eyebrow.

Snape glared at them. "Not that it's your business but I was only doing it to make Potter crawl with envy and rage." Snape said smoothly he sat down ignoring the others who were all laughing loudly by now.

"Sure you were." Said Malfoy who leaned in and whispered "The only girl worth having is a pure blood, let me introduce you to Bellatrix, she's sister to Cissy, and you know what a hottie Cissy is and their both in our house."

"Sure what ever," Snape said icily. Not like I don't know the demented girl already, there is also no way I'd go out with her either, ugh what a revolting thought.

It wasn't long before Dumbledore was up and talking to the four houses.

"As you know another year has started and the only thing left to say is Bogswallow, let's eat." Dumbledore waved his hands and the tabled filled with food.

Snape was starved he hadn't bought anything from the food cart when it came by since he had no money and he wouldn't let Lily buy anything for him insisting that he was not hungry at all. He was starved.

Severus would glance over at the Gryffindor table when he thought no one at his own house table was looking at him to see Lily chatting with a couple of girls and James obviously trying to get her attention.

Snape grinned with satisfaction that Lily was hardly paying him any attention and was only doing so when she couldn't ignore him any longer.

Snape continued to enjoy his food, while keeping one eye out for Lily. Snape half heartily listen as his friend Malfoy was talking about their new classes. Snape noticed his teacher walking toward him with the new class schedules. Snape looked his over and noticed that first thing was Herbology with the Gryffindors. Potions followed that with them and then History of magic with the Hufflepuffs and Divination with the Gryffindor. Snape sighed he was really hoping to have more than three classes with Lily. The next day he would have Transfiguration with the Gryffindors and then Charms and Care of magical creatures with Ravenclaw, that was making Snape smile sadly to himself he didn't want anyone in his house knowing how he felt about Lily he knew they would give him a very hard time about it.

Snape left the table after Dumbledore gave another speech and went to the dungeon common room to stretch out on a couch there before the others showed up and claimed the better ones. Snape was feeling real good now he had noticed Lily had left before James without even saying good-bye to him.

Don't know why the prat wants her when he can have so many other girls all because he's on the Quiddich team like that makes him special!

Snape punched an innocent pillow envisioning it to have James face on it. It wasn't long before the common room filled up and Snape was left without any peace and quiet.

I hate this place it's always so noisy and crowded, I just want to be alone with Lily.

Snape stood up to head to the dormitories when he was stopped by a couple of his friends.

"Did ya hear, we're gonna go out tonight and set traps for those prats in other houses, as soon as they leave their common rooms they'll find themselves thrown across the hallways and into a large pile of dragon dung."

Snape looked at him and asked the obvious thing.

"How do you plan on setting up something that complicated and where are you going to get dragon dung?" Snape didn't like the idea of Lily walking out and getting tossed into dung of any kind.

"Don't sound so revolted its only dung and we'll swipe it from old professor Sprout, she'll never notice it anyhow. So are you in?"

Snape sighed he knew he was going to be stuck having to join in with them so they wouldn't suspect him of not hating Muggles and Mudbloods.

"Sure what time are we doing this?" Snape asked softly as though he didn't want others to hear him.

"Midnight; see ya then mate!" The guy ran off to recruit more people to his childish plan. Snape headed to his dormitories and flopped down on his bed with the green and silver bed spread and large four-poster bed with the long curtain cover around it for privacy.

Snape lying on his bed used his wand to close the curtains around his bed. Snape looked at his wand for a moment then smiled at his wand and moved it in the air to show a smoky white picture of Lily laughing at the table. Snape then moved his wand through the image so another one reformed in its place this one was Lily on the train seated next to him and about to kiss him. Snape smiled at the memory he was fairly sure it was a first for both of them.

Snape fell asleep looking at Lily's face as she leaned in to return his kiss. The next thing he knew was being awaken by his friend who was laughing hard as he yanked open the curtains around Snape's bed.

"Come on; it's time let go show them who runs this school." Avery ran off toward the door to leave the Slytherin dormitories and common room. Snape slipped off his bed and followed after the other boys. The hallways were dark except for a few torches left to burn along the way. Snape kept looking around to make sure no teachers came out of nowhere and caught them.

As Snape turned around once more he felt a hand push him forward into the boy in front of him causing him to fall into the next one until one fell into a coat of armor causing a loud ruckus and a loud scream as the large bag of dung flew upward and landed back down on Goyle's head splattering him with dung which was followed by a howl of disgust and outrage and a scream from far down the hall.

"I hear something my sweets, I bet a student is out of their beds, its detention for sure for someone."

"Split its Filch, see ya back in the common room unless you're caught!" Avery jumped up out of the armor and ran fell tilt toward the nearest stairs as the other boys also headed for a safe place.

Snape ran off away from the others figuring to have an easier time hiding if he's not in a group. As Snape ran his mind whirled around what had happen.

Some one pushed me I know it but who? The ghost cant' do it they just go through you and that hand was solid?

Snape made it back to his common room and headed straight for his bed, he saw Avery but he had yet to see the other five boys that were with them. He figured Goyle was caught for sure the smell alone would lead Filch there and the others were dumb enough to follow after him. He didn't much care if they had gotten caught. Snape rolled over to sleep and slept soundly that night with dreams of Lily.

The morning sun shone down onto Lily as she stretched out before climbing out of bed.

"Hi Lily," Her friend gave a cheery hello as she headed out the door and down the stairs for the common room.

Lily smiled as she looked around for a clean robe and dress. Lily liked this sky blue dress it was comfortable and light so she didn't' get to warm under her school robes. Lily headed down the stairs to hear laughter coming from the common room.

"Hey Evens you should have seen it last night it was hysterical, you'd have laughed your self sick over it." James walked over to her. Still laughing as a few of the girls looked envious at Lily for getting such attention from James.

"What is it James?" Lily asked in a resigned tone.

"I was out last night nicking food from the kitchen and on the way back I noticed some Slytherin blokes including that grease top Snape sneaking along toward the common room portrait, well I gave him a good shove into his old mates there and they all went crashing down knocking over a suit of armor on the way and dumping a large bag of dung on them selves it was priceless!" James laughed harder yet. The others all joined in with him.

Lily shook her head and moved on past James.

"Typical juvenile humor as always and you too were out only thing keeping you out of trouble is sheer dumb luck and a-you know what cloak." Lily whispered the last so only James could hear her.

James looked stumped. "How did she know?"

Not wanting to let her get away to easily James followed after her and through the portrait hole into the hallway in time to see Snape talking with Lily and walking off toward the Great Hall.

"Does that slime-ball sleep outside here?" James followed after with Sirius, Lupin and Peter who came out to watch.

Down at the Great Hall Lily sat between two friends after talking to Snape for a moment before he left for his own table.

James sat across from her with Sirius, Peter and Lupin who were busy talking to a few girls who came over to sit closer to the three boys.

Lily was glad to leave the table as soon as she was done eating since James kept pestering her with lame talking about things she was not interested in.

"Sorry mate it looks like she's had enough of you for a while, why not give it a rest?" "She'll come around later you'll see." Sirius spoke softly to him. James looked sulkily at the seat she had vacated.

"I can't see why you want Lily Evens she's not even interested in Quiddich like I am!" A dark hair girl with dark hazel eyes gave James and Sirius several winks. They never noticed it as she got up to leave; purposely dropping her napkin in the vain hope they would notice and pick it up for her. None of the boys noticed but the girls left there all did and laughed like cackling chickens causing the boys to look around for the joke.

This made the girls laugh all the harder.

"I'd have to say James it looks like those rumors might be true about her snogging him." Lupin said softly as they walked out of the Great Hall toward the green houses.

James glared at his good friend.

"No way, it'd never happen!" James crossed his arms angry with him self he thought furiously.

She'd never snog him would she? She couldn't I mean he's so ick so, so Snape it's not realistic! I don't care what others think!

Down at the green houses Lily met Snape behind the third one where she hoped no one would notice them and tease them for it.

"Hey Sev, how was your breakfast?" Lily asked.

"Ok, how was yours?" Severus stood very close to Lily and placed both his hands on her hips.

"You don't mind do ya?" Snape asked softly.

"Not at all!" Lily wrapped her arms around Snape's neck and drew him in close to her. Her soft red lips seeking out his lips. The kiss lasted it seem for only a brief moment but also a lifetime. They ended the kiss and looked into each other's eyes, they both felt the familiar blush creep up their cheeks.

"I umm wow…." Lily smiled not sure what to say at this moment.

"Yeah me too," Severus whispered. "I think I hear others coming, we better get over there." Severus looked like he wanted to say more but wasn't sure how to say it.

"What is it Sev, you can tell me." Lily smiled encouragingly.

"It's just that if my mates, uh the guys in my house know about us being more then friends, well…" Snape trailed off not wanting to finish that line.

Lily looked at him sadly.

"I know they won't understand I'm dirty Mudblood to them."

Snape was obviously agitated.

"You're not Mudblood your perfect and a witch and better then they are. They'd never be able to do half the things you can. Don't ever let anyone ever call you that it's so not true!" Snape found a finger covering his lips with green eyes sparkling with mirth at him.

"I know you'd never think it Sev, and that's all I need." Lily removed her arms from his neck looking out over the forest for a brief moment.

"I kinda like a secret romance; it must be the girl in me!" Lily laughed and turned to run toward the front of the greenhouses, "Can't catch me!" Lily yelled over her shoulder at the surprised Snape.

"Wanna bet!" Snape yelled back as he ran after her, her dark auburn hair bouncing around her shoulders.

Lily grabbed the handle of the green house door amid several other students including James, Sirius, Lupin and Peter who was busy trying to figure out his summer homework that was due as soon as professor Sprout walked over.

"Made it, you lose." Lily laughed as she panted slightly.

"I'll win next time though, besides you cheated!" Snape answered her.

James glared at Snape mumbling under his breath in the vain hope no one would hear him.

"Lily would never cheat, you greasy liar." James had no clue where they had been or why they were racing but he knew one thing his heart was feeling a lot of jealousy right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5.

The holidays went by quickly with Lily and Severus going out to see the lights displays and to sing Christmas carols with others in the neighborhood. Snape had confessed that the feast was better then the Hogwart's feast during Christmas break. Lily was very proud of this since she had helped her mother prepare the meal. Petunia just glared at her all through her three weeks home. Lily was torn between thrilled to be going back but sad to leave her parents again. She didn't mind so much not seeing Petunia who growled at her in a way of good-bye.

The drive did not take long before they were at Kings Cross waiting for the Hogwart's train to return them to school.

Lily waited next to the Hogwarts train for Snape who was busy talking with a few other Slytherins. Lily glanced down at the small heart shape necklace with an old English style L on its front. Lily smiled as she remembered opening the small badly wrapped package to see the small gold heart glittering at her. Snape had confessed that it was all the money he had. Snape had been saving up money all year so he could buy her a very nice present.

Snape was elated with the present she had given to him a large green covered book that was called Potions and their properties. With a large black book called Are Potions the way to go?

Lily smiled as the conductor open the doors to the trains' interior. Lily was pleased they had arrived early since she wanted to get a good seat and not worry about trying to fight her trunk into the compartment and jostling around all the other students. Lily flopped down onto a seat a sigh leaving her as she realized they were going back to school and that her sister was still angry with her. Lily wondered how long her sister would stay so angry over something as small as Lily going to a different school then she was.

"I hope she gets a boy friend soon maybe she'll loosen up a bit." Lily muttered under her breath.

Lily smiled as the door slid open and two of her friends walked into the compartment and struggled to place their own things up above.

"Hi how was your Christmas?" Lily asked as she swung her hair back in the hopes they'd see her necklace.

"Great I got loads of cool things and I also got a new broom, a Comet 60, it's the best ever."

"I got the usual more school supplies. Just because my grandmother has no imagination or a clue to what a teen girl wants for Christmas. At this rate I'll never run out of parchment, quills and slimy toad toes." The girl sat down in a huff as she finished talking and placing her trunk above their heads.

"Hey cool necklace." The first girl names Elisabeth a pretty blonde with bright blue eyes said.

"Now that's a gift I'd enjoy," Tara the second girl who was a more ash blonde with brown eyes said eyeing the necklace.

"Thanks, it was a gift from Sev." Lily smiled happily that they had noticed it.

Both girls looked more leery at it.

"Ugh how can you take something from him? Doesn't he creep, you out? He's so spooky and he hangs around those other creepy guys." Tara gave an obvious shudder at the thought of them.

"I agree with Tara, he's not someone I'd trust at all."

"That's a terrible thing to say. Sev is really kind and considerate. I know the guys he hangs with are less then appealing but Sev isn't like them at all." Lily said with conviction.

"Hmmph we'll see how true that is."

"Hey did you hear who started to date?" Lily knew the way to distract them.

Both girls were interested in the latest gossip.

"Frank Longbottom asked Alice out and she said yes, they even spent time at each others houses for Christmas." The girl leans in a little closer. "Way I hear it; she had to teach him how to kiss. He slobbered all over her."

"It's a total riot that they got together they seem so different from each other." Tara whispered.

Lily looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't know they seem kinda like soul mates to me. I bet they have more in common then we think."

The other girl shrugged then moved on to the next piece of gossip.

"That real freaky girl in Slytherin, I hear she's been dating that LeStrange guy, he's also in Slytherin and he's a real freak of nature. He's almost as dense as those two large goons Goyle and Crabbe. I can't imagine anyone dating them, could you imagine what kinda loser kids they'd have."

All three girls laughed over this. Lily had to agree. "Most of the boys from Slytherin are not the type that would get a girl to willingly marry them. It'd have to be arranged with the families." Lily commented.

One girl immediately pointed out that Lily was dating a guy from Slytherin.

"How about you and Snape, he even went to your house for Christmas, I heard others talk about it and I got a few owls about it too, the two of you out singing carols and kissing under the mistletoe."

"OOoh is it arranged with your parents for you two to marry one day?" The other girl asked eagerly.

Lily gave them a half smile; she knew she'd never get out of this.

"First I said most guys in Slytherin not all." She looked around first before leaning closer to them. "Don't tell anyone ok." Lily asked softly. Both girls nodded enthusiastically.

"First my parents would never arrange a marriage for me and second yes we are dating but he's not like the other boys in Slytherin, I think he belonged more in our house then that one." Lily told her two friends who were both looking very excited over this news.

"I knew it! I see you two together all the time."

All three girls jumped as the door was slid open.

Snape was standing in the doorway a puzzled look on his face as he saw the other two girls sitting with Lily.

"Hey Sev come on in. The girls were filling me in on the latest gossip."

Snape's eyebrow rose up as though the latest gossip seemed like the least interesting thing to talk about.

"Hey it's not that bad come on in." Lily invited him.

James, Sirius and Lupin walked by at this moment.

"Sure we'll come in." James said from behind Snape who turned his head to glare at the intruder.

"She was referring to me!" Snape said acidly.

"Hey there is plenty of room in here for all of us." Tara said hopeful that she gets to sit by Sirius.

"Tara's right." said James as he pushed in to sit next to Lily. Snape glared at him before he moved into the compartment he sat on the other side of her. Lupin and Sirius sat down by the girls not taking the hint that was given to sit between them as they made the girls bunch up together. The air in the small space seem to become electrified as Snape glared at the three teens and they shot him dirty looks right back. Before anything could happen the door slid open again as Peter walked in looking shy and worried as he squeezed in between Sirius and Tara who gave him a hated look as he glanced around at the others before looking at Tara hopeful that she wasn't unhappy. Peter looked quickly away as he saw her face was filled with revulsion.

"So how was everyone Christmas?" Lupin asked trying to bring calm to the room.

Lily looked gratefully at Lupin.

"It was great we did the usual Christmas things, caroling, cooking too much food. My grandparents had come to visit too." Lily smiled as she felt Snape rub her leg with a finger so as to not look perceptible. Sje was wondering if they should go look for a more private place to snog for a while.

Once again the train ride back to school seemed to take forever as the silence dragged on. Once in a while one of the girls would recount some kind of gossip which made all the boys groan in misery as they talked about the latest get together or break up.

"Sev meet me in the loo," Lily whispered softly. Loudly she addressed the others. "I'll be right back," She stood up walking to the door to leave.

"Need help Evans?" James asked her curious and hopeful.

"Nah I'm good see ya,"

She hurried to the loo where she looked around quickly before slipping inside with a smile at Severus who was walking quickly toward her.

Once inside she stood smiling at Severus once he entered.

"Are you ok do you need anything?" He asked worried.

"Yeah I do need something," She lockd the door before wrapping her arms around his neck. She started kissing him passionately. He was very happy to return the passion.

After a half hour of blissful snogging the two went back to the compartment hoping everyone had mellowed out by then.

James was very happy to see her he immdeately took her hand in his making sure to have her sit by him.

"You were gone long enough anything happen?" He eyed Snape suspiciously as he sat on the other side of Lily.

She laughed over this, "Of course I'm fine nothing had happen but some…. Talking,"

"Oh well good," James grinned.

James, Sirius and Remus resumed their game of exploding snaps. Lily and Severus watched them for lack of anything else to do. Peter cheered them on. Tara and Elisabeth continued to talk over the latest gossip and what it would mean for others had had fancy one who were now off the market.

"Peter's going to wet himself if he doesn't calm down every time his heros make some dumb move," He whisped to Lily. She laughed at this.

"I agree the guy needs to relax its just a game,"

Still it was better then the boys glaring at each other but she would not mind getting to the school.

Lily was grateful to see the end of the train ride come to an end and climb off the train with the others. Lily was sure to get a stagecoach up to the castle with out all the boys together since it made for a long miserable ride. She also knew that if it was just the two of them they had more snogging time. She found she really enjoued snogging Severus any chance she had gotten.

Lily walked up the front steps with Snape. As they reached the Great Hall, Lily glanced around and saw that no one was near them or at least paying attention and gave Snape a quick kiss.

"See ya later Sev." Lily said with a wink she made her way to the Gryffindor table and Snape headed for the Slytherin a large smile on his face.

Lily didn't feel much like eating as she nibbled a few roasted potatoes.

She kept glancing over at the Slytherin table to see Severus gobbling food down like there was no tomorrow. Lily had noticed that he was prone to eating quite a bit of food when given the chance. Lily figured it was due to lack of food he had gotten at home.

"That food won't jump into your mouth you know." James said as he came over to sit by her after the other two girls had left their seats. Lily had never even notice them leaving.

"I'm not too hungry right now." Lily said politely as James nodded.

"I don't see why your friends with him?" James said softly.

"Why do you care who I'm friends with?" Lily demanded angrily she made ready to leave.

James grabbed her arm and looked at her seriously.

"I'm just worried about you; I know who his mates are and how they are trying to get into things that would land them into Azkaban."

"Thanks but I'm fine and can take care of myself." Lily started to leave again when she stopped dead.

"I'm not to sure; I think you're blinded to the truth."

Lily rounded on James fire in her eyes.

"I think it's none of your business and if you don't stop I'll use some kind of jinx on you that'll make you puke for two weeks." Lily growled she left her whole body shaking in anger.

Lily arrived quickly to the Fat Lady portrait since she had run the whole way there angry with her self, James and Snape for having friends that no one else seems to trust.

"Oddbit." Lily said to the Fat Lady. The picture swung open and Lily started to climb through the hole when a hand grabbed her foot.

"Lily, are you ok?"

Lily smiled she knew that voice.

"Yeah follow me in Lupin."

Lily waited as she watched Lupin climb through the hole and into the common room.

"Let's sit over here." Lily walked to a couple of cushy armchairs. The two sat down together.

"Please don't say anything to James." Lily thought for a moment. "Or your other two mates." Lily asked him. Lupin nodded his head a small smile on his face.

"So what's going on you seem really out of it at dinner and then real mad at James as you left.

Lily sighed as she looked at the fire crackling merrily.

"I just wish people would see Sev the way I do. I know he has a good heart and is really kind but the others all seem to think he'll join that Death Eaters club thing they have going there. I just know he wouldn't do it." Lily sounded so sincere that Lupin didn't have the heart to tell her that he had heard about Snape plans on joining it and seemed quite proud of it.

The two talked for a while until the portrait open and Sirius, James and Peter climbed through to see them talking softly.

"Thanks Lupin, I'll see ya later." Lily got up and walked to the girls' dormitory completely ignoring James who smiled at her as she passed him. James ran after her when he hit the steps leaping up them two at a time when he heard a loud clanging noise and the steps flatten themselves out and he was speeding back down the staircase.

Lily landed on top of him a second later. She looked half amused and half irritated with him. Laughter filled the room.

"Well at least you're good for something." Lily snarled as she stood up.

"Great going now I have to wait for the stairs to reform into their proper position."

James looked puzzled at the stairway.

"Wow what a rush I'll have to try that again." James laughed with the others who were already laughing hard to begin with.

Lily shook her head bemused by these four boys who for some reason like to cause trouble.

Lily resumed her seat in the armchair. James beside her in another one smiling pleased to have her with them for at least a half hour. She watched as they talked joking and making plans to get osme new jokes when they went to Hogsmeade.

"You use any of those exploding quills on me and your toast," She warned them all.

"No fears Evans we'll only use them on people who piss us off,"

She raised an eyebrow at James, "You mean I haven't been accomplishing that all this time?" She inquired with a straight face.

"Uh what?"

"Well I certinaly thought I was getting under your skin at some point at least when I turn you down for dates," Lily grinned at this.

"Oh you… you are being funny," James laughed pleased to have her joking with him.

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not," She chuckled. A froomp noise was heard behind her she turned to see that the stairs had reformed.

"Ah bout time," She headed for the stairs she was able to ascend the stairs with a warning to James to at least wait until she was off them before he tried to climb up them again.

Lily was not surprised to hear all four boys running up the stairs only to have them flatten out with a loud clanging sound and the four boys laughing with glee as they were dropped back down the stairs. Lily wondered how long they'd keep it up. She figured all night or at least until McGonagall came in to stop them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

The holidays went by quickly with Lily and Severus going out to see the lights displays and to sing Christmas carols with others in the neighborhood. Snape had confessed that the feast was better then the Hogwart's feast during Christmas break. Lily was very proud of this since she had helped her mother prepare the meal. Petunia just glared at her all through her three weeks home. Lily was torn between thrilled to be going back but sad to leave her parents again. She didn't mind so much not seeing Petunia who growled at her in a way of good-bye.

The drive did not take long before they were at Kings Cross waiting for the Hogwart's train to return them to school.

Lily waited next to the Hogwarts train for Snape who was busy talking with a few other Slytherins. Lily glanced down at the small heart shape necklace with an old English style L on its front. Lily smiled as she remembered opening the small badly wrapped package to see the small gold heart glittering at her. Snape had confessed that it was all the money he had. Snape had been saving up money all year so he could buy her a very nice present.

Snape was elated with the present she had given to him a large green covered book that was called Potions and their properties. With a large black book called Are Potions the way to go?

Lily smiled as the conductor open the doors to the trains' interior. Lily was pleased they had arrived early since she wanted to get a good seat and not worry about trying to fight her trunk into the compartment and jostling around all the other students. Lily flopped down onto a seat a sigh leaving her as she realized they were going back to school and that her sister was still angry with her. Lily wondered how long her sister would stay so angry over something as small as Lily going to a different school then she was.

"I hope she gets a boy friend soon maybe she'll loosen up a bit." Lily muttered under her breath.

Lily smiled as the door slid open and two of her friends walked into the compartment and struggled to place their own things up above.

"Hi how was your Christmas?" Lily asked as she swung her hair back in the hopes they'd see her necklace.

"Great I got loads of cool things and I also got a new broom, a Comet 60, it's the best ever."

"I got the usual more school supplies. Just because my grandmother has no imagination or a clue to what a teen girl wants for Christmas. At this rate I'll never run out of parchment, quills and slimy toad toes." The girl sat down in a huff as she finished talking and placing her trunk above their heads.

"Hey cool necklace." The first girl names Elisabeth a pretty blonde with bright blue eyes said.

"Now that's a gift I'd enjoy," Tara the second girl who was a more ash blonde with brown eyes said eyeing the necklace.

"Thanks, it was a gift from Sev." Lily smiled happily that they had noticed it.

Both girls looked more leery at it.

"Ugh how can you take something from him? Doesn't he creep, you out? He's so spooky and he hangs around those other creepy guys." Tara gave an obvious shudder at the thought of them.

"I agree with Tara, he's not someone I'd trust at all."

"That's a terrible thing to say. Sev is really kind and considerate. I know the guys he hangs with are less then appealing but Sev isn't like them at all." Lily said with conviction.

"Hmmph we'll see how true that is."

"Hey did you hear who started to date?" Lily knew the way to distract them.

Both girls were interested in the latest gossip.

"Frank Longbottom asked Alice out and she said yes, they even spent time at each others houses for Christmas." The girl leans in a little closer. "Way I hear it; she had to teach him how to kiss. He slobbered all over her."

"It's a total riot that they got together they seem so different from each other." Tara whispered.

Lily looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't know they seem kinda like soul mates to me. I bet they have more in common then we think."

The other girl shrugged then moved on to the next piece of gossip.

"That real freaky girl in Slytherin, I hear she's been dating that LeStrange guy, he's also in Slytherin and he's a real freak of nature. He's almost as dense as those two large goons Goyle and Crabbe. I can't imagine anyone dating them, could you imagine what kinda loser kids they'd have."

All three girls laughed over this. Lily had to agree. "Most of the boys from Slytherin are not the type that would get a girl to willingly marry them. It'd have to be arranged with the families." Lily commented.

One girl immediately pointed out that Lily was dating a guy from Slytherin.

"How about you and Snape, he even went to your house for Christmas, I heard others talk about it and I got a few owls about it too, the two of you out singing carols and kissing under the mistletoe."

"OOoh is it arranged with your parents for you two to marry one day?" The other girl asked eagerly.

Lily gave them a half smile; she knew she'd never get out of this.

"First I said most guys in Slytherin not all." She looked around first before leaning closer to them. "Don't tell anyone ok." Lily asked softly. Both girls nodded enthusiastically.

"First my parents would never arrange a marriage for me and second yes we are dating but he's not like the other boys in Slytherin, I think he belonged more in our house then that one." Lily told her two friends who were both looking very excited over this news.

"I knew it! I see you two together all the time."

All three girls jumped as the door was slid open.

Snape was standing in the doorway a puzzled look on his face as he saw the other two girls sitting with Lily.

"Hey Sev come on in. The girls were filling me in on the latest gossip."

Snape's eyebrow rose up as though the latest gossip seemed like the least interesting thing to talk about.

"Hey it's not that bad come on in." Lily invited him.

James, Sirius and Lupin walked by at this moment.

"Sure we'll come in." James said from behind Snape who turned his head to glare at the intruder.

"She was referring to me!" Snape said acidly.

"Hey there is plenty of room in here for all of us." Tara said hopeful that she gets to sit by Sirius.

"Tara's right." said James as he pushed in to sit next to Lily. Snape glared at him before he moved into the compartment he sat on the other side of her. Lupin and Sirius sat down by the girls not taking the hint that was given to sit between them as they made the girls bunch up together. The air in the small space seem to become electrified as Snape glared at the three teens and they shot him dirty looks right back. Before anything could happen the door slid open again as Peter walked in looking shy and worried as he squeezed in between Sirius and Tara who gave him a hated look as he glanced around at the others before looking at Tara hopeful that she wasn't unhappy. Peter looked quickly away as he saw her face was filled with revulsion.

"So how was everyone Christmas?" Lupin asked trying to bring calm to the room.

Lily looked gratefully at Lupin.

"It was great we did the usual Christmas things, caroling, cooking too much food. My grandparents had come to visit too." Lily smiled as she felt Snape rub her leg with a finger so as to not look perceptible. Sje was wondering if they should go look for a more private place to snog for a while.

Once again the train ride back to school seemed to take forever as the silence dragged on. Once in a while one of the girls would recount some kind of gossip which made all the boys groan in misery as they talked about the latest get together or break up.

"Sev meet me in the loo," Lily whispered softly. Loudly she addressed the others. "I'll be right back," She stood up walking to the door to leave.

"Need help Evans?" James asked her curious and hopeful.

"Nah I'm good see ya,"

She hurried to the loo where she looked around quickly before slipping inside with a smile at Severus who was walking quickly toward her.

Once inside she stood smiling at Severus once he entered.

"Are you ok do you need anything?" He asked worried.

"Yeah I do need something," She lockd the door before wrapping her arms around his neck. She started kissing him passionately. He was very happy to return the passion.

After a half hour of blissful snogging the two went back to the compartment hoping everyone had mellowed out by then.

James was very happy to see her he immdeately took her hand in his making sure to have her sit by him.

"You were gone long enough anything happen?" He eyed Snape suspiciously as he sat on the other side of Lily.

She laughed over this, "Of course I'm fine nothing had happen but some…. Talking,"

"Oh well good," James grinned.

James, Sirius and Remus resumed their game of exploding snaps. Lily and Severus watched them for lack of anything else to do. Peter cheered them on. Tara and Elisabeth continued to talk over the latest gossip and what it would mean for others had had fancy one who were now off the market.

"Peter's going to wet himself if he doesn't calm down every time his heros make some dumb move," He whisped to Lily. She laughed at this.

"I agree the guy needs to relax its just a game,"

Still it was better then the boys glaring at each other but she would not mind getting to the school.

Lily was grateful to see the end of the train ride come to an end and climb off the train with the others. Lily was sure to get a stagecoach up to the castle with out all the boys together since it made for a long miserable ride. She also knew that if it was just the two of them they had more snogging time. She found she really enjoued snogging Severus any chance she had gotten.

Lily walked up the front steps with Snape. As they reached the Great Hall, Lily glanced around and saw that no one was near them or at least paying attention and gave Snape a quick kiss.

"See ya later Sev." Lily said with a wink she made her way to the Gryffindor table and Snape headed for the Slytherin a large smile on his face.

Lily didn't feel much like eating as she nibbled a few roasted potatoes.

She kept glancing over at the Slytherin table to see Severus gobbling food down like there was no tomorrow. Lily had noticed that he was prone to eating quite a bit of food when given the chance. Lily figured it was due to lack of food he had gotten at home.

"That food won't jump into your mouth you know." James said as he came over to sit by her after the other two girls had left their seats. Lily had never even notice them leaving.

"I'm not too hungry right now." Lily said politely as James nodded.

"I don't see why your friends with him?" James said softly.

"Why do you care who I'm friends with?" Lily demanded angrily she made ready to leave.

James grabbed her arm and looked at her seriously.

"I'm just worried about you; I know who his mates are and how they are trying to get into things that would land them into Azkaban."

"Thanks but I'm fine and can take care of myself." Lily started to leave again when she stopped dead.

"I'm not to sure; I think you're blinded to the truth."

Lily rounded on James fire in her eyes.

"I think it's none of your business and if you don't stop I'll use some kind of jinx on you that'll make you puke for two weeks." Lily growled she left her whole body shaking in anger.

Lily arrived quickly to the Fat Lady portrait since she had run the whole way there angry with her self, James and Snape for having friends that no one else seems to trust.

"Oddbit." Lily said to the Fat Lady. The picture swung open and Lily started to climb through the hole when a hand grabbed her foot.

"Lily, are you ok?"

Lily smiled she knew that voice.

"Yeah follow me in Lupin."

Lily waited as she watched Lupin climb through the hole and into the common room.

"Let's sit over here." Lily walked to a couple of cushy armchairs. The two sat down together.

"Please don't say anything to James." Lily thought for a moment. "Or your other two mates." Lily asked him. Lupin nodded his head a small smile on his face.

"So what's going on you seem really out of it at dinner and then real mad at James as you left.

Lily sighed as she looked at the fire crackling merrily.

"I just wish people would see Sev the way I do. I know he has a good heart and is really kind but the others all seem to think he'll join that Death Eaters club thing they have going there. I just know he wouldn't do it." Lily sounded so sincere that Lupin didn't have the heart to tell her that he had heard about Snape plans on joining it and seemed quite proud of it.

The two talked for a while until the portrait open and Sirius, James and Peter climbed through to see them talking softly.

"Thanks Lupin, I'll see ya later." Lily got up and walked to the girls' dormitory completely ignoring James who smiled at her as she passed him. James ran after her when he hit the steps leaping up them two at a time when he heard a loud clanging noise and the steps flatten themselves out and he was speeding back down the staircase.

Lily landed on top of him a second later. She looked half amused and half irritated with him. Laughter filled the room.

"Well at least you're good for something." Lily snarled as she stood up.

"Great going now I have to wait for the stairs to reform into their proper position."

James looked puzzled at the stairway.

"Wow what a rush I'll have to try that again." James laughed with the others who were already laughing hard to begin with.

Lily shook her head bemused by these four boys who for some reason like to cause trouble.

Lily resumed her seat in the armchair. James beside her in another one smiling pleased to have her with them for at least a half hour. She watched as they talked joking and making plans to get osme new jokes when they went to Hogsmeade.

"You use any of those exploding quills on me and your toast," She warned them all.

"No fears Evans we'll only use them on people who piss us off,"

She raised an eyebrow at James, "You mean I haven't been accomplishing that all this time?" She inquired with a straight face.

"Uh what?"

"Well I certinaly thought I was getting under your skin at some point at least when I turn you down for dates," Lily grinned at this.

"Oh you… you are being funny," James laughed pleased to have her joking with him.

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not," She chuckled. A froomp noise was heard behind her she turned to see that the stairs had reformed.

"Ah bout time," She headed for the stairs she was able to ascend the stairs with a warning to James to at least wait until she was off them before he tried to climb up them again.

Lily was not surprised to hear all four boys running up the stairs only to have them flatten out with a loud clanging sound and the four boys laughing with glee as they were dropped back down the stairs. Lily wondered how long they'd keep it up. She figured all night or at least until McGonagall came in to stop them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7 The Dance

It had been a couple of weeks since Lily had gone with James to the kitchen to raid for food. Which wasn't much of a raid; since the house elves were more then happy to give them all the food they wanted and even more. Lily had gone there a couple more times to get some extra food to take out for a picnic when the weather was warm and sunny. Lily was happy to surprise Snape with the basket of food. Snape was very surprised and eagerly ate the food Lily had brought to the picnic He had wondered how she had planned a picnic since it seemed she'd have to go somewhere to get food.

Lily left out James when she explains that she had found the Hogwarts kitchen and had been given the food and basket by the elves working there. Lily was pleased he did not ask for more details about how she had managed to find it.

"I was wondering if there was anything you had planned for the summer?" Lily asked haltingly. They sat beneath the small tree with its sparse shading.

"Naah I have no plans, probably just sit around home and listen to my parents argue as usual. I can almost hear them now. It's always the same thing with them. I don't see why they even bother to stay together." Snape rummaged in the basket and brought out some cream puffs. "I know mom keeps saying that one day she'll turn him into something nasty and step on him and then leave." Snape looks thoughtful. "I guess I'd be on my own then huh. At least I wouldn't have to hear them scream at each other anymore." Snape downed several cream puffs.

Lily looked desperately sad for Severus. She knew how hard his life at home was. She had only gone there once and was accused by his mother of stealing him away from her and filling him with dirty thoughts. His father on the other hand wanted to date her and thought Snape should prove he was a man.

Lily was so shocked and disgusted the two agreed to never go back there together again. Lily had also told Snape at the time to come spend as much time at her place as he pleased.

"If you want you can spend time at my place. Mom and dad fixed up the playroom into a guest room. We could have a lot of fun and you wouldn't have to listen to your parents…." Lily gulped and took a drink of pumpkin juice to hide her embarressment.

Severus laughed.

"You can say it. I won't have to listen to them argue all the time. I don't mind you saying it you know it's true same as me!" Snape took a drink of butterbeer. "I'll be glad to spend time there. What about your sister though?" Snape took another drink. Lily smiled brightly and leans over to whisper in his ear.

"She doesn't have a say in it." Lily kissed his ear causing him to blush deeply.

Just then four boys walked up to them!

"Hey Evans you have enough food for us?" James asked as he looked down into the basket.

"I don't think there will ever be enough food for you guys." Lily said stiffly.

"This is a private picnic go get your own food." Snape growled.

"Hey where are your manners Snivelly?" Black asked as he reached in to take out a chicken leg.

"Yeah we should all learn to share." James also grabbed out a piece of chicken.

Snape jumped to his feet his wand out. James and Sirius had their own wands out. Lily jumped up between the three boys. Peter looked eager and Lupin looked bored.

"Enough boys one more stunt like this and I'd beat you all with the food or charm it to chase you through the halls.

"Aaah come on Evans we gotta protect our self right?" James asked with big puppy eyes.

"Yeah right now get lost boys. You know where the kitchens are, go get some food."

The three boys placed their wands away while Lily had gotten Snape to resume his seat the other four boys walked off toward the castle.

"Only for you Evans will we forget this for now!" James said as they stood by the door.

The two instead stared at the lake for a while before Snape asked the question that was bugging him.

"How do you know they know where the kitchen is?"

"Hmmm?" Lily asked dreamily.

"You told James he knows where the kitchen is. How do you know he knows it?"

Lily sat up a surprised look on her face.

"Oh that well he told me one night when I was real hungry since I had missed dinner and wanted some food." Lily left out that they had gone there together.

"Oh." Snape said looking thoughtful. "Did he go with you?"

"Who?" Lily asked trying to put off the obvious.

Snape stood up looking angry. "Why not just say it you went to the kitchen with James Potter. When did this happen were you ever going to tell me about it?" Snape asked angry with her and himself.

Lily crossed her arms over her chest sitting up straight and looking out at the lake.

"No I wasn't going to tell you because I didn't think it was a big deal; to have him show me where it was; and to get some food to bring back to the common room." Lily huffed she sat rigid still looking out at the water.

After several minutes Lily turned around to see that Snape had left. Lily was sitting alone with her picnic basket and feeling rather hurt. Lily picked it up and left for the Great Hall.

Lily looked around but did not see Snape anywhere around. Lily saw James eating and laughing with Sirius, Remus and Peter. It looked as though several other students were slowly gathering around them and listening to their every word. Lily was not at all interested in listening to James talk about his many games and how he was going to do something so important with his life. Lily was never sure what it was since he never really told anyone what it was but that it'd be very important.

Lily made her way to the Gryffindor common room. As she looked around to see it was filled she walked up to the rooms and flopped down on her bed listening to the breeze softly move past the windows.

Lily fell asleep and did not stir until the morning. The sun was barely up leaving the sky a soft pinkish color with a few streaks of light purple. Lily yawned as she crawled out of bed. Lily changed her clothes quickly then headed down to the Great Hall. Lily saw that most people were not up and looking at the large clock saw that it was a little past five.

"Figures I can sleep in and don't!" Lily grumbled. She sat down and started to eat some toast, eggs and sausages that had shown up as she sat down.

It was not long before more and more students started to show up in the Great Hall. Lily waved hello to several friends who came inside. The girls were soon clustered around each other all talking excitedly.

"Did you see the notice, there's going to be a big dance coming up. It's for Easter, I can't wait I love to dance but I doubt any of these boys have clue how to dance." Tara said with conviction as she downed her own food.

The other girls all agreed with her assumption.

"So whom are you going with?" Another asked.

"I'd love to go with Sirius but he never seems to interested in us girls he's to busy getting detention to have time for us." Tara grumbled.

"I know he's so cute but there seems to be such a hidden part of him."

"I'd go with James, he's so cool."

"Lupin's rather cute too and he's so mysterious."

"I think he's to sick to go he's always taking time off for illness."

"I heard it was to help his sick mom."

"Aaaah that is so sweet of him"

Lily sat amused listening to their talk about the boys. Lily did noticed that Peter was not one the girls seemed interested in going to a dance with.

Lily figured she be going with Snape as long as he wasn't to upset with her still.

"So Lily anyone you want to go with?" Tara asked. The girls realized Lily was not joining in with them.

"I don't know I guess Sev, since were good friends." Lily didn't mention how good.

"Ooh him but he's so creepy with his long black greasy hair and he's from Slytherin too."

"He's not nearly as cute as Sirius either."

"I'm not interested only in a guy for his looks." Lily looked angry. "Snape has a lot of great qualities and he's very kind, brave and caring." Lily defended Snape.

"Fine; go with some greasy git from another house I'll still go with the guys from our house." Tara winked at the other girls, "Less competition for the better guys!"

Lily just scowled at the girls.

"I'm heading for the library see ya later." Lily got up and left the Great Hall. She did need to go to the library but had not yet plan on going so soon. Lily took deep breaths trying to calm down before she made it to the library where Madam Pince the head librarian would have her head on a platter if she didn't behave in a way she thought appropriate for her precious library.

Lily was feeling some excitement as Easter drew near. She couldn't help it since the school was decorated in many pastel colors. There were large color eggs hidden in the castle that students could find and break open to get a prize inside. Lily had found a large blue egg with an automatic passing grade for any class you wanted to use it on. Lily tucked in away in her book for History of Magic since that class was so dull it was hard to stay awake and remember all the dates.

Lily walked into the Great Hall and saw some small multicolor bunnies, baby chicks and lambs roaming around the Great Hall. Lily sat down when a baby lamb came over and nudged her hand gently with its nose. Lily rubbed the little lambs' small head. Lily looked around then gave some lettuce to the lamb to eat.

Lily watched with a giggle as the lamb gobble the food up and then looked eagerly to her for more food. Lily handed the lamb some carrots and some more lettuce.

"Feeding the baby animals huh?"

Lily turned around to see her dear friend.

"Sev, you're talking to me again." Lily stood up and took one of his hands.

"I'm so sorry Sev; I didn't want to hurt you." Lily smiled at Snape who felt his, own smile growing for her.

"I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you. I know you don't want James… it's just that it hurts that you're in his house and I so wish you were in my house." Severus reached out and hugged her tightly to him. Lily smiled as she held him.

"Get a room!"

Lily and Severus jumped apart and looked to see a few students walking by and snickering at them.

"Let's go and hmmm talk with out people around." Lily suggested. The two turned to walk off toward the doors leading out to the lawn.

The dance was soon there and the school was bustling with happy activity as students had gotten dressed in their finest dress robes or at least their nicest school robes.

Lily had noticed that James, Sirius, Lupin and Peter had no dates for the dance. She had over heard them saying they wanted to leave their options open and to dance with all the girls they felt like dancing with instead of being stuck with just one girl. Lily walked by with her hair done up in a fancy hairstyle, with a few small lily flowers in her hair.

"Hey Evan are you ready to dance with me?" James called as she approached the portrait hole.

Lily gave a small wave of her hand as she crawled through not answering him.

"Hello Sev." Lily said as she landed onto the floor.

"Wow!" Was all Severus could say, his eyes moving up and down Lily! Lily blushed deeply as she took his hand.

"Thank you Sev." Lily fluttered her eyes at him as the two walked off.

The two made there way down to the Great Hall where the dance was suppose to be held.

Lily looked into the Great Hall to see that it was much decorated in Easter items. There were streamers in the shape of bunnies and Chicks all along the ceiling with a large table of food placed at the other end of the Great Hall. The four large tables were nowhere in sight. Lily noticed that the small animals were still running around the Great Hall.

"Wow it looks like they went all out." Lily smiled at Snape who looked less then thrilled about the way it looked.

"You aren't too thrilled with it are you?" Lily said bluntly.

"Sorry but I prefer the color black these bright girly color are not that ummm stimulating to me." Snape gave Lily's hand a squeeze as they walked in.

Lily giggled girlishly as they walked to the middle of the dance floor where other couples were already dancing. Lily was thrilled to be dancing.

James walked into the Great Hall to see many couples already dancing to the music of the newest band called RockinSkulls.

"I doubt they'll last long." Sirius mumbled as he looked at the band that was on a raised platform. They were dressed in black robes with only bare skulls sticking out the top of the robes.

"I agree, they sound horrible!" Lupin had placed his hands over his ears. "If this keeps up I'll be leaving real soon."

"Same here and I don't even have your hearing problem." James looked sympathetically at his friend.

Peter was the only one who seemed to be enjoying the music.

James had walked into the crowd of dancers and tapped Lily on the shoulder. Lily looked around surprised.

"Time to change partners," James told her and pulled her toward him. Lily put a hand up and swatted James on the chest.

"You sure take a lot for granted Potter. I'm here with a date so go find some girl who wants to dance with you!" Lily turned around to resume dancing with Snape who gave James a jeering smile.

James stood rooted and was ready to explode. "Fine but when you want to dance with me it'll be to late then!" James turned in a huff walked off the dance floor and grabbed a girl passing by him and pulled her to the dance floor.

The girl seemed surprised but very pleased to dance with James.

The night was going by quickly as the students danced. Lily walked out of the Great Hall to the front doors to walk out onto the lawn with Snape. The two stood next to a large tree where they were in shadow. Lily reached up and started to kiss Snape gently. They enjoyed the moonlight shining through the new bud leaves to sparkle on their skin. The two were lost in each other never noticing anything else around them.

A flash of light and a stinging sensation hit them both causing them to fall over onto the ground.

"That's ten points from Gryffindor Evans and ten points from Slytherin Snape. You two, get back inside." Professor Binns said as he strolled through the grounds hitting other students; who were hiding behind trees and in bushes.

"That Binns what an old codger he is, doesn't he ever have any fun?"

"I think he was born old and boring."

Lily and Snape found a new place to make out and stayed there until the sound of music stopped and it seemed the dance had ended.

It was several minutes later when the two made there way slowly back into the school. Neither of them had been in a hurry Lily hoped they would see no one since she was blushing from head to toe, at her own daring.

Lily and Severus did not see James as they walked back into the school. He was in a far corner of the Great Hall with three of his friends; since Lupin had left already the music was hurting his ears more then he could handle. Severus looked around for James so he could gloat about having Lily for a date but had to leave assuming that James had already left. Severus walked Lily to her common room entrance, where he gave her another long kiss good night. Neither of them noticed that the portrait of the Fat Lady open for a brief moment as Lupin was ready to exit and instead made a hasty retreat back into the common room.

Lily climbed through the hole and was greeted by Lupin who was standing close by a sheepish grin on his face.

"Hi Remus, how are you tonight? You left the dance early how come?" Lily was full of questions. She walked slowly over to the chairs and flopped down into one near the cooling embers.

"The music is a bit too loud for me. I prefer more quiet then most people."

Lily nodded as she found a yawn over taking her.

"Sorry I guess I'm getting ready to sleep. That was fun dancing so much."

Lupin nodded looking as though he wanted to say something but was very hesitant to say it.

Lily noticed his face and was ready to ask him what was wrong when the portrait open up allowing Sirius, James and Peter to climb inside.

"I'll see you later Remus have a good night!" Lily stood up from the chair and headed for the girls dormitories. "Night boys," Lily gave a little wave to the four boys as she ascended the stairs to the girl's dormitory.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8. More boy trouble.

The school had been talking of nothing but the Easter dance last night and when they might have another one. Lily hoped they'd have another dance soon, since she had enjoyed it so much. Lily walked to her Transfiguration class to talk with McGonagall about the homework assignment when she noticed Snape in the hallway with several others from Slytherin and James with his three pals. The group seemed to be arguing again. Lily sighed as she quickly walked to the classroom; purposing looking the other way, not wanting to get in the middle of their petty fight and cursing.

Lily talked for a while about the homework. She was always happy to talk with Professor McGonagall since she was always so helpful and ready to explain things so that Lily had a better grasp of it. Lily smiled as she watched Professor McGonagall transform a pair of kittens into soft furry mitten then back again. Professor McGonagall was very composed with Lily as she worked the spell several times before getting it right. The last few times her mittens had whiskers and one pair had claws, which gave her a nasty scratch.

Lily felt elated as she left Professor McGonagall's room to head out for lunch since the lunch bell had rang about ten minutes ago. Lily wasn't too hungry right now but figured she better at least eat some toast since she'd be starving by dinner other wise.

Lily was glad to see the boys didn't leave any lasting damage to the walls or she hoped them selves as she walked past the area they had been arguing. Little did she know Peter and two Slytherin boys had gone to the hospital wing to have some de-lousing done for Peter and the other two boys had to have tusks remove from them!

Lily sat alone at the table in the Great Hall. She didn't mind that she was alone it left her more time to think and rehearse the spell she had been practicing with

Professor McGonagall.

"Hey Evans!" James sat down next to her with Sirius on the other side and Lupin and Peter across from her. Lily noticed that Peter seem to be scratching a lot more then what seemed normal.

"Aren't you gonna eat more then that?" James asked pointing to her single piece of brown toast.

Lily looked at him suspiciously. "Why'd you care what I eat?"

James shrugged nonchalantly.

"I was just wondering it seem so little." James mean while was piling the food onto his plate.

Lily's eyebrows rose up, as she looked at all the food he had gathered for himself. Lily looked at the other three boys to see they had a large amount also.

"I'm sure not going to eat as much as you guys are." Lily resumed her nibbling on her toast.

Lily listened as the boys talked about the next up coming Quiddich match, Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff. The four boys were as always excited about the games coming up and what the chances were for what teams.

Lily was less then enthusiastic about the games and was wondering how she ended up in the middle of these four boys and listening to them rattling on about the games. Lily looked around the Great Hall to see others were talking avidly about games or the latest Wizard chess game, and who had beaten whom. Lily then caught the eyes of Severus who was looking less then pleased by her sitting companions. Lily gave him a smile and a small wave. Lily was glad to see him smile back and look less murderous. Lily looked at the four boys sitting with her and slowly stood up hoping they were too engrossed in their conversation to notice her leaving them. She didn't make it of course. James looked surprised by her standing up to leave.

"Hey Evans, why are you leaving?" James asked as though this was the most surprising thing in the world.

Lily looked bemused as she told him plain and simple. "It's boring listening to you boys talk about Quiddich all day long."

Lily turned and walked off leaving them stunned.

"Has she gone mad, how could it be boring, it's Quiddich?" Sirius said, in a puzzled tone.

Lupin smiled slightly. "I guess girls just rather talk about the weather or who is dating who."

The boys all laughed at that. The four boys went back to their Quiddich talk and how it'd work out when Gryffindor played next.

The next couple of months went by quickly so the end of term was fast advancing on them. It was also the last Quiddich game of the year. Gryffindor had to play against Ravenclaw who had trounced Hufflepuff.

James was looking forward to it and was talking about nothing else. It was of course for the Championship.

Lily had taken to long walks around the lake with Snape who seemed to enjoy being away from the school.

"So Sev, are you going to cheer for Gryffindor to win the house cup?" Lily asked as they walked slowly around the lake holding hands.

"I doubt it; I probably won't even go to it. I'm not that interested in the games to begin with and since its Ravenclaw and your house it's nothing I really feel the need to cheer for either of them."

Lily looked almost hurt as she nodded her head. "I understand" Lily said in a small voice.

Snape stopped short pulling Lily to a stop with him.

"Are you upset?" Snape asked as he pulled Lily in close to him. Lily gave a small laugh. "No, not really at least, I just thought you'd want my house to at least win since your house couldn't!" Lily snuggled in even closer her arms moving around his waist and holding Snape tight.

Severus said nothing he just held her close to him, his heart pounding as he thought of her. The time slowly moved on as they held each other. Neither one wanted to let go of the other as they stood there, knowing the quiet days of school were almost over with.

Lily dreaded going home to listen to Petunia whine about how much of a freak she was. She didn't want to see the neighbor woman complained about her older daughter and how she wasn't going to amount too much but a cat lover. She also didn't approve of the new husband with the last name Figg, which she complained loudly was a tree and he seemed to have all the intelligence of a tree. Lily at times wished she could stay at the school for summer vacation too. Lily had entertained the idea of asking Professor Dumbledore but figured he and the rest of the teachers had enough to do without her asking for the impossible.

"You are going to stay at my place right?" Lily finally asked once they drew apart from each other.

"Nothing could keep me away. Well maybe that sister of yours?" Snape laughed with Lily who agreed completely.

The common room was unusually quiet since so many were studying for their final exams.

Lily was not at all surprised when James walked over to her and asked her to cheer him on at the game.

"I'm probably not going to go to it. I have a lot of things I need to get done before exams!" Lily looked up from her Charms book. Lily suppressed a smile after looking at the horrified expression on James handsome face.

"How can you not go, its Quiddich and the last one too. How can I play a great game if you're not in the stands? We'll lose for sure!" James sank into a seat next to Lily, holding a hand over his heart.

Lily did laugh out loud this time. "Your exaggerating it a lot too I might add. All you'll do is come; talk to me instead of look for the Snitch."

Several other students shouted their agreement over this statement. They all wanted to win the house cup and figured James could lose it if he was to busy flirting once again.

James ignored them as he gave Lily what he hoped was his sweetest most winning puppy eye look.

Lily chuckled some more as she shook her head bemused over his antics.

"Ok I'll go but I'm bringing along my book to study more for the exams." Lily told him sternly as he leaped to his feet cheering; a small groan was heard from several others. James ignored them again.

The big Quiddich game had arrived and Lily made her way down to the stadium with the others from school. Lily had noticed that quite a few Slytherins were not making their way down. Lily smiled she figured they were being sore losers, since they were knocked out of the finals from Hufflepuff, which was a weak team.

Lily sat in the middle of the bleachers with her book in hand. Lily had told several Gryffindor students she'd sit in the middle to make it a bit harder for James to come flirt with her during the game. Others seemed to find it all important to win the game.

Lily reread the last couple of chapters on charms and Divination.

The game was going well for Gryffindor. Lily had looked up a few times when Jordon announced some spectacular throw or save from the Gryffindor chasers and Keeper.

James flew around the stadium feeling a bit bored since the Snitch had not made any appearance and Lily was not particularly watching the game or him. She had; he realized meant it when she said she'd study for exams. James flew in close to the stand where she was sitting and leaned over his broomstick to knock the book from her hand.

"Oops; so sorry; Evans." James called to her as he flew back over the field. Lily glared at him before she picked her book back up and checked it for damage. Several of the fellow Gryffindors' laughed at the two of them.

Lily heard a bit of a scuffle and looking around saw that Hagrid was coming up through the benches.

"Budge up there than' yo' Hagrid sat down next to Lily who had to crane her neck to see up at Hagrid's smiling face.

"Hello Hagrid. Come to watch the game huh?" Lily asked him.

"Su' did, tis not much fun to try and see it from me cabin." Hagrid smiled as he watched the two teams racing back and forth as the commentator was saying.

Looks like Brown has, it no now it's gone to Ravenclaw's chaser Diggle, who is now racing past the Gryffindor's best and cutest chaser, Macmillan."

"So it looks as tho' James is getting bored again, If that snitch doesn't show up soon, he may just park him self here!" Hagrid commented. Lily felt a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"So are you two dating?" Hagrid asked causally causing Lily's blush to deepen a darker red.

"Hagrid I can't believe you'd ask that?" Lily whispered as she looked around to make sure no one else was listening.

Hagrid smiled knowingly.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just that I was asked to say it to you. Someone seems to really fancy you."

Lily looked up at him.

"Did James want you to ask me that?" Lily thought it seemed incredible but considering his large ego she figured nothing was impossible with him. Hagrid laugh joyfully.

"Sorry it's not James, no another young man asked me to find out. Don't go askin' who tho' I promised not to tell."

Lily looked as though she wanted to use her wand to make Hagrid tell but then shook her head slightly.

"No James and I are not dating and you can reassure Sev, that if I did date him I'd tell him about it first." Lily got up from her seat and started to leave.

"Hey why you goin" Hagrid asked.

"Sorry Hagrid but I have a lot of work to do and I don't feel like having dumb boys arguing over me like the last worm in a hen house."

Hagrid smiled at her. "Have fun Lily I'll catch you later." Lily nodded she left the stadium. James watched sadly as she left then quickly flew after the golden snitch, which finally showed up. The crowd cheered; as James made a fantastic catch earning a hundred and fifty points giving them the game and house cup.

They only had a week before the exams to begin. Lily had been working hard and the teachers had been giving them so much homework she was sure her head might explode from all of it.

Shewas walking to Transfiguration, which was the last class before the exams, started. They were going to do a very hard transfiguration today and she felt worried about it.

She walked into class sitting beside Severus. She was glad he was in here to help her calm her nerves over the assignement that McGonagall had hinted at last week.

Severus gave her hand a squeeze to let her know it would be fine. He would have said something but their teacher came in at that time.

McGonagall went onto explaining that they would be changing a animal into a different type and that the second animal was to remain the same size as the first one but be completely different.

She was very glad they were in the back of the class working on transfiguring their hedgehogs into miniature giraffes. They were having a lot of fun today, with a animal that looked half hedgehog and half giraffes the results were hedgehogs with long necks short front legs and long back legs. Some had prickles while others had fur with dull spots. Lily was laughing over her own the legs were mismatched with a long and short on one side and long and short on the other side opposite of the other set of legs.

"I so messed this up," Lily chuckled

"I like it," Severus told her with a large grin.

"You are teasing me again," She pouted before grinning again at him.

"You know how fun it is to tease you," Severus looked around everyone was so engrossed in their own work they were not noticing them. He pulled her chair closer to him, wrapping an arm around her waist. Lily knew her pet couldn't scamper away like Severus's just had on four short giraffes type legs. She moved her arms around his neck holding him tight as they went to kissing each other eagerly. They almost didn't realize that the bell hand rang out in the corridor they had been so into their kissing they hadn't realize others were eagerly putting away their things and talking about what their hedgehog looked like.

"Guess class ended huh," Snape smirked at her. She looked around some what daze looking that it had ended.

"I guess we won't be able to make it right with the…."

"Hedgehog silly," He chuckled then realized his was completely gone. "Er where is mine?" Snape stood up looking around to see it trying desperately to reach a potted plants leaves just hanging out of its reach.

"Good thing it has short legs the plant would have been its lunch." Snape hurried over to get his own while Lily took her hedgehog up to McGonagall.

"It looks like today you shall need some extra practice as your homework Miss. Evans."

"Sorry it just didn't seem to want to…change right," She smiled weakly not wanting to tell her that she was too busy snogging to care that she had not really tried.

"I'll help Professor, I don't mind." James told their teacher looking very smug. "See mine looks great."

Lily had to admit his did look very good. It was the right size and liked just like a very tiny giraffe.

"Thanks Potter, we can work on it in the common room,"

"Great see ya then." He left with a cheery wave to them catching up with his mates who were watching by the door.

"Now that that is settle you best be heading for lunch now,"

"Yes ma'am." Lily smiled.

Severus handed in his own with a sadden look at Lily. He followed her out into the hall after being told to work on his own transfiguration.

Once away from everyone Severus looked at her angrily. "Why did you agree with work with Potter on it?"

She sighed sadly she knew this was going to come. "I did it because I knew it would make professor McGonagall happy." She looked around for others. "Besides I rather take you to some dark corner and forget about him and homework," She grinned impishly at him.

"Well if you want then sure,"

"Oh like you don't," She took his hand the two hurrying through the corridors. They found an empty classroom. They slipped inside the room, looking to make sure it was empty then use the spell to make sure people only heard a buzzing sound if they came to the door. They went right to work snogging happily their hands roaming all over each other. They knew they had to make the most of their time before their next class started up.

They had not heard the door open up and a cough to get their attention.

"Miss Evans, Mr. Snape,"

Both jumped at their surnames being called from a voice they knew all too well.

"Professor," Lily sounded shocked.

"Detention you two now head off for lunch and no more sneaking into empty classrooms." He grinned merrily as though he found it quite funny.

They stood up straightening their clothing before their headed for the Great Hall.

That evening in their common room James happily sat down beside a rueful looking Lily.

He patiently explained it to her and gave her demonstrations with the various beetles and other bugs and a few bird he had caught out in the grounds. Lily was very impressed with how well he did it and how he explained everything so well and in such details that she had no problem understanding all of it so when it was her turn to change the beetle into a bird she had no problem with it.

"Thanks James, you'd make a great teacher,"

James blushed for both reasons, "I doubt they'd ever let me teacher here," He told her with a crooked smile on his narrow face.

"Why not your quite good at it. You'd probably even make a good dad with your patients,"

James laughed over this, "Well when we have kids you can see if that still holds true,"

"Oh we huh," Lily laughed patting his arm. "Good night James," She leaned in giving his cheek a soft kiss. "Thank you for all your help." She stood up and left for the girls dormitories. James sat looking as though he had the full body bind placed on him.

Sirius, Remus and Peter all moved over to him. Sirius gave his cheek a few patting to revive him.

"Don't touch me there," James growled pushing his best mates hand away, "You might rub off her kiss," He explained seeing their blank looks.

They all laughed happily over that. "Dude don't worry if it does come off on my hand we'll get Evans to kiss you again and use a permanent sticking charm on it." They continued to laughed for several minutes. James couldn't help but join in.

"So why did it take so long was she that slow in the uptake on it?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Hell no, she got it right away." James told them standing up ready to head for bed.

"It's midnight though you two have been working on it since seven. Why so long?" Remus pointed out following James to the boys dorm rooms.

"Hell yeah I did it on purpose. I had her with me for five hours. Why the hell would I want to have her get it in half an hour when five is so much more fun and better for me." He laughed merrily going up the stairs the others following along all laughing just as happily.

"She also said I'd be a good teacher," He told them while getting into his pajamas.

"Yeah right, you a born trouble maker the poor kids," Sirius chuckled.

"She also said I'd make a good dad."

At these words they all stopped to look at James to see if he was joking.

"You a dad?" Remus asked looking stunned. The two didn't seem to go together.

"He has to find a girl desperate enough to have a kid with him." Sirius grinned evilly at him.

"Lily is not desperate." James informed him. "I told her we'd find out when we had kids of our own."

They all watched him for more information on this.

"Well what did she say?" Sirius finally asked when it appeared James was not going to say anything more on it.

"She said 'Oh we huh' and then said good night and went to bed." He looked over at them with a grin. "She didn't hex me or say no way in hell will that happen," He climbed into bed. "See it will happen once were out of school." James stretched before yawning hugely.

The other three looked at him incredulously. They said nothing yet so as not to ruin his happy little fantasy but they were all clearly thinking the same thing. He's delusional.

The exams went slowly for the students as they tried to remember what to write down about how wand movements were performed and just what kind of ingredients went into what potion.

Lily felt confident about her potion classes and knew that she had aced that one when Professor Slughorn came up to her and said how proud he was to have taught her, potions and hoped she would continue to take his classes. Lily assured him she would.

After the final exam Lily had started to pack up things for the trip home. Lily hated to put things off until the last minute like most of the girls in her dormitory. Lily had only kept some clothes out to wear the last week of school, all her books, quills, parchment and other school supplies were tuck neatly in her trunk.

Lily looked wishfully at the small black and white cat that Tara had brought with her. Lily wished she could have her own and entertained the idea of asking her parents for a pet to bring to school.

The last day arrived and the school was gathering at the entrance hall waiting for the carriages to come and allow them to leave school for the Hogwarts train back to the Muggle world.

Lily saw Snape with some of his friends and figured they were going to ride back together for one last boys' get together. Lily looked around to see Tara with another friend of hers talking about their summer plans then noticed that James was making his way over to her with his own buddies.

Lily tried not to smile since she knew James was upset with her for leaving the game before it was over. He had come to the library to complain him self and would have kept on complaining if the librarian had not kicked him out.

"Hey Evans, what plans do you have for the summer?" James asked as casually as he could.

"Not too much just hanging out with friends. I don't think my parents have any plans them selves." Lily answered as though it was no big deal. Lily wasn't sure if she should tell him about Snape coming to spend time there. Lily decided it was best kept secret for now.

James seemed content with that and boarded the carriage with her when they showed up.

The five of them all found a compartment together for the ride back home. Lily hoped Snape wouldn't mind since he was in a different compartment with his friends.

Including she noticed a couple of Slytherin girls, two sisters who Lily could not stand to be around Bellatrix and Narcissa.

The ride home went as always quicker then it did when going to school. Lily was dressed in her Muggle clothes and was climbing off the train to head back through the gate to see her parents standing there waiting to greet her and her sister Petunia was there with a large blonde boy who didn't look at all pleased to be there.

James, Remus, Peter and Sirius waved good-bye to her. She smiled seeing them meeting their own parents and talking happily. At least three parents seemed happy she noticed Sirius's mother looked down right angry.

"Sev should be here soon," Lily told her mother.

"Figures you'd invite that freak," Petunia muttered.

"Shut up," Lily muttered back. Severus soon joined them and the group left the station for the ride back to the Evan's.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9 A hot summer

The sun in the sky was hanging high. The summer had been so hot that most of the neighbors had dead lawns so when you went walking around the yard or the dusty park the grass crinkled under their feet. Lily was out with Snape on this very hot day. The two had walked down to the small river that flowed by so they could swim in the cool water to find some relief from the heat. Lily was sitting on the smooth dirt along the river with her feet in the water watching Snape swimming to the other side and back. Lily was not pleased to hear some voices coming toward them. Lily knew it was her older sister Petunia with her new boy friend Vernon, who was always complaining and looked at Lily as though she was some type of dreadful disease.

Lily quickly moved the towels and basket into the bushes then moved onto her knees and crawled into the river to duck under the water to swim out to where Severus was swimming. Lily swam up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Company!" Lily whispered, she pointed over to the other side of the bank and swam toward it. Snape followed her. The two swam into the branches of a low hanging tree by the river to watch. Lily saw her sister come into sight with Vernon. They had a picnic basket Petunia was nodding her head in agreement to what Vernon was talking about.

"All this stuff you told me is nonsense really. I'm sure what they are really doing is something illegal and one day the lot of them will be caught and chucked into jail, and good riddance to them."

Lily glared at the back of Vernon as they walked on never noticing the basket hidden in the bushes. "A fat lot that git knows." Lily swam back out into the middle of the river. Snape followed after her and grabbed her from behind to lift her into the air and let her drop back down going under with a shriek and splash.

Lily came up sputtering and splashing at Snape who swam back out of reach laughing.

The two were now sitting on the bank of the water eating some food and chatting happily.

"I wish summer could last forever, it's been so fun, Hot; but so much fun!" Lily giggled. Snape watched her intently a small laugh escaping him before he fell into a more heartily laugh.

Lily found her self also laughing even harder then before. The two never noticed the other couple walking back toward them.

"Lily." Petunia was looking very severe. Her eyes were large and she looked as though she might explode.

Lily turned around to see Petunia and Vernon both looking as though what was going on was the most illegal indecent thing they had ever seen and expected the cops to swoop in any moment now.

"What is your problem Petunia?" Lily asked with a scowl on her face. Gone was the day when she stuck up for Petunia and would slug someone for talking down about her sister. Lily had had enough of Petunia's double standards and only because she was jealous that Lily was going to a school to learn magic and she was going to public high school and only just met a boy who was bragging about going to some school called Smelting which Lily and Snape had dubbed Smelling.

"You should be at home; you're too young to be out alone with a boy. I don't think our parents would be to happy knowing what your doing out here alone with a boy." Petunia was looking even more cross then a moment ago.

Lily stood up feeling outraged.

"I am old enough to be out here with Sev so knock it off!" Lily growled at her.

"You're only thirteen that's not old enough to be alone with a guy or even snogging with him!"

"Oh really then watch this." Lily grabbed Severus who had stood up to be by her side. Lily grabbed him and started to kiss him deeply.

"How dare you do that in public, have you no shame!" Petunia screamed her face going red.

Lily let go of Snape to face her sister again.

"You are so jealous because I had a boyfriend first I snogged him first; before you got to snog that guy, if you ever had!" Lily said icily.

Petunia was red face and angry as she yelled back.

"I wouldn't snog a guy just to snog him! Unlike you who just goes after any old guy and snog him." Petunia screamed.

Lily was swelling up even more with anger. "You take that back, I have never snogged any one but Sev, and you know it. I told you before but it's the last secret I ever share with you again!" Lily glared at her sister, who was glaring right back.

"Just go home with that guy and learn to have fun for once!" Lily turned her back on her sister who kicked some sand and turned on her heels to leave with a huff.

No one noticed the wand that had appeared in Snape's hand as he sat down in the warm sand, next to Lily who had sat down breathing very hard.

"Can you believe her? I don't know how we became sisters; she used to be so nice; what happen to her?" Lily took a deep breath trying to calm down as she leaned against Snape's shoulder. Snape placed his hand around her slim waist and whispered to her.

"Don't worry one day she'll be glad to have you for a sister, almost as happy as I am that you called me your boyfriend." Snape gave her a small kiss on her head she snuggled even closer.

"Well you are my boyfriend; at least I want you to be?" Lily hoped she wasn't being to forward about it.

"Of course," Snape leaned her back into the sand kissing her eagerly. Lily loved it.

Lily and Severus made there way to her home; the time at the river was still fresh in their minds. Lily called out but no one was home. Lily found a note from Petunia that said she was having dinner at Vernon's home.

"Come on Sev; let's go up to my room." Lily led Severus by the hand to her room. Lily locked the door as soon as Severus walked inside and she shut the door then locked it. Severus looked at her with raised eyebrows and wonder in his dark eyes.

"I don't want any one coming in and seeing us in here." Lily smiled impishly. She started to undress. Snape's mouth fell open in surprise.

"Li, are you… uuuuhhh…" Snape found he lost the ability to talk now.

Lily laughed happily as she dropped the rest of her clothes in a pile on the floor.

"Yes, Sev if you want me, I want you." Lily moved her arms around his neck pulling him in close, kissing him passionately. Snape didn't need any more encouragement as he undressed while kissing her, then he picked Lily up in his arms and carried her to her bed.

The two enjoyed their first time together as they lay next to each other gasping and looking happily pleased with each other.

During the summer Snape had tried to show Lily some dark spells he had learn from his mother. Some she found very interesting while others she was revolted by them.

Lily was not too happy when she accidentally killed a sparrow and cried for quite a while. Snape had apologized over and over to her. He had told her he didn't know what the spell was for since his mom had said it was for pest. Snape figured it was for bugs to shoo them away or keep them out of the house. Lily figured there were no bugs around the sands by the river so she aimed the spell at the tree without realizing the bird was going to die. She had figured it would fly off with a squawk and come back later.

Lily vowed to never try those spells of his mothers again and asked Snape to do the same thing.

It was the only argument they had during the summer since Snape didn't think some of them was that bad and she was over reacting to it. Snape had stormed off to his own home and had stayed there for a week before he showed back up at Lily's home and asked for her forgiveness. Lily was glad to give it to him and brought him inside to escape the heat. Lily's family had gotten air conditioner so their house was very cool and was a new refuge for them from the heat.

One weekend while Severus had gone with his mother to help her. Lily had gone to the river to catch more crawdads. She figured they'd make a very good dinner. She was though surprised when four boys showed up.

"Hey Evans," James called to her.

She stopped to turn around seeing them running toward her.

"Wow this is so cool, to see you over the summer," James told her happily.

"It's good to see you boys as well." Lily continued walking toward the river.

"So where are you going with the net and two buckets?" Sirius asked eyeing the empty buckets.

"I'm going to catch some crawfish for dinner tonight."

The four boys looked puzzled over this.

"Er catch what?" James asked taking a bucket from her.

"They look like little lobsters," She giggled. They still looked puzzled.

"One day I need to take you blokes to a Muggle restaurant,"

"Sounds good to me," Lupon replied looking pleased.

"I'll go for it," Sirius agreed.

"If it has food I'm there," Peter piped up excitedly.

"So will it be a date?" James asked moving his eyebrows up and down.

Lily looked at him her mouth stretching into a smile. "A date with all four of you… that might be interesting?"

James looked horrified, "No just a date with me?"

"Oh so the others are the chaperones, in case I try something?"

James chuckled the others laughed heartily.

"No they are now not going with us,"

Lily laughed, "Sorry but they have to go and learn about Muggle eateries." She looked at all of them. "Unless you are planning to take Muggle Studies?"

They all looked revolted at the idea.

"I thought not," She laughed stopping at her favorite area at the river. "Ok I'm going in to catch some dinner," She stripped off her shirt and shorts leaving her in a tiny bikini. She picked up the net leaning over to tease the boys.

The four boys were openly oogling her.

"Wow she looks as good as the posters of Muggle girls I got?"

"Better," The three exclaimed watching her wade out into the water.

Lily grinned to herself before leaping into the water so they had a flash of rear and legs before she dissappeared from sight. After a few minutes she came back up. She swam with ease to the shore. She walked out of the water with four crawdads in the net.

She grabbed up the bucket. She took it to the water adding in some. She dumped in her catch.

Walking back to the boys she showed them what she had. "These are crawdads, or some call crawfish." The boys looked down at the ugly little creatures.

"You eat those?" Sirius asked a look of disgust on his handsome face.

"I sure do," Lily chuckled. "Time to get more," She turned back to the water.

"Hey can I help you?" James called hopeful.

"Sure jump in but be careful the pinchers hurt like hell," Lily warned him.

"I will but…" He looked at his jeans.

"Go in your boxers no one will care," Lily laughed diving into the water.

James gave a shrug and stripped to his boxers. He leaped in after her with the other three following his lead.

Peter was rather embaressed since he was the only one with tighty whitey on. They showed through quite well. The others were all glad they had dark type of boxers on.

Lily ignored his darker area laughing happily as they all leaped into the water and out again trying to catch dinner.

Sirius came up screaming loudly a crawdad attached to his finger.

"Oh no," Lily grabbed her wand from her shorts pointing it at his hand.

"Relashio," Lily shouted. The crawdad fell from his hand.

"Ah man thanks Evans that hurt like hell," Sirius sucked his finger where it had been pinched hard.

They others all laughed now that they knew he was fine. Sirius started then splashing them all with water.

This of course started a splashing war between the five of them.

After several hours of having fun playing catching food and talking happily sitting in the soft sand they decided to head back.

Lily just carried her shirt and shorts. She was enjoying showing off for the boys.

"So which of you four gentlemen are going to carry these heavy buckets?"

"I will," James grabbed one of them Remus grabbed the other one. Sirius grabbed up, the net.

"Ok lets get back I worked up a appitite now," Lily told them. The five walked back to her place laughing and talking about the fun they had.

Once back they walked into her house where she had them set the buckets down.

"Let me get the water going," She grabbed out her moms largest pot filling it with water and palcing it on the stove.

"What is this?" Peter asked touching the burner that was now glowing red. He gave a screech sticking his finger in his mouth. Tears were flowing down his face. The others looked alarm as though sure it was dark magic.

"It's a stove and what you touch is the burner. Its how Muggles cook food." Lily explained to them. She looked inside a drawer pulling out the first aid crème to dab some on Peter's finger. He looked extremely grateful.

Once the water was boiling. Lily grabbed up a crawdad. "This is how you cook them," She dropped it into the boiling water.

"Does it hurt?" Peter asked.

"Uh no clue but it should be fast for them," Lily had never thought on that. She grabbed up a couple more dropping them in as well.

"When do you know its done?"

"When its red," Lily told them dropping in another.

"Let me try that," Lupin grabbed one up and dropped it in saying, "have fun Death Eater,"

They all roared with laughter. They were all dropping them in saying things like.

"Death Eaters make lousy swimmers."

"Die now Death Eater."

"Enjoy the hot tub Death Eater,"

"Don't be mad it's nothing personal it's just that you're a Death Eater," James told one he was looking at before dropping it in.

Lily was laughing at their antics.

Lily started to prepare some biscuits and beans along with a leafy salad with bits of bacon and cheese in it.

"Where are your parents?" James finally asked since they had not been disturbed the whole time they had been at her home.

"Oh they'll be here around eight give or take some time," She smiled pleased. The table was set with the food ready. She had of course held some out for her parents. She didn't worry about her sister since she never showed up at any given time and was always bitter and angry with her so wouldn't eat anything she had cooked for dinner.

Lily had made a large amount of chocolate pudding with banans in it. She had them in the fridge for desert. The five all sat down to eat. The boys loved cracking open the crawfish and eating the flesh inside. Lily added some of her own to her salad. They laughed and talked happily eating her dinner. They were all impressed with her cooking skills.

Once dinner was done and the dishes cleaned she brought them to the living room where she introduced them to TV. The boys loved it and all shouted happily over the racing that was done with cars.

It was very late when the four boys had left the Evans's home. They had a fun time and were very glad to had spent such a fun time there.

The summer had gone by uneventful after that the weather was still too hot when it came time to go back to school. Lily had called a cab to pick her and Severus up from her home; since her parents had to go help Petunia who was complaining loudly and non-stop that they were always happy to take her to the train station; but were not willing to help her get ready for school.

Lily knew she had picked the first day of September for their help since she had to leave for school then just to spite her for their argument during the summer. Plus the fact that Lily had made a habit of kissing Snape in front of her any time she saw her. Lily loaded her own trunk into the trunk of the car with Snape's trunk. Snape was not worried about saying good-bye to his own parents since they had hardly noticed that he had spent almost no time at home.

The two had climbed into the cab and told the driver where to go. Lily sat close to Snape with her head on his shoulder.

Snape couldn't stop smiling all the way to Kings Cross.

She never told him about the Marauders showing up and spending the day with her.

Once they were there Snape had gone into Kings Cross to get a cart to bring their trunks inside. Lily had paid the cab driver and left what she hoped was a good tip.

Snape was back quickly and loaded the two trunks onto the cart. Lily walked with him back to the station as the cab driver left.

The two walked through the barrier quickly before anyone saw them. Neither noticed the small child who saw it and quickly told his parents who laughed and told him people couldn't walk through brick walls.

The little boy looked as though he wanted to run over and try going through him self.

Inside the Nine and Three Quarters platform the two walked over to the train to load up their trunks. Lily saw that there were several other students here along with several new first years that were looking more then scared. Lily was glad she had someone with her when she had started here.

Lily found a compartment for the two to sit in. They loaded their trunks up above and were settling down for the trip when the door slid open.

Lily looked up to see James standing there.

"Hey Snivellus why not go and sit with your fellow Slytherin and leave the Gryffindor's alone." James sat down across from Lily since she was next to the window with Snape on the other side.

"James can't you try not to be a git for once?" Lily was sure she was going to get a headache from these two boys hostility.

"Potter, why don't you get over it and leave Lily alone! I know you fancy her but she's too good for you!" Snape snarled at him

"Look whose talking about not being good enough!" James shouted as he pulled his wand out of his pocket. Snape had follow suit pulling out his own wand.

Both had stood up glaring at each other with their wands pointed at each other.

Lily stood up and got between them glowering at them both.

"Knock it off boys! If you two fight I'm going to sit with the girls and not talk to either of you for a month!" Lily looked between the two boys who were looking as though they were weighing the possibility of a girl not talking for a month.

"Sev, James!" Lily said warningly as she continued to look between them.

The door slid open again and Sirius, Lupin and Peter walked in. Sirius looked as handsome and cool as always, Lupin looked as though he had been ill and Peter looked excited at the possibility of a fight.

"Need some help James?" Sirius asked casually.

"No he doesn't" Lily shouted.

James smiled as he; pocket his wand.

"No need Sirius; I was just having some fun." James chuckled as he sat back down. Snape curled his lip at him and leaned over to whisper to Lily.

"I'm going to see some of my friends; I'll be back in a while." Snape walked out of the compartment slamming the door behind him so the window shook violently. Lily was surprised it didn't break.

"Thanks Potter, you couldn't have been a bigger git could you?" Lily huffed as she sat back down glaring at him. "I can't see why you had to pick this compartment, there are other ones!" Lily went to looking out the window.

"Come on, Evans I can't believe you'd want his company over mine. I mean he's in Slytherin, remember all they think of doing is Dark Arts there!"

Lily looked at James with fire in her eyes. "Just because some of them are into Dark Arts doesn't mean they all are!" Lily said but was not feeling to good about it since she knew Snape had a big interest in the Dark Arts. But he couldn't help it since his mother was always practicing it and taught him nothing else but Dark Arts spells.

The four boys didn't look convinced. It wasn't long before Sirius brought out a pack of exploding snap cards and started up a game. Lily watched bemused at the boys playing.

"So Evan any plan for the coming school year?" James asked trying to sound as though nothing more had gone on then someone sneezing loudly.

Lily looked as though she wasn't to sure how much she wanted to tell him but figured it was better to be polite and talk then to sit and be bored the whole way to school.

"My parents gave me some money so I could buy a pet. I've wanted one for a while now. I wasn't able to get one during the summer so I plan on getting it in Hogsmeade. I can't decide what type yet though. An owl would be useful, like your snowy owl. But I use the school owls so much that it seems silly to get my own. I'll just have to shop around on the first trip there."

James eyes lit up and he spoke.

"Hey why don't I go with you on the first day to help you shop for one?"

Lily was surprised since she had figured she'd be going with Severus to find one.

"I'll think about it." Lily wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but at the same time she didn't want to make Snape mad.

"Ok I'll remind you when it comes time to go there!" James told her pleased. He returned his attention to the game. It was almost time to arrive at the school when the door slid back open and Snape walked inside. Snape sat back down by Lily glaring around at the other boys as they played cards.

"Hey Sev, welcome back I was beginning to wonder if you'd show back up!" Lily spoke softly causing the boys to strain to hear her words. Lupin was the exception though for he had very good hearing thanks to the werewolf blood in him.

"I was worried about you, are you ok now?"

Snape smiled at Lily, he leaned in close to whisper even more softly into her ear.

"I'm fine I just didn't want you to have to choose between me and your house. Remember what McGonagall said your house is like your family, so I was just visiting with my house family."

Lily smiled happily at him and gave his hand a squeeze. This did not go unnoticed by the other boys who were looking less then thrilled by the display of closeness between them.

The train had pulled into the station. They all disembark the train and made their way to the carriages. Lily watched Hagrid come along and gathered up all the first years to take them to the small rowboats. Lily wished she were riding the small rowboats again since it was probably cooler then the carriages. The humidity was so heavy Lily was sure she might melt.

"I can't believe its September and still so hot out!" Lily complained as they climbed into a carriage. It started off quickly after a few Hufflepuff third years climbed up into it with them.

The Great Hall looked wonderful to Lily as they made their way to their separate tables. Lily sat down next to Tara who started in telling her about her summer vacation to the states.

Lily ate her fill of dinner. She passed up desert since she was feeling a bit to full after so much chicken, pork, vegetables and bread rolls.

Dumbledore was talking about staying away from the Forbidden Forest and to leave the Whomping willow alone since a boy last year had lost an eye to it. Lily was not interested in getting close to a tree that hit people. She had watched some of the other kids playing games around the tree and trying to not get hit. Lily was more interested in learning when the first visit to Hogsmeade was.

"The first visit to the town of Hogsmeade will be posted in the common rooms and that students under the third year were not allowed to visit the town."

Lily couldn't wait to go up to the common room to see when the first visit was. As soon as Dumbledore was done talking Lily leaped to her feet and practically ran up to the common room. Lily stood in front of the portrait panting when she gasped out last year's password.

"Sorry wrong password." The Fat Lady told her.

"Ohh come on you know me!" Lily complained but the Fat Lady stayed shut.

"What's wrong Evans?" James asked as he, Sirius, Lupin and Peter strolled over to her.

"I don't know the password." Lily looked angrily at the Fat Lady who ignored her.

James laughed happily he said. "Butter buns." James grinned at Lily when the portrait of the Fat Lady open up allowing them all to climb inside.

"Thanks James." Lily said to him as she climbed in and went straight to the bulletin board.

"Yes it's going to be on the first week end of October." Lily was so excited she was wondering if she would sleep that night. James was standing next to her looking at the notice with her.

"Great I'll save that day open." James sauntered over to his friends Lily shook her head.

"Boys!" Lily walked up to the girl's dormitory to lie on her bed wondering what she should get there.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10. Lily's new pet.

It was only the third week into September. Lily felt as thought the month had purposely slowed down just to irk her. Lily was sitting in Transfiguration today with Snape. The two were to work on transfiguring a Small bird into a saltshaker. They would be graded on style, looks and hole size. Lily was having problems with it, since she kept thinking back over the last summer.

"Sev, I can't do this! I don't want to kill this bird!" Lily whispered to him.

Severus chuckled at her causing her to glare at him.

"What, you remember what happen!"

Snape smiled a bit more gently keeping his laughter inside. Snape placed a large callous hand comfortingly on Lily's small soft hand.

"I do Remember Li. I'm sorry for laughing about it. If you're so worried just ask Professor McGonagall if you can change it back after it's been graded."

Snape knew that killing the bird had hurt her desperately and now she loathed the idea of hurting any living creature.

Lily looked very pleased with such an easy solution to her problem.

"Thanks Sev, I can always count on you!"

James sat with his three friends two rows behind Lily and Severus. James was grumbling to Lupin who was seated next to him with Sirius and Peter in the two seats by theirs. Sirius was trying to help Peter with his transfiguration.

"No Peter, not like that! I keep telling you, hold your wand like this! Are you even listening to me?" Sirius was getting frustrated with Peter. All three boys would take turns helping Peter in the different classes. It was not something they ever looked forward to doing.

"Why is Lily, friends with that greasy git?" James asked for what seemed to Lupin a thousandth time in this class alone.

Lupin had just transfigured his small blue bird into a very pretty blue saltshaker with a light feather design and perfectly shaped holes.

James who was to busy watching Lily changing her own green bird into a cute round green shaker with hole that were a tad big for a shaker.

Lupin looked at them talking and Lily comparing her shaker to Severus's shaker. Snape had a red bird with black wings; his shaker was black with a red stripe going around its base, with holes just the right size. Lupin was impressed despite him self.

Lupin smiled softly he had not told James that he had seen them snogging after the dance by the entrance to the common room and was not willing to be the one to cause James to change Snape into a slimy slug and step on him.

James transfigured his own yellow bird into a shaker with yellow splotches all over it and the holes were too small.

"James stop worrying about it and concentrate on your work, your shaker is squawking at you." Lupin chuckled as the shaker started to shake on its own as though trying to take flight.

James looked down horrified at his mistake; he had never done so badly in class before.

"It's that stupid Snape's fault I messed up!" James growled.

"Yes right, we can see him forcing you to do it wrong!" Lupin said drolly. James glared as the other two laughed.

James was glad the class had finally ended. He had manage to get his shaker to stop chirping and trying to take flight, but was sure he would be marked down for having to take longer then usual

Lily was very happy about her shaker and McGonagall's assurance that she always transforms them back after she had graded them.

Lily was feeling good and had a bit of a bounce in her step after class. Lily then noticed that Snape was paying attention to James, Sirius, Lupin and Peter.

"What's going on Sev?" Lily asked him. He was clearly not paying attention to what she had said.

"What?" Snape looked back at her a curious look in his eyes.

"You seem to be paying close attention to those boys why?" Lily nodded slightly toward the four boys.

"I'm not really it's just they were talking about something called Marauders and map. I'm sure they are up to no good. I wouldn't be surprised if they are helping Lupin disappear all the time."

Lily laughed pleasantly. "Sev, you need to stop worrying so much about them, I mean who cares what they are up too." Lily walked on giggling girlishly.

No way am I going to tell him Lupin's a werewolf and that's why he leaves all the time.

Lily thought to her self since she knew Snape was always trying to get the four boys expelled from school.

Lily made her way to the library to look up a few more facts about transfigurations of animals in to inanimate objects. Severus went down to his common room with an apology to her. Libraries were very dull places to be in his eyes.

Lily knew he rather stay away from them and only went when it was necessary to look up something, other wise he rather read alone. Lily enjoyed the library and was often there to look up new facts about the subject they were currently learning.

Snape was down in the Slytherin common room with several of his friends.

"I got something to show you!" Malfoy lifted the sleeve of his robe to show a tattoo of a skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth.

"Wow way cool!" Crabbe answered as he looked at it.

"I got one too." Avery showed his arm to the other boys who all gawked at it.

"We are now part of the Dark Lords Death Eaters. He gave us this mark when we swore to serve him. We're going to get rid of Muggles' and Mudbloods' now!" Malfoy pulled out a mask from behind him. "Isn't this wicked cool; we wear it when we go to meet with him. There are several of us now in his family! You guys should come with us and join in too!"

Snape smiled his thoughts on how impressed Lily would be if he were strong and powerful and able to rid the school of people that the Dark Lord consider undesirable.

Snape pushed back the nagging little thought that said. Lily is Muggle born; she'd be one of them that Lord Voldermort would kill immediately.

"I'll join up!" Snape said to Malfoy who gave him a soft lopsided smile.

"I knew you would Snape your smart!"

"Hey I'll join too!"

"Yeah me too." Crabbe wasn't about to let Goyle join with out him. After all they were dating sisters.

Several others all chimed in to join the Death Eaters including Bellatrix and her sister. Malfoy was very pleased to see Cissy join in since he was thinking of asking her out before he left the school at the end of this year. Yes he knew his parents were encouraging it since they had told him once she is out of school the two shall be getting married. He wasn't to worried about that since he had dated many other girls through school and since his parents wanted to make sure he stayed with a pureblood girl he wasn't going to argue since she would be more to he Dark Lord's liking.

"Good, good, that'll please the Dark Lord very much to have such faithful followers." Malfoy chuckled softly. I knew these blokes would join once Snape did and was praised for it they are so simple.

Snape left to go out to the Great Hall to see Lily already at the Gryffindor table eating some dinner. Snape walked over to see her.

"I can't talk too long I just wanted to say I'll be kinda busy for a couple of day, but don't worry, you'll be proud of me!" Snape gave her a wink and walked off to his own table. Lily looked surprised and then her mind went in circles about what it could possible be that would make her so proud of him?

"What did that git want with you?" a voice came from beside her that sounded as though ice was flowing from it.

Lily glared up at James. "Why don't you go marry a troll?" Lily growled.

"Ah, come on Evans your really not trollish like honest." James laughed. Lily continued to glare at him.

"Like I'd ever marry a conceited git like you?" Lily scooted down several seats away from James as his friends roared with laughter.

Snape was smiling as he watched Lily move away from James. "That's my girl!" Snape muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Avery asked Snape who looked at him as though he was sure the guy was hearing things.

"What are you talking about?" Snape ask silkily.

"It sounded like you were saying something about a girl. Don't tell me a misfit like you has a girlfriend when a great looking guy like me doesn't!" Avery laughed happily.

Snape just raised an eyebrow at him.

"What ever." Snape mumbled he return his gaze to Lily who was reading and eating her food slowly.

The next couple of weeks went by rather quickly for Lily she was not seeing Snape as often. He was quite busy, as he had said he would be. Lily wondered where he had been going off to with his buddies all the time. She couldn't help but feel worried about him since the friends he was with were always getting into trouble and were always casting some dark spell on some unsuspecting student from another house.

Lily wished so strongly that he'd stay away from them.

The day came to go into Hogsmeade. Lily was thrilled since she was finally going to be able to buy her pet.

Lily had left the common room in great spirits as she made her way to the Great Hall.

Lily spotted Severus coming up from his common room and quickly walked over to him.

"Hey Sev, are you ready for our shopping trip to Hogsmeade?" Lily thought for a moment she saw surprise in Severus's eyes when she asked him.

"Sure of course I am." Severus smiled warmly at her. He walked with her to the Great Hall.

"I don't really feel like eating I just want to get into town and find my pet." Lily confided in Snape.

"You still don't know what kind you want?" Severus asked her.

"Not really, I use the school owls and I really don't think a rat would suit me and toads just seem dull to me."

"Toads are all the rage right now though!" Snape pointed out.

Lily laughed pleasantly. "I know they are and one girl in my house insist that you can get a spell to change it into a prince when you're ready to marry. She says one kiss after the spell is applied will do it, ugh. The thought of kissing a toad is so gross!" Lily stuck her tongue out and made gagging noises. Snape laughed uproariously. Lily laughed with him. She took his hand in her own.

The two walked on out of the Great Hall toward the front door where everyone gathered to leave after the were checked off the list, Filch though was not yet there The two stood there for a few minutes looking around in silence.

"We can eat in town if you'd prefer?" Snape told her, "leave now before the others."

Lily looked thoughtful. "I'd like that let's leave now the sooner the better!"

Snape looked around to be sure no one was watching as they made their way to the main gates and the road to Hogsmeade. Snape's mind was in a whirlwind of thoughts as he walked down the road with Lily. Snape had forgotten that he promised Lily he would go shopping in Hogsmeade with her and had made plans with his fellow Slytherins to get the Dark Mark today from Lord Voldermort. They had been very busy the last couple of weeks proving that they were worthy of becoming his followers. Snape was sure once he proved him self that he'd never have to worry about losing Lily.

There's only one thing I can do now and that's ditch her along the way and just apologize by saying we some how got separated and I couldn't find her and came back to the school to wait for her there.

Snape knew if he could steer her into a place like Honeydukes or The Three Broomsticks then he'd lose her in the crowds there. He figured she'd run into some girl friends and would be ok and still happy they spent most of the time together.

With this in mind Snape was ready to help her shop until noon when he was suppose to meet up with the others to then go and meet with Voldermort in a secret location. Malfoy was not telling where it was and was acting all the smugger for it.

Snape went with Lily into a little teashop where they had some hot tea and some muffins made with ever changing flavors. Lily was amazed every time she bit into one and had a new taste. First it was green beans, and then chocolate after that it was fish with pork following after that then vanilla with strawberry crème after that.

Lily suspected Severus had gotten a foul tasting bite from the face he was currently making.

"What flavor you'd get?"

"Liver, then dirty worms," Snape placed it down on his plate his appetite gone now. Lily tried to keep her laugh in but at the last moment it escaped her. Snape stuck his tongue out at her causing her to laugh even harder. The laughing was contagious and Snape was soon laughing with her.

They soon left the shop to head over to the store that sold all kinds of animals. Lily walked into the dark shop; only a few small candles were burning. Lily peered around the shop trying to see what animals were there.

Lily looked into large cages full of ravens, small cages full of baby toads and medium size cages full of kittens. There were only four left, they were dark brown, pure white and two orange colored kittens. The fur looked thick and fluffy on all of them but the one orange kitten's fur looked the thickest of them. He had a small flat face and looked very intelligent.

"What kind of kittens are they?" Lily asked of Snape who shrugged his shoulders.

"Babies?"

Lily laughed at that. "I can tell they are babies but what kind of babies?"

"They are mixed blood!" A stern voice said, from behind them.

Lily and Severus jumped and turned around to see an older gray hair woman with deep lines in her face. She looked as though life had been very hard on her.

"They have cats blood and Kneezle blood in them so they live longer grow up slower and are highly more intelligent then your average house cat."

"Oh." Lily turned back to see the one orange kitten looking at her with a very intense stare.

"I'll take him." Lily pointed to the kitten that was still staring at her unblinkingly.

The two left the shop with Lily holding a small furry kitten in her arms a bemused looking Snape watching her.

"So what are you going to name him?"

Lily looked thoughtful for several minutes. "I have no clue?" Lily kissed his furry little head.

"A good name hmm how about Crookshanks?" Snape asked.

Lily stopped in her tracks looking at him.

"After that wizard we read about that was responsible for saving a town of people from a giant invasion?"

"Yeah, that's the one. It was pretty courage's of him even if he did loose his life from it."

"You're right I will name him that!" Lily looked at the kitten he snuggled closer.

"I think he's pleased with it too!"

The two walked to Honeydukes, where Lily bought some extra sweets. Lily handed the bag of sweets to Snape. "Here these are for you, for helping me and for being so good to me." Lily felt a small blush creep along her cheeks.

Snape didn't say anything he was feeling way too guilty that he was going to leave her alone soon to meet up with the others.

"You do like sweets right? I got some of those great tasting chococreme balls and some strawberry flavored quills and ever-chewy licorice rope. I also picked up some of those glop clusters, and Jelly Slugs I don't know what they are like but you can tell me after you've eaten them." Lily went on talking, taking his silence as a sign that he didn't like sweets and she just blew it. Lily felt a blush creeping up her face as she tried to think of something to say to make up for it, when Snape finally spoke up.

"Thanks Lil, I do like sweets and I'll tell you what ones are best." Severus gave her a hug, causing Lily to shift her kitten to keep him from being squashed between them.

Lily pulled back and looked into his dark eyes for a moment she thought she saw regret there but it vanished so quickly she wasn't completely sure she saw it.

"No problem Sev. Like I said you're so great to me I just wanted to show some way how much I appreciate you." Lily grabbed his hand and started to pull him down the street.

Snape was feeling even guiltier for having to leave her and having a few second and third thoughts about joining the Death Eaters. Snape was then worried he couldn't figure out where his loyalties should lie. One part kept telling him to go and join them he would be so powerful that Lily would always be his. Another side of him kept saying forget the others stay with Lily.

The decision was taken from him as they walked down the street. Lily looked over at him.

"I'm going to duck on into the loo I'll be right back." Lily walked off to the public loo where many other girls were inside it already fixing their hair and chattering about the latest gossip.

Lily didn't know that out side several other Slytherins had found their friend and housemate. Who were glad to find him at last?

"Come on Snape, we gotta go or we'll be late!"

Snape's crooked smile though it was strained as he followed the others off toward the outskirts of town.

Lily left with several girls. As they walked outside Lily noticed that Snape was nowhere in sight.

"I guess he must be at the Three Broomsticks?" Lily muttered to her self. Lily followed along with the girls to the Three Broomsticks. They entered to find it was very crowded with Hogwarts students all laughing eating and drinking hot butterbeer.

Lily sat with other girls from her house all talking happily. Tara was still talking endlessly about her trip to the states.

"I couldn't believe it when my cousin said they don't get homework there during the summer and that they don't have Muggle born witches in the schools. They only take pure bloods."

Lily sat listening to her friend for the hundredth time and was once again glad she didn't live there since she would not have gotten to go to school and learn magic.

Lily was tired and wanted to get back to the school with her new kitten. She was disappointed that Snape was nowhere in sight as she walked alone back up to school leaving her friends at the Three Broomsticks.

Lily saw James, Sirius, Lupin and Peter up ahead of her all talking and holding a piece of parchment between them

"Nah we can't add it to the map there just isn't room for it."

"I think we should try though."

"No it won't work it has to stay some what simple so that we can use it easier."

Lily wondered what they were using since the piece of parchment didn't look special to her as she walked by and gave a curious look at it.

"Hey Evans want to go have dinner with us?" James called to her.

"No thanks." Lily waved back at him as she continued on her way to school.

Lily was sitting at the feast feeding pieces of meat to her kitten Crookshank. Crookshank purred happily as he ate and then curled in her lap to sleep. Lily was full when she left to go back to the common room. Lily looked over at the Slytherin table and could not see Snape there. Lily also noticed that the other four boys who constantly pestered her were not at the Gryffindor table.

Lily couldn't have explain it but she was feeling a bit lonesome and wasn't sure whose company she was wanting most, a guy she loved or a guy she found amusing in a odd sort of way.

Lily showed her kitten Crookshank to the Fat Lady so he would be able to get into the common room when he showed up. The Fat Lady was very pleased to meet him and promised her she'd always let him inside. Lily then crawled through her self and showed Crookshank where her bed was located. Lily lay down on her bed with her new kitten and was soon asleep with the kitten curled up around her feet.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Lily's new pet.

It was only the third week into September. Lily felt as thought the month had purposely slowed down just to irk her. Lily was sitting in Transfiguration today with Snape. The two were to work on transfiguring a Small bird into a saltshaker. They would be graded on style, looks and hole size. Lily was having problems with it, since she kept thinking back over the last summer.

"Sev, I can't do this! I don't want to kill this bird!" Lily whispered to him.

Severus chuckled at her causing her to glare at him.

"What, you remember what happen!"

Snape smiled a bit more gently keeping his laughter inside. Snape placed a large callous hand comfortingly on Lily's small soft hand.

"I do Remember Li. I'm sorry for laughing about it. If you're so worried just ask Professor McGonagall if you can change it back after it's been graded."

Snape knew that killing the bird had hurt her desperately and now she loathed the idea of hurting any living creature.

Lily looked very pleased with such an easy solution to her problem.

"Thanks Sev, I can always count on you!"

James sat with his three friends two rows behind Lily and Severus. James was grumbling to Lupin who was seated next to him with Sirius and Peter in the two seats by theirs. Sirius was trying to help Peter with his transfiguration.

"No Peter, not like that! I keep telling you, hold your wand like this! Are you even listening to me?" Sirius was getting frustrated with Peter. All three boys would take turns helping Peter in the different classes. It was not something they ever looked forward to doing.

"Why is Lily, friends with that greasy git?" James asked for what seemed to Lupin a thousandth time in this class alone.

Lupin had just transfigured his small blue bird into a very pretty blue saltshaker with a light feather design and perfectly shaped holes.

James who was to busy watching Lily changing her own green bird into a cute round green shaker with hole that were a tad big for a shaker.

Lupin looked at them talking and Lily comparing her shaker to Severus's shaker. Snape had a red bird with black wings; his shaker was black with a red stripe going around its base, with holes just the right size. Lupin was impressed despite him self.

Lupin smiled softly he had not told James that he had seen them snogging after the dance by the entrance to the common room and was not willing to be the one to cause James to change Snape into a slimy slug and step on him.

James transfigured his own yellow bird into a shaker with yellow splotches all over it and the holes were too small.

"James stop worrying about it and concentrate on your work, your shaker is squawking at you." Lupin chuckled as the shaker started to shake on its own as though trying to take flight.

James looked down horrified at his mistake; he had never done so badly in class before.

"It's that stupid Snape's fault I messed up!" James growled.

"Yes right, we can see him forcing you to do it wrong!" Lupin said drolly. James glared as the other two laughed.

James was glad the class had finally ended. He had manage to get his shaker to stop chirping and trying to take flight, but was sure he would be marked down for having to take longer then usual

Lily was very happy about her shaker and McGonagall's assurance that she always transforms them back after she had graded them.

Lily was feeling good and had a bit of a bounce in her step after class. Lily then noticed that Snape was paying attention to James, Sirius, Lupin and Peter.

"What's going on Sev?" Lily asked him. He was clearly not paying attention to what she had said.

"What?" Snape looked back at her a curious look in his eyes.

"You seem to be paying close attention to those boys why?" Lily nodded slightly toward the four boys.

"I'm not really it's just they were talking about something called Marauders and map. I'm sure they are up to no good. I wouldn't be surprised if they are helping Lupin disappear all the time."

Lily laughed pleasantly. "Sev, you need to stop worrying so much about them, I mean who cares what they are up too." Lily walked on giggling girlishly.

No way am I going to tell him Lupin's a werewolf and that's why he leaves all the time.

Lily thought to her self since she knew Snape was always trying to get the four boys expelled from school.

Lily made her way to the library to look up a few more facts about transfigurations of animals in to inanimate objects. Severus went down to his common room with an apology to her. Libraries were very dull places to be in his eyes.

Lily knew he rather stay away from them and only went when it was necessary to look up something, other wise he rather read alone. Lily enjoyed the library and was often there to look up new facts about the subject they were currently learning.

Snape was down in the Slytherin common room with several of his friends.

"I got something to show you!" Malfoy lifted the sleeve of his robe to show a tattoo of a skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth.

"Wow way cool!" Crabbe answered as he looked at it.

"I got one too." Avery showed his arm to the other boys who all gawked at it.

"We are now part of the Dark Lords Death Eaters. He gave us this mark when we swore to serve him. We're going to get rid of Muggles' and Mudbloods' now!" Malfoy pulled out a mask from behind him. "Isn't this wicked cool; we wear it when we go to meet with him. There are several of us now in his family! You guys should come with us and join in too!"

Snape smiled his thoughts on how impressed Lily would be if he were strong and powerful and able to rid the school of people that the Dark Lord consider undesirable.

Snape pushed back the nagging little thought that said. Lily is Muggle born; she'd be one of them that Lord Voldermort would kill immediately.

"I'll join up!" Snape said to Malfoy who gave him a soft lopsided smile.

"I knew you would Snape your smart!"

"Hey I'll join too!"

"Yeah me too." Crabbe wasn't about to let Goyle join with out him. After all they were dating sisters.

Several others all chimed in to join the Death Eaters including Bellatrix and her sister. Malfoy was very pleased to see Cissy join in since he was thinking of asking her out before he left the school at the end of this year. Yes he knew his parents were encouraging it since they had told him once she is out of school the two shall be getting married. He wasn't to worried about that since he had dated many other girls through school and since his parents wanted to make sure he stayed with a pureblood girl he wasn't going to argue since she would be more to he Dark Lord's liking.

"Good, good, that'll please the Dark Lord very much to have such faithful followers." Malfoy chuckled softly. I knew these blokes would join once Snape did and was praised for it they are so simple.

Snape left to go out to the Great Hall to see Lily already at the Gryffindor table eating some dinner. Snape walked over to see her.

"I can't talk too long I just wanted to say I'll be kinda busy for a couple of day, but don't worry, you'll be proud of me!" Snape gave her a wink and walked off to his own table. Lily looked surprised and then her mind went in circles about what it could possible be that would make her so proud of him?

"What did that git want with you?" a voice came from beside her that sounded as though ice was flowing from it.

Lily glared up at James. "Why don't you go marry a troll?" Lily growled.

"Ah, come on Evans your really not trollish like honest." James laughed. Lily continued to glare at him.

"Like I'd ever marry a conceited git like you?" Lily scooted down several seats away from James as his friends roared with laughter.

Snape was smiling as he watched Lily move away from James. "That's my girl!" Snape muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Avery asked Snape who looked at him as though he was sure the guy was hearing things.

"What are you talking about?" Snape ask silkily.

"It sounded like you were saying something about a girl. Don't tell me a misfit like you has a girlfriend when a great looking guy like me doesn't!" Avery laughed happily.

Snape just raised an eyebrow at him.

"What ever." Snape mumbled he return his gaze to Lily who was reading and eating her food slowly.

The next couple of weeks went by rather quickly for Lily she was not seeing Snape as often. He was quite busy, as he had said he would be. Lily wondered where he had been going off to with his buddies all the time. She couldn't help but feel worried about him since the friends he was with were always getting into trouble and were always casting some dark spell on some unsuspecting student from another house.

Lily wished so strongly that he'd stay away from them.

The day came to go into Hogsmeade. Lily was thrilled since she was finally going to be able to buy her pet.

Lily had left the common room in great spirits as she made her way to the Great Hall.

Lily spotted Severus coming up from his common room and quickly walked over to him.

"Hey Sev, are you ready for our shopping trip to Hogsmeade?" Lily thought for a moment she saw surprise in Severus's eyes when she asked him.

"Sure of course I am." Severus smiled warmly at her. He walked with her to the Great Hall.

"I don't really feel like eating I just want to get into town and find my pet." Lily confided in Snape.

"You still don't know what kind you want?" Severus asked her.

"Not really, I use the school owls and I really don't think a rat would suit me and toads just seem dull to me."

"Toads are all the rage right now though!" Snape pointed out.

Lily laughed pleasantly. "I know they are and one girl in my house insist that you can get a spell to change it into a prince when you're ready to marry. She says one kiss after the spell is applied will do it, ugh. The thought of kissing a toad is so gross!" Lily stuck her tongue out and made gagging noises. Snape laughed uproariously. Lily laughed with him. She took his hand in her own.

The two walked on out of the Great Hall toward the front door where everyone gathered to leave after the were checked off the list, Filch though was not yet there The two stood there for a few minutes looking around in silence.

"We can eat in town if you'd prefer?" Snape told her, "leave now before the others."

Lily looked thoughtful. "I'd like that let's leave now the sooner the better!"

Snape looked around to be sure no one was watching as they made their way to the main gates and the road to Hogsmeade. Snape's mind was in a whirlwind of thoughts as he walked down the road with Lily. Snape had forgotten that he promised Lily he would go shopping in Hogsmeade with her and had made plans with his fellow Slytherins to get the Dark Mark today from Lord Voldermort. They had been very busy the last couple of weeks proving that they were worthy of becoming his followers. Snape was sure once he proved him self that he'd never have to worry about losing Lily.

There's only one thing I can do now and that's ditch her along the way and just apologize by saying we some how got separated and I couldn't find her and came back to the school to wait for her there.

Snape knew if he could steer her into a place like Honeydukes or The Three Broomsticks then he'd lose her in the crowds there. He figured she'd run into some girl friends and would be ok and still happy they spent most of the time together.

With this in mind Snape was ready to help her shop until noon when he was suppose to meet up with the others to then go and meet with Voldermort in a secret location. Malfoy was not telling where it was and was acting all the smugger for it.

Snape went with Lily into a little teashop where they had some hot tea and some muffins made with ever changing flavors. Lily was amazed every time she bit into one and had a new taste. First it was green beans, and then chocolate after that it was fish with pork following after that then vanilla with strawberry crème after that.

Lily suspected Severus had gotten a foul tasting bite from the face he was currently making.

"What flavor you'd get?"

"Liver, then dirty worms," Snape placed it down on his plate his appetite gone now. Lily tried to keep her laugh in but at the last moment it escaped her. Snape stuck his tongue out at her causing her to laugh even harder. The laughing was contagious and Snape was soon laughing with her.

They soon left the shop to head over to the store that sold all kinds of animals. Lily walked into the dark shop; only a few small candles were burning. Lily peered around the shop trying to see what animals were there.

Lily looked into large cages full of ravens, small cages full of baby toads and medium size cages full of kittens. There were only four left, they were dark brown, pure white and two orange colored kittens. The fur looked thick and fluffy on all of them but the one orange kitten's fur looked the thickest of them. He had a small flat face and looked very intelligent.

"What kind of kittens are they?" Lily asked of Snape who shrugged his shoulders.

"Babies?"

Lily laughed at that. "I can tell they are babies but what kind of babies?"

"They are mixed blood!" A stern voice said, from behind them.

Lily and Severus jumped and turned around to see an older gray hair woman with deep lines in her face. She looked as though life had been very hard on her.

"They have cats blood and Kneezle blood in them so they live longer grow up slower and are highly more intelligent then your average house cat."

"Oh." Lily turned back to see the one orange kitten looking at her with a very intense stare.

"I'll take him." Lily pointed to the kitten that was still staring at her unblinkingly.

The two left the shop with Lily holding a small furry kitten in her arms a bemused looking Snape watching her.

"So what are you going to name him?"

Lily looked thoughtful for several minutes. "I have no clue?" Lily kissed his furry little head.

"A good name hmm how about Crookshanks?" Snape asked.

Lily stopped in her tracks looking at him.

"After that wizard we read about that was responsible for saving a town of people from a giant invasion?"

"Yeah, that's the one. It was pretty courage's of him even if he did loose his life from it."

"You're right I will name him that!" Lily looked at the kitten he snuggled closer.

"I think he's pleased with it too!"

The two walked to Honeydukes, where Lily bought some extra sweets. Lily handed the bag of sweets to Snape. "Here these are for you, for helping me and for being so good to me." Lily felt a small blush creep along her cheeks.

Snape didn't say anything he was feeling way too guilty that he was going to leave her alone soon to meet up with the others.

"You do like sweets right? I got some of those great tasting chococreme balls and some strawberry flavored quills and ever-chewy licorice rope. I also picked up some of those glop clusters, and Jelly Slugs I don't know what they are like but you can tell me after you've eaten them." Lily went on talking, taking his silence as a sign that he didn't like sweets and she just blew it. Lily felt a blush creeping up her face as she tried to think of something to say to make up for it, when Snape finally spoke up.

"Thanks Lil, I do like sweets and I'll tell you what ones are best." Severus gave her a hug, causing Lily to shift her kitten to keep him from being squashed between them.

Lily pulled back and looked into his dark eyes for a moment she thought she saw regret there but it vanished so quickly she wasn't completely sure she saw it.

"No problem Sev. Like I said you're so great to me I just wanted to show some way how much I appreciate you." Lily grabbed his hand and started to pull him down the street.

Snape was feeling even guiltier for having to leave her and having a few second and third thoughts about joining the Death Eaters. Snape was then worried he couldn't figure out where his loyalties should lie. One part kept telling him to go and join them he would be so powerful that Lily would always be his. Another side of him kept saying forget the others stay with Lily.

The decision was taken from him as they walked down the street. Lily looked over at him.

"I'm going to duck on into the loo I'll be right back." Lily walked off to the public loo where many other girls were inside it already fixing their hair and chattering about the latest gossip.

Lily didn't know that out side several other Slytherins had found their friend and housemate. Who were glad to find him at last?

"Come on Snape, we gotta go or we'll be late!"

Snape's crooked smile though it was strained as he followed the others off toward the outskirts of town.

Lily left with several girls. As they walked outside Lily noticed that Snape was nowhere in sight.

"I guess he must be at the Three Broomsticks?" Lily muttered to her self. Lily followed along with the girls to the Three Broomsticks. They entered to find it was very crowded with Hogwarts students all laughing eating and drinking hot butterbeer.

Lily sat with other girls from her house all talking happily. Tara was still talking endlessly about her trip to the states.

"I couldn't believe it when my cousin said they don't get homework there during the summer and that they don't have Muggle born witches in the schools. They only take pure bloods."

Lily sat listening to her friend for the hundredth time and was once again glad she didn't live there since she would not have gotten to go to school and learn magic.

Lily was tired and wanted to get back to the school with her new kitten. She was disappointed that Snape was nowhere in sight as she walked alone back up to school leaving her friends at the Three Broomsticks.

Lily saw James, Sirius, Lupin and Peter up ahead of her all talking and holding a piece of parchment between them

"Nah we can't add it to the map there just isn't room for it."

"I think we should try though."

"No it won't work it has to stay some what simple so that we can use it easier."

Lily wondered what they were using since the piece of parchment didn't look special to her as she walked by and gave a curious look at it.

"Hey Evans want to go have dinner with us?" James called to her.

"No thanks." Lily waved back at him as she continued on her way to school.

Lily was sitting at the feast feeding pieces of meat to her kitten Crookshank. Crookshank purred happily as he ate and then curled in her lap to sleep. Lily was full when she left to go back to the common room. Lily looked over at the Slytherin table and could not see Snape there. Lily also noticed that the other four boys who constantly pestered her were not at the Gryffindor table.

Lily couldn't have explain it but she was feeling a bit lonesome and wasn't sure whose company she was wanting most, a guy she loved or a guy she found amusing in a odd sort of way.

Lily showed her kitten Crookshank to the Fat Lady so he would be able to get into the common room when he showed up. The Fat Lady was very pleased to meet him and promised her she'd always let him inside. Lily then crawled through her self and showed Crookshank where her bed was located. Lily lay down on her bed with her new kitten and was soon asleep with the kitten curled up around her feet.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Exams are coming.

The weeks that followed the Hogsmeade trip were slipping by as fast as someone slipping on a banana peel. It seemed Halloween, Christmas and the New Year were here and gone before they had a real chance to enjoy them. Then they had Eater and the weather beginning to turn nice. The year was hurrying by for them all. Lily spent most of her time studying for final exams while her kitten stayed curled up on her lap. James had taken a shine to the kitten right off and was always bringing him a treat from the kitchen. Sirius was also please to spoil the kitten by making a long string dance for him all around the common room, which always brought a group to gather around and laugh hysterically as the kitten chased the string. Crookshank was always sniffing at Remus and didn't seem to like Peter, who continued to try to get Crookshank to come to him, even tempting him with food which much to Peter's dismay was not working for him.

Lily was pleased that the whole of Gryffindor was thrilled with her pet. He was so small and fluffy with such a funny fluffy bottlebrush type tail that most people just had to play with his tail by grabbing it and feeling the tail slip through their hand. It seems to make people laugh when Crookshank walked by them. Lily was very busy though trying to study for exams.

James and Sirius would comment several times a day that exams were weeks away and what was her hurry

Lily would snap at them every time. "Maybe some people like to wait until the last moment to study and hope they do a good job but I don't want that! I want to make sure I pass with no problems!" Lily looked back down at her parchment where she was working on a difficult potion essay. "Besides O.W.L.S are coming up next year and I want to make sure that next year I'm ready for them!" Lily went back to her parchment writing furiously on it. James looked at Sirius with a what can you do with a bookworm type person look and went back to their game.

The month of June had arrived and Lily was even more frantic about finals. Lily was constantly looking over her notes and rereading different passages in the books.

"I'm looking forward to summer vacation." James was telling Sirius one warm sunny morning. "I think we'll have it don't you?"

Sirius was looking very thoughtful as he ponders his reply. "Yeah I think we are close to it. If not we'll sure as anything have it by the start of school. We'll have a real blast then." James and Sirius started laughing loudly disrupting other students who were trying to beat their brains into submission and remember all of the sessions' they had over the year.

"I'm glad you're going to pass so easily, but can you two be quiet?" Lily snarled at them. Both boys laughed some more and made for the portrait hole.

"Let's go find Lupin he should be ready by now." Sirius said as the two boys left.

Peter walked in to the common room from the boy's dormitory a few minutes later a scared look on his face.

"Lily have you seen James and Sirius, I just can't figure this out. Are we suppose cut up the inchworm and add it before or before after the lacewings or after or stir it then add it and which way do we stir it? …." Peter dropped his work on the table looking thoroughly petrified.

"Here Peter I can help you with that!" Lily pushed her own work aside and looked down at Peter's work. Lily suppressed a laugh as she looked over his work. Peter had clearly not listened to their teacher and had written it down wrong from the beginning.

No wonder the poor guy is in jeopardy of failing that class, this is terrible.

Lily started to make some corrections on his paper and handed it back to Peter.

"Now Peter listened carefully, rewrite it like this and do not change it or how it should be done. You'll do fine if you just follow this." Lily smiled encouragingly at Peter.

"Remember I've gotten nothing but O's in this class."

Peter looked as though his whole life had been saved in one second.

"Thanks Lily you're great. No wonder James likes…." Peter blushed deeply and stood up so fast he almost knocked all the papers over in his hurry.

"Gotta go now, did you see the guys?" Peter walked away quickly.

"They left through the portrait just before you came down."

"Thanks."

Peter quickly walked over and opens up the portrait and scampered through. Lily shook her head bemused at Peter. Lily knew James fancy her but was not interested in him. His head was too big for her likings.

It was two weeks before school ended and the finals had started already Lily was sitting at the Gryffindor table looking over the schedule for the finals.

Lily was feeling a bit lonely lately. Snape had been so busy lately with his friends from Slytherin that Lily had hardly seen him.

It was the same thing when she did see him.

"I can't talk now but I'll tell you everything later and you'll be glad for it honest!"

Then Snape would rush off leaving her feeling even more alone. Lily did have several girl friends here at school but she was not in the mood to hear the latest gossip.

It seemed her friends were more concerned with who was dating whom and who was going to fail their tests and might even have to redo that year.

Lily walked in to Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing this morning to do her final. Lily waited in her seat as the other students started to pour in. James sat in front of her with Sirius while Lupin and Peter sat in the seats next to theirs. Lily looked behind her to see the door. Lily saw Snape walk into the class, she expected him to go and sit with her. Instead he sat with Avery at a table that was seated four away from her own.

"I bet Mudbloods fail this exam. I bet they can't even hold a quill much less write with the quill the way a pure blood can." Avery was pretending to whisper but was making sure Lily heard him well.

Lily felt a fire growing in her gut as she thought of some spells she'd like to use on Avery.

James turned barely in his seat and flicked his wand at Avery. Lily turned to look and saw that Avery had a mouth full of soap. Lily surpassed her laughter since she was thinking the same thing.

Avery was standing spitting soap bubbles out of his mouth while Snape was smirking at him. Lily wondered if they knew who had hit him with that spell.

Sirius and James were laughing silently in their seats while Peter looked spellbound with amazement. Lupin just shook his head softly at the pair of them.

The teacher walked in a few minutes later while Avery was still spitting the soap bubbles out onto the ground.

"Avery, must you always make a mess in here?" The teacher waved his wand and Avery's mouth and the floor were very clean.

"Probably the cleanest his mouth will ever be!" James whispered to Sirius who roared with laughter.

"Enough class lets begin."

Lily was feeling extremely brain tired after she finished the written exam and had to do the practical alone with the teacher in the class room. The students were all lined up outside in the corridor to wait for the teacher to bring them inside. Each student who came out before her looked as though they were beaten with an ugly stick. Most of them were pale and shaking as they left the classroom.

"What's he gonna make us do?" One person asked a tremor of fear in their voice. A few shook their head unable to imagine what kind of horror was in store for them.

Lily was looking nervously around the hallway. Lily frowned as she looked at James and Sirius.

Lily was not surprised to see that James and Sirius were not looking worried at all. Lupin looked deep into his work and was obviously trying to get in a few more minutes of study time.

"Peter Pettigrew."

Everyone watched as Peter walked in to the room while the other student left shaking like a leaf in a strong wind.

"How'd it go?" A round face boy asked him.

"Terrible, I probably got a T on it. I had to fight a Boggart. We hardly did anything with them all year and it's the thing we have to fight off for a practical, it was a nightmare honestly." The boy left still shaking but not as hard, he seemed to be coming back to him self after being able to talk about it.

Lily let out a small sigh; she knew how to fight it and started to think of a very happy memory of when she had battled it and what had happen to the dark masked Death Eater. Lily smiled as dozens of ideas came to her.

Everyone jumped when a loud scream tore through and a second later the door crashed open while Peter ran out white face and trembling hard.

"No, no, no I can't do that! I can't help it, it's not my fault, they are so big so scary!" Peter was blubbering as he ran down the hallway not looking at the others. James and Sirius burst into laughter as they watched their friend run away.

Lily felt bad for him; she knew he was only able to pass most of his classes because of his friends. After a while Lily sat on the floor with several others all concentrating hard on the spells they knew.

"Lily Evans."

Lily stood up to walk into the classroom. Lily stood by the teacher's desk he smiled softly.

"I know this is probably more then any of you can really handle at this time but I figured it would test your meddle and ability more then some Grindylow."

The teacher walked over to a cabinet and turned to face Lily. "Are you prepared?"

Lily nodded her head and looked toward the cabinet.

With out a word the teacher moved away as the door open up slowly and a Boggart in the form of a large black masked man floated toward her.

Lily gasped as she watched him. She knew whom he was supposed to represent. Lord Voldermort. He was rising to power faster every day and was causing Lily to fear what would happen if he were ever able to really take over.

Lily screwed up her courage and brought up her happy thought of him and yelled "Rediculus!" The masked man was suddenly in a rainstorm being splattered with big drops of rain and the black robe was swept up over its head showing lacy bloomers and bright pink frilly dress. Lily couldn't help it she laughed so hard the Boggart was forced quickly back into the cabinet.

"Very Good Evans very good." The teacher made a mark on his clipboard.

"You are free to go and incidentally that was definitely an O for this class."

Lily grinned brightly she turns to leave the room feeling better with every step.

As Lily open the door her teacher shouted behind her. "Potter"

Lily walked out and looked over at James.

"Good luck Potter!" Lily trotted on down the hallway feeling as though nothing could bring her down.

James turned to the other two boys. "See that she likes me!" James knew what his happy thought was as he walked into the room.

Lily saw Snape who had already done his own Defense Against the Dark Arts practical. She knew he had not shown as much fear as others had.

"So Sev, how'd it go for you?"

Severus turned around quickly a small smile on his thin face.

"Uhh ok at least I passed, how about you?" Snape was not about to tell her that the Boggart showed Lily hugging and snogging James then turned to say go away Snivellus.

"Great" Lily beamed with happiness. "Let's get something to eat from the kitchen to celebrate." Lily grabbed his hand leading him toward the kitchen. Snape was happy to follow her.

The two walked into the kitchen after giving the pear a small tickle. The house elves were right there ready to wait on them hand and foot. Lily sat with Snape at the table while they brought over large amount of Butterbeer, several different kinds of deserts and a large roast with boiled potatoes and carrots.

Lily ate slowly while they talked over the exams and how well they thought they had done.

"I know we both aced potions, I heard Slughorn telling Flitwick about how proud he was of the work we've done there."

"That's great, I think I did pretty well with Charms too, but I'm not so sure about History of Magic. That was a tough one to remember all those dates, there are so many." Lily sighed as she took a bite of a chocolate éclair.

"Even if you didn't do well all the ones you did great on will out weigh that one!"

Lily smiled appreciatively. "Thanks I needed to hear that." Lily leaned in close to Snape and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Snape felt his face turning red again.

Why the hell am I not spending more time with her?

Snape didn't want to answer his own question he knew why but didn't want to think about it.

The two left the kitchen very full and happy.

"I gotto go to the common room, will I see you later?" Snape asked softly, his eyes darting around the hallway.

Lily looked at him puzzled by his odd behavior.

"Of course you will Sev, as long as you don't avoid me again." Lily gave Severus another kiss, this one on the lips and turned to walk away.

"Never will I avoid you Lily, never!" Severus walked back to his common room to see his friends all talking excitably. Snape didn't feel like joining in but knew he would have to or they'd become suspicious of him. Snape sat in a cushy armchair and listen to them talk about the next meeting.

Lily went back to her own common room to see James, Sirius, Lupin and Peter all talking about the exam. Lily walked past them as James caught her arm.

"Hey Evans, I did great an O as usual." James smiled up at her.

Lily laughed softly.

"Your head is still as big as ever too!" Lily continued to laugh as she made her way to the girls' dormitory

Lily slept very peacefully that night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Ending of times.

The end of term was only a few days away. The students of Hogwarts were discussing plans for the summer vacation and where they were going or what they were going to be doing. Other students were only interested in lounging around under the warm sun and flipping pieces of food into the lake for the giant squid. All in all it was a very relax and happy times for the students of Hogwarts.

Lily was wandering around the lake watching the giant squid grabbing up pieces of toast across the way. Lily was starting though to become inpatient. She was supposed to be meeting Severus here so they could talk and make plans for the summer. Lily finally sat down at the waters edge quickly untied her shoes and slipped them off her feet and placed her feet into the cool water. Lily had fun kicking at the water to watch it spray out like little drops of sparkling crystals in the sunlight.

"That looks like fun!" An amused voice came behind her. Lily spun around to see Snape there with his usual lopsided smile he bent to take his own shoes off and sat next to Lily with his feet in the water.

"About time you got here!" Lily commented softly Severus placed a hand comfortably on her thigh.

"Sorry the guys in my house were all trying to throw a big party to celebrate the end of school." Snape shook his head his long hair moving back and forth in front of his face. "They can be so…." Snape didn't say anything more, leaving Lily wondering what they were. Lily had thought of many things, but didn't tell Severus since they were his friends; even though Lily had wished more then once that he was not, friends with them.

"So I'm going to visit my grandparents over the summer, I really want you to come with me and meet them." Lily looked imploringly at him. Severus knew he couldn't tell her; no she was just too important to him.

"I'd be happy to go with you." Severus said as he leaned in close to her. A nasty thought then come to Snape. "Is your sister going to be there?"

Lily looked sadly out at the water. "No she won't be. Tuney won't even talk to me, she say's I'm a freak and she wants nothing to do with me. I've kept writing to her but she won't write back after the last letter that said the owl was gross and full of diseases and to never, write to her again. I've sent the letters to my parents asking them to give them to her. They told me she won't take them and just chucks them into the fireplace. I've been hoping she would get over it by now, it's been four years but so far she hasn't and it doesn't look like she will either." Lily blinked her eyes furiously to keep from crying.

Severus placed an arm around her shoulder, pulling her in close to him.

"Its ok Li, one day she'll figure it out. She may be old and gray by then but she'll figure it out one day." He whispered softly into her ear. Lily sniffed some more and placed her face into Snape's' shoulder to try to keep from crying. Severus gave her head a kiss as he rubbed her shoulder.

"Is anything wrong?"

Lily and Severus both jumped at the voice behind them. Lily saw Remus standing there a smirk on his face.

"Aaah Remus, no nothings wrong. I've just been upset because of my sister. Sev is just helping me deal with it." Lily tried to smile normally but was feeling very embarrassed.

Snape just glared at Lupin as he walked closer.

"I just wanted to make sure, you know we Gryffindors' need to look out for each other."

"I don't know why you'd think I'd ever do anything to hurt Lily!" Severus said acidly.

"Never said you would, but you know can't be too careful where Slytherins' are concerned." Remus said softly as he sat down next to Lily. Snape was ready to retort when Lupin spoke over him.

"So what seems to be the problem with your sister? You've never talked about her to any of us?" Remus noted.

"Ah its nothing really, she's just acting all high and mighty and doesn't like me going to school here." Lily told him with a sad smile on her cute face.

Lupin nodded somberly. "It can be hard for a sibling when they are not able to do things the other can." Remus said wisely as he looked out over the lake.

"Thanks Lupin now do you mind leaving us alone!" Snape said with venom in his voice.

Lupin looked past Lily who was now looking down at her lap.

"I take it my presence here is not to your likings?" Remus said casually.

"You got it." Severus was hoping to be alone with Lily and not share her time with a mate of Potter's

"Guys can we just please get along?" Lily asked exasperated.

"Of course we can Evans, I was just leaving anyhow. Enjoy the day Lily." Remus stood up from the lakeside and stretched out before slowly walking away from them. Snape watched him go with narrow eyes.

He had better not go running to Potter and have that idiot come running over here!

Severus thought savagely as Remus rounded the bend in the lake, heading back toward school.

It was of course where Lupin was going. The four had seen Lily sitting out there alone and then noticed Snape walking toward her. James wanted to rush down there and start jinxing Snape with every thing he knew, but Lupin had wisely told him to stay where he was and he would go there to find out what they were up too.

Lupin smiled knowingly as James came running toward him at the entranceway.

"Well what's going on does Evan need our help?" James asked, worry clearly in his voice. Remus laughed easily.

"You worry too much James, she's fine she was just upset because her sister doesn't like her being a witch and Snape was just comforting her."

"That greasy slimy git a comfort, as if," James snarled disgustedly. Sirius of course had agreed whole heartily with his best mate.

"I know you don't like it James, but they are friends, it was evident the first time they came to school." Remus spoke softly as they made there way into the Great Hall. "They shared my compartment on the train ride over. They talked constantly and speculated on what it would be like. Snape was telling her things she had not known being a Muggle born." He sat down next to Peter who was hanging on every word.

"It was obvious that Lily was scared about going and worried about being able to do magic. Snape was generally amazed by the power Lily has, he kept telling her how powerful she is and that she had nothing to worry about." Lupin pulled an apple out of the fruit bowl and started to munch on it.

James said nothing to this he looked disturbed by what he was being told. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" James finally asked Remus.

"Would it have made a difference; you'd have still taken a fancy to Lily." He pointed out logically to his friend.

James blushed deeply. "I have not." James muttered red face, the others all laughed.

"Sure you haven't that's why yo had Remus go and check on her." Sirius chuckled taking a banana from the bowl of fruit. James huffed at this taking a bunch of grapes to munch on. Peter had oranges he was peeling to eat them.

The time had come for them to leave the world of magic and head back to London and in some cases leave the magic all together while others were able to continue to live there. James and sirisu were happily talking at the front doors waiting for their other two friends who sooned joined them. They watched other students gather around to await the carriages. James pretended to not see Lily also waiting by the doors he didn't want to have his friends tease him again for his major fancy of her. He did manage to shuffle his friends in her direction until he was right behind her.

The carriages had pulled up to the front steps of Hogwarts ready to take them to Hogsmeade station to catch the Hogwarts Express back to the Muggle land. Lily was standing by the front door waiting for Snape to arrive. They had made plans to meet there and ride the carriages back together so they could get a compartment together on the train.

"Hey Evans, want to ride with us?" James said directly behind her. Lily turned her head to the side to look at him. "I'm fine thanks; I'm riding with a different friend."

James looked sour as he walked off with Sirius laughing.

"Sorry mate it looks like she isn't warming up to you!"

All three boys laughed James growled.

"Shut up."

Lily was watching as the students made their way to the carriages to leave. Lily looked around wondering what was keeping Snape from meeting her. Lily looked out into the drive noticing that most of the carriages were filling up and getting ready to move out.

"He had better hurry or I'm going without him!" Lily muttered.

"That wouldn't be very nice now would it?" A silky voice spoke up behind her. Lily smiled broadly as she turned around.

"About time you got here." Lily poked Snape in the chest a few times before she gave him a hug, which he returned happily.

"Come on or we're going to be stuck sitting in a crowded one." Lily pulled on Snape's hand toward the carriages. Snape trotted along behind her. They both climbed into one of the few empty ones and settled down next to each other. Snape placed an arm around her neck pulling her even closer. "You look great Li."

Lily smiled pleased.

The two stayed snuggled up as a few second years climbed inside and looked nervously at them.

"Hi" said Lily as the second years gave a small squeaky reply back.

Lily clamped her mouth shut, remembering her first couple of years at school and how scared she was to be there, especially around the older students. Lily did not know that in a carriage ahead of her own, was James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. James was cursing and mumbling about Snape holding onto Lily, while Lupin try to tell him that he was probably just comforting her about leaving and having to go back to see a sister who didn't like her. James was not ready to buy it and Remus was hoping to distract James from the two of them. Sirius was pleased to watch them and add a few comments of his own.

"I wonder if she can clean the grease off when he touches her?" he looked very puzzled with this question and asked another one to see how his friend would react. "Do you think she gets sick from kissing him?"

James glared at his friend. "She wouldn't kiss him!" James said vehemently.

Sirius looked at him with a very serious look. "I don't know James they look a bit too close if you know what I mean."

"Let's talk about something else shall we?" Remus asked exhasperated from the constant teasing and speculations about Lily and Snape. Peter looked disappointed at the thought.

"Fine by me," James said matter a fact. Looking extremely put out over the whole thing.

"Sure how about the fact that we are all getting furry when we change and I saw small antlers on James head last time." Sirius smiled mischievously.

"I bet over the summer we can do it. Are you coming to the Potters for the summer Lupin?" Sirius asked.

"Of course he is we can't let the summer stop us from doing it." James told him reasonable.

They never said the word Animangus in case someone walked by and some how heard them talking about it. This was a secret the four boys had vowed to keep to them selves and never tell anyone else about it, except James had told them that he'd tell Lily when she was his girl friend, finally. They all agreed he could tell her even though they didn't believe it would happen.

They reached the Hogwarts Express and were all clamoring to climb on board and find good seats. The luggage had been loaded on, the owls were all hooting in their cages, while Cats meowed and Toads croaked endlessly, the noise was as always loud and chaotic.

Lily flopped down on a seat after stowing her trunk. Severus settled in beside her.

The two watched as others scrambled by their door looking for places to sit. The atmosphere inside the train was as joyous as it always was. Students talked about summer plans and hug each other some more before; they reached Kings cross that evening, knowing they were going to be apart for the summer. Others were making plans to meet over the summer and some were wishing they could have stayed at school instead of going home.

Severus never told Lily that he had asked before if he could just live at the castle during the summer. Dumbledore had told him to think over it and if he were still sure then he would see what could be done. It was then that Lily had invited him to come and visit and stay at her parent's home as much as he wanted too. Snape was not about to refuse that, it was a dream come true.

Lily saw James walk by their compartment a few times and always throwing them an irritated look.

Lily was not too worried about James she knew he was arrogant but rather harmless other wise.

Lily didn't realize that Snape had a completely different view on James and his pals.

"Why doesn't he go some where else already?" Severus said grumpily.

Lily looked around to see whom he was refereeing to.

"Who," Lily finally asked curiously.

"Potter whom else, he's always walking by and looking in here. I should probably kiss you next time he comes by that'll give him something to watch!" Severus told her. Lily laughed Cutely. Snape looked at her a curious look in his eyes.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You silly, I don't think he'd even notice us kissing let alone care about it." Lily giggled a bit more before returning to her book.

"Like I said he fancies you and I don't trust him at all!" Severus muttered bitterly as he watched out the glass door.

After seeing James walk by a few more times with his friends and looking inside, Snape got up and closed the curtain that rolled down to cover the windows. Lily looked over surprised at him.

"Is something wrong?" Lily asked with interest.

"No nothing at all, just wanted to have some privacy." Severus sat down next to Lily pulled her close to him and kissed her very deeply on her red lips. Lily shifted so she could wrap her arms around Snape's neck holding him tight as they continued to kiss. After several minutes of non-stop kissing the two came up for air. Lily sat back breathing heavily.

Severus shifted to lay his head on her lap. Lily strokes his forehead gently. At this time the door was flung open with an angry looking James standing in the doorway.

"Lily I gotta see you NOW!" James fairly roared. Lily looked over at him her eyebrows knitted together as she glared at him.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily asked coldly.

"Just come with me." James tried to sound more urgent instead of livid.

Lily glared for a few more seconds then said softly to Snape who had sat up with his wand out of his pocket.

"It's ok Sev, I'll be right back." Lily followed James out of the compartment and down the narrow hallway to another compartment.

James led her inside and sat down next to Sirius.

"Ok you can sit your safe now." James told her. Lily looked at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean safe, I was never, NOT safe," Lily snarled at him. James looked stunned by this.

"Evans, you were in there alone with Snape and the curtain was closed. How can you consider that safe? He's a Slytherin and not at all trustworthy you should know that by now." James said this as though it was the most reasonable thing in the world.

Lily turned on her heals with a huff and marched out of their room, storming right back to her own. Lily sat down with her arms crossed and almost breathing fire.

"That little toe rag, that arrogant, big headed troll!" Lily was growling but the words were pleasing to Snape who only smiled an, I told you so smile at her as she ranted on for several minutes before relaxing and sitting back against the seat. Severus resumed his position on her lap. She stroke his hair and Crookshanks fur since he came mewing over to her as though to help her calm down. Lily was feeling a lot calmer after this. There was just something about a cats purring that always made her feel at peace.

The rest of the train ride went more quietly, Lily had noticed that James was not prowling by constantly and was fairly sure the other boys had convinced him to calm down.

It wasn't long before the train had reached Kingscross station and the students were piling out of the train. Lily went through the gate with Sev to see her parents waiting there.

"Mum, dad, see the new kitty I bought at Hogsmeade." Lily showed them her small orange kitten.

"He's darling Lily how was school?" Her mother asked.

"Great and Sev said he'd be glad to spend his summer with us." She told them happily.

Lily's mum looked at Severus who was trying hard not to look too happy.

"You're always welcome to stay with us Severus." She looked around to see that they had their entire luggage. "Why don't we get on home, I'm sure Petunia is anxious to hear all about your time at school."

Mr. and Mrs., Evans led the way out of the train station. Lily gave Snape a look that clearly said I don't think she'll be happy to hear about it. Severus nodded his agreement.

Lily ignored James as he waved to her and called out her name. This too made Snape very happy.

Lily was looking forward to summer vacation and was almost skipping out of the train station as the four left to go home. Severus was feeling her joyous energy and knew it was affecting him in a way he couldn't have told any one.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 A soggy Summer.

Lily and Severus sat at the well-polished table of her parent's home looking out at the heavy rain pour that had been going on steadily for the past several hours. It seemed the rain had only taken a small break from the last few days to get its breath back and start raining all over again.

"I wonder if it'll ever stop raining." Lily asked Severus who was dealing out some cards to them both.

"I'm sure it will, just in time for school to start. The weather will be great then, hot clear skies sunny and we'll be stuck in classes." Snape chuckled with Lily who couldn't help but laugh at the thought. Snape looked at his cards, a bewilder looks crossing his face. Lily had started to teach Severus a few card games and he was still trying to figure them out.

Snape placed a few pairs face down on the table the kitchen door bang open with a loud crash. Petunia was standing there holding a small kitten by the scuff of the neck.

"This thing of yours was in my room again. I told you to keep it away from me and all my things and just keep it out sight where it won't bother anyone!" Petunia screamed at the top of her lungs.

Lily hopped up seething with anger. "Put my kitten down NOW!"

Petunia gave her sister; an evil look one eye seems to twitch as she flung the cat toward the back door.

Lily screamed in horror and ran to catch her cat. Lily caught him easily but the scared kitten had used all claws in fear giving Lily several scratches.

Lily turned toward her, her face screwed up in anger. Severus was also on his feet facing Petunia his eyes narrowed in loathing.

"You won't have to worry about him as much as me!" Lily said coldly. She waved her wand toward her sister causing her to jump back out of the room screaming blooding murder.

"Remember that frogspawn I brought home with me?" Lily looked over at Snape, speaking in a deadly voice.

Severus nodded uncertainly.

"Guess whose getting it in her food!" Lily spoke softly but it didn't hide the malevolence in her voice.

Snape roared with laughter at the thought. Lily sat back down and the two talked about what they could do to get it into her food without her knowing or would it be better for her to know it?

The two went over several different plans for it as the rain splattered endlessly on the rooftop. Lily was feeling much better after this and figured that planning it was at least good enough venting, for her instead of really doing it.

Severus on the other hand was whole heartily for doing it. He didn't like Petunia, not only was she the worse Muggle he had ever met aside from his father but she was always trying to come between them. He was more then willing to see the sisters bond broken.

Lily stood up stretching out her sore muscles from sitting so long in one position.

She was glaring at the rain-splattered windows before turning away. "Are you hungry, I can fix us something to eat?" Lily asked over her shoulder as she walked to the refrigerator.

Snape turned to watch her looking through the vegetable bins a small smile on his face. She was very attractive and he enjoyed oogling her without her knowing it.

"I'll eat anything you want to make for me, Li."

Snape continued to watch Lily as she brought out some green peppers, with a pound of hamburger meat.

"How about sweet and sour meatballs," Lily asked him who looked quizzically at her.

"Never mind just try it when it's done you'll like it." Lily chuckled as she pushed the fridge door shut with her foot and started making hamburger balls.

The room was soon filled with the smell of hamburger balls sizzling in a skillet while the sweet and sour sauce was simmering in another pan. Lily talked to Severus about their new school term and what he was hoping for at school.

"No idea, just enjoying classes without idiots around me." He told her thinking of the marauders.

Lily grinned at this, "It would help to not have them around." She of course was thinking of his less then savory friends. They both laughed happily assuming the other one meant the same group that they did.

"Ah yes food is done lets eat." Lily told him serving him a plate of sweet and sour meatballs on a bed of rice with broccoli on the side.

"I am so hungry it must be the rain." She told him digging into her own food.

"Same here," Severus told her looking out the window wondering if it was causing them to be extremely hungry now.

After their meal the two of them walked up to Lily's room to work on the homework the teachers had given out for the summer. Lily was still put out with the teachers for thinking homework over the summer was a good idea since she wanted to relax and enjoy it. Who cared about goblin wars, poisonous potions and how to transfigure a rabbit into a pair of boots? Although sheh ahd to admit that would be helpful if she was out somewhere and lost her shoes and some how happen to have a pair of bunnies around to change into boots hopefully not with teeth.

"We'll take our O.W.L's this year we'll also be able to talk to our teachers about what kind of careers we want after school?" Snape said it very softly as he wrote down several things on the different types of moonstones and how they affect your potions.

Lily looked at him interested.

"That should be fun, what kind of career do you want?" Lily asked intrigued.

Severus looked thoughtful for a while. He couldn't help but think of the Death Eaters and how they were going to make life better for the wizarding world. He liked the idea of that but didn't know of anything in the Ministry that worked that way except for maybe the Aurors. Who Snape was told by some older students that they were the worst things to happen to the Ministry since some Minister ages before made a new law about abolishing Muggle slavery.

Snape wasn't sure he wanted a Muggle for a slave, unless it was Petunia, then he'd really make life hell for her. Severus hid the smile at that thought.

Lily sat watching him as he contemplated the different ideas for careers.

"I don't know for sure right now, I want to do something important but I don't know what yet?" he told her, "I want something impressive something that will make people stand up and take notice."

"I have no idea either; I guess I'll have to ask our teacher about it." Lily looked thoughtful for a moment. "I wish I knew what would be really helpful but fun at the same time."

Snape nodded his head in agreement. He watched her looking cutely contiplative. He looked away when she turned to look at him.

"I think we should do the same job though so we can stay together." Lily told Severus who looked over at her his heart swelling with pleasure.

"Sounds like a plan." Snape leaned over and kissed Lily, just as the door was swung open.

"What are you doing?" A very bossy voice hit them full blast.

Lily and Seveus jumped apart looking over at the door to see Petunia standing there, ready to breath fire with one hand on her hip the other on the doorknob.

"Home work, now get lost!" Lily shouted at her sick of her bossy, annoying ways.

"Oh I see your freak school teaches you how to kiss, and home work is all about doing it properly. Just wait until I tell mum and dad about this, they'll never let him in again!" Petunia nodded at Snape who glared at her, boney horse face.

"Go ahead and tell, just because you can't get a boy to snog you. I bet that ugly Vernon of yours doesn't even know what it means!" Lily retorted.

Petunia swelled even more with anger as she glared at them both.

"You're freaks just plan freaks!" Petunia turned away angry that Lily had hit the nail on the head.

Lily jumped up and locked her door with a glare at it. "I can't believe her she is so… annoying." Lily walked over to her bed flopping down on it while watching Severus sitting at her desk. "I'm tired of home work but I can think of something I'd really enjoy doing." Lily grinned seductively at Snape who raised an eyebrow at her.

"You are a bad girl; we'll get in trouble if we don't have this done for the teachers." Severus said as he stood up and walked over to her bed.

"Big deal, I want to have fun this summer not work all the time." Lily pulled Snape on top of her, "if you're worried though we'll get it all done tomorrow, I promise you." Lily started to kiss Severus passionately the two were soon, enjoying them selves in more interesting ways.

That evening Lily did place the frogspawn onto Petunia's dinner plate so it looked as though it was part of dinner. Lily smirked at Severus who was trying to keep from laughing. The two were feeling very good they had shown each other just how much they loved each other despite the fact that Petunia had come back to Lily's door and pounded on it for several minutes yelling at Lily to unlock her door. Lily ignored her as she was in a tight embrace and was not about to let Severus go before they were both well satisfied.

It was after this that Lily told Snape as they walked down to the kitchen with the frogspawn in her pocket that she was going to place it on Petunia's dinner plate so that it looked like it was part of the dinner food. Lily was not happy with Petunia when they had opened the door and she glared at her from her room, saying "Freaky tramp."

Lily had given her a rude finger sign as they went downstairs, amid Snape's laughter as he too gave her the same rude hand sign.

Petunia had followed down the stairs mumbling freak, freak, freak all the way to the kitchen. She walked over to her mum and whispered into her ear. Petunia was even angrier as her mother just smiled and said nothing more about her news. Lily was very pleased since her mother was already aware of it and was not going to make a big fuss over it. Petunia not getting any where with her mother had stormed into the living room before her mother called her back to eat.

Lily smiled at Severus who was smiling happily reached a hand over to squeeze her thigh as they sat eating dinner.

"Mum this food taste odd?" Petunia whined from her place at the table.

"Thanks dear, maybe you'd like to make dinner next time?" Mrs. Evans said to her as she sat down.

"I'm sorry but this is really weird stuff, what is it?" Petunia asked. She poked the frog spawn a few times with her fork trying to identify it.

Mrs. Evans leaned over to look at her daughter's plate; the only thing remaining was a small dab of the frogspawn.

"I have absolutely no idea, I didn't make that!" Mrs. Evans winkled her nose as she looked at it.

Their father looked over at it, his nose also winkling at the look. "It looks foreign. What does it taste like?" Mr. Evans asked gently.

"I don't think I can describe the flavor it's gooey and slimy though." Petunia pushed her plate away. As she did this she noticed Lily and Snape smirking at each other.

"You two did it, didn't you?" Petunia said contemptuously.

They both looked as though they were shock by this accusation of hers.

"Tuney how could you say that?" Lily asked innocently.

"Now girls, no fighting at the dinner table," Mr. Evans said firmly as he looked back and forth between them.

"We can fight once we leave the table though." Lily piped up with a smirk on her face.

Mr. Evans just looked at her with a mixture of fondness and amazement.

"You know what I mean dear, now eat up."

"I noticed they don't have any on their plates." Petunia pointed out.

"Maybe your dumb boyfriend Vernon brought it over for you and you don't want to admit what bad taste he has in food." Lily replied innocently.

Petunia was growing red around her cheeks and ears. "He's not dumb, he'll own his own business one day, you'll see." Petunia snorted as she leaped to her feet and stormed away.

"As if, he'd only be able to if someone gave it to him and then he'd run it into the ground." Lily whispered to Severuse who chuckled as he nodded his head in agreement.

It was most unfortunate that the summer was a wet one, which kept the kids inside most of the time; Petunia and Lily were at each other's throats worse then ever. It seemed to Snape that Petunia's jealousy was becoming more and more intense as she would walk by her sister and whisper freak every time she saw her. Severus knew it was hurting Lily, who wanted to have her big sister back after she had confided in Snape about her pain of losing her sister just because she was magical and her sister was not.

Severus figured she was well rid of her but refrain from telling her so, knowing it would not make things any better. One bright thing was when the owls arrived at the Evans household through the kitcken window and into the living room where they were watching TV reruns. They had two envelopes that were thicker then normal so when they tore open the evelopes it was to find they had a badge a piece in them with Prefect on them for their houses.

"Sev, we did it we made it." Lily leaped up and down in her girlish excitement causing Severus to watch certain parts of her more closely.

"We certainly did, I should go home and at least tell my mum about it since that will make her happy." He told her wishing she was still leaping since it was most enjoyable for him.

"Oh do you want me to come along with you it's not raining today." She asked him smiling brightly.

"Sure it'll be more fun." Severus stood up taking her hand in his leading her from the house. They walked down the road stopping to look at the play ground. "I'll always treasure this place, I met you here." Lily told him sounding nostalgic leaning up against his side. He wrapped his arm around her smiling at the shared memories of their playground.

They arrived at his parent's home to see his mother outside pulling some weeds from the front porch.

"Mum, good news I made prefect," Severus told her holding up his prefect badge to show it off. Mrs. Snape stood up looking toward the two teens. "Severus honey that is wonderful I am so proud of you." She walked over wiping her hands off on a sky blue apron. She wrapped him in her arms holding him close; she was much more prone to hugging him when his father was not around to see it. "I missed you dear, how is it going?" She asked wishing he had come by sooner to see her but she understood why he didn't with her husband around terrorizing them both.

"it's going well mum, we've been in mostly since its done nothing but rain almost all summer, I'll come by to see you before I head back to school." He promised her knowing his being away left her more vulnerable to his fathers hate filled rages.

"that sounds good, it'll give me time to find a suitable gift for you." She told him kindly.

"You don't need to do that mum, I don't need anything." He told her knowing his father would never approve of her buying anything for him.

"Pish tosh I'm getting you something." She assured him. "Now you be off, let me finished the weeding."  
>Severus smiled knowing the real reason was to have them gone before his father showed up. "See you soon mum." He gave her a peck on the cheek before taking Lily's hand and leading her away. She smiled up at him, wishing she could have contributed something to the conversation but she knew she had nothing his mother would want to hear from her.<p>

When they arrived back at the Evans' home they found her parents both home early and talking in the living room.

"Mum, dad guess, what I made prefect." She told them excitedly.

"Lily that is wonderful." Her mother told her taking her into her arms.  
>"Sev made it to." She told her happily. She wanted her boyfriend to share in the happiness.<p>

"Severus, I'm so proud of you two." Her mother told him giving him a hug as well.

"I say we go out to eat to celebrate this wonderful occasion." Her father told them. It was soon decided on their favorite Chinese restaurant to which Petunia declined the invitation much to Lily and Severus's pleasure.

The end was nearing and the weather was as predicted becoming nicer out. They enjoyed a few nice days sitting in the back yard talking and playing card games.

Snape did look forward to the nights where he would sneak from the guest room to Lily's room, locking the door where they would immediately make love over and over until they fell asleep in each other arms. Severus figured this was the best summer ever despite the rain and Petunia's continued attempts at catching them doing it.

Snape was though relieved when the first of September rolled in so they were free to return to school and away from Petunia. He did go say good bye to his mother and received an owl for his making prefect. He named the owl LilyRose.

Severus stood with Lily and her parents while they talked about the Christmas plans and when they would return to enjoy the holiday with them. Petunia had not come with them which didn't surprise Snape in the least that she had opted to stay at home, saying she had things of her own to prepare for her last year of school.

Lily gave her parents both hugs. Mrs. Evans gave Severus a hug, before they boarded the train for school.

"Have fun and write to us." Mrs. Evans waved good-bye.

Lily promised to write as she hung out the window waving good-bye to her parents.

"See you mum, see you dad have fun both of you!"

The train moved slowly as they jostled around others to get a good seat. Lily was not surprised to see James walking by them.

"Come on, Sev, we have to go get the information for Prefects, We'll be back shortly." Lily and severus walked down to the car that was reserved for Prefects and was very surprised to see Remus Lupin sitting there.

"Ah I see you were made a Prefect," said Lupin.

"Yeah it was a surprise to get it in the owl post a few weeks ago. It really made Petunia mad too."

Lily and Severus sat down waiting for their instructions.

"So how did, James and Sirius and Peter take it?" Lily asked Remus who smiled a lopsided smile.

"They gave me quite a, ummm interesting time about it. Seemed to think it made me crazy or something, How about you and your, ah friend?" Remus wasn't sure how to say it and didn't want Lily to get mad at him. Severus rolled his eyes at this.

Lily smiled amused. "He is very happy for me, he was made one for his house but he said he didn't want to be one but would suffer with it." Lily didn't mention that she loved to see him make it as a prefect.

The meeting did not take long they were given the passwords to their common rooms and told about patrolling the halls on the train and at school. They were asked to help the first years make it to the common room and to be sure to help find classes if they needed it. The head boy finished with telling them congratulations on making it as prefects and that it was a tough but enjoyable reasonability.

Lily was glad that was over and made her way back to the compartment she shared with Severus. Lily stopped short at the doorway when she noticed it was filled with many of his friends who all looked at her as though she was something filthy that had just rolled in. He walked in not at all worried about it and sat down with them. She saw her kitten leap onto his lap purring happily.

"What do you want?" Avery said with complete contempt in his voice.

Lily glared at him for a moment hoping Severus would stand up for her. When he didn't she said in a calm voice.

"I left my things in here; I just want to get them before you do anything foul to them!" Lily pushed her way past Crabbe and reached above Severus to pull her trunk down. She removed Crookshanks from Snape's lap. Lily gave him a very hurt look then turned on her heals leaving them all laughing, except for Snape who was torn in two.

Lily found another car to sit in and settled down for a long train ride with no one to talk too. Lily was also upset and disappointed that Severus had allowed them to talk to her like that and that he had not come to be with her in this other car. She wondered why he didn't join her and why he didn't defend her to his housemates. After all she thought bitterly she was constantly defending him to her housemates. Lily curled up on the seat, with her kitty falling asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14, Fifth year has started.

As the train pulled into the Hogsmeade station the night sky was covered in stars all twinkling at them. A sudden jolt woke Lily up from her nap. She gathered her things and snuggled her kitty close to her, before leaving the train. Lily grinned up at the sky her only thought was. Figures school starts the rain stops.

Lily found a coach to ride in and was greeted by a few friends of hers as they climb inside.

"Hey Lily, how was your summer?" Tara asked her.

"What did you do over summer vacation, we left since it was raining so much." Another friend commented as she settled her self in.

"Nothing we stayed at home and watched the rain mostly. We did get our homework done and talked about what careers we wanted to do." Lily smiled warmly at her two friends. She left out a lot of intimate details since her friends did not like Severus.

Both girls looked at her with wonder. "So who were you with?" Tara finally asked as the coach started to move out toward the school.

The door was flung open and James, Sirius, Remus and Peter hopped inside.

"I told you to quit talking to those girls!" James grumbled at Sirius who laughed.

"Hey it wasn't my fault they wouldn't stop talking to me!" The four boys all squirmed around the carriage and they sat down by the three girls who looked surprised by their sudden appearance.

"Hmm kinda crowded and cozy this way huh." James said to Lily who was now squeezed up next to him.

"Thrills," Lily stated flatly she turned her attention back to Tara and Bethany who was looking eagerly at Lily. Neither girl paid attention to Peter who was trying to catch their eyes as he sat by Bethany.

"So who was it you spent your summer with?" Tara asked again her curiosity getting the better of her.

Lily looked at the four boys and wondered briefly if she should say anything in front of them. Lily decided against it. James would go ballistic if he knew Sev spent the whole summer with her.

"Let's wait until we are in our dormitory and away from boys with big ears." She told them giving a look to the four boys now with them in the crowded carriage.

"Aaah Evans I'm hurt, my ears aren't really big are they guys?" James asked sounding very sincere.

"Hmm I don't know if it wasn't for that mop on your head you could probably use them to fly." Sirius said with a grin.

"I have to agree they are kinda large like." Remus added with a smirk of his own.

"What do you mean large in what way, I don't get it?" Peter asks frowning while looking at James, who just smirked at him.

All three girls turned to look at Peter oddly while grinning as though they weren't sure if he was joking or not. All three girls concluded that Peter was clueless. They were all now snickering and giggling behind their hands at this.

"Thanks just what a guy needs friends." James grumbled as he settled in close to Lily, who raised her eyebrows at him.

At this the girls burst into laughter along with Sirius and Remus. Peter was still looking confused by all of it.

"What?" Peter asked again causing them all to roll with more laughter, including James who couldn't help but join in at Peter's complete ignorance.

The carriages arrived at the school, with a few more chuckles. They climbed down and walked toward the front doors. Lily grinned ironically as James held out a hand to her as she made to climb down the steps. Lily took his hand since she didn't want to be rude and allowed him to help her to the ground.

"Thanks Potter," Lily said.

She started to look around the grounds while walking toward the front entrance.

James looked very proudly at his friends as he followed after them a large grin on his handsome face.

Lily noticed Snape standing at the top of the stairs, waiting for her. Lily turned her face away from him and started to march past him without a word when his hand grabbed her arm.

"Lily please!" Severus sounded desperate.

Lily turned to glare at him.

"Let go of me!" Pain was evident in her voice.

Snape didn't let go but pulled Lily over to the corner of the hallway leading to the Great Hall.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done it but I didn't want them to harass you because of me. I can't help it, they are my friends but their…" Snape didn't finish what he was going to say.

"Their bunch of narrow minded, prats," Lily helped him.

Severus dropped his head, unable to meet her beautiful green eyes.

"I'm really sorry please forgive me." Snape mumbled while looking down at his feet.

Lily's heart softens at once as she watched him. Lily knew what it was costing him, to be so divided between her and his friends who were unfortunately very out spoken about being pure blood. She was not and Snape never told them he was half blood.

"Alright I forgive you but you better stick up for me next time, or I'll do some horrible batbogie hex on you." Lily warned him, Snape looked up with a lopsided smile,

"Promise,"

Both laughed at this.

"Yes I do, now let's go inside; I want something more filling then cauldron cakes." Lily brought his face down to her own kissing him eagerly. Lily knew she could never stay mad at Severus, he had her heart and soul so completely now she would never stop loving him.

The two walked into the Great Hall. They stood watching the other students settling down to their tables and a few talking with others from other tables; Lily grabbed Snape's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Later ok," Lily smiled at Severus. She let go of his hand and walked toward the Gryffindor table.

Snape made his way to the Slytherin table with several people watching him.

"What are you doing with that Mudblood?" Mulciber asked while looking over at Lily as she went to a seat at her house table.

"Don't you feel sick from being near her?" Igor asked looking as though the thought was beyond fathoming.

"Are you using her for some sick purpose? If you are; let me help!" Avery asked eagerly.

Snape looked at Avery with disgust in his eyes.

"Get off it, it's nothing at all." Snape told them as he settled down in his seat.

He wanted very much to tell them Lily was his secret girlfriend and he'd do anything for her even die in her place. He wanted to tell them that she was a better witch then any of them amount to being a wizard. Severus wanted to tell them that all their parents inbreeding for so long has caused them to be poor wizards and dumb as doorknobs. But mostly he wanted to tell them how he planned that one day they would marry and have a great family that would make up for his lousy one now. He would be the best dad to his kids and they couldn't ask for a better mum.

Snape though said nothing of this; he kept these things secret from them. Severus never even told Lily that he wanted to marry her once they were out of school or even marry her now if he could convince her parents. Snape had many times envisioned Lily in a long white satin wedding gown, walking toward him with a smile and her eyes shining brightly.

Snape smiled to his self as he thought of them getting married. A dream he shared with no one.

Lily sat at the Gryffindor table moving her food around on her plate while she watched Snape across the hall. I wonder what he's thinking right now.

Lily often wondered what Severus was thinking when he would seem to be thinking so deeply.

"Hey Evans it won't jump into your mouth you know, you do have to give it some help." James told her while he pointed to her plate of food.

Lily grinned mischievously at him.

"Oh, Really!" Lily bent down to look through her bag then brought out her wand. Lily gave a little wave at her food, which instantly flew up into her mouth. "Guess your wrong, Mr. knows it all." Lily giggled girlishly while James laughed loudly.

"Got me there, Evans,"

Both laughed along with Sirius and Remus. Soon all four had their wands out and was using them to bring their food up to take bites.

"I take it you're having fun playing with your food?" McGonagall asked behind them causing all four to jump.

"Professor, umm sorry we just uhh." Lily begun but wasn't sure how to explain it. It was awkward to say that they were playing with their food; they were after all old enough to know better.

"Don't blame Evans professor McGonagall, it was our fault we goaded her into it." James lied straight face to her.

"I see, well then I will let Miss Evans off this time but you three will have to spend some time in detention."

"Please professor McGonagall, it wasn't their fault it was mine, I started it by showing off, James is just trying to get me off the hook." Lily told her honestly.

Professor McGonagall smiled at her, her eyes twinkling. "I know that I have eyes I saw what was happening and no, none of you will be getting detention it's a harmless game."

Professor McGonagall smiled at them before she walked off smirking.

"Aww Evans why did you do that, you could have gotten in trouble." James said to her the concern evident in his voice.

"You want to spend time in detention, wait here I'll go ask her." Lily looked at him seriously. He shook his head no placing a hand on her shoulder to keep her from getting up.

"Now shut up before I feed you a pea through your nose." Lily smirked at James. Sirius and Lupin laughed.

"I want to feed him like that too." Sirius laughed.

"It does sound like fun lets all do it." Remus agreed.

At this time Peter walked up to them in a panic. "I can't find my wand or my home work for the summer." Peter moaned as he sat down by Sirius.

Sirius shook his head as he looked at Peter.

"Only you could lose something like your wand. What you need to do is write to your mum and ask her if she found it there and to send it straight away."

Peter's eyes lit up with happiness. "That's a great idea why didn't I think of that?" Peter jumped back up and ran for the front doors and toward the Owlery.

"Hopeless the guy is hopeless." Sirius muttered. Lupin and James had to agree the guy was not the sharpest tool in the shed. Lily smiled at the poor boy she felt sorry for him, he was not the most talented and seemed to worship the other boys.

The boys continued to talk and use their wand to eat their food; with much laughter and enjoyment they shot the food at each other's mouths. Lily watched them happily it was most entertaining for her.

The welcoming feast was as always delicious, the food having been gobbled up with enthusiasm. Even Peter made it back in time to see the last first year sorted into their house. Lily looked pleasantly around the Great Hall at everyone. Most students were talking still a few looked as though they could fall asleep where they sat. Lily looked to her right a finger tapping her shoulder, taking her attention away from the four boys.

"Lily, do you know that Umbridge girl, in Slytherin?"

Lily looked thoughtful as she tried to think who the girl was.

Betheny spoke up at her puzzled face. "She's the one with a face like a stepped on toad, with short mousey brown hair and she always wears a black ribbon in her hair." The girl told her giving a disgusted look toward the Slytherin table.

"Ah yes." Lily knew now whom she was talking about. "I know who you mean but I don't know her myself, why?" Lily asked figuring it was new gossip.

The girl looked around quickly to see who might be listening in. "I heard that she has the hots' for your friend, Snape. She was always following him around when she could and I hear that she kept showing up at his place last summer." Betheny chuckle she looked around again. "Some couple huh, I don't know who I feel sorrier for."

Lily glared at her. "That's not funny. And for your information even if she did show up at his place, he wasn't there." Lily gave her a look of disgust as she rose from her seat.

"See you later." Lily tried to seem calm as she walked out of the Great Hall. Betheny looked surpised.

Lily was half way up the staircase when a voice rang out behind her.

"Hey Li, wait up will ya."

Lily turned around smiling down at Severus he was running toward her.

"Hey Sev," Lily looked around saw no one and leaned in to give Severus a small kiss.

"I … uh I wanted to ask…" Severus felt suddenly flustered and light headed from the kiss and had to regroup his thoughts.

"It's kinda stupid but, what was going on with you at dinner. I saw McGonagall, come over there. I was well worried, is everything ok. James didn't do anything did he?" Snape asked suddenly sounding very anxious and apprehensive.

Lily laughed pleasantly. "Oh no, no he didn't, I was not eating too much and well he commented about the food not going in on its own so I showed him it could. McGonagall saw us and made light about us playing with our food." Lily chuckled at the memory.

"So you're not in trouble then?" Snape asked concern.

Lily smiled at him. "No I'm not but I did hear about your secret admirer." Lily giggled even more girlishly she gave him a poke on his chest.

Snape looked thoroughly puzzled.

"Huh, me what are you talking about?"

Lily saw a few other students now heading in their direction. Lily looked around to see the short squat toad face girl glaring in their direction. "We'll talk later when it's more private for us."

Snape looked as though he wanted to say much more to her but knew it would be hard with so many others all listening in on their conversation,

"Alright, how about behind green house four, right after our last class tomorrow?"

Lily gave him a wink. "Sounds like a plan, see ya Sev." Lily turned to finish her walk up the stairs. Snape turned back to head to the dungeon common room. He never noticed the short squat toad face girl following after him. Lily at the same time never noticed three boys watching her from below, while a forth boy joined them panting heavily as he came to a stop by them.

"I can't believe I almost missed dinner." Peter panted.

"Great, just great," James said while scowling up the stairs. They were not listening to Peter talking about sending the owl and hurrying back to the Great Hall to eat.

Sirius and Remus knew what was bothering him; Lily was always so sweet to Snape and always seemed to be joking with him.

"Come on let's get up to the common room." James led the way talking to Sirius in low tones.

"What do you think; maybe he has some kind of jinx on her?" James speculated.

"Could be or maybe he's blackmailing her, think she's done anything she doesn't want found out?" he whispered softly so others would not hear them.

His eyebrows rose up at this. "Evans?" James shook his head there were some possibilities that he just couldn't buy.

"How about; they are just real good friends." Lupin interjected.

"Nah can't be that!" James said confidently as the four walked down the Fat Lady's corridor.

Remus exchanged a look with Sirius that clearly said someone was in total denial.

Peter just kept looking between all three boys completely lost by their conversation. A few times he looked as though he was ready to say something but gave a nervous glance at Sirius and clamped his mouth shut.

Suddenly a sound of hurried footsteps met them as Lily was sprinting back down the stairs with a shout.

"First years Remus now,"

"Damn forgot," Lupin hurried after her to the Great Hall. He saw Lily standing at the table talking to the scared looking first years.

"Sorry about that something had come up I simply had to take care of but we'll show you where to go now come along," Lily told them leading them out the double doors with Lupin smiling weakly at her.

"Sorry Remus, my mind is totally some where else right now," she whispered to him softly so the first years wouldn't hear them.

"No problem so is mine," They both chuckled pointing out things to the first years and explaining about the stairs. They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady where James, Sirius and Peter stood waiting for them.

"Flipwhiper." James told the Fat Lady's portrait.

"That is the password to get into the dormitories, don't pass it on to others not in our house," Lily told them climbing into the portrait hole.

The four boys all climbed into the common room. James quickly scanned the room to see that Lily was standing over by the couches. She was not paying attention but talking to the first years that were gathering around her. She explained where they were to go then left for the girls' dormitories herself.

"Might as well go up to our dormitories," James said glumly he headed for the stone spiral stairs. Sirius shrugged indifferent and followed after him. Lupin held back for a moment as he looked around to make sure everything was looking right before going to bed and all the first years were heading upstairs as well. After all he was a Prefect now.

The night wore on while several students in their beds had troubles falling to sleep as different thoughts coursed through their tired minds. Lily was stroking her kitten Crookshanks back while wondering what Snape was doing and if that Toad girl did have a secret crush on him. Lily smiled as she thought about that, there was no way Snape or any guy she knew would have a crush on that obnoxious girl.

James stirred restlessly in his own bed wondering how best to ask Lily out and what they should do during school now that they had mastered changing into animals. James thought of Lily's face as he showed her how he could change into a large powerful stag. He knew in his heart that it would impress her greatly.

Snape lay wondering when he'd next be able to kiss Lily and how she'd be so proud of him when he's a powerful wizard and helping wizard kind to have a better life. He never thought about the fact that Voldermort, who had his followers, call him the Dark Lord wanted to rid the world of anyone who was not pure blood. After all that made him face the fact that Lily was not a pure blood and would be one of the first one that the Dark Lord would want to have killed.

Umbridge thought of Severus Snape and couldn't for the life of her figure out why he continue talking to the Mudblood and where had he been over the summer. She had hoped he would have met up at a few meetings the newly formed Death Eaters had. Malfoy had informed her that he didn't know but was not worried so she should get over it and leave him alone. Umbridge glared up at her canopy covering. She knew he was acting so superior with that blonde minx Cissy there who she had been told was going to be engaged to Malfoy by their families. Umbridge made a face as she thought of her, which really didn't help her toady looks.

Peter Pettigrew was also thinking of a girl that he had been wishing to get to know better. He had not told any of his friends since they would make fun of him.

Sirius and Remus's thoughts were very similar in nature to James except for the part with Lily. Both were thinking of the time they would be able to go and explore the Hogwarts and Hogsmeade grounds as animals. Sirius was very proud of his large dog form, one he chooses in honor of a dog he had when he was little. Sirius frowned as he remembered his mother getting rid of his pet dog telling him it was making him too soft.

Lupin was very glad to have such good friends, as James, Sirius and Peter who all learned how to change for him so they could stay with him when the moon shone bright and full.

Sleep did eventually come to the students who were awake late into the night with different thoughts and hopes for the coming morning and the start of another year at Hogwarts. Some excited others scared, but most would have agreed it was something no one would turn down if they knew about the school.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Pains and Sneaks

The first day of classes was about to begin. The students were all finishing their scrumptious meal in the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall was handing out their class schedules.

Lily looked down her schedule for what classes they were going to have. First was double Transfiguration with the Slytherins then it was double Charms with the Hufflepuff to be followed by Care Of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins. The last class was History of Magic with Ravenclaws'. Lily sighed sadly she placed the parchment into her purse.

"I can't believe this, why are we stuck with two classes with them!" Sirius groaned loudly, as the four boys walked past Lily's' seat. Lily looked over at the Slytherin table to see Snape talking with his pals; they all seemed to be discussing the class schedule.

Lily contended her self with the knowledge that she'd be meeting Severus later in secret. Lily got up to leave the table with a few friends. Lily joined in the talk about what they would be learning in class today.

"I hear we'll be learning to make things appear." Tara told them as they walked out of the Great Hall.

"I don't know that seems like it'd be tough to do, we don't even know how to make things disappear."

"I think Lily was the only one who was good at changing something into something else. Your Top Hat looked great. Mine still have bunny ears and whiskers."

"It looked good that way though." Lily gave her a wink as the girls all fell into girlish giggles.

Some Ravenclaw boys walking the other way looked around to make sure none of them had toilet paper or something else undesirable stuck to their shoes and or backs.

Lily was sitting in Transfiguration class with her friend Tara next to her, when Snape walked inside. Severus sat in the seat behind her with a friend of his. Lily chanced a glance back to wink at Snape who smiled broadly at her.

Professor McGonagall smiled around at her class. "Today we'll be doing the Vanishing spell. We will start with snails and slugs."

Lily listens intently to Professor McGonagall, wanting to make sure she did a great job of making not only the slug but also all the slime it left behind disappear. Another student started walking along the desks handing out the snails and slugs to each student. Lily was surprised he was using his hands to pick up the slugs; she'd have used her wand. Lily concentrated hard on the spell and was very pleased when she made the slug disappear after the second try but frown when she noticed the slugs' trail of slime was still there. Lily next tackled the snail, which was a bit harder since it had a shell, which would make it a little harder to vanish. Lily tried and was very pleased to see it worked after the fourth try. Lily looked behind her to see Snape looking at a piece of shell.

"Most of its gone," Snape mumbled out of the corner of his mouth.

Lily gave him a wink to let him know she was on his side and had faith in him to vanish it all.

Snape knew what she was thinking and smiled gratefully at her.

'Later' Snape mouth to Lily, She gave a small nod of her head, acknowledging what it meant.

Once the class had ended and they were walking out to head to their next class. Lily pulled on Snape's arm to get him to move to a small corner behind a statue of a shifty looking wizard down the hall before he would head for his next class and she would be heading for Charms.

Lily looked around to see that no one was near them. Lily looked into his dark eyes that always made her feel as though they were an endless night sky. "I didn't want to wait." Lily whispered she leaned into him and kissed him soundly on the lips. Severus pulled her as close as possible returning the kiss with interest. It was several minutes later before they finally let go of each other. Snape looked up and down the hall it was clear, they both left from behind the statue and went on to their next classes.

Lily heard a high pitch squeal voice as she walked down the hall.

"There you are Snapey boy, I was wondering what happen to you?"

"Ugh Snapey Boy?" Lily said revolted as she walked on.

Charms class had ended and lunchtime was almost over. Lily looked to see they had to go to Care of Magical Creatures next. Lily smiled although most of the Slytherins were not at all nice she would at least be with Severus. Lily left the Great Hall to head for class. Lily had barely gotten out of the front doors when a hand grabbed her shoulder. Lily turned to see Severus but was surprised to see James instead.

"Hey Potter." Lily said politely she turned to continue walking back down the front stairs and heading to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"I did great vanishing those slugs and snails how about you?" James smiled down at her. "I did it on the first try too." James added as an after thought.

Lily smiled crookedly at him her right eyebrow raised as she stopped to look at James.

"You are so full of your self." Lily told him before she turned to walk on. "I did it in two tries and left a bit of slime. The snail took four tries and I left nothing behind." Lily said over her shoulders. Lily knew he would keep at her to find out.

"That's real impressive you know." James said as he walked beside her. "Many in class couldn't do it at all," He told her pleased.

Lily looked around suddenly, causing James to look too.

"What?"

"Where are your mates, they usually are not so far away from you?" Lily asked as she reached the Forbidden Forest.

"Oh." James blushed to his roots. The last thing he wanted was to tell her the truth about why they were not together. James had wanted a few minutes alone with Lily and asked the guys to wait there for him. They had readily agreed with a lot of teasing and laughter.

"They weren't done eating." James said lamely.

Lily gave him a very skeptical look but said nothing as she looked around for their teacher, Mr. Kettleburn.

James said nothing else since Lily seemed to buy what he said or at least had not felt worried about it. It wasn't long before the other students started to join them by the Forbidden Forest. Lily looked to see Snape walking down with his mates beside him and the toad girl following behind him with a friend. Both girls looked as though they were plotting things.

Lily glared for a moment. James took it the wrong way.

"I so agree, it's a shame we have to have class with that lot."

Lily looked surprised at him but said nothing.

Mr. Kettleburn had brought over several boxes of what looked to be funny looking porcupines, except they were very small and had green looking quills instead and deep blue eyes.

The teacher went on to explain that these were called Perrpimes and they were very good for harvesting the soft quills for sewing. "Once the quills have been harvest they will harden up and be fiercely sharp. So you have to be careful no playing with them. Now I have enough for people to have one between two of you. Come collect them up."

Lily looked down at them worried the quills were not soft, but reached down into the box wishing she had her dragon hide gloves on.

Lily pulled up a rather plump one and looked at it; the quills were soft, almost liked satin, he seems to purr in her hands. "Now once you have your Perrpimes and you're paired up with someone, then you need to run your hand gently over the quills lifting them up back wards, the loose ones that are ready to be harvest will slide out easily enough, place it in the small metal pan." Mr. Kettleburn started to hand out long oblong shape metal pans.

Lily looked around hoping to pair up with Snape who was walking toward her.

"I see you have ours." Severus dropped his voice so only she heard him.

Lily smiled as she walked a few paces away from the others and sat down on the soft grass.

Snape sat with her and the two begun moving their hands over their Perrpimes, it soft quills were moving upward easily and it seem several of them were flipping upward and ready to fall out on their own. Lily grabbed up those and placed them in their pan while Snape ran his hand over the Perrpimes again bringing out some more. Lily enjoyed this creature he was soft and cuddly even though he didn't look like it. They soon had several dozen quills in their pans. Snape picked one up and felt it. Lily watched as he moved the quills curiously in his long fingers. It was indeed very hard now.

The time for class to end had come and Lily was placing the Perrpimes back into the box for the teacher when she felt several sharp and very painful feelings suddenly blossom in her back.

"Arrrh." Lily screamed as she straightens up from petting the Perrpimes good bye. All the students turned to see what the commotion was all about. James ran toward Lily along with Snape as they saw several quills sticking out of her back. Both the boys looked horrified.

"Don't move to much Miss. Evans." Mr. Kettleburn said as he hobbled over to look at Lily.

Lily bit down on her lower lip as she tried not to cry out with the pain as Mr. Kettleburn used his wands to magically remove the quills from her. Lily turned to thank her teacher who was looking very unhappily at Delores Umbridge. Delores was not quite fast enough to hide her look of glee as she noticed their teacher looking at her.

"Potter, take Evans up to the hospital wing, she'll need some extra attention from Madam Pomfrey."

"Yes sir." James grabbed onto Lily's arm leading her toward the school. Severus followed along behind them glaring behind him at Delores.

Lily was glad to hear their teacher calling Delores over to him and hoped she got several days of detention.

Lily spent the next hour in the hospital wing while Madam Pomfrey made sure she had no allergic reaction to the quills. Lily had sat on the bed with Severus on one side and James on the other side of the small metal bed with a thin mattress she was laying on.

"I was told to bring her here you can clear out now." James did not want to share her with the Slytherin boy.

"I'm not going to leave her to your pathetic care; she needs a friend not a git." Snape growled at James. It went like this until Madam Pomfrey threatens to kick them both out if they could not let Lily rest. They settled for glaring at each other over Lily instead.

This though was not much better.

Lily was glad to leave since she only had a few minutes to get to History of Magic class. Besides the fact the two boys were driving her nuts growling low in their throats like two dogs ready to fight. She was ready to hex them both.

The three entered the classroom and took seats at the same desk. Lily once again found her self stuck between two boys who were clearly ready to fight.

The class looked up and around to see that Mr. Binns was late coming to class something that never happens with him. Mr. Binns was always on time to drone on about Goblin raids and Giant wars and how Vampires were hired to kill Werewolves, by the settlement of Old High Plains, a settlement that was filled with a lot of wizards who were always fighting and trying to rid the world of things they called undesirable and not needed by their standards.

Lily looked behind her when she heard a small noise to see what looked like Binns coming into the classroom but he was not all there since she could see through him.

"Oh my, it looks like Binns died?" Lily whispered causing the other students to all turn around to see their teacher drifting toward them. Mr. Binns did not seem to notice their reaction as he glided to the front of the class and started to drone on about the Vampires and what would happen if a werewolf had bitten them.

The class sat in stunned silence by this new development. No one seemed to know what to say or do as they watched their teachers' ghost talking as though nothing had happen to him and all was well.

"Someone should go tell Dumbledore." James whispered.

"You go; I'll take care of Lily." Snape replied. James glared at him across from Lily who stood up abruptly.

"I'll go." Lily didn't wait for the two boys to say anything and quickly went out the door.

The two boys looked stunned as Lily left the class. Lily despite her shock at seeing her teacher as a ghost was relived to leave the classroom. Lily walked quickly to Professor Dumbledore's office and stood staring at the stone Gargoyle wondering what the password could be now.

"Miss. Evans, what are you doing out of class?"

Lily turned happy to see Professor Sprout walking toward her; her hair was stuck to her sweaty face, which was also smudged with dirt. Lily almost smiled since it was so like their teacher.

"Professor Sprout, I need to tell Professor Dumbledore, it's Professor Binns, he came in to class today but he was…" Lily gulped wondering how to tell her that her colleague had passed on.

"What's wrong child?" Professor Sprout asked kindly a dirty hand placed on her shoulder.

"He died, but his ghost is umm there." Lily waved a hand around helplessly she hoped that it sounded at least ok and not as bad as he just died and that was it.

Professor Sprout looked surprised and immediately told the stone gargoyles the password, "Chocolate Frogs."

The two went quickly up the spiral staircase to knock on the large double doors.

"Come in." A pleasant voice called to them.

Lily led the way into the circular office, which was filled as always with odd-looking silver instruments on spindly little tables.

Lily explain quickly to Dumbledore what had happen and was glad when he said he'd go look for him and she could return to class to let the others know to go to their common rooms and that it would be taken care of.

Lily ran back to their classroom, opening the door quickly to see the whole class turn to look at her in surprise.

"Dumbledore—is taking care —of it and we are suppose— to go to our common —rooms." Lily panted.

Lily didn't have to tell the others twice to leave for their common rooms. Or where ever they might go with an unexpected free period. Lily looked over at the ghost of their teacher who didn't seem to notice anything odd was happening or that his class was indeed leaving quickly.

Lily sat in the common room for a while and was wondering if Snape would still be meeting her behind the greenhouses. Lily had noticed that James was not around and felt this was probably the right time to leave so as not to be disturbed. Lily quickly left the common room and walked swiftly to the greenhouses. Lily stood behind greenhouse four waiting for Snape to show up. Lily was about to leave when she heard some voices. Lily peeked around to see some of the Slytherins that Snape hung out with.

"He's gotta be around here some where." Mulciber said to his companion.

"What's he up to anyhow?" Another asked as they walked toward the Forbidden Forest.

Lily ducked back so they would not see her listening to them.

After several minutes Lily made to leave when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Your not leaving now, are you?" A soft silky voice asked.

"Course not." Lily turned around to see Severus and flung her arms around his neck pulling him close to her. The kiss lasted for several minutes as they stood there holding each other and feeling in no hurry to let go of each other.

After the most enjoyable kiss ended they look deeply into each other's eyes, and to breathe a bit easier too.

"Sorry for being so late, but the guys were asking me a lot of weird questions."

Lily nodded. "Have you noticed umm a toad face girl around you lately?" Lily asked softly trying to not sound resentful.

Snape seem to think for a moment before answering her.

"Yeah I guess now that you mention it this weird girl umm what ever her name is keeps following me around. I'm surprised she doesn't go into the loo with me. She's always outside the door when I leave. It's so weird." Snape looked mystified.

Severus then remembered it was also her that had hurt Lily in class today. He glared momentarily wishing he could do her bodily harm without getting expelled.

Lily snuggled up to Snape. "I heard that she has the umm hots for you." Lily said into his chest.

Snape laughed out loud then stopped worried someone might hear him and come to investigate them. "No need to worry Li, I have eyes only for you, now and forever honest." Severus gave the top of her head a small kiss. Lily smiled into his chest she tried to snuggle even close to him.

After a couple of hours of more kissing heavy petting and holding each other as tight as possible the two realized it was time to leave, they were both becoming hungry and ready to go to dinner since it was getting late.

Lily walked into the Great Hall first and quickly took a seat by the end of the table away from others.

Snape came in a few minutes later feeling the heat rise on his cheeks as he glanced at Lily who was sitting taking a sip of pumpkin juice. Snape winked at her as he headed over to his house table to see his mates all waiting in a group.

"Bout time you got here Snape." Avery whined at him.

"A guy can't have fun, on his own now?" Severus mumbled as he sat down next to him and listen to what the others were saying.

"Did you hear about old Binns?"

That was the biggest topic of the day; everyone had heard that Professor Binns had passed on but still showed up for class.

Professor Dumbledore stood up at the teachers' table looking sadly around the room.

"I have very sad news. Our Professor Binns and good friend to all has passed on this afternoon." Professor Dumbledore looked sadly around at them all. "He was a great teacher, who was always dedicated to his work and it seems remains so." There was definitely a twinkle in his eyes at this. "I know this will be a huge adjustment for all but Professor Binns although has passed on is still willing to teach his class. It will take some adjustment for all of you but he will not let you down and will be glad to see you through your history lessons as always." Dumbledore smiled sadly at everyone while the other teachers looked surprised at him.

The students left the Great Hall all talking about this news and what it would be like to have a ghost teaching them now.

"I bet it'll be easy to skip that class now." Sirius said to James as they made their way up to the common room.

Lily shook her head at their talk about plans to leave class or just not show up.

"Honestly how you guys get passing grades is beyond me. Do you pay off the teachers'?" Lily asked as she walked behind them.

"Aaah Evans you found out." James laughed with Sirius as they reached the Fat lady portrait.

Lily gave James a swat on the arm as she climbed through the hole into the common room.

"See she does like me." James whispered to Sirius loud enough for Lily to hear.

"You wish!" Lily shouted back as she walked over to the door to the girls Dormitory.

Sirisu laughed at this speaking loudly. "I think she just likes slapping you, mate."

James glared but said nothing else the boys walking up to their own dorm room.

Once up there Lily found her self cornered by two of her friends.

"I heard that you were making out with Snape?" Tara asked her.

Lily looked surprised for a moment and grinned a second later.

"It's none of your business girls." Lily said as she rummaged in her trunk looking for her nightgown.

Tara looked scandalized.

"You were making out with him. I can't believe it why would you?" Tara asked sounding horrified the other girls' listen intently to them.

Lily looked at her as she undressed and then redress into her nightgown.

"Who told you this?" Lily asked since she was sure that no one had walked by to see them.

"Peter Pettigrew." Tara answered at once.

Lily laughed merrily. "You'd believe anything he says?" Lily laughed even more.

Tara blushed scarlet. "Sorry but he seemed so sure about it said you were behind the greenhouses and wanted us to tell James right away. We wanted to talk to you first." Tara smiled apologetically.

Lily was frowning slightly thinking to her self. How did Peter know about it? She knew that telling James would have caused a horrible row between the two of them. They didn't get along at all and something like this would have made it even worse.

"It sounds like Peter is just trying to cause trouble for some odd reason." Lily commented as she climbed into bed. The one thing going through her head was. I'm gonna have to tell Sev we need a new place to hide so were not caught by ugly little boys. That thought firmly in mind Lily tried to sleep but found it was very elusive this night too.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Dreams revealed.

The next couple of weeks were very busy ones and Lily was finding it hard to get a moment of privacy to talk with Severus. Lily would see him walking to classes with some of his mates and talking it seemed passionately about something. Lily was walking alone to the west wing for their Divination class. Lily hoped they would be able to sit together and talk quietly while pretending to be doing a dream diary for Professor Knoewsky.

Lily and Snape were not very impressed with their teacher for this subject, she kept telling Lily she would die in a flash of evil light.

When Lily would ask if she needed to put things in order and write out her will now or did she have time for lunch first would only cause their teacher to fume at her and tell her she knew this to be true and for once just believe her it was coming.

Lily had a hard time believing it since she never saw any evil light flying at her whenever she left the room.

Lily stood by the door leaning against the wall of the classroom, waiting for the teacher to open it up. Lily was so preoccupied while staring at her feet she jumped startled when two hands suddenly appeared with a thud on either side of her head.

Lily looked up into the eyes of Severus who was smiling softly at her.

"Hi" Snape said gently as he gave a quick look in both directions then lean in close kissing Lily gently on her soft red lips.

Lily smiled up at him her heart thudding hard in her chest.

"Good to see you too." Lily leaned against him her arms slipping around his waist.

"I missed you." Snape stroked her smooth thick red hair, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I've been so busy with school work and … well I've been busy." Snape didn't want to tell her what else he had been busy with.

"I understand. Oh yes." Lily drew back a little to look up into his dark endless eyes. "We need to find a new place to meet. Some how Peter saw us and told my friends what he'd seen and wanted them to tell others." Lily didn't tell him it was James he wanted told. She figured Severus would know without her help anyway.

Snape looked thoughtful for several moments. A sound of footsteps was coming down the hall now accompanied by voices. Snape let go of Lily so quickly she almost fell forward onto him. Lily straightens up and looked toward the sound.

"I'll find us a place and let you know." Snape mumbled for her to hear. Lily gave him a small curt nod of the head to let him know she understood and would wait to hear from him.

Snape backed over to the other side of the hall way as other students from Gryffindor, and Slytherin, the toad face girl and a blonde hair girl who Lily knew was called Cissy, showed up all talking about the next lesson for class.

Most of them didn't take noticed of the two standing by the door waiting. There were of course a few boys who had noticed Lily but they always noticed her since she was one of the prettiest girls in school and very talented. These boys knew though that she had two very powerful suitors after her so kept their distant.

The two girls from Slytherin had both seen Snape right away. Cissy looked down her nose at him as though he was slime on the floor while Umbridge looked at him as though he were on a pedestal and was the greatest thing since Bertie Botts' Every Flavor beans. They were a personal favorite of the toad face girl. She insisted that the vomit flavored one was not truly vomit but was in fact a rare delicacy. Cissy though would look at him differently when no one was watching her; it was at these times she looked at him as though he was her salvation, her prince on a white steed to carry her away. She thought that most did not know her true desires. She was wrong about that though. The only one to not know was Severus.

The bell rang and the teacher finally opens the door. Lily headed in right away and sat down at a table with a double seat couch instead of a single chair.

Lily hoped that Severus would sit with her since none of his friends was in this class. Snape walked in last and looked around the room to see Lily sitting alone. He smiled happily since it was one class James had not taken since he was in Runes class.

Snape ignored Umbridge who was sitting at another table with Cissy and waving her hand vigorously at him. Cissy continued to glare at him, she knew that Severus had a habit of sitting with Lily and this was causing her to become even angrier.

Snape shook his head when Umbridge gave one of her infuriating fake little coughs. "Hem, Hem"

He swallowed the bile that always rose in his throat when she did that.

Severus sat next to Lily causing the two girls to glare even more.

Lily heard the two girls whispering behind them.

"I told you not to trust Snape. Look at him sitting with the Mudblood. It's so disgusting, how could he when…." Cissy trailed off looking upset, she was hoping very much that Snape would sit next to her.

"He's only sitting there because you kept glaring at him." Umbridge growled she flipped open her own dream diary that was filled with mushy dreams of Snape, which would have made him; cringed had he known. Narcissa never told her that she was glaring because she knew Snape would sit there and it was a constant irritation for her.

"Today class we shall review some of our dreams to see who is experiencing night time visions and who is having just night time fantasies. The mind as you know is remarkable and can show you many wonders when a person is at rest and is wiling to be shown secrets. Other wise the mind will show you what the ego wants to see."

Lily looked at the last entry in her dream diary. It was a cute little boy with messy black hair. She thought had to be James when he was only about five. The odd thing she thought was that the boy seemed to have her eyes? Lily reread this dream trying to make sense of it. The boy seemed to be so sad and lonely that when she saw him she felt as though she would cry her self.

"So what was your dream?" Snape asked softly.

Lily looked at him. "Aaah it's a sad little boy but I don't get it?" Lily answered. She left out the part of him looking like James.

"Maybe it's your future son." Snape said with a laugh. Lily laughed too as she thought about that. Nah can't be? My son wouldn't look unhappy like that.

"What was your dream?" Lily asked not wanting to go into that idea.

Snape flipped from page to page.

"I was umm uh better not say; it." Snape didn't want to tell her that all he could ever dream about was making Lily his wife.

"Come on tell me." Lily cajoled.

Snape shook his head again. "Some things shall remain secret." Severus winked at her.

"You have secrets huh, and won't even tell me your best friend and girl." Lily mouthed the last two words.

Snape felt a blush creeping up as he read her lips.

"Later not in here." Snape mumbled out of the corner of his mouth. Lily looked pacified at this and returned to her book.

The moment Lily really dreaded came when the teacher walked over to look at her dream diary.

"My, oh my, this is revealing isn't it. I must say it shows how short your life shall be and how you shall leave pain behind." Lily glared at the black board not wanting to look at the teacher who was making more tsk, tsk noises as she looked at more of her dreams.

After the teacher had walked on Lily turned to Snape and said softly. "Next time I'm writing about planting flowers, she can't get anything about that."

Snape looked thoughtful before grinning at her.

"She'll probably say you're planting flowers for your funeral."

Lily sputtered at this and glared at Severus who was still smiling at her.

"Thanks a lot." Lily grumbled as the teacher walked back to the front of the class.

"I must say many of you do seem to be having dreams which are trying to tell you something important while others." The teacher looked directly at Umbridge, "Are very full of ego dreams."

Umbridge turned her nose up at this and ignored it. Cissy was smirking since Umbridge had told her all about her dreams of Snape kissing her endlessly and making her his wife. Narcissa never told her friend that the chances were extremely slim since Snape had a wide range of girls all wanting his love and that she her self had a better chance then she did. After all she would think they are friends no sense in hurting her feelings.

Snape was very glad the teacher had not looked at his book he was sure she'd feel that he was having ego dreams. All except the one he didn't write down that kept playing a song that Lily had always enjoyed and he had come to associate with her now. Snape though when he had this dream would always wake up in a cold sweat. He would see it clearly in his mind, he was sobbing over her dead body.

Severus would always want to rush up to Gryffindor tower to the common room and burst into the girls' dormitory just to check that Lily was fine.

Snape shook him self-back to the present as the teacher was telling them to write out what they them selves thought the dreams meant and to even define each other's dreams. It was something they could do on their breaks so as to help each other better learn dream descriptions and to learn more about the others.

"That could be fun, better then letting her, do it. I'm so dead now it should be impossible for me to stand let alone walk and talk." Lily laughed.

"That's not funny, don't say it." Snape snapped.

Lily looked stunned. "Sev it was a joke, I'm not going to die any time soon so please calm down." Lily looked concerned.

"Sorry it's just a dream I had the other night." Snape left off that he had this dream several nights for the last two years.

Lily looked at him with sad eyes. "Its ok Sev, I didn't know I'm real sorry." Lily was very glad to see most of the students had disappeared down the hall.

Lily grabbed his hand and quickly led him off to a side door. "Come on while we're alone." Lily pulled him in and closed the door behind him. Lily dropped her books and purse on the table nearest them. Lily turned to see Snape's half grin as they came together.

Lily was glad it was lunchtime since they had spent their whole lunch period in this class making out. It was semi dark in the room and no one seemed to come looking for them as they held on to each other and then slowly slid to the floor where the breathing was getting heavier and the hands livelier.

As the two disentangled them selves from each other much later they stood up and straighten themselves out.

"Next class— will start soon; I guess— we better go now?" Lily said trying to calm and cool her self down. Snape dared said nothing he was flushed and wanting more.

A small nod and he walked to the door looked out to see the corridor was empty then quickly walked out, with Lily following him.

"We have potions and then Defense Against the Dark Arts." Lily tried to sound casual and not hot and bothered.

Severus still said nothing but nodded his head again. Aaah man I can hardly think straight now. I am so hard too.

He briefly wondered if he would be able to move parts around so they wouldn't be so uncomfortable.

They made it in time for Potion class and sat together at the same table with their cauldrons in front of them.

The class went well as always for the two, they were using Snape's book since they had made many corrections in it and were now making a perfect growth serum. They were both pleased with their work.

Lily tried not to look over at James as he and Sirius were laughing over something with their potions and drawing Professor Slughorns' attention to them.

She knew if she looked that dream of the little boy would come back full force to her. She didn't want to remember how sad he looked and she really didn't want to see James face with her eyes.

Lily glowed with pride when Slughorn walked over and announced her potion to be perfect. Severus looked at her with his own pride in her abilities. Snape glanced at James who was scowling at the two of them. Severus wanted at that time to tell James just where they were and what they were doing during lunch. Snape had a small smile of satisfaction on his face. He knew who was with Lily and who was winning her heart. It was not the golden boy of Gryffindor.

They made their way to their next class the two were talking happily. James walked ahead of them with Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"I so love that class it reminds me so much of cooking but so much more complex. If I'm cooking I don't have to be exact in my ingredients' nor do I have to worry if I stir one direction or the other but this is so unlike it and like it at once." Lily was still flush with happiness as they entered their next class.

They were in the back of the class working on transfiguring their hedgehogs into miniature giraffes. They were having a lot of fun today, with an animal that looked half hedgehog and half giraffes the results were hedgehogs with long necks short front legs and long back legs. Some had prickles while others had fur with dull spots. Lily was laughing over her own the legs were mismatched with a long and short on one side and long and short on the other side opposite of the other set of legs.

"I so messed this up," Lily chuckled

"I like it," Severus told her with a large grin.

"You are teasing me again," She pouted before grinning again at him.

"You know how fun it is to tease you," Severus looked around everyone was so engrossed in their own work they were not noticing them. He pulled her chair closer to him, wrapping an arm around her waist. Lily knew her pet couldn't scamper away like Severus's just had on four short giraffe's type legs. She moved her arms around his neck holding him tight as they went to kissing each other eagerly. They almost didn't realize that the bell had rang out in the corridor they had been so into their kissing they hadn't realize others were eagerly putting away their things and talking about what their hedgehog looked like.

"Guess class ended huh," Snape smirked at her. She looked around somewhat daze looking that it had ended.

"I guess we won't be able to make it right with the…." She hadn't thought of what to call them since they were a mix of both animals.

"Hedgeaffes silly," He chuckled then realized his was completely gone. "Er where is mine?" Snape stood up looking around to see it trying desperately to reach a potted plant leaves just hanging out of its reach.

"Good thing it has short legs the plant would have been its lunch." Snape hurried over to get his own while Lily took her hedgehog up to McGonagall.

"It looks like today you shall need some extra practice as your homework Miss. Evans." She told her with a small smile on her winkled face.

"Sorry it just didn't seem to want to…change right," She smiled weakly not wanting to tell her that she was too busy snogging to care that she had not really tried.

"I'll help Professor, I don't mind." James told their teacher looking very smug. "See mine looks great."

Lily had to admit his did look very good. It was the right size and liked just like a very tiny giraffe. "Thanks Potter, we can work on it in the common room,"

"Great see ya then." He left with a cheery wave to them catching up with his mates who were watching by the door.

"Now that that is settle you best be heading for lunch now," McGonagall told her looking pleased.

"Yes ma'am." Lily smiled. She stood back watching her boyfriend with his giraffe in hand.

Severus handed in his own with a sadden look at Lily. She blinked at his look before turning to head out the door. He followed her out into the hall after being told to work on his own transfiguration.

Once away from everyone Severus looked at her angrily. "Why did you agree with work with Potter on it?"

She sighed sadly she knew this was going to come. "I did it because I knew it would make professor McGonagall happy." She looked around for others. "Besides I rather take you to some dark corner and forget about him and homework," She grinned impishly at him.

"Well if you want then sure," he told her feeling mollified by her words.

"Oh like you don't," She took his hand the two hurrying through the corridors. They found an empty classroom. They slipped inside the room, looking to make sure it was empty then use the spell to make sure people only heard a buzzing sound if they came to the door. They went right to work snogging happily their hands roaming all over each other. They knew they had to make the most of their time before their next class started up.

They had not heard the door open up and a cough to get their attention.

"Miss Evans, Mr. Snape,"

Both jumped at their surnames being called from a voice they knew well.

"Professor," Lily sounded shocked.

"Detention you two now head off for lunch and no more sneaking into empty classrooms." He grinned merrily as though he found it quite amusing.

They stood up straightening their clothing before their headed for the Great Hall. Once away from their teacher they both started laughing happily over this.

That evening in their common room James happily sat down beside a rueful looking Lily.

He patiently explained it to her and gave her demonstrations with the various beetles and other bugs and a few birds he had caught out in the grounds. Lily was very impressed with how well he did it and how he explained everything so well and in such details that she had no problem understanding all of it so when it was her turn to change the beetle into a bird she had no problem with it.

"Thanks James, you'd make a great teacher," she told him grinning brightly.

James blushed for both reasons, "I doubt they'd ever let me teacher here," He told her with a crooked smile on his narrow face.

"Why not, you're quite good at it. You'd probably even make a good dad with your patients," she told him honestly.

James laughed over this, "Well when we have kids you can see if that still holds true,"

"Oh we huh," Lily laughed patting his arm. "Good night James," She leaned in giving his cheek a soft kiss. "Thank you for all your help." She stood up and left for the girls dormitories. James sat looking as though he had the full body bind placed on him.

Sirius, Remus and Peter all moved over to him. Sirius gave his cheek a few patting to revive him.

"Don't touch me there," James growled pushing his best mates hand away, "You might rub off her kiss," He explained seeing their blank looks.

They all laughed happily over that. "Dude don't worry if it does come off on my hand we'll get Evans to kiss you again and use a permanent sticking charm on it." They continued to laugh for several minutes. James couldn't help but join in.

"So why did it take so long was she that slow in the uptake on it?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Hell no, she got it right away." James told them standing up ready to head for bed.

"It's midnight though you two have been working on it since seven." Remus pointed out following James to the boys' dorm rooms.

"Hell yeah it did. I had her with me for five hours. Why the hell would I want to have her get it in half an hour when five is so much more fun and better for me?" He laughed merrily going up the stairs the others following along all laughing just as happily.

"She also said I'd be a good teacher," He told them while getting into his pajamas.

"Yeah right, you a born trouble maker the poor kids," Sirius chuckled.

"She also said I'd make a good dad." He felt very big headed now from her praise.

At these words they all stopped to look at James to see if he was joking.

"You a dad?" Remus asked looking stunned.

"He has to find a girl desperate enough to have a kid with him." Sirius grinned evilly at him.

"Lily is not desperate." James informed him. "I told her we'd find out when we had kids of our own."

They all watched him for more information on this.

"Well what did she say?" Sirius finally asked when it appeared James was not going to say anything more on it.

"She said 'Oh we huh' and then said good night and went to bed." He looked over at them with a grin. "She didn't hex me or say no way in hell will that happen," He climbed into bed. "See it will happen once were out of school." James stretched before yawning hugely.

The other three looked at him incredulously. They said nothing yet so as not to ruin his happy little fantasy but they were all clearly thinking the same thing. He's delusional.

The next day of classes went quickly so that the weekend had finally arrived. Lily was determined to have all her homework done by the end of the day so she would once more have the weekend to enjoy herself. She was glad that the teachers had not piled on to much work so she was able to have it all finished by dinner time that night, she had given it a once over to make sure it all looked well done so she wouldn't have to redo anything and if something came up she could add it on later during the weekend. She smiled pleased with it and brought it to her dorm room to leave there for Monday.

Of course the weekend went by quickly so that the Monday classes were there waiting for them. Lily enjoyed her classes and was pleased to turn in her papers. The classes went by at a snails pace before they were free of them for the day.

Lily left for the Great Hall for dinner once class was done. She said goodbye to Severus when he walked to his house table.

She talked happily with some friend about their classes and helped to explain to one-third year girl about her potions work.

After the evening spread was done and students were making their way to their rooms by way of talking to friends from other houses or by slipping a few extra bites of food into a bag for later.

Most were glad to be heading to bed. Lily stood by the open doors waiting for a few minutes to see if Severus was going to follow her out and give her a kiss good night. After their afternoon together she was really hoping for it. Lily chanced a peek into the Great Hall looking over at the Gryffindor table then the Slytherin table. Snape was still sitting between two friends talking about something that was on the table in front of them. Lily also noticed that James and his mates were also talking about something in front of them. It looked like a large piece of parchment.

"Boys," Lily muttered as she made her way to the Gryffindor common room.

Again the next few weeks went by swiftly as Severus and Lily would meet after Divination class to the empty room to be alone and enjoy their time together. Lily was not too fussed about not eating lunch since they always had so much for breakfast and dinner missing one large meal seemed a little thing to do. Especially when it came to making love to the man she loved and enjoying a bit of naughtiness and the thrill of not being caught by a teacher or other students lent a thrill to their hidden time together and a desire to find new places.

Lily was looking at the bulletin board in the common room. The next Hogsmeade visit was coming up soon.

Lily smiled at the thought she wanted to do some shopping and to buy a Christmas gift for Severus who never received any from his parents.

"Evans, planning our date now, huh?" James said from behind Lily who jumped startled.

Lily gave James a playful slap to the chest.

"Still wishing Potter," Lily chuckled as she walked off toward the portrait hole. Lily enjoyed the fun bit of teasing with James; he was handsome and so fun to laugh with. She wasn't sure but had figured he probably joked like that with most of the girls, but had no proof since she never saw him do it. James though never flirted with the other girls, there was only one girl he wanted to date and was always trying to get her to go out with him, he loved the way she would playfully slap his chest or arm, it always sent an electric charge of pleasure through him when ever he felt her hand on his skin.

James rubbed the spot tenderly where she had given him a small slap as though she had kissed him instead.

"One day you'll be mine; Evans." James would whisper softly, as he watched her disappear from view. This never went over well with other girls who would hear him, since they too were all hoping to get the chance to date James Potter, the Quiddich hero and star student, along with his best pal Sirius Black who also made the girls want to date him although he showed no interest in any of them since he had not long ago met a girl he was interested in, but they had yet to date and he had yet to tell her that he was a wizard.

Lily walked down the long corridor to the stairs, which of course had to change directions as soon as she stepped onto them.

"Great it figures." Lily grumbled as the stairs came to rest at another hall. "Just had to dump me off where I wasn't going huh." Lily told the stairs.

"You never know dear girl, the stairs may know more then you think." A wizard in red robes told her as she walked on.

"I hope so." Lily called to the picture.

Lily turned a corner and saw a few Slytherin girls standing there talking in a group. Lily made to pass them when one of them tripped her.

"Look it's the little Mudblood."

Lily stood up glaring at the girls wondering why the stairs needed her to see these girls.

Lily shook her head softly as though they were not worth it causing the girls to become angry. One girl brought out her wand and yelled a jinx at her. "Harleverous."

Lily was hit in the back and felt as though something thick and gooey was moving all over her back. Lily was trying to stand up trying to see what was wrong when someone yelled from the other direction. "Exspeliarmus."

The girl's wand went flying down the hallway in the opposite direction.

Severus came running toward Lily his eyes full of fear.

"Are you ok Li?" Snape asked as he helped her to her feet.

"What's all over me?" Lily asked tearfully as Snape lead her away. The girls had not noticed since they had chased after their friend who went to retrieve her wand.

"I'm not to sure but we'll get you up to Madam Pomfrey she'll take care of it."

Severus was waiting out in the hall for Lily as she talked with Madam Pomfrey.

Snape while waiting did notice that James was walking by with his mates and they were standing waiting by a statue looking over at him every few minutes.

"What do you want?" Snape finally yelled at them.

"Who did you send in there?"

"I didn't send anyone I helped someone get here and I'm waiting now." Snape said silkily. Like I'm gonna tell him it's Lily he'll want to go in there and be with her, and tell her it's all my fault just to get her away from me. Snape thought bitterly.

"WHO?" James yelled angrily.

Snape glared at him ready to respond as the door open.

"What is going on out here? I expect students to keep their voices down around here, it's a hospital wing people need quiet in here." Madam Pomfrey looked between the two boys.

"Sorry." James mumbled looking abashed he slipped his wand back into his pocket. Sirius kept his own wand out while Remus and Peter watched them both.

At this time Lily walked out her back feeling much better a smile on her face.

"Thank you so much Sev, I don't know what to say." Lily gave Snape a hug which he returned happily as he glared over her head at James.

James stood stunned by this display. Why is she hugging that slime?

Then another realization came to him, Lily was the one Snape had brought up here.

"Lily what happen?" James ran toward her. The other three boys followed at a walk.

Lily turned surprised to see James.

"Oh, hi James," Lily smiled softly. Why is he here? Lily wondered.

"What happen; Evans?" James asked taking her hand as she let go of Snape.

"It was nothing, just some girls who are not so very nice trying to act tough and gave me ummm a buggy back jinx." Lily looked down at her feet since it was so embarrassing.

"THEY WHAT!" Thundered James, as he squeezed her hand more tightly,

"Ouch Potter your hurting my hand." Lily pulled her hand away while Snape glared daggers at him. "James its ok honest, Madam Pomfrey cleaned me up in no time." Lily smiled at the boys. "Can we kinda keep this secret it's rather embarrassing?" Lily pleaded.

All five boys nodded vigorously and vowed to keep it to their graves. Lily smiled at them causing all the boys to feel heat rise in their cheeks.

"I'm going to go clean up though I'll see all of you later." Lily quickly left feeling her own face red with the heat from watching all the guys and being watched by them. Lily was trotting quickly away her hair bouncing adorably around her back and shoulders, her butt moving in a way as to keep them very captivated.

"You know she is such a cutie maybe I should try dating her?" Sirius said seriously with a wink to Remus who was smirking at him.

"Over my dead body," James and Snape said at once then glared at each other. The other three boys laughed hysterically at them. Severus turned on a heel and stormed off.

The next few days brought the full moon closer which was what Sirius, James, Remus and Peter had been waiting for.

"I can't wait once you leave we'll change and meet you there." James was telling the others as they sat apart from the rest of the students in the common room.

"I think one of us should go to Honeydukes and get some snacks for us while were out?" Peter said as he munched on some Bertie Botts every flavor beans.

"You always want something to eat." Sirius chuckled.

"Why don't we all go to that tunnel behind the old hag with the hump in her back leads right into there we can be there and back in a few hours." Lupin said softly.

"Yeah before bed time and before the full moon is out." James agreed.

The four boys looked around no one seemed to be paying any attention to their conversation or to them. They all went to the portrait hole and clambered out.

Sirius used his wand spoke softly as he tapped the hump on the witch and watched as it moved over to allow them to climb inside. The four boys were gone in moments and the witch was back in her place.

Lily walked down the hall on her way back to the common room when she noticed Snape standing by a statue of a hunch back witch.

"What are you doing Sev?"

Severus turned to look at her startling green eyes.

"I had seen James and his pals come over this way and it seemed they were stopped close by but when I made it here they were completely gone. I was just wondering if this was some secret passage for them, but I can't see how it could be?"

"Because it's not Sev you worry too much about James and his mates." Lily was smirking at him; she found it quite humorous that he was so sure they were up to no good.

"I'd just like to see them exp… in detention where they belong." He told her softly wishing more that they were all expelled from school permanently.

Lily caught his slip of the tongue but choice to ignore it. "Sev you take this competition with them to seriously."

Snape looked startled. Does she mean for her or something else? This was answered for him.

"Your both good, no great students so why compete?" Lily told him softly.

Snape smiled, she only knew part of it not the whole thing.

"I'll try Li, I will for you." Severus looked around saw no one near them and turned to look her in the eyes. Man do I love her eyes! Snape thought as he tried to get his brain back into gear since her eyes always made him forget all else.

"Let's go to our room?" He asked hopeful.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Lily took Snape's hand and the two walked to the west wing and slip into the empty classroom, where they were soon holding each other and kissing deeply.

After a while Lily was laying on the floor with her head in Snape's lap just watching him as he gazed down at her. Severus was stroking her hair gently.

"It's so nice to be alone like this." Lily murmur softly.

Snape was smiling nodded agreement not wanting to disrupt the serene feeling in the air around them. Severus was also willing to resume their love making again, he found it hardest to resist her when they could not meet for more then a week. Snape knew there were times while walking through the halls that he just wanted to drag Lily off and take her and the hell with the consequences. He never did since he knew it would land them both into trouble and he would never do anything to get her into trouble.

After the classroom had grown very dark and they were sure they had missed dinner the two made their way to the Great Hall to check.

"I figured we missed it." Snape said quietly so as not to bring attention to them selves.

"Lets go to the kitchen I'm starved." Lily said just as softly. The two made their way to the kitchen to find the elves all happy to greet them with bows and curtsies.

It wasn't long before Sev and Lily were eating a large meal at a table, which would be the teachers' table above.

"Maybe we can get into teaching?" Snape suggested to her. Lily looked over at him.

"That's not a bad idea we'll have to talk to our heads of houses and see what they say about it."

"No other thought of what you wanted to do?" Snape asked softly as he took another large bite of ham.

"I was thinking maybe an Auror." Lily looked thoughtful, as she sipped some juice.

Snape choked and cough on his bite of food.

"Why?" Snape coughed some more then took a drink of pumpkin juice.

Lily looked wide-eyed surprised at him. She looked down at her lap feeling her cheeks redden with her next words.

"I just thought it'd be a good thing you know help make the place better for everyone.

I do hope one day to marry and have kids I don't want them to be afraid though." Lily finished talking to her lap too embarrassed to look him in the eye after saying that. After all she had picture the two of them getting married and having children together.

Snape looked green as he looked at her then registered what else she was saying.

"You want to get married and have kids?"

Lily laughed at the surprise in his voice.

"Well yeah one day why is that so surprising? I don't look like a troll do I?" Lily asked one eyebrow arched

Snape who had taken another bite once again coughed and choked.

"Far— from—it," Severus gasped out.

Lily laughed and patted him on the back.

"We should get going, it's getting late. At least it's Saturday tomorrow and next weekend we have another Hogsmeade visit." Lily said as casual sounding as she could.

"Yeah it should be fun." Snape managed to say, after taking another bite of food.

The two left for their separate common rooms. Lily gave Snape a small peck on the cheek then turned to go when Severus pulled her hand back toward him.

"That's not a good night kiss I'm accepting." Snape gave her a much bigger kiss, causing her to melt against him. I love his kisses he is so passionate. Lily thought happily her arms encircling his neck holding him tight.

Neither of them noticed a certain headmaster walking by with a small smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"Aaah young love, it is so sweet." Dumbledore murmured to no one as he continued on his way allowing them their privacy. Dumbledore was secretly hoping it would bring the two houses together if others had learned about their relationship.

Lily had crawled into bed and was asleep within minutes and slept like a baby the whole night through, very pleasant dreams of Severus holding her and raining kisses on her face.

Snape dreamed of her dying and was once again awoken with the sweats and fear of losing her.

"Just a dream I won't lose her I won't." Snape muttered very softly as he tried once again to get back to sleep with fear gripping him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The week before their break Lily had gone into Hogsmeade with Snape to do some shopping for Christmas presents. Lily had noticed Severus looking at a couple of books. "So you like those books?" Lily asked trying to sound as though this was a throw away question. He shrugged a bit. "They are interesting, you know I find the….. Well interesting." Snape grinned sheepishly at her.

"Yeah I know, Sev." Lily walked over to the other display case looking at books on potions. Once Severus had made his way to another section of the store Lily promptly walked over to the three books he was looking at. Lily looked at them again. The Dark Arts Revealed. How to perform Dark magic. The Darkest tales of Magic. Lily shrugged as she walked over to the check out stand and bought the three books. Lily was not as interested in the Dark Arts the way her boyfriend was although she had found a few things interesting, but not enough to perform them. Lily bought the books and brought out her quill then wrote on the inside of the books.

Merry Christmas, Sev, I hope you enjoy these.

Love to you always, your little Muggle girl Lily.

Lily grinned as she wrote the same thing in each book then stashed them away inside her bag.

Snape had at that time walked over to her.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Severus asked.

"Sure, let's go to the Three Broomsticks." Lily held hands with Snape as they walked through the small town to the pub nearest the school.

Lily was not at all surprised to see Sirius and James telling jokes to the barmaid it was something they did often. Remus and Peter were also with them but only Lupin seemed to be talking with Madam Rosemerta. Peter just watched as though he was too thrilled to be part of the coolest gang in school.

Lily pulled Snape over to a darker corner where the four boys would not see them. Lily snuggled in close to him as they ordered from a young waitress. Lily was very glad to be out of school, for the day she had bought many presents that she would send with a couple of owls since she didn't have room in her trunk.

The end of the day the two walked slowly back to the school. They were in the school and could smell all the hot food that had been made by the elves, it was at this time she remembered something important told to her by one of the house elves. Lily though stopped suddenly; she was no longer hungry but feeling in need of a more personal meeting. Lily dragged Snape who was always glad when she felt this way to a room the elves had told her about that would equip the person with their needs. Lily and Snape stood fascinated as they looked at the room decorated in both their house colors with a large bed and a large tub. The two wasted no time in having fun in this much more private room that they figured they could use from now on to have a lot of fun in secret, it would after this be their secret room. It was in the wee morning hours that the two left the room, to head back to their common room. Snape of course walked Lily there so as to make sure she didn't get caught and to give her one last good night kiss. The Fat Lady smiled down at them while she swung open for Lily to climb in when their kiss ended.

Snape was walking very lightly back to his own dorm. He was surprised to see several of his friends still up and watching for him as he walked inside.

"So where were you all night?" Narcissa asked with arched eyebrows.

Snape's own eyebrows rose upward as he looked at them all. "I was not aware of having to report in to any of you." Severus headed for the boys dormitories. The others all jumped up following after him, all talking at once.

"Come on Snape, you can tell us where you were?" Avery said with a hint of inpatients.

"Yeah we're house mates and best mates, man ya gotta tell us." Mulciber told him looking at him with need to know what was going on with his friend.

"Hem, hem, I think it's very rude to not let us know what your doing, we were worried as you perfectly well know."

Snape cringed he hated to hear her annoying cough and voice.

"Please Severus, tell me." Narcissa said as she tried to grab his arm while he walked down the hall.

"It's nothing Narcissa, I was just out. I stayed in Hogsmeade. I didn't feel like coming back here so spent the night in the Hogs head, the barman there never asked questions as long as you can spend the gold." Snape figured that was a good excuse and that they would not go asking the barman any questions.

"So… were you… alone?" Narcissa asked in a small hurt voice.

Snape gritted his teeth not only was he not alone but there was no way he could tell them who he was with and they would ask first thing who was he with.

"What do you think?" Severus left it there as he walked into the boys' room.

"I think he was, after all who'd want him?" Avery said with a laugh, several girls glared at him.

"A lot you know Avery." Narcissa said her voice very cold.

"I agree with Narcissa, there are a lot of girls in our house alone who wants Snape."

"It's even more irritating how many outside our house want him," Umbridge, grump loudly forgetting to clear her throat irritatingly. This made others happy.

Snape looked at the girls with narrow eyes, as he walked to his bed the others all grouping around his bed while some were sitting on his bed or the other boys' bed.

What are they talking about, the only one who wants me is Lily and she's the only one I want. Severus thought as he sat up against the headboard of his bed while the others all talked on about whether or not Snape had been alone or with someone and what other girls liked him.

"Well I know he hangs around Lily Evans all the time, they are always working on projects together in class." A black hair girl gave Snape a hurt look.

Everyone else looked at him with narrow eyes as they all waited for him to say something.

"What, we've known each other since we were kids; that's why we work together." Snape said as he glared at the others. He had of course thought they were unnoticed by the others. Severus was becoming bored with their chatter about what he was doing if he was alone and did Lily have the hots for him. The girls all believed she did; some of the boys thought she was trying to climb above her station, since Snape was to them pureblood. This went on until Snape finally got up and left for the common room.

When he saw they were all following after him he left for the Great Hall? Snape was not at all surprised they had all followed him there. Snape knew he was a little early for breakfast but was hoping to get them to change the subject which was not to happen as Potter and his mates walked by talking in voices loud enough for the others to hear them.

"What could she had been doing?"

"If she was out why not invite us to join her?"

"Where would she have gone though, we didn't see her anywhere?"

The rest was lost to them as they made their way to their own table.

"Who are they talking about it?" Narcissa asked she turned to look suspiciously at Snape.

It was not long before everyone was looking at him, for answers.

"How the hell do I know who their talking about, you heard as much as I did." Snape snapped at them he fingered his glass, "I wish I had pumpkin juice." He said very softly. Snape then noticed that it instantly filled with juice. Severus grinned and thought that the elves were a lot more talented then people gave them credit for. The others he was pleased to realize had been distracted by this and forgot all about the Marauders and their conversation.

The others were of course all happy to ask for their own drink as they sat talking about this new development. Snape was very thankful for this as he let them talk on and he thought back to his time with Lily in the Room of Requirement.

"It'll be so much fun here alone won't it Sev, I can't wait." Lily was talking to him as they were in Charms class working together. Snape though was not paying attention at that time as he was glaring at James who was in a deep conversation that he felt was no good and something he could get them expelled for if he could learn what it was. Lily never noticed his preoccupation as she was working on charming her books to all jump up and down before lining up alphabetically. She was talking happily about staying at school and why she was and how much fun they would have together, never notcing his preoccupation with the four boys in their class that he wanted to seel expelled.

It was almost time for students to leave for Christmas break. Lily had told her parents she would not be home this Christmas since she had received a letter from Petunia telling her that her most wonderful and perfect and overly cute boyfriend was staying with them for Christmas and was going to regale them with stories about his most prestigious school. Lily had gotten sick at the thought and quickly wrote to her parents that she was staying to get some extra work accomplished and to be better prepared for her O.W.L.S she had sent home their presents with a few owls and told them she was sorry she couldn't be there. After that she had unpacked the few things she had packed for the trip back home.

Lily was in the Great Hall reading when she was tapped on the shoulder.

"Hey why aren't you ready to leave?" James asked her sitting down.

"The carriages' are going to be taking us to the train soon."

Lily smiled gently at James. "I'm not going home this Christmas; I don't feel up to listening to my sister and her uh new boyfriend."

James nodded understandably.

"You can always go home with me?" James told her a bit of hope in his voice.

Lily couldn't help but chuckle at him. "Thanks but I'm sure your parents have enough guests and trouble keeping up with you."

James laughed heartily. "I'm sure they'd agree with you but it'd still be nice to have you there." James looked at her face and soft green eyes losing him self in them.

What is it about her? James thought as he just gazed at her his heart beating a tattoo on his chest.

"Do I have something smudged on my nose or what?" Lily asked since James was continuing to gaze intently at her. The question though brought him back to himself.

"Uh no sorry I was just ….Uh… deep thinking yeah that's it… deep thinking." James blushed crimson as he stood up. I am so lame

"I better get going; I don't want to miss the train." James paused, thinking for a moment. "Maybe" James whispered while walking out of the Great Hall leaving Lily smiling behind him.

Lily figured she would be spending her time with Severus over the break but was surprised to find out he had left to go with Avery to his house.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Lily asked her self as she walked away from Professor Slughorn. She might have been more tempted to take James offer to stay with his family then alone at school. She shook her head at this thought.

Lily stormed off to the Gryffindor common room. The place was deserted at the time since most students had left for Christmas. Lily sat down hard onto a big squishy chair by the fire glaring at the flames dancing merrily in the fireplace.

Lily felt a few tears swell up in her eyes she furiously blinked them away before turning away from the fire.

Lily looked around the room trying to focus on something else when she noticed some spare parchment someone had left lying on the floor. Lily grabbed her wand from inside her pocket and with a wave of her wand. "Accio parchment" It flew to her. Lily looked and saw it was blank.

"Fine I'll let him know just how hurt I am." Lily told no one. Lily gave her wand another wave saying "Accio quill."

Lily smiled as her quill flew to her from the upstairs girls dormitories. Lily set the quill to the parchment and then slapped her forehead. "Accio ink." Lily said feeling exasperated.

Soon Lily had both and was trying to think of the best way to tell him.

Lily looked over her letter and felt it was good enough to let him know how hurt she was he left without telling her. Lily stood up to leave when Crookshanks showed up. Lily smiled at her kitty and scooped him into her arms. "Let's go find an owl to use."

Lily walked up to the Owlery with Crookshanks in her arms.

She looked around at the owls and finally picked an eagle owl, since it looked rather fast.

"Please hurry and get this to Severus Snape for me." Lily asked the owl as she tied the letter onto his leg. The owl ruffled his feathers gave a reassuring hoot and flew out the window. Lily picked Crookshanks back up who was having fun playing with the dead skeletons on the floor.

"I think you're in need of a bath now." Lily told Crookshanks as she caught of whiff of his fur. She went straight to the Prefects bathroom where she cleaned her kitty up in all the hot soapy water in the large tub. She dried him off pleased. He was less then pleased with it but he loved her anyway.

Lily went back to the common room where she sat in the same chair by the fire and was reading when she dozed off to sleep with Crookshanks in her lap also sound asleep.

Snape had just arrived to the home of Avery when an owl came swooping into the kitchen and dropped a letter on his head. Snape grabbed it quickly.

Avery looked surprised as well as the other boys who were with them.

"Someone's writing to you?" Mulcipher snigger as though this was something no one would ever do.

Snape glared at him and open the letter. Snape's eyes widened as he read it.

Dear Sev, I was shock, stunned and very, very hurt

to see you had left for Christmas break.

I had thought we'd be able to spend our time together,

all alone, with no one around at all to bother us.

I suppose what you are doing at Avery's house is very

important but I do wish you had told me.

I feel as though you don't care about me anymore.

Love Lily

Snape felt his hand start to tremble as he read her letter not once but six times trying to absorb it all. "I blew it." Snape mumbled the others all took it wrong.

"Wow so you got a T on something huh?"

"I always believed that the teachers favored him maybe now they are seeing him how he is."

"That Slughorn; sure talks about him a lot, I think he'll adopt him and that Mudblood soon."

Snape glared at him. This they took wrong too.

"Hey no getting mad, no one in their right mind would want to live with a Mudblood!"

"Yeah only weird guys with no taste like Saint Potter."

They all started laughing over that.

"Potter and Mudblood what a perfect pair." Avery said in a singsong voice.

"So sweet just think they'd have little muddy bloody babies to give the Dark Lord something to use for target practice." The boys all laughed. Snape tried to laugh with them as the letter was crushed in his hand.

One thought going through his head.

Not my Lily never, never, never!

Severus was unable to write to Lily right away since the other boys were keeping them all busy with plans to help out the Dark Lord.

Snape was glad he had finally found time to write back when Avery came in talking.

"I couldn't get the owl for you, mum has it off on a delivery for some weird hard to get herb for some potion she's making.

Snape nodded. "No big deal just wanted to talk to ..Uh Slughorn."

"I can help ya there. I got Floo powder in the other room. You can use some and try and talk him out of a T." Avery snickered.

Snape looked at him suspicious. "Sure as long as no one tries to listen in."

Avery laughs even harder. "No one wants to hear you begging to try to get a better grade."

Severus was willing to let the others think the letter had to do with a bad grade and took the Floo powder Avery handed to him.

Snape walked into the living room where a large fireplace with a beautiful brick pattern of dark red and light red bricks.

He threw some Floo powder into the fireplace it instantly flared up bright green.

"Lily's eyes," Snape murmured as he stuck his head into the flames. "Gryffindor common room," Severus said as his head whiz on in a fast dizzying pace.

Snape open his eyes when his head stopped swirling around.

He looked around the common room. He could only see Lily sitting in a cozy stuff chair by a coffee table. She seemed to be reading a large book. This was not surprising to him he knew she loved reading.

"Lily." Snape called to her.

Lily jumped looking around when she noticed Snape's head in the fireplace, and then she shrieked. "SEV what's happen to you?" Lily ran to the fireplace going quickly to her knees fearing the worse.

Severus laughed heartily. "It's Floo powder Li, it's a form of transportation and can just be used for your head only."

Lily looked very relieved then looked very crossed.

"Sure don't write to me for a week and then scare me half to death." Lily folded her arms across her chest her lower lip out.

"I'm truly am sorry Li, I wanted to but they only have one Owl and his mum is using it all the time." Severus looked at her pleadingly. "I'm real sorry for not staying I guess I got the wrong information I thought you were leaving too. I didn't realize it at first and I just thought you missed the train, I never dreamed. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Severus asked his voice full of pained emotions.

Lily looked thoughtful for several minutes. "Yes a kiss." Lily leaned into the flames and was instantly burned. "Oh" Lily yelped startled. She jumped back feeling her face, which didn't feel too badly burned.

"Li" Snape was also yelling as he suddenly came, the rest of the way through the fireplace. It was he had to admit later was an odd sensation to have only his body whirling around.

Severus was holding Lily's wrist trying to see what damage there was.

"Are you ok? Why did you do that? Didn't you know you'd get burned?"

"I do now," Lily said tearfully.

Snape pulled her close to him.

"My silly Muggle girl," Severus whispered as he strokes her hair.

Lily's tears had slowly stopped as Snape checked her over.

"Looks like you lost your eyebrows and a small burn on your nose. We should be able to get something from Pomfrey for it though."

Lily sniffled a few times. "Thanks Sev."

Lily flung her arms around his neck pulling him in close and kissing him passionately. Snape melted against her his heart thudding like a war drum.

"We need to take you to see Madam Pomfrey." Snape said softly into her ear.

Lily shook her head no, while talking quietly.

"It's just a little burn it's no big deal. I'm just so happy you're here with me." Lily stood up pulling Snape up with her.

"The couch will be so much more comfortable." Lily pulled him toward the couch holding his hand tightly. The two sat down close together.

Severus looked around the room, then toward the back of the Fat Lady's Portrait.

"Do we need to worry about company?" He asked eyeing the door nervously.

"Nah we should be fine the only other people to stay were two seventh years and they have been so busy them selves that I don't even think they know I'm here."

Snape smiled seductively as he looked into Lily's dreamy green eyes.

"As long as I'm the only one who knows you're here, I'm happy."

The two didn't take long before they were very much in to some heavy making out and then some.

It was several hours later when the portrait was flung outward to allow two students to crawl inside.

Snape and Lily wiggled around to see the two seventh year students walking over to the chairs talking animatedly.

"I think we can do it."

"I know we can, all we need is some gold to get started."

"What would we name it though?"

I don't know jokesters, or something?"

How about our two names combined?"

"What Zondonie and Koshin?" The second one looked puzzled.

"Yeah but combined so it was like Zonkos or Koszon?"

"I like it but which way should it be?"

"We can write them both down and pull one out of a hat first one is the one we use."

"Yeah let's go get a hat in the dormitories."

The two ran off toward their dormitories.

Snape laughed loudly holding his stomach and almost falling off the couch.

Lily was looking at him wondering what the joke was.

"Ok are you going to tell me?" Lily finally asked as Snape let his laughter subside.

"Sorry Li, but when you said that they were too busy to notice you, I thought you meant they were doing what we were doing." Snape's laugher renew its self again Lily joined in.

The last week of break was almost there as Lily and Sev enjoyed their time together. Snape had just given Lily a good night kiss and was heading for his common room a smile plastered on his face.

Snape never noticed as Dumbledore walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Severus, I was wondering if you'd like to learn something that is very hard and a very old piece of magic but very well worth the time to learn it." Dumbledore looked into his young face, which was clearly stunned.

"Yes sir, I'd enjoy it very much." Severus was excited at the prospect of learning something new.

Dumbledore lead Snape to his office and sat at his desk with Severus in the chair nearest Fawks.

"What it is called is Occlumesy." Dumbledore explain how it would help him to close his mind from others that he did not want to learn what his feelings might be and who was closest to him.

Snape's eyes widen with excitement at the thought of learning something so unique.

"Do they teach it here in school?" He asked eagerly.

Dumbledore smile at him, "No I'm afraid that they don't, it is such an advanced magic that they deem it to advanced for the students and something that only a select few should learn depending on their need for it. The Ministry can be a bit odd about what is good to learn and what isn't." Dumbledore chuckled. Snape smiled with him. He was even more eager to learn since it was something not taught here and that it was reserved for only a few.

"Before we begin though you need to understand that it will leave you very tired and worn from the practice of learning it. I believe though that you are more then capably to learn this and practice it with ease."

Snape glowed at the praise he. Dumbledore was his favorite person in Hogwarts aside from Lily.

Severus left the office looking as though someone had rung him out through an old fashion ringer and then beaten him against some rocks.

Snape dragged him self to the Slytherin common room and fell onto a chair by the fire, which was slowly sputtering out. Severus fell asleep where he was sitting and didn't wake up until late morning after breakfast had been served.

Snape walked through the brick wall as it melted away to see Lily standing with a stack of toast.

"Hungry?" Lily asked him softly.

"Not sure yet?" Snape told her as he took one and tried to eat the piece of toast.

"Professor Dumbledore told me what was going on. I'm so proud of you, it sounds so hard."

Snape smiled lopsidedly as he looked at her.

"It's very hard but I can do it and you'll be proud of me." Severus gave her a kiss after finishing the last bite of toast.

The last week had ended with Snape working hard with Dumbledore and Lily watching nervously near by in a chair while Fawks sat in her lap allowing her to stroke his beautiful head. It was after this lesson that Dumbledore asked Lily if she would be interested in learning as well. She jumped at the chance to learn it.

As the other students arrived to school, Lily was almost wishing it had not ended too soon. She enjoyed the lessons although her head hurt from it and she enjoyed being alone with Severus at night.

The common room was once again filled with everyone. Lily was surprised when James ran over to where she was standing talking to Tara and gave her a hug while leaving a thick letter in her hand.

Tara looked jealous but said nothing. Lily smiled cutely she returned to talking to her friend who was busy telling her about her Christmas and the presents she had received.

James was feeling good as he went to rejoin his friends.

It was obvious to all around that people were in fine form and happy to see each other and maybe even get back to school and learning something new maybe. Most knew that seeing each other was a lot more important and fun then doing schoolwork.

Lily opened the letter that night in her bed to read what James had to say. What was written was not as much as she thought it would be at first.

Hey Evans, I was out shopping for the holidays and thought this

would be Great for you, I sure hope you enjoy it. James.

Lily looked to see a badly wrapped packaged. Lily opened it up to see a sparkling green quill with many feathers in she shape of her name

Lily smiled at it then looked at the letter again and saw that he had added a small P.S.

I think it matches your eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

The New Year started wet with rain and then hail coming down hard on the students as they made their way through the soggy ground, some finding their feet sinking deep into the wet ground, having to pull their feet out with a loud squelching sound. Lily was not feeling up to Care of Magical Creatures, she couldn't think of anything interesting right now and really wanted to be dry in the castle and talking with a certain boy.

Lily yawned as she gathered around the yard with the other students. Lily jumped she had not been paying attention and was surprised then by the arrival of their teacher.

"This will be of interest to you and most likely will come up in your O.W.L.S." Mr. Kettleburn said loudly to be heard over the continuously onslaught on the hail. Lily moved over to look at the box on the ground near his feet where he had placed it. Lily saw what looked like a Jack Russell Terrier but this one had a fork tail.

She found it amusing to take care of it.

Lily was glad when the class ended and she was able to leave after learning how to identify, feed and proper handling of the animal.

"It was so cute wasn't it?" Tara said to her as they slogged on through the wet grounds.

"Yeah it was cute." Lily had to agree it was a nice one. She preferred real dogs though to animals that looked like them.

In the castle Lily was so wet from an hour and a half in the rain and hail that she headed straight to Gryffindor tower to change into dry clothes. There were some who had just gone into the Great Hall to eat and talk. Lily had caught of few saying to their friends they hoped to catch cold and have to spend some down time in the hospital getting better.

Lily didn't want to get sick though; she did enjoy her classes and was willing to learn all she could about magic. Lily smiled ruefully though as another thought occur to her. A little more free time with some one she cared about was even more interesting to her. If she could swing that she would be thrilled.

Lily came back down to the Great Hall to see it was full of students all talking and eating the food that had appear from the kitchens below. The general feel of the place was lively and light. Lily sat down next to her friends as she pulled a few plates toward her of chicken, fries and some carrots.

"So what's the topic today?" Lily asked as she ate some fries.

"We're just talking about." Tara looked up and down to make sure others were not paying attention. "Sirius, he's so cute." Tara giggled.

"So what about you Lily why haven't you gone out with James Potter yet, the boy is so crazy about you." Another girl leaned toward Lily who felt her self-blushing.

"He's a bit conceited, and if he didn't have that annoying habit of jinxing people in the hallway just because they trotted on his toes, it'd help make him a lot more appealing." Lily told her softly

"But he's so adorably and looks great on a broomstick. That guy can really fly he's so amazing on the broom. Marlene told her with a far away look on her face.

Lily shrugged it didn't make a difference though really what she thought since she was dating some one in secret right now.

"Its not Snape is it?" Alice asked.

Lily looked coolly at them but said nothing.

"I heard he's joined the Death Eaters. I heard he also has that mark they keep bantering about."

Lily looked puzzled. "What mark is that?"

"I don't know what it looks like but it's supposed to be what he gave them." She said with a little shudder. "I heard it from Frank who heard it from Amos who left last year he and Franks friend Gideon had been close at one time, maybe still are but he was told it by someone at the ministry."

Everyone knew what that meant although none liked to say the name Voldermort, aloud.

Lily bit down on her lower lip; she had been hearing more and more lately of Sev's involvement with the Death Eaters and Voldermort. Lily crossed her fingers that it was not true, she couldn't stand the idea of Severus joining forces with them and doing some of the horrific things they had heard about the Death Eaters who were out there causing deaths and destruction where ever they went. There was even talk that a few of the Slytherins who dropped out of school did it to be with Voldermort right now.

Lily looked over at the Slytherin table, her eyes traveling up and down the table until she noticed Snape sitting between two cronies, Avery and Mulciber. They seemed to be very deep in conversation and were once again looking at a piece of parchment on the table in front of them.

"Sev what are you planning?" Lily whispered to her self.

A few days later, Lily was sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast when the owl post arrived. Lily watched as the large brown barn owl landed in front of Snape causing him to look surprise and grabbing his drink out of the way.

Snape took the parchment from its beak and waited until it flew off. He looked around the table before opening it.

Lily sighed deeply as she watched him.

Snape gave Avery a smack on the head as he tried to take the parchment from him. Lily could see Snape blush as the guys all around him seem to tease him over the note, which was not, signed but only said Meet Me?

Severus chanced a glance toward the Gryffindor table to see Lily watching him intently. He nodded his head very slightly which could have been taken as shooing a fly away.

He glared at the other boys as they continue to ask whom; was the desperate girl who wanted to meet him. Snape watched Lily for a few more minutes he knew Lily was anything but desperate; she could have any guy she wanted in school. But she had chosen him, a fact he wanted to shout from the highest tower for the world to hear. Snape rubbed his left wrist, it was still hurting a bit and he knew that he could never tell anyone who his love was now. They were all pure bloods and he being half blood was never going to tell them that or that he loved a Muggle born. He was sure that his fellow Death Eaters and their Dark Lord would not take kindly to it.

Right after Divination class, Snape had walked out of the class quickly before any others. He had wanted to sit by Lily in class but was disappointed to see her friend was sitting with her. Lily had given him an apologetic look but was unable to do anything more.

Snape sat down and was even, more unhappy when the girl he liked least in school promptly sat down beside him giving him a simpering smile and a fake little laugh that he hated more then anything.

She had of course called him "Snapey."

He had told her many times to never call him that but she refused to listen to him.

Severus was more then glad when the class ended so he didn't have to listen to her talking about the three coin yes and no divination. He had gritted his teeth every time she said, "Ooooh look I got another yes it really does mean we'll be close." Umbridge would then let loose with another one of her irritating simpering laugh. Those laughs had made Snape cringe every time he heard her.

Severus looked to see that no one was near and slipped unnoticed into the empty classroom. Lily had made quite a production of slowly getting ready to leave.

"Lily, are you ready yet?"

Lily looked to see Tara standing by the door. "Go on I'll be there soon. I just wanted a word with the teacher first." Lily smiled gently hoping that Tara wouldn't volunteer to stay and wait.

She didn't and Lily gave a sigh of relief, it seemed harder and harder to get time alone with Severus these days. With so much homework by the teachers and it seemed their friends always trying to pull them in different directions a few minutes alone were sparse.

Lily waited until she heard no foot steps out in the corridor before leaving the classroom. Lily looked back to see her teacher smiling gently at her with a knowing type of look on his face. Does he know? Lily wondered as she waved good-bye and left the room. Lily was thankful to have a new Divination teacher since the teacher they ahd was unable to continue teaching the rest of the year they now had, Mr. Harling.

Lily headed right for the empty class room to see Snape standing by the black board using a piece of chalk that was writing LE and SS forever.

The writing vanished as soon as the door was shut behind Lily but a smile played on her lips as she saw him blushing to his roots.

Lily dropped her books and purse onto the desk before running over and jumping into Snape's arms. Lily kissed him over and over. Snape a bit floored by her action was nonetheless happy to hold her tight and kiss her as passionately.

Lily was snuggled up against Severus her breathing was soft and even. Snape looked to see her eyes were closed and she was asleep. He smiled down at her.

"I guess classes are a bit wearing aren't they. Even for some one as smart and talented as you." Severus stroke her soft thick hair gently as he sat there with her curled up against him. Snape ignored the time just wanting to be in her presences and to have no one giving him dirty looks, or have other guys especially Potter eyeing her hungrily.

Snape woke up with a start; his left wrist was suddenly burning with pain. Snape looked down to see Lily was still asleep in his lap.

"I gotta go, but…" Severus didn't want to wake her up. Snape looked at the clock on the wall and realized it was past nine, they had not only skipped lunch but slept through dinner and some how was not disturbed by anyone.

"Lily wake up, Lily wake up." Snape spoke softly to her giving her a small shake on her shoulder. Lily stirred a bit and rolled over to look up into Snape's face.

"Hmmm." Lily stretched then suddenly sat up looking alarmed and was quickly looking around the room.

"What time is it?" Lily asked frantic.

"Nine, we uh fell asleep, we better hurry out of here and to our dormitories."

Lily scrambled up and grabbing her books and purse off the table before turning to kiss him on the lips then dashed out of the room. Severus felt his blood warming as he left the classroom as quickly as he could. Snape though didn't head for his common room he headed for the front doors where he saw several others from his house also heading for the front gates.

"It works cool huh. I can't wait to see what he has to say." Avery told his friend looking very pleased.

"Same here I wonder what he wants us to do for him?" Mulciber sounded very excited with the idea of doing something for their Dark Lord.

Snape noticed that the others were ecstatic over being called by the Dark Lord.

He wasn't sure how he felt yet, he was sure he was glad he joined the Death Eaters, he was sure it would in the long run impress Lily with the powers he'd gain from it.

But there was that irritating voice in the back that kept saying Are you sure this is what Lily would want?

The boys all stopped at the edge of the town of Hogsmeade where Lord Voldermort was standing looking very pleased.

The boys all gathered around him; all bowing and murmuring. "My Lord"

"Fine, fine I am most impressed you all came as quickly as you could. It is a pleasure to have so many willing followers to serve me!" His voice was cold and slightly high pitched and to Snape he was sure there was no love and soul behind those dark eyes.

"We live to serve you my Lord; ask anything of us, anything at all." Avery went to his knees in front of him his head bowed.

"Do not worry Avery, I will tell you when I am in need of you. This for now was just a….. Test run to see how worthy and obedient you all are." Lord Voldermort looked around the little town its streets shining wet from the full moon above them all.

"Return to the school and let me know if anything of interest comes up that I shall need to know about."

"Yes my Lord, yes we will."

"My Lord Anything at all." This was voiced by all of them eager to please their new Dark Lord.

The boys all turned to run back up the road in the mud, getting their cloaks splattered with thick brown mud as they ran.

Snape looked to the side where some thick bushes were growing he had thought he heard an animal growling but could see nothing out there.

All the boys made their way quickly into their common room.

"Who needs O.W.L.S. once were running the show with the Dark Lord?" Nott exclaimed happily sitting down on a stuff chair by the fire.

"I'm going to have N.E.W.T.S. this year, but I don't care about them. I'll be helping Malfoy who is already out there working for the Dark Lord." Mcnair told them trying to sound impressive.

The boys looked impressed by the older boys who were ready to go and join Lord Voldermort.

"So lucky,"

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

Snape said nothing as always watching them, silently. The other boys did not find this unusual since Snape was always the quietest of them.

I see what Dumbledore means these guys are like reading an open book they are so easy.

Snape grinned evilly as he watched them; they were as always clueless to his invasion of their minds. He did feel ill seeing Mulciber making out with Umbridge. He was glad it was his friend doing it and hoped that the idiot girl would leave him alone now.

It was some time after one in the morning before the boys made their way to their beds all talking enthusiastically and looking at the Death Eater mark on their left forearms which were slowly fading away. It left a faint tracing of color but nothing that would make a person say oh you have the death mark on you, more that they would think you needed to wash your arm of dirt.

Snape fell into his bed closing the curtain around him as Lily filled his mind.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Changes.

The homework continued to pile up on the students of Hogwarts all trying desperately to muddle through it all. The students had hardly noticed the month of February going by so fast. Leading even faster into March before they knew it, the month was half over.

Lily was sitting at the table her head down on top of her books. She was listening to the reckus going on around her but not really hearing any of it. All Lily wanted was to go get some sleep.

"Hey Evans, you trying to sleep the day away?" James asked as he walked over to her.

Lily turned her head to look at him.

"It's a thought." Lily chuckled softly as she sat up straight to look at her pile of books.

James was smiling at her as he sat down, a Snitch in his hand. James kept looking at Lily to see if she was looking impressed by his grabbing the Snitch out of the air over and over. James face dropped a bit as he noticed she was not paying attention to him.

What does it take to impress her?

James thought angrily he finally let the Snitch go free. It flew around the common room, with Peter right behind it making several attempts to catch it, only to fall on his face each time. Other students were watching and laughing at Peter as he made a fool of himself. His friends shook their heads chuckling watching their friend act like a four year old. They were all use to it by now and just let him carry on with it.

James leaned back against his chair placing his arm on the back of Lily's.

Lily looked over at his arm before she gave him a dirty look, prompting him to remove his arm quickly.

James looked over his shoulder glaring at his two friends when the laughed at him.

"So just not into you mate." Sirius whispered to James.

"She will be one day." James whispered back. "Let's go do something." James leaped up and left the room with Sirius, Remus and a disappointed looking Peter after him. The Snitch continued its flight around the room a few younger students bored with schoolwork watched it while a couple made a few feeble attempts at catching it when it neared them.

Lily turned her head to see the back of the portrait close up. "That Potter," Lily whispered as she stood up.

"I'm going to go see the school nurse; I'm so tired she must have something to give me some energy." Lily told Tara who was sitting across the table from her looking a bit jealous of the attention Lily received from the boys. She smiled a little happier when a brown hair boy in the sixth year sat beside her and started talking with her. Not as good as Sirius, James or Remus but much better then Peter. This thought ran through her mind and she started talking with the boy.

Lily sat in the hospital wing, on a bed with Madam Pomfrey looking her over.

"You aren't running a fever. Have you done anything unusual that might be making you more tired?

Lily shook her head.

"Hmmm, I want to try something else, but it seems hmm well I'll try it as a precaution."

Lily watched her walk back to another room and then bustle back over to Lily. After a few moments of her wands moving slowly up and down her body she looked slightly alarmed.

"What is it?" Lily asked wondering if she had some how gotten some strange disease.

"Ah dear, how late are you?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Behind her back she sent a small dove off to Dumbledore.

"Late?" Lily asked puzzled by this.

"Ah you know when you…" Madam Pomfrey seemed reluctant to say it out loud.

Lily racked her brain before it suddenly clicked into place.

"But we always used protection." Lily muttered looking horrified at the thought.

Madam Pomfrey looked sympathetically at her.

"My dear some time the best of protection isn't enough and some times people just plain forget to use it."

Lily burst into tears. Madam Pomfrey pulled her into a hug. "Shhh, shhh, shhh hon it'll be alright now."

Lily cried harder she didn't see how anything would be all right now.

They both jumped as the door was opened behind them. Lily tried to mop up her face as Professor Dumbledore walked into the room right to them.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir." Madam Pomfrey looked relieved to see him.

"I got your message Madam Pomfrey." Professor Dumbledore looked down at Lily. "It's true then." Dumbledore said unnecessarily.

Madam Pomfrey nodded her head looking down at Lily who had turned over to lie on the bed crying hard.

Professor Dumbledore sat on the edge of the bed. "Lily, we need to talk to you about your uh options." Lily looked over to see Dumbledore sitting beside her.

"I have to leave school?" Lily cried anguished.

"No my dear, of course you won't." Dumbledore told her gently.

Lily sat up looking up at Dumbledore, her eyes red and swollen.

"What then?" Lily asked looking back down to her hands clenched in her lap.

"Well first would be what to do about the baby? Second would be telling the babies father."

Lily looked up at him fear on her face. "No we can't do that, he mustn't ever know!" Lily shouted.

Dumbledore looked sadly at her. "He would want to know."

Lily looked back down to her hands then slowly back up into his sparkling blue eyes. "I know… but I'm scared… the rumors….." Lily trailed off biting her lower lip, which was now trembling.

Dumbledore nodded knowingly as Madam Pomfrey looked worried wringing her own hands.

No one was talking while Lily sat quietly thinking as best she could her mind in a jumble of thoughts.

"Sir, would I… be able to stay…. here over" Lily gave a frighten look up at Dumbledore's face, "For the summer?"

Dumbledore smiled at her placing a hand comfortingly on her own. "Yes you may, we'll make the necessary arrangements and we can help with your parents in telling them if you want."

Lily looked up quickly then down. "Can you please explain it to them? I don't think I could do it." Lily dissolved into tears again.

Madam Pomfrey moved over to take Lily in her arms as Dumbledore stood up.

"Stay here tonight and over the weekend, a nice quiet rest will do you some good."

Lily nodded her head but said nothing as she cried softly against Madam Pomfrey.

Dumbledore returned to his office a sad look in his eyes as he watched Snape walking by with some friends in one direction and James laughing in a corner with his pals.

"Young love is never easy." Dumbledore mumbled causing several people in portraits to look at him in wonder. A few though were nodding their heads in agreement.

With March more then half over with the students had been working in the Great Hall on their homework and some just talking happily forgetting that they had some while other lucky ones were done with their own. Most now were talking as the day grew later and the sun was down now. Lily could see the stars starting to come through. The night was rapidly descending on them.

Lily knew it was the full moon tonight and that was the reason for Lupin to be gone from school today. Lily had gotten up and left the Great Hall looking a little more pale then usual but reassuring everyone it was just stress. She never told them what was causing the stress. If they wanted to think the smart girl was stressing over homework and exams coming up she didn't mind at all.

James watched her walking away with a worried look on his face. Sirius though noticed Snape getting ready to leave and follow after her.

"I'll be right back." Sirius jumped up and headed out to the entrance hallway to see Snape watching Lily talking to a friend.

"Whacha doing Snivellus?" Sirius said behind him, with a fake honey tone.

Snape turned around to see Sirius smiling at him.

"Get lost."

"She's not the one for you; she isn't even interested in you." He gave a roguish grin.

"How would you know?" Snape snapped at him.

"We share the same house." Sirius smiled wickedly at him.

"And what is THAT suppose to mean?" Snape snarled.

"You know what." Sirius laughed. He enjoyed seeing how his words were making him rage with anger. He turned to leave when Snape growled at him.

"So what are you guys up too all the time sneaking out after hours?" Severus couldn't help it he wanted more then anything to prove to Lily that they were the worst troublemakers in school. In need of expulsion, from school, for forver to never graduate.

"I tell ya what, since it's getting so late. You know the Whomping willow?" Sirius asked him almost kindly.

"Yeah what of it," Snape asked suspiciously.

"Go there." Sirius said with a laugh.

"Why, what am I going to see there?" Severus was trying to not sound interested.

"What we do and where we go." Sirius said so softly Snape was straining to hear him.

He figured the other was having a laugh at his expense but he couldn't figure out how. "Yeah right,"

"It's true if you use a large branch you can use it then to prod the knot at the bottom, the tree will hold still then and you can slip your greasy head down into the hole." Sirius barked with laughter as he walked off.

Snape took off toward the open ground. Sirius watched him go a twisted smile on his handsome face.

"What's up Padfoot?" James asked as he came to stand next to him.

"I just told Snivellus how to get past the Whomping Willow." He told his best mate a pleased smile on his face.

The blood drained from James face. "You didn't?"

Sirius turned to look at him. "What I'm sick of him always spying on us and trying to get us chucked out of school."

"Sirius he'll be killed!" James told him horrified.

Sirius looked a bit uncomfortable. "I guess I got carried away."

James shook his head. "You think shit, I'll go get him." James ran as fast as possible through the few remaining students who were still walking around late at night instead of going to their common room.

James saw the Whomping willow was very still. James could not see Snape around; he headed straight for the Whomping Willow and climb down the hole quickly. James ran as fast as he could in the cramp area. James saw Snape standing as still as a statue.

He grabbed him around the neck hauling him backwards as he glimpsed Lupin tearing a chair apart. James knew he couldn't change in here if Remus came at them.

James was hauling Snape out of there he was panting with the effort as Snape found his voice and started sputtering loudly.

"He's a werewolf, a WEREWOLF!"

"I know I know come on." James said in a throaty voice.

"Why is he HERE?"

"He's a wizard this is a school for wizards."

"But he's a danger to everyone around him, he's a freaking WEREWOLF." Snape couldn't see why James was so calm about it.

"I know he is, and it's not a big deal, he's a really great guy." James tried to say soothingly as he pushed Snape up through the hole.

"GREAT GUY!" Snape screamed loudly. "That great guy is a werewolf." Snape yelled as James clambered out of the hole.

"Be quiet dolt you want the whole town of Hogsmeade to know." James snarled.

"YES I DO! I want everyone any where to know!" Snape screamed again.

"No Severus we don't."

Snape and James turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing there.

"Severus you have to understand, we send Lupin down there to keep him safe from others. He other wise has a right to be in school and learn magic. Would you really deny him that?"

"Yes! That werewolf is in the same house as Lily what if he hurts her or kills her?" Snape couldn't believe they were taking this all so calmly.

"Severus we know it's difficult to understand but we are making sure everyone is safe in school." Dumbledore looked at him over his half moon spectacles. "I now need you to promise me you will never tell anyone about Remus being a werewolf."

Snape looked as though having the Whomping willow beat him up was a better option, then promise that.

"Severus, please promise me." The voice was so soft and gently it made Snape feel a tiny bit better, but not much.

"I promise to never tell anyone here about Lupin." He grumbled displeased.

James thought it was costing him everything to promise that. All three walked back to the castle none of them speaking.

The month of April brought a surprisingly amount of sun which was warming everyone up as they took time out from studying to lounge out on the grass, throwing pieces of bread into the lake for the giant squid.

Lily was walking with Severus through the courtyard.

Lily was feeling exhausted trying to get Snape to listen to her.

"Thought we were supposed to be friends, best friends?" Even more then that! Snape thought bitterly

"We are Sev, but I don't like some of the people you're hanging round with! I'm sorry, but I detest Avery and Mulciber! Mulciber! What do you see in him, Sev, he's creepy! D'you know what he tried to do to Mary MacDonald the other day?" Lily shuddered as she thought about it.

Lily leaned against the pillar, feeling very tired as she looked up into Snape's thin face.

"That was nothing," said Snape. "It was a laugh, that's all…"

"It was dark magic, and if you think that's funny— "

"What about the stuff Potter and his mates get up too?" Demanded Snape, the color in his face rose again as he said it, unable, it seemed to hold in his resentment.

"What's Potter got to do with anything?" Lily asked perplexed at first.

"They sneak out at night. There's something weird about that Lupin. Where does he keep going?" Please see the truth about him Li, please, Severus thought painfully.

Lily sighed.

"He's ill, they say he's ill" Lily hoped to divert him from this conversation.

"Every month at the full moon?" Snape looked at her with triumph.

"I know your theory." Lily didn't want him to tell any of the Slytherins that he had hit it on the nail. She was surprised but didn't care he was a kind, caring young man and she was happy to call him friend, but she knew Severus didn't like the idea and was not going to give him concrete evidence that he was right about him. "Why are you so obsessed with them anyway? Why do you care what they're doing at night?"

Snape bristle at this lack of worry on her part. The thought of a werewolf in the same room as Lily scared him to pieces.

"I'm just trying to show you they're not as wonderful as everyone seems to think they are." He hoped it did not sound as lame as he thought it did.

Lily looked into his dark eyes they were so intense as he looked at her she felt her self-blushing.

Lily tried again to get him off on it.

"They don't use Dark Magic, though." Lily said softly to Severus. Lily then remembered what she was told what had happen with him and James.

"And you're being really ungrateful. I heard what happened the other night. You went sneaking down that tunnel by the Whomping willow, and James Potter saved you from whatever's down there—"

Lily was surprised to see Severus looking livid he was so angry he could hardly speak.

"Saved? Saved? You think he was playing the hero? He was saving his neck and his friends too, you're not going to—I won't let you—"

"Let me? Let me?" Lily hated to have someone think she was unable to take care of her self.

Snape looked at her eyes narrowed in anger at him. Ice filled him instantly. Don't blow it she's already mad as it is.

"I didn't mean — I just don't want to see you made a fool of — he fancies you, James Potter fancies you!"

Snape felt, as though he was going to choke on the words, he never meant to say that he didn't want her to notice him.

"And he's not…everyone thinks… big Quiddich hero—" Snape felt bile in his throat at the thought and was unable to speak.

Lily's eyebrows had raise into her hair as she listen to him.

"I know James Potter's an arrogant toerag," Lily said to him trying to get him to calm down. "I don't need you to tell me that. But Mulciber's and Avery's idea of humor is just evil, Evil Sev. I don't understand how you can be friends with them." Lily felt her heart hurting at the thought of him around those boys. He was in her eyes too loving and caring to be around such evil boys.

Snape sighed and gave a small nod toward a more private place to talk. Lily let Snape lead her off to another place where people were not gathering close by to try and hear them.

There is nothing but a nosey bunch of people around here. Lily thought as they walked away.

Once the two had reached a place of privacy Lily wrapped her arms around Snape's waist with no one around to bother them. Neither said anything as they just stood there holding each other.

It was a while before the two let go of each other and gave a quick kiss to each other then headed in different directions.

Lily wandered back into the castle not sure where to go as she walked toward the stairs that lead to the common room. She saw James standing at the bottom by the long stairs talking with Sirius, Remus and Peter.

Lily walked toward them stopped and stood for a moment rocking on her feet before she worked up the nerve and went over quickly to whisper into James ear.

"Thank you for saving Sev." Lily gave a small kiss on his cheek then headed up to the common room trying to not blush.

James looked stunned at first then overly pleased as he turned to see her running quickly up the stairs.

"I told you guys, she likes me." James said in awe his hand over the place she had kissed him.

"Oh yeah, we can really tell that's why she ran away." Sirius said in a voice full of sarcasm.

James glared at him. "After; she gave me a kiss." James interjected.

"It must have been really bad to touch your face it made her run off." Remus said with his eyes twinkling with mischief a laugh in his voice. All the boys laughed as James swatted at them.

"Jealous that's what you all are."

Snape walked by glaring in their direction his wand out and a hex flying at James. Severus was not sure what they were up too but he was sure it had to do with Lily. Sirius and James returned in kind as the shot gave James a large dog nose with a lot of hair coming out of the nostrils

Lupin moved over to keep out of the way of the duelers as Peter cheered until he was hit with a hex causing him to fall over stiff as a board.

It was Slughorn who had stopped the spell fighting as he used a spell to cause them all to fly away from each other, unable to move.

"Boys, you are all going to lose house points ten a piece and all have to report to Madam Pomfrey to have you're uh hexes reversed." Slughorn's mouth was quirking at the corners, as he looked around at all the boys.

He marched along behind them as they walked to the hospital wing to get cleaned up.

None of them noticed that Madam Pomfrey was giving James some unusually odd sad, pained looks as she worked on all of them.

It was the end of April and Lily was feeling even more worried. She had talked to Dumbledore who had assured her he had spoken with her parents and that every thing was fine. Lily though had not heard from them and now doubt was working her over as she imagine them being hurt and upset or even telling her to never darken their door again. Lily laughed as she thought what her sister would say had she known. Last time Lily saw Petunia she kept hissing at her "Little Miss Perfect." Lily smiled ruefully if she could see her sister now and hear what she thought of her perfect sister.

Lily walked alone down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The place was packed with students all going about their daily lives never dreaming that Lily was pregnant. After all she was such a model student. A few even called her Little Miss Know-it-all.

She smiled at a few people as she sat down alone, not feeling up to talking with any one. Lily ate half heartily; she seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

The owls flew inside to drop letters and packages and even a few howlers. A large brown owl flew down landing in front of Lily holding out her leg for Lily to remove the letter. Lily's hand shook as she removes the letter.

She gave a scared look around the room, before slowly opening the letter. Lily read the letter her hands shaking.

Dear Lily, We had a very pleasant talk with your headmaster.

He has told us about the situation and we completely understand.

We will stand by you with the decision you make and will

Support you in it. Please dear, write to us and let us know

We love you very much.

Mum and Dad.

Lily burst into tears at the table, jumped up and ran out of the hall.

Her friends and other people were all turning to look out at her to see what was going on and why was she crying like that. James had jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall after her, closely followed by Snape who was looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was following him.

James was frantic as he looked all around the common room and yelled up the stairs to the girls' dormitory to see if she was up there. James had also found a few second years and made them go up and check for him.

Snape sat against the wall by the Fat Lady, waiting for Lily to show up or come out of the common room.

"Why was she crying, what is wrong?" Snape asked him self for the thousandth time. He thought back and couldn't see what it could be since she was only reading a letter, did someone she knows die? Snape cursed him self for spending so much time with the Death Eaters when it was obvious that Lily needed his help and he wasn't there for her.

The portrait finally opened up, Snape scrambled to his feet but only hissed. "YOU!" the same time James said it to him.

"What are you doing here?" James spat.

"None of you're business, you git!" Snape snarled at him.

Before the boys could start cursing each other Lily came down the hall, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"LILY" Both boys cried as they ran toward her, hitting at the other one to keep him from reaching Lily.

"Boys please stop fighting; I'm not up to it." Lily said sounding desperately sad as though it was costing her physical pain. This stopped the boys in their tracks as they looked at her.

"Sorry Li, are you ok?" Snape whispered looking into her eyes.

"Sorry Evans, I just wanted to make sure your fine." James asked her looking into her eyes.

Lily gave them a small lopsided smile. "I'm fine, but since I have classes and I'm going to be late for them, I best get my things." Lily side step the two boys and went to the Portrait of the Fat lady.

The Fat Lady opens up before Lily could say the password. James sighed, a breath of relief fearing Snape would know their password.

Snape turned to march down the hall to his own class, wishing he knew what was going on with Lily and wishing even more that James would stay away from her.

Most people chalked Lily's out burst to either very bad news or to the stress of exams coming up.

It was already the end of May and there were many students who had been to see Madam Pomfrey to get some potion to help them with their nerves.

Lily let people think she had just received bad news and it had been forgotten quickly. Lily was relieved for this and was glad her charm was working to make her clothes fit so they didn't show that she was entering the stage of looking like she might be pregnant or just weight gain.

Lily blessed the school robes they hid a lot. She had left the Great Hall they had just finished their Defense Against the Dark Arts test and Lily was feeling relief to be sitting with her friends by the lake with their feet in the water.

"This feels so good." Lily whispered.

"I see James is showing off for you again." Tara chuckled she was looking behind them. Lily looked back to see James catching the Snitch and letting it go. Lupin was reading, Sirius was standing looking as always bored and Peter was about to wet him self as he cheered over James catches.

"He is such a show off, and he better stop before Peter falls down kissing his feet." Lily said with disgust. The girls all laughed at this as they went back to kicking the water with their feet all-giggling.

A ruckus of other students brought the girls back to what was going on behind them. Lily turned around her eyes widen to see Snape crawling on the ground his mouth full of pink bubbles he was trying to spit out.

Lily jumped up and ran over to them.

"Leave him ALONE!" Lily was shocked she knew they didn't like each other but this was going too far.

James and Sirius looked around. James's free hand jumped to his hair again.

"All right, Evans?" Said James,

Lily didn't miss the change in his tone of voice as though hoping he would sound more pleasant and a deeper quality as though he would sound mature. That's rich. Lily thought angrily.

"Leave him alone!" Lily repeated. I can't believe this guy, why does he have to be such a toe rag? Lily thought before speaking. "What has he ever done to you?"

"Well." Said James, "It's more the fact he exists, if you know what I mean….."

Lily was not pleased that so many were laughing now.

"You think you're so funny." Lily said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag Potter. Leave him ALONE!

"I will if you go out with me Evans." Said James quickly, "Go on….. Go out with me, and I promise to never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

Lily never noticed Snape getting up.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," Lily told him harshly.

"Bad luck, Prongs."

Lily wondered briefly why Sirius called him Prongs.

Lily then realized Snape had gotten back up and used his wand on James. Lily was shocked to see blood on his face then James in a matter of moments had Snape hanging upside down with his underpants showing.

Lily was even more upset at the crowd howling with laughter.

Lily was so upset she almost felt like screaming in a maniacal laughter.

"Let him down."

"Certainly,"

Lily was surprised when James flicked his wand allowing Severus to land hard on the ground tangled in his robes.

Lily couldn't believe these boys as Sirius then aim it at Snape with "Locomotor."

"Leave him alone!" Lily shouted she had had enough of these guys and pulled her own wand out.

Lily was privately pleased to see James and Sirius eyeing it warily.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you." James sounded sincere to Lily but she wasn't too sure.

"Take the curse off him, then." Lily hoped she had gotten through to them. Lily's voice was cold.

Lily watched as James looked at Snape and muttered the counter curse.

"There you go," he said, as Severus struggled to his feet.

Lily was feeling relief now. She never wanted to see her Sev hurt in anyway.

"You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus.-"

Lily expected Severus to get up and thank her for being there for him. It was not though what she expected was his anger and hurtful words. This was something she wouldn't have ever thought of him doing to her.

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

Lily blinked, she felt as though a hundred swords had stabbed into her all at once. After all she was his girlfriend and lover and pregnant with his child, even if he didn't know the last part about her.

"Fine," Lily said coldly. "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus"

Lily choked the tears back as she turned to leave. Lily heard James roaring in rage at Snape. How could he, does he no longer love me, was it all a joke to him? She couldn't fathom how he could lead her on.

"Apologize to Evans!"

She turned around angry with the lot of them.

"I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily was so upset she wanted to curse all of them as she turned to face James. "You're as bad as he is…."

"What?" James look of surprise gave Lily some satisfaction. "I'd never call you a –you—know-what."

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can — I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me sick!"

Lily turned around and walked off as fast as she could, she was glad she told James off; it was time for some one to take the air out of his ego. Lily then felt the tears start up.

"How could he?" Lily whispered hoarsely, she headed inside to wait for the last test for the day.

The time had lasted longer then she had wanted them to and was very pleased when the last test of the day had ended. Lily had skipped dinner and had instead run up to the common room and up to the girl's dormitories; she didn't want to see James right now she was as mad at him as she was with Sev.

Lily was sitting on her bed reading when Mary came up to her.

"Lily, that Snape boy is outside the Fat Lady's Portrait, he says he won't leave until you go see him. He threatens to sleep there." Mary looked very worried. Lily sighed softly trying to decide if she should let him sleep there, it was very tempting.

She finally got up after several minutes of thinking on it and decided it was better to go see him then have others find him there, she got up and pulled her bathrobe around her and headed down the stairs. Lily crawled carefully out the hole to see Snape standing there.

Lily stood by the picture with her arms crossed looking at Snape she felt very angry with him and was not sure if she wanted to hear anything from him right now.

"Well" Lily wanted to scream at him instead but kept her voice low.

"I'm sorry." Snape looked at her his mind racing. I was an ass; I can't believe I hurt her like this.

"I'm not interested." Why should I be, you obviously don't want me right now maybe never now. Lily thought painfully.

"I'm sorry." Please Lily I need you don't hate me; I'll never do it again, Severus thought desperately.

"Save your breath." Lily was so angry with Severus Snape right now she couldn't think straight.

"I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."

"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just…"

"Slipped out?" Lily couldn't feel any pity right now, not with her heart breaking into many pieces. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Easter friends—you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join you—know—who can you?" Please tell me you won't then I can tell you about our baby. Lily wanted to hear him say it, she felt very disappointed in him.

Lily watched as Snape open his mouth but closed it without speaking.

Snape didn't want to tell her they had already joined. I can't tell her now she'll kill me, but I can't lose her either, what do I do?

"I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way. I've chosen mine," Which is never going to be a part of evil Death Eaters.

"No — listen I didn't mean — "

"— To call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood Severus. Why should I be any different?"

Lily watched, as Snape seem to struggle with something to say.

He can't even say it. He can't even tell me he loves me fine don't love me Mr. Snape. Lily gave him a contemptuous look before turning around and climbing back through.

Lily leaned against the common room wall, the tears falling down her face. The words she wanted to hear from him was unheard by her or anyone else, except for the Fat Lady who was looking very sadly at him.

"Because, I love you Li,"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 New Life,

It was a warm day the sky was filled with very few cloud, the ones there were all small thin ones drifting slowly across the sky. Students were milling about the yard and a few were testing the Forbidden Forest, for any kind of creature that they might see lingering around the edge. Several were claiming to see a Centaur while others said a herd of Unicorns were parading by. The thing that made most students happy was the end of the exams and the end of the school year already here. The students were all happy to make plans for the summer and to say good-bye to ones who were graduating that year.

Lily smiled and talked happily with her friends, as they talked about what they had planned for summer. Tara was pleased to tell them she was going back to the states for the summer.

"Look the boys are heading this way again." Tara laughed pleased. James walked by ruffling his hair as he looked over at Lily.

Lily laughed and turned away from him. Lily felt a small bit of satisfaction as James friends laughed kidding him.

"No good Prongs, its not working mate." Sirius chuckled smacking him on the arm.

"So out of luck again," Remus laughed patting him on the back.

Peter just giggled insanely happy.

Lily turned to look at the back of James as he walked off with Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"Why do they call him Prong?"

The other girls shrugged.

"Boys always come up with weird names for each other. I heard them call Peter, Wormtail." Mary told them.

"I think a better name for him is Pervboy." Tara said emphatically. Mary nodded in agreement.

"I heard he was peeking into the girl's loo again," Mary told them her nose winkled in disgust.

"Oooh sick I'm having someone stand guard when I go in there now," Tara told them.

They all had to agree on that one.

The girls went back to their talking about more mundane things as other students moved around them on their own personal business.

That evening in the common room, Lily was sitting at the table looking over a new book she had checked out from the library. Lily didn't look up when the portrait was open and Professor McGonagall climbed inside. McGonagall looked around the room for a moment then headed over to where Lily was sitting. She was standing next to Lily who looked up with surprise to see her.

"Lily dear please come with me up to see Professor Dumbledore in his office." McGonagall said softly to her as she held her shoulder gently.

"Oh yes of course." Lily looked surprised but stood up and followed McGonagall out the portrait hole.

This of course cause a lot of new gossiping and speculating on what Lily could have done to be called there.

"I sure hope she isn't in to much trouble."

"Do you think someone died in her family?"

"I heard that he —who— must— not— be — named is causing more and more trouble."

This set a lot of people to talking even more urgently.

Lily followed professor McGonagall at a fast pace; she was a bit surprised how fast she was. Lily saw James looking at her in alarm as she walked by him as he left the Great Hall with his friends.

"Evans everything ok?" James called to her. Lily ignored him and continued to follow after her. James and his friends all watched from the hallway wondering what was going on with her.

None of them noticed Snape watching also from a shadowy corner a look of worry on his thin face. The boys all seem to think the same thing they would wait to see Lily coming back down the hall and hope she was not crying.

Lily waited in a chair next to Professor McGonagall in the headmaster's office, the pictures had all seem to be empty instead of filled with past headmasters and headmistresses all watching eagerly most of the time. Some though that had not left had the good grace to pretend to be sleeping as they listen in.

"Ah Lily, I am so glad you could come up here. I was talking with Professor McGonagall, about your baby." Dumbledore raised a hand when Lily opens her mouth to

Speak.

"I know you wanted this to remain secret, and it shall not go past the four of us." Dumbledore sat down to look at Lily softness in his blue eyes.

"Since professor McGonagall is your head of house she needs to know since she will be helping you while you're here, the same with madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore added seeing what Lily was going to say.

Lily looked sideways at McGonagall unable to speak. McGonagall placed a comforting hand on her arm. Lily smiled needing that.

"As you know the students will be leaving here tomorrow. I want for you to ride the carriages down to Hogsmeade station with the rest. As everyone is scrambling to get on the train no will noticed that you do not get on, you climb back into a carriage and ride back up to the castle." Dumbledore smiled at her. Lily looked around it seem so easy and no one would ever know.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, I really appreciate all what you're doing for me." Lily bit her lip trying to keep the tears from falling again.

McGonagall pulled her into a hug, allowing her to cry softly onto her shoulder.

After Lily had cried her self out she left the headmaster's office to walk slowly back to the Gryffindor common room. Lily was relieved to not meet anyone as she walked back. She never saw Snape looking at her alarmed by her puffy red face and sad eye look. She never noticed the four boys trailing after her all looking worried.

Lily was at the Fat Lady's portrait in no time and was climbing back through. Lily looked around the place most of the students had gone to their dormitories. Lily headed straight up. She didn't want to get cornered by anyone wanting to talk. Lily had reached the door when a hand grabbed her arm. Lily looked down at the offending hand then slowly up to the face.

"What?"

James smiled at her his eyes twinkling with concern. "I just wanted to make sure you're not in trouble."

"Why would I be in trouble, you're the trouble maker not me." Lily pulled her arm away and opens the door to the stairways behind them.

"One day we'll get married." James called after her.

"There are not enough galleons for that." Lily called back to him laughing.

Lily was glad though that James could not see the small smile on her face.

"We will Evans, one day you'll be my wife I love you to much to let you get away from me." James told her as the door swung close.

Lily had everything packed and was waiting by the foot of her bed. Why don't people leave already? Lily was leaving her trunk here and didn't want the others to know.

Lily walked down the stairs after the last one to see very few people in the common room. Lily was glad to leave and head to the entrance way to the castle where most of the students were milling about looking for the carriages to come trudging along on their own.

"Evans, wanna share a carriage with us?" James asked her as he walked over with Sirius, Remus and Peter.

Lily was ready to say no when she noticed Snape walking close by to them.

"Sure why not." Lily said feeling a bit cruel for her words when she saw Severus stiffen momentarily as he walked on.

Please Li, don't like him, he's not good enough for you, we're suppose to marry one day and have a family. Snape thought desperately as he headed to a carriage with his creepy friends.

The five of them walked on down to the carriages as they showed up. Lily noticed that Snape was standing with his mates watching with his eyes narrowed as six of them all picked a carriage together and all started to climb inside. Snape was the last one inside watching the whole time as Lily climbed in after James in a different carriage.

Lily was glad her stomach was not very big yet, she wasn't sure she could have climbed into the carriage other wise.

None of the boys seemed to notice how Lily held her stomach a few times as the carriage moved down the bumpy road. She figured if one of them did noticed they just thought she was getting motion sickness.

The carriages arrived at the Hogsmeade station with plenty of time to spare for students to get on to the train and find a place to sit with friends. Lily held back as the others all scrambled onto the trains. Lily stood by the carriage watching them all and feeling more apart and lonely then ever before. Lily looked around to see that most of the kids were gone now and quickly climbed back inside the carriage hiding down low in the seat.

"Please go back to the castle now." Lily smiled, as the carriage seemed to hear her whisper and started back for the castle.

Lily waited until she felt she was far enough away to sit up and look out the window to see the train starting to depart for Kingscross.

Lily went back into the castle; it was as quiet as a tomb. There was no one around at the time not even teachers. Lily headed straight up to Professor Dumbledore's office.

Lily told the stone gargoyle the password and it sprung open allowing her to enter.

Lily knocked on the door at the top. Dumbledore open the door with a smile on his face.

"Please come in, you'll be pleased to know that the only teachers left here are Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. They have of course agreed to spend their summer here to help you. The other teachers have left to have an enjoyable summer."

Lily smiled feeling a sense of relief, it wouldn't matter now how much bigger her stomach had gotten she would keep her secret.

Back on the Hogwarts Express, James Potter was looking back and forth on the train trying to find Lily Evans.

"If that slimy greasy git has done anything to hurt her I'll hex him so badly he'll never recover." James had finally sat down next to Sirius his face was livid with anger.

"Prongs I'm sure she's around stop worrying so much." Remus said softly. Lupin was looking at him from over the top of his book, Demands and Requests.

James took a deep breath before speaking. "I know your right; I just can't see how she could disappear?"

Little did James know but another boy was also prowling the corridor of the train wondering him self where Lily had gone.

Where is she, I just want to talk with her. If Saint Potter is hiding her from me I'll kill him!

Snape though was unable to find her and unable to tell his friends why he continues to walk up and down the train. He was in no way going to tell them he was looking for Lily. He didn't need to hear them calling her Mudblood and talking as though he'd only use her for one thing because that was all Mudbloods were good for.

The summer was hot and muggy; the sun shone brightly lighting the hallways dazzlingly. Lily found she liked it when it was just the four of them here. She was able to write in her diary whenever she pleased; the food was always tasty and readily available.

She enjoyed her long talks with Professor Dumbledore, who had led a very interesting life before and after he came to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall had been married but lost her husband to a spelling duel when his opponent cheated. ("Such a cowardly man I do hope he's enjoying Azkaban." Professor McGonagall said sniffly. )

Madam Pomfrey was still married and her husband came to visit when he was able too but he worked for the Ministry and was sent all over to talk with other wizards in other countries. He was due back at the end of summer.

Lily was amazed how much her belly had grown and how much the baby moved around in her. Lily was glad that Dumbledore had found a very nice American family; too adopt her baby. The woman was a Muggle her husband was a Wizard.

They would be showing up at the end of august.

Lily was no longer able to climb through the portrait hole into the common room with her belly now.

Lily closing in on her due date was now spending her sleeping hours in the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey was close at hand.

Little did Lily know was that her house had been visited several times over the summer.

What had appear to the neighbors of the Evans looked as though a Stag was trotting through their yard and pausing to pluck a few apples off the tree.

Many people were happy to point it out and a few braver ones walked close enough to throw an apple to him.

James would have laughed out loud if he were able to do that with a stag's mouth.

James though did not see the skinny black hair boy with a pale thin face watching him, or actually the house.

Snape walked up the road slowly. He had seen that deer around here before, it seemed oddly familiar but he couldn't understand why. Snape stopped by the chain link fence that enclosed the playground for the neighborhood kids. It was empty right now. Snape looked sadly at the clump of bushes he had hid in so long ago, spying on a nine year old Lily who was enjoying her magical powers that she had not understood yet.

"Where are you now Lily?" Severus asked the playground sadly.

"She's gone to the states with a friend." Mrs. Evans answered Snape causing him to turn around so quickly he hit the chain link fence with his hand bruising it. This of course had been the excuse they had given to people who had asked about her.

"Would you like a cup of tea Severus?" Mrs. Evans asked him sweetly.

Snape looked around worried, he was thinking as fast as he could. She must not have told them we weren't speaking right now.

What he wasn't told was that she was having his baby; Mrs. Evans had figured he knew about the baby and had assumed the baby was his but for whatever reason they were not going to keep the baby. She had wished they would. She loved the idea of being a grandma and knew the two were very close. For the life of her she couldn't think why they didn't want to keep the baby but figured it had to do with school.

Snape was hoping to get more information readily agree. Snape followed Mrs. Evans into her home; the place as always smelled like vanilla cookies and was very clean, except for Lily's room. She had informed Snape she never kept it clean because it irritated her sister so much. Petunia he had found out was a clean freak.

Severus sat down at the round kitchen table by the sliding glass door leading to the back. Severus thought it was his imagination but it seemed the stag out in the yard was glaring at him. Snape shook his head since stags didn't do that.

Mrs. Evans looked out the window to see the stag was still there.

"Beautiful animal isn't he. He seems to really love apples. The girls aren't here to eat them might as well let him, better then going to waste." Mrs. Evans brought a cup of tea over with some homemade sugar cookies.

Snape didn't comment since feeding wild life was not something he worried about.

Severus looked at Mrs. Evans, "you say both girls are gone, did Petunia go with Lily?"

"Goodness no, Petunia has been spending all of her time with her boyfriend Vernon. She's gone so much it feels like their both gone. Petunia was a bit upset about it though." Mrs. Evans added as an afterthought.

Snape figured Petunia was only upset because Lily was doing something she wasn't. After several hours of trying to get more information from Lily's mum about whom she went with, which she seemed reluctant to talk about. Snape had finally decided to leave. Lily wasn't here so there was no point really in staying and hoping she would show up.

"Good bye, Mrs. Evans, if you hear from Li, tell here I was here please." Severus waved again as he walked back down the street to his home. Once he arrived he had found four boys from school.

"Where ya been?"

Snape glared at him, the boy backed up. "I don't answer to you, Nott!" The ice in his words sent shivers down the boy Nott's back.

"Sorry Snape — it just that we were— told to meet here." Nott stammered.

He glared at him. "Fine lets go in." Snape hated to have anyone over to his home. Snape's mother hated to cook and clean any more, since her ungrateful husband was bound and determined to make her suffer for being a witch. Snape glared around the darken house. He could hear his mother in the other room muttering what spells would be best to use against her husband. Severus was not pleased; he had never invited anyone outside of Lily over because of his parents. His father almost never works but was always demanding that his wife use her magic to get things for him and then punish her for using her powers.

"Man what a dive."

Snape heard one of them comment behind him. Severus pulled out his wand and hexed the offender. Snape smiled grimly as he heard him moan and fall to the floor.

Severus always enthralled the boys; he was very fast on the draw of his wand and knew more curses then any of them. They were though a bit scared of him too.

He was so very quiet that he could come up behind you and you would never know he was there until he let you know. His dark brooding nature was also something that the girls in Slytherin house seemed to love. They never approached him though, they too were a bit fearful of him he seemed the unstoppable bad boy you couldn't tame and the girls loved it.

Snape though would have shown a whole unknown side of him self had he known what was going on with Lily at this time.

The time had finally arrived. Lily had been walking the corridors when her water broke. Lily pulled out her wand waved it at the water and watch it vanished. Lily walked on to see Pomfrey to tell her. She was very glad Pomfrey had told her some of the things she could expect like her water breaking.

Lily was in the hospital room panting very hard.

"I do have things to help with the pain." Madam Pomfrey told her gently.

Lily shook her head no again. Madam Pomfrey gave her a smile that seemed to say she approved of her bravery. McGonagall was holding her hand talking gently to her.

Lily was tired and in pain as she gave one finally push, for Madam Pomfrey.

"You did it Lily you did it," Cried Madam Pomfrey as she started to clean up the baby.

"It's a baby boy, he's beautiful." The three women were all crying as Madam Pomfrey handed the baby to Lily.

"What are you going to name him?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"After the two of us, Severus Evans," Lily cried as she kissed the baby's head which seemed to have black red hair or red black hair, Lily could not decide.

McGonagall gave a startled jump at this; she and Pomfrey shared wide-eyed looks. They both had thought it would be someone from Gryffindor. Namely James Potter.

"That's a beautiful name." McGonagall told her, trying to hide her surprise; as she looked down at the baby, whose eyes were screwed shut a little fist in the air.

"May I come in?" A gentle voice asked from the door that was blocked by the curtain.

"Yes Professor." Lily called out, before either of the two women decided for her.

Professor Dumbledore came from around the curtain to see Lily beaming there a small bundle in her arms.

"My, what a handsome boy, he is very magical you can see that right off."

The baby stopped grumbling and opens his eyes looking right at Dumbledore. Lily noticed he did not have green eyes like her own but he had his father's eyes, deep black eyes that seemed as fathomless as the endless night sky.

So much for that dream Lily thought as she looked down at the baby, her son that would only remain so until August 31st. Lily was glad the baby at least came soon enough for her to enjoy him before he left to live with a family who could care for him.

"I must say August the 27th will be a special day for us all after this." Dumbledore smiled at them all. Lily returned his smile; she knew that this day would always be special for her.

Lily rested in bed the next two days holding her baby and giving him many kisses. Feeding him his bottle of baby milk made special by Madam Pomfrey. She enjoyed feeding him when he was hungry and even changing his diapers.

"I may not be able to be with you, my son but my heart will always be with you. I love you so much." Lily whispered to him.

Lily asked Professor McGonagall if she could take a picture of her and Severus Evans so she could send it to her parents.

"My parents were asking if I'd be able to do it for them. I'd really like it too."

Professor McGonagall had obliged and brought a camera for a picture taking session. Lily had found out that it was not just her who wanted a picture, but Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore all wanted a picture them selves. After several pictures were taken, of the two of them and some of just the baby, Professor McGonagall left to get the pictures developed for them all.

The last two days Lily was taking Severus Evans around the castle ground and through the castle to show off the place where she had spent so much of her time. Lily wasn't sure but she thought it seemed as though the baby was actively paying attention to her and his surroundings.

Lily took little Severus up to Professor Dumbledore's office to introduce him to Fawkes.

Lily was pleased when Fawkes gave him a soft, lovely song, which seems to cause the baby to giggle and wave his little arms even more enthusiastically.

The day Lily was hoping would take forever to arrive had finally done so. Lily sat in the Gryffindor common room with Severus, remembering the day Sev, had come in through the fire place to be with her and she figured by the timing that was when they were blessed. Lily was snuggled up next to Severus Evans on the large cushy couch talking softly to him. "The times almost here now; I wish we didn't have to part. Tomorrow though the students will all be back and I'll just be Lily Evans, student not mum."

Lily felt the tears leak out and down her cheeks. "It'll be better though and at least your new dad is a wizard." Lily cried even harder as she cuddled Severus Evans up close to her kissing his little head all over.

Lily knew the time had come and crawled carefully out the portrait hole with Severus.

"Good bye, little one." The Fat Lady cried just before fleeing out of her picture frame.

Lily understood how she felt she wish she could just run away.

Lily had though charmed a picture of the baby to give the Fat Lady when she had shown him to her. The Fat Lady was thrilled and tucked it into a hidden pocket on her pink dress.

Lily was pleased that the Fat Lady was just as excited about the new a baby as everyone else in their pictures, all of them had taken a vow of silence on it for Lily. But they were all very pleased to come see the baby as she had walked through the castle. Now they were all yelling their good byes as Lily met Dumbledore, Pomfrey and McGonagall in the Great Hall.

Lily noticed a couple sitting at the teachers' table, talking excitably as they spotted Lily.

"There they are Sev, your new parents." Lily whispered to him. The baby seemed to understand as he turned his head to look in that direction.

Lily walked up to the teachers' table where the food was all ready to eat as she sat down with Severus in her arms.

"Hello." Lily said shyly as she watched the two people.

"Hello dear, thank you so much." The woman started to cry at once.

"Please understand we've been trying for so long and it's very hard to… It's just that we… wanted a wizard or witch, it's not easy to find one… to adopt and well, when Dumbledore told us about you and your child ….we couldn't wait to meet you." The husband looked as though he said too much or not enough but was sure it was all the wrong things.

"I understand, thank you for giving him a good home. I named his Severus Evans after his father and me, my last name that is." Lily blushed. "Would it be alright if you wrote to me once in a while and let me know how he's doing?" Lily asked hopeful.

The couple beamed at her. "We'll write all the time."

"Why don't we eat some food, it will help." Dumbledore told them all. Lily held Severus in her left arm while eating without enthusiasm with her right hand.

After the meal was done Lily very reluctantly gave Severus Evans over to the Johnsons who were thrilled to take him. Lily leaned into Madam Pomfrey and cried as she listens to Mrs. Johnson cry over her new baby. Madam Pomfrey cried with her, the same as McGonagall, and Dumbledore. After much tear shedding the Johnsons had left with their new baby promising to keep the name she had given him and to write all the time.

"Lily would you like something to help you sleep tonight?" Dumbledore asked her gently.

"No I'll be fine, but what about school tomorrow, how will I explain being here already?" Lily asked worried about tomorrow and worried about her son.

"If asked simply tell them you missed the train and we used a Portkey to transport you here which is much faster then the train."

Lily turned stunned. "Why not just use Portkeys then to get everyone here?" Lily hoped her voice sounded normal and not all throaty as she thought it did.

Dumbledore smiled at her a twinkle in his eyes.

"It's to give students a chance to meet each other and get to know one another without teachers around."

"Ah I see." Lily looked around it was still early but she didn't know what to do now. "I'm going to go to the common room, I need to rest." Lily told them sadly as she looked out the entrance hall to the front doors, a longing look on her face.

"Perhaps that is the best thing to do." Dumbledore told her. Lily gave them all a hug then walked as quickly as she could to the Gryffindor common room. Lily was glad the Fat Lady was back. she was worried if she hadn't come back she couldn't get in. Lily ran up the stone steps to the dormitories and flung her self on her bed where she cried her self to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 A new beginning.

Lily had awaken up very Early September first to find the place was filling with the teachers all returning to school from their summer vacations. Lily didn't want the others to know she was already there so slipped up quietly to the headmaster's office.

Lily was pleased to find the password was still not changed and rode the revolving staircase up to his office.

Lily knocked on the large oak door.

"Come in Lily."

Lily walked in to see Dumbledore standing beside his desk.

"I had a feeling you were going to be showing up here this morning."

Lily smiled she had often thought that Dumbledore knew things it seems ten times faster then other people.

"Please sir, I was hoping that I could some how come to the school on the train with the others." Lily looked hopeful at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore walked over to her. "Are you sure your feeling up to it?" he asked gently.

Lily looked at her feet thinking for a moment. Looking back up Lily tried to smile.

"I don't know but I need to try, I need to be a student again and not….." Lily let it trail off she knew Dumbledore would understand.

"Then let us use something special which will transport you and your trunk to Kingscross, to catch the train." Dumbledore walked over to Fawkes.

"I do hope you don't mind a long trip." Fawkes gave a nod of his head.

"Good lets retrieve your trunk and send you on your way." Dumbledore said to Lily feeling pleased.

The two with Fawkes riding on Dumbledore's shoulder quickly made their way to the Gryffindor common room. Lily ran up to grab her trunk and hauled it down the stairs bumping loudly on each step as she dragged it along.

"Fawkes is very magical; he will transport you and your trunk directly to platform Nine and Three Quarters. Once there you can load your trunk on or I dare say a young Mr. Potter will be pleased to help you."

Lily blushed; she didn't want to think about that right now.

"Thank you sir, for everything," Lily did something she never thought she would, she gave Dumbledore a hug. Lily didn't see the tears in his eyes as she let go of him thinking what a wonderful grand father he had made.

Lily was very surprised when Fawkes offered his tail to her; she grabbed on and found her self-light and instantly gone in a flash of gold and red flaming lights.

Lily was on the platform Nine and Three Quarters so quickly that she felt she barely had time to blink.

Looking around Lily noticed a few other students milling around and talking excitably about the coming year or the summer that had just past. Lily pulled her trunk toward the train; it would be nice to have things back to normal again, even if she thought her heart would never stop aching.

Lily was just about to the train when a hand grabbed onto the trunk.

"Want some help?"

Lily turned to see James standing there smiling at her.

"I can manage its ok." Lily told him softly. She pulled some more trying to get it up the steps into the train.

"Man girls are so stubborn." James grabbed the trunk from her and hauled it inside leaving her open mouth watching him. Lily quickly followed so as not to lose track of her trunk.

"Girls are stubborn what do you call your self huh?" Lily hissed. She followed him down the corridor. She knew she didn't have much choice since he had her trunk.

"A gentleman." James replied instantly. Lily snorted with disbelief.

James just smiled at her as he looked over his shoulder at her cute face, which was looking incredulous at the moment.

Lily followed after James; since he had her trunk there was not much she could do. She knew she really didn't have the strength to carry it her self anyway and had been told by madam Pomfrey to take it easy.

Lily was looking into the compartments as they walked along, she saw with a jolt Snape sitting in one with five other Slytherins. Lily wanted to say something to him, but knew it was pointless. Snape had chosen to follow the Dark Arts and Voldermort she couldn't ever do that. She wanted a peaceful happy loving life and one like that for their son.

Lily didn't know at first if he saw her there but figured he knew now as some of them yelled.

"Gross a Mudblood is out there looking in at us."

"Great we need to change seats now these have been contaminated."

"I feel so dirty now."

"We should protest to the conductor, about Mudbloods' scumming up the train."

Lily frown it seemed rich to say they felt dirty when they were so deep into the Dark Arts that they were the scummiest in her eyes except for Severus. She knew somewhere deep inside where he hidden it he was a great guy.

James though had looked back angry, he seemed ready to go and hex the lot of them.

"Just ignore them; I don't care what they think!" Lily gave James a push on his chest to get him turned around and moving. James kept throwing dirty looks back that way as he led her to a compartment at the end where Sirius, Peter and Remus were already talking and eating some food they had brought with them.

Lily sat down since she didn't want to look for a different place and this one seemed just as good.

Down at the other compartment, Snape was glaring at the door where a few minutes before Lily, was standing looking in at them. Snape wasn't upset by Lily, which made him feel gladden to see her. He was upset that James was with her. Did she go to the states with James, are they a couple already, did she dump me and run straight to his arms? Are they now snogging each other in another car? Would he be the one to hold her and feel her body?

Snape's thoughts were growing darker and darker as he imagines things going on between them. He didn't enjoy the idea of James having his girl now.

The others were not too bright and had not realized his dark brooding look had nothing to do with the Mudblood. No Snape was mad at James and at them for calling her a Mudblood.

The train pulled out at eleven and made its way to Hogwarts. Lily was sitting by the window looking at the passing fields full of cows, houses in the distant and a few cars that seem to drive down lonely dirt roads but never seeing the train.

"So how was your summer?" James asked Lily as though this was not a big deal. Lily looked at the four boys.

"It was fine, I … never mind." Lily was going to say she met the cutest boy but that would seem a bit too hard to explain and figured James would come unglued at the thought.

"I hear you went to the states?"

Lily nodded not commenting.

"You didn't umm meet anyone there?"

Lily burst into laughter at this. "If there was someone there it wouldn't do me much good would it?" Lily knew that was true, there was someone but she had to forget that for now, it wasn't doing her any good to agonize over it. Lily half smiled as she thought of how close he was to the truth.

The boys not sure what to say to this just went back to talking about their own summers and what they had been doing over the summer and what they hoped to do during school. Except for Peter they all had the same classes so they could become Aurors.

Lunch time came along and the middle age witch came along with the cart, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Lily jumped up and walked over buying several cauldron cakes, and some chocolate frogs along with some other treats.

"Thank you I was starving." Lily told her which was true she had missed her breakfast since she had forgotten to eat; there really was too much going on this morning to think of it. Along with bringing Crookshanks with her, she was glad no one else had noticed and would at least see him at school so they would not question it. She hoped.

Lily sat back down as the four boys stared at her. "What I missed breakfast, no biggie." Lily started on her cauldron cakes and with a giggle and a sideway look at them offered some to the four boys who were glad to eat some even though they too had bought food off the cart.

Lily excused her self to go to the loo, with James watching her apprehensively.

"Don't smother her mate, she'll be fine." Lupin told James who looked as though he was ready to go follow after her.

"Yeah you have her in here with us, it's a start." Sirius told him softly, while giving the door a quick look.

"Do you think it'll work?" Peter asked curiously.

"I think so, I will win her over you'll see." James said confidently while placing his fingers behind his back and crossing them.

Lily walked out to see Snape standing in the corridor watching the loos, his dark eyes boring into her. Lily felt a blush creep up her cheeks as she hoped he wouldn't notice.

Lily started walking toward him her eyes adverted looking determinedly at the bottom of the wall away from him. Lily didn't want to look into his eyes not now, she would cry if she did since all she would see was her baby there, and a strong desire to have him back.

"Lily." Snape whispered as she moved by him.

Lily stopped for a moment but saw a friend of his walking toward them. Lily took a deep breath and walked on not saying anything to Snape.

"Great that Mudblood is out and loose again." Mulciber said to her as she walked up next to him. Lily glared at him then removed her wand.

"You want to see what a witch can do? Don't tempt fate." Lily growled as she walked on by him.

"I'll show you what a wizard can do."

Lily turned around and yelled. "Furnicolus."

Lily looked surprised it seemed that Snape had also hexed his friend, although she couldn't be quite sure since he had his hand inside his robe pocket.

Lily looked back down to give her something else to do besides look at Snape. She watched the guy twitch on the floor.

"Ugly git," Lily told him softly she turned and ran down the corridor, past the people who were looking out the windows toward James, Sirius and Remus who were all in the corridor watching Lily run toward them.

"Evans what's wrong did Snape do something?" James asked glaring past her shoulder to see Snape standing there as stiff as a board.

"NO!" Lily yelled loudly as she pushed past them and into the cabin. Lily flopped back down on the seat by the window; she noticed Peter was eating the last of the chocolate frogs.

Snape glared at the three boys as they stood in the hallway before going back inside their cabin.

Don't love him please don't love him. Snape thought angrily as he stepped on his friend and returned to his own cabin.

Once at Hogsmeade, Lily looks for a few girlfriends so she could ride up to the castle with them and not feel so weird about being with a different guy who was quite obviously trying to win her over. Lily though knew she was not yet ready for it.

Lily was glad for such a large crowd as the others jostle and pushed their way through to find a carriage to ride in. Lily saw Mary and Tara.

"Mary, Tara, wait for me." Lily yelled waving her hand frantically.

The two girls waited as Lily pushed her way to them. "Hi how are you two?" Lily asked panting slightly.

"Great." Tara said and went into a long-winded explanation about why she was feeling so great.

Lily never noticed two different boys looking longingly at her but with very different thoughts.

"Damn I wanted to ride up with her to the castle." James muttered to Sirius and Lupin.

"A girl has to have time with her friends." Remus pointed out.

"Think we should teach Lily to become an Animangus? James said wondering.

"I don't know mate what would be the point in it?" Sirius said as they walked on. James just gave him a quirky look causing Sirius to moan at the place his mind was traveling.

"Think we can add anymore to our map?" Remus figured a change of subject was now needed.

Snape though disappointed he wouldn't be riding to the castle with Lily was very glad to see James was also not riding with her.

Once inside the Great Hall Lily sat down between Tara and Mary talking happily as though nothing more had happen over the summer then a; real bad sunburn.

The Great Hall filled up quickly with students as they all talk and waited for the sorting to begin. Lily turned to see the new first years heading in.

Lily smiled as she looked at the small freckly red head boy who seemed scared to death standing there waiting.

Lily resisted the temptation to wave to Professor McGonagall as she walked over to place the hat on the four-legged stool.

The hat at once broke into song.

"As I contemplate the coming years I know that we shall one day be close but

until that time it seems that we shall all be divided in two.

The lies and hate shall all tear us apart, so try and bring your heart in and let

There be no sins and lies, let there be love and peace so that younger ones may

live and exist.

When you find that some will disappear from our sight will there be anymore

then the tears left behind for them.

Now please hear me clear and know that it shall serve to trust each others and

be dear friends that never will depart that shall never leave pain in their wake,

but only hope and love for all no matter what their birth.

Now please come to me, and I shall do the deed that may break us all.

I shall sort you into the proper houses, even though its not the proper thing

to do, to take the brave and place into Gryffindor so true, the witty always

happily reside within the Ravenclaw tower, while loyal trusted friends will be

Hufflepuff to the very end, so that all remains are the pure blooded to take up

their cause within Slytherin. Now I know that it seems a likely way to set up

this school for all these days, but I believe I know its true we sort just to damn

early for you."

The hat finished with his song leaving many looking oddly at it.

"I wonder what it meant." Tara asked.

"I think to love everyone no matter who they are or we may not be able to live to regret it." Lily looked sadly at her golden plate, thinking about a boy. Do I love him; if I'm truthful I have to say yes I do very much. But can we be together is the biggest question. Should I tell him about Severus Evans? I'm so confused. Lily found it hard to pay attention to what they were talking about or what McGonagall was saying as she stood up there.

"As I read out your names please come up and place the hat on your head to be sorted."

Professor McGonagall called out the first name.

"Anderson Michael"

A skinny boy with blonde hair ran up to the stool and sat eagerly on the stool as the hat was placed on his head the hat covering his dark blue eyes.

"Hufflepuff" the hat yelled.

Another tall dark blonde bowl cut hair boy was called "Cushing Drew"

He was quickly sorted into Gryffindor.

Lily hardly listen and hardly clapped as first years were sorted into her own home, she just sat thinking sadly about the song and how it seemed to mean her and Sev.

Snape across the hall was watching Lily looking so desperately sad and lonely his own heart was breaking in his chest.

"Li. What happen over the summer, you look like you lost your heart." Snape said it so quietly that no one had heard his whisper. He looked longingly at Lily who continued to look forlorn and heart broken.

The last name was called out.

"Zefflehoffor Yonny"

"Ravenclaw." The hat yelled as the red hair boy jumped from the stool to run to the cheering table sitting down across from a friend of Lily.

Lily smiled gently at the small boy wondering what would happen to her son when he went to school. She figured they must have a magical school in the states somewhere.

Lily ate half heartily as she pushed her food around the plate.

"You ate too much cauldron cakes didn't you?" James pointed out; he came over to sit by her. Lily had just noticed that her two friends were walking toward the entrance hall for the common room.

"I guess so." Lily smiled slightly at James, he grabbed up a fork and plucked a carrot with it from her plate.

"Open up now, you need to get some food into you." He gave a wink.

She laughed at this she couldn't help it.

Lily opens her mouth for James who placed the carrot into her mouth. Lily pulled it off and started to chew it up.

"Good girl."

"What I'm a dog or something?" Lily laughed with some carrots spitting out.

"Oooh sorry," Lily felt her self blush. Nothing like spitting food to look glamorous, Lily thought with a chuckle.

James was to busy laughing he found it very adorable on her part. She's cute even when she spits out food.

"Come on you have more to eat and spit out." James told her pleased and Lily felt her blush deepening.

"Thanks." Lily took another bite of turkey that he had on the fork.

Lily purposely did not look over at the Slytherin table she didn't want to see Snape watching angrily with his dark eyes, she didn't want to see anger in those eyes that she loved so dearly. She knew without looking over that he would be upset and looking at her in anger.

Once her plate was clean of food, accept for a few more bites she couldn't help but spit out when James said something humorous. Lily got up from the table, she was feeling better now and looked to see Dumbledore watching her with his bright blue twinkling eyes. Lily gave him a small wave as she turned to leave the Great Hall for the common room.

Lily looked over quickly to see Snape still sitting at the table his food untouched. Lily dropped her head she couldn't look at him; his eyes were narrow slits of black fire something Lily never wanted to see there, pure anger.

Snape finally got up to leave the table he left his food uneaten he had lost his appetite when he saw James feeding his Lily. Snape made his way to the Slytherin common room and his bed in the boys' dormitory. He had no desire to talk with the boys in there he knew all they were going to do was make fun of Lily being fed by Saint Potter. This was one conversation he couldn't partake in.

Severus slept terribly as his worse dream came back to haunt him, Lily dying and leaving him forever. He was feeling terribly helpless as he saw in his minds eye Lily laying on the floor her red hair spread out like a halo around her head, her eyes seeing nothing as she lay there never to move, laugh or make love to him again.

He woke up shaking once again filled with a deep dread.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22, An unwanted guest comes to Hogwarts.

September started out with warm weather a pleasant surprise for the occupants of the castle as they enjoyed walking out into the grounds to chat and check over homework. Lily was glad to find that no one seem to think of or ask questions about her summer. She was free to keep it quiet without having to lie about her where about. Lily continued to see Snape walking through the halls but when ever she noticed him looking in her direction she would look away. She didn't want to snub him but knew if she looked at him for too long she would weaken and tell him about their son, she didn't want him to hate her for that, she felt it was something great and wonderful, a truly blissful event that she didn't want mar with his anger for getting pregnant in the first place, for his disgust at the idea of them making a child together. Not when she loved the child they had made together and to her, he was perfect.

Lily was still taking Divination and was walking to class, with James who insisted on walking her there, carrying her things.

Lily noticed that James was at least trying to behave and not hex people as he walked down the hallway.

For this she was grateful, she rather he was kind to people instead of acting like the boys from Slytherin who always hissed "Mudblood" when they walked by her.

Lily stopped by the door to her class and took her books from James. "Thanks for carrying them but you're going to be late to your class."

James shrugged he was never too worried about it. "The class won't go away and Sirius can fill me in on anything I might miss."

Lily giggled girlishly at him. "You're so incorrigible."

James just smiled at her.

"So when are we going to go out?" James asked for what seemed a thousandth time.

"James go to class, we don't need to date." Lily gave him a small push with her hand on his chest. James walked slowly down the hall looking back over his shoulder.

"You know you want too."

"Go to class."

"You can't wait to date me,"

"Class."

"Just say yes."

"Good bye Potter." Lily called out to him. James grinned as he rounded the corner to see Snape standing there. James glared at him as he walked down the hall keeping his eyes on him. Severus had his fist clenched as he watched him then turned to finish walking down the hall. Snape walked up to Lily his eyes full of fury.

"Why does he keep walking you to class?" Severus demanded.

Lily looked surprised by his sudden appearance and demand. Oooh no please don't see his face and eyes right now, it still hurts too much, Lily thought desperately as she looked down to her feet.

Snape stood looking down at her wondering what she was thinking now and why she looked so anxious at him.

Lily tried not to look in his face. She instead busies her self with looking down at the ground or her school robes down around her feet.

"WHY LI?" Snape shouted.

Lily looked up with out thinking when he called her Li. "I don't know I guess it's a guy thing so you figure it out." Lily gulped loudly she looked into his black night sky eyes, so endless and full of she regretted to see pain.

"Oh don't worry I know why he does it, I just can't believe you'd let him. I thought you called him an arrogant toerag, remember." Snape growled at her. "I thought— you—didn't— Like—Him!"

Lily continued to look into his face. "I remember, I also remember when you didn't think I was Mudblood." Lily blinked several times to keep the tears away. When you really did love me, when you said how much you desired to be with me, Lily bite her tongue as she felt her self choke up with emotions over those thoughts she couldn't put voice to. Lily turned her face away she couldn't let him see how much she was hurting now.

Snape reeled back as though her wand struck him hard across the face, "That's— not— it's— it's just—I told you he fancies you!" Snape spat out.

Lily looked up into his face again then turned away from him; she knew the tears were once again threatened to burst from her she blinked several times to keep them from flowing down her face. Lily wanted to shout at him, that she had loved him very much and still did love him more then anything and would have gladly kept the baby if he had stayed away the Dark Arts and Voldermort and his worthless followers.

A hallway crowded with other students hiding behind the corner was not the place for it though.

Lily looked over her shoulder at him, keeping her eyes averted from his face, "It doesn't matter anymore now does it? I said you chosen your path; I can't follow you on it, its wrong!" Lily turned away wishing she had something less obvious to dry her eyes with then her robes.

Snape stood watching her unable to speak, he knew he had hurt her but it seemed to be worse then he ever imagined it could be.

Lily could hear others from around the corner, they seem to be looking to see if the coast was clear now. Lily took a chance to use her sleeve to dry her eyes as the teacher open the door hoping it would distract others. Lily marched inside and sat at a chair by a small table, so that no one could easily sit with her. Lily didn't need to look though to know Severus was right behind her.

What is going on, they can't be dating he kept asking her to go out with him, but why is she so sad, why can't she… just be with me?

Snape didn't want to think the reason was because of his choices that hurt way too much.

The teacher moved to the front of the class smiling as he did.

"Today class we shall be using the Pendulum. It has many uses." He walked around the class with a box in his hand with different color stones, on a small chain. Each stone ended in a point.

"Take a stone out of this box; let the stone call to you."

Stopping at Lily's desk gave her a chance to get first pick. She looked through and picked out a light pink one.

"Ah a good one for you, rose quartz, the stone of love and romance." Lily blushed as red as her hair.

Snape looked in and brought out a black one.

"Obsidian, very good, very good." Their teacher told him.

Snape didn't comment as he continued to gaze at the back of Lily's head.

As the teacher walked on around the room Severus took this chance to talk some more.

"What is going on, you didn't even tell me you were going away to the states over summer break."

"I guess we both have secrets huh." Lily said softly. Severus grabbed his left arm wondering if she was referring to that or something else.

"Please talk to me." Snape pleaded softly.

Lily looked behind her at Severus his black eyes pleading with her to open up to him.

"I… oooo…" Lily tried to speak, as she looked at him, the two girls behind him both glaring at her. I can't say it, I can't tell him, especially here.

Lily was relieved when the teacher made it back to the front of the class. She was saved having to answer him and could turn around and not look into his eyes tempting her to tell all.

"Now today we will be learning to clean our Chakras with the pendulums." He gave a wave at the board and a diagram of the body and the placement of seven main chakras showed there. First one was Root, second was sacral, third was solar plexus, forth was heart, fifth was throat, sixth was third eye and seventh was crown.

"Now if I could have a volunteer, Lily, how about you."

Lily looked up stunned at his request she had not volunteered.

"Come on don't be shy." He waved her forward. Lily gulped worried she stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"I shall show you how to do it then I want you all to partner up and try it with each other." Their teacher told them all smiling at them. Lily looked nervously around the room.

"Now please lay down on the padded table." Lily looked back and saw that he had indeed conjured a padded table in front of the room, which was a little wider then an average size person.

Lily moved over and laid down face up, closing her eyes against the glare of the lights.

"Now I want you to hold the end of the chain on your pendulum, use it over the persons chakras and allow the pendulum to move over them, as it starts to move in a circle it has cleanse the chakra, some you might noticed some will need more cleaning then others."

Lily opened her eyes to see the small green stone pendulum he was holding above her forehead just a bit above and between her eyebrows.

"Now can I have a partner for Lily here?"

Lily had closed her eyes while he was holding it over her head but they sprang back open when he said this. Lily didn't need to ask who was going to be her partner she knew in her heart who it was.

Lily looked to see Snape looking down at her, his eyes seemed sad almost pleading with her to open up and talk to him.

Lily heard an angry mutter from the back. Lily went to turn her head to look when Snape answered her.

"It's that toad Umbridge; she tried to grab me to be her partner." Severus whispered to her. Lily gave him a faint smile as he moved to her mid section. Severus felt his heart lighten at once. She Smiled. Snape stood with the black stone over her root chakra, his hand placed gently and warmly on her thigh. Lily gulped several times as his hand gave her leg a few squeezes.

"Please don't." Lily whispered thinking to herself. His hand sends such an electric charge of emotions through me. If he keeps touching me I'll weaken right here and now.

Snape ignored her and continued to hold her leg and give gentle squeezes. Severus then moved up to her sacral chakra. He looked at her, the same mischievous look in his eyes he had gotten so often before with her as he let the stone move over her.

Snape moved again letting his hand run up along her thigh to her hip then over her stomach. Lily knew what was coming next as he moved to her throat and head. Lily grabbed his left hand in her own.

"No more." Lily whispered.

Snape bent low over her whispering in her ear. "You sure, you never minded before."

"It was different before, I told you I can't go on that path of yours." Lily tried to keep her voice steady. I want you on my path please, say you will… Lily thought desperately, as she fought the urge to not haul him on top of her and kissing him deeply in front of everyone. It had she knew been to long before she had made love to him and was feeling the need in her.

Snape looked as though he was slapped and then filled with stink sap.

"Li," What can I do, I can't follow her, I'm here for good now, there's no backing out, but I can't tell her that can I? Snape thought painfully as he looked at her own pained face. Is she going to cry? Snape thought horrified.

Lily closed her eyes, trying to prevent the tears from flowing again as she felt an electric thrill run through her body as she held his hand and heard him say her name so softly.

I can't believe he can have such an affect on me, why does he make me want him so much?

"Ok class its time to change places." The teacher called out to them.

Snape gave him a disgusted look as he allowed Lily to sit up and hop off the table. Lily didn't think she'd ever breathe right again, from just a short time of feeling him touching her.

Severus lay down in her place watching her closely, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. Lily looked around to see many tables with people laying on them. Lily saw that Umbridge was glaring daggers at her.

She couldn't resist she stuck her tongue out at her and turned her back on her a small grim grin of satisfaction. Snape saw the look of fury on the toad girls face, he knew in his heart Lily must have done something to anger her further, he was glad for it.

Lily watched as the pendulum moved quickly in some places and very slowly in others.

Lily chance a few glances at Snape who was watching her so intently she felt her self-blushing even more. She wanted to shout at him.

Stop looking at me like that it makes me want you. She bit her tongue to keep from saying it.

"What's up Li, you seem so quiet and so…miserable I'm not sure what, did anything happen to you over summer?" Snape asked gently; Lily almost dropped her stone as she choked. Oh did something ever happen to me over the summer, but I can't tell him that!

"Li, what is it?" Snape asked as he half sat up his voice full of concern.

Lily looked sadly at him. "It's nothing really."

Snape didn't look convinced. "Tell me." He grabbed her hand holding it gently, feeling the warmth there as she bit her lower lip, looking confused.

"Something's have to stay secret Sev, …erus…" Lily added sadly. He can't be my Sev anymore, even if I want him to always be my Sev, my love, my…. Everything… Lily smiled very sadly at him, her eyes glistening with tears.

Snape wanted to grab her and squeeze it out of her. What do I do how can I get her to talk to me? Severus thought anguished. Why is she going to cry what happen to her what?

He reached a hand out to her touching the back of her hand gently wanting to let her know he was always here for her. Lily smiled grimly wanting him there always.

To keep from crying all over him she looked around at the others. They all seemed to be finishing up. She was glad for it, she wanted to sit down and not think.

After the second half had finished, the teacher had gathered up the stone pendulums.

"Now I want you to get out your books and read what they meant with the movements of the stone. Write an essay on it and what the charkas mean and how cleansing them will help that will be your homework tonight and it needs to be handed in next class, you're free to leave for lunch."

"Li, please you can tell me anything honest." Snape tried again. He was holding her hand still looking at her with his eyes pleading for her to open up to him.

"Nothing Severus, I just that I, it's nothing don't worry about." Lily pulled her hand away and gathered up her things and headed for the door while Snape was still lying on the table in stunned immobile silence.

"I can't put it away with you on it Severus." The teacher chuckled at him.

"Sorry sir." Snape jumped up his shock evaporated and ran to his table grabbing his things and running out the door almost knocking Umbridge over as she tried to stop him.

Narcissa was glaring at his retreating back as she walked over to Umbridge.

"Why is he chasing after that Mudblood?" Narcissa said angrily. Umbridge said nothing as she just stood there glaring with her friend.

What is going on with her? Snape thought as he ran full tilt down the hallway. Snape gave a hopeful look into their room, his heart hurt when he saw it was empty. Just the memories of how much fun they had in here.

Snape ran over to the Great Hall expecting to see her there. Snape looked around the Gryffindor table; he did not see her anywhere.

Snape had to leave that side when he saw his friends from his house walking inside. As he walked back to the other side acting as though he was doing nothing more then telling someone they were a git, he listen to the girls talking, the best place for information.

"I heard that we'd be starting to grow snagging weeds in Herbology."

"Did you see Linda snogging Davy in the hallway?"

"Do you know what happen with Lily?"

Snape slowed down as he caught her name.

"I heard that she got into a fight in class with that toad girl and she hexed her, so her nose turned green."

"I heard that Snape boy forced her to kiss him."

"Eeew."

Snape's lip curled in a snarl. I'd never force my Lily to do anything, Snape thought angrily at this.

"I heard she was crying and is the girls' loo, you know the one with Moaning Myrtle."

"That'll give her privacy, no one likes to go in there."

"What are you doing here, Snape?" A girl just realized he was walking as slow as possible past them.

"Get lost, Mudblood." Snape hissed at her then bit his tongue for doing what he wanted to never do again. He now hated that word more then any other word.

Snape quickly walked off, toward his own table where his friends were beckoning him.

Why is she crying what had happen to her over the summer, it must have been horrible but what is it? I bet Potter did something horrible to her.

"What were you doing over there?" Avery asked nodding toward the Gryffindor table.

"You do know there are Mudbloods there." Mulciber gave a slight shudder at the idea of being around any of them.

Snape's lip once again curled into a sneer. "I was doing what I do best spying unlike you; I can manage to keep people from knowing I'm there." Severus sat down and pulled some food toward him. He wanted nothing more then to run to the girls bathroom and find Lily, make her talk to him tell him why she is so upset.

Snape glared around at others keeping them from talking to him, which suited him just fine. It kept him from having to talk to them and tell them he was sick of them already.

Lily was washing her face for about the tenth time and inhaled several times when a voice talked near by to her.

"Why are you so upset Lily?"

Lily jumped and spun around.

"James, what are you doing in here?" Lily hissed. "This is the girls' bathroom."

"I'm sorry I heard you were upset, at least you don't have a green nose." James chuckled amused. Lily looked at him as though he had grown antlers. "Green nose, what is that suppose to mean?" She had to ask about it.

James laughed louder and told her about the gossip going around again.

"I bet half the people here will believe it too. The more ridiculous the more they love to spread it around." Lily looked half disgusted and half annoyed as she stood wondering what to say or do now, while standing in the girl's loo with him.

"So true," James pulled Lily close to him and held her gently. Lily didn't resists she let him hold her it felt good to be held by someone.

"If you ever need anything please ask; I'll do anything for you." James stroked her soft hair talking quietly as he peered down at her sad face.

"You keep holding me like this and I'll start to cry and soak your school robes." Lily told him honestly before she buried her face into his chest. He feels so good right now; why does he have to be so sweet, so wonderful…. Lily thought in agony.

"Go ahead; I know how to dry them." James was smiling he didn't know why she wanted to cry but he knew he wanted to make her feel better.

Lily laughed again, she wasn't sure how it was but he always seemed to be able to help her feel better. Just like Sev did.

Lily tried to bury her face in deeper, to keep the tears from coming. Please don't let me cry on him. Lily thought desperately as she held him tighter then ever.

"Evans what's wrong?" James asked gently.

Lily pulled back reluctantly to look into his handsome face it was filled with concern and desire.

"I … I can't talk about it, not now, maybe not ever." Lily whispered softly.

James pulled her in close. "I'll be here if you ever do want to talk about it, no hurry…. my love."

Lily gave a small choked laugh.

"If I ever do tell you, you'll probably never talk to me again or call me…. love." Lily pulled away from James looking stricken as she did; James was looking just as stricken as she was as he watched her try to arrange her face into a happy face.

"I…. need to get to class, see ya." Lily hurried from the bathroom with James on her heels.

"We have the same class remember." James called to her hoping she'd slow down and let him hold her again.

"If I ever did forget you'd remind me of it." Lily called over her shoulder trying to sound light hearted. She was glad her voice didn't quiver the way she feared it might.

Lily smiled slightly she felt a bit better just being held right now was something good and letting him know she had a secret that could not be revealed also help relieved some of her guilt. The rest of the day James stayed by her side giving her hand a squeeze when her face looked forlorn. Lily appreciated his presence giving her the strength to make it to her last two classes and through dinner. In the common room he talked with her and his friends by the fire in the best cushy chairs. Lily went to sleep that night feeling glad for James company.

The next day, after class had ended, Lily was walking slowly down the hall, her head bowed, and her eyes half closed as she wondered what was going to happen next. The answer came sooner then she expected as a hand grabbed her arm hauling her into the empty classroom.

"Sev?" Lily exclaimed as she looked up into handsome face, his dark eyes.

"Li, what can I do, please speak with me, I can't… lose you…" Snape pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist she stiffened for half a moment before melting against his chest holding him tight the tears over flowed from her.

"I knew it, I knew I'd cry all over you if you held me," Lily sobbed harder. Snape was alarmed holding her tight, wondering why his holding her would make her cry like this.

"Li, what is it? Why do you cry from being held by me?"

Lily shook her head as she just held him tighter, still crying into his chest, soaking him.

Snape reached down and picked her up, so that she was now cuddled into his arms.

"I'm here Li, I'll always be here, you're my Muggle girl, my…. Beautiful….witch…" Snape whispered very softly into her hair.

After Lily stopped crying, she looked up into his face, her eyes puffy and red.

"Sev, I was never in the states," Lily leaned back into his neck holding him close.

"Li, I might be missing something, but why would you not being in the states, make you cry? I know you weren't at home. I stopped by there and your mum told me, you had gone to the states." He did wonder briefly why her mother would lie about it or did she lie to her mother about where she was going?

"That was the story they had to tell if anyone asked, about me." Lily said softly muffled since she was still holding him tight with her face still buried into his chest.

"So where were you, not with Potter I hope?" he felt fear rise in him at the idea of her spending any time with Potter.

Lily laughed she looked up into his face, finally. "No, I wasn't with him. I was here."

Snape frowned, he would have gladly stayed at school with her had he known, she was for some odd reason staying here.

"I don't understand?"

"Remember when you came to see me during winter break?"

Snape nodded his head yes, he had enjoyed that time quite well; they had no one around to bother them.

"Things had developed unintentionally from that, but I can't say anymore then that."

"Why can't you what had happened?" he was very curiosu now what was going on with her.

"I …. We…. You see it was…. I didn't mean for it….but it did…."

"Still; not clear; Li,"

She didn't want to answer so change the subject onto him.

"Why do you want to join the Death Eaters, why not stay away from them for me?" Lily asked with a tortured sounding voice.

"Li, I want to make you proud of me, I wanted to prove myself for you. I wanted to be very powerful for you,"

Lily looked up into his eyes; she could see he was sincere about it. "You are very powerful Sev, the best in school." Lily strokes his face gently, with her hand.

"Thank you for believing in me, but I can learn things they never teach here. I can be so much more for you,"

"Sev, there's a reason for why they don't teach that in here, it's Evil…. Pure evil…."

Snape looked sadly at her, his heart breaking in half. Am I just an evil man? Severus thought sadly as he nuzzled into her neck to hide his insecurities.

"Sev, I ….. I wanted to tell you something so badly, but I'm scared….."

Severus looked at her a small half smile on his face. "There is no; reasons for you to fear anything, I'll always protect you from anything. You have but to ask me and I will be there to protect you with my last breath."

Lily looked even sadder. "Even from your self, from…. You-know-who?"

Snape stiffen for a moment, his mouth moving without words.

"See that is what scares me and I can never share it with you," Lily pulled his face to her, kissing him very passionately. "You will always be my Sev, no matter what…. But…. I can never be yours not if you're a part of them," Lily kissed him again as fiercely as possible, Snape melted against her heat.

"Good bye Sev, I'll see you around school," Lily stood up quickly and walked resolutely to the door, leaving Snape sitting on the floor looking desperately after her.

"Li, please…. I love you…" Snape whispered softly the door swung close behind her.

By the time Snape had yanked the door open Lily was already halfway down the hall, hurrying as fast as possible.

Severus ran full out after her, he reached her as she started down some stairs.

"Please Li, we need to sort this out," Snape said desperately to her, his eyes pleading with her.

Lily looked at him her resolve fading away, until they heard some angry shouts from behind. Lily turned to glare at the group of Slytherins who were walking toward them.

"No one wants you around Mudblood," The short ugly toad girl screamed in her irritating voice.

"Get away from him Mudblood,"

"Go scum up others with your filth," Narcissa said with anger as she walked over to stand by Snape who was glaring at them. They of course took it the wrong way; they had assumed he was glaring at her.

Lily looked up hurt that Snape was just glaring at them not saying anything to them, like shut hell up.

"See Sev, you can't save me from any of them. It's best this way, really it is," Lily turned around glaring at them all she walked away leaving Snape with his mouth hung open in horror. She's right; I did nothing to help her. I've failed her miserably; I failed my little Muggle girl, my only love. Snape thought painfully as he watched her walking away her hair bouncing around her back and shoulders.

He was led off toward their next class with the others all speaking loudly about needing to rid the school of Mudbloods and half bloods.

The next couple of day went pleasantly enough, for her. Classes were keeping her mind off her self and wondering how to get through the homework. Professor Flitwick had told them they would be learning something new and very advanced in class tomorrow.

Lily was looking forward to something new and advanced.

Lily also wondered what it was that James was hinting about showing her and teaching her to do it too. It sounded intriguing. The only hard time was going to classes that were with Severus. She wasn't sure how to act around him and when she looked into his eyes she had to blink away tears. Lily wondered if she would ever be able to look into his eyes again without wanting to cry. At this time in her life she doubted it very much.

That night Lily couldn't find James and his mates they were not at dinner nor in the common room. Lily walked up to the library to read while she waited for the evening to slip by slowly so she could go to bed.

Little did Lily know that James was out of the school and grounds with his mates and were running around Hogsmeade as animals!

Lily was looking sadly out the window when a hand suddenly slammed against the wall next to her, Lily jumped with a shriek as she turned to see Severus standing there.

"Sev, what are you doing?"

"I need to apologize; I am so ashamed of myself. I should have stuck up for you I didn't. Can you please forgive me?" Snape asked the emotional pain in his voice was quite strong right now.

Lily smiled at him, her heart beating hard as she looked at him, "Of course Sev, how can I not forgive you….." After all you're the daddy to my baby boy, Lily thought with a small smile.

The two turned at the sound of voices talking angrily.

"Where is he?"

"How; could he just disappear; so quickly?"

"Why can't he just date me?"

"You, he should date me?"

Snape groaned he knew those voices. "Those girls are so annoying,"

Lily smiled sadly at him, before pulling on his hand leading him away.

"Come on, lets go some where we can talk without being interrupted by anyone," Lily took him to the seventh floor corridor they had gone to so many times before. She walked to the blank space of wall. Snape was smiling broadly he knew this wall. The door appeared, the two walked in, Snape looked around it was though done with a large couch, stuff chairs and a table.

"Ah it's not the same?" Severus said sadly.

Lily chuckled at him as she sat down on the couch.

"We don't always get what we want Sev,"

"You sure? I know I wouldn't say no, I need you badly," Severus sat down on the couch next to her, pulling her in close to him. Lily cuddled up close to him, kissing his neck softly, before moving up to his lips. What am I doing? I can't do this but I can't resist him, what is wrong with me? I must be mental. She thought feeling an over powering need for him.

Snape stroke her arm then her face and neck as he rained kisses all over her face. Snape thought hard about the couch becoming a bed, he was very pleased to feel it change shape under them. Lily looked startled as she looked around to see the couch was now a large round bed.

"Sev, you are such a…. bad boy…." Lily hauled him on top of her kissing him urgently, giving in to her desire and passion for him.

"You love it, Li." Snape whispered as they gave each other what they both needed and desired.

Lily had no idea what was going on in the rest of the Castle at this moment she didn't care, she had him in her arms holding him tightly.

In the morning though, she looked sadly at him.

"You gave me up, but I can't… we mustn't do this again. It's not fair to toy with me. I know you chosen to be a Death Eater," Lily stroke his face gently. "I'll always be your Muggle girl, but right now we can't be together, no matter how much I want you to be mine," Lily kissed him gently.

"But why Li, why can't you have me, no matter what I've done or what path I may go on?" Sev pleaded.

"Because Sev, I want a peaceful world for our son to grow up in, with you-know-who it will never be that way. As long as you're a part of it, I can't be with you."

Severus lay there looking at her with narrow eyes.

"Li, we don't have a son, not that I wouldn't mind one with you….." Snape blushed he had never said anything like that to her before.

Lily though smiled at him she loved to hear that.

"That is why I stayed at Hogwarts, to have my… our son…. He was adopted out since trying to raise a baby was not an option I could do right now,"

Severus sat up straight looking at her, his eyes wide with amazement. "A baby, you had our baby, over the summer, a…. baby the two of us?"

Lily chuckled at him, her eyes filling with tears. "I wanted to tell you, but your desire in joining the Death Eaters, it scares me. I don't want that for him. I want him to know peace, love and happiness. Not fear, death and destruction,"

Snape fell back against the bed, his black eyes tearing up themselves.

"Oh Lily, if I had known, I can't believe what an arse I've been,"

"By the time I found out I was pregnant, you were so interested in the Dark Arts and joining, remember when I said something to you by The Fat Lady's portrait, after you called me Mudblood,"

Snape nodded yes, that had hurt him, greatly.

"I was about five months along. I wanted to tell you, to get you to not join them. But I didn't know how, I didn't want to make you choose nor do it because you felt you had to do it. I wanted you because you wanted me, not because you felt obligated to me or hate me for it."

Snape felt the tears fall down his face.

"I really wanted to tell you then, but…. I just couldn't tell you, not with you…" Lily waved her hand helplessly.

"So stupid, as to chase you away from me," Snape pulled Lily to him, kissing her gently, holding her tightly. Lily melted against him, kissing him eagerly.

After several more rounds of love making, the two sat on the bed, looking at each other.

"Lily, I should tell you something, but…. You'll hate me, I also can't tell you for other reasons. Please modify my memory."

"WHAT?" Lily yelled.

"I'm sorry," Snape looked very dejected as he looked into her face. "Right now, I shouldn't know…. Not yet at least, but you can tell me later, when… things are not so horrible around here,"

Lily looked at him as though he lost all of his marbles. "Have you lost all your marbles?" Lily asked incredulously. She couldn't believe he would ask that of her that he wouldn't want to remember their son.

"Not yet, but I'm sure being here in school will help," Severus smiled ruefully before talking.

"I can't tell you yet, but I will tell you why later, for now though to keep you and our son safe please modify my memory of it."

"You have lost your marbles," Lily looked around the room, sadly taking in their house colors. "Not until you clean me in the tub,"

Snape laughed it was something he knew he'd never refuse her. The two climbed into the large red heart shape tub cleaning each other tenderly. Lily knew she was crazy, but she couldn't help but love his touch, his scent the feel of his skin against hers. They took their time before climbing out and drying off.

Lily modified his memory so that to him nothing had happen, since the day before; he would not remember them coming here to make love, several times or cleaning in the tub which always turned into love making. Lily sent him from the room, so when he left it would seem to him he was just walking down the hall with no particular destination in mind.

Lily left about twenty minutes later, she wondered if others would have noticed her being gone all night.

The night though had been absent of the ones who would be wondering the most where she was, for they had been out having fun getting into trouble as usual.

It was getting late; the sun was going to be rising soon. The four boys went back to the Shrieking Shack to wait for the sun to rise so Moony would turn back to him self.

The all sat around still in animal form in the living room area watching as Moony slowly changed back snapping and growling at his self.

Once a tired Remus was left as a young man on all fours the other three changed back into their forms. James tossed him a change of clothing.

They all started to laugh and talk about going out and finding a new place to hang out when they felt like ditching school.

"My, oh my; what an interesting bunch this is."

They all turned quickly to see an odd little man hanging in the air. He wore a large bell hat with a bobble on top, large shoes that curled at the toes and checker pattern vest and green shirt with bell bottom green striped pants.

"Who are you?" James demanded.

"Who, you mean what?" Sirius barks with laughter.

"I my fine young pretenders is the most jolly and entertaining chappie you shall ever see. I bring joy and fun where ever I go for I am Peeves." He did a small bow, flipping his hat off with a flourish.

"Yeah, sure what ever," Sirius told him.

"So why are you here?" Remus asked curiously.

"A very good question I can tell you, if you want to know?" Peeves said in a singsong voice.

"Sure go ahead tell us." James told him watching him bobble up and down in the air.

"We wouldn't ask if we didn't want to know." Sirius told him.

"Fine don't play fun, but I have for many years tried to get into the old castle there to see what I may see, but for some odd reason, it can not be." Peeves looked hurt at them.

After all the laughter finally died down Sirius spoke to him.

"Of course not, it's a school; you can't just go in with all the protections around it." Sirius told him as though this was the most obvious thing.

Peeves looked surprised, "A school?"

"Yeah we go there to learn magic. That's why we can change into animals. But why are you in here?" James waved a hand around the living room.

"I had heard that there were very violent ghosts here, I came to see them. It might be entertaining for Peevesy".

The boys laughed at this. "Won't find ghost here violent or other wise, the noise you hear is ol' Moony here from when he changes." James informed Peeves. "He has a ….. Furry little problem." James winked at Lupin who was chuckling lightly.

Peeves looked at him in wonder then a large grin broke his funny face.

"So if you go to the old abandon castle, you can show it to me." Peeves asked as he looked at them all.

"Could but why should we?" Sirius asked him with an eyebrow raised.

"Like I said I am very entertaining."

"We make our own entertainment." Sirius told him honestly.

Peeves looked thoughtful, as he seemed to try and think of a new plan to get them to take him with them.

"Tell ya what little man, we'll take you up there but you have to promise to keep a few things, quiet. One; never tell about Moony being a werewolf and never tell about us changing into animals and never bother a girl name Lily Evans and always be respectful of the headmaster Dumbledore." James told him with a nod of his head.

"Why would I keep things quiet?" Peeves asked with a mischievous grin.

Remus, James and Sirius grinned evilly as they all sent dark gray smoke ring chains around his body holding him tight. Peeves found he was unable to disappear with these rings of smoke around his body, or for what passed as a body.

"Because we can make life hard oh so hard for you too, get my drift?" James told him a odd glint in his eyes while the other boys all laughed in a way as to send shivers down Peeves none existent spine.

"You are very persuasive; I shall be most honored to keep your secrets and to keep a Lily Evans safe from my fun and games. But do I get to have fun with you fine chaps?"

"Sure we don't mind at all, oh and you can give the Slytherins all the trouble you want, they have no sense of humor so need to learn some." All the boys laughed with that as they walked to the tunnel in the back of the house.

"Come on Peeves this will get you into the school grounds without having to get through the protection spells."

Lupin told him as they walked along with Peeves bobbing up and down laughing happily.

"Oh the fun the joy the excitement I'll bring when little ol' Peeves is here to brighten things up."

The boys all took up this chorus with Peeves singing happily as they walked down the tunnel and to the Whomping willow. Sirius hit the knot on the base of the tree and the four boys clambered out of the hole with Peeves happily following after them.

Peeves, was elated to see that the school looked so much better then it did from outside the gate.

"Thank you boys' thank you, I shall always make you feel at home with ol' Peeves." They all walked into the front door as Peeves went to work learning of the school and entertaining its inhabitants, except for Lily Evans who James happily pointed out to Peeves.

"Ah she is a beauty no wonder you want to keep a good looking chap like me away from her."

"You know it Peeves, have fun see ya later." James stopped for a moment. "I'm James Potter also known as Prongs."

"Potty Wee Potter." Peeves said with happiness James laughed. The others were happy to introduce them selves.

"Sirius Black also known as Padfoot." Sirius smiled roguishly at him.

"Paddy Waddy Footie," Peeves laughed.

"Remus Lupin, I also go by the name Moony,"

"Loony Loopy Lupin," Peeves cried with happiness, Lupin laughed uproariously.

"Peter Pettigrew, also Wormtail." Peter smiled at him wondering what he would come up with.

"Petty Wormy Tail" Peeves said happily as he laughed. The four boys all had fun laughing with him over his chosen nicknames for them.

James never knew about Lily's night of passion, he would not have been very thrilled by that news, since it was something he wanted with her, not Snape to have with her. Snape though no longer remembered it.

The next few days had found the school with a new guest although most would have preferred for him to have not shown up. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter could be seen laughing while walking down the hallway when Peeves was pestering the students of Slytherin. Peeve was very happy to let the school know he was there and willing to make as much trouble as he could.

Some of the students were afraid of him while others found him amusing.

Most wondered why the headmaster never kicked him out of the school.

Lily was glad and unsure why he never bothered her but was pleased all the same.

Lily was in the Great Hall eating dinner when James glided in beside her.

"So how ya like Peeves?" James asked her.

"You've seen one poltergeist you seen them all." Lily gave him a quirky smile.

"Hey is that a joke are you feeling better finally?" James asked and regretted it as soon as he said it when Lily looked sadly at him.

What an idiot, Lily thought sadly but also somewhere inside amused by him and his antics.

"I'm sorry Evans; I didn't mean it was… I'm sorry I won't bring it up again and if I do hit me, with a wand a hand…."

"Both" Sirius said as he sat on her other side.

Lily laughed she couldn't help it. "Sounds like a good plan to me." Lily told them. Remus and Peter sat down across from them.

The five of them talked as they ate their dinner. Lily though had noticed that Severus was not at the Slytherin table and had been missing from meals many times lately.

I sure hope you're not getting into to much trouble. Lily thought desperately as she placed her fork down and stood up to leave.

"What you're going already?"

Lily smiled at them. "I don't want to get fat eating so much food here every day." Lily started to walk away she looked over her shoulder at the four boys. "See ya in the common room guys," Lily gave them a wink as she sashayed down the aisle.

The boys all watched her go down the aisle along the table to the entrance hall.

"She doesn't look fat too me just real good." Sirius commented with an appraising eye.

"Very good; very easy on the eyes," Remus agreed also eyeing her eagerly.

Peter just nodded his head in agreement, his eyes watching her every move.

"Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail; don't even think it." James looked at them his eyes narrowed.

"Prongs you wound us were just looking." Padfoot laughed. James and Remus joined in.

"So let's figure out our next time out." Padfoot said to them.

Remus looked a bit green but said nothing. James and Peter looked eager.

Sorry for not saying thank you to my readers who have favorite and left reviews, I know I should but I never think of it so don't do it. thank you though and have fun reading. if questions just ask and I will try to answer them so that it all makes sense... hopefully.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23. New things to be charm about.

Lily walked to Charms class with James and his mates; they were all talking excitedly about the new charm Professor Flitwick was going to teach them in class today.

"It won't matter how hard it is, I'll be able to do it easy." Sirisu told them boastfully.

"You say that about everything, Padfoot." James laughed.

"So do you Prongs." Padfoot laughed.

"Are you boys ever going to tell me what the nicknames mean for you?" Lily asked again.

"Not until you go out with me." James always jumped at the chance to ask Lily or comment about getting her to date him.

"You just don't quit do you Potter." Lily laughed it was easy to do with these four boys. They made their way down the charms corridor.

Lily saw that Snape was already at the door with other Slytherins, he was not looking pleased at all.

"Oh great look what showed up, a Mudblood and lovers of them." Mulciber grumbled.

"We should give her a good hexing to remind her of her place." Avery sneered at her.

Lily glared at the two boys. "My place is so far above you two gits you'll never make it there." Lily snarled at them. "And if you gits try, I'll make sure your manhood vanishes for good,"

"Good one Evans" Sirius told her clapping her on the back his wand in his other hand.

"I know, how about we curse all of you guys, so you'll breath, EVER!" James snarled at them his wand out his hand also on Lily's back.

"Try it Potter." Mulciber screamed his own wand out.

Before anything more could happen the door was open up quickly and Flitwick was standing there giving what was almost a disapproving look.

"Sorry Professor." James told their teacher he grabbed Lily by the hand pulling her into the classroom. Sirius, Remus and Peter all followed. Peter looked positively scared.

Snape followed in last, his eyes glaring over at Potter who was sitting next to Lily whispering in her ear.

That should have been me, taking her side and sticking up for her. It should have been me taking her hand and leading her into the classroom. Snape thought furiously. He sat down at the table farthest from them. I hate him; he's trying to steal my Lily from me!

He of course ignored the little voice, which said you lost her your self, because you picked the Dark Arts and the Dark Lord over her. Severus didn't like that reminder.

The room was soon filled with the students from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Flitwick was at the front of the room standing on his pile of books.

"Now this is very advanced magic and I suspect some of you will not master it right away." Flitwick's eyes darted briefly in the direction of Peter. "It is usually taught in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but your teacher has asked me if I could do it for you. He is rather busy at this time." Flitwick smiled at everyone.

"This is called the Patronus Charm, and is very useful, for driving away dementors." Flitwick looked around at everyone.

"What you need to do, is think of the happiest thought you can, it has to be the happiest."

"Do we need to say it aloud?" Peter asked him in a scared little voice.

Flitwick smiled a small chuckle on his lips. "No Peter you can keep the happy thought in your head."

Peter looked greatly relieved.

"Now this is what I want to you say as you move your wand like this." They watched as Flitwick moved his wand while saying in a loud clear voice. "Expecto Patronum!"

A silver mallard flew from his wand tip to fly around him a few times before fading away.

"Wow that was awesome."

"Wicked cool sir."

"Oooh will ours be pretty ducks too?" Mary asked excitably.

"The Patronus is a reflection of you, so no one knows yet what they are until they are able to do it successfully."

"Now let's all get our wands out and try this." Flitwick told them all.

Everyone even the Slytherins scrambled to get their wands out eagerly.

Lily thought of her baby and how much she loved him, and then shouted. "Expecto Patronum!" Lily was surprised and overly pleased to see a beautiful doe appear immediately for her.

"Ooh my see here everyone Lily had gotten it on her first try, very good very good, twenty points to Gryffindor."

Lily watched stunned as the doe walked around her serenely.

Lily looked around to see that most were only getting little sparks of silver from their wands and others were getting nothing. Lily felt bad for Peter nothing was coming out.

"Make sure it's a very happy thought now." Flitwick cried as he walked around the room.

James looked over at Lily one thought came to him.

Lily will date me and kiss me.

"Expecto Patronum!" James roared for the third time, when a beautiful stag appeared and bounded around him.

"VERY GOOD VERY GOOD!" Flitwick cried with surprised happiness.

"Lily noticed that mines a Stag." James said to Lily as their Patronus continued to move around them.

"I guess it does prove you're horny." Lily smirked at him.

James stared stunned, eyes were wide open his mouth in an O of surprise.

Sirius, Remus and Peter burst into laughter.

"She got ya there mate." Sirius laughed even harder slapping James on the back.

"Knock it off." James felt him self-blushing deeply. How do girls know these things?

James dropped his eyes down for a brief moment to check. Whew its not.

Snape was watching jealously as Lily put her hand out to her doe and then gave James a playful slap as he tried to touch her doe.

It's not fair, why does his match her own? And what are they laughing about, what did she say to him? The git is as red as her hair? I hate him!

Snape tried again to do the Patronus charm "Expecto Patronum!"

Nothing again he glared at the little wisp of silver hanging limply off the end of his wand.

"Think something happy, think happy." Flitwick cried out again as several others only produced a light mist of silver.

Lupin was grinning half heartily at his wolf as it moved around him, while Sirius had a large shaggy dog. Sirius grinned at James. "Not surprised by this are ya."

James shook his head as he watched the dog chase the wolf and stag that was chasing the doe.

Lily laughed as she watched them run in a circle around all of them. Peter still had not gotten even a wisp of silver from his wand.

Lily moved a little to her right so she could see what Snape's looked like.

Lily smiled sadly at him as he stood watching her. Lily gave a small wave and wink.

Snape's frown had lessened as he looked at her giving him a caring look.

Snape thought of Lily in a wedding dress and ready to marry him. "Expecto Patronum!"

A black panther appeared from his wand and moved around him quickly.

Snape looked at it, without enthusiasm it didn't match Lily's.

Lily smiled at it then turned back to hear what James was saying to her.

Snape wish he had some way to listen to them, he didn't trust James.

"I got a cat," Yelled, Mary.

"I only have a little bit of silver" called Tara.

"I am very proud of you this is such a difficult charm and you have done so well." Flitwick was now standing on his pile of books at the head of the class. "In our next class we shall continue with this charm so that you get more practice." Flitwick beamed at them all. "Have a good day and enjoy your other lessons." Flitwick called to them.

The silver wisp and animals were all disappearing from the room, which had been glowing brightly. Flitwick was not surprised that the Slytherin students were unable to do it; the one to surprise him was Snape being able to do it.

Flitwick didn't want to tell them that learning this was done early because of the Dementors that were out causing pain and misery every where and starting to breed.

The class spilled out of the room all laughing and talking about their success or lack of, on some people part.

James tried to put his arm casually around Lily's shoulder.

Lily sidestepped him. "Just because our Patronus are similar doesn't mean you can hold me."

Sirius roared with laughter clapping him on the back. James looked at her pleadingly.

"You lose again mate." Sirius and Remus said at once.

"Aaah come on Evans, just until we get to the Great Hall?" he asked in what he hoped was a winning sound to her and not whining.

"Nope it's not happening." Lily said and started to trot faster down the hall leaving them all behind.

Snape watched with a half smile on his face. "You tell him," he growled softly.

Snape pushed past him knocking his book out of his hand.

"Move it Potty." Snape said with disgust. Why does he have to want my Lily?

"Ooh, look who's so jealous now?" Sirius said loudly.

"I AM NOT!" Snape roared over his shoulder as he walked even faster. Snape half hoped that Lily would come back and see how James and his mates were acting toward him again.

Snape tripped and fell flat on his face. Severus growled as he turned over to see James laughing at him.

"So easy to jinx him," James laughed pointing at Snape lying on the floor.

The boys all roared with laughter.

Snape stood up and raised his wand but at that time McGonagall walked out of her office to see what was causing the disturbance.

Severus moved his wand back quickly and walked on his way not looking at his teacher.

Snape wasn't sure as he hurried off but it looked as though McGonagall was giving him a look of sorrow. Snape wondered about that, but could come to no conclusion for it, since he was in Slytherin house.

Professor McGonagall looked sternly between the boys. "Let's not have any fights now."

"Not at all, ma'am" James said silkily. The boys rushed off

Professor McGonagall looked sadly after them.

That night Severus lay on his bed, wondering how he could have a black panther instead of something that would fit his love for Lily. A new thought came to him as he lay there. "I'll ask Dumbledore he'll know if I can change it." Severus thought as he envisions Lily's doe in his mind.

Sleep was slow to come to him.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24.

The morning was misty and the air was feeling heavy around the castle. Most of the students were staying inside and those that had to leave the castle for classes outside were dressed in hats, scarves and wearing their dragon hide gloves to keep warm.

It was Herbology and again it was a mix of Slytherins, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor's. James walked down toward the green houses with Remus, Sirius and Peter trailing behind them looking fearfully around him it was the only other class they shared with Peter this year. They did not notice his fear or that several Slytherins were walking toward them wands raised.

"Guys" Peter finally whispered to get their attention.

Lupin with the best hearing looked back to see what the problem was.

"What sup Peter?" Remus slowed to let him walk beside him. James and Sirius stopped to turn to see what was going on when they saw the Slytherins walking down toward them.

"Looky, Looky it's the snakeis." Sirius said with a sneer.

"I wonder what their up too?" Lupin said.

Peter slowly made his way to the back of the other boys. None of them noticed it yet.

"I'm sure it's nothing good." James spat.

The boys looked over to see a group of girls walking toward them, for class, all dressed warmly.

"I can't believe the weather first it real nice and warm then completely change."

The girls were all in agreement as the weather had changed dramatically.

"Ooh look the Mudbloods'." Dorthy had moved out from a few bushes to stand in their way.

"Get lost Black." Lily looked at her as though she was scum on the bottom of her shoes.

"I think not. I think we shall have some fun." Dorthy laughed in a maniacal way causing most of the girls to shiver. Most only heard that fearful laughter from naricssa's older sister who was luckily gone now from school.

"You want fun huh, I'll give you some." Lily retorted.

Dorthy screamed with laughter her wand out and yelling.

The four boys were running as fast as possible back to the girls.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" James yelled as Lily was knocked to the ground.

Lily landed hard on the cold ground her robes in disarray, her hat had fallen off and her scarf was half burn away.

"That's the best you can do it's not much." Lily yelled. She rolled over to look up from the ground. Lily shot a curse at Dorthy who went flying through the air to land at the Slytherin boys' feet.

Sirius, Remus and James faced the three girls and seven boys all facing each other.

"What took you so long?" Lily smirked at James he smiled back at her.

Neither saw Snape in the back yet, a look of horror on his face when he saw Dorthy hit Lily with the spell.

"It didn't take that long." James grinned with a wink at her.

"How pathetically cute, little old Quiddich hero is helping the little Mudblood who doesn't know her place." Dorthy screamed as she raised her wand again.

She wasn't quite fast enough as Lily sent her the same spell she had just used, to send her out flying ten feet from them again landing with a loud thud. She lay on the ground seemingly very woozy as she held her head.

Snape looked back over at Dorthy lying in a heap. A small smile played on his face, Serves the stinking little bitch right. He thought savagely.

It took only a moment for the Slytherins though to scream about Lily hurting Dorthy and wands were sending spells all over the place. Peter had hidden in some bushes to scare to move. Lily had hit Mulciber in the face with a large batbogie hex and then sent an impedimenta curse at Avery. Lily was so glad she practiced her aim after one was screaming loudly trying to remove it from his face and the other was unable to move.

"Good one Evans." James grabbed Lily hugging her tightly. Snape glared at them and sent a Petrificus Totalus spell at him. James fell over onto Lily squashing her flat onto the ground stiff as a board.

"James?" Lily yelled. Lily looked to see Nott laughing hard. Lily sent a curse at him with her free hand along with Sirius they were both dead on. Nott looked like a pin cushion.

Snape was horrified he wanted to get James, not have him land on Lily.

He then felt his own body stiffen as he landed face down in the grass.

He didn't know who had gotten him while he looked aghast at Lily but he had a good idea who it might be. Black you scummy bag of toad warts! Snape wanted to yell but couldn't.

Someone else was yelling though.

"What is going on here this is no way for students to behave!" Professor Sprout had shown up.

"I can't believe this, what a way to behave. It's detention for the lot of you." Nobody had ever seen Professor Sprout so angry nor could anyone ever remember her giving out detentions.

Sprout had gone around un-jinxed the different students spread out, who were lying on the ground unable to move and clearing up the assorted rashes and what not some had.

James lay on top of Lily after she had released him looking into her eyes.

"Thanks, I couldn't have picked a better place to land." James smiled down at Lily who couldn't find the desire to tell him to get off, not after he went to her aid.

"Glad I could be of service." Lily smirked at him. James laughed then did something he wasn't even aware he would do especially with a large group of others watching.

He kissed her soft lips passionately and deeply.

James blushed, as there were loud catcalls and wolf whistles. Lily lay there stunned unsure what to say or do now.

"Uuuuh." Lily couldn't get her tongue around any coherent words. Oh wow he... kissed me... it was… very nice…

"Get– up –off –of –her," Snape was in a towering rage as he looked down at James who had the nerve to kiss Lily.

It was bad enough that Potter landed on her but to stay there in the wet grass and kiss her in front of everyone was more then he could take. James looked up and around to see Snape standing there his wand pointing at his back.

"Go ahead freeze me up again, I'll still be in the place you'll never get to enjoy."

Sirius laughed loudly with the other Gryffindors all joining in with him. A few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were laughing as well.

Sprout came bustling over to them.

"What is going on here, I fixed you up James now stand up and get into greenhouse four." Sprout ordered.

"Yes Professor." James looked down once more at Lily as he moved as slowly as possible to get up onto his feet. Lily shook her head slowly a funny little grin on her cute face. I wish we didn't have to get up. They both thought as one without knowing the other was thinking the same thing.

Lily walked into green house four with the others. Lily could feel Snape's eyes drilling into her back. She went to work with her girl friends to try and keep things from exploding.

Sirius, Remus and Peter were all congratulating James on his kiss.

"Way to go man, you are one step closer to getting her."

"Yeah she didn't jinx ya for kissing her." Remus laughed patting him on the back.

"What was it like?" Peter asked eagerly, his eyes wide with anticipation.

"Perfect, she has such soft lips." James looked over at her a dreamy look in his eyes as he accidentally snipped off the top of a near by Yelping bush. It gave a very loud yelp causing everyone to jump. James looked abashed, as it seems to wither and moan next.

"Oops."

"It looks as though you'll be spending some of your detention in here learning how to properly take care of plants." Sprout told him sternly. Which meant a slightly less soft voice.

James didn't care he had finally done something he had wanted to do in a long time kiss the girl he loved.

The class ended with people walking out with dirt smudges on their faces from the bushes they were working on putting up a good fight to keep from being trimmed in any way. Lily walked with her friends doing her best to ignore the boys and fend off the girls squeals of delight about her being kissed by James.

"You are so lucky."

"He's so dreamy and looks great on a Broomstick." Marlene always mentioned it since she loved Quiddich.

"I would let him kiss me any time." Mary said with a dreamy look on her face.

It was all the girls talked about all the way to the school. Not just the girls in their house but the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs as well.

James was beaming as he listens to the girls with Lily grinning at the others.

"Knock it off your head is already to big." Sirius thumped him on the arm.

"Jealous." James whispered. The boys all laughed and kidded him about that.

"I could get her from you if I wanted too." Sirisu told him giving him an evil look.

"I think it was pity on her part." Remus told them. Sirius laughed over this while James gave them dirty looks.

They kept at this all the way up to the castle.

Peter had looked behind him to see Snape glaring at them all, the next moment he was flat out on the ground. Snape had yet to notice him there.

He had stayed behind too angry to walk up to the school, too angry to want to talk with others or eat food.

Snape stood and glared at the retreating backs of James, Sirius and Remus. A small groan brought his attention to Peter who had passed out from fright. He seemed to be coming too.

"Pathetic." Snape spat as he walked off toward the forest.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Dancing comes with tears.

The next month was very difficult, for Lily. She had to constantly tell people they were not dating it was just a kiss no big deal. Lily didn't tell her friends that she wasn't at all ready to have a new boyfriend. Especially since no one knew about her secret boyfriend.

Most people didn't want to believe it and others embellished it so far out of proportion that by the time they were done with it she had been saved by a ferocious dragon and had given her virginity to James as a reward.

James liked this one best, even if it wasn't true.

Snape had glared at everyone, most people from Slytherin thought it was because he had gotten caught in a body bind and didn't fall on Dorthy and kissed her. Severus hated that rumor, he couldn't stand Dorthy and was only nice to her because he was a friend with Malfoy and Narcissa, who was as nice as a Slytherin girl could get. At least she was to the people in her house.

Severus made his way up to see Dumbledore. He had finally gotten the chance to go there. Snape gave the password to the gargoyles and walked up the stairs instead of waiting for the stairs to move him up.

"Severus, good to see you," Dumbledore open the door before he knocked on it.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore, I was hoping you could help me with something." Snape tried to smile at him; it was difficult to do that now.

"I'll help you all I can Severus what is the problem?"

Dumbledore asked him as he led the way back into his office. Snape entered after him, looking to see the circular room looked the same, with the little tables and silver instruments. The room still had the shelves full of books and the large stone basin, which had always caught his attention as he wondered about its uses.

Severus sat down in a chair looking almost desperately at him. "I want to know how I can change my Patronus."

Dumbledore looked mildly surprised. "Why would you want to do that?"

Snape looked down at his knees. "I rather not say sir."

Dumbledore smiled at him as he leaned forward in his chair.

"The most reason they may change is severe stress, of pain and loss. Other wise to do so would be to need it and want it more then anything else and to try doing the Patronus several times with the desire need in your heart and mind. That usually does not work though."

Snape looked sadly at him.

"What do you want your Patronus to be, A doe?" Dumbledore had a shrewd idea.

"What." Severus said surprised a look of horror on his face. How does he know?

"That would be a match to Miss Evans would it not?" Dumbledore said.

He looked even more alarm.

"It's ok I know what her Patronus is she had happily shown it to me!" He told the youth smiling kindly at him.

Snape looked at him, his eyes smiling back at him.

"I… I didn't know…." Severus felt horrible, what would Dumbledore say to him; would he think he has ill intent toward her?

"I understand Severus, and I think you should give this more thought and maybe even try it on your own. After all you wouldn't want to gain it by pain of loss."

Snape looked at him. Does he know about my dreams?

"Thank you Professor, I'll give it a try." Severus stood up and walked to the door his heart in his throat.

The next two-months went rather quickly for the students of Hogwarts. A Hogsmeade visit was schedule just before the Christmas break. It was to be followed by a school dance.

Lily was not looking forward to it.

The rest of the school was talking about nothing else, in the hallways, the restrooms, corridors and in the back of classrooms when people thought they would not be heard.

Lily decided to go home and see her family this Christmas; she had been busy talking to her friends about what to buy them as a present for Christmas.

It had been agreed on by the girls to not have dates for the dance and to spend their time at Hogsmeade so as to buy things they would need to dress up for the dance without boys there to see them, at least until the dance.

They ahd reached Hogsmeade early eating very little for breakfast so they would have more time to shop and eat lumch out some where. They walked into many different shops looking at dresses, shoes and jewelry. They had a lot of fun trying on dresses, each one very nice and conservative. Lily looked at the purple dress with little white flowers on it.

"That is so cute." Tara told her. Lily grimaced she didn't want cute she wanted sexy.

The girls all found a dress and paid for it. Lily was the only one to not pick one out here.

"I'm trying the other dress shop I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks." Lily told them walking down the cobble road to another dress shop. She was very glad to find the perfect sexy dress once she told the saleperson what she was looking for. It was expensive but she knew it would blow the minds of the men at school. She met them in the Three Broomsticks they were talking and eating hamburgers and french fries. She looked around to see James sitting at a booth with his mates' also eating food. She didn't see Severus and wondered if he even came to town this visit or stayed at the school. She sighed knowing she had to let him go. She went to sit with her friends after ordering a fire whiskey and a grill cheese sandwich. They all had fun talking and laughing before heading back to the school for dinner. She was not unhappy when James slipped an arm around her shoulders offering to carry her bag for her.

"I guess I can let you." She told him chuckling while handing her shopping bag to him. "No peeking though it's my dress for the school dance."  
>"Ah don't wamt me to see my date in it before the dance kinda like a bride thing bad luck?" he told her giving her shoulder a squeeze.<p>

Lily laughed over this, "More like I don't want anyone to see it yet and I have no date we girls agreed to that." She told him smiling wondering if maybe she should give him a chance with a date to the dance.

"Ah you wound me; I thought for sure we'd be dating by now." He laughed cuddling closer to her.

"Sure you've been thinking this for how long now?" She asked with a quirky grin.

"Since first year." Sirius told her laughing before hugging Tara around her waist, "want to sit with me at the Table, I'll let you gaze upon my glorious self."  
>"Gee thanks what a privilege." Tara told him laughing. They were all laughing and joking making their way to their table to sit down and eat dinner which was wonderful. The next day was the dance everyone was excited and ready to have fun.<p>

Lily was with the other girls in the dormitory and was looking in the full-length mirror at her self.

"Do I look ok in this dress?" Lily was feeling self-conscious about her choice of dresses. The other girls had all bought more plain modest type of dresses; Lily wanted something a bit flashier.

"You look too good in it." Tara told her as she walked over to see her in the mirror.

Lily was wearing an off shoulder full-length gown, that hugged her curves perfectly. A long slit ran up the side of her left leg, showing it to advantage, with amble amount of her cleavage shown, pushed up for maximum results. It was a beautiful royal blue to bring out the green in her eyes. Lily had done her hair up into a French braid, with some blue sparkling stones in places around her hair to make her glitter as she walked and moved.

Lily had placed her silver heart pendant on, with a smile. No one had known this had come from Snape and it was bearing his picture and their baby.

Lily smiled at the locket, she fingered it lovingly as she gazed a moment longer then turned away from the mirror. "Are we ready? Lily asked a smile on her face.

The girls gazed at Lily none of them were feeling very ready as they looked at each other in what they thought were nice pretty dresses but now looked like something more fitting to go to church in, instead of a dance to catch a boy's eye.

"I guess we might as well get it over with." Tara said sullenly as she walked off toward the door leading out and down to the common room. The other girls all followed after her with Lily bringing up the rear.

As Lily neared the bottom she heard Tara talking to several boys.

"What do you mean none of you are going?"

"It's a dance girl, no biggie."

Yeah been to one been to enough,"

"It's just a dull boring danc….." The boy stopped in mid word. Everyone turned to see what he was looking at with his eyes and mouth wide open and saw by the door to the girls' dormitory what had left him unable to speak.

"Whaaa?"

"Blimey."

"Aaarrreee." One boy couldn't form any words; the boys were all now looking at Lily standing there.

"I think I will go." One boy said vaguely.

There was a sudden scrambling of boys to the dormitories as they had found a new reason to want to go dancing.

Lily walked toward the girls as all the boys were scrambling upstairs.

"Shall we be off?" Lily smiled the girls all left through the portrait hole. The girls were walking down the hall when they heard James talking with his mates.

"Hello Potter, Lupin, Black." Lily smiled as she said their last names and walked on by them leaving them standing with their eyes bugged out and their mouths wide open.

"I can't breath." James murmured as he watched Lily walking away. "I have a sudden desire to go dancing too." James said softly as he quickly followed after the girls.

"So do I, wow." Black watched her sashays along the hall a glimpse of well form leg flashing every few moments.

"She is so hot!" Remus was watching her move along as though to say Look at ME!

"She's mine, remember that!" James muttered throwing them dirty looks. "Stop looking at her like that."

"We're allowed to look." Lupin informed him.

"Yeah and at least dance with her one time." Black agreed earning him a scowl from James.

"Only one dance, and not close." James muttered as he was still watching Lily closely.

The three great friends along with the other boys of different houses were going to skip the dance but changed their minds at the last minute and decided to join the throng of students moving about the Great Hall. Lily took the girls into the loo quickly transfiguring their dresses for them so they were a lot sexier looking and not something to have tea with a maiden aunt. They were all thrilled and eager now to go into the dance to find men.

The girls entered the Great Hall. Most of them went off looking for a dance partner, Lily stood for a moment looking around when a dark brown hair boy from Hufflepuff came over.

"Hi Lily, wanna dance?" The boy's eyes were glued to her.

"Sure, that's why I came here without a date so I could dance with a lot of different people."

The guy looked as though he would prefer to ignore that and keep her to himself.

Lily was having a great time she had danced with one boy after another as they all seemed to know she was dateless and were all seeing if they could get a chance to dance with her.

Lily had just moved off the dance floor, fanning her self when James walked up.

"What does a guy have to do to around here to get a dance with you?"

"You ask of course." Lily smiled and let James lead her back out to the dance floor.

James looked at her a smile on his face. "You look…. wow…. I don't think they have words for it yet." James smiled as he held her waist with his left arm and her hand with his right hand.

James felt like they were in heaven as they moved slowly around the dance floor.

Lily did not see Snape glaring at James as he danced with Dorthy who was glaring at Lily.

"She looks like a slut in that dress."

Snape's eyes narrowed even more.

"I mean really what kind of girl would dress like that? It's pathetic looking." She grumbled.

Snape grunted low in his throat.

"It must be the Mudblood in her, what a tramp." Dorthy glared as they moved around the floor, her head moving to look contemptuously at her with each rotation.

Snape was gritting his teeth he did not yell what he wanted to yell at Dorthy.

You are such a pathetic evil no good moronic loser and why did I ever let them get me into this dance with this girl! I can't even stand her.

"I wonder if it's even a real dress, it might just be paint. I wouldn't be surprised the lowlife."

"Dorthy, if you keep swiveling your head like that, you're going to give your self whiplash." Snape said in a low hard voice.

Dorthy looked at him her own eyes narrowed.

"I am so sure you'd love to dance with the filthy little Mudblood in her smutty clothes like all these other dolts here." She said haughtily.

Snape didn't answer since he had been wishing he could go ask her to dance and hold her looking like a beautiful princess, in his eyes.

"I knew it you do want her." Dorthy screamed outraged.

"Calm your self dear girl; I never said anything since there was no point in it." Snape replied icily.

Dorthy didn't look convinced as the dance ended.

"I bet if I left you'd be first in line." Dorthy said with contempt.

Snape walked off the dance floor to sit at one of the tables. Dorthy finally walked over and sat beside him looking out over the crowd. It was clear she was not happy to be wearing a simple black gown that didn't hug or show anything. Dorthy was ready to say another scathingly remark about Lily when she'd jumped startled by a horrible noise.

"Hum Hum."

Snape shuddered he knew that sound only to well.

Just great, what a way to finish off the night! Snape thought bitterly. I'm stuck with blob and snob while Saint Potter has the princess.

Will you please dance with me Snapey?" Delores said in her most annoying girlish fashion.

"He's here with me!" Dorthy told her before Snape could answered. Not that I had a choice, since dear Cissy wants him but is stuck with Malfoy. Dorthy thought angrily.

Snape knew that Dorthy only went because they were both forced in to it by the other girls in their house and Cissy and Malfoy, who was now gone but dating Cissy off and on. Cissy for some reason was not making any commitment to Malfoy who didn't seem too worried about it. Snape had noticed that Narcissa was at the dance alone and kept shooting looks in their direction while glaring at Lily.

"I am aware of that fact; I just thought he'd like a change of partners." Umbridge looked put out by her staking a claim on Snape. Or so she thought.

"Really and you came here with someone?" Dorthy asked incredulous. What freak of nature would date her? she thought savagely.

"As a matter of fact I am, he went to get some drinks, and I only came with him though, because he is pure blood." Dolores looked down her nose, which was not much since she was so short that even with tall Dorthy sitting she was still close the same height.

Snape felt ill, it was the first time he really felt like telling people, that he was half blood. He grinned in a small-satisfied way; he'd be rid of both these girls with three words.

I'm Half Blood.

Delores stood waiting for an answer when Peter walked up to them holding two cups of tea in his hands

Snape raised an eyebrow but said nothing out loud.

She came here with Peter my, that is interesting? I wonder which one lost the bet on that deal?

"You came here with that?" Dorthy said derisively. Snape saw Peter glow red around his ears.

So diplomatic no wonder, no guys like her around here. Snape thought with a disgusted look at her.

"At least she didn't need to be fixed up Dorthy." Peter was simply amazed by his own daring but it didn't last.

"At least I'm not trying to dump my date the first chance I get." She gave a significant look at Umbridge who glowered at her.

"I just thought out of fun, we could trade dance partners for one dance." Umbridge was bright pink as she grabbed Peter's hand yanking him forcefully away from them. "It's obvious that you prefer to confine your self in the dull and boring." Umbridge said over her shoulder as she trounced away.

Dorthy laughed harder then ever. Snape on the other hand was not paying attention to their banter he was watching Lily who was dancing with a new guy again.

At least she isn't here on a date with anyone. Snape at least figured that was a plus to this miserable night.

Snape sat where he was ignoring Dorthy who was glaring at everyone who came close by.

"I can tell your unhappy why not leave?" Snape said to her not taking his eyes off of Lily she was now dancing with Remus and it too was a very slow close dance and Remus seemed to be enjoying his view since his eyes continued to dart downward constantly. Severus was tired of hearing her huffing in agitation next to him.

"Why should I go, I came here to dance." She muttered angrily.

Snape finally took his eyes off of Lily to look her in the eyes. They were dark and moody looking and a bit unstable he thought.

"So go dance I don't care if you don't dance with me, there are a lot of pureblood guys here." Snape waved his arm around indicating all the males in the place. "How about Yaxley, he's pureblood and it's his seventh year." Snape pointed him out by the door watching everyone dance.

"I don't know him, that well to ask him to dance." Dorthy pouted she was obviously interested in him or at least any guy that was not the one sitting by her watching another girl intently.

Severus stood up turned, reached down to grab her hand and yanked her roughly to her feet.

"Come on." Snape walked resolutely toward Yaxley.

"Hey I have someone you'd like to meet." Snape pulled her in front of himself.

"This is Dorthy Herd; she needs a new dance partner. Dorthy, this is Tim Yaxley, he can tell you all about him self." Snape turned quickly leaving Dorthy blushing in astonishment and pleasure while Yaxley looked surprised at his good fortune.

A perfect pair their both full of them selves. Snape thought sagely.

Severus went back to the table and when he noticed quite soon after introductions that Dorthy and Yaxley had left for the open grounds he quickly walked over to where Lily was dancing with a new guy again, this one from Ravenclaw who was busy telling her about his idea for making a new potion. Lily looked as though she was bored but smiling to be polite. She looked pleased that the dance ended.

"Can I have a dance?" Snape asked softly behind Lily as she moved off the floor when the song ended the Ravenclaw boy still talking to her; he seemed to hope she would stay with him after that dance.

The boy was going to make a nasty comment and saw that it was Snape, gulped looking at him who gave all the impression of great malice.

"Thanks for the dance Lily." He practically ran off.

"Nice going, ready to scare off a few more people?" Lily asked him a crooked smile on her face.

Snape smiled pleased looking down at her.

"If need be."

"Oh you," Lily smiled brightly at him and took his hand, leading him to the dance floor. "Only one dance per guy though, so don't go thinking your getting any more dances after this one." Lily warned him a twinkle in her soft green eyes.

"We'll see." Snape pulled her tight against him. He whispered in her ear as they moved slowly around the dance floor.

Severus was sure if there were a heaven it would be this. One thought going through his head. I love this woman. Snape held her so tight enjoying the way she felt, her scent and the way her breath tickled his neck as she snuggled her face against him.

The dance ended sooner then they had wanted, though neither voiced this. Aaah it felt so… right… Lily smiled as she started to walk off when James grabbed her hand.

"Come one let's dance."

Lily looked at him. "I told you one dance only." Lily smirked at James who was clearly not listening to her.

"I told you I wasn't going to listen to that." James smirked back as he pulled her back onto the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You are so bad." Lily whispered her head rested on his shoulder. He feels just as right as Sev does. Lily thought longingly. I wonder why that is?

"You know it beautiful." James pulled her even closer, causing her to lose her breath.

After that dance had ended Lily walked off to find Severus frowning at her. "One dance you danced with Potter twice," Snape said scathingly.

"Come on, you can have a second dance too." Lily said with a grin flickering at the corner of her mouth, pulling Snape this time on to the floor with James glaring at Snape's retreating back.

Lily wrapped her arms around Snape's neck holding him close. I wish I could tell him again, but not modify it.

Lily felt the familiar tears threatening to burst from her. Lily buried her face so as to keep them from falling down and soaking Snape, which would alarm both him and James.

Snape moaned with longing as he held her tight to him, he didn't know she was aching in her heart and soul at this moment as they moved slowly on the floor. He just enjoyed the way she snuggled up so close to him, holding him so tight, it was all he wanted, right then.

I want him so badly, I need this man every day of my life, why can't we be together, why does he have to want to be a Death Eater, it's not fair.

As soon as the dance ended, Lily headed off quickly not looking at Severus or James as he tried to get her attention.

Lily walked resolutely out the doors leading to the corridors to the common rooms, going as quickly as she could trying to keep from crying in agony and desire for two different men.

James went running after her followed by Snape who was yelling.

"Li what's wrong?"

"Evans stop wait up what's wrong?"

"Get lost you dirty git."

"Stuff it loser."

They both caught up to Lily as she tried to make her way up the stairs in three-inch heels.

The two boys caught her arms in their hands, while giving the other a dirty look.

"Hey come on, if you don't want to dance its fine." James told her as he pulled her back to them.

"Li what," Snape said and James said "Oh Evans." both looked at her tear streaked face in alarm.

"What did you do to her?" James roared.

"I didn't do anything, what did you do?" Snape snap back.

Lily looked at them pleadingly.

"It's nothing to do with either of you." Well that's not true she thought it has everything to do with them both.

"Please I'll be fine why don't, you two go back and dance." Lily pulled her arms free and finished running up the stairs.

"Like hell I will." James and Snape yelled at once both running up the stairs after her.

Lily ran as fast as she could down the corridor, she could hear both boys running fast behind her.

"Loopermer" Lily panted as the Fat Lady open quickly for her.

Lily was at the portrait of the Fat Lady crawling through with some difficulties considering the dress she had on.

The two boys were running flat out while once again bashing at the other to keep him from reaching her.

"Go away, you slime ball."

"She needs me more then you!"

"You can't get in though I can!"

That caused Snape to stumble a bit he couldn't get inside. Lily Snape thought desperately.

James reached the Fat Lady's portrait first and said the password to her.

She looked down at him as though trying to decide his fate. It wasn't looking very good.

"No,"

"What?" James gasped.

"Miss Evans has not had time to make her way to the girls' dormitories; I will not permit you in until she has done so."

James glowered at the portrait while Snape glowered at him a grim smile of satisfaction on his thin face, Serves him right. He thought pleased the Fat Lady had denied him entrance.

Both boys had waited for a half an hour, when the dance had ended and the students were all heading back to their common room, with teachers ushering them off to their own common rooms.

"Come now, what are you waiting here for time to get into your beds." Professor McGonagall said as she walked up to see both boys ready to rip into each other.

"They both wanted to see Miss. Evans, who is feeling a mite distressed right now." The Fat Lady looked at McGonagall significantly, a look that both boys had noticed.

"I see, I understand; perfectly well." McGonagall turned to the two boys.

"Please go to your beds and leave Miss Evans alone, she needs… well please leave her alone." McGonagall once again looked as though she was close to tears her self and a pitying look was given to both the boys who looked stunned as students pushed by them not noticing or caring just trying to get the Fat Lady to open up.

"Is it…?" McGonagall asked gently.

"Yes it is now." The Fat Lady swung open, allowing them to crawl inside.

James headed for the boys' dormitories looking sadly at the girls' door.

"What's wrong Lily?" James said to no one.

Snape headed with several looks over his shoulder. He was sure McGonagall was sadden by something to do with Lily and almost seemed on the verge of saying something. Snape vowed to talk with her in Potions class.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26.

It was two days after the dance and everyone was full of high spirits, the Hogsmeade visit was this past weekend and then they'd have a week before the start of Christmas break. It seemed as though nothing could go wrong with the day or with the month despite the teachers' attempts at giving out a scary amount of homework.

Lily walked down the hallways with her friends talking animatedly to them as they head for Potions class.

Lily has not said anything about her crying at the dance to James, even though he has tried to get her to open up about it. She flatly refused and promised to hex him and give him horns to match his Patronus.

James took the easier route and decided to let her come to him when she wanted to talk. It would be easier then having to get antlers removed.

Lily stood by the door talking, as the others grouped around the class was not large. It consisted of three from Ravenclaw, one from Hufflepuff, four from Slytherin and four from Gryffindor. Lily had felt bad for Peter when he did not get an O.W.L for Potions so was unable to take it for his N.E.W.T year. Lily knew from James that he barely scrapes up an Acceptable for the few classes he was taking, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic and Charms.

James had told her even with their helping him study and do his work he still gotten two T's and three D's

Lily was stunned, she didn't know he had failed so miserably in his studies and was almost held back because of them. James had told her that Dumbledore felt that if he just concentrated on his four classes he would be fine. He though would never join them to become Aurors.

Slughorn open the door as always greeting Lily with the most enthusiasm.

"Lily my dear, you haven't been coming to my Slug Club meetings, I've sent many invitations to you. There are quite a few young men there who would love to meet you." Slughorn told her happily.

Lily smiled merrily at him.

"Sorry Professor still not interested, I have other things I rather do then see your slug boys." Lily flounced into class. James and Severus glared at Slughorn who ignored it.

Snape quickly went to sit next to Lily before James beat him to it, leaving him sitting with his friends at the table ahead of them.

Severus ignored the other Slytherins who was grumbling about his table partner. Snape didn't care though the guys he did hang out with did not make it into N.E.W.T potions.

"What is with him, why does he sit with her?"

"She's great at potion that's why." one girl said, scornfully.

The other three nodded in agreement.

"Little miss perfect has the answer to everything."

They would have continued to glare and make mean comments but Slughorn started to talk to them.

As soon as he finished talking about the strengthening potion and its benefits he had set them to work.

Lily had removed her scales, her cauldron and the ingredients she'd need from her purse after checking the book.

"Hey Li, I have something new here I worked out." Snape tried to sound as though nothing had changed between them. Lily looked at it interested despite her head warning her to be careful.

Lily looked over the place he had written small notes next to other small notes.

"You think this will work?" Lily looked up surprised.

"Of course I tried it before, during break, it worked great, much better then the book."

A wiry smile played over her lips. He was elated that she seemed willing to talk to him about his work on it.

"We've should have written the book, it would have been more help then the person who did write it." She gave the book a dirty look.

"That's true." Snape looked at her trying to think how to best get her to open up to him.

"Li, I … hmm… Why were you crying?" Severus lowered his eyes to pretend to be interested in the book.

Lily had a feeling this was coming from him and figured he'd do it during potions since it gave him time away from his mates.

Lily sighed deeply as she worked on cutting up her peet roots. Lily looked sideways at Snape to see him looking out the corner of his eyes at her.

"It was nothing, girls cry sometimes it's a…. girl thing." Lily tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"You seem real down lately though. I wish you'd tell me why." Severus looked at her his eyes full of concern instead of anger.

Snape thought she looked like she was wrestling with her thoughts on whether to tell or not. Lily turned to look into his face, his dark eyes melting into her soul. Lily reached a hand up to his face stroking his face gently; enjoying the thrill she always received from the touch of his skin against her own.

"Sev, its … I … I'm sorry I just can't say it… even to you." She added before he could tell her that to him it was fine to tell.

"Why though, I just want to help you." He pleaded wanting her to confied in him once more. It was he knew so much easier when they were young and told each other everything.

Lily felt like her heart would burst with the pain. I want you to help me too; I want to tell you so much that I can't tell you, you asked me to wait to tell you but not why? Lily continued to stroke his face softly. Snape lean his face into her hand enjoying the way her hand and fingers filled him with fiery desire.

"Sev, I wanted to but now I can't not with…. you know…" Lily let her hand fall turning away to start scooping up her roots and dumping them into her cauldron.

Snape looked away he didn't want to talk about that. He once again regretted his decision to join Voldermort.

The rest of the class went quietly for them, Snape didn't want to talk about his choosing the Death Eaters and he didn't want to have her tell him how much it hurt her. There was only one thing he wanted and that was to be powerful and make her proud of him.

He was just sure she'd change her mind later.

The rest of the time went quickly so that it was Christmas break for them now. Lily was glad to be going home and seeing her parents. She had several presents for them, including a picture of a baby boy in a very nice wooden frame.

Lily found a place on the train with her friends. Lily knew that James was going home with Sirius and Remus in tow. Peter was going to his own home this Christmas and had complained about it since his mother had sent him an Owl post one morning telling him that he could not spend another Christmas away from home.

The girls chatted about what they were looking forward to most, Lily noticed Snape walking by looking very gloomy. Her heart felt a tightening of pain knowing that his home life was horrible. She wondered briefly why he was going home or was he going to some friends' house.

Lily walked through the corridors to the restroom when she saw Snape coming out of a different compartment.

"Hello Severus." Lily smiled sadly up at him.

"Hi Lily," Severus sounded as though there was not much to go home too.

"Is everything alright?" Lily asked concerned he sounded even more depressed then she felt.

Snape looked up and down the train corridor. "Here read this when you get home." he slapped a letter into her hands. Severus walked off quickly leaving Lily looking at the paper and wondering what it was about.

At Kingscross, Lily waved good-bye to friends and went to hug her parents tightly.

"Where's Petunia?" Lily asked looking around for her.

"She's at home; she didn't feel up to a car ride." Her father explained to her.

Lily knew that meant she didn't want to see her. Lily sat in the back seat of her father's car. Taking the parchment out of her pocket Lily begun to read the letter Severus had given her.

Dear Mr. Severus Snape,

Dear? Lily wondered about that. It seemed so formal.

We regret to inform you of the passing of your

father and Mother.

It was a most unfortunate accident, which had taken them both.

We have several papers that will need to be signed by you as

the only living heir, thank you for your time on this matter

and our sincere apologies for your loss.

Lily looked at it horrified; he had lost both his parents? Lily looked up feeling the tears well up in her eyes. I'll go see him as soon as possible. Lily promised herself.

It was two days later that Lily was able to make her way to Severus's home to see him.

Lily stood on the front porch feeling a breeze blow by the air so cold she felt it would cut her like a knife, with just her dress and cloak on.

Lily knocked on the door. It creaked open a small ways, an eye looking out.

Lily flipped the hood off her head so he could see it was her.

"Lily. Please come in." Snape open the door wide for her. Lily walked inside the small Muggle radio his dad owned was playing in the background.

A small smile on her lips since she knew he enjoyed Muggle music like she did.

"Sit down, do you want some juice?" Snape asked her.

"Uh." She was so unsure what to say or do now that she was here.

Snape smiled and walked off toward the kitchen while Lily sat down in the armchair.

He was back in a few minutes with a pitcher of dandelion juice and two glasses.

Severus poured some out for her, then handed her the glass. Lily took a sip of juice it was very tangy.

Snape sat down opposite of her, his black eyes searching her face.

"I'm very sorry Sev, I ... Is there anything I can do?" she asked wondering what he needed done.

Snape smiled ironically at her.

"It's not a big loss; all they ever did was fight. I also have this house now, it's paid for so I don't have to worry about that and my mum it turns out had quite a lot of gold stashed away at Gringotts. She of course never told my dad, but it turned out her parents had left her a nice amount which she seldom used so the interest just grew on it." Snape chuckled a bit.

"I am still sorry." Lily smiled at him.

"Tell me Li, why are you so upset." Snape looked at her wanting her to open up to him.

Lily looked apprehensive as though trying to weigh her option and decide if she should tell him or not.

Do I tell him and chance he won't join in with Voldermort or not tell him and see what happens on his own or….

"Sev, I really want to tell you, but I gotta know. Are you really going to try and join the Death Eaters?"

Snape looked away from her a hurt look on his face.

"Why do you care?" he finally asked her softly.

Lily looked as though he struck her. "Their evil Sev, EVIL." Lily didn't know how to get that across to him. Why can't he see that, I hate everything to do with them?

"They just want to make things better for others; it's not evil to want a better life." He told her softly.

"Severus, it's the way they want to go about it and in case you hadn't noticed I'd be one of the first on the list to get rid of." Lily felt her temper rising. Does he want me killed by that lot?

"What about you and Potter?" Snape asked suddenly unexpectedly.

Lily was so taken aback she forgot her anger.

"What does he have to do with you and the Death Eaters?" Lily was truly puzzled by this change of topic. She knew James was so against them; it was almost a maniacal obsession with him.

"It's all over school that you two are dating!" Snape snarled at her. I hate that people keep saying that about Lily. She's supposed to be my girl always.

Lily shook her head her thick mane of auburn hair brushing gently over her shoulders.

"You should know by now that people are always gossiping there and most of it's so embellished its no where near what it had started as."

"You let him kiss you!" Snape was growing angry she didn't seem to be taking this as bad as he had hoped she would.

Why can't she just say she loves me and hates him? Snape thought angrily.

Lily looked puzzled for a moment. "What are you talking about?"

"At Herbology class, you let him— kiss— you!" Snape looked as though it was costing him everything to admit this to her.

Lily laughed at this as the long ago kiss came back to her.

"I didn't let him he just did it. It's also the only time." Lily figured she had better head him off of that thought.

Snape looked away then took a long drink of his juice.

Lily sat back in her chair waiting for him to say something more; the silence grew heavy between them.

Lily wondered what he was thinking and if she had over stayed her welcome and maybe should go now when he finally talked

"I have a secret that you can't reveal to anyone." Snape finally looked at her.

If she sees it maybe it'll impress her? He knew it was a long shot but he had to try to keep her away from Potter.

Lily looked at him as he pulled the sleeve up on his left arm showing her his forearm.

Lily gasped the color leaving her cheeks as she looked at the ugly skull with a large snake protruding out of its mouth.

"What is that?" Lily shivered in fear as she looked into his face her eyes filled with horror. She moved slowly as though in a dream to the edge of her seat to land on her knees on the floor between the two arm chairs.

"Please don't say it's…" Lily couldn't finish as the tears started up.

Lily grabbed his long hand in her own small ones, moving one hand slowly over his arm over the mark that mars the skin of his forearm.

"Oh please Sev, say you didn't join already." Lily cried harder she bent forward her face resting against his hand.

"I did Lily, I wanted too." Snape said his voice was unemotional, he didn't tell her it was to try and make her proud of him.

Lily looked up her eyes flooding with tears. "No, no, no, nooooooo." Lily moaned she held his hand tightly, the fear growing even more in her eyes and face.

"I can never ever tell you now." Lily whispered as she let go of his hands, stood up suddenly and ran for the door. Lily yanked the door open and burst out into the cold night, her cries of anguish sounding behind her. Severus was at the door in moments yelling for her, holding her dark green cloak in his hand that he had snatched off the armchair.

"LILY, LILY, LILY!" Snape shouted he ran out into the cold dark. He couldn't see her anywhere, she was it seemed as fast as her doe Patronus. Snape stopped by the playground he had so many fond memories of them playing there. He had hoped she would have come back here in her grief.

"What can you never tell me Li?" Severus asked with fear in his voice drifted off into the night as he walked back to his lonely home carrying Lily's cloak in his hands. Lily never saw nor heard as Snape held her cloak tight to his chest crying into it.

Once Snape had moved on to look else where, she made her way home, while talking softly and agonizingly to the night.

"You have a beautiful son, I named him after us." Lily told the night, as she watched him leaving to look for her, elsewhere and never seeing her hiding in the bushes he had once hid in so long ago. Lily walked home, cold and miserable, it went down hill from there when she saw that Petunia had her boyfriend over.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Confessions are good for the soul.

Lily sat in her room looking ideally at the walls then the window and then the ceiling. Her soft green eyes were still blood shot from crying so much. Lily was sure there could be no more tears left. It was three days ago that she had learned the worse thing possible.

Her beloved Sev was a Death Eater. For the life of her she could not understand why he had done it, it was tearing her apart.

Lily stirred a bit as she heard her name called.

"Lily."

It was her mother again. Lily didn't want to eat; she didn't want to talk to anyone. Lily stayed on her bed looking at nothing but the same walls, same window and same ceiling.

A knocking came on her door.

"Go away." Lily told the knocker. I told mum I'd come out when I was ready, why come knocking on the door now? Lily thought irritable.

The door was pushed open to show the smiling face of James Potter. Lily had turned her head to glare at the intruder.

"You should know by now I don't behave and listen." James was smirking at her.

Lily sat up her face flushed with anger.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked icily.

"Ooh it's gotten cold in here." James laughed happily he walked over to the bed and flopped down on it.

Lily didn't respond she just sat glaring at him. James at least then looked sheepish.

"Sorry Evans, but umm I had talked to Dumbledore and he said I might want to come cheer you up." James smiled at her a mischievous glint in his eyes. "He would have asked one of your girlfriends but he thought I might enjoy the challenge."

"Thanks." Lily muttered. She swung her legs off the bed to sit on the edge next to James.

Neither said any thing as they both sat looking down at her floor where a few spell books, parchment and a discarded dress sat, waiting to be put away. James scooted a bit closer to her, his arm going around her shoulders.

"Evans, can I kiss you?" James asked hopeful.

Lily laughed despite her self. "Now the real reason comes out for why you came here." Lily looked at him a half smile on her pretty face.

"Ah caught." James laughed.

Lily smiled at him, her eyes showing a tender desire there but something else James was not sure of.

"If you ever become my boyfriend you'll be able to kiss me." Lily told him with a small smile playing on her lips.

James pulled her closer. "Is now the time?" He was still sounding very hopeful.

"No sorry." Lily told him as she stood up from the bed.

"Come on Evans, you'll enjoy it."

"Oh I'm sure." Lily laughed. "A conceited boyfriend is so desirable."

James looked affronted. "I'm not the least bit conceited; I don't think I'm nearly as great as other kids in school think I am."

Laughter rang out through her room as she doubled over.

"At least you cheered me up." Lily said as she straightens up from her laughing fit.

Lily stood a few feet away from James, his hazel eyes boring into her.

"You better get going, now. I'm sure Tuney will be showing up soon whining that I've disturbed her in some way." Lily shook her head her thick red hair bouncing back and forth. James was captivated by it. Damn she is so beautiful.

"Unless, she is already listening at the door," Lily muttered softly she walked over and flung the door open so Petunia flopped inside.

"Hello, having fun?" Lily asked in sugar tones. Petunia red face from being caught leaped up off the floor.

"I'm telling mum you have a guy in here." Petunia gave James a filthy look. "What that other guy isn't enough for you now?"

James looked quickly at Lily wondering what other guy she has had in her room.

Lily felt her face flush as she glared at Petunia.

"At least I have gotten to be snogged, you said before that loser Vernon has yet to kiss you."

James looked thunderstruck at this revelation. She snogged some guy?

"A lot you know I have kissed him now, loads of times and more." Petunia tried to look as though she was far superior to any one.

"Yeah right, like I believe that!" Lily told her scornfully. Petunia sputtered incoherently, spun around and stormed out.

James looked at her dejectedly. "So that wasn't your first kiss?"

"What?" Lily turned surprised to see James on the bed as though she forgot he was sitting there.

"The greenhouses, when I kissed you, it was my first time to kiss a girl. It sounds though like it wasn't your first time." James sounded sad and hurt; it was a first for Lily to hear that from him.

Lily walked over to the bed sat down next to him and pulled him into an embrace.

"I'm sorry James, I did….. Enjoy it though." That sounded lame, he'll hate me now. Lily thought sadly as she held him close.

James wrapped his arms around her waist. "Was it, someone at school?" James had a sneaking feeling he knew who it was he just didn't want to ever believe the rumors that flew around the school.

Lily nodded slowly, "yes." She whispered so softly he was hoping it was a breeze passing by except her window was close.

James sat holding her close neither of them spoke. James pulled away from her his eyes down cast. I can't believe she'd… with him…. James thought solemnly as he spoke to his lap.

"It was…" James gulped many times before speaking. "Severus… wasn't…. it."

It seemed to cost James every once of energy to speak the words.

Lily looked away from James the silence in the air was heavy on them both.

Will he run out of here, will he yell at me, make fun of me, hate me? Lily thought desperately before speaking.

"It was." Lily spoke so softly it was almost like a sigh.

James stood up and walked over to the window, peering out at the trees across from her house. "How many times?" James finally asked breaking the silence.

How many times, I'd never be able to count all the times we kissed and then some. Go for easy answer.

Lily chuckled softly. "I …. Never counted…." Lily stood slowly and walked over to the window, taking his hand in her own. "It was….. A secret between us, since we were in different houses." Lily paused for a few minutes also gazing out at the trees but not seeing them.

"Are you still…. his?" James didn't want to say girlfriend, saying his was hurting him enough.

Lily didn't answer for what seemed like an eternity to James, maybe even longer.

Lily turned to face him looking into his round hazel eyes.

"You have to understand….. I'll always be his…. in my heart. …. But I can't be his in body….. Not anymore." Lily felt the familiar tears well up and pour out.

Body does that mean? James thought worriedly as he looked at her, his eyes drinking in her face. I don't care what it means as long as she loves me. James thought resolutely he pulled her in close. Neither talked they just stood holding each other. After a while James leaned back a bit to look into her wet green eyes.

"I still want you for my girlfriend; I don't care if you loved him as long as you learn to love me too." James smiled his own face wet with tears. Lily cried harder, James pulled her in close again and gave her head a small kiss. What did I say wrong?

"I haven't told you my biggest secret." Lily confessed into his chest.

James stiffens for a moment. "What is it?" Please don't be something like I'll never love you Potter.

"If I tell you, you'll hate me. I couldn't bear that!" Lily snuggled in closer.

This stunned James to no end.

"I'll never hate you."

Lily pulled away and walked off a few feet from him her back to him.

"I didn't go to the states last summer." Lily told him softly.

James laughed; it seemed a dull secret to be worried about especially to think he would drop her.

Lily rounded on him her eyes fairly flashing with anger.

"I stayed at Hogwarts." Do I dare tell him?

James looked stunned. "Why, would you do that?" Dull way to spend summer to me. James thought mystified.

Lily turned back from him again. He could see her fiddling with something at her neck. Lily turned around to show him the inside of the heart pendant she always wore.

James leaned in close to see a picture of Snape smiling, (which he didn't think he knew how) and a small baby, which he would guess was only a few days old.

"Is that Snape as a baby?" James asked, wondering why he gave her such an odd picture.

"No, it's not Severus, it's his son." Lily answered looking down at the picture.

James stood up bolt right, "SON! HIM? You're kidding right?"

Lily laughed at his reaction she couldn't help it; his eyes were so bugged out she thought he might lose them. "Yes his son, but he doesn't know it." Lily smiled at James sadly.

James stood as though rooted to the floor a glacier of ice was cascading down his insides as things clicked into place.

"That's why you stayed there and have been so…upset." James looked at her in disbelief. She had a baby, his baby, his, not mine but his… His face had lost all its blood by how pale he had become.

"Yes, I … I couldn't tell him because he was getting in so deep into the Dark Arts, that I was…. scared." Lily turned away the tears threatening to flow. Lily didn't want to admit that he had also joined the Death Eaters.

"Blimey Evans, why didn't you tell me," James still shaking and pale walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Lily cried harder, she had thought all the tears were gone, she was wrong.

"Please don't hate me now." Lily whispered over her shoulder.

"I'll never hate you, Evans." James turned her to face him; he placed his hand on her chin moving her face up to look at him, "Never." James emphasized strongly, then leaned down and kissed her deeply.

Outside in a large leafy tree across the street from Lily's house, where the view of her bedroom was best, sat Severus Snape looking at the only woman he ever loved. Being held and kissed by another man.

"Li, I've lost you, I've lost you to him!" Snape cried anguished he leaned against the trunk of the tree. "Expecto Patronum!" He yelled with his wand raised. A beautiful doe flew out. Snape cried even harder. "See Lily see!" All I can think of is you and how much I love you and want you; you're my only happy thought ever.

Severus cried as the doe vanished, his eyes now searching for Lily in her room.

"I don't see her?" Snape's mind led him down the painful trail of imagination.

"I was the first with her; I made love to her held her in that very room." Severus said despairingly his forehead leaning against the tree branch.

"Why can't she love me back, why can't she see I've done all this for her?" Snape looked up when he heard a click of the door.

James was leaving.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28. The New Year brings changes.

Snape leaned in closer to the large thick tree branch. "He's leaving? They didn't?" He whispered a small amount of relief settling inside of him. "Yes they didn't. She's' still mine like that not yours"

Severus watched him at the door; he had pulled on a dark blue traveling cloak and was saying good-bye to Lily. Snape didn't like the pleased look on his face. "Why is he so happy?" Severus asked himself. He continued to watch them. Lily was standing at the door holding her self as she watched James leave down the front walk.

James waved good-bye at the end of the walkway, and walked off a small smile playing at his lips.

"I don't trust him, but at least they never." Snape grimace with the thought. It's only a matter of time?

James was half way down the street when he became a stag and cantered away, one thought in mind. Well she not my girlfriend yet, but she will be. I just can't imagine sex with him? James stag form shuddered at the thought as he ran making much better time this way. After all they didn't live very close at all and if he wanted to get home before the sun rose he had to do it quickly. One thing he knew though this was a secret between him and Lily, he would never betray her trust and tell others about her child, with ugh him? He still didn't want to think the name.

The familiar shudder ran through him as he passed different square brick houses and some over grown vacant lots.

The New Year had come and gone Lily had seen neither Severus nor James. She was worried that she now repulsed James and Severus would hate her for not being happy with him over his involvement with the Dark Arts and becoming a Death Eater.

Lily dragged her trunk and a still baby size Crookshanks onto the train and found an empty compartment. Lily had finally shoved her trunk up in the luggage rack and then stuffed Crookshanks carrier in next to it after taking him out and letting him curl up on the seat. Lily sat down next to him and scooped him into her arms. Lily sat by the window looking out at the platform where many other students had been busy saying good-bye to family and greeting each other. Lily's parents had said their good byes at home after telling her to have fun but not too much of it. Lily chuckled at that.

She closed her eyes leaning her head against the window listening to the sounds of others walking by banging into the walls as they passed one another.

The door slid open with a bang.

"Ha I knew she'd save us seats." James clambered inside with his trunk and shoved it unceremonious up in the luggage holder. Lily was surprised but pleased as the four boys walked in or rather stumbled in with so many others all trying to get past them to find a cabin of their own.

"Hello guys." Lily watched them all shoving trunks up above and taking seats. James had sat close to her; their legs were only a fraction apart.

"Hey Lily, these blokes don't believe me." James pointed at them.

Lily for a moment felt her stomach fall through the floor. He told them?

"Oh." Lily couldn't think of anything else to say, she didn't expect him to blab right away to his friends, what they must think of her now.

"Yeah you'd think they'd believe me when I tell them I was at your place and we snogged good and long." James gave them all dirty looks.

Lily laughed not just because it was funny but for the enormous amount of relief she suddenly felt.

Sirius also laughed. "Ha, looks like she finds it as funny as we do Prongs."

"I knew she would," Remus laughed happily.

Lily tried to stop the giggles as she looked at Sirius laughing even harder with Remus and Peter joining in.

A very mischievous smile now played over her lips. Lily turned in her seat, after placing her kitten down beside her. Lily grabbed James face and hauled him in for a deep long kiss, the laughing stopped as though someone had cut it away with a knife.

"Wow." Peter's eyes were as wide as they could go.

"Way to go Prongs." Lupin said impressed.

"Yeah you did it mate alright!" Sirius bellowed, causing several people walking by to look in on them to see what the excitement was.

Some were surprised others just shook their heads as though knowing it was coming.

Snape pushed past the crowd outside their compartment looking for his friends, he never saw them kissing with his head down looking at the floor. Severus figured they had just done some stupid magic trick that easily impressed their worshippers.

He didn't want to see these easily impressed fools goggle at James or Sirius pulling some new trick. He knew that it'd be only a matter of time before they tried it on him, but he was ready for them.

Lily was blushing all over her face after her long kiss with James, which felt as though they were locked at the lips. Lily was pleased to see James was just as embarrassed as her, from the kiss and the attention inside the compartment and outside.

James looking rather sheepish slowly moved his hand over to hold onto her hand.

"So I take it you two are an item now?" Remus asked with a smirk.

James looked hopefully at Lily.

"Maybe, he hasn't though really asked me yet, just thinks snogging means we are." Lily giggled at his stunned face.

"I'll let you know then, when I'm ready too." James gave her a wink as he grinned roguishly at her.

"Ooh you." Lily slapped his arm playfully.

Sirius went back to laughing. "You tell her Prongs; keep her in her place."

"I think not." Lily whipped out her wand, leaned over and tapped Sirius on the head; he now had very pretty bright purple eyebrows. Lily was ginning widely.

James, Remus and Peter roared with laughter, Sirius joined in after looking in a mirror at his new color brows.

"I think this might be a look I can pull off." Sirius winked at Lily.

"You would, Sirius you would." She told him pleased.

Down several compartments away from Lily and the boys, Snape sat with his friends. He did not of course tell them about losing Lily to James, or about her coming to his house and learning of his joining of the Death Eaters and leaving in anguished tears. Severus was not one to indulge his private life to others and was hurting too much if he had been one to talk about his feelings to a group of guys who would of course laugh them selves sick at the thought.

Dorthy came bursting inside with her friend Narcissa, they were both laughing hard and giving looks back down the train hallway.

"Whatcha do now?" Avery asked he was always keen to hear about anyone causing pain to others.

The girls sat down by the boys their eyes full of mischief.

"We haven't done anything." Both girls gave furtive looks at Snape who glared back at them.

"We just saw little ol' Potter snogging the hell out of a Mudblood, know it all." Both girls dissolved into laughter.

When they came up for air, Dorthy happily told them. "We were coming down to find a place and heard those guys all laughing in there, we looked in and there, they were lips locked like they were trying to eat each other." Dorthy looked again at Snape to see his reaction. Severus sat stone face his eyes never leaving the book he held in his hands, trying to keep them from shaking.

NO PLEASE NO. Snape's mind yelled over and over in his head.

Dorthy was looking rather glum and disappointed that this news was not causing Snape to lash out and go fight with James. Narcissa looked as though she knew he would react this way as she looked smugly at her friend.

"So anyway, that's our news for today."

"You'd never know James was pure blood, wanting a Mudblood it's gross." Narcissa said with conviction.

"Yeah I know, I'd had dated him if he was in our house and not fixated on scum." Dorthy smiled impishly.

"You'd date him anyways just because he's cute, pure blood and a big Quiddich player." Delores sneered; she had followed the other two girls inside and was now glaring at them while giving hopeful looks to Snape.

The two girls continued to look to see if this was causing Snape stress, while ignoring Delores.

"After all he does look dreamy on a broomstick. I bet he really knows how to handle things." Narcissa said in a soft sugary voice.

Snape continue to sit stone face ignoring the girls, he was not pleased though to notice his friends were also watching to see if they would get a rise out of him.

After several more taunts, Snape placed his book down to look over at the girls who were eagerly awaiting his reaction.

"If you ladies are so interested in him and thrilled with his broom handling, by all means go join them in that compartment." Severus said in very even silky tones. Snape returned to his book ignoring them completely after that, but he did have a grim bit of satisfaction that Dorthy was especially looking displease and very disenchanted. Narcissa was looking even smugger as though she knew something the others didn't. for the life of him he had no idea what that would be and found he just didn't care anymore.

Down in the other one, Lily was defending Severus against Sirius and James.

"He's a greasy little git."

"He's not greasy or a git."

"He's always trying to get us expelled."

"You do a good job of that your self, I doubt anyone would ever have or get as much detention as you two." Lily gave Black and Potter a very hard look, her eyes slits of green flames. (If only she knew about her future son. Who would almost out do his dad for time spent in detention?)

"He's up to his black eyes in Dark Arts." James said nastily. He really hated to hear her defend Snape.

"Well yes he is." Lily looked sadly at them all-pleading in her eyes. "But you have to understand he had a hard childhood and that was all his mother ever taught him. She loved the Dark Arts more then her own son."

The boys were looking uncomfortable.

"How do you know this?"

"What?" Lily asked.

"About his mum, how do you know all this?" James asked curiously.

"We met when we were little; he was the one to tell me I was a witch. At the time I thought he was insulting me." Lily smiled at that memory, (James looked jealous that she shared something like that with him.) "I did meet his parents." Lily shuddered. "They were horrible, they were mean to him and fought none stop every day."

"I didn't know." James said at last.

"Me either, we'll try to be nice to him and if nothing else keep out of his way." Remus told her. Lily smiled beautifully making the three guys all wishing that they; were now James. James felt warm swooping feeling inside as he looked at her.

The train arrived at Hogsmeade station, not fast enough for Severus who quickly grabbed his trunk and left for the carriages without a glance back at his friends.

"It looks to me like someone is upset over James getting the Mudblood." Avery whispered.

The others nodded agreement as they followed after him.

Both girls took the time to look into the compartment that James and his friends sat in with Lily but were disappointed that they were not there.

The only one to know at this time that Narcissa was glad he didn't seem to want to have Lily Evans, that she wanted to date him herself was Dorthy and Delores.

The feast was as always great, with so many types of dishes to eat, that most could never think of what to try next. Lily sat with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. James never mentioned the visit to her house except to have told them they had snog.

Lily was glad he didn't seem to hate her. Lily glanced again to the Slytherin table to see Snape there between two boys she couldn't stand for him to be with.

Lily felt a stabbing pain in her heart; Severus was not looking happy and was determinedly not looking in her direction.

"Do you hate me?" Lily whispered to herself.

"No." James whispered back mistaking her whisper words.

Lily smiled ruefully at James. "Good thing after everyone saw us on the train." I wonder did Sev see us. Is that why he is so upset or….

Lily was given no more chance to ponder this for Dumbledore had stood up and called their attention. Lily only half listens as she kept sneaking looks to Severus who was still looking everywhere but at her.

We have Divination; I'll talk to him there. Feeling a little bit better Lily tried to listen to what was being told to them by Dumbledore.

Lily only kept the class since Snape was keeping it. He had told her it was an easy Owl and Newt. Other wise the classes she had were Potions, her favorite, Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology, the ones she needed to become an Auror.

Lily knew it was her only chance to speak with him since it was the only class they shared that did not have James and his mates in it. Lily didn't want to upset them.

Lily left breakfast and set off for Divination. Standing out side the door Lily watched the hallway waiting for Severus to arrive.

The teacher opens the door and Snape had still not shown up. Lily walked inside and sat in a seat made for two. After class in which Lily hardly paid attention to it, she had gotten up to leave then walked over to their teacher.

"Yes Lily?"

"I was….. Wondering about Severus…. Snape, he wasn't in class today?"

Lily didn't like it when he gave a very knowing smile.

"I thought you might be, unfortunately he has dropped this course."

"Wha…." Lily was stunned.

"I'm sorry and I understand if you drop this course too, I know you only took it for him."

"Ah yes." Lily choked out as she turned to leave.

Lily never saw the sad parting look he gave her. "I do wish your life was going to be longer then it is." For he was gifted and knew that her life was going to be cut short, he just didn't know how.

Lily walked down the hall toward her next class it was Charms. Lily walked into the classroom to see Snape sitting by a friend of his and Narcissa sitting beside him, looking over her shoulder at Lily as she walked in a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Ooh looky it's Little Potter's Mudblood."

"Ooh looky it's the witch that can't perform simple spells." Lily shot back at her. Snape smirked caught himself and then went right back to his stony face.

"Freak," Narcissa spat.

Lily turned around to face her with narrow eyes. "Look whose talking, your so jealous that guys aren't fawning all over you they rather have a Mudblood like me then a pure blood like you!"

Lily spun around and marched to a desk, amid applause from others including James and his mates who clapped loudest. Lily smiled happily. She would have loved to seen the Happy look on Snape's face.

You tell her, my little Muggle girl. Snape caught his train of thought and shook his head as though trying to dislodge that thought.

Once I'm very powerful, she'll come back to me, she won't stay with him.

It was the only thought that was getting him through the days now.

The rest of the class time went by quickly as they were busy making things appear. Lily had a pair of bunny slippers, a sky mask, and a bottle of coke which most in the wizarding world had never seen. She also conjured up a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, which James, Remus, Sirius and Peter gobbled up before the others could get there.

"So sorry did you want one?" Sirius asked a pimply face boy who dashed over.

"I'd have saved one if you told me." James smirked.

Lily shook her head bemused by their childish teasing. She quickly conjured up another plate of chocolate chip cookies. The boy smiled pleased taking several off the plate.

Lily had of course earned twenty points for her house. She was quite pleased with her self when class ended, but left disappointed when they had left and all she saw was Snape's black cape billowing out behind him as he walked off.

Lily went to the Owlery that night and conjured up a plate of cookies again, this time snickerdoodles and wrapped them in a bag with note. Lily gave this to the owl that flew off with it. Lily hoped it would make him feel a bit better after the horrible row they had during break


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Snape was lying in his bed thinking of many happier times. He turned to look at the pecking on the window. It was a tawny owl looking in at him with a small brown paper bag. Severus rolled off the bed and walked to the window. "Why are you here now?" He asked as the owl offer the bag to him. Snape took the bag and watched as the owl flew off. He walked back over to his bed sitting down and opening the bag. Severus felt an odd sensation course through him as he looked at the pile of snickerdoodle cookies, his favorite with a note.

Sev, I thought you might like some cookies,

I hope they are good since I conjured them

instead of baking them. I never got a chance

to try the other cookies I had conjured, if you

don't mind maybe you could let me know

if these are good?

Lily Evans.

Severus looked at her note, a faint fluttering in his heart. Does she not hate me forever?

Snape thought as he looked at the cookies and the note. Granted it didn't say love but it was better then her completely ignoring him and not even remembering his favorite cookies. But was she dating James now? Severus dropped the cookies to the floor; he wasn't sure what to do now. Snape looked sadly at the bag lying by his bed, looking forlorn and unloved.

"That's me discarded cookies, that no one wants." Severus whispered, a tear slipping down his cheek.

Severus sat looking at the cookies for a long time the sky was very dark and he could hear others starting to move down the hallways to the dormitories.

Snape bent over and picked the bag up. Looking into the bag he reached in and pulled out a nice round cinnamon sugar covered cookie. He stuffed the whole cookie into his mouth. Snape grinned it was delicious as good as the ones he had remember her baking for him at her parents home. Those were days he had enjoyed immensely as they sat at the table and fed cookies to each other.

The only thing that ever mars the fun times for them was her sister, Petunia.

She may not have been a witch but she always seemed to know when they were together and trying to enjoy them selves. Petunia could be counted on to show up and ruin the whole thing just her presence did it. Snape smiled ruefully at the time they were in her room and charming worms into pencils and she burst in screaming to unhand her.

Lily had calmly asked, how did, Petunia know it was a she worm.

They both burst into laughter leaving Petunia fuming at them both. Snape was glad she never came back since they had started snogging after that.

Severus hurried and ate the last cookie as the boys all thundered into the room. Snape shoved the bag and note under his mattress.

"Man you should have seen what Dorthy was doing." Tony Nott shouted at him

"I'm sure you'll tell me all about it." Snape said coldly.

He was right; Tony Nott had not only didn't hear the coldness in his voice but had gone instantly into a long-winded explanation of what Dorthy been doing to entertain the males of the house. Nott was happily acting as though he was dancing around the room in imitation of her. Snape found this easy to ignored, he had never cared for Dorthy, like the other boys, but found her snobbiness and standoffish manner irritating at best.

Snape preferred to think of Lily, when they were happy and talking and then some. Severus remembered going to the beach with her playing in the water and making sand castles. The lazy days outside lying under the night sky watching the shooting stars. The other nights of walking during a soft snow fall. Snape could see her so well in his minds eye that he felt as though he could reach out and touch her face, hold her next to him. Snape grimaced as he thought of Potter doing that with Lily. He was her lover and boyfriend, or at least he thought sadly he had been.

Snape jumped as a pillow smack him in the face.

"No dreaming about Dorthy that way she's gotten together with Yaxley now."

Snape throws the pillow back at him. "I'll think of who I want when I want."

The boys started to howl with glee at this. Snape found it easier to let them believe he had the fancies for Dorthy then have them all give him a harder time over Lily.

Snape was thankful he learned how to close his mind; if they saw what he did it wouldn't have been a good night.

As it turned out Severus dreamed of a baby boy with dark reddish black hair and black eyes with Lily's face. He liked this part of the dream he imagined them getting married and having a baby boy like this. Then his dreams changed again, he was looking at Lily in a baby's room she was dead, her mane of red hair fallen around her head like a large halo on the floor. Snape picked her up and held her crying over and over. "My fault, it's all my fault."

Snape awoke with a start his heart pounding hard in his chest as he looked around the closed curtains of his four-poster bed.

"A dream it's not real, she's fine." Severus mumbled to himself as he tried to relax and regain the sleep he was thrust from.

The next morning at the Slytherin table, he was sitting down eating some porridge and looking at anyone but Lily. Snape had figured that if he ignored her and waited for her to come to him that she would be fine that they would one day marry.

The dream last night though was leaving him feeling clammy and nervous.

"So what keeps waking you up at night?" Mulciber asked grumpily.

"What?" Snape asked astounded.

"You keep waking up at night; it seems like to me at least. It's really annoying me too. I don't much feel like hearing you say 'a dream not real' all the time."

Snape was surprised; he had not realized that he was over heard by anyone.

"I don't remember any dreams." Snape said icily.

"Hem hem." A short girl sat down across from them.

Snape felt the familiar nauseating feeling growing in his stomach as she smiled hugely at them. She had now taken to wearing little black bows in her mousy brown hair.

"What do you want?" Severus said in a very cold voice glaring at her all the while.

"Why Snapey you shouldn't take that tone with me. After all I had another one of those dreams." Umbridge smiled at him fluttering her eyes at him.

Snape glared at her. "The teacher said it was an ego dream."

Umbridge laughed airily at that. "I know but truly if one has the same dream over and over; it must mean more then an ego boost, As if I'd need it." Umbridge gave a sickening girlish laugh causing anyone within earshot to shudder.

"Are you only here because of a silly dream? If so then clear out, I have no intentions of dating you so go meet another guy." Snape hissed.

Umbridge looked affronted at this. "Do you seriously think I am trying to get you to date me?"

The guys all around Snape laughed loudly.

"Come on, all you ever do is try and get him to date you."

"You also have his name written all over your books."

"You talk about that lame dream as though its facts."

"You only joined the Dark Lord to try and get close to my man Snape here."

"Fine," Umbridge stood up from the table. "Fine be that way, I am leaving you and I wouldn't date you now no matter how much you beg me too."

"Yeah right if he said anything you'd be on your knees kissing his shoes." Avery laughed at her.

Umbridge looked at them her rage growing. "I shall see you all in Azkaban prison while I enjoy the good life." Umbridge stomped away from them her mousy brown hair bouncing with every step so the black bow looked like a fly getting ready for flight.

"Thanks guys." Snape said and meant it.

"Hey that's what best mates are for." Avery said simply as he gathered up more food. Severus wondered why they had become godo mates and what would have happen had he been placed in another house?

The classes went slowly for students as they sat in their seats trying to learn new things or improve on older ones. It was not easy since their substitute teacher for potions was terribly boring. Lily sat with a girlfriend listening to their teacher talking. Lily kept glancing between Severus and James. Snape seemed to be taking notes while James seemed to be carrying on a game or something with his friends.

"Miss Evans is something the boys are doing more important then what I have to say!"

Lily jumped in her seat looking around at the teacher red face. "No sir." Lily smiled sweetly.

"Then kindly take your eyes off of them and pay attention."

Lily glared it seemed unfair to scold her when they were clearly not paying attention.

"Fine sir, when the time actually comes that you have something important to say."

The hush in the room was instant as people looked from Lily to the teacher.

"I think some detention will help you, don't you think?"

"Not really I see no point in it." Lily sat looking mulishly at him. She really didn't like this substitute for Potions class since they never made anything and he only read about dire consequences when making potions.

"You then figure you are so good at making potions that you shall never make a mistake when doing so."

James and his mates and Severus were all watching her open mouth from the places they were sitting.

They were all wondering why she was being even more flippant to a teacher then she has ever been before.

"Yeah I'd say so and anyway, Professor Slughorn lets us try things out so we can learn how to do them by actually doing it, instead of listening to rubbish talk about someone who was probably terrible in potions class to begin with." Lily didn't know when she had stood up but she was with her hands on the table.

"OUT then, if my teaching is so offensive to you then leave this class at ONCE!"

The short bald man was red face and glaring at Lily as he pointed a fat finger at the dungeon door.

"Fine by me, I can spend my time a lot more efficient then this waste of time and energy." Lily flipped her purse over her shoulder; she had never bothered to take anything out when she saw that Professor Deddle was teaching today.

Lily used her wand to blast open the door as she marched out of the room, leaving a stunned silence and then a none stop buzz of people talking as Mr. Deddle tried to bring calm to the class by pointing out Lily's short comings, this of course did not set well with four boys in the class.

Lily was in the common room reading when the portrait was open and three boys scrambled inside all laughing heartily.

James ran over to Lily, flopping down on a seat beside her. Sirius, Remus and Peter who had been told by the others what had happened in their class, he loved it and wished he could have been there to see it as they all sat around beaming at her.

"Man Evans that was great, he could hardly talk after you left."

Lily smiled pleased. "Thanks, maybe now he'll let us do more in that class then listen to him."

James laughed.

"I doubt it, all he did was go on a tyrant about how disappointing you were and that a good student would never talk like that." James smiled shifty at her.

"He won't say anything like that again though."

The boys howled with laughter.

Lily looked at them her eyes wide. "Oh no what did you guys do?" Lily couldn't quite hide the smirk or happiness with the idea of them jinxing the teacher.

The boys all looked at each other.

"Let's just say we have detention for about two months." James said as though it was not a big deal.

"But he'll be walking like that for a longer time I bet." Sirius laughed uproariously again.

Lily laughed. "You guys didn't have to do that." Lily leaned over and kissed James cheek. "Thanks though." Lily winked at him.

James blushed he was still having a hard time getting use to being kissed by her.

Sirius and Remus smirked at each other with knowing looks.

Peter looked resentful.

The place had of course filled with other students who were all listening to their hero's latest exploits.

It is almost three in the morning and I can't freaking sleep ugh so here I am posting this chapter. Have fun reading while I go back to bed and try fall asleep, I hope. hugs to all.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The school of course was talking about nothing else then Lily's out burst to the substitute teacher in potions class. Most were saying now that she had blasted the teacher through the door to leave. Lily thought this was a great idea and had wished she did blast him as the boys had done. Others were of course coming up to her and asking for a word for word account of the incident. Others were also talking about what James, Remus and Sirius had done to the teacher and how he had left the school promising to never return. Most like that idea since they thought him a subpar teacher.

"It was nothing really." Lily said as she walked through the hallways to her next class.

Lily turned to see the owner of the hand on her shoulder that appeared suddenly.

"Hello, Sev."

Severus said nothing to her; after a quick squeeze of her shoulder he removed his hand as though he was only trying to get past her and on his way to his next class.

Lily slowed down looking at his back. "You really do hate me now don't you Sev?"

Lily raised her head as she walked through the corridor to her Charms class, where Flitwick was talking to James and Sirius.

"Really boys throwing a hex on someone in the halls, it's really wrong of you. I can't believe what you did to that boy."

Lily groaned to her self, she was so wishing they would finally grow up.

Lily turned to see Snape was sitting in the back of the room; he was talking to Mulciber and completely ignoring the fact she was sitting there looking at him.

"Whacha looking at Mudblood?" Mulciber sneered at her, just loud enough for Lily to hear but not Flitwick.

"I'm just wondering how you manage to get this far in school, since you haven't enough brains to walk and talk at the same time." Lily glared at him. Lily was hurt to see Snape not saying anything but continuing looking down at his desktop.

"Just wait until I see you in the halls, you won't be laughing then." Mulciber growled at her.

"Yeah I'm scared; you're so powerful that you can't even do the simplest charm."

Lily smiled as she noticed the smirk playing around Snape's lips as he looks up for a second, although it could have been her imagination.

"I don't like that look, Mudblood, make sure you watch it out there, the first to die are always Mudbloods." The sneering voice was making Lily's blood boil.

Snape glanced at his friend, but said nothing. Lily was hoping he would.

"If I do die I'll be sure to haunt you and make your pathetic life so miserable you'll curse your self to get away." Lily turned around when a loud crack was heard and Lily was knocked from her seat, a large lump on her head.

"LILY!" James yelled as he turned to see what was happening, watching as Lily fell onto the floor. Professor Flitwick had fallen surprised from his piles of books. No one had seemed to notice that Professor Flitwick had fallen too.

James was there in a moment holding Lily up to see how she was. Lily was out cold.

James glared over to where Snape was sitting stone face, and his friend was snickering behind his hands.

"Oh dear; oh dear," Flitwick had run over to look his face shocked with fear.

"Please Potter take her to the hospital wing."

"Yes sir." James lifted Lily up tenderly in his arms holding her against him. James ran to the door with Lupin and Sirius who opened it up for him. James ran as fast as he could to the hospital wing. Sirius and Remus were standing at the door undecided if they should go help or hex Snape and Mulciber. Professor Flitwick took away the decision for them.

"Come in boys, sit down now. James will take good care of her." Flitwick called to them as he floated back to the top of his books.

They both walked away from the door with last looks at the door and fell into the chairs both giving Snape and Mulciber dirty looks.

Snape fought to keep from jumping up and helping her, he clenched his fist to keep from looking at James carrying her by to take her to the hospital wing. He bit down on his tongue to keep from screaming obscenities at his friend. Snape did (when the teacher was not looking) slide his wand out and performed a silent spell so that Mulciber started to grow thick black hair out of his nose.

Snape smirked as he watched his friend jump up screaming as the hair grew thick and fast, out of his nose so that he looked like a very furry face dog.

Flitwick ran over and easily took care of his nose hair.

When Mulciber asked to go to the hospital wing Flitwick told him there was no need, he was fine it was an easy to fix hex. Flitwick did look at Sirius and Remus as he walked back to the front of the room wondering which one did it. They were both laughing hysterically at Mulciber. He might shake their hands if he could get away with it.

James sat next to the bed holding Lily's hand. She lay on the bed, still unconscious from the hex that had hit her. James thought of a number of spells he could do to Mulciber and Snape for hurting Lily.

"Potter, she probably won't wake up for a few hours yet, you might as well hurry along to classes." Madam Pomfrey looked down at him smiling.

"That's ok, I rather stay here." He had no desire to go to classes not when the love of his life was hurt.

Madam Pomfrey looked as though this was not a wise idea but said nothing else. James continued his watch over Lily.

Madam Pomfrey walked back to her office leaving James alone to watch her. "Call me when she awakens." She told the youth over her shoulder.

She did wonder why Snape was not here. She figured that Severus must not know about it yet. She figured given their relationship that once Severus heard about Lily being in here he would be here to care for her as well.

Lily blinked her eyes a few times to see the white ceiling of the hospital room. Lily turned her head to see James holding her hand sound asleep.

Lily pulled her hand back, which was feeling a bit numb from being held in one position for how long she wasn't sure.

This woke James up. "Lily, you're awake?"

"Yeah thanks for uh well I guess taking me here and staying with me." Lily blushed.

James beamed at her. "How could I ever not stay with you, I love you." James leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Lily blushed scarlet.

Lily was saved having to say anything more by the door to the office being opened up and Madam Pomfrey bustling toward them.

"Ah you're awake now, very well. I want you to stay here the night though, nothing serious." Pomfrey said as she caught James looks of worry, "Just a precautionary measure."

Madam Pomfrey checked her over quickly before nodding and leaving for her office again.

James looked at Lily his eyes taking in ever inch of her. "I'm glad you're gonna be fine." James said as he leaned over to bring his face up next to her, own face.

"I mean it, I love you." James strokes her cheek tenderly.

"James, I … …. I love you too!" Lily leaned into him wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him off his seat. Lily kissed him desperately.

James that evening walked into the Gryffindor tower common room with a very excitable bounce in his step.

James smiled as he thought of Lily she told him she'd be his girlfriend but only on one condition. At this point James would have agreed to anything even growing large amount of hair out of any and all places on his body.

James smiled at the memory.

"Please James could we… keep it secret at first." She gave him a tender loving look that spoke volumns of her need for secrecy with their blossoming relationship.

James would have preferred to shout it from the highest tower but he was so glad to have her for his girlfriend he figured secret for a while was better then not having her.

"Anything you want Lily, if you want it quiet then it's kept that way, even from my best mates." James knew telling her that would prove to her how serious he was about it.

James had climbed in through the circular hole behind the portrait into the common room. James looked around and made a beeline to Sirius and Remus.

"Hey Padfoot, Moony, she'll be fine." James sat down next to them in squishy armchair. "Pomfrey's going to keep her there for the night to watch over her. You know how fussy she is."

"That's great Prongs, we figured she'd be fine, and now how did you manage it?" sirisu asked with a large grin on his handsome face.

James looked at them in confusion. "Manage what? Staying there this whole time?"

Sirius laughed. "No the hex on Mulciber, all that thick hair growing out his nose was comical, it was priceless and the best thing about it, when Flitwick checked our wands it proved we didn't do it." Sirius laughed out louder causing several first and second years to jump and look around at him. Older students were use to Sirius loud and happy ways.

James laughed along with the other two boys. "I wish I had done it, but I wasn't even thinking of it. I was only thinking of Evans." James leaned in closer. "So who did it and was Snivellus hit the same way or something else?"

Remus chuckled. "That's the odd part, nothing had happen to Snape and no one knows who did it."

James looked around. "Where's Wormtail, did he do it?"

"Prongs think who you're talking about?" Sirius gave him a duh look.

"Sorry lost it there." He smacked his forehead. "So where is Wormtail?" James asked wondering why their fourth was not with them.

"He went to the owlery to send a letter to his mum he should be back soon. At this time the portrait open up and Peter came inside with Marlene and Mary following after him both giggling. Peter hurried over to them smiling. "Sorry to take so long the girls were in the owlery too and we got to talking then took a wrong turn coming back here and ended up at the kitchens so we got a bite to eat." Peter grinned pleased.

"Translations he led them there to eat with them." Remus laughed patting his back good naturely. Peter grinned at this. "Time spent with pretty birds is a good time."  
>They all laughed happily over this. After some more talking sirisu ran upstairs to get their map he showed up minutes later with it.<p>

The boys had gotten out ther Marauders' map to check for new places to explore the full moon was approaching.

The Forbidden Forest had some odd places by the centaur settlement they wanted to check out.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 Dilemmas and Half Truths

Lily sigh softly as she lay on the bed in the hospital ward, she was still watching the door where James had left not to long ago. Lily sat up with the pillow against her back; she didn't feel remotely like sleeping. What she did feel like was having her diary there. Lily had taken up writing in the diary a few months before the baby was born. She found that writing help to get her thoughts straight and to see what it was that may need to be examined more closely.

Lily looked down toward the nurses office, she knew there was no way Madam Pomfrey would let her leave to go and retrieve it from the girls dormitory. She knew what the nurse would say. Any thing needing written down will wait until tomorrow. Lily smirked at this thought.

It might wait, but her heart didn't want it too wait. Lily pulled out her necklace, the beautiful silver necklace with an elegant L on it. Lily slipped her nail in between the two halves and popped it open. Lily smiled down at the picture of Severus and little Severus inside.

"I love you Sev, I know now I should have just told you this. Maybe you'd have stayed away from the Death Eaters."

The click of the door brought Lily's attention back to the area around her.

She turned to see who was at the door. Lily's eyes grew large as she watched Severus walk inside, stealing furtive glances around the room.

Severus seemed to think it was clear enough to go inside and walked straight to her bed.

"Here." Severus handed her a small brown paper bag.

Lily took the bag in her hands, and then with a glance up at Snape peeked inside to see several sugar cookies.

"Sev, did you?" Lily asked.

Severus shifted a bit as though uncomfortable with the thought that he might get caught in here with her.

Severus looked around the room before his eyes fell on the locket; he could see his picture smiling up at him.

"Li" Severus gave all the impression of wanting to say more much, much more. Severus instead turned to head for the door. She still has my picture in the locket I gave her; does it mean she … loves me still?

"Sev please," Lily called to him.

Severus looked back sadly at her, his eyes brimming with tears.

"I want… I yyyyooo" Severus closed his eyes wrenched open the door and bolted out into the hall. I can't stay what if she doesn't love me what if she replaces my picture with his? Snape thought painfully as he ran down the hall.

"Please Sev," Lily called out to him but he did not return. Lily rolled over and soaked her pillow with her tears.

The next day Lily was free to go, the bump she had sustained was not visible nor was it sore there to the touch. Lily walked back to the common room taking a few short cuts in the hidden passages behind walls that would cut out many steps and extra hallways and of course other people.

Lily had climbed through the portrait hole to find it was empty inside the common room. Lily knew people were probably still eating before going to class. Lily looked around at the stuff chairs the crowded tables and the worn couch.

Lily walked up to the dormitories and started looking through the small bedside table to find her blue cover leather diary. Lily pulled it out and her small canary quill she had bought for it's easy to carry size. Lily carried them with her to the portrait hole. She didn't feel much like going to classes today and figured she skivvy them and relax with her diary out in a private area of the lake.

Lily walked down the corridor; she passed quickly by the Great Hall so that no one would see her and want her to come there to eat.

She didn't much feel like trying to tell people that some times she just needed to be alone and a hospital section was not her idea of a great place to relax.

Lily walked by Hagrid's home; she could hear him inside talking to his new puppy, Fangs.

The puppy was a cute saggy skin boarhound with big clumsy feet and long floppy ears.

Lily walked along the lake bank and found a secluded area where the sand was soft and the grass was growing well around there.

Lily settled down on the soft grass with her feet pushed into the sand. Lily pulled out the diary and her quill from her inside pocket and started to write.

I don't know where to start. I have broken up with Sev, who I love so

much and did not want to break up with. I couldn't though stay with

him since he is so far into the Dark Arts and has joined the Death Eaters.

Now something else amazing has happen, the handsome James who has

for a while been trying to get me to go out with him, told me he loved

me again. I told him we could start dating but that I didn't want it

spread around since his fan club would be very upset with me.

That though is only a small bit of it.

I don't want my dear Sev, to know about it. He is already upset

with me for not staying by his side even though he has joined

those evil Death Eaters. I was so stunned and scared when he

showed me his dark mark. Why I asked, why would, he do that!

He never answered. I have none that I can figured would make

it plausible.

From what I have heard, I cannot for the life of me figure out why

he would want to bow to someone, kiss their hands and call them master?

This is something I wouldn't have thought my proud Severus would

want for him self.

I guess I don't know him as well as I thought I did.

So now I tell no one that I am giving my heart now to James.

Do I love him like Sev, not yet, but I'm sure in time I will.

Once I get his fat head to the appropriate size. ^_^

I just hope no one thinks badly of me for loving

these two wonderful men.

LE

Lily sighed as she placed her book down on the grass next to her and lay back to watch the clouds float by. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and used it to draw a face that resembled Severus and then one that resembled James. Lily smiled at the clouds they really did seem to take on their appearance.

Lily watched as the two faces floated slowly away misting into unrecognizable shapes once again.

Lily sat up stretching, after she had listened to the birds flying by, the small animals that scuttled from bush to bush. Lily looked around the sun was beginning to set now. Lily's stomach gave a small grumble of protest. She had she realized skip breakfast and lunch now. Lily walked slowly back to the school.

Lily walked into the Great Hall to see it was already filled with people eating and talking to their friends. Lily saw Sirius sitting with Remus and Peter.

Lily shrugged and walked over to them.

"Where's James?" Lily asked as she sat down between Black and Lupin.

"James where have you've been all day? James is going nuts around here looking for you." Sirius told her sternly. She looked surprised.

"I just uh didn't fancy class right then so went off to be alone and enjoy myself." Lily said simply she looked at Sirius face which looked hurt that she had not told them what she was up too.

"So you're the one who did that picture of James in the clouds, but why Snivellus too?" Sirius said to her with a laugh in his voice.

"Yeah like Prongs head need to be any bigger." Remus added with a chuckle.

"Sorry I just didn't think and was feeling, aaah quirky." Lily decided not to mention Severus shape cloud.

The three boys seemed to accept this, after all Lily was a girl. Sirius pulled a small mirror out of his pocket.

"Your hair is fine Padfoot." Lily said dryly as she looked at his small mirror. It was about the size of a small paperback book. Lily had taken to using their nicknames, which they all enjoyed and it made her feel as though she could be great friends with James's friends.

"Cute Evans, but this isn't for me to see how handsome I really am." Sirius winked pleased, he held it up to his mouth and spoke softly into it. "James."

Lily was amazed to see James handsome narrow face appear in the mirror. "Wow that's great Padfoot."

"Evans you're there?" The relief in his voice was almost comical.

"She just showed up Prongs but she isn't saying much. Our little Evans here has secrets." Sirius smirked at James and Lily.

Lily laughed as she swatted his arm. "A girl has a right to as many secrets as she wants to have Padfoot, right Moony."

"If Evans says so I'm not arguing with her." Lupin told them a mischievous grin on his face.

"Thanks Moony." Evans smile lit the area up around them.

"Figures he'd agree with her." Sirius chuckled he tossed a bread roll at him.

"Who doesn't though?" Wormtail said simply he looked between them.

"Thanks Wormtail." Lily smiled at him his face flushing red.

"I'm almost there." James panted he ran fast through the halls holding the mirror up to his face.

James ran into the Great Hall almost sliding on the floor as he came to a halt to look around at the Gryffindor table.

Seeing Lily sit between Padfoot and Moony disappointed him but not enough at seeing her there and in good spirits it looks like.

James took the seat across from them, since it was the only open one around there.

"Where you'd been, we were worried about you."

"I just needed to be alone, Prongs, haven't you ever felt like that?" Lily asked sincerely.

James looked stumped. "No can't recall that I have?"

"Figures," Lily laughed with the others. James joined in his seeing her had made the day searching for her and becoming more agitated when he couldn't find her all disappear from him.

The five ate and talked happily through the main courses and then the desserts. Treacle pudding was always a favorite of James and Lily's as they ate two helpings each.

The meal was done and the plates spotless. The five stood up from the table all walking down toward the entrance hall. Sirius reached in front of him and tickled Lily in the ribs. She gave a shriek of laughter, catching the attention of everyone left in the hall.

"Stop it Padfoot, stop it." Lily laughed she swatted at Sirius fingers which kept darting in to tickle her ribs.

"Yeah only I get to tickle her." James gave her other side a tickle causing her to laugh even harder almost falling to the ground in laughter. Several girls gave very disapproving and jealous looks. Other boys were also giving very jealous looks and one boy in particular was looking down right murderous.

"Stop Prongs stop, aah not you too Moony."

A shriek and then a "No hahahah no hahaha no put me hahahaha down."

The laughter was heard all the way down the hallway.

A few students had gotten up from the seats to watch running to the doors of the Great Hall.

"James just flipped her up over his shoulder." A tall dark hair boy reported loudly to the people still in the Great Hall.

"Blimey I wish I could do that."

"Their still tickling her as they go."

"What a slut." One girl told her friend they stood up from their table and headed toward the hall them selves. They both wanted to trade places but neither would have said anything about that.

"I don't see what guys even like about her, she isn't even pretty."

"I know and people keep saying that James and she are; an item now. He's pureblood so why would he want a Mudblood?"

The girl nodded her head. "I bet she uses love potions, she is fairly good at it."

"Better, then you two losers," Snape grumbled under his breath as he listen to girls rake her over the coals and guys talk about how she'd look naked. Both were making him see red.

Up in the Gryffindor common room the five were occupying the couch and stuff chairs. James was trying to resist the temptation of putting his arm around Lily's shoulder and pulling her in close to him.

He would be satisfied with being her secret boyfriend until she was ready to tell all. He planned on shouting it from the tallest tower of the school.

"I think its time we tell Evans." Sirius said suddenly as they stopped talking for a moment.

Moony, Wormtail and Prongs all looked over at Sirius wide eyed and a spark of curiosity.

"You think so Padfoot?" Lupin asked in a soft voice. Remus looked over at Lily who was looking very intrigued by this.

"Yeah I do." Sirius winked at Lily.

"Tell me what?" Lily asked suspiciously. "If you guys have done something stupid like become Death Eaters' I'll hex the lot of you into slugs and dump liberal amounts of salt on you."

The four guys roared with laughter. "No way Evans, there is, no way, any of us would do that!" James told her confidently.

Lily smiled. "Good, since I don't have any salt."

They laughed some more, it felt good to Lily to joke and laugh with these guys. They were always very comical. After several minutes when the laughing had finally receded Sirius leaned in close to her from across the space between the seats.

"We're unregistered Animangus." Sirius sat back with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Yeah right," Lily looked at them waiting for the joke.

"It's true, we can go down to the grounds right now and prove it." Sirius told her with a straight face.

"Fine let's go then." Lily stood up ready to prove them wrong. She did seem surprised though when the boys all trooped to the portrait hole.

The five of them all made it to the front doors with out any one noticing except a few ghosts who didn't seem to pay attention to them.

Once they were out in the dark with no one able to see them, the boys all turned to look at Lily and one by one James became a stag, Sirius a large dog and Peter disappeared all together.

"Look in the grass for a small rat." Remus whispered to her. Lily looked around and saw a little brown rat sniffing at her feet. Lily bent over picking him up.

"Wormtail,"

The rat nodded his head, she laughed pleased.

Lily looked around at them. "It explains your nicknames."

Lily walked over to the stag petting his furry head between the antlers. Lily petted Sirius head. "You make such a cute dog."

The stag snorted at this a fine mist of steam coming out with the slight chill in the air.

Sirius changed back into a man. "So I don't make a good looking man?" he grinned at James.

Lily looked abashed and was unable to say anything when Sirius laughed.

"Teasing ya, Evans," Sirius gave her a one-arm hug around the shoulders.

"Sorry Padfoot." Lily looked at James who had changed back to normal.

"You look good in both forms too." Lily told him before he went off wanting to know.

Lily had to drop Peter quickly when she realized he was suddenly growing.

"You too, Wormtail," Lily added as Peter appeared before them.

"Ouch, that hurt Evans you could have kept holding me." Wormtail said from the ground at her feet.

"Sorry Wormtail, but I doubt I can hold you up in your present form." She told him honestly.

The other three were laughing hard behind their hands so as to not attract attention to them selves out in the dark. After all they had already laughed a lot just moments before and were lucky it didn't bring a teacher or two.

"Lets head back, I don't care if I get detention but I don't want Evans to get it." James told his mates.

"Guys, can you teach me?" Lily asked as they walked toward the school.

"Sure no problem, we'll start this weekend." James told her placing an arm around her shoulder.

Two boys held back a few feet to whisper to each other. They were watching James, Lily and Peter walking along ahead of them.

"What do you think Padfoot, a couple yet or not?"

"I'd have to say yeah but not yet open about it."

"I agree, but when will they?"

"Not for a while maybe during break?"

Lupin nodded his agreement as they walked behind the other three.

The five of them made their way back to the common room where the boys headed up to their dormitories. Lily waited for a few minutes for James to come say good night with out an audience. Lily didn't have long to wait, before James was walking very softly down the stone steps to the common room.

James ran over to the couch where Lily was waiting and grabbed her tight around the waist, holding her very tight and kissing her deeply. Lily felt as though she could stay like that forever.

Neither knew that Sirius was holding Peter by his bald tail scolding him, for trying to go and watch them.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32. Apperation classes and Birthdays.

Before they could start helping Lily learn to be an animungus they had an apperation class once more it was only once a month but so far no one seemed to be able to get from the place on the floor they were standing at to the darn hoop five feet away from them. They had many laughs over people just hopping into the hoop and yelling "tahdah I did it" only to have a teacher point out to them that leaping into the hoop was not the same thing.

"Hey are you ready to apperate this time?" James asked Lily walking up to her and her group of friends waiting by the entrance to the Great Hall.

"I sure am, I just know I'll do it now." She told him feeling good about today's lesson.  
>"Same here, it'll be nice to do it and get our lisence for it come, April, I can't wait." James told her feeling good himself. The doors were sprung open with McGonagall smiling at them all.<p>

"Come in don't be shy, the instructor is already here and awaiting todays class." She swept her arm out for them to enter the Great Hall. Lily made sure to stand beside James smiling at him.

"Don't be nervous." James told her grinning broadly at her.

"No problem there, just don't be upset when I do it before you." She replied winking at him.

James laughed at this while Sirius, Remus and Peter gathered around them with her girlfriends around the boys all chattering pleased.

"No problem since I'll do it first you'll see." He told her wanting nothing more then to go over and hug her close and kiss her soft lips. She smiled at him the same desire coursing through her body and mind.

The class once more had the students trying diligently to move through space and time without the need for walking. It was near the end that Lily had finally made it happen. She was thinking very hard on her destination, and deliberation and and determination had finally gotten her to move without walking or hopping into the darn wooden hoop five feet away from her. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all watched in stunned silence. Lily turned to face them her eyes a light with happiness. "I did it, I really did it." She clapped her hands with glee leaping over to hug each boy in turn then her girlfriends who all came back to reality and shouted their happiness at her success.

Mcgonagall grinned at the other teachers pleased to see her house was the first to make it.

"That was the weirdest sensation ever; it was like being squeezed super tight into a rubber tybe." She told the others beaming with pride and happiness.

"I can do it I have too since you did it!" James told her hugging her again hoping others would believe he was just giving her another commendable hug.

The only one to really notice him hugging her again was the one that watched her as much as James did. Severus was pleased she had done it and was amazed at how easy it seemed to come to her suddenly. He was not though exultant that James seemed to be taking advantage of it to hug her more then absolutely nessasry.

This made Severus want to succeed trice as much to show up James. He took a deep breath thinking of Lily first then the three ridiculous D's and found himself moving through his own tight rubber tube to the wooden hoop on the floor. He chuckled pleased until it was pointed out.

"Snape my man you left some hair over here." Avery pointed out to a long lock of hair lying on the ground where he had been standing.

"Shit, I thought I did it perfectly." He grumbled feeling his hair to see where he had left some behind. He found a thinner spot of hair on the back of his head. He sighed hoping it wouldn't make it look like he was going bald there.

He of course had to endure his mates teasing him for leaving his hair behind. But of course he put them into their place.

"I was at least able to do it, you can only jump into the hoop which is quite worthless." He told them causing them to shut up and look sulkily at the wooden hoop. They all turned to see what the shouting was about and were all amzed to see that James and Sirius had both made it into their hoops. He sigh softly seeing Remus making it into his own hoop with a happy shout from them all and Lily giving them all hugs. He really wished she was over here giving him a hug for accomplishing it.

"Stupid Gryffindors." Narcissa said scornfully. She had picked up his lock of hair holding it gently in her soft little hands. Severus raised an eyebrow at that but figured she was going to toss it at the end of class. They were all relieved when their lessons ended and were happily leaving the Great Hall only two more from Hufflepuff had managed to make it into their hoops after the marauders minus Peter, Lily and Severus had managed it. Lily teased them that they were only properly motivated because she had managed to do it.

"The motivation came from seeing me beat them at it." Severus told her walking by with a smirk on his handsome face. Lily laughed at this while the boys all frowned. They grumbled that he had nothing to do with it. Lily shook her head letting the others pull up to the front of their group, so she could be at the back with James.

Back in the Great Hall McGonagall was collecting her gold galleons for her student being the first one to apperate. "I knew I would win this time, I have many talented students in this year.  
>"Yes we know Minerva," Sprout told her sulkily since she didn't win like last year when Amos Diggery was the first student. She really missed having him in school and figured he was doing well working at the Ministry now. Minerva placed a comforting arm around her shoulder.<p>

"At least you had two students make it," She told her softly since poor Flitwick had no student making it yet. Sprout smiled at this, nodding her head and speaking softly.  
>"Besides I have that very talented fifth year who I am sure will do it first next year." She told her pleased. They all talked and laughed heading for the teachers lounge.<p>

Lily had walked with the others to their common room. She gave pleased little smiles to James when he would 'accidently' rub her back with his hand or touch her own hand softly.

Severus wished he could go with Lily some where secluded to be alone with her and talk about their day and then snog her senseless. He sighed going to sit down by the fire place in their common room with his friends all asking what it was like and what advice he could give them so they could do it next time. Severus went on to explain it to them and what he would have them do it so they could learn how and manage doing it next time. Narcissa smiled watching Severus before she headed for the girls dorm rooms. Inside alone she pulled a diary from her night stand placing the lock of hair gently inside it. She smiled then took up her quill.

"My darling Severus was able to apperate today in the Great Hall. I was so proud of him even if he did lose a bit of hair that I shall for ever keep as a reminder of my love and admoration for him. She smiled at the entry in her book before closing it. She walked back out to join her friends and Severus in the common room. The next morning was Saturday and a day to sleep in. Most did this but Severus was use to being a early riser. He walked softly from his dorm rooms to the common area to see it clean and empty of others. He was glad for it and left without the hassle of having to tell others what the day was. He walked down the quiet halls to the Great Hall; he peeked inside to see that there were only a few others in there and only two teachers. He was not at all surprised to see McGonagall in there he sometimes wondered if the woman ever slept since she was always up early and seemed to be up late patrolling corridors and working in her office. He walked over to the Slytherin table that only had three younger student sitting there eating breakfast. He started in on some toast eating slowly enjying the way his strawberry jam tasted on it. He heard a fluttering above him and looked up, a smile moving over his lips.

Severus sighed happily seeing the owl show up with a green envelope in the owls' beak, it dropped it before it flew off. He grinned knowing what was inside the envelope. He was not disappointed to see the birthday card from Lily. He read through the humorous card smiling pleased when his friends showed up to seeing smiling.

"What has you so happy?" Mulciber asked grabbing a bowl to fill up with oatmeal.

"Seriously its morning and you're smiling?" Avery shook his head wondering why anyone would smile at this time of day.

"Sorry the card was humorous it made me smile." He told them tucking the card away in a pocket.

"Card, who sent you a card and why?" Mulciber asked curiously looking at his friend.

"A friend did since it's my birthday today they wanted to wish me a happy one." Snape told them not expecting them to care about it. The two other boys blinked in surprise.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us it's your birthday today, you're an adult now." Mulciber told him stunned since they never knew in all the years of being his friend when his birthday was.

"This calls for a celebration." Avery told him standing up much to Severus's surprise.

"Its not a big deal guys really?" He told them watching them laugh before they hurried from the table and Great Hall.

Severus shook his head figuring they'd do some weird prank on him and figured he would have to be careful not to fall for it. He finished his breakfast walking from the Great Hall when he heard his name called by the one voice he loved more then any other. He turned around smiling.

"Good morning Lily." He smiled pleased to see her.

"Good morning Sev, I wanted to give you your gift in person not with the owls bringing it to you." She handed him several wrapped present. "Mum and dad sent a present along too." She informed him. "I hope you like these." She gave him a hug quickly. "I'm starved so I'm going to go eat see you later birthday boy." She laughed cutely before turning around to head back into the Great Hall. Severus stood grinning pleased she went out of her way to give him a gift. He turned around heading for his common room opening up his presents. He figured they were books by the feel but was surprised they were not text books but books meant for fun reading. She had given him Slave girl, James Bond The Spy Who Loved me. Rage, The Sword of Shannara, The Amityville Horror , The Thorn Birds and The Shining. He chuckled pleased figuring these would be very good reading to take him mind off school work. The last present he opened up had his favorite cookies snickerdoodles in it with a gold pocket watch. A birthday card was with it and Mrs. Evans had written in it.

Dear Severus, I hope you have a wonderful Birthday. I had talked to your headmaster and he told us it was tradition to give a young man coming of age a gold watch so here it is. I do hope you enjoy it. Once again Happy Birthday and many more to come. Love Rose Evans and Steven Evans.

Severus felt warmth over taking him with happiness at their love for him and giving him a coming of age present. He did not figure he would receive one since his parents were unable to do so being gone now. He couldn't stop smiling as he walked into the common room. It was very quiet which made him suspicious about what his mates were up to.

He sat down on a chair by the fire place when a loud booming noice was heard around the room and he was wondering if maybe the rest of the castle could hear it as well. He looked around to see what was going on when his mates and the rest of Slytherin house came pouring out of the dorms all screaming and laughing.

"What the hell?" Severus stood up as Narcissa ran over hugging him tightly with the other girls all grabbing him and yelling "Happy Birthday!" he was surprised to have the girls all raining kisses on his face.

"Hey man we are going to celebrate all day." Avery told him placing a very large cake shaped like books with cauldron book ends down on the table with his name on it in black icing saying Happy Birthday Severus.

"Those house elves are talented little critters they had this done in record time." Mulciber told him while othrs placed more food and drinks on the table. "Fire whiskey for you, my friend!" Nott told him handing him a glass of the amber color drink.

"Thank you, guys." Severus grinned at them taking his drink in one go. He felt his throat burn but he was pleased they were doing this for him. Someone had a wizard wireless and set it to playing music. Severus chuckled listening to it. He still preferred Muggle music but this was not too bad and he enjoyed watching the others dancing while he ate chips with some butterbeer.

He noticed a couple of house elves popping in through the day replenishing the food and drink for them. He ate some sandwichs and drank a variety of the drinks that were on the table.

"Here you go Severus." Narcissa handed him a wrapped present. "I had an owl go into Hogsmeade to pick this up and hurry back with it." She told him a blush creeping over her cheeks. He blinked surprised not expecting any other gifts. He opened it up to find a very colorful pair of boxers that said. Party Animal. Severus was sur his eyes were going to fall out of his head looking at this.

"Uh thank you Cissy, I'll be glad to wear these." He tucked them into a pocket before others could see them and give him a hard time.  
>"Your very welcome, Severus." She leaned up to kiss his cheek once more. "Now let's dance." She told him pulling him over to where the others were all dancing.<p>

"I don't really dance though." He told her softly just enjoying the watching of others dance.

"Big deal you do now." She told him moving to the beat of the music. Severus gave a shrug of his shoulders and started dancing with her. He soon found he was dancing with several girls through the day and long into the night. It was after three AM when he finally made it to bed with the party only ending when Slughorn came in to inform them if they did not stop; they would all get detention with Filch something none of them wanted. Severus did nto get up early Sunday morning since his head was killing him from so much fire whiskey he slept most of Sunday away.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33. Secret classes.

Since it was a nice Sunday and the five of them were eager to start teaching Lily to change into a doe to match her Patronus the five up them went up to the library (A place the boys assured her they tried to avoid at all cost,) To check out the book on Animangus. None of them knew of the party going on in the Slytherin common room at this time.

They were seated around the table showing the pictures and talking about the ways it can go wrong and how to form the body with a spell that could be done in the mind instead of saying it out loud.

James leaned in close to her to whisper. Although he had to admit he would lean in close just to be close to her.

"Say Ambodus, and picture a doe in your mind and then your body becoming that, see your legs become the legs of a doe. See your body change your head and features change to a doe."

"See it but don't change here, it would not work well in a library." Remus warns, as he look around to make sure the librarian was not close by.

Lily giggled at the thought of a doe suddenly inside the library and Madam Pince having a complete snit fit over it and her precious books.

After an hour of three of the boys talking and helping Lily to understand it the five walked outside to the yard. They didn't let Peter try to help since it took so much effort on their part to help him. Several people watched as they walked through the hallways some with looks of longing some with looks of interest since the four who called them selves the Marauders' seem to be adding a girl to their group.

The five never noticed the looks too much when they were at least preoccupied talking intently, causing many wishing they could listen into the group.

Once out there they looked around to see no one was closed by them. Lily pulled out her wand and quickly made a large circle around them saying the words that would provide protection around them and keep others from even knowing they were right there even if they walked right next to the circle. Most though would find reasons to walk off in other directions.

"Wow I didn't know you could do these?" Peter told Lily as she finished.

"Well yeah they do come in handy at times." Lily blushed remembering the reasons she had made them before. It was to give her and Severus privacy while out in the grass and wanting to be left quite alone. The last time they had made one, she saw James and his mates walking over toward them and when it seemed they would walk right into the circle despite her charms they suddenly veered off to the left and never seem to notice it. Severus had had a great laugh over that.

Lily brought her self back to the present, with a little jolt when Padfoot said next to her.

"Hey time to pay attention and quit dreaming."

"Sorry I was just…" she started to explain but stop since that was not something they'd want to hear.

"Yeah we know but you and James can do that later." Sirius told her in a very serious tone causing Lily to blush to her roots. Sirius burst into laughter.

"Stop it." Lily kicked out at him as he jumped back wards. Lily was very glad that protection bubble around them was sound proof as well.

"Caught ya," Remus laughed with the others.

"Well when we do we'll be sure to put up a charm that say hahahaha at you." James told them, which brought out more laughter from them all.

After the laughter had finally died off, James moved over to stand next to Lily.

"Now Evans, place your foot next to mine, so you can also feel me as I change, it'll help you get the hang of it."

Lily placed her foot close as possible to James and took a deep breath.

She concentrated as hard as possible, seeing her doe and her self as a doe.

"Ambodus" Lily said softly.

Lily looked around but she was still very human although James was once again a stag.

"Let me try again." Lily asked James.

James nodded his head and changed back.

Lily moved her whole body as close as possible to his body and thought again of her doe and saw her self as a doe.

Lily looked around but her neck seemed to be longer and her body was positioned wrong. Lily looked behind her with her long neck to see her furry rump and a small furry tail.

There was a loud pop as Lily changed back.

"I did it I did it." Lily was jumping up and down, hugging each of the boys in turn.

"Wanna try again?" James asked her with a wink. He knew it would be easier for her to learn having someone who already knew what they were doing since they just had themselves doing it and were not able to ask for help so it took a lot longer to figure it out once they did though it was smooth sailing after that. At least he figured it was since he had heard that expression used before.

"Yes." Lily breathed she closed her eyes and with a pop was now a doe.

"I never thought I'd see a doe with green eyes." Sirius commented looking at her eyes in a doe face.

"It's a nice touch I like it." Remus commented admiring her doe form.

"I think we can take her with us on a few trips, we gotta have some guy's nights only, you know that right Lily." Sirisu told her with a wink.

Lily stamped on his foot with her hoof. Sirius was hopping up and down holding his foot, moaning in pain.

Lily seemed to be smiling at them and they were sure if she could have laughed like that she would. It was obvious that James would be by the mischievous look in his eyes.

The others all changed back and forth for Lupin who started to time them to see who could change the fastest. After a while, Lily looked at Remus with soft eyes.

"Why don't you change too Moony, at least it'd be your choice and not something you have to do." Lily pointed out.

Remus looked thoughtful for a little while. "But what would I change too?" Lupin finally asked.

"You could be a fawn to make it look like you're their kid." Sirius said he had changed back to a man.

"Yeah that'd be so much fun, but I'll pass on that one." Remus told him dryly.

"How about a real wolf," Lily asked as she popped back to her self again. She really did enjoy it.

"I thought of that but I'm not to sure?" he look apprehensive.

"Go ahead and try." James told him after he too changed back.

Lupin gave it a try after a few more tries he was soon standing as a wolf before them.

"I think we should head into the woods like this." Remus told them once he changed back.

"Sounds fun let me remove the protection spells." Lily quickly went through removing the spells around them. The four boys were back to normal.

A scream made them all jump. "How did you all appear there?"

"Appear here," Said Padfoot, looking amazed. "I think someone's had to much pumpkin juice."

"Yeah kid we've been here the whole time, open them eyes and look around you, you'll be bashing into trees soon or go for a swim in the lake." James smirked.

The five all started to laugh as the younger student looked stunned and worried.

They all headed toward the forest where students were forbidden to enter.

They walked into the woods until they couldn't see the school very well. They all changed and Peter being a rat climbed up onto the back of Padfoot.

Padfoot gave a bark and lead the way through the trees. They ran for quite some time before Lily slowed down. She was breathing hard; she wasn't use to running so much especially as a doe.

They all gave shakes of their heads as they walked more slowly, through the woods a few animals were looking up at them in passing but otherwise taking no notice of them.

They were not sure how far they had gone into the woods when they heard voices. Looking around at each other they all headed very slowly toward the voice, so they could see but not they hope to be heard.

Lily's eye widen as she looked at the herd of Centaurs' standing around what looked to be the village center with crude like homes around the circle and watering holes were standing in the middle.

A slow low growl was heard from Padfoot who was not looking at the centaurs but to his back where Peter stood up on his hind legs, he seemed to be gripping his feet into Sirius furry back very tightly, this was causing Sirius to growl.

James held his head down so that Peter could climb up onto the antlers, which would not feel his little claws digging in.

They watched the centaurs talk about the spiders and ways of removing them from the forest to help the other animals live a more peaceful life in here and that some of the unicorns were becoming ill and someone had to volunteer to find Hagrid and tell him of their plight. The five watched and listen for a while. Lily suspected it was because of the bare chest fillies and not the mundane things they were talking about with what to do with the young foal Firenze and his overly liberal ideas.

Lily was bored with listening to them now going on about mars and its planetary position and some war that was indeed coming in the future that would change the world and one boy would bring it about.

There is a war going on with that crazed loon, he who must not be named. Lily thought bitterly she turned to leave, wondering why a poor boy was the one that had to bring about this great change they were talking about it and how the heck, would a young boy do it.

Lily had not gotten very far when she noticed a voice grumbling not far from her. Lily wandered over to see who it was and saw Severus prowling through the woods.

"Where are they?" Snape said to him self as he stopped to look around the place. He was not pleased after he used a potion to clear his pain away he went in search of Lily he had of coruse seen her outside with the worse lot of boys in school. It was at this time he saw a young doe standing close by.

Snape was mesmerized by the doe for she had green eyes that looked just like Lily's.

Lily knew why Severus was there and didn't want the boys to find him in here while they were all animals.

Lily walked toward him and then turned to walk toward the school. Lily looked over her shoulder to see if he was following her, he was.

Lily ran slowly allowing Severus to run along behind her until they reached the edge of the forest. Lily bounded as fast as she could across the yard toward Hagrid's cottage.

Once Lily was on the other side she changed back quickly with a small pop to her self and walked toward the front as though she had just left Hagrid's home.

"Hello Sev," Lily said as she walked toward the school. "How was your birthday yesterday?"

"Lily?" Snape looked around for a moment while speaking softly. "It was fine my mates had a party for me in our common room." He didn't tell her he was wearing the gift Narcissa had given him yesterday. "I did start reading the book The Spy Who Loved Me." He told her still looking around the area.

"I'm glad you had a good one. Are you looking for something Sev?" Lily asked as though this was simply another day and she was helping a friend. She was glad his birthday worked out well for him.

Snape looked around in confusion before talking. "No I just thought, but it's not a big deal." Severus walked off toward the school.

"Would you like to walk together?" Lily asked trying to keep things civil.

Snape looked at her, looked into her green eyes. "I do, very much but…"

Lily waited for him to finish, "But?"

"I can't, if someone sees us together it could pose problems." Severus told her he started walking again not looking back at Lily who was looking sadly at his retreating back.

I'm sorry Li I can't take the chance that my friends don't hurt you, it's better to try and keep my distant then put you in danger.

Lily walked back toward the woods and looked for the boys to show up. She waited until it had gotten dark when they finally showed up to find her sitting in the grass, making a small wreath of flowers.

"Hey where'd you go?" James asked as he walked to her.

Lily looked up smiling at him. "Secrets Prongs always filled with secrets."

"You're not going to tell me?" James asked sounding shocked.

"Nope, now lets get up to the school, I'm hungry and was thinking I'd leave you guys to find your way out on your own."

"Thanks." The boys all said at once, they all burst into laughter at saying it as one.

Lily slapped them all at once and yelled, "TAG." Lily took off running to the school while the boys all looked stunned before all running after her.

"What does that mean?" James asked his mates.

"It's a Muggle game you have to get to a safe place before someone tahs you back." Remus explains hurrying after the red head.

Lily ran into the Great Hall laughing as she yelled "safe" to them. Several people jumped and looked around at Lily who was standing in front of the doors laughing as she was soon joined by the Marauders.

James tagged her anyways. "Not safe until your sitting down at the table, so sorry you lose."

"Oh really what do I lose then?" she asked him curiously.

"You forfeit a kiss right here." The others had grouped around them so they were in a circle. Several of the students were watching them instead of eating. Others were whispering behind there hands at what they thought it might all be about.

"All of you?" Lily asked her eyes wide in surprise.

James sputtered while the others cheered.

"Sounds great to me," Padfoot told her.

"I won't argue it." Moony said he slipped an arm over Lily's shoulders.

"I'd go for it." Peter added in looking very eager.

"No not all, just me." James told her while glaring at his friends. They laughed harder.

"No it's only fair we were all racing." Lily told them the boys all looked flabbergasted.

Lily raised her fingers to her lips, gave them a big kiss and then patted each boy on the cheek with her fingers.

"There you go." Lily laughed at the looks on their faces as she walked over and sat down at the table.

"That's cheating." James told her as he sat down by her. James was looking mutinous.

"Cheating how?" Lily asked innocently.

"I wanted a kiss on the lips." James told her then glared as his friends join in on that thought.

"Same here," Sirius piped up.

"I sure wouldn't mind it!" Remus smirked at James.

"I'd love it!" Peter looked positively thrilled with the idea.

Lily laughed as she listens to them. "No one said you got what you wanted." Lily started to eat some chicken while the boys grumbled giving her dirty looks. They too pull some food toward them.

Lily stood up the Great Hall was almost completely empty now; even the teachers had left their table.

"I'll see you guys." Lily then leaned over to give James a kiss on the lips, followed by a kiss to each boy on the cheek.

The boys all watched her walking away their mouths hung open in surprise. Lily looked over her shoulder and winked at the guys as she headed to the doors.

Lily walked toward Snape who was at the front door standing there watching her walking toward him with his friends. Snape did not look very happy at all.

"We saw that Mudblood, handing out kisses now, is it only the Gryffindors or is it for all the guys here." Avery sneered at her.

"It'd be any one but you and those losers you hang with." Lily shot a dirty look at Mulciber and Igor.

Lily turned her head to see Snape standing frowning at her. Lily winked at him. She passed him and blew him a kiss. Severus smiled softly as he watched her walking away.

He felt a small bit better; she was not counting him as one of the loser his friend hung out with. She had though kissed James, which was not at all to his liking.

Lily said nothing else even while the two guys made rude disparaging comments about her and her family.

She never did see James and Sirius hex them into fat slimly slugs, in uniforms. She wouldn't have been happy about seeing Snape as one since she knew he wouldn't call her anything even though he never stopped his friends from doing it. It was one thing she wanted to talk to him about but wasn't sure she would get the chance but vowed to find it and talk with him.

Lily slept well and was even happy to see the little boy on a small toy broom flying and laughing as he flew around what seemed to be a living room.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapters 34 Pain and loss.

The weather as it had been so unpredictable was now snowing heavily on Hogwarts and the town of Hogsmeade. Lily had yet to find a chance to talk alone with Severus, but she had to admit that the Marauders were keeping her busy. They had gone into the woods many times during the weekends and had even found a horde of murderous spiders the size of cars and baby elephants. It was not easy as animals to run away from all those spiders, which started to swarm after them.

Lily smiled to her self as she remember kicking a spider in the head and busting a many faceted eye with her hoof when it had tried to wrap some sticky thread around her legs. James was there in an instant also kicking the spider. They had run pell mell from the place after that and were panting heavily as they came out of the woods to flop down on the grass by Hagrid's home.

After wards they laughed about the narrow escape from the spiders and thought of things they could do to get close but not caught by them.

Peter's idea of them all becoming rats was shot down in an instant, they would not be able to run fast enough and would be one small gulp and gone to the belly of the spider.

Peter looked put out by his idea being shot down.

"So Moony your furry little problem is coming up, I was thinking of something we could do about it." James leaned forward from his place on the couch with Lily between him and Sirius.

Lupin was sitting in the armchair across from them, with Peter lying on the floor, trying to finish the homework that the others had completed a few days earlier.

Remus smiled at James, he enjoyed the way James called it a furry little problem, it made it seem less harsh and more like a misbehaving pet then the fact that he changed with the moon.

"What's the idea?"

"Up in the mountains, I heard there are hidden things there, things that no one has yet to find."

"Like what?" Padfoot asked intrigued leaning in closer to James.

"That's just it, no one seems to know what it is, but I think it'd be cool to go look and then we can go to the Hogsmeade and knock back a few Firewhiskeys, that bloke never asks for ID." James grinned at them.

"Sounds great too me, what about you Wormtail," Sirius asked Wormtail who was still trying to finish his homework and seemed to be making no head way with it.

Peter looked up at them. "Only if I can get some help here I'll never finish this essay for McGonagall."

Lily took pity on him as the others laughed.

"Here Wormtail let me see it." Lily took the parchment and his quill then started to go over it making some corrections and adding several notes to it. After several minutes of the boys planning and Lily correcting the parchment, she brought out her wand tapped the paper and handed it back to him.

"I put your name and remove your nickname. I also added a few things to help strengthen it up and gave you a pretty good finish; it should also look like your handwriting."

Peter sat in amazement as he looked at it. "Wow thanks Evans, if you ever need anything just ask." Peter grinned at her.

"You mean we've been going about it all wrong. We've could have had Evans do our papers and had more free time." Sirius grumbled.

"As if," Lily laughed.

"She'd do mine though right?" James asked her with a raised eyebrow and a look of expectance.

"Sure but I may not do it right for you." Lily smirked at him, while wiggling her eyebrows at him.

Everyone laughed at this James face fell.

"Aaah Evans you're harsh." James wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close. Padfoot and Moony looked at each other in an, it's gonna happen look.

The common room had gotten very quiet, suddenly, which for a place full of teens is unusual.

James looked as though he was getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar and brought his arm back. The other two boys smirked at him causing him to go red in the face.

Lily turned her head so he wouldn't see her smirking as well.

The noise level went back to normal as everyone went back to the things they were talking about and stopped looking to see about the Potter- Evans watch and who would win the kitty for guessing the time and day of the start of their relationship.

After a while the four boys had hammer out a plan for their adventure in five days time.

Lily watched and listens to them for a while before asking.

"You guy are going to let me go with you right?"

The boys all looked around at her.

"It's not safe Lily." James told her worry for her safety.

Lily glared at James. "I think I can tell for myself if I'd be safe or not and I trust Moony." Lily smiled over at Remus wishing he were not looking so peaky.

"Evans" James started to speak up not wanting to upset her but not wanting to endanger her.

Lily stopped him with a hand over his mouth.

"Let's see what the others say?" she told him

Lily looked at the other three guys who all sat looking as though they were being dipped in batter and ready for the frying pan.

When no one spoke Lily glared at all of them.

"Fine be that way!" Lily jumped up and stormed off to the girl's dormitories.

"EVANS." James called after her, so surprised by her sudden leap up from beside him, but she ignored him, as with a swish of her long thick dark red hair she was gone.

"Great now she's mad at me." James commented gloomily, as he watched the door swing shut, with a pounding of feet fading away.

"Don't worry Prongs; she won't stay like that just let her cool down." Sirius told him bracingly.

"Why don't we go to the room and talk it out over there some more and maybe umm not let Lily know we're planning all this especially since it's leaving her out." Remus told them sadly. The other three agreed, the four boys walked over to the stairs leading to their rooms. James gave one last look at the girls' door in the vain hope that she would come back down she had not.

In the morning Lily was not talking to any of them and refused to sit with them at breakfast.

Lily sat with her friends talking about the classes coming up and what to wear for the next school dance, which was coming up in less then a month's time. Lily was glad they had dances but was not sure she wanted to go to it. It seemed that whenever she went there were just problems with it.

"Hey Evans." James said to her as he walked up behind her.

"Go away, I'm to mad to talk to you." Lily didn't want to hide how she was feeling towards the Marauders right now; she felt it best that they knew she was hurt for their refusal of letting her accompany them on one of their many outings.

"Evans please," James began. Lily turned in her seat, her eyes on fire.

"Don't push it Mr. Potter, I don't want to talk with you go away!" Lily turned back glaring at her food as though the potatoes were mocking her.

James stood stung by her words and the way she referred to him as Mr. Potter.

"Come one Prongs get going before you become a slug there is salt on that table you know." Sirius pushed him down along the table to the doors leading out to the rest of the school. James kept looking over his shoulder at her as he was shoved along the aisle.

Snape watched this exchange with very happy interest he crossed his fingers under the table on the hopes that Lily would never talk with Potter again.

"Looks like little Mudblood is mad at the little Quiddich hero." Avery sneered.

"Now would be a great time to get her alone and fix her for having the nerve to attend a school for witches and wizards."

"Yeah we could get her when she goes to Herbology, it's always easy to pull someone off toward the woods there, no one would know where she went and by the time she was found, she'd be werewolf food in there."

"We might even enjoy a little bit of slumming too, after all what good is she if we can't use her to experiment on."

The boys all laughed at this idea, Snape tried to give them a laugh but it sounded more like a sick animal being strangled.

Snape didn't help them make plans but listen raptly to them.

No way are you guys going to do that to my Li.

He was seething in anger as he listen to them plot to hurt, humiliate and leave her to die in the Forbidden Forest.

"The Dark Lord will be so proud of us." Avery said with a look of glee on his face.

Later that day as Lily was walking toward the green houses a hand grabbed her from behind and pulled her toward the green houses.

Lily struggled to grab her wand out of her pocket with the hand that was not trying to yank the hand away from her face.

"Keep quiet or you'll hurt even more, Mudblood."

Lily glared upward to try and see who was dragging her off. Lily finally managed to get her wand and thought furiously. Exspeliarmus

At the same time she noticed some red sparks that were not her own flying by.

She felt him drop his own wand, and then fall with a thud onto the ground. Lily looked up to see Severus standing there with his wand in his hand. There were two of his friends lying on the ground at his feet. Snape gave her a curt nod then turn to leave walking behind the other greenhouses. Lily ran after him and grabbed his arm forcing him to look at her.

"Stop running from me Sev; can't we at least be friends?" Lily asked desperately.

Snape stopped his head bowed as he tried to not look at her.

"Just go to class Lily, it's for the best this way."

"Why, is it everyone thinks they know what's best for me without even asking if it's what I want?" Lily demanded.

He glanced at her then turned away, unable to look at her. He knew he'd weaken if he did.

"Sev, please we'd been friends for so long and you just saved me from your friends. You could have let them hurt me but you didn't."

"I know I could have but from now on, we need to keep our distant. I do want to watch over you though if that's ok." Snape couldn't help but ask her that one small favor.

"You have always watched over me since we were young. I would never want you to stop. I do want though for you to stop being a Death Eater. I can't stand the idea of you doing anything so evil and with that lot. Their so evil Sev, why don't you see that?" Lily started to cry and flung her arms around Snape's waist.

Severus looked stunned, as he stood rooted to the ground. Lily cried for a few minutes before composing herself enough to let go. Lily looked around they were still alone and it seemed no one had come to listen in on them. Just the same Lily pulled out her wand and walked in a fast circle putting up a protected shield around them.

Lily turned to Severus looking into the eyes she loved so much. "No one can hear or see us in here so please talk to me!" Lily pleaded.

Snape looked uncomfortable as he looked around at the invisible shield he knew was there but was unable to see with the naked eye but you could feel if you went to touch the edge of it.

"Li, I can't leave now that I'm in it. It's a life time thing." Snape was looking at his feet as he said it. Lily knew he was feeling shame for joining them.

"I'll help you get out of it." Lily offered, "Please Sev, let me help you."

Snape laughed ruefully. "Lily you can't help there isn't anything you can do, I'm in and I'm not that… I mean its ok I'm ok with it."

"Are you really Sev?" Lily arched an eye at him she was clearly looking at him as though she did not believe he was ok with it.

Severus didn't answer he just continued to look down at the ground. Lily walked over to him placing her hand gently on his face.

"Sev, I don't want to lose you. It would hurt too much to lose you now."

"You have Saint Potter, you don't need me." Snape said very bitterly, looking away from her face.

Lily looked as though she had been struck. "Sev, it should not mean…" Lily looked sadly at him her heart breaking.

Severus pushed her hand away. "It does mean it Li; I can't stand the thought of him with … you." Snape looked away from her. "Are you his…"

"Not really officially …. But …." Lily bit her lower lips for fear of what he would say.

"Lower the shield." Snape turned from her, his eyes clenched close.

"No." Lily told him stubbornly.

"Lily I'll always watched over you from a distant I'll never stop doing that but as long as you're with him I can't be with you the same way you can't be with me for my choices." Snape walked over to her protective shield waiting until he felt the familiar tingle of it disappear. Severus didn't want her to see the tears in his eyes.

"Sev, I really…" Snape walked off quickly as soon as the protective shield was gone. "Love you." Lily whispered. She looked at the three Slytherin boys out cold on the ground. She used her wand to send the three of the rolling toward the Forbidden Forest, and then moved their arms so they were all hugging each other. "Let's see how they like waking up like that." She sneered at them before turning her back on them. She walked back over to where she had spoken to Severus wishing he would have listen to her. Lily put the shield back in place and cleared a spot on the ground. Lily sat there for the rest of the class and then decided it would be a good thing to stay until nighttime.

Lily walked slowly back to the castle, she looked around the Great Hall was empty. Lily walked toward the basement where the kitchen was located and tickled the pear, which laughed and changed into a door handle. Lily walked inside to see the house elves all busy working away. One small elf came running up to her a smile on their face.

"Anything I can get you miss?"

"Yes could I get a sandwich, I wasn't able to make it to dinner tonight I'm starved." Lily was happy to see a silver tray carried by two elves brought to her a chicken sandwich and a large glass of pumpkin juice. Lily ate them both at the table then bade the elves good bye and made her way up to the common room. Lily took her time walking so she could talk with a few portraits that asked her softly if she had heard any news on her son. She had not but was hoping to hear something soon.

Lily did hope to hear something since it had been a few months now and it seemed they should have had plenty of time to write to her. She would ask Dumbledore about it if she had not heard anything by the end of the week.

Lily had at last made it to the Fat Lady's corridor and was walking up to it when she heard noise behind her. Lily turned to see James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all laughing hysterically as they made their way to the common room.

So glad he wasn't too worried about me! Lily had thought her being missing most of the day and all through dinner would have had James looking for her.

Lily turned to give the password as James noticed her standing there.

"Evans, there you are we were looking for you." James ran to her.

"Well lucky you, you found me." The bitterness in her voice stung James, deeply.

Lily climbed inside leaving James standing there with his friends.

"Evans wait," James, yelled as he crawled through after her. Aaah man I'll never figure out girls, James thought desperately.

Lily looked over at him. "It didn't sound as though you were looking very hard." Lily said frostily.

"Please Evans we really were looking for you." James looked at his friends for back up who all mumbled about things to do now.

"It's your woman you deal with it." Sirius told him, he moved away quickly heading for the boys' dormitories.

"It am I, thanks Padfoot." Lily glared after his retreating back as he made for the boys dormitories, "Scardy cat," Lily shouted to him.

James looked miserable, as though this was all going down hill before it had a chance to go up.

"What can I do Evans?" James took her hand in his, "To make it up to you?"

Lily smiled impishly "Let me go with you."

"Evans it's not safe." James just wanted her to see how dangerous it was and that he would never want her to be in danger.

"You guys go all the time, why would it not be safe for me?" Lily pulled her hand away.

"What if we get caught and expelled?" James reasoned even though he knew it sounded lame even to him.

"What if we don't and if you got caught and expelled who would be here with me?" Lily was tempted to say what had happen earlier. If James knew though I'd never see the light of day around here. She thought sullenly.

"Why would anything happen to you here?" James asked. "Everyone here loves you." James tried to take her hand again, but she pulled her hand away while glaring at him.

"I can think of a few who think I'm a worthless Mudblood, and if your not here to back me up you leave me alone to face them and what ever evil plot they come up with." Lily was sure what ever those boys had planned it was nothing good and didn't want to count on Severus being able to help her all the time since they were his friends.

"Lily please don't call your self … you know." James looked as though that word was hurting him physically even more with her saying it then someone else calling her that.

"James, it's just a word to me, if they think it, I don't care and I don't care about saying it." Lily looked at him waiting for him to come up with something else for her to shoot down when he didn't talk again she did while she turned to leave. "Think about it Prongs his furry problem is almost here." Lily headed up stairs wishing she had kissed James needing the closeness of him after what had happen.

Lily slept terrible that night, as Avery came to her dreams laughing and pointing at a small boy crying.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The next morning was greeted with a new snowfall; the grounds glisten white and sparkly. There were still two more days for the full moon and it would fall this time on a Saturday. Lily sat in her bed gazing out at the new snowfall feeling a bit thankful that all her classes were in door today. Lily dressed in her clothes and walked slowly down to the common room. Lily had half expected to see the boys waiting for her. She was disappointed they were not there.

Lily pushed open the portrait to the crawl through the hole and climbed out of it. Lily walked down the hallway to the stairs leading down to the bottom floors and the Great Hall. Lily loved all the talking pictures of people who had something special to do with the school.

She always greeted them happily as she walked and talked to them about past events that they had witness in the school.

"I'd sure love to have my picture here." Lily said wistfully as she finished listening to a couple of nuns tell about how they had found the school and were so taken by the magic and charm they had volunteer to take care of students who had become ill and that was how the hospital wing had gotten started.

Lily peeked past the doors to see where the boys were. Lily stood there undecided about whether to sit with them or not.

"You might as well go in." A soft voice said behind her.

Lily turned to see Snape.

"Sev," Lily went to hug him then stop short as he was looking over her head at the other students talking and showing things to others.

"Severus?" Lily asked. Before she could say more a fat brown owl landed on her shoulder with its leg out and a thick envelope tied to it.

"Ooh they wrote finally." Lily cheered as she pulled the package off the scaly leg.

Snape looked at her finally as she open the letter. He was wondering whom was she hoping to have write to her.

"Oooh he is so cute." She gushed happily her eyes sparkling with joy.

Snape was now glaring at her and the picture she was holding in her hand looking at.

Lily seemed to notice the drop in temperature. "It's not what you think, here look." Lily wasn't sure if he would see his eyes in this baby with her face. She thought he might but she figured it was a good way to see how he'd react. Severus didn't look right away he stood looking at the Slytherin table.

"Here Sev, look." Lily held the picture up to his face forcing him to look.

Snape glanced at the picture to see a laughing baby with dark blackish red hair and black eyes.

"Nice." He looked at her for clarification.

"It's something I can't tell you a lot about, not yet at least, if ever." Lily whispered.

"Fine Miss Evans I'll see you around." Snape walked off to his table ignoring her gasp of shock and surprise.

"Sev," Lily looked sadly after him then took her letter and picture and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down away from the Marauders'.

Dear Lily, So sorry it has taken so long to write, we've been

so busy now. It has been a joy and the most wonderful

gift we could have received. Thank you so much for little

Severus Evans, he is the sunshine in our lives.

Mrs. and Mr. Johnson,

Lily felt tears well up in her eyes. She was glad she had not shown the letter to Severus it would have been a problem for him to see the baby's name.

Lily looked over to see Snape talking with his friends he seemed very agitated. She wished she could hear what was being said as they seemed to be hounding him for answers.

"So what was the Mudblood showing ya?" Avery asked.

"Just some picture of a baby." Snape answered he really couldn't say why but the baby seemed familiar some how.

"What she has a kid?" Avery choked a bit.

Snape glared at him.

"So whose kid was it then if not hers?" Mulciber asked.

"I don't know I didn't stay around long enough to find out." Snape told then acidly.

Snape though was bothered why was someone sending her pictures of a baby and from what he could see of the envelope they were from the states?

She had gone to the states during the summer but would she have made friends with someone so soon and fast they'd send baby pictures?

It didn't seem that likely and he knew it couldn't be hers since they had always used protection. Severus smiled ruefully, he'd love to be a dad to her children.

Snape ignored the two other boys going on about what the baby meant for Lily. He just stole a few glances at her as she sat with what look like tears as she read then reread the letter and kept looking at the baby.

"Nah its not," Snape shook his head putting it out of his thoughts as he finished eating then left the table for class.

Once in class the students were to charm the flowers to open and close and repeat it. Lily liked this lesson she was making flowers open and closed before she knew what she was. Lily was doing it so well she had now five roses in front of her and was opening them in turn and closing them so they looked like a red wave of petals.

Lily's friends had asked her about the letter and the baby picture.

Lily refrained from showing them the letter; just telling them it was a short note from some friends with their baby. She couldn't help but show off the baby picture though.

"Ooh what a cutie he is."

"Wow what cool hair he has."

"Is he your baby he looks a bit like you Lily?" Tara asked. They had of course known that Lily had been secretly involved with Snape. But they didn't think it was more then some stolen time and kisses.

"Except the eyes, those are not Lily's eyes." Marlene pointed out.

"Look at those eyes they seem so deep." Alice agreed looking at the baby's black eyes.

"Does he have his dads' eyes?" Another girl asked. She looked at the baby then snuck a quick look at Snape who was not paying attention. The other boys were though.

"Girls I told you, that he …" Lily stopped when Avery walked over to them, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Hey Snape boy it looks like they think that Mudblood kid has your eyes, you've been fooling around and not telling us?" Mulciber asked him as he watched Avery, over by the girls.

Snape looked coldly at him. "If I was fooling around I wouldn't tell you about it."

"Ah why not were best mates right." Mulciber grins lopsidedly. Snape ignored him.

Avery had walked over to the group of girls trying to get a look at the picture. Lily was glaring at him. Avery smiled lopsidedly as he snatched the photo from the one girl's hand.

"Wow this kid does have your eyes." Avery announced to the room, everyone was now looking at him.

Lily snatched it back as she yelled "petrificus totalus"

Avery went stiff and fell to the floor with a crash. The floor vibrated where he landed sending a shiver out through the floor.

"Cretin," Lily sneered at him as she took the picture back into the envelope and placed it inside her pockets giving the picture a small pat.

Everyone had stopped working on their flowers as they watched Lily walk back to her desk and work on her own flower making her self a vow.

I am so never showing off another picture around here again.

Professor Flitwick looked at a, lose for what to say.

"Let's get back to work everyone." Flitwick talked over the noise that was rapidly starting up and did the counter curse to unfreeze Avery.

"I'm afraid it's detention Miss Evans, this evening you can do some cleaning in here." Flitwick told her.

"That's ok Professor, it was worth it." Lily smiled at him and he beamed back despite him self.

At the end of class, Lily left with the others and walked toward her next class. James fell in beside her.

"Is that?" James wasn't sure how he was feeling about it.

"Yes." Lily whispered looking down at the floor. James nodded his head while giving a few sideway glances at her pockets trying to determine if he should ask to see it.

"Here if your to chicken to ask to see it" Lily had reached into her pocket and handed it to James who took it.

"Wow he does have his eyes." James felt a stab of jealousy and a bit of resentment that they had something he didn't have with her.

"Please don't; sound so… anxious it worries me." Lily confessed as she walked past Peeves who was changing the signs that go over the boys and girls restrooms.

"Sorry." James handed it back to her. There was only one thing on his mind now.

Will we ever have kids together?

James looked at Lily as she walked on this one thought would not leave him. He really wanted to make it a reality.

They made it to their next class in good time although neither had said anything at all and Lily was feeling worried.

I blew it this time. Next time I'll keep the whole thing quiet so no one has to know about it. Not that I'm planning a next time but if it did happen I'm keeping my mouth shut.

The rest of the day went by with odd whisperings and speculations about whom the father was of the baby and when did Lily have a baby? No one could think of any time this last school year since she was there the whole time and if she wasn't the mother why would she had a picture of Severus's son. Also when had she and Snape been sexually active; together no one could think of any time like that either. The few friends who had known that she and Snape had been a couple thought kissing him was gross enough but to have sexual relations with him left them really baffled. It made no sense and the more it was tossed around the more the gossip about it grew. A lot were also speculating on who was the mother since so many were sure it couldn't be Lily.

Severus Snape was also getting a lot of flak from others in the Slytherin house.

They all wanted to know when he had been with a girl and was that girl Lily Evans and how did he stomach touching a Mudblood, and if it wasn't her then who it was and why didn't he have a picture of his baby, and why the heck did Lily Evans (They were so astounded by this that they forgot to call her Mudblood. Severus didn't bother to point it out, he was just relieved to hear them call her Lily.) Have a picture of his baby and where was he now?

There were also several girls now asking him why he didn't choose them for his nightly pleasures instead of a Mudblood. Snape was getting very tired of telling Narcissa and Delores that he was not having any nightly visit with anyone and they were not going to get a visit from him.

The night dragged on like that for Snape before he hexed several of them and body binds others before they left him alone with him shouting. "I DON'T HAVE, A BABY!"

Lily was quite pleased to go to bed that night and tuck the picture into her diary where she could enjoy it when she wanted to and not worry. The only thing she did worry about was James; he had yet to talk to her. Lily slept with dreams of green lights and falling and falling it never ended she just kept falling downward. Lily woke up in a cold sweat after that dream.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapters 36

The next morning was freezing cold a bitter wind had shown up during the night leaving the windows white with ice and snow! It was of course another day of classes and this day they would be spending two classes out in the cold. Lily didn't think she'd ever warm up from this and was more willing to stay in bed. Lily pulled her blankets up over her head trying to keep as much warmth in with her as possible.

"Hey Lily, we have to go now. You'll miss breakfast if you keep hiding under there."

"At least I'll stay warm Mary, it's like ice out there." Lily told her as she peek her face out from the covers.

Mary laughed, "It is ice out there." Mary walked to the door to leave the room. "I'll see you down there if you can muster the energy to get out of bed."

Lily lay for a while in her warm bed; she knew though that if she was to brace the chilling cold winds and snow outside she'd do better with hot food inside. Lily reluctantly made her way out of bed and dressed.

Lily said her usual good mornings to the pictures as she walked down stairs to the Great Hall.

Lily looked around the Great Hall then looked up and down the Gryffindor table; James was wedged between Sirius and Remus with Peter across from them. Besides him were other boys they all seemed to be talking fast at once.

Lily buried the feelings of pain at the sight of James showing no interest in her showing up or saving a place next to him. Lily did get to wonder what was going on with the boys. Lily looked though the girls were all talking quickly and it wasn't just the Gryffindor table but all four-house tables were in full throttle gossip.

Lily sat down near the end of the table listening to what others were saying, so as to be up to speed on the gossip around here.

"I can't believe he did this."

"I want to know who would with him?"

"It seems so weird that he'd deny it, when the baby has his eyes."

"I know who else has those black eyes around here."

That was all people seemed to be talking about, her baby with Severus. Lily chances a look at Snape across the hall. He looked as though he might murder the next person who talks to him.

Snape turned to glare at a boy passing by. Lily was stunned when he yelled since he was usually so quiet.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, IT'S NOT MINE!"

Snape had stood up and stormed out without finishing his meal, he glared at everyone who looked at him.

Lily looked scared; it was her fault for showing off the picture of their child that Snape had no knowledge of.

Lily stood up and waved her hand frantically for attention. She hoped this would take the heat off of Severus and stop the talking.

"Hello people get over it, the baby belongs to a friend of mine from the States; it's not a big deal so stop making it one!" Lily sat back down and pulled some hot oatmeal toward her. Lily sprinkled a bit of brown sugar on the oatmeal before digging in to it.

The others were all watching her eating as though nothing more had happen then someone spilling some sugar off the table.

After the table was almost completely empty of food and the kids all leaving for their morning classes, Professor McGonagall bustled over to where Lily was sitting.

"Lily dear, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office, if you could please head there now."

Professor McGonagall walked off toward the halls and to her class.

Lily watched her walking away then turned too looked up at the teachers' table. Dumbledore was sitting there with his fingers laced together watching the room, although Lily had the feeling he was watching her. Lily nodded and stood up. Lily walked toward the doors and out before anyone could stop and ask her what was going on with her and was she in trouble.

Lily waiting for only a few minutes before Dumbledore had shown up and spoke the password (chocolate frogs) to the Gargoyle who sprung aside, letting them both enter the space where the revolving staircase glided upward.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk while Lily sat on the chair nearest Fawkes. (It would one day be the chair her son would occupy when he had to visit the headmaster's office in the future. It was also the one that Severus and James used when they too visited the headmasters office. It seemed to be a favorite chair of theirs without them even knowing it.)

Dumbledore smiled serenely at Lily who tried to return the smile but had the feeling something dreadful was going to happen.

"I assumed you have received a letter and photo of little Severus Evans."

Dumbledore went right to the point.

"I….. Yes I have, yesterdays owl post brought it to me." Lily smiled feeling as though maybe she should have had less brown sugar on her oatmeal since it was turning to lead now. "I didn't realize what was going to happen when I showed the picture to a few people. He really does have his daddy's eyes though." Lily seemed to be pleading for him to understand that showing off the picture was something she couldn't help but do.

"I understand Lily. Maybe though, you'd like to tell him the truth. It might make him feel more at ease, with people hounding him about the baby's resemblance to him."

Lily bowed her head at this; she felt a tremble coming up on her now.

"I wanted too, I really did." Lily gripped her hands tightly to keep from crying. "I went to see him but he…" Lily drew in some air, before trying to talk again. "He showed me something that…. I just, can't accept… not now…. I wanted him to know though if he just hadn't." Lily shook her head unable to go on.

"He has joined the Death Eaters hasn't he?" Dumbledore asked her gently fearing that his assumption was true.

Lily's anguished sob told him everything he needed to know.

"Lily, it's ok to love him, even though he has made some bad choices. I know deep down he is a good young man and he loves you. One day you'll see this and be able to forgive his slip in judgment." Dumbledore leaned closer to her over his desk. "Maybe one day you can tell him about his son, he does have the right to know and I believe it would thrill him to know how much your love for each other had brought a truly beautiful miracle about."

Lily looked up at him her eyes puffy and red.

"Your right Professor Dumbledore, and if I ever get the chance to tell him I will. I just hope he doesn't hate me for not telling him sooner." Lily smiled sadly. "I just hope he doesn't hate me now?"

"I believe you are worried for nothing, he will not hate you for keeping it quiet from him. He will be to over come with joy to care. He will also understand that you felt it was best for the baby considering his choices of late."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore." Lily stood up and walked over to the door opening it. "Err would you like to see the picture?"

"Yes I believe I would." He told her with a twinkle in his sparkling blue eyes.

Lily chuckled at his choice of words. "I'll bring it with me to dinner and show you."

Lily left the office and made her way to the front doors and out into the cold ground. Lily walked over to Professor Kettleburn and told him she had been up in Professor Dumbledore's office and that was why she was late to class.

He nodded. "It's perfectly fine, dear, we have some flame salamanders. Why not gather some wood and throw it on the fire to watch them run around on the sticks and logs, they do so love it."

Lily nodded and walked off to find some wood. Lily had gathered a large armload and walked back to the fire where it had now grown into a large bon fire with everyone throwing in more wood and laughing at the salamanders.

Lily dropped her bundle then threw a few pieces into the fire. It was fascinating to watch them run over to a fresh stick and watch them move along with the flame as it engulfed the new piece. Lily grabbed up a longer stick and held it to the fire so that the salamander crawled onto the stick and walked slowly toward her hand. Lily was fascinated not only with the fire but with the salamander.

"Lily, are you in trouble?" Mary asked her as she walked to where she was standing still holding the flaming stick, with only a few hands widths left to hold it.

"Trouble," Lily asked in surprise.

Mary smiled. "We were just worried that something might have happened; we weren't sure since you had taken so long to show up here."

"No it's nothing I'm fine." Lily giggled softly hoping it would sound normal and that her eyes were no longer red and puffy.

Lily glanced over at James who was busy tossing a flaming stick back and forth with Sirius and Remus, to see who could keep from getting burned the longest.

"Boys are so weird." Lily muttered to Mary who had to agree as they watched the boys playing. Lily tossed her stick into the fire then started to toss the rest in. Lily was happy to stand there keeping warm while watching the others throw in more wood while the boys tried to get more daring with the fire and salamanders.

After the class ended they all trooped over to the greenhouses. Lily walked behind the others; she wasn't sure how to feel right now, James and his mates had not talked to her, Snape refused to look at her. Lily smiled and talked cheerily to the girls who didn't seem, to notice anything different about her.

This class went well the teachers had seemed to think that the bitter cold should be combated with warm or hot type of activities.

They were to repot some small heated plants that had flame red leaves that ranged from warm to hot to the touch. It was rather fun but difficult to grab them up, with out the hands becoming to warm and having to drop the plant on the table they were working at.

Lily laughed with the other girls as they tried to push in dirt and dragon fertilizer in with the plants as the leaves turn the backs of their hands red.

Class ended on a good note and they were very happy to head back to the castle and find places to sit in the Great Hall for some hot food. Lily had walked ahead of the boys this time wondering if they would sit with her or not. She found a place to sit and wait to see what they would do. Lily looked at the double doors that led into the Great Hall waiting for them to come in. Lily smiled slightly as the boys came in all talking and joking. The boys though all sat down at the other end of the table away from her. Lily felt her smile slip off her face she turned her attention back to her stew, which seemed to have lost its appeal now. Lily looked over to see Snape walking by the tables to his house table; he too kept his face averted. Lily looked sadly at her food; she had lost her appetite now.

Lily looked around no one seemed to notice that she was looking depressed. Lily stood up and walked as quietly as she could to the doors and left the Great Hall and walked to her next class.

Lily never saw two young men watching her sadly as she walked out with her head down and looking as though she didn't want to be noticed by anyone.

"Lily." Snape said so soft no one heard him with the commotions going on around him. He turned his attention to his friends who started talking about their potion and where they had gone wrong with it and would he be able to help them tonight. "Sure no problems guys that's a easy one to work on." He told them smiling softly his heart breaking for the girl he loved.

"James, why not go and talk to her, a fight can't be that bad." Lupin told him softly. James just watched the doors. He looked heart broken. Sirius was watching them from his side of the table with Peter who was shoveling the food in.

"Yeah I guess." James had not told them they had not been fighting that he was feeling childish and insecure because she had a connection to a guy he hated that he himself did not have with her. James smiled and went back to his food, acting as though nothing had happen. He didn't want his mates to know his heart was breaking in childish fear that he was losing Lily some how because he didn't share with her what Severus did.

Remus shook his head and bit back the retort he wanted to throw at James. Remus also withheld the strong desire to punch James in the nose.

The day went slowly for Lily as she felt as though she was going through the day as if she was mired in thick deep molasses. Lily was glad when the time came and she went up to the common room, after her last class. Lily opened her diary that was spelled so only she could open it. Lily pulled out the picture and walked back down to the Great Hall. Lily walked timidly up to the teachers' table and walked around to where professor Dumbledore was sitting. Lily handed him the picture he smiled enormously at the baby who was giggling and wiggling in the blankets.

McGonagall leaned over as Dumbledore showed her the picture. McGonagall took the picture to show it to Madam Pomfrey who had to use her hand to stifle a sniffle as her eyes filled with tears. Lily could feel the eyes of every student on her as she talked to the teachers. Lily took the picture back and walked back down the hall, trying to keep her face neutral as she walked out the Great Hall. Lily headed to the kitchen and ate her dinner there, the elves were always happy to see her and feed her lots of food. Lily showed the picture off to them, they were thrilled.

Lily waited in the kitchen until it had grown quite late and left but not before the elves loaded her arms with pastries of different kinds. Lily made her way to the common room as quietly as she could. She was half way there when a voice spoke up behind her.

"So why did you spend so much time in the kitchen?"

Lily turned to see James standing there in the shadows.

"How," Lily asked softly her eyes wide open.

"I have my ways, although it took a while to think of it." James was shaking his head gently as though wondering why something took so long to think of the obvious answer.

"What's that?" Lily asked. She felt better that he came to find her and some how knew where to look for her.

"Sorry Evans, secrets a guys gotta have secrets." He told her glad to use that back on her.

Lily grinned at him. "Even, from me?" She asked innocently.

James burst into laughter as he flung his arm around her shoulder. "Come on lets get you to the common room." James eyes all the sweets in her arms. "And help you with that too."

Lily laughed her self it felt good, it seemed she had finally been forgiven for having a son.

"I don't know I wouldn't want to be responsible for you getting sick from all this."

James pulled her closer as they walked. "Take more then that love."

Lily blushed as she tried to get even closer as they walked down the hall.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

After this day, James said nothing and Lily waited for him to talk to her. Lily also wondered if she'd ever get the chance to talk with Snape he too seemed to avoid her.

Lily was unsure what to do and if she should ask James how he was feeling about the baby and if she should force Snape to talk to her and tell him about his son.

Lily so far had done neither. Life was to confusing right now.

It had been a month since it had all happen and the holidays were over with when another owl had shown up for her. Lily took the letter and opened it. There were three more pictures of her baby he was sitting and crawling and looked as though he was very well taken care.

Hello Lily, little Severus Evans is starting to walk and is very active.

We can hardly keep up with him. We hope everything is going fine for you.

The Johnsons.

Lily smiled as she looked at the pictures. Lily had tucked the letter into her pocket and shows no one the pictures. Lily figured it was best to keep some things quiet and figured she'd show them to Dumbledore, McGonagall and Pomfrey later.

The weather was still bitterly cold as she walked to her class the halls were so cold that their breath was fine mist in the air as they talked and breathed.

Lily walked into the classroom very pleased to see a large fire roaring merrily in the fireplace warming the room nicely. She was one of the only ones in the classroom so far. She had gone to class early. Lily sat down at a table. This class like the other classes was a mix of Slytherins, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuff and of course other Gryffindors.

Lily found she enjoyed the N.E.W.T. classes for this reason; it was a more mix of students from all four houses.

Lily was alone and looked with wide eyes as Snape sat down next to her. Lily smiled at him. Severus gave a fast flicker of a smile back. Lily felt it was a start.

"I noticed you had gotten a letter, is everything fine?" Snape whispered to her.

"Yes things are quite fine. I uh would you like to see…" she was still unsure how he would feel about having a son even if their headmaster believed he would be thrilled.

"What?" Snape asked unsure what she wanted to show him. After all they were in a classroom that was going to be filling up with other students soon.

"A picture"

"Oh" Snape looked a bit disappointed then thoughtful for a moment as he glanced toward the door as though trying to decide if he had time or should go to another table.

"Sure…. I guess…."

Lily pulled the pictures out and showed them to Severus who looked down at the adorable black eye baby with dark reddish black hair.

Snape watched the small baby crawling and sitting waving a toy and then chewing on it.

He looks like Lily with dark eyes and hair.

Snape glanced over at Lily wondering whose baby this was and why the baby seemed so eerily familiar, as though he should know the baby but doesn't understand why he doesn't know him.

"Sev…." Lily turned surprised to look at the door where she could hear several others heading to their class.

Lily turned back to talk to Severus only to see Severus up out of the seat and into another one on the other side of the room. Lily looked dejected as she hurriedly put the pictures into her pocket.

Lily smiled when James sat down next to her, in the seat that she figured hadn't cooled off from the time Snape had sat there.

James leaned over to Lily and whispered into her ear.

"You received more pictures huh?"

James stayed very close to her face as she looked to the side and gave a very soft nod.

"You going; to show me?" James asked just as soft in her ear.

"That depends on you, are you going to stop talking to me?" if there was even a tiny chance of that happening she was not going to show him anything.

James seemed to be pondering his answer. Lily wondered how hard it would be to see it for him. Lily tried to think how she'd feel about it and decided it would be hard for her but she would hope to get over it and love him and the baby.

"I can't lie; Lily, it's very hard for me. You shared something with him that…" James didn't say anything for several minutes although he did not pull away from her.

"That I never shared with you… I want too though…" James leaned his forehead on her shoulder.

"Please say we will even if we don't." James asked her, with his mouth talking quietly into her shoulder.

"Of course we will and we'll share even more then that." Lily whispered. James snuggled even closer to her, his other arm going around her waist.

"Please say your mine."

"I'm yours." Lily whispered just as low as he was talking.

Professor McGonagall had walked into the room and started talking right away.

James did not release Lily or remove his head, until McGonagall spoke to him directly.

"Potter, I am sure you are very comfortable but it's time to pay attention to the class, so please kindly let Miss. Evans go."

The class chuckled at the two sitting very embarrassed now.

James very reluctantly let her go and sat up straight listening to the teacher. James did reach over and held onto Lily's warm small hand.

Lily didn't dare look to see what Snape was doing behind her; she felt she knew he'd be glaring daggers at them. I'm sorry Sev, if I could just have you both? Lily thought desperately.

They were now working on transfiguring larger items. Lily had done a great job of changing her desk into a fat potbelly pig, which grunted and walked around the room before she changed him back.

"I'm going to talk to McGonagall after class." Lily told James as he packed his things away.

"Ok Evans, I'll see you in the common room."

"Sounds great," Lily waited for the rest of the students to leave then walked up to talk with Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, I have some more pictures." Lily pulled the letter and pictures out of her pocket and handed them over to Professor McGonagall.

"Ooh Lily he's so cute, he looks just like you except for his eyes and hair."

"Thank you; he is a doll, I was very happy to receive the new photos."

"I certainly understand that. A child is a precious gift." McGonagall handed her the pictures. "Better be off enjoying your free period before the next class."

"I will thanks." Lily took back the picture and walked out with a good bye to Professor McGonagall. She went to leave for the common room; she had a free period now.

Lily walked down the hall when Snape stepped out and walked along with her, his hands behind his back clasped as he walked, his robes swishing in a way that always fascinated Lily.

"You two seem very…close." Snape said softly, his voice sounded very controlled in a cold way.

"He's ….. Having some issues right now." Lily told him which she figured was true, James was upset over the baby that he did not share with her.

"I see."

Snape turned to leave when Lily called out to him.

"Sev, please don't hate me." Lily looked at him, her heart feeling as though it would split in half as he looked at her with cold eyes. Lily lowered her head, the sting of tears welling up.

Snape moved over to her, grabbing her by her arms. "I'd never ever hate you Lily, never, I swear it; you would be the last person I could ever hate." The strength of emotional sound in his voice made Lily realize it was true.

Lily flung her arms around his waist, holding him tight.

"Thank you Sev, that means so much to me."

Snape held her close to him, his eyes darting back and forth to make sure no one was walking toward them. Severus pulled his wand out and did a silent small protection shield around the two of them, as he heard voices walking in their direction.

"Lily please, don't cry, it hurts me to see you looking so upset and…. I… just want you happy."

Lily looked up into his dark eyes. "I am happy Sev, you said you didn't hate me, I was so worried that you did."

"Never Li," Snape pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head.

Snape sat down on the floor with his legs crossed, pulling Lily down on his lap. Lily leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I just want to feel you near me for a moment, please." Snape whispered.

Lily smiled she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't mind at all, any time you want too."

The two sat there cuddled on the floor for a few minutes neither talking just holding each other close.

I shouldn't be doing this, I told James I was his girl. But I don't want to lose Sev, either.

What is the right thing to do?

Lily's feelings and thoughts were more confusing then ever. Right now though she was going to ignore them if it helped Severus, feel better.

The next two months went the same way. Lily would suddenly find Snape appearing out of no where and pulling her into a hug and then making a shield around them to sit and just hold her quietly, neither talking just holding each other. Lily loved it and secretly looked forward to Severus slipping up quietly and holding her gently.

Lily had given up after her third attempt at trying to follow after James to join the Marauders on one of the excursion outside during the full moon.

At that time she was walking through the dark corridors when a wheezing shout found her. Lily had turned to see Filch heading for her like a rampaging bull. Lily's heart sunk, she had been caught and was going to get detention from the ugly old git who prowled the halls constantly. Lily had started following him to his office as he went on a tirade of the rules she had been breaking and how she should be whipped at the very least for being out in the halls causing damage and destruction. Lily thought it rich of him since all she had done was walk down the halls at night.

She did get a very good idea from Filch as he complained about students using their wands in the hallways when it was completely against the rules of the school, as he was constantly telling others.

Lily figured she had nothing to lose at this point; she pulled out her wand and did the confounded charm on Filch. She had told him to head for his bed and get a good night sleep. Lily had watched him slouch off toward his room. Lily skipped back to her common room pleased with her self.

She was not the only one who was pleased with her, four Marauders' and been watching her anxiously on their map while heading back to help her after they had seen her run in with Filch and were very impressed to see Lily take her wand out and charm him into leaving her and going to bed.

They headed back to their own fun leaving Lily heading back to the common room. James may have continued heading to the corridor where Lily was, had he seen Snape's dot walking along the hallways himself.

As it was that night Lily had not seen Severus he was walking to meet some of his friends and had restrained him self from grabbing Lily and holding her in the quiet of the dark.

Of course the end of March brought around James seventeenth birthday and his coming of age. Lily had bought him several gifts excited to celebrate with him. He was pleased to receive a pocket watch from his parents and many sweets from others. They had a large party in the common room for him, where he danced with Lily and sat talking with her on the couch by the fire drinking fire whiskey. The party went long into the night with people forgetting that the twenty seventh landed on a Tuesday and they held the party then instead of putting it off for the weekend. The next morning many went to the hospital wing to get something for raging headache desease.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 Wind up the year,

After the blustery weather of April and the slightly warmer days of May, they were now ready to greet June and the end of another school year.

The exams were next week and there were fifth and seventh years that were trying hard to prepare for their O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S.

Other students were sitting around common rooms and the library reading or talking about the long awaited summer. Lily was sitting in the Great Hall reading her book, when an owl arrived.

"Ah another letter?" Lily happily took the letter from the owl that flew out as soon as the letter was removed. Lily had a feeling that Professor Dumbledore had asked them to send the owl at quiet moments so as to keep the others from questioning the pictures and wanting to read her mail.

Lily looked at the pictures; Severus Evans was walking now and seemed very steady on his feet for ten months old. He was patting a cat on the head rather harder then the cat seemed to appreciate judging by the cats' expression. Lily laughed at the sight.

Lily read through the letter her eyes misting up with tears. Lily placed them all inside her pocket; they too would be joining the others in her diary.

Lily sat there she was soon joined by Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey.

"We saw the owl?" Professor McGonagall said softly. The two of them loved to get updates on her son as much as she did. Lily smiled as she pulled out the pictures and showed them off.

"Look at him; he's gotten so big so fast."

"You can sure tell who his mummy is."

"I know the face is so like hers." McGonagall agreed.

"Except his eyes, he has his daddy's eyes alright."

None of them noticed Snape walking behind them listening into their conversation.

"Like the mother? But I thought he looked like…. Nah can't be." Snape shook his head and hurried from the Great Hall.

Snape walked down the hall he pondered their conversation. Why would people think he has my eyes if he has his dads' eyes? I wish I knew whom that baby's parents were it would sure explain a lot right now and why Lily keeps getting regular updates?

Another thought suddenly came to him. It couldn't be Petunia's kid could it?

What color eyes did that weirdo have that she was with? Although why would Pomfrey and McGonagall be interested in that horse face girls kid?

It was all so confusing that Snape finally put it out of his mind as he walked outside to join the others.

Lily walked slowly to the common room; she passed several portraits that were thrilled to see new photos. Lily had heard some voices and slipped the pictures into her pocket quickly as they drew nearer.

Lily sighed with relief when she noticed who it was.

"That filthy old, git," Peter grumbled.

"Like he'd know dark magic if he saw it." Lupin said with conviction.

"We'll have to try and get it back from him some how." James told them as they walked along the corridor to the stairs.

"For no reasons at all, just because we had it in our hands," Sirius said grumpily.

"There's no justice some times." James said, as they were just above Lily on the stairs.

"Hi boys, what's wrong?" Lily asked, the boys were a few steps above her.

"Hey Evans," James took the last few steps down to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Wanna make out?" James asked.

"Nut," Lily whispered. She did wish he had kept his arm around her waist, it felt comforting.

James chuckled as he let her go; he was enjoying the flirtatious times with Lily and was hoping that she was becoming more willing to be open about their relationship.

"So what's going on?" Lily asked again before she weakens and dragged James off somewhere. She didn't think he'd mind but knew she had to behave her self.

Lily was bombarded with the tirade on Filch who it seems had just confiscated their Marauders Map. Lily listen to them she felt bad since she knew how much time energy and a lot of magic they had placed in that map. After James finally confessed how he was able to find her and showed her his secret. She was very impressed with it.

After they had calmed down enough she was able to talk again.

"Think of it this way boys maybe one day a new set of rule breakers will find it and put it to good use. I know you said you charmed it so that it would think for it's self and be able to answer the way you three would answer someone if they asked questions of it."

Lily watched them as their faces glowed with pleased surprised.

"Who knows maybe it'll even be one of your kids?" Lily smirked at them. They all started to choke on her words.

"It'll be you and James kids first then." Sirius told her as he put his hand on her shoulder looking down into her face.

"I see the way you look at my boy here."

"Wha….. I never… I don't… that is… Nosey," Lily settled for.

Sirius laughed uproariously with the others. Lily grinned despite her self; it was fun to joke around with them, even if it seemed they knew her and James relationship, without being told about it.

"I like that idea though; we are paving the way for new up coming rule breakers." Remus looked at them seriously. "We should do more to help kids who want to stick a toe across the line now and then or at least help keep them out of trouble if they get caught having a little harmless fun." They were all laughing now in full agreement, they would help would be rule breakers any way they could. After the laughter died down she spoke up as one thought came to mind.

"One thing you should do is warn Filch that anything he does with it could result in him blowing himself up by accident that way he doesn't try to set it on fire or something." Lily told them seriously.

"Shit your right, I'll go and meet up in a bit." Sirius told them heading off for Filches office.  
>"We'll come with you." Remus yelled to his retreating back pulling a reluctant Peter along behind him.<p>

"I think they know." Lily told James taking his hand and leading him to a quiet room to snog each other. They were both very happy to have time alone.

If only the five of them knew about two twin boys who were up and coming rule breaker along with a dark hair boy with his mums' eyes.

The exams were finally done and the students who had O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S were out celebrating their freedom from the hard tests.

The last week of school had finally arrived and gone. The students were saying good byes to one another and making plans for meeting at different places.

Lily had seen very little of Severus over the last month. He never seemed to be at meals and when he was he ate fast and left with friends. Lily would watch him and worry about him. She knew he was in deep and he seemed determined to dig in even deeper.

Lily boarded the train with everyone else for their trip back home and the Muggle world.

She sat down in a compartment with her little Crookshanks. She was amazed how little he had grown. When the woman at the store said they grew up slowly she didn't realize just how slow.

Lily was not though displeased that after a year he still looked like a kitten.

The door open up and Snape stuck his face inside.

"Hi Li, I can't…. stay…. I just wanted to say hi before heading to another compartment with my…. mates." Snape glanced back and forth down the corridors. Snape seemed to be thinking of something before he gave her a wink and then he reached up to the blinds and pulled them down. "See ya Li." Snape shut the door then quickly moved just outside of the door as though waiting.

Lily sat stunned looking at the door with the blinds now closed and a small part of Snape as he stood waiting. It didn't take long for several other students to walk by and move on.

Lily watched as the corridor seemed to thin out and Severus had not moved from his spot standing there. The train started to move out and Lily had a sneaky suspicion that Severus may have been trying to keep others from joining her in here. Lily laughed softly.

Snape open the door and walked inside. He sat across from her his eyes as black and endless as always.

"I was just hoping we could be alone on the trip home." Severus told her sheepishly. It was a last minute decision on his part.

Lily smiled adorably at Snape. "I don't mind we haven't had a lot of time to talk or even see each other these last few months.

They sat there in silence for a good half hour before Lily finally spoke up.

"So how is everything with you?" Lily wasn't sure what to say and groan inwardly with how lame that sounded.

Severus grinned at her as though reading her thoughts. "It's been good I guess. Not much to look forward to at home though." Snape made a partial shrug.

"You can always come and visit me."

Lily suddenly got this mischievous look in her eyes.

"We can do some of the things we did when we were little. It'll drive Petunia crazy." Lily smirked.

"That'll be fun we hadn't tormented her in a long time and that odd ball she's dating." Snape looked at her as though a thought just crossed his mind.

"You don't call her Tuney anymore" Snape asked puzzled.

Lily looked a bit sadden. "No she says I'm a freak and doesn't want me to associate with her in a personal way."

"She's crazy, I told you before she's just jealous of you." He shook his head wondering how two so very different girls could be related.

Snape didn't ask about the baby he was hoping to discover whose it was and if the baby was Lily's or Petunia's. The problem was how to ask such a sensitive question.

When the lady with the food cart came along the two bought several cauldron cakes since they wouldn't see them until the new school year.

They ate and chatted about the classes and what N.E.W.T year would be like, it was all very pleasant and a relaxing time for them both. When at last they arrived they waited by silent agreement for everyone to leave the train then they headed off.

Lily walked through the barrier with Snape and looked around to see her parents.

"Hi mum, hi dad," Lily hugged them both. "Can Sev have a ride home?"

Lily knew Severus wouldn't have a ride home; he never did as they were growing up. She completely forgot they both had passed their apperation tests so could do that, but it was still new to them both.

Severus smiled at Lily he knew she understood him without saying anything the way he knew her. He realized though that he could get home much faster but the time spent with Lily was something he would not turn down.

The two followed her parents out of the train station. Lily was ready to climb inside the car when she heard her name.

"EVANS."

Lily turned to see James running across the street and coming close to getting hit.

"James, are you mad, you're goning get killed." Lily scolded him her eyes wide with shock.

"At least my last view of anything is you." James told her blushing to his roots. "Anyway, I want to see you over break, ok." James leaned in and kissed her cheek quickly.

"See ya Evans." James ran off to where his parents were waiting with Sirius and Remus. He knew she would agree to see him over the summer without waiting for a reply.

Lily watched them drive off with a smile; the boy in the car was frowning. Lily slid in to the car beside him and her parents drove off giving her puzzled looks. Lily said nothing to anyone on the ride home about the other boy instead she filled them in on school and their prefect duties it was at least interesting for her parents to hear about.. She wanted to ask if they had gotten any pictures but didn't dare with Severus in the car.

After that the drive was uneventful and Snape seem to cool down as Lily gave his hand a squeeze. He was very glad to not release her hand on the drive home. He also shared his classes with them and the unexpected birthday party his friends threw him in his house common room and thanked the Evans's for their wonderful gift. Lily was pleased to hear about the watch since it was tradition for wizards.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The summer break was in full swing now; Lily was enjoying a warm summer. The weather seemed to want to make up for the last summer. It was clear blue skies and soft looking puffy clouds floating by. Lily was talking with Severus in her families' living room. Petunia was out for once and had barely said two words to Lily upon her arrival home.

"Ok here is a good song we can do." Lily put on a record and started it up.

Lily stood up on a small table, pretending to have a microphone in her hand.

When the music started up Lily started in singing with it.

Snape was clapping and cheering her on as she sang. When the song finished Lily took a bow.

"Now it's your turn Sev," Lily handed him the invisible microphone he stood next to the table.

The next song playing, Severus gave her a dirty look. "I can't sing this one, it's too…"

Girly he thought frowning.

Lily laughed. "Ok I'll sing with you." Lily stood up next to Severus who placed his arm around her waist as the two-started singing to each other.

Half way through the song Petunia walked inside with Vernon in tow and a scowl on her face.

"Hey Freak, this was at the door for you!" Petunia pointed behind her with her thumb at James who was glaring at Petunia.

"That's not a real nice thing to say to your sister." James was looking at her as though she was a creature from the sewer.

Petunia turned to glare at James. "I call her what she is a freak that goes to a freak school with other freaks like you and that guy." Petunia pointed at Snape who was glaring at Petunia.

"Petunia, why don't you go some where and leave us alone," Lily spat at her sister she put a hand on Severus stomach to hold him back. James just noticed Snape standing there with Lily in the living room with a love type song playing on the record player.

Snape and James were now glaring at each other as Lily was glaring at her sister.

"I bet their both your lovers huh, you sick little slimy freak." Petunia had sneered at her before she started to walk off with Vernon who looked as though he wanted so say something scathing but wasn't sure with two other boys there.

"Once again little Petunia is jealous of me. I have two and you only have that!" Lily pointed at Vernon.

Petunia was swelling with anger until her sister pulled out her wand. Petunia stormed off for her room.

Lily turned to see James and Severus had their, own wands out. Her eyebrows rose up a fraction.

"Can't be too careful, not with someone like her at least," Snape told her.

"She is so evil I can't believe you two are related." James looked stunned by her sisters' behavior.

Lily looked surprised. "Wow is this, an agreement with you two?" Lily walked over and took both their hands. She hoped it was the start of something good with them.

The two guys looked horrified at her then each other.

"No way." James said with conviction.

"As if; that'd ever happen," Snape sneered at James.

"Fine what ever boys, do you want to join us James?" Lily asked feeling a bit put out by their childishness.

"Doing what?" James asked suspiciously. She better not do anything sexual with Snape she's my girl now.

She smiled widely. "Singing with songs on the record player it drives Petunia crazy with rage." Lily had an interesting glint in her eyes.

"Sure, I guess." James didn't much like the idea of singing with Snape but he loved the idea of doing that with Lily even if he didn't know Muggle songs.

"Come on Sev, let's sing." Lily looked over at James seeing his face contorted with bubbling rage. He's getting upset because I call him Sev; I bet that's it. "Ready Prongs,"

I sure hope that helps, it's not like I'm trying to play favorites here.

Lily thought despondently.

"Yeah I guess."

Lily was relieved to see him looking a bit more mollified that she was using his nickname.

She smiled at both boys as she let go of both their hands and put a new record on the player.

Lily started to sing along with the song while looking at both the boys who started in slower and throwing jealous looks at each other.

"Come on guys, we can't make this work if you stand like you're made of marble." Lily took a hold of both their arms and gave them small shakes.

"We're here to have fun, I love doing this so for me please get along."

Lily looked at both guys trying to plead with her eyes for them to cooperate. "It's one afternoon, not a life time commitment."

"Alright Evans, I'll behave for you." James smiled at her while giving her a wink.

"Of course Li, I'll behave." Snape smiled he reached out and grabbed her hand in his. James immediately did the same thing; both boys turned their heads giving the other a dirty look.

"Boys!" Lily said warningly, trying to get these two to behave is going to take a major miracle. Lily thought angrily feeling it build up inside her by their behavior toward each other.

James turned his attention back to Lily and a moment later Severus did too. The three went to singing at full volume, with the record player set at high.

After the ninth song they heard a thundering sound coming down the stairs. They all turned to see Petunia red in the face and by the looks of her ready to explode.

"If you don't knock it off right now, I am so going to tell mum you have two boys over in your room and you were all naked!" Petunia was livid with rage her eyes huge as she stood glowering at Lily.

"I'll tell mum the truth we were here the whole time singing and she can ask the neighbors if they heard us. I'll also tell her that you were alone in your room with Vernon Dursley, from loser boys' school." Lily told her primly.

"He's not a loser and we're only working on his summer project, unlike you we go to real schools." Petunia snarled.

"Sure real lame schools, where as we are learning some things far more useful and helpful to others then you two are." Lily replied in a sarcastic voice.

"He's going to own his own company one day." Petunia said with her own conviction.

"You said that before, and I told you no one would let him run a company he's too stupid." Lily snapped at her.

"He's better then that lot." Petunia pointed at James and Severus.

"He's not even close to comparison to them; these guys are both very smart and very talented and great kissers!" Lily knew the last one would upset her the most.

Lily was right as she watched with satisfaction the way Petunia swelled even more with rage.

"Freak, you—are— a— freak and they are freaks too! I'm moving out!" Petunia turned to storm back up the stairs.

"Good riddance." Lily called up the stairs as she heard the door slam.

Lily turned to see the boys both looking at her with narrow eyes. Great now what? Lily thought tired of the fights.

"Why'd you lump me in the same category with him?" James asked her, looking very put out.

"Did you really kiss him and liked it?" Severus asked incredulous.

Lily felt like running upstairs her self.

"I didn't think being compared favorably about your great qualities were that bad and yes I have kissed James you know that Sev, the same thing as you."

"WITH HIM!" Severus seemed to swell with anger.

Lily was taken aback for a moment. "What, it's just a kiss." Lily looked surprised.

"Oh a kiss, umm yeah….."

Whew I thought she meant she had sex with him. Snape looked greatly relieved now and smiled sheepishly at Lily.

"I take it you thought I meant something else?" Lily her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Snape backtracked quickly. "No not at all I thought you meant that but well some thing else…else really…"

Lily looked at him suspiciously but let it dropped. I don't have the energy for this jealousy.

"Let's go back to singing." Lily grabbed their hands and pulled them over to the couch. "Ok sit down now." Lily walked back over to the stack of albums and looked through them before placed a new one on. Lily turned around trying to look seductively at the two boys as she started to sing to them.

Lily wanted to laugh as the boys looked as though they were overly thrilled but also shooting angry looks at each other. It was very comical and flattering for her.

Before she finished the song she heard the two some stomping down the stairs once more.

"I'm leaving you can tell our parents why I left and that it's all you're fault." Petunia stood at the bottom of the stairs with Vernon looking as though Lily had purposely shoved her out the door against her will.

"Sure I'll be glad to tell them you ran away like a baby with a worthless boy!" Lily gave her a look of disgust.

"I am not running away I am moving out. I am an adult now, not that you'd understand that." Petunia walked toward the door her nose in the air with Vernon in tow. "I also have a job, the same as Vernon."

"Ooh such a big deal job, working at the grocery store. You'll go far there, until you finally get to have sex and pop out some ugly baby, which is what you'll get with Vernon." Lily yelled at her back as she stood near the front door.

Petunia did not respond she stormed out the door slamming it hard behind her so that the windows rattled.

Lily turned to look in the living room, feeling a bit at odds now with two boys watching her with opened mouth. "You guys better head out now, I'll have to tell my parents when they get home and it might be better to not have help."

James stood up and walked over to her. James held her by both arms looking deep into her eyes. "If you need anything let me know ok Evans."

James gave her a fast kiss on the cheek then turned to walk off until he noticed Snape still sitting there on the couch. James decided to wait to make sure he left.

Snape glared over at James who was standing close by instead of leaving. Snape walked to Lily giving James a nasty look as he picked up her hand in his own.

"Li, I'll stay if you need help, I don't mind." Severus looked again at James wishing he would leave.

"It's ok Sev, I'll be fine. I'll tell you what happens after wards, I'll bring some dinner for you." Lily smiled up at Snape who couldn't help his goofy grin.

Lily loved it, the side of him he never showed to others at school, the side he showed to her and her alone, it was very special to her and something she never wanted to lose.

"Ok Li, but please let me know if you need help."

"I will; now guys get going. I'll see you both later." Lily pushed Severus toward the front door.

"See ya Evans." James leaned in and gave her another kiss, this time on the lips.

Snape glared at him and leaned in and also gave Lily a kiss on the lips.

"Don't touch her!" James said warningly.

"Why don't you keep…" Severus started to say but was interrupted by Lily.

"Boys stop it just leave, I don't want to deal with you two fighting over childish things."

Lily gave them both a push out the door and shut it quickly.

The boys glared at each other before turning away from each other and left the front door in opposite directions.

It had been two weeks since Petunia had moved out to live with her girlfriend sharing a small apartment. Their parents had gone to talk with her to ask her to speak with Lily and make up with her. Petunia had flatly refused and their parents had given up for the time being assuming they would come together on their own.

Lily was pleased to get letters and pictures of her son Severus Evans, who was doing great. Lily left one afternoon to go and do some shopping her son would be a year old and she wanted a nice gift for him. Lily walked down the street toward the shopping district she was soon hearing her name being called. Lily turned to see James running toward her.

"Hey Evans, whacha doing?" James asked as he slowed to a walk.

"I'm just doing some shopping. I wanted to get a gift for someone special." Lily didn't mention names since she knew it seemed to cause James physical agony that she had a child and with a man he hated.

"I'll help ya then." James offered gallantly.

Lily chewed on her lips for a few moments before finally talking. "Sure as long as you behave."

James gave her a look that seemed to question her sanity. "I always do Evans, I always do."

Lily snorted at this but said nothing else as they continued walking; James gave her a hurt look before laughing.

James with an easy feeling slipped his arm around Lily's waist as they walked down the street.

James was feeling really proud of himself for holding her out in public and she was not pushing him away, "So what kind of gift?"

Lily dreaded this question, so tried side stepping it. "I'm not sure yet since I don't know what he'd want?"

This though didn't go over well.

"Him, as in Snivellus," James asked with anger in his voice.

"Wha…" Lily looked at him her eyes wide. "No it's not for Severus and I'd appreciate it if you didn't call him Snivellus."

James looked shamefacedly at her "Sorry, I just thought that….. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Lily said with dignity. "I want it for Severus Evans." Lily figured it was going to come out when she looked at baby toys and he would now have to get use to it. She had a son with Severus and there was nothing she could do to change it and she wouldn't she loved Severus as much as she loved James.

"Why did you name the baby after him?" James finally asked as they had walked a few more blocks in silence.

Lily looked thoughtful for a few minutes as she thought about her words. "I wanted to name him after the two people who brought him into this world." Lily looked over at James he was walking his head bowed down. Lily figured though it was a good sign he had not let go of her waist. "James, you know it happened and you know I loved Severus very much and you said you accepted that. You know I've fallen in love with you, but I can't just throw out of the love I've have for Sev; my heart doesn't work that way. I'm sorry it hurts you, but I do want you to understand." Lily moved her arms up around James neck pulling him close to her. James looked down into her eyes and was extra pleased to see that he could see down her top.

"I love you Potter, and if you can accept me as I am and all the extra problems that come with it, then I'll be very happy to be with you and to love you always." Lily moved in and gave him a kiss on the lips. James pulled her tight to him. James knew he could accept her as she was as long as he had her love.

After several more minutes of kissing each other the two came up for air and resumed their way to the store.

The two were looking around the store when a soft voice came from behind Lily, to her left.

"So what are you doing?"

Lily turned around smiling. "Sev, hi I'm here looking for a present."

Snape gave a fast glance at James. "I take it he's helping you?"

Lily laughed softly. "Yeah he is would you like to help too?"

Snape smiled broadly at her. "Sure what are you looking for?"

"A gift for a year old boy." She told him sweetly in the hope they would not start fighting.

Snape looked at her with inquisitive eyes as though waiting for her to say more when she didn't, he didn't push it but started looking along the shelves at toys.

The two boys were really getting into looking for a present. Lily had to keep pointing out that they had age ranges on them so they needed to look for something that was age appropriate.

This shopping excursion had taken longer then Lily had expected it to take. Lily had finally bought a nice present that was a Muggle fire truck that made a lot of noise; the kind, kids love and their parents hide the batteries.

The three walked back to Lily's house as she tried to think of a way to mail it to her son, since she had no address and no owl. The walk home was very quiet since the two boys said nothing to each other and when they tried to talk to Lily the other would make sneering remarks.

Lily was pleased when they both stopped talking. She felt she was going to get whip lash looking back and forth between them.

They finally arrived at Lily's home and she was busy wrapping the present. Lily was done with the wrapping when the two boys walked into the kitchen to ask her if she needed help. Lily cringed at the thought about what the other room looked like since they were in there glaring at each other. She knew they were both good at silent spells.

Lily looked at the boys who were back to glaring at each other. "I just need an owl other wise I'm fine here." Lily smirked at the boys. They are such babies Lily thought as she watched them.

"I have an owl at home I'll send it for you." James offered.

"Thanks James." Lily looked at Severus briefly. "Maybe you can label it for me when you get home." Lily handed the nicely wrapped gift to James who took it with a nod.

Lily walked out of the kitchen and into the living room sitting down on the armchair to keep the boys from fighting over who sat next to her.

The boys sat down one on the couch the other on the floor both looking at Lily.

Lily felt like she was in a fish bowl.

"Lily how come you don't want me to know the name?" Severus asked softly worried that she was keeping secrets from him.

Lily looked at Severus sitting on the floor.

"What name?" Lily asked hoping that he had not noticed her hesitation.

"For the package your letting him, send it for you, he obviously knows the name why don't I get to know the name?" Snape was feeling left out and very angry now.

"Sev, it's not a matter of getting to know the name or not knowing. And his name is James." Lily pointed at James. "Not him."

Snape missed this and stood up quickly. "What do you mean the persons name is James who is it, Lily who?"

Lily looked up into Severus face full of rage. "The person it's going to is NOT named James, and I can't tell you right now who it is." Lily flop her face into her hands feeling the tears leaking out.

Severus seemed to deflate at her shaking shoulders. James immediately got up and put his arm around her shoulder.

Severus places his arm around her back holding onto her waist.

"I'm sorry Li, I wont ask again, I'll wait for you to tell me who is it, I can wait as long as needed honest." Severus whispered into her ear. Lily turned her head to look at Severus.

Lily gave him a watery smile. "Thank you Sev, I'll tell you one day honest, I just don't know when or how?" Lily leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Snape hugged her tighter and placed his head on her shoulder. James for once did not scowl at Severus; he was for once feeling sympathy for him since he did not know he had a son with the woman they both seemed to love more then life.

It was a few minutes when Lily had stopped crying and was ready to sit up and look at the boys with red puffy eyes. It was at this time the door opened and Lily's parents walked into the house.

"Hello everyone, are you boys here for dinner?" Mrs. Evans asked as she carried in two large paper bags full of groceries.

"Sure I'd be glad to stay." James told her.

"I'd enjoy it myself thank you, Mrs. Evans." Severus smiled.

"Lets get the table set for dinner." Lily jumped up and walked to the kitchen followed by the boys who had taken the bags from her mother to carry into the kitchen for her. The three of them set the table and in no time at all they were all sitting down enjoying a pork dinner with mushroom gravy, potatoes and carrots, with home made biscuits.

After they had finished dinner and Lily used her wand to clean the plates and table, while her parents were in the living room watching the evening news.

"Lily what would you do if you get caught using magic here?" James asked her astounded by her display of recklessness.

"I'm not worried about that, I've used it many times before and have not had trouble with it." Lily told him as she walked to the front door with the boys.

Lily stood at the door with both boys watching her and talking softly before they both turned around and left for their homes.

Lily was glad that the day was coming to an end and she could get some sleep now, it was a very weary day with two boys competing for her love and being torn between the two of them.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 scary things

It was now the middle of August. The weather was very warm but not so hot that the inhabitants had to hide inside. Lily was sitting out back in the shade of their old apple tree.

Lily was enjoying the small cooling breezes that seemed to caress her skin as it moved over her. The smell of people Barbequing or the sounds of children laughing or people mowing their lawns were brought along with each breeze.

Lily enjoyed the feel of things that were just normal, nothing new here. Lily had heard from a friend that Voldermort was becoming even more active and that a few people had disappeared. This was the only down side to a pleasant day.

Lily worried about Severus she had not seen him for the last couple of weeks and when she had gone to visit him at his house, he had not answered the door. Lily was sure she heard noises in the background.

Lily worried even more when her friend had told her what some of the Death Eaters were now doing out there in the name of their Master. She immeadiately dismissed it in connection with Severus since she knew he was too good and caring to do that to Muggles.

Lily felt very drowsy as sleep started to take her into its warm embrace.

She saw again a small black hair boy, being bullied by a larger blonde hair boy.

Lily wanted to help him to call out to him that she was there. Lily felt frustrations as she tried over and over to reach the boy but her hand passed through him as though one of them was only a dream an image not substantial.

"Hello, my dear."

Lily jumped as a horrible looking man seemed to stare right at her, his eyes boring into her body as he laughed over and over. The sound of his laughter sent shivers through her body. She knew without ever seeing him in person who this sinister man was, Lord Voldermort.

Lily screamed flinging her hands out to smash the man as he came closer to her. She jerked awake to find James standing there beside the lawn chair she was stretched out on.

"James!" Lily gasped as he held her hands firmly to keep her from smacking his face again. That had come as a surprise to have her flinging her arms around while sleeping. Lily was trembling all over now.

"That must have been some bad dream. I tried to talk to you and wake you up but you kept jerking back and forth and then tried to deafen me and beat me over the head."

He sounded very amused.

Lily wrapped her arms around James waist. "I'm sorry it was very scary at that." Lily buried her face in his stomach not letting go of him. James stroked her head gently as she regains her composure.

"What was the dream, love?" James squatted down now to look into her face.

"It was a boy at first, he has my eyes…" Lily wondered how that could be since Severus Evans had Snape's eyes.

"Was it uh little Se?" James asked. It didn't sound as bad to call him Se then to call him Severus.

Lily giggled when she heard what he called him. "No it wasn't him, but that's cute James. I like it." Lily gave him a kiss on the cheek. James blushed; he was pleased she didn't seem to mind it.

Lily explained her dream and how it had changed to the horrible man who seemed to be threatening her some how.

James looked thoughtful for a little while after she had finished telling him her dream.

"I wish I knew what dreams meant Evans, but I don't. I promise you though I won't let that man hurt you." James leaned into her kissing her gently. Lily felt so relieved and loved she pulled James in as close as she could kissing him eagerly, until the lawn chair tipped over letting Lily fall to the ground.

"Ouch that was not planned out well." Lily stood up with James snickering softly.

"Stop it." Lily gave James a playful slap on his chest. "Let's go inside and get a cold drink." Lily held James hand as the two walked into the house. This always made him very happy.`

Once inside the two sat at the table talking about the coming school year, they only had two weeks before school started and what they'd do when it was all over.

They were enjoying talking about what kind of things they'd have to go through to become Aurors and what kind of classes. They had fun talking about what Sirius and Remus wanted to do after graduation and what Peter was hoping to do. They also speculated on what Snape would be doing and what would go on with the world if Voldermort were not stopped soon. It was all very pleasant and enjoyable, and then James said something so far out in left field that she was sure she didn't hear him right.

"I want us to marry when we graduate from Hogwarts." James said suddenly.

Lily sputtered and lost her mouthful of lemonade. Unfortunately most of it landed on him.

Lily coughed as she tried to regain her composure and looked at James trying to see if he was making a joke, which was not something to kid about. He though was calmly drying off his shirt.

"Are you serious?" Lily finally had to ask him since he was looking at her as though this was the most important question he had ever asked. She thought belatedly that it was.

James smiled at her his eyes looking deep into her. "I've never been more serious in my life."

Lily flushed from the conviction in his voice.

"I… do love the idea of being your wife…." Lily smiled at him. "I can't say I haven't uh day dream about it before too. But wow so soon after school?" Lily figured it'd be a few years after they were gone from school and both working as Aurors before they'd settle down.

James smiled at her feeling a lot more at ease, since she was not yelling at him to get lost and never darken her doorway again.

"I know it's very quick and if I'd had my way we'd marry right now before school starts. I just don't want to waste time not having you for my wife with all the chaos that's going around. If we wait who knows one of us may not be there, I don't want to lose the chance of never having you for my wife." James picked her hands up in his holding them firmly. "Think it over and let me know, and until then I'm telling everyone I meet that you're my girlfriend. I'm done with it being a secret." James kissed both her hands. "You better not have a problem with that."

Lily couldn't help it she laughed as he continued to kiss her hands. "I can't say that I do have a problem with it. I'll also let you know if we'll marry when schools over." Lily started to kiss James hands, which soon traveled to their lips.

James was frequently over at Lily's home now so that her parents just saw him as another friend and they suspected a boyfriend. They didn't ask Lily knowing she would tell them when she was comfortable about having a new boyfriend.

They did wonder why Lily broke up with her first boyfriend but when they asked about Severus she told them they were now just great friends and that he was very busy after his parents had died.

Lily was in her room when she heard a tapping on the window. Lily looked to see James standing there. Lily leaped up and flung her window open to allow James inside.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked since James had no ladder.

"Sorry the door was locked and no one answered it."

"I never heard it." Lily confessed.

"It's ok I just used levosa to lift myself up, it worked real well don't you think." James asked her. She looked surprised. James was laughing as he flopped down on the bed she had vacated just moments before.

"Yes it did.…. Now," Lily sat down on the edge of the bed beside him. "You took my spot."

"Yeah I did, didn't I?" James was smirking at her.

"You better move or I'll be forced squish you by laying on you." Lily figured she'd freak him out enough to move him.

"Pleased do," James told her as he pulled her down on top of him.

"Oh so you want to be squished huh?" Lily inquired arching an eyebrow at him as she laid on his stomach both hands holding the side of his head.

For answer he grinned at her wrapping her in his arms then James kissed her soft lips.

Lily started to speak when James placed a finger over her lips. "No speaking." James resumed his kissing becoming more and more passionate as they kissed.

Lily smiled inside; she was very happy and feeling as though James was able to carry her away with his passion and away from common sense. Lily moved her hand groping around on her night table until she found her wand, keeping her silence she used her wand to lock the door and pull the blinds down on her window.

It was much later that evening when they had fallen asleep in each other's arms when a rapping, rattling of the doorknob and a shout was heard from her mother.

"Lily, are you in there are you ok?"

Lily woke up feeling groggy but very satisfied.

"Yeah mum I was just asleep." She of course didn't add that she was sleeping in James arms as he slowly woke up with a stretch.

"Hmmmm….. Hello Evans." James pulled her to him kissing her again.

Lily moved against him kissing him passionately again. After a few minutes of kissing Lily leaned up on her arms looking into James face.

"You should probably get going its late." She sounded though depressed with the idea of him leaving her.

James looked as though he was weighing his options, his eyes looking very mischievous.

"James I can't explain how you happen to be in here sleeping and just showed up for dinner from my room." Lily rolled half over to see the clock on her table said ten. "Past dinner too boot."

"I figured I'd just sleep here and leave in the morning after your parents leave or maybe later after dinner." James looked very incorrigible at that moment.

"Oh you," Lily couldn't find it in her heart to ask him to leave. Lily cuddled back up against his strong chest, letting sleep take her again. It didn't last long until James woke her back up feeling passionate again.

Come morning her parents had left for work and they resumed their enjoyment of each other. James couldn't wait to tell his friends about this.

Later that day two owls had arrived at her home. Lily grinned knowing it was their last owls with school books and supplies for them. She took the envelope from the tawny owl. She opened it up while James was giving the head of a large barn owl a patting before he too opened up his envelope. Lily was standing silently looking at the red gleaming badge in her hand her eyes wide with surprise.

"Shit Lily I got head boy?" James exclaimed loudly thrusting the badge at her.

"Wow that is great James, I got head girl." She told him showing him her badge.

"But I've never been a prefect how can I have this?" He asked her feeling confused.

"You're a Quiddich captain that too makes you eligible for it. And the only other two really qualified for it is Remus and Severus, they are prefects too but the prefect for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff just don't have what it takes and the other team captains are girls so you are it lover." Lily wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in close to kiss him deeply.

Of course that evening they went out with her parents to celebrate their becoming head boy and girl.

The last week they spent the whole time together even at night. Lily figured her parents knew but they had said nothing to her about it and she wasn't feeling up to talking about it with them. So she and James went out to eat. They went to the park and to Diagon alley where they met up with their friends to shop for their things. Sirius gave them a knowing look and whispered to Remus that James had not been at his home all week.

The two ignored that conversation for now and happily bought new parchment and paper for their last year of school. They did invite their friends to come to Lily's home for a big send off dinner with her parents. They all had fun eating and talking happily before they had to leave for the night.

They had agreed that James should spend the last night with his parents; he was reluctant since he simply enjoyed waking up with Lily in his arms each morning. The sex was quite enjoyable too.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy more of it. To rebelsong7 sorry that I don't kill off Severus Evans but the story already has over 200 chapters so it'd be a lot of work to kill him off early and then to fix it later. I am trying to fix something things like having Bellatrix in school with them. I hope you enjoy it anyway and to everyone have fun reading and thank you once more for favoring and what not. :)


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 The Last Year.

The time for their last year of schooling had arrived. Lily was very excited about going to school and moving on to her choice of career. Lily met up with James to leave for Kingscross together. Lily was standing by the car with James when a voice spoke up behind her.

"Can I get a ride?"

Lily turned with a smile on her cute face, her hair bouncing out around her head.

"Sev, of course you can." Lily gave Snape a hug while the two guys glared at each other over her shoulder.

"Are you ready for our last year?" Lily asked Severus once they released each other.

"Yeah I am, it'll be good to get out and do other things besides school." He would have preferred to keep a hold of her but figured he didn't really have a eight to do more then a quick hug.

"Like killing and torturing people." James mumbled as he glared at Snape.

Lily chooses to ignore that comment. "Let's get into the car. Boys" she mumbled the last word wishing they would get along.

The three piled into the back of the car as Mr. Evans climbed into the car and started it up.

"Lily's mum is unable to go with us this morning, but she says to have a great year."

"Tell her thank you for me." James piped up.

"Me too Mr. Evans, and thanks for the ride to the train station." Snape added on.

"Yeah I really appreciate it; I was going to have to walk other wise." This wasn't true but James wanted to sound more appreciated then Snape.

"Same here, it's real hard not having parents any more." Severus said as he shot a dirty look at James.

James glared right back at him a retort ready on his lips when Lily put her hand up.

"Enough boys, my dad; isn't stupid you know, so stop sucking up."

Why me? Lily thought exasperated as she sat between two angry boys.

Both boys looked shamed face and stayed quiet after that. The ride was a lot more pleasant after that neither looked at each other, they looked at Lily or out their window; they arrived in good time for the train.

Lily hugged her father good bye and walked into the barrier with James and Severus in tow.

Lily saw many friends walking around the station saying good-bye to their parents and little siblings.

"Come on lets find a place to sit." Lily hauled her trunk to the train along with her cat carrier.

"Hey Prongs."

James looked around to see his best friend Sirius Black. "Hey Padfoot, come on lets get a place set up for us."

Sirius walked over to them as they all started up the steps into the train. They carried their things along the corridor looking for an empty car.

Snape stopped and let the other two boys go past him.

"I'm going to sit in here Li; I have no desire to sit with your friends." Snape shot them another dirty look as they walked down the corridor.

"I'd much prefer you with my friends then your own." Lily told him honestly looking up into his eyes sadly.

Snape looked shamed face. "I'm really sorry Li, please understand." Severus gave her a hug and fast kisses to the cheek and her lips. "See ya at school, Li."

Snape turned and walked up to the door where his friends were and went inside.

Lily felt a pain in her heart as he left her there. Lily sighed and walked on to the compartment keeping her eyes turned away from where Snape was sitting with his friends. Lily didn't think she could stand to see their hated faces. Lily walked on down looking into the other compartments until she saw the one that James was sharing with his friends. Lily walked inside and sat down next to James.

James pulled her in close to him and looked over at his friends an awkward look on his cute face.

"She's all mine now." James gave a thumb up to them as they shouted out their congratulations and reached over to pat James on the shoulder. Not that they hadn't figured it out already but it was nice to have him confirm it.

James glowed with happiness and pride as he snuggled as close as he could get to Lily, who was very red face but pleased.

The train ride went fairly well after their announcement. The lunch trolley arrived at noon filled with food. Lily only bought a few small things, not feeling very hungry at the time. Three of the boys all bought fistfuls of food, which they ate with gusto. Remus had only bought a Chocolate frog and some cauldron cakes. Lily shared some of her food with him when he was not looking she placed her own two cauldron cakes on his small pile of food. Lily was more concern for her friends' health since he was looking peaky again.

Lily had gotten up to leave for the restroom, with the boys all playing games and laughing over their own jokes. Lily walked by the compartment with Snape in it; she looked at the opposite wall. That is until she heard the door open. Lily looked back thinking it was Snape. It wasn't it was Avery.

"Look Mudblood trash. I hear you put out, wanna give me some?" Avery reached for her arm. Lily had her wand out and said a silent spell. Avery's hand started to hit him repeatedly over the head; his cries of pain alerted others who all came crashing out into the corridors to see what was going on.

"Stop it, you … little … Mudblood, you crazy …..Witch stop… it." Avery was yelling while others were laughing at his bloody face now as his hand still beat a tattoo on his face.

"Stop what Avery, I wouldn't dream of stopping you, after all you obviously need it, it might even improve your looks, but I doubt it."

The place roared with laughter Lily turned and headed for the restrooms. Snape was laughing him self as he did the countercharm on Avery.

"Looks like, she got the best of you." Snape was smiling at Avery as he sat down glaring around at the others.

"Shut up, thanks though I owe you one." Avery started to mop up his face with his robes. Snape sighed as he waved his wand and Avery was clean and his nose was fixed.

"You really should pay attention in class, and then you could clean yourself up." Snape told him lazily.

"Yeah well I have more important things to worry about." He told him pompously.

Snape looked at him coolly. Severus would have preferred to be cursing him into a slug right now but he was his friend and Lily was able to handle him. He was glad for that it'd be harder to hex someone with witnesses who believe you don't like Muggle born girls.

When no one asked what he meant he went to telling them on his own.

"I figured this is our last year which I may not even stay the whole time. I've been thinking were all part of his group and I want to get out there and teach some Muggles that we mean business." He looked around at his friends as though trying to look very impressive.

"I don't think I need N.E.W.T.S to get where I want to be, plus the Dark Lord will be more appreciated for those who come to him early and eager to serve him." Avery was looking very smug now.

"The…. Uh….. Dark Lord told you this?" Snape asked softly he looked at the door to make sure no one heard him.

"Well no but… I'm sure he'd want us there to help him all we can." Avery admitted softly not wanting the others to figure out he had no real idea what their master wanted of them.

Snape said nothing as he looked incredulously at his friend. I'm sure he would be thrilled to get a bunch of dunder heads instead of someone who at least tried to get some education.

Snape figured if his friends were dumb enough then it'd be all the better for him when he left showing he was able to stay with something and try his best to serve the Dark Lord in ways that needed to have brains, his friends on the other hand could serve him in ways that only required the necessary brain function of a well train flea.

The train had arrived in Hogsmeade station. Lily was very pleased to get off the train with the others. She smiled at James, she was still amazed that Dumbledore had made him head boy. Lily was happy for James and their time in the prefect car went well and only a few seemed stunned that he was head boy. She knew that Severus was not happy about it while he glared at James during the meeting but she was proud of them both for not hexing the other during the meeting. She and James had sent them off to patrol the corridors from time to time and to have a good school year. She ignored Regulus's comment about the school going to the dogs with a Muggle born head girl. James silently gave him fleas to contend him for his comment.

Lily and James watched to make sure the other students were all catching their rides on the coaches and the first years were following after professor Kettleburn.

When they saw that no one was left they made it to the last carriage and climbed inside it. James immediately pulled Lily onto his lap kissing her ardently his hands moving all over her body as they made their way to the castle.

The ride had not lasted long enough to suit James who was still kissing her neck when the coach arrived and stopped at the front doors. Laughter was heard out side. James looked to see his friends laughing and pointing at them.

"BUSTED you two you have been busted!" Sirius roared with laughter.

"Thought you'd make the ride here more enjoyable?" Remus laughed as he stood with Sirius and Peter.

"Shut up guys you're just jealous." James told them pleased he hopped down from the coach. Sirius and Remus grinned at each other then stuck their tongues out at James giving him loud raspberries. Lily couldn't help but laugh her self.

James reached a hand up to Lily then changed his mind and scooped her up in his arms holding her gently bridal style.

"Are you ready?"

"Sure but I can walk its ok Prongs." Lily smiled at him, privately enjoying being in his strong arms.

"Yeah Prongs, let her walk, or is this, the honeymoon suite?" Sirius said with a laugh pointing at the school.

James looked at him with a glint in his eyes.

"Could be." James laughed heartily. Sirius and Remus stopped dead in their tracks their eyes huge with surprise.

"Oooh that oooooo…" Sirius chuckled. Lupin nodded his head in understanding.

"What does that mean?" Peter asked as they followed James into the hall still carrying Lily in his arms.

Sirius and Remus laughed even more as they pulled Peter along with them to the school.

Peter continued to look confused and followed silently after them once they let him go.

"Come on James put me down people are going to see us like this." Lily looked apprehensively at the doors leading into the Great Hall.

"I want them too." James told her simply.

Lily buried her red face in his neck. "Ok but just don't get up on the tables and announce it to everyone."

"Heeeey… that's a great idea thanks Evans." James kissed her head she blushed even more.

"Nut…." Lily mumbled as the five walked into the Great Hall one still being carried in her lover's arms.

They all sat down together at the table, James sitting next to Lily with Sirius on her other side and Remus and Peter across from them.

As the students started to quiet down after that unexpected entrance by the Marauders Dumbledore with a smile on his face stood up to speak.

"Another year has begun, welcome to our new students and welcome back to our returning students." Dumbledore looked around as though this was the best thing possible.

The gossip was of course going strong with talk about James and Lily coming into the hall with James carrying her, the speculations was that she was gravely injured and was suppose to be in the hospital wing to she had forced him into it to prove a point though no one knew what that point was to James had paid her for the privilege of carrying her to they had gotten married on the ride up and were now on their honeymoon. James loved that one best.

The other topic for everyone to chew on was that Delores Umbridge was not at school this year. It seemed that her parents kept her home for the remaining part of her education.

Since very few had actually liked her and most of them just seemed to tolerate her, the talk was going around the school at top speed. Most of it was not favorable to Umbridge though. Many were very glad to see her not return and happy to think the worse of her.

"I heard she flunked Owls four times at least."

"I heard she was taken to St. Mungos for head injury she thinks she's a cat."

"I heard she was pregnant and the father of her baby killed her and buried her in her own back yard but they can't find the body."

"That's gross."

"I think it's more likely she hit on some guy who turned her down like all the others and she's to embarrass to come back here."

The gossip continued on like this for all of dinner. Lily found it comical and was happily laughing at all the information that seemed to reach their ears. She figured it was just that her parents wanted more of a hand in her final education. Lily didn't mind though she did not like Delores Umbridge and was not too surprised when she had called her toad face, that it was taken up quickly by the others and used all the time to describe her from that time on.

Lily had not yet looked over at Snape as she talked and ate food. She didn't want to see him glaring at her because of what happen and see how angry he'd be over the gossip surrounding them both.

Lily finally did look to see him frowning then turns away from her questioning eyes.

Lily sighed she knew she was stuck between two battling men and was unsure what to do; she did after all love them both.

Dinner was done and the desserts had stuff students to the bursting point.

Lily was ready to get up and leave after Dumbledore bid them good night when James leaped up onto the bench and shouted loudly.

"HEY ALL YOU GUYS YOUR OUT OF LUCK LILY EVANS IS NOW ALL MINE YEEEESSSSSSSS SHE IS MY GIRL!" James punched the air above him as he leaped to the floor amid shouts of glee and hisses from the surrounding male students. Several girls groaned in despair and other girls glared hatefully at Lily.

Lily was sure her face was now redder then her hair. "Prongs," Lily tried to speak as James wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You said not to get up on the table, I didn't I was on the bench." James pulled her in close and kisses her passionately as some students slap James back and girls told Lily how lucky she was.

Lily melted against James chest holding him tight. I'm sorry Sev, really I am.

Lily thought furiously as she continued to hold on tight to James. I wonder if my face will ever stop shining like a red beacon.

Once the kiss ended the two headed out to the double doors and the hallway to head to the Gryffindor common room.

Lily didn't see Snape anywhere around the milling students as they walked to their own common room talking excitably.

Lily climbed through the circular hole behind the Fat Lady portrait, to hear a thunder of applause and cheering.

"Looks like you nailed him Lily."

"Way to go Potter, you got the hottest girl here." A tall blonde hair boy told him.

This remark earned him several dirty looks and a few books thrown at him.

It was at least an hour before they were able to sit down peacefully with Sirius, Remus and Peter who were all smiles.

"It's about time you two settle this, we were beginning to wonder if we'd have to help you out by spiking your drinks with love potions." Sirius said very sincerely.

"Thanks, that's all I'd need for James to be acting an even bigger fool from a love potion." Lily said with a laugh in her tone.

"Thanks Evans." James leaned in and kissed her again.

"Oh great now we'll be stuck watching them snog constantly." Sirius looked revolted at them before winking.

"Next thing you know they'll be sneaking off to dark corners." Lupin smirked.

Both blushed at this. Remus and Sirius both raised their eyebrows at them.

"Looks like, we're a bit late on that one Padfoot." Lupin smirked.

"I'd say so Moony so tell us just what you two did over the summer?" Sirius asked a smile on his lips.

Peter looked eager to hear anything.

"Sorry no kiss and tell even for you guys" Lily laughed as she leaned over kiss James again and then stood up. "See ya boys." Lily walked off toward the girls dormitory there was a definite bounce to her steps now.

All four boys and several others in the room watched her with great interest.

"Ok now that she's gone to bed tell all, we're your best mates after all." Sirius told him as he leaned closer to James. Remus and Peter also moved closer as James looked back at the girls' door. "Ok, but no letting on, I told you, but…"

James of course spilled the beans about his time over the summer with Lily in her bedroom.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42.

The next two weeks were busy ones for the seventh year students.

The teachers were all warning them that the N.E.W.T year was the one where it would make or break them and be the last deciding factor in their career choices. If they passed, their choice of career was opened to them. If they failed they were going to have to find a new path, it was not an easy thing to do. Lily felt very nervous, she wanted to become an Auror but they were elite class and the one thing that was almost the hardest thing to accomplish not only in school but the training after school as well.

Lily was looking at James who sat next to her. James gave a small nod of encouragement. Lily had already told him of her fears for being able to make it through. James knowing what was bothering her with out her saying anything leaned over to whisper into her ear.

"Evans don't worry so much, I told you if you can't make it then none of these blokes are gonna make it." James kissed her cheek softly. Lily looked happier. James gave a quick look toward the back of the class where Snape was sitting. James smiled at him and gave him a thumb up. James turned around a smirk on his face as he saw Severus swell with anger.

Lily had not noticed she did though noticed that Severus was avoiding her at all cost, he would even duck down other corridors if he saw her coming toward him.

Lily wanted to talk with him, to explain the situation to him but was unable to get close to him, he wasn't allowing it.

Lily knew it'd be hard to talk with him between James holding her hand as they walked any where and Snape avoiding her she was worried the friendship they had and the love they once shared was gone for good now.

Lily could tell by the way Moony was looking that the full moon was fast approaching. Lily hoped that she'd get a chance to speak with Severus alone while the boys were out. She knew they were in the boys' dormitories making plans, the unfounded fear they had for Lily's safety and well being and her chance to not be expelled had taken the boys upstairs to plan out what they wanted to do on the coming full moon.

Lily decided that, that was the time to talk with Severus.

The full moon was in the middle of the week. Lily had gone down to the common room late in the evening to find it clear of students. Lily went to the circular hole and climbed through pushing the portrait as she went.

"James isn't going to be happy with you leaving so late at night alone." The Fat Lady warns her.

"I'm betting my James has left already with his pals." Lily looked at her wisely as she gave a small wave and headed down the hallway.

The Fat Lady did not answer; she just smiled at her as she walked off.

"Good Luck dear." The Fat Lady looked very fondly after Lily, before bringing out the picture of a small baby boy with redish black hair or blackish red hair.

Lily smiled but did not respond as she walked as softly through the halls as possible.

Lily wasn't sure how she was going to get a hold of Snape when the answer presented its self.

"What are you the new Head Girl doing walking through these halls so late?"

The soft silky voice she knew so well could belong to no one else.

"Sev, I wanted to see you." Lily turned to the sound of his voice coming from the darkness; she thought it fitted him well.

Severus said nothing as he walked along the corridor to stand beside her.

"You sure have gotten great at concealing your self in the darkness; I can never see you or hear you until you come out." Lily turned her head to look at his profile; there was no smile on his lips. Darn it is he not happy to see me? Lily thought desperately as they started to walk down the hallway.

"Sev, I wanted to talk with you. I missed you." Lily said softly her eyes down cast.

He hates me completely hates me now. Lily bit her lip, that thought was hurting her even more.

The two walked on in silence as they passed one portrait after another that Lily noticed they were flitting from one to another as though making daily reports.

"No more, please let me have some privacy." Lily hushed softly to the picture of a group of nuns who were looking positively scandalized. Lily didn't care; she just wanted privacy for once, and to not have the people in the pictures reporting every thing.

To who she had no idea but still prefer for them not to gossip about her.

"You are probably the only one in this school that talks regularly to the paintings." Snape spoke up at last.

Lily blushed at this. "Well they were alive at one point and part of them selves, are still here, it's only polite." Lily said defensively.

Severus gave a very soft chuckle to this. "I understand Lily; you don't have to be on the defense." Snape finally looked at her as she was biting her lower lip, "Not with me, at least."

"Thanks Sev, I really do appreciate that." Lily stopped her punishment on her lower lip and smiled gratefully up at him.

Severus said nothing else as they continued to walk down the halls.

Lily was feeling very worried now, she wanted to talk to him, but was unsure how to proceed with it.

"Lily it's time you had gotten back to the Gryffindor common room." Snape stopped and finally turned to look at her. This part of the schools walls had a lot fewer pictures.

"Sev, I wanted to talk with you." Lily smiled at him. Please don't push me away.

"There isn't anything to talk about. I saw it all." Snape's voice was so cold Lily felt a horrible chill cascade through her body.

"There is something to talk about when you speak so coldly to me." Lily retorted. Feeling a stabbing pain in her heart, at the thought of Snape hating her now, and able to talk so coldly to her.

Snape glared down at her, as Lily looked up with pleading in her soft green eyes for him to understand.

"You allowed him to tell people you were his girl and you let him snog you in front of everyone."

The pain and anger in his voice was something Lily almost never heard from him

"I was not expecting him to behave that way, I am sorry." Lily looked even more hurt knowing how much pain she had caused Severus.

Snape turned away ready to walk off when Lily grabbed his arm.

"You can't walk away not until…." Lily broke off when Snape yanked his arm back from her.

"I can walk off Lily…. I can't stand to see you make a fool of your self and for him."

Lily watched as he walked several paces then dashed after him. "I made a fool of myself over you plenty of times and I did something else I hated because of you!" Lily yelled at him as she followed behind him. "If you knew what I went through for you, because you can't give up your friends and your desire to be a Death Eater."

Snape turned around so fast Lily was knocked off her feet. Snape reached a hand down to help her up. She wasn't sure but she thought she saw a brief look of regret from him.

"What have you gone through?" Snape asked a hint of anger and curiosity in his voice. She had to wonder if she imagines the other look.

Lily looked down at her feet, her eyes filling with painful tears as she looked back up into his handsome face, the tears flowing down her cheeks now.

"Childbirth," Lily whispered.

Snape said nothing he stood looking down at her his eyes at first were very unreadable.

"What are you talking about?" Snape finally asked her in a very low voice as though he was sure she was talking about some odd news article. Childbirth when… but … no.. Snape thought rapidly his mind a whirl with thoughts now.

Lily looked around the hall then back up into his endless night sky eyes. "I had our son; I named him Severus Evans, after us. He was put up for adoption though." Lily dared him with her eyes to deny the child to tell her she was crazy, or to at least show something any kind of emotion.

Snape stood there saying nothing not moving as though he was a stone statue.

Our son, she had our son, the small boy that people said looked like me, had my eyes that she gets regular pictures of, is our baby? Can this really be true?

Snape felt his heart beating within his chest as though it would burst free.

"Please say something, anything at all." Lily begged him.

"It's not… when…. I don't believe it." Snape finally told her. His eyes were searching her own as though trying to understand her. Please say it's true we have a son please convince me Li? Snape thought desperately for it all to be true.

Lily pulled out the picture of the one-year-old toddler.

"This is our son, and yes he does have your eyes very much so." Lily showed him the picture.

Snape took it in his hand looking down at it his hand was trembling. "This baby you get letters from the parents is our son. So when people said this kid looks like you…?" Snape was staring wide eyed at the little boy who was smiling and laughing. They are right he does have my eyes, we do; we really do have a son.

"Their right he does have yor eyes you know." Lily smiled at him, hoping he would not be mad at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Snape felt tears welling up in his eyes now, something that he tried to avoid at all cost.

Lily smiled sadly at him. Lily reached out her hands and pulled on Snape's left arm, lifting the sleeve up as she went. "Why did you do this?" Lily held his arm so he couldn't help but see the skull and snake, as she moved her hand slowly up and down his arm causing him to shiver with her soft touch.

"I wanted to be something important for you." Snape said sadly he jerked his arm back from Lily. I wanted you to love me more then anything in the world and to be proud of me.

Snape thought desperately.

"You were always important to me, I loved you more then anyone." Lily told him the tears had now started up again. She turned from him crying into her hands.

Why would he think I'd find that important, he has always been important to me that only hurt me why did he never see that? Lily thought with desperation. It's all, my fault, I never told him how much I loved him and now it's too late.

Snape moved over to her wrapping his arms around her shoulders like he had done so many times before. "Why did you start to date Potter?" Snape asked her as he buried his face in her neck.

Lily leaned her head against Snape's. "I can't explain it Sev, but my heart does as it wants. I loved you and I fell in love with James. I don't know why I love you both so much but I do. I just wish I had told you before now how much I love you." Lily turned around in his embrace.

"I'll always love you Sev, I can't stop my self from ever loving you." Lily was crying even harder now.

Snape held her as tight as he could. "Lily I ….. I love you too…" Snape looked down into her soft green eyes before he buried his face back in her neck. It seemed the time for confession was at hand. "I've loved you since we were little. I loved you the first day I saw you." Snape kissed her cheek. "You never saw me Lily but I had for over a year watched you playing and dreaming about talking to you and telling you how special you were, are." Snape moved to her lips kissing her hungrily.

"Why didn't' you then?" Lily asked in his ear.

Snape pulled back a little bit to look at her. "I was scared of you rejecting me. You were perfect in every way." Severus moved his hand up stroking her soft wet cheek.

Lily snorted unladylike. "Perfect I'm far from that." Lily said harshly.

"You are to me, I will never think of you as anything but perfect." Snape resumed his kissing of her lips. Lily melted against him.

"I'm a daddy." Snape whispered to her the sound of joy in his voice.

Lily giggled. "Yes you are, and I am sorry love." Lily held him tight her face snuggled into his chest. "I should have told you sooner."

They held each other for a long time Snape smiled at the top of her head, the one happy thought going through his head. I'm a daddy; we have a son the two of us together. My dreams came true; I have a son with Lily.

After several more minutes of just holding onto each other, Snape suddenly broke apart.

"We can't…. I mustn't, I'm sorry."

Lily looked stunned. "It's ok Sev; James knows how I feel about you. He knows and is ok with it."

Snape was shaking his head hard now. "No it's not that, I can't let you or our son. It's too dangerous for you both."

Lily was becoming scared now. "Sev what is it? Please talk to me?" Lily grabbed his arm pulling him around to face her as he continued to look around panic stricken.

Snape looked at her his eyes wide with fear. It was scaring Lily even more then before, for she had never seen fear in his eyes. "Severus you're scaring me shitless what is going on?" Lily wrapped her arms around his waist she didn't want to see fear there. She though had a tingle of fear she knew what was scaring him it was the same thing as before. She just didn't know how to tell him that.

"Lily, you know I'm a Death Eater, it's not something I can just leave now. I'd be killed if I tried to leave them."

Lily looked at him in horror. "He'd kill you, if you quit?" Lily felt as though her stomach had turned to lead and was falling through the floor taking her along for the ride.

Snape looked even more scared and upset. "Yes he would and if he found out…. I don't even want to think about it."

"Sev, who would he find out from. I'm certainly not going to tell him and I doubt no one I know. You won't and only a few others know about our son, and they won't tell." Lily tried to sound reassuring. Snape though was not reassured.

"I can't take that chance, not with you and our son." Snape pulled her in close. "Thank you so much Lily for telling me about our son, I couldn't be happier and more proud then to know we have a son." Snape kissed her lips once more he used his wand to make a privacy bubble around them.

"I only have two requests to make of you now."

Lily smiled up at him, "Anything lover, anything."

Snape smiled he would always in his heart treasure the sound of her voice calling him her lover. "I want you to make love to me one last time and then modify my memory."

Lily stood rooted to the spot as though she now was the stone statue. "This is a joke right?" Lily searched his eyes again. "I can't make you forget our son and us and everything." She felt sick at heart it was just like last time.

"I don't mean everything, just our son, I can't let the Dark Lord know about him, and I can't let him know about you or how much I love you. He would use you against me; he would hunt for our son. I know it, I can't let that happen." Snape pleaded with his eyes.

"Just let me remember making love to you one last time, something for us, something I've missed more then anything in the world was the touch of you against me." Snape kissed her again this time more frantic as though he would never touch her again, he wouldn't.

They made love in the Room of Requirement a room that they had discovered in their third year of school there. A room that they found was very convenient to meet and show their love for each other.

A private room; where they left all their hidden secrets, to remain forever hidden.

"Lily I'm sorry I asked you to cheat on James but I do thank you for it." Snape told her as he lay beside her on a large soft bed with red and green satin sheets representing the two of them and their houses, stroking her milky smooth skin.

"I know James would understand my doing it." Lily kissed his bare chest.

Severus didn't reply to that, he looked thoughtful as he held her gently. Would he really?

Snape continued to stoke her softly as he chooses his next words. "If he ever mistreats you in any way please come to me and let me know. I won't stand for him doing anything to hurt you."

Lily smiled to her self; it was something she could never see him doing. "I will my love I will." Lily felt her eyes well with tears, knowing the time was at hand she didn't want it to arrive; she just wanted it to hold still so they could stay there.

Lily felt Snape tense for a moment then he seemed to sag into despair.

"We don't have to modify…"

Snape cut her off. "Yes we do Lily and please don't let me remember you saying how much you love me; I can't handle it right now, just our making love for one last time in our room."

Lily cried at this, the tears running down her face. Severus held her close. "You'll remember for us both, I trust you to tell me when the time is right and we can talk freely of our son, Severus Evans." Snape said, I love that sound, our son Severus Evans.

Snape never saw the wand in Lily's hand as she pointed it at him and thought sadly to her self. Obliverate.

Severus was now dressed as he looked back over his shoulder at Lily who was sitting on the edge of the bed still nude and looking miserable.

"Umm I'll see you Li, I … well see ya Lily." Snape walked out the door, leaving Lily behind him. I can't believe I used her like that, I hope she doesn't hate me for making her have sex with me?

Lily fell to the bed her tears soaking the sheets.

"I love you Sev, I am so sorry you can't remember our son right now. I am so sorry I had to modify your memory of us, please forgive me one day, and please understand I didn't want to do it." Lily cried harder and harder. Lily stayed the whole day in the room lying on the bed remembering over and over for the both of them.

One day Sev, I promise one day I'll tell you all about our boy and we'll visit him and be so proud of him our little miracle.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

It was very late in the evening, Lily had missed all her classes and was now up and dressed. She walked slowly through the corridors, after giving the Room of Requirement one last longing look before turning her back on it. Lily felt the tears in the back of her eyes threatening to burst free again. Lily squeezed her eyes shut and hurried onto the Gryffindor common room; she had no appetite as she listens to the other students all heading for the Great Hall.

Lily crawled through the circular hole behind the Fat Lady who seemed to understand as she burst into tears and ran from her picture frame. Lily wishes she could follow her.

Lily made her way up to the girls' dormitories and brought out her diary, it only had two pages left; she filled it with her memory of Snape and telling him of their baby boy named Severus Evans. She wrote about their last time in their room. Lily placed it away and brought out her new one. She didn't want to look at the other one not right away at least. Lily made her way back to the common room and sat in her favorite chair reading a book. It was time to escape reality.

It wasn't long before students started to head back into the common room all talking excitably about the day and the work they had to endure.

Several were all eager to talk with Lily and hear about her romance with the Quiddich star.

"He's so adorable and so sweet, he kept visiting me over the summer and…" Lily looked around to see who might be listening. "Keep it quiet but he hinted at marriage after school"

Lily was happy to see the surprised looks on her friend's faces as she dropped that bombshell. Lily felt she had to share one precious secret with her friends and figured James wouldn't mind.

It was an hour or so when James showed up with his pals through the portrait hole.

"There you are." James exclaimed happily he hurried over to the chair Lily was occupying and sat down on the armrest, letting his body slip down so he was now sitting on Lily's lap. Lily laughed as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"So why didn't you tell us?" James asked her kissing her forehead.

"Yeah some friend, you are." Sirius gave her a very hurt look.

"I agree go off and have fun and not tell us about it, for shame Evans." Remus chuckled.

Lily's eyes had grown wide by now as she was thinking frantically. How could they know but that doesn't make sense at all but do they know or what?

Lily settled for ignorance in what they were talking about.

"What are you going on about?" Lily hoped her voice sounded casual and not petrified.

"You skipped out on classes today and left us to get your homework, what a friend." James laughed as he handed her several rolls of scrolls.

Lily just about choked, with happiness. "Sorry guys, there was no way to let you know." Lily took the scrolls and looked into the first couple.

"They're all done?" Lily looked puzzled at them.

"Yeah James figured you were having some bad girl day thing and wanted us to help get the work done for you." Sirius was smirking at her, as though a bad girl day was very humorous.

Lily looked at the four boys. "Thanks guys I appreciate this, I really do." Lily squeezed James and kissed him on the cheek.

"We do the work he gets the rewards, so unfair." Lupin said sarcastically shaking his head..

"I'd reward you too Moony but Prongs here is holding me down." Lily smirked with a wink to them.

The four boys laughed with Lily. James gripped onto the chair to make sure Lily was not going to be getting up anytime soon. This brought out a fresh wave of laughter.

After a while of just talking about work and teachers, James leaned in close to whisper in Lily's ear.

"What's wrong love is there anything I can help you with?"

Lily gave a small shake of her head. "Not unless you can make me into a better person." Lily whispered back.

James looked stunned for a moment. "You are a great person Evans never forget that."

Lily looked into his eyes her eyes were filled with despair and pain.

"Maybe we can talk when we're alone?" she asked hopeful.

Lily knew he'd understand and she had to get this off her chest before she exploded.

James nodded and went back to hugging her around the neck and shoulders, happy to be sitting on her lap.

It was quite late when people started to head to bed and the other Marauders headed off to bed with comments for the two.

"Hey have fun but don't get caught doing it."

"No loud noises' we want to get some sleep tonight."

"Wanna trade places?" Peter asked sounded more hopeful then joking.

"Go on, we'll keep it down in here. Oh yeah, no peeking you pervs." James called to them.

"Your becoming boring Prongs." Sirius yelled back as he scooped up the rat by its long bald tail.

"You really are a perv Wormtail." Sirius told him softly, the rat shrugged his little shoulders.

In the common room Lily buried her face into James chest just enjoying the feel of him.

James was at least smart enough to listen to the little voice that said to him, let her hold you just be there until she is ready to talk.

James did wonder for a while if she had gone to sleep like this until he heard her mumble to him.

"I didn't quite hear ya Evans." James told her softly.

Lily looked up into his soft eyes. "I told Severus."

James looked suspiciously worried as he waited for her to continue when she didn't he finally asked. "So how did it go?" James was not sure he wanted to hear this; it worried him that she might leave him for the father of her little boy.

Lily still did not answer right away. "He was thrilled to know about him. He said it made him the happiest he's ever been in a long time."

James tried not to feel upset or worried he just held her hoping that her holding him tighter was a good sign not a bad one that she was dumping him for good.

"I did something horrible something unforgivable." Lily whispered into his chest.

"What could be so bad?" James bit down on his lower lip; worried he might be able to guess it. Did she do it; with him for one last… James didn't want to finish that thought.

"I …. Modified; his memory." Lily started to cry now.

"What?" James didn't know what to say to this. It was not what he expected her to say.

Modify his memory, that's not bad at all, odd but not bad. James thought with relief. Much better then where is train of thought was taking him.

Lily looked up into his eyes again. "He didn't want the Dark Lord or his followers to know about our son or what we had. He feared for our safety. He told me I had to do it to keep us safe from them. He told me he couldn't quit being a Death Eater, that he'd be killed if he did."

James had stiffened for a moment. He had not known he had already joined the Death Eaters.

"Lily, it's not your fault, nor is it his. He wanted you to be safe I can understand that. I'd have done the same thing if I was him."

James felt as though things had turned inside out and upside down all at once.

"Evans, don't beat your self up over it, he would understand and you and Se are safer that way." James leaned closer to her, whispering even more softly. "I love you Lily."

Lily laughed she couldn't help it the relief of talking and hearing such a small thing made her feel much better.

"Thank you James, I'm sorry to trouble you with it. I just feel so….. Horrible doing that to him. He was very excited about Severus Evans." Lily smiled. "I can live with what I've done and one day who knows maybe I'll be able to retell him right." Lily smiled as she leaned into him kissing his neck.

Maybe I can help you a little more so you don't have to live with the pain of it. James thought sadly he drew out his wand and modified her memory of telling Severus and having to modify his memory of it.

The one thing that was not modified was their love making since James had not known about it and Lily later felt as though it had happen in a dream. A dream she figured was better not shared with others. The small green diary up in her bedside table was the only thing that now knew the whole truth.

Lily finds herself very busy with Head girl duty which included patrolling the school to make sure there was no students out of bed. She was very pleased that she did this chore with James and at times with Remus either alone with him or the three together. This night though is a full moon and she is left with no one to patrol with. She walks down the hall to see Severus walking with Narcissa his fellow prefect for their house.

"Severus, I won't be able to patrol tonight would you mind doing it for me?" Lily asked hoping he would be agreeable to it.

"Of course Lily, you can join me if you want too." He says politely. Lily smiles sweetly at him. She ignores Narcissa's comtemtious snort.

"Sure unless Miss Black would prefer to patrol with you." She tells him wondering if he is attracked to the blonde girl who obviously feels more for him then she tries to let on.

"Oh uh I don't…" His words trialed off when Narcissa grabs his arm, looking down her nose at Lily.

"Of course he would rather patrol with me!" She exclaimed pretentiously.

"Sure see you later." Lily hurried past them; she hates the idea of Severus dating someone so hateful. She didn't see his pained look following her down the hall. Narcissa was glaring at her back figuring Severus was too. She was of course wrong.

"Cissy, please don't be so rude to her. We are friends at least we had been." He didn't tell her that he was hurting for using Lily for his own selfish needs. That he didn't want to lose her in any way conceivable.

"Had been Severus there is no reason to be polite to her anymore." She tells him pulling on his arm to get him walking.

"Just good manners shows you weren't raised with bulls." Severus told her wondering if she even knew what a bull was.

Narcissa chuckled leaning into him. "What ever Sev, what ever." She told him.

He sighed being dragged down the hall by his friend. They chatted and talked before they met up with his other mates in the Great Hall where he told them he was doing patrols tonight with Narcissa. Of course he had to take their kidding him about the two of them doing more then patrolling the halls. He laughed with them while sneaking looks at Lily sitting at her house table laughing with her girlfriends.

The time at school went by quickly with homework to do at night and classes during the day and patrolling the halls with James and sneaking into a dark corner to snog each other, so that Halloween was already there and the school was being decorated for the occasion. Hagrid had brought in large pumpkin and several bats were now flying through the halls delivering notes to others or pieces of candies.

It was a time to be careful though since some of the candies were not quite what they appeared to be. A few unwittenly had eaten some bertie Botts every flavor bean to find out they were instead hot blast pepper beans making them run through the halls looking for something to sooth their burning tongues. Others found the chocolates were full of bugs and the candy corn had real corn instead of the candy. Those were the least awful pranks some had gotten.

Severus and Lily seemed as normal as always to the people around them. Lily still loved him but from afar. Snape was still madly in love with her jealous of James but was willing to wait for her to dump him. When they saw each other in classes and the hallways they talked as though nothing had happened. Severus did not remember James pronouncement that Lily was his girl; he did though remember their making love and how he had told her it was over after that. He couldn't for the life of him figured out why he had told her he was only using her for one last fling but was willing to get back into her good graces by talking to her and acting as though he had never told her he was only using her. Lily of course remembered it all differently, so said nothing of it. In her dream it seemed to be one last fling to show they did love each other they just couldn't act on it anymore.

James was very happy to walk down the hallways holding Lily's hand and kissing her in corners. When they were able too they would use classrooms to show their love in more physical ways then snogging.

The four Marauders were of course going out at night and heading off for fun and excitement in parts unknown. Lily knew James loved the challenged of going out and getting into unknown trouble. They decided just waiting until Moony had his furry little problem was not as fun or risky so they took to leaving at other times during the weeks. They would also come back with armloads of sweets from Honeydukes.

On Halloween it was a day visit to Hogsmeade, the students who were old enough to leave were thrilled to get out and have fun. The weather was getting nippy now and the Butterbeer was calling to them. Lily walked into town with the four boys; they were all talking happily as they passed a group of Slytherins.

"Oh look it's the Molders. How so thrilling I must remember this day forever, the day slimy Mudblood polluted purebloods." This was followed by a shriek of laughter.

Lily grabbed James arm pulling him forward, along with Sirius who was also ready to turn back and hex the lot of them.

"Let them talk, guys we know where the real talent is, and it's not with them!" Lily said it loudly so as to be heard by her above her shrieking laughter.

"I now know what a banshee sounds like." Remus gave Dorthy a look of disgust. "Along with, what it looks like." Lupin said loudly with a laugh.

The five laughed at this.

"I thought they sounded better then that?" Sirius told them. The laughter continued on.

"Just wait Mudblood, one day you'll meet your end one day." Dorthy screamed. She of course was angry since she figured she was extremely beautiful and had seen pictures of banshees which were horrible looking.

Lily looked back over at her, her eyes narrowed in hate. "Maybe I will but it won't be by your hands and when and if it does happen, any children I have before that time will get justice for me." Lily turned back around when Dorthy shrieked some more.

"Children; you, I don't think there are any men desperate enough to touch you like that and any kid you could force a man to give you will be a SQUIB!"

"It shows how little you know about men and what they truly want." Lily smirked at her. "Which, you are what they truly do NOT want, not unless they are well paid at least." Lily gave her wand a small flick and watched Dorthy screamed with rage as her hair started to whip her all over her face.

"Good one Evans." James said approvingly as they continued on their way all laughing loudly as her screams of rage followed them and the guys with Dorthy were all unable to figure out the counter jinx for the hair beating.

Lily turned to see Snape hiding in the shadows he was still very good at concealing himself in the darkness. Severus gave her a small nod of approval as they passed. Lily winked back at him a big smile on her face.

After the five had left Snape emerged from the shadows and walked calmly to the group struggling to help Dorthy.

"Problems," Severus asked casually, As though finding fellow students being beaten up with their own hair was commonplace. He did find it rather amusing.

"Does it look like I'm having problems?" Dorthy screamed at Snape, trying to grab her lengthy hair long enough to keep it from smacking her hard in the face leaving marks all over her pale skin.

"I would have first said yes but since you don't believe you are, I guess I shall be on my way, good luck with your new do." Severus smirked as he started walking away.

That'll enrage her even more. Snape thought with a chuckle.

"Wait come back here and help, me!" Dorthy pleaded with Snape her own hair continued to wallop her soundly. She wouldn't admit it but the girl was great with these self beating curses.

Snape looked back as though there was no need for his help. "Are you requiring my help Dorthy? I thought you had an abundance of help from them." Snape gave a small quirk of a smile.

"Oh please they can't do anything right!" Dorthy cried as she was battling her hair to try and keep it from smacking her anymore it still was not working, as her hair seemed to be winning the battle.

Snape laughed softly as he gave his wand a flick and her hair fell flat and limp. "How is that Dorthy, is that what you wanted?" Severus asked softly a bite of humor still in his voice.

Dorthy glared around at them before huffing. "Yeah thanks, ooh I am so getting that Mudblood." she vowed her eyes narrow in anger.

"I wouldn't try it Dorthy, or you'll probably be strangling your self with your own hair next." Snape told her. Not that it'd be a big loss for us. He thought contemptuously.

Dorthy glared at him. "Oh are you saying that, that Mudblood is better then me!" Dorthy demanded as she took a step toward him. "Remember whose side you're on here Snape."

Dorthy would have done more to him had she thought she could get away with it, but she still had not mastered silent spells like Snape had.

Snape looked down his nose at her. "I have never forgotten which side I am on. But unlike you I know who is more dangerous and she is better then you plus she has three others who far out weigh the ones you hang with." Snape told her coldly.

I just wish she didn't hang out with Potter.

Dorthy looked as though she was ready to explode with rage. "You're only saying that because you have the hots' for a Mudblood."

Busted on that one, but she is far superior to any other girl I had ever met, either here or at home. Snape thought with an inner smile.

"If I find her of interest it is because she is a very good witch and more powerful then most that come here, but it does not mean anything beyond curiosity on my part." Severus told her this time his voice sounded like acid.

Snape turned around and left for the town of Hogsmeade, with Dorthy glaring at his back. Like I'd ever admit to you or anyone in our house, that I love her more then my own life.

Snape thought happily of Lily, while he watched other students walking by most looking fearfully at the taller seventh year student. Snape didn't mind since even other seventh year students were scared of him. What he didn't know was how many girls were in love with him.

"Let's go and have some fun now." Dorthy told the others as they stood by looking angry but not enough to try anything against their friend, they knew he was better then they were which was one thing they admired about him and looked to him for leadership.

It was quite late when the five Marauders headed for school and were all talking about the day in Hogsmeade and the new candy they had gotten to try out in Honeydukes.

"We'll have to come here and visit for the fun of it when it's not stuff full of others." James told them as they walked along.

"Oh please Prongs you boys come here all the time when you take care of Moony's furry little problem." Lily gave him a dirty look.

James at least looked abashed as she said it.

"Ok Lily, we'll take you but don't blame us if you get expelled from school."

Lily beamed at them. "I won't besides if we do get caught I'll just help Filch forget it." Lily giggled girlishly at the boys' looks.

"I think we've been influencing her badly." Remus commented as he looked at her approvingly.

"Nah I think we've done a great job." Sirius said proudly.

"Yeah she is a true Marauder, isn't she?" James pulled her close kissing her again.

"Ah man James not again, you two need to get a room." Sirius chuckled

"I agree you two looked like a permanent sticking charm was placed on you at the lips." Moony was smiling at them as they released each other looking embarrassed.

"Sorry guys it's just…." Lily looked as though she was looking for the right words. "Irresistible." Lily giggled some more then quickly tapped each boy before turning and running while yelling. "Tag you're it."

The boys gave shouts of surprise then ran after her, this time Lily flopped onto a seat at the table in the Great Hall panting heavily.

"You cheated." James told her as he took a seat by her. "So you lose." James hauled her in and kissed her fully and passionately. A few students walking by gave jealous looks but no one said anything after all it was James Potter and he was the Quiddich hero and the one all the girls wanted as a boy friend and the guys wish they could be him. There were quite a few girls; who gave hungry looks of longing at Sirius who ignored them. He liked a Muggle girl named Connie he had met a few summers before who went to a private girl's school.

One thing he liked about her was that she had no magical talent at all, which caused his mother to explode, when he brought her home to meet his mum. Sirius loved the way she reacted to her.

The girl was of course was a bit scared of his mother but he reassured her it was all fine and dandy and that being a wizard was a good thing. She did have some trouble believing it at first until he showed her how to find his home, which for all anyone knew was not there.

They had gone on many dates and he wrote to her several times which thrilled her to have owls bring her rolled up letters from him. The only ones to know about his secret girl was his best friends James, Remus and Peter who all found it amusing that he was dating a Muggle girl against his mothers wishes.

Sirius figured he'd tell Lily when they were out on their adventure.

Until then it was nice to sit and eat while James joked with his girl. Sirius was very happy for them, he knew that James had fancied her for a long time and was glad to see him so happy. Sirius and Lupin were the only two besides Lily who knew that James wanted to marry after school. James had already asked Sirius who had always been like a brother to him to be his best man. Sirius was very proud to have been asked and knew they would make a great married couple.

The dinner went well as the students trickled inside to eat and talk. The teachers were all moving on out of the Great Hall as they finished their own meals. Lily stood up stretching as she felt she could sleep for a long time now.

"Ready guys," Lily asked as she waited for them to stand up.

"Yeah I guess, although I think I'll bring some food up with me." James told her as he grabbed up some éclairs. Lily smiled at him as she led the way out of the hall. Lily was pleased when James slipped his arm around her waist as they headed to the common room.

Lily didn't eat any desserts as the boys helped James with the ones he brought up.

Lily bade them good night giving James a fast kiss.

Before she made it to the stairs leading up to the girl's rooms James grabbed her by the arm.

"You should know I want long lasting lip locking kisses, not fast pecks." James then swept her into his arms, with her tilted backwards as he held her tight kissing her passionately.

The others cheered them on.

Lily blushed as he lifted her upright smiling at her. "Good night James." Lily turned to head up stairs with James watching after her.

"Love you Evans."

"Love you Prongs." Lily called down to him. James bounded back over to his friends the smile seemed to be permanently planted on his face now.

The night was a night for soft dreams and an easy peaceful night's sleep.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

The month of November went by quickly it was filled with classes of new and stronger magic. Dumbldore had taken Lily and James aside after meeting with them about their head duties and how it was going for them and asked James about his captaincy and if he was able to handle both chores.

"Yes sir, I am doing quite well with both and have enjoyed both of them very much. Dumbledore smiled pleased with this answer and feeling his descion to make him head boy was the right one. He wanted to ask them something that was very important and not many were able to master it. "I would like to know if you two would love to learn something I had invented himself that made a patonus that much better." Lily and James looked at him in wonder trying to figure out how he could make it better.

"Of course sir what is it beyond taking on Dementors?" Lily asked curiously. Albus smiled at her pleased he knew she was always curious and eager to learn moer magic.

"I have figured out how to send a message with them. You remember Kingsley Shacklebolt?"  
>James grinned brightly he had enjoyed talking at the Gryffindor table with Kingsley who was a few years ahead of them. "Yes sir a very good player and captain, I miss having him on the team." James told him honestly. Once he left after their fourth year James had been made captain and they had won all of their games since.<p>

"He was head boy here too." Lily added smiling charmingly.

"Yes he was and he was a quick study and had mastered the spell quite easily." Dumbledore told them.

"I am sure Lily and I can put his time to shame." James boasted having complete faith in them.

"I would enjoy seeing it and telling Kingsley about it." Dumbledore told them with a twinkle of amusement in his blue eyes.

"Great when I see him next I'll ask him how he felt." James told his headmaster.

"When can we start?" Lily asked just as eager to prove herself and learn something not taught at school.

"We can start now if you'd like too?" He asked wondering how they would do with it.

"Yes sir." They said as one standing up eager to start learning. Dumbledore stood up as well walking around the table talking softly to them. "Now make a patronus."

They both quickly made their patronus a doe and stag. Dumvledore smiled at the pair. He knew they were a good match for each other. No the spell is simple and it will take your voice and words into the patronus so it can carry a message for you." He explained to them telling them the spell they needed which was also nonverbal. They both practiced the spell before placing it into their patronus. Lily squealed with happiness when her doe walked over to James speaking in her voice. "Love you James." James gave her his goofy grin. He did the spell and watched happily as his stag walked over to Lily. "Love you back Lily." His stag seemed to say to her with his voice.

"Very good it was done amazingly quickly by you both." Dumbledore told them pleased with their success.

"Thank you sir; that was a lot of fun, to learn." Lily told him pleased they were able to learn it so quickly and easily. They left after that speaking about the spell and how it would help them later.

"It'll be great to send a message that fast and you know it'll be from the right person, since no one else will know how to do that so we can make sure it's not some dorky Death Eater trying to hurt one of us." She grinned happily taking his hand in her own. "James lets go snog some where." She told him hoping he had not made plans with his mates.

"I like your thinking." James told her taking her to a unused classroom.

Many people looked forward to Christmas. Lily and her Marauders (Yes she thought of them as her boys her Marauders) had decided for their last year at Hogwarts they would stay at school and they would stay for the Easter holiday. They had made plans to go into Hogsmeade on the full moon. It was Lily's first trip out into the surrounding area as a doe and when they did not have permission to leave. Lily was very excited James was very worried. He did not want her to be expelled. Lily squashed his fears at once when he tried to bring them up.

"Prongs you guy are always taking off having fun, if you can't at least once let me join in and take the same risk then I'll cut you off. You did say I could go remember." Lily glared at him, daring him to counter her threat or to not remember his promise.

James looked as though he really wanted to tell her no, but at the same time not willing to be cut off.

Sirius and Remus smirked but were not saying anything to their two best friends as they sat cuddled on the couch staring down at each other. They knew who'd win this. They knew James would rather chop off his arm then lose Lily's' loving embrace.

"Fine but you better not get expelled from school.'

"The same goes for you lover boy." Lily kissed James, who happily went into a clinched.

"There they go again.' Moony laughed with Padfoot.

"They never stop do they?" Sirius commented like it was nothing more then the two of them working on school work

"No we don't!" Lily looked over at the two boys who were chuckling softly now.

"Would you guys stop?' James asked them.

"Guess not Prongs, I doubt I'd ever let her go." Lupin told him seriously.

Sirius was nodding his agreement. "I know if… well I know I'd never stop." Sirius hadn't said anything to Lily yet and with a large room full of students listening in he didn't feel like announcing it here.

"What will she cut off though?' Peter finally asked a look of wonder on his face.

"Wormtail you're hopeless, remember what they told us the other day?" Sirius asked him. They had already learned of it months ago but Peter didn't seem to have caught on then so they had retold him. It seemed it was a loss cause.

Peter looked thoughtful for several minutes and then said loudly.

"Oh yeah, the sex," Peter looked proud to have remembered something.

"Great now go yell it off the Astronomy tower." Lupin said wearily.

"Oooh sorry guys,' Peter looked over at Lily and James who was laughing behind their hands as a few other people had looked over at the group of them.

"It's ok Peter, I'm sure a lot of people could figure it out on their own." Lily said gently.

"The ones who couldn't will now know and if they aren't here to hear it, their friends will tell them." Sirius spoke up looking at Peter with exasperation. After this they turned their conversation to more mundane things like school work.

That night Lily made it out of bed and was walking slowly down the stairs to the common room. Lily looked around the empty room wondering where James and his mates were. They had promised to take her out to Hogsmeade with them this night and if they were not here she was going to hex the lot of them.

"We're right behind you Evans."

Lily jumped almost yelling as she clamped her hand over her mouth. "James you scared…. James?" Lily said looking at nothing. Lily looked around puzzled when three boys suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of her. Lily did shout this time falling backwards to land on the edge of a chair then the floor.

"Evans, I'm sorry, I should have told you I have this cloak." James helped her up giving her a few brushes as though she landed in a dustbin.

"It's ok Prongs, it just startled me is all." Lily smiled at the boys who were having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Where's Wormtail?" Lily asked seeing only three boys standing in front of her.

Remus pointed to the top of Sirius's head where a rat was perched obviously laughing as well as a rat can laugh.

"Watch it Wormtail you're not that big in that form." Lily warned him. He stopped immediately. Lily looked pleased.

"Let's head out then." Lily headed for the circular hole that lead out from behind the portrait of the Fat Lady.

They all climbed out of the hole while looking up and down the hallways for any teachers who might be patrolling the area. "Sure wish we had our map back." Sirius muttered as they started down the hall.

"About time you took her out with you." The Fat Lady told them as they walked off. Lily grinned and waved to her. "See ya later."

The boys ignored her. They knew she was right. It just wasn't fun having the portraits all tell them they were being very unfair to her.

"Come on Evans under the cloak with us." James lifted the cloak up and the four squeezed underneath.

"Won't our feet show, I don't think it's quite big enough?" Lily looked around wondering what it must look like for someone else to see bodiless feet walking around in a group.

"So we'll make ghostly ooo sounds and mumble where is my body where is my body? It'll freak anyone out and they'll take off running." Sirius told her.

Lily laughed with the others; they all were hoping it would happen just to see the reaction of the person.

Walking down the hall to the seventh floor secret passage was taking a while longer then they had hoped. Lily was hoping very much the hand that kept patting and squeezing her backside belonged to James since she couldn't tell for sure.

"Ok here we are." James said as he pulled the cloak off and stuffed it into a pocket of his school robes. "This leads into Honeydukes and from there were free to roam around." James explains seeing the puzzled look on Lily's face.

Lily looked surprised and pleased as James tapped the hump on the witch and said "Dissideum." The old witch statue moved aside so a small opening appeared behind her hump. "Ok Wormtail, take off." Sirius moved his head down so that Wormtail scrambled into the hole and out of sight. Lupin followed him then Sirius. James was ready to climb into the hole when they heard voices.

"Get inside" James warned her.

"You go I recognize the voices it'll be better for me." Lily told him urgently as she gave James a pushed to the hole. James looked worried then slipped into and out of sight. Lily closed the witch just as Severus came walking around the corner with Igor.

Lily stood by the witch trying to look as though she belong there. Lily hoped that Severus would just continue to walk by and not notice her standing there especially with his friend.

She was not so lucky though.

"Lily what are you doing there?" Snape asked her looking around at the witch statue next to her.

"Mudbloods, they cause nothing but trouble." Igor mumbled to Severus.

Snape was trying to keep from giving Igor a dirty look.

"Quiet Igor," Snape said then turn his back to the other boy his attention to Lily.

"So why are you not in your room?" Snape asked softly as he took a step toward her, his dark eyes boring into her.

"I could ask you the same thing Sev…erus." Lily looked over at Igor and decided it probably wasn't such a good idea to use her pet name for him.

"Yes you could but I asked first!" Snape was now feeling uncomfortable with Igor standing there. He wanted to talk with Lily as they had always done before, he wanted to hold her in his arms and feel her lips on his.

"But it matters not what your doing Miss. Evans. Nor does it matter what we are doing." Severus looked over at Igor to see how well he was buying it.

Lily glanced over at Igor her self. If that slime ball Igor wasn't here we could talk a lot more freely then this.

"You're right, have a … pleasant stroll through the school." Lily smiled half heartily.

"And you as well." Snape gave her a wink and turned to leave. "Come Igor we have things to discuss." Snape walked off with his long cloak billowing out from behind him.

Igor looked back at Lily as he walked off mouthing the words Mudblood at her.

Lily stuck her tongue out at him. As soon as they were farther away Lily turned to tap the witches hump and quickly scrambled through the hole.

It was only a few minutes later that Severus walked back to see her after getting Igor to believe he had to use the restroom badly. Snape though couldn't find her any where and was left wondering about the witches hump before and was even more puzzled that Lily may know it but had never told him the secret. Snape vowed to ask her if given the chance.

Lily had slid to the bottom to find the four boys waiting for her there.

"Are you ok?" James asked her grabbing her hands.

"Yes I'm fine and probably better then it would have gone had you been there to talk with Sev and that Igor boy." Lily chuckled amused the boys looked alarmed.

"Relax guys it's not a big deal, now let's go." Lily started walking down the narrow passageway.

The boys all shrugged and gave a, what can you do look as they followed after her.

It was a while before they reached the trap door and all scrambled up through it to the cellar of Honeydukes.

The boys all started to load a few goodies into their pockets.

"You guys are stealing?" Lily asked shocked. It was something she never imagine them doing. It was more fitting for Slytherin house.

"I wouldn't really call it stealing…" James told her sheepishly. He now felt guilty for doing something they always did without ever really thinking over it.

"So you're leaving gold for it?" Lily asked a frown on her cute face.

The four boys looked uncomfortable and started to put things back.

"Spoilsports, Evans." Sirius mumbled.

"I'll be sure to lift things from your own place one day then Padfoot, you won't mind right?" Lily asked him giving him a threatening look.

"Alright I get it, but it's just for laughs you know, we aren't meaning any harm by it." Sirius told her looking pouty.

"I didn't think they'd mind they have plenty." Peter said softly. He gave a last longing look at the jelly slugs.

"Peter, that isn't the point. For one we're Gryffindor we should be above Slytherin type things and for another they have to pay for that stuff if its stolen they raise the prices to make up for it." Lily told him. "Now let's go and if you take things leave gold for it."

The boys left feeling as though they were being severely punished.

Lily looked back at the sullen faces.

"If you keep this up I might as well go join Snape on his walks around the school at least he won't look as though he ate stink sap."

"Hey no fair, it's not …..We didn't mean." James said shocked.

"Why would you do that we're much more fun then him." Sirius told her seriously.

"Yeah talk about a sour guy." Lupin agreed with Sirius.

"We're cuter too." Sirius added with a wink the mood among them lightening with the jokes.

Lily just sighed as she moved on through the store. "Boys,"

"Be quiet now." James warned her. Lily couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Like I couldn't; figure it out huh." Lily whispered back to James as they walked to the front door. James blushed to his roots.

The five of them walked out into the chill of the night, none of them had brought heavy cloaks with them. One by one they all changed into animals and started heading down the street. They peered into the closed shops at the displays and wandered over toward the edge of town where there was a lot of loud off key singing coming from a dirty looking old pub.

The sign above the pub said Hogs head. It had a severed head of a boar on it laying on a piece of cloth. Lily looked at the boys with her pretty green doe eyes uncertainty.

James changed back with a pop. "This bloke never asked for ID and doesn't seem to care that were out of school when were not suppose to be."

Lily changed back to her self a smile on her face.

"Sounds good to me," Lily headed into the pub.

The others all popped back into them selves as they walked into the bar. James walked up to the bar man and ordered five fire whiskeys.

James carried them over to the table and handed them out as he took a seat next to Sirius. Lily was across from him next to Remus who was next to Peter.

"Cheers." James lifted his glass and chugged it all in one gulp. The other three boys followed suit. The four boys looked expectantly at Lily who had only taken a small sip of her own drink. Lily grinned sheepishly at them. "Cheers." Lily downed her drink in one gulp then coughed hard as Lupin patted her back while the boys laughed.

"Thanks Moony." Lily gasped. "That's strong …. Stuff there."

"Yeah it takes getting use too." Prongs told her with a smile.

"I noticed." Lily grinned at her friends.

"Next round on me then," Lily got up and pranced up to the bar her thick red hair bouncing with her steps.

The boys watched her along with many other men in the bar. Lily ordered the five fire whiskeys and carried them back on a tray. Lily sat down with the drinks as the boys all grabbed a glass.

"To our last year at Hogwarts," Lily lifted her glass up the boys all followed suit clinking, their glasses together. Lily gulped her drink down fast; her eyes watering up and another coughing fit taking her. Remus while laughing patted her back again.

"Looks like our Miss. Evans, needs more help with these." Lupin climbed up from the seat and leaped over Lily and her part of the table to land gently on the floor. Remus walked up to the bar and talked for a few minutes before bringing back the next round of drinks.

"So is this all you guys do, drink?" Lily had expected more adventure then this.

"Aaah no we usually go out and look around the area to see what there is out here." he told her. "Maybe play a few harmless pranks." Remus was smirking at her now.

"Then we come here and drink." Sirius laughed.

Lily laughed with them. "Well then after these drinks I think we should go find some things to do and then come back for drinks." Lily was grinning at the boys as they all started laughing even more. The five of them took their drinks in one gulp and Lily was of course coughing but it wasn't quite as bad as last two times.

"I must be getting use to it." Lily said as they walked out of the bar, the singing resume just as off key.

The five teens were running around in their animal forms, for several hours during the night, they walked up through the mountains and into several hidden caves. Lily changed back into her human form and pulled James who quickly changed back to his human form over to a large stone. Lily pulled James onto the stone wrapping her arms around him, followed by long sensual kisses while the other three boys continued deeper into the cave.

An hour later the three boys walked back very loudly and talking at the top of their lungs. Lily and James laughed knowing why they were doing it.

"It's ok you can come join us here." Lily yelled to them.

"Yeah we're done." James piped up. Lily smacked him on the arm.

The three boys appeared with wide grins. "Hey we were just walking and talking no big deal." Sirius told them, the grin didn't fool them.

"Sure uh huh, we believe it." Lily told them as they walked up to them.

"Let's go get plastered." Lily headed off to the cave opening and changed into a doe as she walked. The boys all changed after her and followed her out. They ran quickly along the grassy areas after the pain-staking trip over the rocks at the bottom of the mountain where all the caves were located.

Once they were behind the Hogs Head they changed back and walked around to the front, they found that several men were now snoozing on their seats. Lily walked over to the bar and ordered their drinks. The five of them sat at the same table. James made sure to get his girl next to him this time.

The five talked and drank some more as the night wore on. It was daybreak when the five started back for the school, all feeling very good. None of them were able to walk straight but they didn't mind.

"I shurs hopppppsss we no busssded." Sirius slur as he staggered along next to James and Lily who seemed to be trying to hold each other up.

"Wezzz gossing….rightttty? Lupin asked as he tried to find support on Sirius's shoulder. This didn't work well, for Sirius had fallen over amid gales of laughter.

"Getzz ssup youse boyzz." Lily laughed as she tried to pick them up. Lily fell over on top of them with James falling over on them with a "wheeeeeeee. Pigssy wheeeeeeeeeee."

Wormtail tripped over his own school robes, as he laughed at them, unable to speak.

"My; oh my; what a sight we have here."

The five tried to look up to see who was there.

"Whoseyouse?" James tried asking as he gazed through a haze. The laughter continued on among them.

"The Head boy and Head girl, out getting drunk with their friends, it's a good thing I'm the one who found you here." Professor Slughorn pulled out a flask and handed it to James. "Here take a drink it'll help you." James giggled like a girl and took the flask taking a drink; it burned more then the fire whiskey.

"Blimey that's hot stuff." James said as his head cleared up instantly. "Uh oh," James looked horrified as he looked up at Professor Slughorn. He was at least smiling at them a hint of humor in his eyes.

The others had taken a drink to look up with equally horrified looks.

"Uh mmm professor, thank you." Lily stammered as she stood up feeling as though they had not spent the night drinking like sailors.

"No need to thank me dear, I too was young once and having a good night out with friends is a natural thing. I must say you five seemed to have really been enjoying your self though. Now for your; punishment for being out of bounds." Slughorn looked around they were all looking horrified at what horrible punishment he'd come up with for them.

"I'd say you five, need to attend my Christmas party and you may bring a guest to it and I'd like to see you come to my little get together. I think you'll enjoy them."

Lily looked at James; they knew they were all stuck having to go to his little meetings now.

"Ok, thanks Professor." Lily told him sweetly.

Professor Slughorn beamed at them all.

"Now let's get you to the school before others notice that you're gone from the school."

They at least lucked out there, they were not spotted by anyone else as they walked into the school and made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast as though nothing more had happen then waking up a little earlier then the rest of the school.

"I need a bath." Lily whispered to James as they ate some scrambled eggs and drank a lot of orange juice.

They were though all smirking to them selves; it had been a fun night and the worse they had to endure was Slughorns parties. "Cheers." Lily raised her orange juice along with the other four.

"To the next time we need a night out." Lily told them with a wink.

"Here, here, let's drink to Slughorn if we ever get caught let's hope it's him again." They all laughed as they drank to their teacher.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

It was the week before Christmas as they were all sitting around the Great Hall eating when an owl swooped into the hall and landed in front of them. It carried a small scroll.

Lily removed the roll from the owl and opens it up reading it quickly, a small smile on her lips.

The Party is this Saturday, no need to

bring drinks I'll have plenty.

Professor Slughorn.

"I guess our punishment is due." Lily said as she handed the parchment to the others. Lily was smiling at them as she picked up a butter roll and added some marmalade to it.

"Aaah well I guess it was to much to hope for that he'd forget about it." James said sadly he flipped it to Sirius who was sitting across from them.

James wrapped an arm around Lily's waist as he watched his friends read the parchment.

"Could be worse though, we could be out of here, what a waste that'd be, we all know we're gonna ace the NEWTS." Sirius told him.

James nodded his head. "I'd be surprised if we didn't get straight O's on everything."

Peter made a small disparaging sound next to Remus.

"Don't fret so much Wormtail, you'll do great you'll see." Remus told him as he ate some pork. Peter still didn't look very reassured by this but said nothing else as they started talking about the up coming party with Slughorn.

"So Moony, have ya asked a girl to the party yet?" Sirius asked him.

"Naah there really isn't that many here who interest me." Remus said as he looked around the hall at the girls who were not attached to some boy.

"So what girl does interest you?" James asked him. "Maybe we can help you find one?"

Lupin laughed as he blushed. "I really don't know, I guess one who's spunky and cute and fun to be with easy to laugh and joke with. One like Lily, who isn't afraid to get out and do things take risks and get in trouble. I just haven't found her and you Prongs took the one here." Remus looked at him from beneath his bangs as he took a bite of food.

"Sorry Moony old boy but I'm keeping this one." James laughed.

Lily was blushing as red as her hair.

"I'll ask a few of the girls I know Remus we'll find you a date. I'll ask for you too Peter if you want?" Lily asked kindly.

"What makes you think I don't have a date?" Peter asked sounding hurt.

"Ooh I'm sorry… I didn't mean. That is…. I just…. I'm sorry….. I'm glad you have a date." Lily felt mortified as she leaned her face into James shoulder.

"It's ok… I don't really have one." Peter said sadly.

"Figures," Muttered Sirius, he looked over at Lily who was looking even more; mortified.

"Don't beat your self up over it Evans, it was a natural mistake." James whispered to her. Peter looked even gloomier. He hated to be the one the girls didn't admire and want to date.

"Is everything ok here?" A soft silky voice asked behind them.

Lily looked up from James shoulder her eyes wide with surprise.

"Sev, how are you?" Lily asked as the four boys scowled at him

"I'm fine Lily; might I have a word ….. Alone?" Snape asked her. He suddenly started to glare at the four boys who had all put their hands into their pockets. Lily looked to see what was making them so quiet and noticed their hands.

"Knock it off guys; it's not a big deal to talk with someone." Lily stood up glaring at them.

"Behave too no following us." Lily warned them as she followed Severus out of the hall.

James stood up when Sirius put a hand on his arm. "She'll be fine Prongs just relax, if he does do anything we know where to find him and how to deal with him."

James sat back down looking as though he'd rather deal with him right now. He had not told his friends about her son with Snape.

The two walked out into the courtyard where there were very few people around them the few who did see Severus all left quickly for other parts of the school. Snape smiled slightly, he did enjoy seeing others take off like scurrying rats.

"So what is on your mind Sev?" Lily asked as she leaned against a pillar.

Severus looked around before speaking.

"It has come to my attention that you'll be ah going to Slughorns party this Saturday."

"Yeah I told him I would go." Lily didn't mention why though.

"Some are saying its punishment, is it?" he looked at her pretty face wondering what sort of trouble she had gotten into and figure it was Potter's fault if she had gotten into trouble.

Lily looked surprised, "Punishment, to go to a party?"

"Li tell me have you've done things…." He hated the idea of her being expelled.

"What do you mean things?" Lily's eyes narrowed. She wondered what kind of sick ideas he and his so called friends had come up with concerning her.

Severus looked very thoughtful, as he seemed to be weighing his options. "I've heard you were out and had gotten into trouble. I'm worried about you Li; I don't want you to get expelled not because of Potter and his mates."

Lily looked very confused, not by his worry for her but by the fact that he knew so much, when he shouldn't have.

"Yes Sev, we did get into a spot of bother with Slughorn and that's why we're going to his party. Are you going as well?" Lily looked up into his dark eyes. "I know Sluggy likes you a lot that is obvious by our time in class." Lily hoped to turn the conversation into something less damaging.

"Yes I am he wanted to have me there to meet some friends of his." Snape sounded as though this was not a chore he was looking forward too. He didn't like the idea of her going with Potter to the party. He'd have preferred she went alone then he could be with her there without interference from his housemates or hers.

Lily didn't ask if he was taking a date, she wasn't sure how she'd feel seeing him on the arm of another girl. She knew it was silly to be possessive of him but it was hard to set that feeling aside.

"That's great; I'll see you there then." Lily beamed at him.

Severus couldn't help it he smiled back a genuine smile as he looked into her eyes, the sparkling green he loved to see there with a twinkle of her own mischief.

"Yes Lily you will and maybe… if there is dancing you could save me one?" Snape asked anxiously the old Severus coming through as he felt the giddy feelings in him bubble with excitement at talking with Lily and being this close to her. He was very pleased no one was coming around to spoil this time.

"I'll be happy to Sev, it's great to see you … away from well…" Lily didn't want to hurt him about his friends, he knew how she felt and couldn't get him to dump them so she chooses to ignore them.

Snape smiled then reached for her, pulling her into a hug, "You too Li." Severus let her go as he looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching the two of them hugging.

Lily sighed, she wanted the time back when they were glad to hold each other and no one seemed to mind or noticed. Which was saying a lot, for a school full of gossiping people.

"I better get moving on, I'll see you Li, take care and please." Srbrtis looked deep into her eyes. "Don't get expelled or anything, at least not with out me." Snape winked and turned around walking off.

Lily giggled girlishly as she watched him leave. She wasn't sure if he were kidding about the expolsion or not but figured he would at least stay in school since it meant so much to him.

"Love you Sev." Lily whispered.

Lily walked back to the Great Hall to find James sitting with Sirius and Remus. Peter had gone off. She didn't ask him where since she was not that interested in knowing his where abouts.

James looked at her anxiously as though looking to see if there was any visible damaged done to her.

"I'm fine Prongs stop panicking so much, you're like a mother hen." Lily laughed cutelysitting beside him; she gave his cheek a kiss.

"Thanks." James grumbled eyeing his two closest friends Remus and Sirius laughing.

"When you guys are done we can head to the common room and I'll find a girl who's perfect for you Moony."

Lily turned to look at Sirius. "Do I dare ask or will I hurt your feelings as well?"

"Go ahead ask away Evans, I have no date don't want one and I'll tell ya why."

He grinnned impishly at her his eyes full of laughter.

Lily looked very interested in this. "Please do Padfoot."

After Sirius told her about the Muggle girl and his interest in her, Lily sat amazed for a moment. She truly thought he would have a dozen girls here on the string all hoping to be number one with him. Now she knew why so many were all mooning over him and getting nowhere he was loyal to his Muggle girlfriend.

"That's great Padfoot, I'm so happy for you, you'll have to let me meet her after we leave here." Lily smiled at him then her face lit up "Do you by chance have a picture of her?"

"Sure do but it's not a wizard picture it's the Muggle kind you know it doesn't move."

She grinned brightly since she was a Muggle born and grew up all Muggle she knew that pictures didn't move and had never seen one until Severus had shown her some of his mother's pictures.

Sirius pulled out a school picture of a dark hair girl with large brown eyes. "She's great looking, huh." Sirius said as he handed the picture to Lily who looked at it.

"She is so adorable Sirius I bet you two look great together." Lily smiled handing the picture back. Sirius was smiling hugely as he placed it back into his wallet.

The four continued talking for a while before heading up to the common room where Lily headed up the girls dormitory stairs with a wave to he boys. "I won't be long."

The boys all sat down to play some Muggle card games, with exploding snap cards. She came down later to play games with them and talk about the upcoming party.

If anyone is wondering why I am able to have so many chapters out so quickly its because I already have over 200 chapters and right now I am just rereading through them and correcting and adding things I feel needs to make a chapter better. If anyone thinks wow this chapter should have this name please let me know since something's I good title just doesn't come to me. have fun and thank you for reading.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 A Sluggy Christmas.

Lily looked into the mirror; she was hoping the new dress she had snuck off to buy in Hogsmeade looked well. It was a dark blue that shimmer when the light reflected off it.

Lily turned to leave when a few girls walked over to her.

"Anyway I can get in on it?" Marlene looked hopeful. Lily knew many wanted an invite to the exclusive Sluggy party.

"I don't know, I guess I can ask Sirius if he'd let you go with him….. As a friend." Lily added when she looked at her eager face. She didn't want to get the girls hopes up after all.

Marlene looked a bit disappointed but readily agreed with her. "I'll change you go ask him for me."

She ran over to her bed plowing through her trunk on the floor by her bed.

Hestia looked at her with hope in her eyes. Lily really wished Slughorn would invite more people instead of his chosen favorites.

"I can ask Peter if you want or maybe just sneak you in," she wasn't sure if Peter would be willing or if even Hestia was although she figured she would be just to get into the dance.

Hestia squealed with happiness going to her own trunk.

Lily smiled and looked to Mary. "Are you ready? Remus is waiting down stairs for you with the others."

She thought Mary looked very nice and hopes the two would hit it off.

Mary smiled. "Yes I am, do you think this will work out?" Mary asked as she looked quickly into the mirror to see her smiling face with a soft baby pink dress on. This one was more form fitting then the dress robes.

"Yeah you'll knock them dead." Lily reassured her.

Lily walked down the stairs to the door leading into the common room. James was sitting on a chair by the table with Remus and Sirius next to him. The three boys turned around as several others gasped all staring at the girls' dormitory door.

"Wow Evans, you look great." James stood up walking to her quickly and taking her hand in his. He leaned in kissing her cheek softly.

"Thanks Prongs you look great too." Lily looked behind her to see Mary smiling and looking uncertainly at them.

Lily reached out her hand to her friend. "Come on, you know Lupin."

Mary walked closer to her looking very nervous. Remus walked toward them from the chair he had been sitting on. He looked more confident then Mary had.

"Moony, you know Mary right?" Lily asked as he nodded.

"Yes I do," He grinned looking amused. "You look great Mary." He told her sincerely. Mary smiled feeling greatly relieved for his approval.

Lily looked over at Sirius. "Hey Padfoot, would you mind letting Marlene go with you as a friend to the party?" she bit her lower lip wondering how he would feel about it.

Sirius raised his eyebrows at her from his place on a thick comfy armchair. A smirk was playing with his lips. He has a teasing look in his grey eyes.

"Come on, it's not a date it's just so she can get into the party." Lily explained to him.

Sirius smile grew larger at her. "Sure it'll be more fun to have someone with me while you two are snogging in some dark corner."

James laughed. "We've been found out Evans." He hid his face in her shoulder pretending to look horrified their secret was out.

"I guess that means we'll have to let Padfoot snog Marlene in some corner to make up for all our snogging." Lily smirked. "After all it'll help keep ours a little more secret,"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sirius told them as he stood up and walked over to them. "Marlene is a cutie." Sirius winked at them both.

"Thanks Sirius, I think you're cute too." Marlene had appeared behind them a large smile on her cute face. She was wearing a dark red dress with white lace trims. This dress too was form fitting and brought out her dark brown hair and brown eyes.

Behind her was Hestia in a green dress with spaghetti straps.

"Hey looking good there Marlene." Sirius held out an arm to her. She gladly took the arm and let Sirius lead them out of the common room. Remus and Mary were right behind them.

"Do you know where Peter is did he get a date?" Lily asked uncertainly.

"No clue where he is but no he has no date," James told her.

"Well then we can take Hestia in with us saying she is Peter's date, no one will know,"

Everyone nodded agreement with a few snickers that Hestia was willing to crash the party.

Lily and James followed Sirius, Marlene, Remus and Mary and Hestia down the hallway to Slughorns Office where the party was being held.

"Why did Wormtail leave already?" Lily asked James as they walked along the hallway. James was pleased to see the looks of jealousy over his arm around Lily who was looking hot and stopping the males in their tracks. He was very pleased he was the one holding her around her waist.

"Yeah, he said he had no date and didn't really want one either." James leaned in a bit closer. "I think he was just upset that he couldn't get one and was not eager to be with others who had dates."

"Quite right you are." A picture of an older wizard in pale green robes told them as they walked by him.

Lily smiled at the older wizard.

"I would have found him a date if he wanted one. I didn't mind." Lily told him as they reached the office door. The noise was already loud and making the surrounding pictures vibrates from the music and the door rattles on its hinges.

"If we hadn't known about it, this would be a good way to learn that a big party was here." Sirius told them as he opened the door. The music was even louder and people seemed to be shouting to be heard over the noise.

"Wow, it's so loud." Mary walked inside with Remus placing a hand over his ears.

"Here Moony let me." James said as he waved his wand at Moony's ears, the sound level dropped considerably for him.

"Thanks Prongs I owe you one." Moony walked inside with the others and looked around the crowded place.

In moments Slughorn was next to them.

"Lily, James, Sirius, Remus great to see you all here, come have some fun your friend Peter is already in here, meeting some close friends of mine." Slughorn took in Lily's appearance.

"I must say Lily you look fetching tonight, I better tell my vampire friend to make sure he keeps his hands off of you. He may have a hard time resisting you." Slughorn lead them into the crowd.

It was very crowded with people who were famous in one way or another and were personal friends of Slughorn. He was happily taking them around to introduce them to others.

Lily was waiting by the food table with James when Snape showed up. They were nibbling on the finger food. She was glad to get away from some of the odd people here all talking about the great things that accomplished during and after school. She felt many of them were too full of themselves.

"You look out of this world Li." Snape whispered in her ear as she turned to look at him her eyes lit up seeing him.

"Hey Sev, you look real good tonight too." Lily smiled at him his eyes never leaving her face and body. Lily was a bit surprised to see him wearing a dark blue dress robe. "I'm surprised though, I thought you'd be in black, you always looked well in it. Not that you don't look good in blue." Lily added hoping she wasn't sounding insulting.

Snape smiled at her. "Thank you, I thought for this occasion I'd wear something different." Severus finally turned his attention to James who was standing there holding onto Lily's hand possessively.

"Would you mind lending her to me for a dance?" Snape felt more at ease since none of his friends were here to see him dancing with Lily. He was glad that most of them were not one of their teacher's favorite.

"No date huh," James remarked. Figures he wants my Lily, even if… James left the rest to the back of his head not wanting to think of that.

"No, no date the best girl was taken." Severus said with a small smile on his face. He wasn't going to rise to the bait he knew James didn't want him around Lily but he could no more stay away from her then he could cut off his own limbs.

"So who is that?" James asked suspiciously. Why not just ask her to dance why my girl? James thought unhappily.

"Why Lily, of course," Snape said as he took her hand. "You don't mind right?" Severus led a blushing Lily onto the dance floor. James stood with is mouth open it was obvious he did mind. My Lily, he meant my Lily; I know she is the best but why does he have to think so she's my girl. Although sadly she had been his, glad that's over though.

Snape held her soft body against his; he was gazing into her eyes. Lily was wondering what he was thinking and if she should tell him about their son it seemed the wrong place though for it.

"Thank you for dancing with me; it was my only reason to come here tonight." Snape told her softly as he moved her around the floor, causing people to move out of the way.

Lily looked over at the table real fast to see James standing watching with Sirius.

"You're welcome Sev, I'm glad we could dance like this, it's been so long since we've really talked." I'm glad he thinks I'm the best I guess compare to the girls in his house though anyone would be better.

Snape smiled at her.

"Yeah I guess we didn't do much talking in the Room of Requirement, but we didn't really need words did we." Snape whispered softly in her ear.

Lily felt a new blush, coming on. "No I guess we didn't need it." Lily leaned her head onto his shoulder. "I wonder if…." Lily left it unsaid, she had of course wondered very often how he'd feel about a son and if he'd have given up on his friends for a child.

Snape said nothing as he held her tight to him. He figured she meant his friends and giving up on being a Death Eater. Snape didn't know that her memory had been modified about his already joining the Death Eaters.

They danced slowly around the floor getting lost in a sea of people. Snape was glad that he could no longer see James glaring at them with Sirius. He wanted some time alone with Lily to just hold her without dirty looks. Severus slid his hand down to her butt, giving the soft mounds a small squeeze before returning his hand to her back.

"Shame on you, Sev," Lily said with her face in his neck a small smile on her cute face. She couldn't tell him how much she enjoyed the feel of his hands on her and any part of her always seem to tingle with happiness.

"Nope I feel no shame Li." Snape told her honestly, he too was smiling. He reached down to hold her ass for a while keeping her back to the wall so no one would know what he was doing.

She said nothing having no desire to feel his hand remove from her ass she liked the way he squeezed her soft flesh.

After the fifth song had ended, Snape felt a tapping on his shoulder. Severus looked behind him to see James standing there. He let go of her ass very reluctantly. He didn't see that she too looked disappointed.

"I'd like to dance with my date now." James told him a sour look on his face. Finally, since you seem to be hogging her out here. James thought bitterly.

"Certainly," Snape looked back at Lily who was smiling at him. "Thank you Li, it was a memorable time for me, you do look….. Perfect!" Snape lifted her hands to his lips kissing them softly. "I'll see you in class." Severus walked off never looking back; he didn't want to see James taking his place on the dance floor with Lily. He really didn't want to see if his hands would soon be holding her ass the way his had done through almost all the dancing. Snape walked out the office door and headed back to the Slytherin common room a smile on his face as he remembered her scent and feel. Of course he was waylaid by his friends who all jumped surprised to see him back so soon.

"Why are you back so soon was the party that bad?"

"I ate my fill talked to some important contacts of Sluggy's so no need to stay any longer. But no it was not that bad of a party, just had none of my friends there." He explained sitting down on the couch with them. He was never going to let them know that having Lily there was the whole point in going to it.

James slipped his arms around Lily's waist. "That guy, you'd think you were his date." James mumbled irritably.

"Prongs your letting your jealously show, you know we have history together, it's hard for people to always let go of things." Lily leaned against his chest burying her face into his neck. "We too are making history together, so let's find a place to snog" Lily told him. She was feeling very horny now after Severus had fun playing with her butt.

James nodded eagerly and slowly moved her through the crowd to an unoccupied corner of the room, where James sat down on a chair pulling Lily onto his lap.

James was eager to show her how much he loved her and how she didn't need to have Snape around. It was a while into their heavy snogging session when Sirius interrupted them.

"Knew it wouldn't take you long to find a place to snog." Sirius told them as he sat down on a chair near them. He was very glad for his best mate since he knew how much James loved her and for how long.

"Didn't take you long to stop us either." Lily told him a quirky smile on her face.

"Hey Evans I gave ya at least an hour over here alone. Besides Marlene is bored so I'm taking her to the common room. Remus had left already with Mary; they seemed to be getting along real well." Sirius stood up from the table. He knew Remus was going to be busy snogging Mary.

"See ya guys have fun, but not too much in here I don't think it calls for that kind of entertainment." Sirius laughed heartily. He walked off and found Marlene the two of them leaving and talking like old friends.

"He's right this isn't the right place but I do know of one." Lily stood up from his lap and put out a hand to James who took it in his own she gave James a pull he rose easily from his seat and followed with a bemused inquisitive look on his face as she lead him through the crowd to the door.

It was easy to walk through the halls they were quite deserted at this time. The halls were dark so they had both brought out there wands to give them some light. Lily led him to the seventh floor.

Lily walked in front of the blank wall thinking hard about her special place. Lily tried to quell the stab of betrayal to Severus since it was their private room and she was now showing it to James. Lily looked over at the wall. James was watching her then turn to see what she was looking at to see the door appear in the wall. Lily walked over to the door and opened it; James was wide eyed as he looked at the door that had suddenly appeared there.

"How," James walked over to the door and peeked inside the room. It was large with a very large soft looking bed in the middle, with the colors red and gold making up the sheets and blanket. There were a few large mirrors and some elf wine on the table with two glasses. The dark red carpet was soft and plush. Over in a corner was a very large tub filled with steamy bath water and large bubbles.

Lily suppressed the giggle she felt raising since the colors had always been red, gold, green and silver when she came here before with Severus.

It was though just as well decorated this time as any other time she had been here.

"I had found out from the elves in the kitchen it's called the Room of Requirement." Lily was walking around the room looking at it as she spoke. "Or comes and goes room. It's perfect for a little private time." Lily turned to watch James as he walked in farther looking around the place.

"I wish I had known about this room, we could have added it to our map, damn this is great." James turned around in a complete circle looking at it all to see Lily standing by the bed a small smile on her lips. Lily reached up to the top of her dress gave it a small tug on the spaghetti straps and let gravity do the rest.

James stood rooted to the spot his eyes huge.

"Come lover." Lily placed her hand out to him as she moved to lie on the bed. James needed no other encouragement to join her there.

In the morning the sun was shining when two young lovers woke up still in the Room of Requirement to realize they had spent a glorious night there and it was time to get to their common room. Not that either of them wanted to but they knew they couldn't stay here all day the others would worry.

Lily thought desperately about needing regular school clothes for them both when they appeared neatly folded on the end of the table. Lily quickly dressed with James. The two looked out the door they saw no one around so quickly slipped out and started to walk down the hall way the door disappearing now. He was very impressed.

They both had their evening clothes underneath their school robes as they walked on. It didn't take very long to arrive at the Gryffindor common room. James gave the password then slipped into the common room; he had expected to find it empty since it was early in the morning and a Sunday. James was wrong as he stood there helping Lily into the room too they both jumped when laughter rang out behind them.

"You two are sooo busted again!" Sirius, Remus and Peter jumped up from armchairs by the newly restored fire.

"So where were you two, holed up all night?" Sirius was smirking at them. Lupin was watching with laughter in their eyes. Peter looked envious.

"Padfoot you should know by now a lady doesn't kiss and tell." Lily said pompously as she walked over to their friends she couldn't hide the look of happiness in her eyes. James was holding her hand a guilty look of pleasure on his face.

"We spent the night in the Room of Requirement; it's an amazing room you guys need to see it." James kissed Lily's hand as she gave him a swat with her other hand.

"Guys on the other hand brag endlessly." Lily pulled him in close kissing him; James was thrilled with her affectionate ways.

"So tell us about this room?" Remus asked very curious now. "I had never heard of such a room?" he thought it might be fun to entertain a lady there himself.

James told them what he knew and Lily told them what she knew and where she had learned it.

"Evans, next time you discover a room like that don't keep it secret." Lupin told her a twinkle in his eyes.

Lily stuck her tongue out at him, "Thinking of taking ladies there yourself huh or maybe Mary." Lily teased him. Remus pressed his lips together while looking innocently in the other direction.

"Hey who else had you gone in there with when you found it four years ago?"

James suddenly asked her, a suspicious look in his eyes. It had better not have been Snape. James thought knowing it was foolish to be jealous over her past relationship.

"Like I said girls don't kiss and tell." Lily gave James a kiss. "I won't tell about us there either, it's our secret place, except these guys now know, but that's it." Lily scrunched up her face in a cute way hoping he's get off that thought.

"Come on, which girl was it you found it with, did you play girl games in there?" Peter asked eagerly, wanting to know what girls do alone.

"Or was it a guy, we don't know about?" Sirius asked his eye arched, "Some secret meeting." He looked at her eagerly for the details.

"Sorry boys some things remain secret." Lily gave James another kiss before he could talk. "I need to get cleaned up though." Lily stood up from the couch with a stretch.

"What we used the bath in there?" James said to her completely puzzled that she could forget that.

Lily laughed as she walked to the girls' dormitory. "Yes we did indeed Prongs, which is another reason I need to get a bath."

James blushed to his roots, she did remember and was letting him and his friends know just how much she remembered it.

The guys all cheered Prongs who was quite happy to receive their congratulations and slaps on his back as he sat red face but very pleased, he didn't mind sharing this with his friends.

James went on to tell them more details after the door to the girls' room closed, the guys howled with laughter and suggestions for what they can do next time they go there, James hoped it would be very soon.

Remus then confessed although he liked Mary nothing was going to happen past their night of passion in a broom cupboard. He did tell them he might use the room with her for the fun of it.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47.

It had been a couple weeks since Christmas had ended and school was back in full swing. Lily was walking with the Marauders to Slughorn's office for his new meeting of the New Year. Lily walked inside to see several other students from the different houses, one of them being Severus Snape. Lily smiled at him as she went to a chair and sat down with James next to her and Sirius on the other side of her with Peter and Remus sitting beside them.

Snape didn't smile when he saw Lily he knew she was required to come to the meetings now, and he was feeling elated to see her but also pissed that James and his mates flanked her.

"Well now that everyone is here, I am sure you all know these fine students. Lily is I must say the prettiest one here tonight."

Lily blushed although she had noticed she was the only girl there too. The boys were of course all looking at her with eager eyes.

"Thank you Professor Slughorn, you're too kind." Lily smiled at him.

"Oooh no thank you my dear we needed a bit of fresh air in here, right boys." Slughorn looked around at the guys who were all nodding eagerly now. James glared at them.

Lily smiled but said nothing it seemed the boys here were quite adept at sucking up. James was frowning, as a few boys seemed to be making suggestions about Lily. He quickly placed his arm around Lily's shoulder holding her shoulder protectively.

Slughorn of course caught this.

"Aaah it seems our head boy and girl are quite close."

Slughorn leaned toward them. "Not that I blame you Potter, I'd be holding onto her tight to with this den of wolves in here." Slughorn chortled. James grinned at him.

"Not too worry Professor; I know how to keep my woman happy she won't leave me!" James said confidently. Not after last night either that was an amazing time.

James smirked.

"Yeah just requires a little room." Sirius said with a laugh and wink at James. Remus and Peter joined in while Lily blushed even more. James beamed with happiness. Way to go Padfoot, they'll know she's mine now. James was very glad of his friend and his out spoken ways.

"Just a few other things, like a bath and she's all his," Remus snickered evilly. This earned him a swat from Lily who leaned around James to get at him. All four boys were now laughing even harder than before. Lily was very red, and wishing she could leave now as she continued to swat all four boys who wouldn't stop snorting with laughter.

"Well I must say." Slughorn was looking thoroughly confused now. "You five seem to be sharing an inside joke, would you like to explain?"

"NO!" Lily practically screamed as she stopped her swatting of the four boys, looking very alarmed.

Slughorn smiled at her, a shrewd look in his eyes. "I thought not." It seems these two are very, very close, I wonder when they'll tie the knot.

Slughorn smiled at Lily, remembering his time as a young boy here with a girl he had liked very much.

The other boys were all watching with interest trying to figure out what they were talking about, except for Snape who was looking murderously at James.

You slimy bit of filth you're having…. with my girl?

"So it seems that Miss. Evans and her entourage is in good spirits today so why don't we get started. I have some delicious elf wine and some pastries from the kitchen." Slughorn waved to the table laden with delicious types of desserts and several bottles of blood red wine. Slughorn knew by the look in Snape's eyes it was definitely time to get the party stirred into a new direction and away from the pretty lady with the talented boys surrounding her.

The evening had ended and the five had gotten up to leave Slughorn's office. As they walked on out the door, a hand on her arm stopped Lily. Lily looked to see Snape standing there he did not look pleased.

Lily turned back to the boys who had all stopped to see what was delaying Lily.

"I'll be a right there guy, save me a seat by the fire." Lily smiled at them. They started to walk off looking very reluctant as they kept shooting furtive looks behind them.

"What is it Sev?" Lily asked kindly as the boys turned a corner.

Severus looked angry his eyes narrowed as he spoke in a very low voice.

"What was all that about? Why do they seem to mean more then …." Snape looked about trying to find the right words. "Then just friendship with you and Potter?"

Severus glared at her. "He was practically hanging all over you in there." Snape pointed a hand behind him at the room of Slughorn's.

"Sev, you have to understand…." Lily looked pained she tried to find the right words to tell him she was very romantically involved with James and loved him as she loved Severus.

"What do I have to understand, that he's made a fool of you, you don't think he really cares about you do you?" he growled at her not happy that she would do anything with his rival.

Lily bit her lip as she looked up into Snape's eyes.

"Your wrong then, he cares only for himself. He'll never love you not like…." Severus bit back his words of the way I love you.

"Like what Sev?" Lily asked wanting him to say more.

"He just won't love you; that's all!" Severus turned away from her his eyes filling with tears.

Lily wrapped her arms around his waist. "Sev, you'll always be special too me you know that right?" Lily asked softly.

"I don't feel real special too you any more, you're always hanging out with Potter and his mates, I never see you with your girlfriends anymore." Snape said in a choked voice.

"I guess the girls and I've grown apart over the last few years, and Prongs makes me laugh the same as Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail." Lily still held him the side of her face against his back.

"You use those ridiculous nick names they have for each other?" Snape asked a hint of pain in his voice.

"I also still use Sev, for you and I don't want you to stop calling me Li." Lily reached with one hand to pull on his arm to make him face her.

"Sev, we both have friends that the other does not approve of, I can't help that. I do though never want to lose you." Lily looked into his dark eyes her green ones brimming with tears.

"I told you before you'll never lose me, I'd die before I'd do anything to hurt you." Severus smiled at her finally his eyes losing the spark of anger that was there before.

Snape suddenly drew out his wand and sent sparks flying behind Lily, who jumped with a yelp as she turned around to see a small rat scurrying away.

Wormtail, that fink he was trying to spy on me. Lily thought angrily. I am so glad Sev, was here to get him.

"You might want to get your cat Crookshank to catch a few rats around here." Snape told her seriously, especially that rat, Snape thought bitterly.

"Yeah that's a good idea Sev." Lily looked back up into his beautiful black eyes.

"Good night Sev, maybe we can eat outside some time like we've done before a nice lunch just you and me?" Lily smiled at him as she leaned into him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'd like that a lot Lily. Do you need me to walk you to your common room?" Snape asked hopeful.

Lily grinned at him. "I think I'd like that come on." Lily held a hand out to him. Snape happily took it as the two walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

Lily blushed crimson as a few portraits gave out warning as they walked slowly toward the Gryffindor common room.

"Behave you two."

"Don't do anything improper now."

"Watch out for the hands girlie."

"They sure love to talk huh." Lily commented when they finally reached the corridor where the Fat Lady resided.

"Yeah but they all seem to enjoy talking to you more than anyone else in the school?" Snape said wonderingly. He had of course noticed that the picture of people loved talking to Lily all the time and did so any chance they had gotten.

"That's because we share secrets with her that we don't with others." The Fat Lady winked at them.

"What secrets?" Snape asked intrigued. What kind of secrets could she share with a picture?

"Sorry we've been sworn to secrecy and nothing will make us tell you."

The Fat Lady looked down fondly. "Did you have a good time dear?"

"Yeah I did, although not going is just as good too." Lily admitted. Having a dozen guys all undressing you with their eyes constantly were a bit wearing.

The Fat Lady nodded understandably as she swung open to let Lily inside.

"Good night Sev, take care ok." Lily gave him a hug and a small kiss on his cheek then climbed in through the hole.

Snape watched her crawl through the opening. He stood for a while, as the Fat Lady swung close again.

"She really does love you, you know."

"I hope so, I really love her." Snape walked off feeling that it must be true why else would the Fat Lady say it. Severus went back to his own common room and headed straight for his bed, he didn't feel like talking to his mates at this time, not with the kiss from Lily so fresh in his mind.

Lily though never got the chance to get to her bad, as soon as her feet landed on the floor of the common room, she had James wrapped around her holding her tight against him.

"Are you ok Evans, he didn't do anything to you did he?" James didn't want to admit he had been very worried about her and was wishing he had stayed behind to watch over her, but knew she would have resented his not trusting her.

Lily laughed into his shoulder as she snuggled up against him.

"No of course not Prongs, I've told you before I don't have to worry about Severus, he's been a friend to me since we were little, he'd never hurt me." Lily kissed his cheek.

"He called you…... You know before….." James said defensively as though trying to get her to see reason.

"Yes he did and he apologized to me." Lily smirked at him. "Besides you boys were not much help there, you don't need to be so mean to him really." Lily led James over to the couch sitting down.

"I don't see why not?" Sirius said in an innocent voice, looking up from his seat as though the idea to not be mean to him was foreign.

"You guys, you're terrible." Lily tossed a pillow at Sirius who caught it laughing.

"We try really we do." James agreed with her. James hauled her in close kissing her soundly on the lips. She better never forget she's all mine. He thought putting all his love and passion into the kiss.

"That's a great way to keep them quiet and in line." Lupin laughed. Lily threw a pillow at him too. She didn't see if it hit its mark since she was not ready to end the kiss.

The four through non-verbal mutual consent did not talk anymore about Snape that evening as they sat around the fire, talking about Slughorn's party and whether they wanted to go to any more of them.

"We could just get detention then we'd be free to have fun." Sirius told them an evil look in his pretty gray eyes.

Just then the portrait open and Wormtail crawled inside. Lily chucked a pillow at him, hitting him right in the face.

"Ooeewwweee what was that for Evans?" Peter said while holding his nose. Looking wide-eyed stunned at her.

The other boys were laughing hard.

"It was for you spying on me you sneak." Lily retorted angrily.

"So that's where he went, who'd have thought that of you Wormtail." Sirius remarked grinning brightly.

"Yeah well Snivellus already zapped a few hairs off my head and I'm missing my eye brows." Peter whined as he sat down by them.

Lily laughed at him. "Next times don't be so nosey." Why would he want to spy anyway, unless… nah they wouldn't send him to spy on me? Lily dismissed that thought right away.

Peter looked very embarrassed as he tried to sink into the cushion as far down as he could go. I can't believe Lily knew I was there, I hope she doesn't hate me. Peter thought desperately worried.

Talk had resumed and everyone had a good time after that. The four boys finally conceded that sleep was sounding like a good thing when they all headed for their own dormitories.

"You know I reckon Prongs, we could camp out down here if you want Lily's company in your bed?" Sirius said to him in an innocent voice.

"Watch it Padfoot." Lily said to him as she open the door to the girls' rooms. "I might take you up on it." Lily laughed as she headed up her own stairs as the door swung close to the sounds of catcalls and laughter.

Lily though did not sleep as restful as she'd have preferred, the same dreams of a little boy who looked so lonely came to her amid green light.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48.

Of course the end of January brought in Lily's birthday she was very excited to turn eighteen. She had a party with her friends in the common room. She was very happy to eat cake with them and dance to her favorite Muggle music on the wizard wireless that Alice had with her and was able to find a Muggle station on it. All of them were very impressed with its ability to find that when most believed it would only pick up magical music. She was quite drunk when the party ended falling asleep on the couch with James snuggled up to her feet. They were both glad it was Saturday so they didn't have to worry about classes.

It was now February and the holiday of love was soon approaching them. Lily was looking forward to the Hogsmeade visit; she was hoping to buy a gift for James. Lily smiled as she walked down the stairs to where a group of girls were waiting bundled up for the cold outside.

"So where are your Marauders?" Mary asked looking around her. It seemed to be the one-way people enjoy describing Lily and the four boys they were her Marauders.

"Lupin is with the others, they are going to go into town on their own. I wanted a chance to do girl things and buy a gift for James." Lily told her. Lily was happy that Mary and Remus were getting along so well.

Mary looked disappointed.

"I did tell them to meet up later at the Three Broomsticks for butterbeer."

Mary brightens considerable at this. She never told anyone she was putting out for Remus at least once a week now. She knew in her heart nothing would come of it but for now she loved the sex.

The group of five girls wandered from store to store looking at the merchandise.

"None of these are very good for a guy though?" Lily said as she picked up a box of flaming moths examining it.

"I know what you mean; I can't imagine giving a guy a purple shirt that says 'I'm bewitched by you'." Mary shuddered as she put the shirt back.

They continued to walk until they saw Honeydukes pronouncing the best gifts for your sweetie.

"Let's try it out; it can't be any worse right?" Lily led the way to the shop and walked into the warmth and wonderful mix smells of sweets.

After looking around the shop Lily found a sign that read, we make them up special.

Lily asked what the woman's sign meant.

"Well dear we can put your names on it and even add little gifts inside the chocolates." She beamed at Lily. "It'll be very special for the young man."

Lily smiled at last she found something that might be worthwhile to give to James.

Lily talked about what she wanted and what it should say. Then Lily pulled out a gold chain from her pocket, it was inside a clear plastic bag.

"I'd like this in it as well."

"Of course it's very beautiful." The woman smiled then asked her one more question.

"Anything else I can do for you?"

She could tell Lily was on the verge of asking but was looking apprehensive at her friends.

"Yes could you." Lily pulled out a second gold chain. "Place this in a chocolate with the same thing written but to SS, instead and have it sent to him?"

"Of course dear, don't worry." The woman took the two necklaces and the big chocolate hearts to be filled with chocolate butter cream and a necklace each.

Lily left feeling much better now that she had found a good gift for James and one for Severus since she was still feeling pangs of guilt and her love for him that she had given up trying to rebuff.

It was the morning of Valentines and Lily had walked down to the Great Hall with James and the other three boys to sit at the table to eat and talk. The place was decorated in red and pink with small cherubs floating around the place, playing on little harps. A few fairies were also flitting around the place, sending a dazzling light display around the hall.

About half way through breakfast the post owls arrived. Lily looked up to see an owl flying toward them. She was pleased when the owl landed in front of James, lifting his leg to him. James grinned pleased and proud as he untied the package and opened it up to see a large double heart chocolate with writing on it.

James

True love always prospers and grows.

My love for you will never die.

Love Lily.

Lily felt her self-blushing hard now. "I know I know it's corny." Lily admitted. James hauled her close to him kissing her gently. "It's great Lily I love it." James kissed her some more.

Lily looked over to the Slytherin table she could see Severus looking at his own chocolate. He looked over at her and smiled gently while mouthing thank you. Lily beamed at him. "Love you." Lily mouth to him she didn't want anyone else to know.

Snape grew red with pleasure. This causes others to wonder what kind of gift he received. Most figured it was something dirty.

"Oh you might want to eat carefully." Lily told James who looked worried.

"Why it's not filled with cock roaches is it?" James asked taking a bite.

"No silly." Lily laughed. "You'll see though." James continued to eat when four owls suddenly dropped in front of Lily.

Lily gasped surprised she looked at them all, they had several heart shape balloons with a large bouquet of dark red roses and a bouquet of lilies and the last owl had a large heart shape box of candies.

"James you didn't?" Lily sounded stunned as she started to loosen up the packages from the owls who took off at once.

"It's a time to declare love so I did." James told her simply a quirky smile on his face.

Lily smiled pleased at him.

"You're sweet James." Lily had the last one free of the package when another owl swooped in carrying a package to its leg.

"James." Lily stammered as she undid that one.

"Uuh not I, I only got these four things." James looked very suspicious at the long box, "Whose it from?"

"Don't know yet." Lily opens the package it was a gold bracelet with an old fashion English L dangling from it. There was no note with it, as Lily looked for a card or something to identify the sender. Lily had a sneaking hunch who; it was as she looked over at the Slytherin table.

Lily smiled as she saw Snape grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you." Lily mouthed to him, "Love you."

Lily looked to see James scowling at her.

"You gonna accept that from him?" James muttered.

"Oh like you won't be receiving several crush notes from girls who wouldn't love a chance to win your heart from me." Lily leaned in close to whisper to him. "I love you James, please don't be mad."

James was mollified quickly as he put his arm around her waist.

"Alright as long as you remember how much I love you and want you always." James kissed her, the others were so use to it this was ignored as commonplace now. He did receive several cards and some goodies. He wasn't interested in eating them since he knew what some of the girls around here did to get a guy.

The first class was Transfiguration and the students were all busy working on learning to transform themselves. Lily, James, Sirius and Remus all decided not to tell their teacher that they already knew how and were quite good at it. They instead pretended to be trying to get it right with the others. The most anyone had gotten was a dog's tail wagging behind them.

The four had fun watching the class struggle to learn how to do it.

"Why don't we just transform parts of ourselves to see how that works?" Lily whispered as she watched the others.

"Sounds good to me." James concentrated and was suddenly looking through a stags face with his body.

"Ooh great one."

Soon all four of them had animal heads with their human bodies.

"Yes this is very difficult transformation and if you succeed you will need to register with the Ministry of Magic what you become and what your markings are." McGonagall said as she walked around the room.

"Very funny now lets see if you can get the rest of your bodies to follow suit." McGonagall told them as she walked over to them.

James soon had stag legs and a small tail before he returned to normal.

"Very good James, I'd expect nothing less from you." McGonagall looked at the others who all took the hint and started to change their bodies almost but not quite there.

Snape watched as Lily became part of a doe that fit her Patronus, he wanted more then anything to change into a stag to match her but James was already a stag and he didn't want to be associated with him in that way. Snape did succeed in changing into a large black panther. He changed back since he didn't want his teacher to see and insist on him regerstering with the ministry.

McGonagall was very pleased to reward them all twenty points for managing such a difficult task; they were also rewarded with no homework at the end of the day.

There was in the early evening a Quiddich match going on, it was Gryffindor against Hufflepuff. Lily had promised James she would indeed go to the game and cheer him on to victory.

Lily sat in the stands with the rest of the school, watching as the players all flew out to the field amid cheering and applause. Lily didn't see Severus among the watching Slytherin crowd.

Lily tried to stamp down on the irrational feeling of jealousy that he may be holed up in the Room of Requirement with some other girl or testing his luck in his room. She knew it was foolish to be jealous but she found it hard not to be, he was her first love and the first man for her to be with and have a child with, she couldn't help the irrational feelings she had toward him.

The game was going well for the Gryffindor team they were ahead by eighty points, when James flew out to the middle of the field and brought out his wand to write in the air. Lily blushed as people around her laughed and teased her about the initials LE and JP now hanging in the air for all to see.

Lily cheered with the others as James started to fly fast toward the other teams' goal post; he had seen Quaffle and was going fast for the goal post. James threw it through the muddle one just as their Seeker caught the Snitch with several hands width to spare, as the Hufflepuff Seeker was unable to catch up to Sirius on his newer broomstick.

James did a lap of honor then surprised Lily by flying down to her and lifting her from her seat, taking her around the field with him among more cat calls and wolf whistles.

"You are such a show off Prongs." Lily kissed him as they flew around before coming in for landing, "Party Gryffindor common room!" James yelled as his teammates ran over to him followed by Sirius, Remus and Peter. They were all slapping his back and cheering for their victory.

The group walked all arms wrapped around each other as they made their way to the common room and an enjoyable night of partying, even if they did have classes tomorrow.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

The next few weeks went well, the Gryffindor team was ahead on house points, and James was still the Quiddich hero. Lily a few times had to remind James that she was only dating him because he had deflated his overly large ego and that he'd need to come back to earth before she started to date some other boy. This was accidentally over heard by a group of boys walking by them who all eagerly told her they'd be glad to take over for James. James for his part was not amused and promised to jinx the lot of them if they forgot she was his girl.

Lily walked off laughing; James looked surprised then ran off after her.

"I just hope any kids we have, have my personality, I'm not sure this school could take another one like you." Lily had told him as they walked down the hall and a group of girls all tittered excitably at James while waving their hands and winking at him. James ego would always grow accessibly with this attention. Lily would smack the back of his head to deflate it for him. Afterwards James hauled her to a dark corner to snog.

James after that had brought his ego down and was back again to being his sweet pleasant self. He was also excited that she talked about them having children together.

Lily had been worried about something else though, she seemed to see less and less of Severus. She had not known where he was on their free times and had hoped among the chilling days of walking through the halls she would see him and be able to say hello.

Lily didn't voice her concerns though, she knew James would not be fussed about not seeing him and her other friends would only laugh saying it was a relief to not have him around.

Lily did see him in classes, but he never approached her or she thought acknowledged that she was even in the classroom.

Lily fretted about it but was also so busy with school work and learning all the new and more advanced magic they had to know for their NEWTS, she had been hoping that he was just very busy himself with school work and was holed up in his common room studying. Of course March meant a birthday party for James who was now eighteen. He though said it was not a big deal since you became an adult at seventeen so this one was just another birthday for him. Lily told him muggles consider is a big deal so to deal with her giving him a party. The work party though made it easier to handle.

The Easter Holliday had soon arrived with a very windy April; the wind was rattling all the windows and causing people to be blown off course as they walked through the yard to their outdoor classes. Lily had bought James a large chocolate egg with their initials on it. The egg was also filled with Bertie Botts every flavor beans. Lily was very surprised with the chocolate rabbit with golden eyes that turned out to be real earrings. Lily cleaned the chocolate off and put the earrings on. She loved them and was quite happy to lavish James with many kisses. He was just as happy to encourage her to lavish him with more kisses.

That night they had planned an outing again, they felt the time was right to have some fun before they graduated and before Moony's little furry problem.

The five of them were quietly sneaking through the halls toward the Forbidden Forest.

Lily was whispering as she held up a small blue bottle. "I have this so if we have a bit too much to drink we can still get sober before we're caught or anything."

Lily showed the bottle to the boys who were all looking at it with interest.

"What is it?" James asked curiously taking it from her for closer inspection.

Lily smiled as they ducked down behind a suit of armor as a few ghosts floated by.

"It's call sobering solution, no matter how drunk you are this will instantly sober you up. I got the idea from Sluggy; I figured it's what he had given us before. I don't want to end up like that again. We've been lucky so far in ducking out of his little meetings but if we're caught again I doubt we'll be able to get out of it."

"That's my girl." James kissed her cheek. He was very proud of her skills. He slipped the small bottle back into her pocket. Sirius, Remus and Peter all thanked her for making it.

"Looks like the coast is clear, let's head out." Sirius told them as they all started to walk on again. They saw no one as they walked out the front door. Once outside the five of them changed with Peter climbing up onto Prongs antlers and started to lope across the lawn toward the woods.

About half way through the woods Lily slowed to a walk then stopped altogether. The four boys looked at her in surprise. James and Sirius changed back with a small pop.

"What's wrong Evans, I thought you were in great shape?" Sirius asked her with a smirk.

Lily popped back into her form. "I am, but if all you guys want to do is look at the centaur fillies boobs I'm going to go off and explore something else."

The guys looked embarrassed and shuffled their feet around.

"Come on what… makes you think that's what we're doing?" James asked without looking her in the eye.

"Hmmm let me think oooh yeah. The centaur village is that way and the females never leave it." Lily said with a touch of sarcasm, while pointing off to the woods.

"You guys have fun; I'll see ya in the village later." Lily popped back to her own doe form and cantered off in another direction.

"Girls they just don't get it." Sirius was watching after her fleeing form. "Ah well lets go." Sirius changed back to his large black dog form and headed off with James looking apprehensively after her. James finally changed into his stag form and followed his friends.

Lily walked quietly through the forest, now since she was alone she didn't want to disturb any of the odd things that lived in here. Lily did cast a few glances behind her in the hope that James at least had followed her instead. She gave a few snorts of disgust when she didn't notice him back there.

Boys'. She thought with antipathy. She walked farther along looking around at the trees and shrubs to see what wild animals she saw around her when she started to hear voices. Lily slowed down even more to try and discern the sound and the intent of the voices.

Lily peeked in through some branches to see a group all in black masks and long black capes. There was an older man who looked positively creepy making Lily's skin crawl. Lily was sure she knew who he was even if she had never seen him. It was He-who-must-not-be-named.

Lily couldn't for the life of her figure out why he was in the Forbidden Forest with a group of his followers, the most evil Death Eaters.

Lily felt her feet were now frozen to the ground as she listens to him talking about the assignments he wanted them to fulfill for him.

"Some of you shall be finished with school soon and I will have even more challenging assignments for you to complete. I also have something special in mind for you, something that will fit your personality perfectly." The cold voice was enough to make Lily feel like fainting with fear.

"Thank you master, I am most grateful." The person bowed their head to him.

Lily backed up a step she knew that voice only too well, and this scene was chilling her to her very soul now. Lily stepped on a twig, which snap with a loud crack, the Death Eaters and Voldermort all turned to the sound. Lily froze as a deer in headlights would.

Snape had walked over quickly being closest to the sound. It seemed as though he was there before Lily had taken another breath.

Lily looked at him with her wide green scared eyes as he looked at her with his black endless night sky eyes through a horrible black mask.

"Nothing but a deer, it ran off." Snape said as he turned back to the group. Lily felt as though she was going to pass out as she back up another step. Lily was very unsure what to do or think now.

Voldermort nodded feeling reassured. "Now Snape, I want you to train Igor to be a spy and to fade into the background as you do." He looked over at Igor a slight smile on his face. "It seems he is enjoying his self-raping the young woman but I need him to be more useful to me than that,"

"I understand sir," Snape grinned he knew only too well that Igor raped any female that he was given a chance with even after they had died. He had told him several times it was creepy but Igor would just laugh and say. "It's their punishment before and after death."

"Now I shall also give you some other things to do for me but that shall be in private," He looked at Snape the others in the group looking sulky. He turned around looking at his most loyal Death Eaters, including many of their fathers who had brought their sons and daughters into his family.

"Just the same you have your orders, back to your school and we shall meet again." Voldermort turned on the spot and was gone. The older men were also gone in a pop. The others all started talking excitably as they headed back for the school. Lily could hear Bellatrix LeStrange loud annoying cackle as she talked and laugh before she popped out of the woods.

Lily didn't dare move in case someone heard her, she had heard about them using animals as target practice and had no desire for them to use her for it. She had even less desire to let them know she was out of school as a doe alone in the woods. The Death Eaters voices were now very dim; she felt they were sufficiently far enough away she could leave without them seeing her.

Lily took a step back ready to bounce away from here when a voice stopped her.

"Li, what are you doing here?" Severus was stunned to have found her out here in the woods.

Lily cursed under her breath she knew she gave herself away as she turned to look at Severus; he had taken his mask off and was standing looking sadly at her.

Lily turned away, her deer eyes somehow filling with tears.

Lily jumped as a hand moved along her furry back.

"I know it's you Li, you think I wouldn't know your eyes even in deer form. I also saw you in deer form parts in class remember?" Snape ran his hand along her neck, Lily shivered.

"Li are… I mean….. You're not sc.. Scared of me are you?" The pain in his voice was potent and stung her heart.

Lily took a step away from him, her whole body shivering.

"Li you've known I've joined up since our fifth year here." Snape told her softly. He thought maybe it was seeing it here in the reality of it that scared her or maybe the other Death Eaters.

A loud pop was heard as Lily rounded on him. "What do you mean I've known since fifth year, I didn't, I can't… why Sev, why." Lily burst into tears and popped back into doe form and ran as fast as her legs would carry her away.

Severus was left standing there in confusion as he watched her disappear into the dark.

"Did someone modify your memory of it? But who did and why?" Snape asked no one he turned to walk off toward the school his heart feeling even heavier than before.

By the time Snape had made it to the school, he had come to the conclusion that it was James Potter and his mates who had made her forget that part of her life and then wondered what else they made her forget about him. Snape was feeling even more resentment toward the Marauders now. He walked into the common room to see his house mates all gathered around the fire place.

"What took you so long?" Igor asked sounding amused.

"It better not be another girl." Narcissa told him sticking her bottom lip out.

"No I was just getting a snack from the kitchen." Severus told them taking a seat in an arm chair. He was surprised when Narcissa got up and sat in his lap.

"Did you bring me something?" She asked batting her eye lashes.

"Uh sure here have this." Severus told her handing her a crème puff. She squealed happily taking the sweet from him. Severus raised one eye brow at her wondering what was so thrilling about it. He sighed at this time wondering when she would get off his lap and return to her own seat. Narcissa though had settled in on his lap and had no desire to leave it. He tried to talk normally with his friends looking around her while she licked her fingers slowly of crème.

Lily had made it into the town of Hogsmeade and went straight to the Hog Head inn.

Lily had ordered five glasses of fire whiskey expecting the boys to show up soon. After she drank the first five, she ordered five more of them. Lily sipped her own glass more slowly so the boys would have their drinks ready for when they showed up.

Lily though had finished these drinks as well. She was feeling very emotional right now and felt the tears leak through her closed eyelids as she remembered Snape in his black cape and mask, she suddenly didn't like him in black. She was also becoming even more irate with James and the others. She ordered another round of five. Lily drank them with gusto. Lily tried to stand up fell back then finally managed to get up and stagger to the bar.

"I wansss fivsss morsssssss." Lily hiccup then cried out. "BOYS"

Lily stood crying at the bar when the barman walked around. Alberforth pulled Lily around to face the door.

"You've had enough kiddo, head back to school." Alberforth gave Lily a little push out the door. "Good night Lily Evans."

"Niihtsss mezzz tooosss." Lily burst into tears again and yelled "BOYS."

Lily walked slowly toward what she hoped was the school, it seemed to be some where she thought as her mind screamed at her over and over.

Why is he, why didn't they show up why did he where are they?

"Lily"

Lily stopped to look around; she saw James and his mates come running up to her. She cried some more.

"Where are you going…? Are you drunk?" James asked her. James tried to reach into her pockets to remove the small bottle. Lily batted his hand away.

"Youze BOYS" Lily didn't seem able to come up with a better description. She glared such anger and hate at them right now the other three boys backed up a few steps unsure if they wanted to get that close to an drunk angry girl

James made another bid for the bottle and was successful this time. "Here Lily take a drink of this." James held the bottle to her.

"Dun wantits." Lily turned to leave with another yell of "BOYS"

James grabbed her from behind and pulled her to a stop and quickly tipped the bottle to her mouth. Lily's head cleared and she was able to stand upright. Lily looked at the four boys who seemed to think the worse was finally over. They all backed up several feet as she glared at them, her eyes thin slits of green fire.

"You low life despicable no good scum's, how could, you do that to me! How could you let that happen and why weren't you there when. When…"A loud resounding smack rent through the night air as Lily slapped James upside the head. Lily burst into tears turn and changed into a deer instantly and ran off into the dark.

"What happen?" James asked scared and bewildered holding his cheek.

"I don't know but she seemed ready to kill, I didn't think she had it in her?" Sirius said awed.

"I wonder what will happen when she realizes she's not heading to the school." Remus commented.

"Ah man we need to find her and get her to the school." James said but then a second later before he could change to a stag a doe ran head long into him knocking him over as it cantered full tilt to the school.

"I guess she figured it out." Lupin said as though this was an everyday occurrence. He had a smirk playing over his face before they burst into laughter.

The four boys rushed off toward the school James leading the way his heart beating hard as he worried about Lily.

The four boys walked inside keeping to the shadows and watchful for any teachers who might be heading by.

They made it in good time to the common room. James woke the Fat Lady up, with the password, Pastybuns

They crawled in expecting to see Lily by the fire waiting to talk to them and with hope calm enough not to scare them with just a look.

"Where is she, the girl's dormitories?" he asked worried for the love of his life.

"Most likely, but no way to find out since we can't go up there," Sirius looked at the girls' door with the other boys wondering if she might come down.

"I'm gonna wait here for her." James flopped down on a chair, looking apprehensive. "She might come back down or maybe someone will come out and I can ask them to get her."

"We'll wait with ya." Sirius took another seat, with Peter and Remus taking seats as well. They went to speculating what could have been wrong. James worried it was because he went off with his mates to look at bare chest fillies.

It was at least a half hour of silence when the portrait opened up. The four boys looked to see Lily crawling in through it and stepping down lightly her face down cast.

"Evans, where were you?" James asked worried as he turned in his seat, clearly expecting her to come over to him. Lily looked up at him her eyes red and puffy, but glaring at them just the same.

She said nothing as she headed toward the girls rooms. James jumped up and bounded over the furniture and ran toward Lily catching her before she reached the door.

"Lily what's wrong?" James asked the sound of anguish in his voice.

"I– am –not– talking –to –you, –let –go –of–me." Lily said in a cold controlled voice.

"NO!" James pulled her toward him trying to make her face him.

The other three boys quickly headed for the boys rooms. James and Lily had not noticed them leaving.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you'd be so mad about us looking at the fillies, if I had known we wouldn't have gone." James tried to pull her into his embrace. Lily pushed him back.

"I am not mad about that!" Lily turned to grab the door when James once again grabbed her.

"What then please tell me?" James asked pleading in his voice.

Lily stood her body trembling in pain and fear.

James wrapped his arms around her stroking her back gently. "I love you Evans, I'll do anything to make you feel better." James said softly.

"There isn't anything you can do." Lily said into his chest, she still had not wrapped her own arms around him.

"Try me if not I'll fake it well." James continued to hold her close. "Please Lily don't cut me out of your emotions."

Lily looked up into his hazel eyes. "I …. I ….. Can't …. Not yet." Lily turned from his embrace and flung open the door running up the stairs. James ran up the stairs after her a loud clanging happen and the stairs went flat turning into a slide.

Lily had come, sliding fast back down the stairs to land hard on top of James who was lying on the floor in the common room.

"What did you do that for?" Lily huffed as she stood up.

"Because I'm not letting you go up there and ignore me, I want you to talk to me whether you want to or not."

Lily was glaring at him. "Fine then if you're going to be that way." Lily walked over to the large stuff couch and flopped down hard on to it. James sat down next to her; he was going to put an arm around her but changed his mind at the last moment.

"What is it?"

Lily looked at him her eyes filling tears. "After I left you I … I saw a group of Death…..Eaters." Lily didn't get a chance to say more.

"What are you ok they didn't hurt you did they?" James asked alarmed.

Lily smiled warmly at him. "No they didn't know I was there. Well not really, the one who saw me didn't tell them. But he said… he said I knew…" Lily leaned against James shoulder holding him with one hand. "He said I knew since fifth year… I don't though how could he do this …. How?" Lily cried as she cuddled closer to him.

James knew whom she meant by who? It stung him that she still cared so much for him, but he accepted that it was a part of her and he would love her regardless of it.

"I'm sorry Evans part of it's my fault." James hoped she wouldn't be to upset. Lily didn't move away just asked from her face buried in his shoulder.

"How?"

He figure it was time to confess. "I uhhh….. I wiped it… from your…memory."

Lily stiffens and James rush on. "I know it wasn't right but you were so upset I wanted to ease your burden, I'm sorry."

Lily said nothing as she held him her eyes leaking tears finally she talked softly. "Is there anything else I should know about?" Lily was worried about what else she might learn this night.

James looked dubious and on the verge of telling her the truth. "Can we talk about it later?" James asked finally.

Lily looked up at him her eyes full of fear and unease. "It's that bad?"

"Well it's what prompted me to do it; the other part was kind of a secondary. I did really just want to save you pain."

Lily nodded in understanding her eyes still red and puffy her face wet along with James robes. "Would you mind just holding me?" Lily finally asked. James pulled her in letting her cuddle up to him and gently stroking her soft face as she fell asleep with her head in his lap.

"I'm really sorry Evans, if I'd have known you'd run into him like that I'd have never modify your memory." James fell asleep very uneasily as he felt guilt over Lily.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

The sun was shining through the long windows of the common room. Lily felt something muscular under her head. Lily blinked a few times to rid her self of the lingering sleep, the first thing she saw was Sirius leaning down looking in her face.

"Comfy Evans?"

"Wha ? " Lily sat up right to realize her pillow was James leg. Lily smiled as she looked at him; his head was tilted to one side with a small amount of drool leaking out. Lily giggled she looked sleepily at Sirius who was sitting with Remus. They were both smiling as though they caught them naked instead of fully dressed.

"Morning guys how are you?" Lily asked the events of last night completely in the back of her head.

"We're fine you though are the one who had gotten drunk and tried to take James face off." Sirius laughed. Remus elbowed him.

"There are more gentle ways of telling her." Remus scolded him.

"Hey I left out the part where she pretended to be a battering ram." Sirius said innocently with a smirk on his handsome face.

Lily looked horrified; she looked at James but saw nothing on this side of his face. She had hit him on the other side of his face.

"Prongs?" Lily said attentively, worried about how he might be feeling after last night row.

Lily gave his shoulder a small shake. "Prongs, are you… ok?" Lily asked again.

"Hey why would he be ok, his lady beat him up last night?" Sirius said more seriously his eyes full of laughter. Lily's eyes filled with tears.

Lupin elbowed him again. "He's kidding you Evans don't worry James won't be mad."

"Sure he won't." Sirius said then burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked confused and worried.

"You kiddo, he won't care you know that, but your freaking out anyway." Sirius reached over and gave her a hug, "Silly girl."

"You trying to make time with my girl" A sleepy James asked with a yawn.

"Hey if your asleep?" Sirius left the rest unsaid as Lily disengaged with him and grabbed onto James.

"James, you're not mad at me; are you?" Lily asked him as she held him tight.

"Mad, why would I be mad?" James asked his arms wrapped around her small waist.

"I hurt you last night; I was so upset….. I'm sorry I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Lily kissed his uninjured cheek.

James smiled pleased he nuzzled his face into her neck whispering to her. "I'd never be mad at you for that. I know you were upset and I understand why and I should have stayed with you. Besides I don't need unavailable boobs when I have yours right here." James reached up and gave her right one a squeeze a little bit of humor in his voice.

"Oh anytime you want love anytime." Lily smiled happily feeling as though it was going to be ok; she just had to talk to Snape next.

The other two boys looked envious but said nothing to them as they watched with wishful smiles on their faces.

"Well now that you two are ok, let's go join Wormtail for breakfast, I'm starved." Sirius stood up with a stretch.

"Sounds good, but next time you guys leave me to get drunk alone I'll curse the lot of you." Lily warned them.

"Hey we may just have to curse you for getting drunk without us?" James told her seriously.

"I have to agree, hey how many drinks did you have?" Lupin asked.

Lily thought for a moment. "I'm not sure around ummm fifteen or so, I'm not sure the bartender finally told me I had too much and to get to school." Lily laughed as she remembered what happen when she got to school.

"Besides you guys don't have much to complain about I'm the one who got caught."

Lily told them as she climbed out of the hole behind the portrait.

"WHAT?" James yelled as he scrambled quickly after her with Sirius and Remus following after her.

"What do you mean you got caught?" James asked her as she was smirking at him.

"Yeah I did, I also have detention for a week. I just didn't feel like altering his memory so I took my punishment for being out past time." Lily walked on with the boys following after her looking horrified.

"Damn Lily why didn't you say something?" James asked her as he grabbed her hand in his.

"Other things had been making me madder than that last night."

The four walked into the Great Hall, a few people looked around and were all whispering to each other.

"What's going on?" James asked as he sat down with Lily next to him and Remus and Sirius on the other side of her. Peter was across from them eating waffles with Hestia and Mary.

"I'd hazard a guess it's that hand print bruise on your face." Lupin said as though this was a common thing. He never noticed Mary giving him a soulful hopeful look of love on her face.

"What?" James snatched up a spoon and tried looking in it at his reflection.

"Huh, I guess I do have one there. I dunno I think it looks…. kinda cool what do you think?" James asked Sirius who was looking at it critically.

"I'd say it's a look you can pull off and if nothing else we can tell people that it's a lucky bruise and that your luck has never been better." Sirius smirked at Lily. "People will be lined up for a good wallop from our little Evans here." Sirius laughed as he gave her a one-arm hug.

"Thanks Padfoot, I'll have so much fun smacking people around." Lily laughed dryly.

"I would." Sirius said surprised she didn't think this was a great thing.

"You would, Padfoot you would." Lily started to laugh with the others as they ate several different types of breakfast food. Peter left before they did telling them. "I have to get my homework its late and Sprout will have my head if I don't turn it in today.

The four had left for the classes and were happily talking about what they could do the next time they went out.

They had met up with Wormtail at the greenhouses after breakfast.

"Hey good to see you, Evans," Wormtail told her a small smile on his face.

"Good to see you Wormtail how is everything?" she asked him wondering how he was doing not sharing many of their classes.

"Not too bad, I'm just glad it's Friday and we have no classes tomorrow, I want to sleep in."

"Me too, although I wouldn't mind; going out on Saturday!" Lily told them. "At least until after my detention is up."

Peter looked surprised by this but seem to have no words come to mind.

"Hey let's get inside; I'd like to get class over with." Sirius said as he walked up to the green house door and opens it to find Professor Sprout standing just inside the door cover in dirt.

"Oh hello, Sirius how are, you today?"

"Real good Professor Sprout, how are you?" Sirius asked very politely as he walked over to look at the pot she had filled with dirt and a small stubby plant that was spitting out black gel.

"Errr what is it?" Sirius couldn't help but ask what it was.

"Oh this it's a new plant I had gotten, a tricky little bugger called, Darkness gel very rare, I only have a few for people to share among themselves. We'll be repotting them and feeding them." Sprout seemed positively thrilled.

"What do they eat?" Lily asked attentively.

"Bugs mostly, but they will take small baby rodents when they can."

Sirius laughed as he looked at Peter who looked sick.

"So, once the rest are here we can get on with it. I think you five will work well together with a plant between you." Professor Sprout handed a plant in a cramp little pot and a much larger pot to them with a lot of dragon fertilizer.

They had fun feeding the small plant that made gooey slurping noises as it ate the bugs. Sirius teased Peter telling him they could feed him to the plant when he changed.

It was a good class and everyone had fun talking and feeding. The class went quickly and the four were now walking to their next class.

Lily noticed that Snape was standing alone by a pillar in the courtyard watching them.

Lily grabbed James arm and pulled him to a stop.

"James I'll catch up to you in class." Lily whispered.

James looked suspicious then nodded his head. "Be careful Lily, umm remember I love you." James gave her a fast kiss on the cheek then followed after his friends.

"I love you," She whispered to him.

Lily smiled as she watched him walking away. Lily then headed toward Snape who quickly looked around the place as she drew near him.

"Hello Sev, I ummm." Lily didn't have a clue what to say now that she was here.

"So what happen to Potter?" Snape asked without much concern in his voice.

"Huh happen?" Lily was wondering what he meant then she giggled. "Oh the umm bruise on his face, I sorta uh lost my temper… last night." Lily looked very red in the face she shuffled her feet a bit.

"You did that?" The surprised was quite evident in his voice.

"Yeah I guess I had a few to many drinks and well next thing I knew I was even angrier and hit him hard then ran him down in my doe form." Lily bit her lower lip again as she felt the red growing darker on her face.

Lily looked up surprised as Snape started laughing hysterically. "That's my little Muggle girl." Snape told her as he pulled her into a hug.

Lily's arms went around his waist comfortably.

"Sev, I'm sorry I know now that you told me, but it seems I umm couldn't…. remember it … because." Lily tried to speak but felt her throat tighten up.

"Your mind was modified?" Snape asked her gently.

"Yes, I'm real sorry, but … it wasn't done to me to hurt me." Lily assured him as she felt him tighten up.

Snape relaxed against her. "I know Li; I understand James just wanted to help you. I just hope he didn't make you forget anything else about us, he… didn't, did he?"

Lily laughed against his chest. "No it was just that."

"Good because if you forgot the last time we made love to each other I'd haul you right up to the Room of Requirement right now and remind you of it." The conviction in his voice told Lily he was serious.

"I'd enjoy it too." Lily told him honestly. "Please though Sev, if you can get away from the Death Eaters. I worry about you, if something happen to you I couldn't stand it, I'd die without you around me." Lily told him as she snuggled in even closer to him.

Snape was at a loss for words so just held her tight.

They held each other for several more minutes, neither talking just listening to the sound of the other ones breathing. After a while Lily looked up into Severus face.

"I should probably let you go for now. I …. Please Sev, be careful for me, get away from them, please." Lily strokes his face with one hand hoping he would leave right now.

Snape smiled sadly at her, he didn't have the heart to tell her that leaving would surely mean his death and it was probably this reason that her memory was modified.

"Don't worry Li, I'm always careful, I'll see you in class." Snape bent down kissing her cheek. Lily let out a small sigh of pleasure. Snape turned to leave heading for the Great Hall. Lily stood wondering if he meant he'd be careful while being with them, or careful about leaving them, she wish she knew for sure.

"Love you Sev." Lily told him softly even though he would never hear it; she wanted him to know in some unsaid way that her love for him had never died.

Lily joined the Marauders at their next class and was glad to reassure James that she was fine and very happy to be his girl and that her mind in no way had been modified by Snape.

James seemed to feel reassured by this and was happy to give her a lot of hugging and kisses, while the teacher was distracted. Sirius, Peter and Remus were glad to tease them about failing this class just so they could remain here smooching in the back of the class.

The rest of the day went well; Lily smiled and winked at Snape as he walked past to his common room as they headed to their own common room. The boys never did anything to each other in her present, although she had not known this. She would have cursed the lot of them had she known they were still into hexing each other at any opportunity when she wasn't around them.

For now though everything looked peaceful and the days were becoming warmer and warmer as the month of April passed and a soft fuzzy warm May arrived at Hogwarts.

Students were looking forward to the end of the school year and some like Lily and James were looking forward to graduating and moving on to more things and marriage as James continued to hint at as they neared the end of school.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

As May slid by in a haze of homework and studying the students of their seventh year were given a surprising announcement at breakfast during their last two weeks of May.

At the start of dinner Dumbledore had stood up to speak, the place had gone quiet for he normally spoke only at the times of the feast at the beginning and ending of the school year.

"I have a fun and exciting new announcement. As you know we shall soon be saying good bye to our seventh year students, who will be making their way out in the world of magic and going on to learn new and more exciting things. We had decided that to ease the pressure of studying for their NEWTS that we would engage them in a little competition."

Several seventh year students looked excited about this a few like Peter looked glum. A few whispered conversations started up about this.

"We had a bit of a split decision on this one part of how they shall compete, we had decided on teams."

This brightens Peter up considerable.

"Now the next biggest hurdle for us was how to do the teams. We had finally decided on five to a team, the second hurdle was whether we kept it to the houses or mixed the houses up. We had a harder time deciding this factor so we then decided to do both. The first part of the competition would be house teams against each other then we shall mix you all up randomly and you shall compete with others from other houses and find out how well you work with others and against ones who may be your friend, or greatest love."

Lily felt for certain he was looking at her when he said this. She hoped she wasn't blushing now.

"Now we shall let the seventh year student pick their own teams for their houses and then we shall pick the names for the mix teams after the first half of competition ends."

Dumbledore smiled at them all. "So if you would like to talk amongst your selves and bring up a piece of parchment with the members of your teams to us before the day is out."

"Alright I think we have our five team mates." James said looking at Lily and his friends.

"We can't lose with all of us on the same team." Sirius said confidently.

Lily brought out a piece of parchment from her bag.

"Ok then let me write down our names." Lily quickly wrote out the names in very pretty handwriting and handed the parchment to James.

"Will you take it up for me?" Lily asked sweetly.

"Of course," James took the paper from her and ran up the aisle between the tables to the teachers' table. Several-watched looking glum knowing how strong their team would be and disappointed they were not part of it.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore." James said politely. "I have our list." He handed the parchment to Dumbledore a pleased grin on his face.

"I would have been most surprised had you not had the list." Dumbledore smiled at him. James beamed back at him. He knew it was leaving the other five in their house with each other but he figured they would already anticipate that when Frank Longbottom walked up with a piece of paper with the last five Gryffindors on it.

"We have a great bunch of friends." He always enjoys telling others how great his friends were.

"Yes you do, and thank you James." He enjoyed watching their friendship endure all through school.

"Hello Frank," he greeted the other student taking the paper from him.

"Hello sir, we are all in agreement." Frank told him handing him the paper with Alice, Marlene Hestia and Mary's name on it.

James walked quickly back his face couldn't help but smile like the wolf who caught the lamb.

"Knew he'd figured we teamed up." James said as he sat back down, his arm going around Lily's waist.

"Like there would be doubt about that." Lupin chuckled.

"I wonder what we'll do?" Peter asked in a small worried voice.

"Don't fret Wormtail, we'll all be working together, we'll have no problems." Sirius told him confidently.

Wormtail seemed to brighten at this; he did trust them to carry him through. They had always helped him with his schoolwork even for the classes they didn't take with him. He was always amazed how they knew things about the subject they didn't take.

Two days later the competition was set up and ready for the teams to compete with each other.

The first competition was set up as an obstacle course, where they would have to manage to make their way through transfiguring creatures that would do them harm, not death just some cuts and bruises. The teachers insisted on that. They would have to deal with various types of plants that were out to slow them down and charm things to make their way through, it was of course essential they work together since the things were set up that if you did not work together you would not make it through. The last would be to make a large potion that would be essential in working together to make it, it was not a one person potion and would go catastrophically wrong if you didn't help and work together to make it. Total trust in the other person was a must.

The teams would compete in sections, it would be the first set of four teams of five people, one team from each house then the next set would compete followed by the next and the winning teams of the each sets would go on to the next competition, with each test becoming harder each time.

The Marauders were to go in the next set of four teams. They were watching from the bleachers that were normally used for the Quiddich games. Lily watched, as Snape who was in the first round with Avery, Narcissa, Dorothy and Mulciber were the first team from Slithering.

Lily hoped his team did well they were calling themselves the Purist. Lily smirked at that since Snape was half and half but never bothered to tell others about his Muggle father. Lily figured she was one of few at school who knew this about him. It was obvious that his friends had not known. She completely understood why he didn't tell them about his father.

It had been fun to watch as the Hufflepuff team barely made it through the charming portion of the obstacle course as the dishes they were supposed to charm into dancing were instead fighting.

Lily cheered with the others as the teams made some great moves and some disastrous moves when it came to the potion which team Raven of Ravenclaw couldn't seem to agree with each other on the best way to make it and who should do what. It ended up with the potion bubbling up and spurting large amount of thick hot goop into the air burning people that had the unfortunate luck of having it fall on them. Lily had quickly made up a protective bubble around them so any goop that landed near them slid down the clear bubble onto the ground leaving them safe.

The other Gryffindor team that was competing only had one disastrous moment when they were transfiguring a large potbelly pig into a dining table and it became a large couch with a pig snout in the middle. Lily felt their chances were pretty good to move on. Their potion at least was not attacking anyone.

At the end of the competition, the teachers walked through to examine the teams' efforts.

After some deliberation Dumbledore spoke up.

"The teams, to move on to the next competition, are team Slytherin, the Purist and team Cool of Hufflepuff."

People cheered and clapped, Lily felt bad for her friends they were not it seemed moving on.

The two winning teams cheered, congratulated each other and laughed as they walked off the field to allow the next four teams on.

Lily jumped up eager to go to it with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. The five quickly scrambled down to the field where they shouted and whistled to the audience.

Many girls were shouting out times for dates and private meeting to the boys, while some of the guys were making the same type of suggestions to Lily who waved and smiled at them.

"We have team Marauders from the Gryffindor house." Dumbledore announced as he stood behind them. James grabbed Lily and kissed her passionately as Dumbledore moved on to the next team. The crowd went wild screaming over this display. Sirius and Remus also grabbed Lily and pretended to kiss her the same way while smiling at her surprised look.

"Surprise." Remus told her with a wink. Next Sirius grabbed her leaning her over to give the same impression of being kissed.

"Gotta keep them; happy and surprised!" Sirius had whispered to her. She laughed as he brought her to her feet again. James was now punching him on the arm. "Idiot"

Remus and Sirius laughed as the girls started to yell "me too me too." Waving their arms; frantically.

"You guys sure know how to arouse the crowd Padfoot." Lily chuckled as she told him while Dumbledore announced the last team, which may not have been heard over the shouting from the stands.

They went right to work looking at the parchment that was laid out on the table with the list of thing to do.

"This be easy, all we have to do is charm the silverware to hop up and down while moving across the table." Lily smiled it was so simple she couldn't wait to do it. "Then we charm a set of robes to prance around the field. Then we charm some shoes to dance and pictures to wink and laugh at each other."

"Great let's get to work." Sirius brought out his wand as the others brought out their own.

Peter who looked scared to perform in front of others looked to Lily for help.

"Come one Wormtail, we can all do this." Lily took his small hand, which was trembling.

"Now follow my lead, as we all do this together." Lily and the four boys raised the wands to wave them at the silverware, it all started to hop up and down like crazy little pieces of silver streaks. Lily couldn't help but grin at the others before they quickly moved on to the next task. Peter was watching Lily's wand closely and listening to her as she whispered the right words for him. She knew the others were saying it out loud for his benefit since he was hopeless at nonverbal spells.

The school robes started to prance around the field with ease, and as they set them to that task they moved quickly onto the next assignment. The shoes were now dancing what looked like the waltz with the pictures all doing outrageous amount of winking and complete flirting with each other.

Lily cheered with the others as they hugged each other tightly.

Now they moved on ahead of the other three teams to the transfiguration part of the competition. The list was very simple set of transfiguration; they were supposed to transfigure a large boulder into a small animal, their choice and then transform ten small rocks into small birds of different colors. They had two small stones apiece and had to do ten different colors they would be marked down for having the same colors.

"Ok, we need to decide which colors we're doing so we don't duplicate them. "I'll do hot pink and purple." Lily told them.

"I'll take black and orange."

"I'll do green and blue."

"I'll take red and gold.

"I guess I'll do brown and ummm." Peter seemed loss for a color.

"How about; gray?" Lily suggested. Peter smiled.

"Gray sounds good to me." He told her happy for have her on their team.

"What do we transfigure the boulder into?" James asked.

"How about; a rat," Sirius chuckled.

"I like it." Peter looked eager.

"A rat it is." The five turned as one to the large boulder near them that the teachers had sent to them once they had finished the other tasks. The five worked together perfectly as the boulder shrunk quickly into a small gray rat with a long bald tail.

"It's great." Remus picked it up by the end of its tail it seemed confused.

Peter took it gently smiling down at it.

"Can I keep it?" Peter asked.

"Don't know but if they let you see no reason why not." James told him. Peter beamed with happiness.

"Now the last task," Remus said as they all looked at their small stones.

"Peter, just say this with the color in mind." Lily whispered to him. Peter smiled gratefully.

"The five all raised their wands said the words and gave their wands a small wave, the ten different color birds flew up and around their heads. They were all laughing now as they watched the crowds were cheering loudly.

They looked at the last competition it was a potion, the cauldron was huge and the ingredients were all laid out for them.

"Ok this is called partners potion and it helps promote good working environments and trusts." James read it out. "First thing we need to do, is work out who will do what?" he looked around at them holding the parchment in his hands.

They soon had them selves' set at different jobs. They were each chopping up a different item, Lily was handling the eel's eyes, James was cutting up beech tree roots, Peter was working on the lace wings and Sirius and Remus were working on the large amount of passionate poppies. As they finished their chopping and added a small half-cup of pure water, which Lily had cleansed for them. The cauldron was supposed to heat sufficiently with nothing in it before they added everything in proper order. They took turns stirring in their items following the order of things and taking helpful suggestions from Lily who made a few corrections on the page.

"I think we should stir it counter cloak wise here and here then add the passion poppies then stir it slow then vigorously."

Lily looked at them questioningly. She wanted to make sure they were all in agreement with her on their potion.

"Hey you're the one who gets O's in all her potion classes; we'll follow anything you say about it." Remus told her knowing she had a natural gift for potions.

Lily beamed at them.

It did not take too long after that when they soon had a very soft warm blue color in the pot that was wafting out a pleasant scent of peaceful thoughts of warm lazy summer days by the seashore eating sandwiches.

Lily was proud of their work as the teachers walked by to examine their items.

Lily had noticed that the Slytherin team was trying desperately to make their own cauldron of potion to become blue as it hissed loudly and made a person feel like someone had vomit on their new shoes.

It came as no surprise to the people in the audience that team Marauders had won.

The four boys hoisted Lily onto their shoulders cheering and shouting as they made their way off the field with the other happy winning team from Ravenclaw and the two very depressed losing teams.

Snape smiled sadly at Lily he was wishing he were on her team and cheering and yelling with her the way the others were doing.

Lily tried to catch Snape's eyes as she sat down to watch the next competition. Snape was too busy looking downward to allow her to catch his eyes. Lily finally gave up and turned her attention to the next match.

It was exciting to watch as Hufflepuff and Slytherin won and the last team was Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

The last four teams were now competing and the winner of the last four would win the new cup with their teams name and their own names on the cup.

James picked Lily up onto his back and piggie back carried her to the field with Sirius and Remus holding onto her hands, with Peter running in front of them.

Dumbledore stood in front of the teams.

"We have from Gryffindor team Marauders, with Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

Also from Gryffindor we have team Lion, Mary MacDonald, Frank Longbottom, Alice Prewett, Marlene Meadows and Hestia Jones."

Dumbledore went onto announce the winning teams, the one from Slytherin and from Ravenclaw.

People cheered as the contestants all lined up at their separate tables.

"Wow these are not going to be easy." Lily was looking over the new list of transformations.

The boys looked at it after her.

"Yeah but we can do it easily." Sirius said with confidence ignoring the little whimper from Peter.

The five set to the task and was soon transfiguring a list of items, squirrels into horses, birds into snakes, chairs into dogs and changing the sex of other things along with the transformation. They were quite pleased when they had finished the list and were able to move on to charming things.

Now they had to charm flowers into growing large and of different colors, they had to charm things to play leapfrog and to play hopscotch. Lily laughed when the boys were all confused by this game.

"You guys don't know what hopscotch is?" Lily had asked incredulous.

"Nope but it sounds kinda pansy like." Sirius said in their defense.

"I guess I can understand that since it is a game girl's play and I don't even know if it's one they play here in the magical world." Lily laughed amused by them. She used her wand to make a hopscotch boxes on the ground and explain to the boys what they had to do.

It was with great laughter the boys helped her move their charmed items along the hopscotch and were now ready to work on their potion.

Lily had taken a look at the other teams; the Ravenclaw teams seemed stumped and were casting weary looks over at their team to see what they were doing for this hopscotch game. The other Gryffindor team was doing fine with it since they had a Muggle born on their team too. Lily was pleased to see Snape was able to help his teams since he had as a boy played the game with her.

Severus caught her looking at him and gave a small wink as he went back to helping his team play. Lily could tell the other team members thought this a big waste.

The potion was a fairly simply one that would bring the team huge success in the competition if done right. The five set to work, this time they had to ground up butterfly wings with ground up unicorn tail hair and add a generous amount of Mermaid tears. Very rare, and extremely hard to come by, They worked together since this would only bring success if you worked together on it, if one person didn't do their share the potion would not work. After a while they were soon, stirring it around the cauldron it had now become silvery green with a hint of honeysuckle scent.

"It looks great huh." Lily was watching it happily. She knew it was perfect, since she excelled at potions.

"Feels like success to me." James told her placing an arm around her waist. Lily smiled at him. Their task being done they stood back to wait for the teachers to come examine their work.

Lily looked over at the other teams, the other Gryffindor team was doing fine but their potion was not a slivery green it looked more like orange. The Ravenclaw team was still trying desperately to get a silvery color out of their; own potion. Right now it was blackish with a strong scent of tar.

Lily was surprised the Slytherin team was not yet done and that their own potion was looking as though none of them could agree on any of it.

Lily felt bad for Severus, she knew if they had listen to him and worked together they'd have a great potion right now. Instead it looked like slug slime and smelled as bad as a dung pile.

The teachers had walked through and were looking critically at their work before going into a huddle to talk. After what felt like a year the teachers all stood aside as Dumbledore begun to talk.

"The winner for the first half of the competition is team Marauders; they had done an excellent job."

The students in the crowd roared their approval. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Peter all leaped up and down shouting with happiness, the boys all raining kisses on to Lily.

They were quite happy to receive a large silver cup with their names magically appearing on the cup as they all took it in hand.

"PARTY TIME!" Sirius yelled to his house. They made their way with the crowd to the Gryffindor common room.

"Tomorrow morning at breakfast we'll announce the next set of competitors." Dumbledore said amid cheering and yelling.

Lily turned as a hand grabbed her arm. Snape looked around apprehensively as though making sure no one he knew saw him.

"What Sev?" Lily asked gently.

"Just wanted to say congratulations, I knew you'd do it." Snape kisses her quickly on the lips and then ran off toward the school.

Lily turned to see James frowning at her.

"That guy, when is, he going to learn, I'm not giving you up." James pulled her close to him his arm around her waist protectively.

"I love you Prongs." Lily said softly, this put James in a better mood. She knew it was hard on both boys to love her and not want the other to be in love with her as well.

"So ready to celebrate our victory?" She asked him.

"Of course I am, I knew we'd win." He held her tighter to him the two bumping legs trying to walk up to the school.

"This is not working right." James told her slipping his arm under her leg to carry her bridal style to Gryffindor common room. They both accepted the congratulations and the teasing from others walking back to the school.

Once inside they started the party with Sirius and Peter coming in with several trays of food and drink from the kitchen. James and Remus had set up tables for the food which they used their wands to triple the amount of food and drinks to make sure there was enough for everyone including some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws who came to join the party. It went on for several hours before McGonagall stopped it and shoo the students from other houses out of Gryffindor house.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

The next morning the seventh year students were all in the Great Hall for breakfast early.

"I wonder who I'll be teamed up with." Lily said as she ate some eggs.

"I wish we could still be on the same team." James said glumly. He didn't like the idea of her being teamed up with some other boy who might try to flirt with her and worse yet was Severus being on her team.

Lily laughed gently. "You are always on my team silly." Lily laid her head on his shoulder.

James kissed the top of her head. "I like that idea, I think we should skip it and go to our room."

"Yeah that won't be noticed by others that you two have snuck off instead of competing." Remus smirked at James, who smiled at him, with a wink.

"Besides James this is our chance to see how great we are and who is the better men here." Sirius told him with a smirk on his handsome face.

"Hey we all know who it is." James told him. "it's me of course with you as second." He told his best mate. Who didn't get to voice his opinion on it when another spoke up first.

"You mean who she is." Lily chimed in.

The boys laughed at this, "We'll prove it to you Evans by one of our names going on the other cup." Sirius told her as she stuck her tongue out at him. "It'll still be me."

A hush fell over the students when Dumbledore stood up. Everyone was watching him eagerly.

"Attention seventh year students we have a large wire wheel that has spun all the names around as I pull out the names for the new teams I want you to come up here to join your team mates."

Dumbledore reached in and pulled out the first one, "James Potter, of Gryffindor."

James smiled confidently as he lean over to kiss Lily. "See ya up there love." James sauntered up to the teachers' table standing there looking very impressive.

"Dorothy Dean, of Slytherin," She walked up the aisle as though she was the queen of the school.

Lily watched her with great dislike. "She is so full of herself." Lily told Black.

"Yeah she's a right prat she is." Sirius agreed he looked at her with loathing.

"James won't win this one not with her on his team." She told him to which he nodded his head in agreement.

Lily felt bad for him being stuck with her on his team.

The next two were from Ravenclaw and the last one from Hufflepuff. The girl from Hufflepuff made a squeal of pleasure as she ran up to the front. "Hahaha I'm with James Potter." The girl yelled to her friends who were looking very sulky indeed.

There were now three teams when Sirius and Remus ended up on the same team. They had three girls with them two from Hufflepuff and one from Ravenclaw; all three girls were just as enthusiastic as the one who had joined James on his team. Lily had noticed that Dorothy was eyeing James in a hungry way as though he may be something she'd enjoy playing with or devouring for the pleasure of it. Lily's dislike for her was growing stronger.

Peter who was watching fearfully looked up at Lily.

"I sure hope were on the same team."

"Don't worry Wormtail you'll do fine, just have confidence in yourself." Lily smiled kindly at him.

Peter looked as though he had anything but confidence.

The next team will consist of these five." Dumbledore pulled out a name, "Lily Evans, of Gryffindor."

Lily smiled at Peter. "Good luck." She whispered as she walked up to the front with several catcalls following her.

"Narcissa Black, of Slytherin," Dumbledore called out the next name. Lily moaned inwardly. She had hoped to not have any Slytherin girls on a team.

"Severus Snape of Slytherin," Dumbledore called out. Severus walked up to the front a look a pleased anticipation on his face. A few girls from his house were watching him looking a bit eager, "Michael Beal of Ravenclaw, and Brenda Ross of Hufflepuff."

Lily knew these people and liked them; she figured their chances were good.

Lily was feeling sorry for Peter; he was now on the team with Avery and Mulciber from Slytherin with two girls from Ravenclaw.

Her friends Alice and Marlene ended on the same team with one Slytherin and two Hufflepuffs.

Frank was on a team with another Gryffindor and one Slytherin and one Ravenclaw.

"This is our mixed teams and now they will be given a chance to talk among themselves and to be ready to compete this afternoon."

"Hey Michael, hi Brenda, Hi Severus, Narcissa," Lily added to not be rude. She just looked down her long straight nose at her as though she was a bug waiting to be stepped on.

"Hey Lily, this is a good team we have here." Brenda said as she stood uncertainly watching Severus and Narcissa.

"Yes it is." Lily agreed wondering now what they were supposed to talk about.

The teachers were all gathered talking behind them. The rest of the school was watching the groups of seventh years as they chatted to each to other at the teachers' table.

"I guess we should pick a name huh?" Michael said also looking worried.

"I suggest we call ourselves the two pure and mud." Narcissa sneered at all of them but Severus.

"How about, too smart for you," Lily grumbled glaring dagger at Narcissa.

Narcissa glared at her. "How about why us?" She spat angrily glaring at Lily.

"That would fit for us; we're still stuck with you on this team!" Lily snapped.

She wished again that they could have gotten anyone on their team but her.

"Why don't we just call ourselves Mixed?" Severus said softly stepping between the two girls who looked as though they were ready to draw wands.

Lily looked up at Severus as he stood between the two of them.

"I like that Sev, that's a good one." Lily smiled at him ignoring Narcissa's look of outrage.

"And you Cissy can you live with it?" Snape asked not reacting or responding to Lily's pet name for him in front of Narcissa. After all the others from his house believed he was, no longer friends with her, since they never saw them working together? They had of course told Snape it was time he grew up and left the mud behind him.

"Do I have a choice?" Narcissa said furiously as she glared at Lily. How dare she call him Sev?

"No Cissy, you don't." Snape told her pulling on her arm to direct her away from Lily and toward the others who were looking quite alarmed and scared of what might happen.

Lily looked crossly at Snape's back as he spoke to the others. "How do you two feel about it?"

"I'm fine with it." Michael said quickly, one thing running through his mind. This guy has always scared me. I can't believe how brave Lily is. No wonder she's in Gryffindor.

"I don't care I just want to have fun." Brenda said in a small voice. She looked over at Michael he gave her a weak smile of encouragement.

Lily smiled at her feeling sorry that she had the misfortune to get onto a team with a person who was not pleased and willing to show her displeasure over it.

She though had to admit she was not at all happy to have Narcissa Black on their team.

Nobody was speaking now and it seemed they had no clue what to say. Snape was standing with Narcissa who looked as though she swallowed stink sap. He looked as though he was wishing she would leave, but was there to try and show her support.

Lily was secretly wishing he would come; stand by her and show her some support for this team.

"Now that we have all our teams and they have had some time to speak to each other, let us go and find seats for the contest." Dumbledore announced.

The different teams all started to head out of the Great Hall for the Quiddich field outside. Some were more boisterous then others.

"Li, I'm glad we're on the same team together." Snape whispered softly as he walked by her to the field. Lily smiled, "Me too, Sev."

At least he's happy, even if he won't show it in front of her. Or the others, in his stupid house. She sighed wishing once more he was placed in her own house.

Severus walked quickly down to the Quiddich field he smiled happily. At least she is not mad at me for staying by Cissy's side in there. Snape had noticed her frowning at him while they were standing there and was privately worried she was unhappy with him.

"Now we shall again have four teams come up and work together with two teams moving on; then we'll have the next four, and so on until we have a clear winner."

Dumbledore smiled at them all the other students lined up in seats eagerly watching them. This was after all more advanced magic then they had learned so far since they were all seventh year students.

"The first four teams called please come forward."

Lily walked with her team to the center while the other teams headed for the bleachers.

Severus this time stood next to her with Michael and Brenda on her other side. Narcissa was next to Snape's other side glaring over at Lily as though she had planned the whole thing.

Snape though had planned on standing next to Lily, he couldn't resist the chance after all he still loved her and had an enormous desire to be as near her as he could get.

The teachers walked by them all handing them a piece of parchment that was sealed.

"Now that you have you're instructions. You may all begin." Dumbledore told them happily. The teams all looked at their sealed parchments.

Lily opened up their instructions reading quickly through them. Snape was reading over her shoulder. "Well this is easy." Lily said handing the parchment to Michael and Brenda to read. Lily gave a small smile to Severus who grinned sheepishly at her.

He really felt a strong desire to hold her right then and there.

"Oh stop it you two, it's sickening." Narcissa said spitefully, glaring at them both.

Snape turned to look at her with hard eyes. "What is sickening?" The chill in his voice was enough to freeze a hot drink. A shiver ran through Michael and Brenda. Narcissa felt a different type of chill go through her it was one to make her desire him all the more.

Narcissa stepped up close to him. She would have done it anyway just to be nearer, "The way you two keep eyeing each other, why not get it over with here and now, so I can stop feeling nauseous watching you two." Narcissa glowered at Lily.

Lily arched her eyebrows at her, before she could respond Snape placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you feel inferior to her and I understand why but your childish jealousy is sickening in itself so please try to act as though you're seventeen and not seven."

Narcissa turned red in the face she swelled with anger. Narcissa had several things she wanted to scream at him right at that moment. The main one was why not look at me the way you look at her.

Michael decided not to hand the paper to Narcissa and instead gave it to Brenda who looked positively scared of it. She didn't want to get near the angry Slytherin girl.

"See it's this childish behavior that will surely lose this for us. Now Cissy try to behave and work with us, if we expect to get anywhere with this." Severus told her his dark eyes boring into her pale blue ones.

"Fine whatever." Cissy spat out. Why can't he act like that with me, it's not fair I'm in his house.

"Well we have to transfigure five skunks into soft fluffy bunny slippers without getting scented and without the slippers smelling or looking like skunks." Brenda said as she read the paper again, this time out loud. She figured it was easier than going near Narcissa.

"Fine let's get it over with." Narcissa grumped as she went to stand by the table with skunks on them in small boxes.

Everyone gathered around their table with the skunks located in the boxes. They were moving around as though wondering how they might escape this place.

"Ok on the count of three, one two three." Lily spoke up since no one else was. She aimed her wand at her skunk that changed into beautiful pair of purple bunny slippers with a soft pink tint to the ends of them.

Lily suppressed the urge to laugh at Narcissa's slippers they looked like little devils instead of bunnies and were a fire engine red.

"They look great everyone." she commented.

"Thanks, Lily so do yours." Brenda told her. Looking at the paper again she read aloud what it said. "Now we need to charm them into hopping up and down the field, without following them."

Brenda was pleased that Narcissa didn't seem upset by not getting to read the paper herself. She figured that Narcissa might have thought the paper contaminated by them.

The five worked fairly well with this part. Lily had noticed that James was doing spectacular with his bunny slippers except that Dorothy continued to cause her own to jump onto his. Dorothy was laughing so loudly and raucously that it seemed to be the only thing people could hear. The girl from Hufflepuff was also too busy trying to engage James in conversation and kept trying to thrust a piece of parchment at him. He was pointedly ignoring it, which seemed to make her more eager to give it to him.

Lily watched as the team Black and Lupin were on with the three girls were all trying to get the boys to flirt and talk with them so that their slippers were hardly moving along at all. The last team seemed to be having its share of troubles too. Two sets of slippers had long tails and one was giving off an odor that was causing the other pair of slippers to scramble in the wrong direction.

Lily was very pleased when her slippers came hopping back to her with Severus's own slippers next to them. Brenda and Michael's slippers came up next to their own and stayed in place while Narcissa was busy letting her own hop as slow as possible before finally bringing them in when Snape gave her a warning growl.

Narcissa just looked haughty.

"If we lose points we know who to blame." Snape muttered, giving a dirty look to Narcissa again.

"Of course, you just have to side with her, the little Mudblood." Narcissa said distastefully.

"Better than a snobby prat like; you." Snape glared at her as she just turned with a huff.

He hated the way she acted toward others and especially Lily.

The next one was the potion-brewing contest.

The potion was easy enough it was a potion to bring peace of mind to the group. Lily looked at Snape and whispered to him. "You better handle Narcissa she won't take kindly to help from us three. He nodded curtly.

Severus set her to working on the eel eggs while the others worked on some roots of bamboo and screamsters leaves. They made horrible noise as you cut them open to bring out their juices.

"It looks great." Lily commented as she stirred the potion so it was now turning a lemony color and was rather thick and took a lot of work to stir it as it continued to thicken up even more.

"Hey Sev, can you stir for a while, it's getting tough to stir it now." Lily asked. She looked up into his eyes they were shining with pleasure for her.

"No problem Li." Severus took the large wooden spoon from her and started to stir the potion. He was quite pleased until he heard.

"Ooh Sev, ooh Li, and you call yourself a Slytherin." Narcissa said scornfully. They ignored her, which seemed to make her angrier.

The other two-kept quiet they had not realized that Lily and Severus were close enough to call each other by shortens names. They looked at each other in surprised about this, new revelations, with two people who seemed very different from each other.

It wasn't long before the teachers came around to check on the students work. Lily was sure they did fine despite the fact that they had a team member who was not a willing member.

"We are happy to say that team Mixed and team Groupies are moving on to the finals.

Lily looked over at James and Sirius wonder if they had been stuck with that name. By the looks on their faces they had not.

"Hey great going, Evans," James walked over to her giving her a hug, while Sirius also walked over hugging her.

"It's so gross." Narcissa said loudly. "How can two pure bloods one unfortunately being related to me even wants to touch a Mudblood."

Sirius turned around glaring at her.

"Trust me cuz, if I had my way I would never have been related to you. Your nothing but a sick little wanna be a great witch and you will never achieve that. You won't even achieve mediocre witch." He turned from her to see the others watching them. Then he turned to look back at his cousin.

Sirius walked over to her. "The only reasons your team won is because you have Lily on it, without her support you're doomed to failure."

"So is that why you two failed?" Narcissa asked scathingly.

"Could be or it might be those silly girls wouldn't pay attention all the wanted was to get me to date them. Or just get in my pants." Sirius looked roguishly at Lily and James who both laughed with him.

Narcissa said nothing but huff away. I hate it when he's right, that's all some bratty girls ask me is to set them up with my, oh so cute cousin. But what was up with Severus, I can't believe him, why was he acting so stupid toward Lily, they're not even in the same house and she's a Mudblood!

Narcissa sat down at an empty place in the stands glaring out at the grassy field. She figured her team could either sit with her or else where she didn't care. At least not about three of them she did want to have Severus with her.

The four teams left for the stands while the next four came out to do their work now. They wished them luck and told Peter they were rooting for him.

Lily sat down with her team; Severus was next to her when James sat down on her other side. James put his arm around her shoulder pulling her in close. Lily said nothing but she could feel Snape growing cold from this display of closeness. Narcissa was pleased that Severus had sat down beside her; she was feeling a wee bit better now. She moved her leg to rest against his own leg and felt like sighing with happiness over the connection.

They watched as the team who called themselves 'Too good for you'. Which was the team Peter was on was doing horrible. The skunks were not turning into bunnies and two of them had sprayed Avery and Peter full in the face.

Lily couldn't help but laugh and quickly put a bubble up around them to block the smell.

"Thanks Li." Severus told her since she had taken him, Michael, Brenda and Sirius, James and Remus into the bubble.

Lily knew she should have at least offered it to Narcissa but figured she'd resent it and it was fun watching her gagging out there while they were quite comfortable.

The last part of it with potion was a disaster itself, the potion Peter and his team was working on seems to grow a mind of its own and started darting out of the cauldron attacking them with goo. Peter was now being held down to the ground while the potion was jumping up and down on his back. Avery and Mulciber were being chewed on by it and yelling in considerable pain when the teachers all converged on them to save them. The other two team mates had run off to a safe distance when they saw it attacking the other three.

"It would have been more fun to let the potion have its way with them but the teachers saved them anyway." Sirius commented.

They were all laughing hysterically now.

It was a while before they were ready to examine the work of the students and announce the two winner of that set of contestants. Obviously it wasn't Peter's team. Lily figured he would not mind since it meant he would no longer have to work with them. Peter was extremely grateful when James used a spell on him to clean him up so he no longer smelled.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

The last four teams were now on the field. They were standing behind Dumbledore who was waiting for the students to calm down and listen.

"Now we have our four remaining teams, the two who win this one will go onto the final contest to determine the winner."

Dumbledore waved to the students.

"We have team Mixed; with Lily Evans of Gryffindor." The males in the crowd went wild screaming for her to date them. "Severus Snape of Slytherin," Several girls from his house yelled things to him about meeting up later, Snape paid them no attention. "Narcissa Black of Slytherin," Several guys made lewd comments about her and things she does, she just waved happily to them.

"Michael Beal of Ravenclaw and Brenda Ross of Hufflepuff," They received their share of admiring hoots and offers for dates. Both looked amused by this.

Dumbledore went on to announce the other winning teams. They were glad other Gryffindor's had made the final cut.

Lily was smiling and gave a small wave to James and Sirius who was holding up a sign that said Lily is the best there is no need for the rest.

"I get the feeling that someone is rooting for you to win this." Snape said dryly.

Lily chuckled at him.

"Gee I don't know it doesn't look like a big sign to me." Lily and Severus both laughed happily.

Snape slipped his hand onto her back; she looked at him her one eyebrow arched in a cute way.

"Getting friendly?" Lily smiled at him letting him know she didn't mind,

"Only with you Li, only with you," Severus grinned at her his hand gave her a small squeeze on her back.

"Sure Sev, I heard the girls out there." Lily smirked at him.

"They can beg all they want; you spoiled me for any others." Severus said seriously.

Lily tried to think of something to say then closed her mouth feeling awkward and wondering if he was teasing her.

Snape looked at her his eyes boring into her own green ones. Lily felt for sure she was going to fall into his eyes and be lost forever in them.

"Lily it's time to get started." Brenda said next to her.

"Huh, oh yeah of course, thanks Brenda," Lily gulped her face flaming hot as she tried to concentrate on what was being said. Brenda handed her the sealed parchment.

Lily opened it to read it.

"Oh look at this Sev, we need to make a two minute polyjuice potion that will only take two hours to make instead of a month and we are supposed to change into each other." Lily gave Snape a wiry grin. "Wanna be me?"

"Sounds; like a fun thing to do."

"There are five of us here, who doubles up?" Narcissa asked looking very put out at Snape. I can't believe him, why is, he so … friendly with her… she's a Mudblood. It was very hard for her to get past this idea.

Narcissa wanted to run over and slap Snape then kiss him and make him see she was the right one for him.

"Why don't you try to let someone double you, then you can see what you're really like?" Lily said as sweetly as possible.

"At least they'd be happier being me then a Mudblood." Narcissa sneered.

"Girls not now, let's get to work." Snape said once again stepping between them.

"Out to save the little Muggle again aren't you Snape, why not move in with her." Narcissa looked at him with contempt. Oooh I hate her, why does he like her when I'm here?

Snape glared at her not for what she said but because he would have given anything to live with Lily but couldn't let Narcissa know that. Severus said nothing as he turned to the recipe in Lily's hand, taking it from her. Snape sighed as he read through it.

"Ok this should be easy, we add very little of the items and then we reverse a few things." Snape told them as he looked over the potion. Lily looked at it in his hand.

"You know if we just adjust it right here." Lily pointed to one line of the recipe. "Also right here." Lily showed him another line "We could probably cut the time in half." Lily pointed out those things.

"I bet your right." Snape said admiring her brains and talent for potions.

"I bet your right ooh so cute the little Mudblood can make potions, so thrilling." Narcissa said in a baby singsong high pitch voice.

Lily glared at her with the others. "Jealousy is so cute on you; green is undeniably your color." Lily said contemptuous.

"Like I'd ever be jealous of you," Narcissa growled while glaring daggers at her.

"Like you're not," Brenda said with a look of disgust on her face. "What is your problem, we're lucky to have Lily on our team?"

Narcissa said nothing as she turned her back on them. Thinking angrily.

Sure everyone likes Lily everyone is so thrilled to have the, know it all on their team.

"Come on Cissy; don't act like this we got this far a little more time won't hurt you." Snape whispered after he walked over to face her, to look in her angry pretty face.

"Think how proud Malfoy will be of you?" Snape had said what he figured was the right thing; she positively glowed with the idea.

"Your right Sev, I'll do it for him." But mainly I'll do it for you the one I love. This ran through her head, she was quite pleased he was now whispering to her. Narcissa gave Lily a haughty look for using the pet name she had for Severus. Besides maybe I can finally get Snape to notice me or at least get a little jealous over me. Narcissa thought bitterly.

Lily glared at her as she thrust a small jar of something that looked slimy at Narcissa.

"Here I'm sure you know how to chop these up." Lily turned to the others. "Ok let's get to work on this, Snape and I can do the part that needs to be changed so we should have ours done within an hour. While it's simmering we can work on the other tasks." The others readily agreed.

Lily immediately started to work on changing the potion directions.

"Snape?" Severus said it very softly as he looked at her his dark eyes boring into her.

Lily looked over at him as he came to stand next to her. "What?" Lily asked baffled.

"You called me Snape, not Sev!" Snape looked at her as he started to stir the potion a half curious smile on his handsome face.

"Oh, I umm I'm sorry it's just… she gets under my skin at times." Lily told him.

She added a pinch of lacewings.

"You're jealous then!" Severus said an obviously delighted smirk on his face. I'm so happy she's jealous over me. She really does care for me still.

Lily said nothing her lips tightly closed as she chopped up a few more things then dropped them in to the cauldron giving them a small push deeper into the muck.

He watched her concentrate on the bellweed.

"Thanks Li." Snape whispered. She does care for me, she really does. I'll win her love back I just know it. He thought delightedly.

Lily looked at him a small smile on her face. "I…. umm I…" Lily wasn't sure what to say, he had her dead to rights she was feeling some jealousy and knew it was irrational on her part. She had James, who she loved but at the same time was unable to give up her love for Severus and having him show closeness to another girl and not seeming to mind her calling him Sev, was irritating for Lily, who wanted to be the only one to call him that. After all she was the one to give it to him.

Snape knew what was bothering her; he leaned in closer to her, his hand gently on her back as he whispered in her ear. "I understand Li, I really do. I am glad to know though you don't hate me and haven't cut me completely from your life."

Lily looked aghast at this. "I'd never cut you from my life Sev, you mean too much to me." Lily bit her lower lip. "Thanks Sev, I'm glad I wasn't cut from your life either."

"Never." Snape whispered back as he dropped in a few things then stirred it differently from the piece of parchment.

"Would you two stop it already?" Narcissa said as she dumped her things inside the cauldron. I can't believe him, all soppy over a Mudblood. Why doesn't he get like that with me, he's been around when Lucius visits me in Hogsmeade, but no Severus hardly notices that Malfoy has kissed me or even talks to me.

Narcissa was feeling her own rage of jealousy well up inside of her.

"We're talking about the work here, why don't you stop being jealous, or is it that you'd prefer to have Sev, instead of your oh so precious Malfoy?" Lily retorted as she placed her paring knife down leaving the cauldron to Snape, who was taking the items from the other two and placing them into the mix.

"If Sev, can like the touch of you then he'd be overcome by the sheer thought of touching me." Narcissa said waspishly. "Which is why; I don't want some guy who has some strange low life interest in you!" I just want him more then I'd tell you I do. Narcissa thought sadly.

"Or maybe it's because of his interest in the finer things in life that intrigues you since he's not interested in you and you can't get him to show any." Lily looked smugly at her.

Got her on that one, Lily thought with satisfaction.

"What did you say?" Narcissa seethed. I can't believe it, how does she knows, who told?

"You're hearing going as well and at such a young age, that's so sad, but I guess Malfoy isn't too bright to speak to you so it won't be a loss for either of you." Lily grinned at her very sweetly.

"How dare you." Narcissa started when Snape finally cut in.

"Enough this is ready to simmer, let's get the other tasks done." I love having Lily show jealousy over me, but I sure wish Narcissa would knock it off. I don't want her, I was the one to suggest to Malfoy to date her to get her away from me, not that she knows it ugh.

Snape picked up the parchment to read what they needed to do for the next task.

The transfiguration they had to do was to change a set of sticks into small replicas of themselves' one female one male.

Lily was quite pleased their sticks came out very well, although she thought her shoulders might be too big for her male part. Snape's turned out great too, Lily was very impressed with them, and the girl copy was very cute too.

Michael's also turned out well and so did Brenda's. Narcissa blamed Lily for her female one looking like a clown and her male one having one boob.

"If you hadn't angered me, these would have turned out better, it's your entire fault." Narcissa fumed at her. Besides if others believe it it'll make her look worse.

"You made me mad too but oh look mine turned out great, guess talent will show huh." Lily smirked at her.

Narcissa fumed, at her. How dare she make it out I'm not that good. Worthless know it all Mudblood.

For the Charms portion they had to charm the stick people into dancing with each other. Lily was quite pleased that she had her female stick form dancing the waltz with Snape's male form and the other two were dancing with each other. Brenda and Michael had their own dancing and Narcissa with a sneer said she would rather her own dance with her own instead of theirs.

Lily had taken a few minutes to look at the others; they were busy dancing their own all around the place.

"Wow it looks like we'll have some tough competition here." Lily told Snape who looked over to see two Hufflepuff stick figures go zipping by in what looked to be a very wild dance.

"I'm not worried." Snape told her sounding very confident. After a few minutes Lily checked her watch to see that it was time to drink their potions.

"Ok everyone do we trust each other it's time to drink up." Lily walked over to the cauldron it was bubbling and popping away in the cauldron.

Lily had laded out about half a cup worth to each of them, the teachers looking at them dubiously, except for Dumbledore who was smiling happily at them.

Lily plucked a hair from her head and dropped it inside; it turned a pretty golden color.

"Ooh Lily it looks great."

Lily smiled at Brenda whose potion turned a light blue.

Michaels had turned a green color and Narcissa who used a piece of Snape's hair. Both their cups both turned a silvery golden color. Narcissa had turned a light yellow color.

"Wow Sev, it looks tasty." Lily handed her small cup to Severus who handed his to her.

"Bottoms up everyone." Lily put her cup out to everyone who touched cups while saying cheers. The five gulped their own cups down while the other teams watched in amazement since only an hour had gone by.

Lily felt a bit odd as she grew taller her hair shorten and turned jet black, her chest shrunk away and she felt other parts appear where there had been none before and now her shoes didn't fit they were quite painful in the shoes that were now to small. Lily figured it was only two minutes she could endure as long as she didn't have to walk in them.

"Oh wow, this is so cool." Lily said as she looked at Snape who was now she and another Snape standing behind him, except that one was looking at her in great dislike. She didn't want to see that look on the face she loved so well.

"So cool, Lily you and Severus were right about it, so how do I look as Michael?" Brenda asked.

"Great and Michael you look great too." Lily added. The two grinned happily as they stood there listening to the murmurs of the crowds, it was obvious many were wondering if they'd change back and the other teams on the field was soon wondering how did they do it so easily. Most had to agree with was because of Lily and Severus the best at Potions in their year.

The two minutes which seemed to last a longer time, was soon up and they were changing back to normal.

This was met with great applause.

"What a relief, if I was stuck like that I'd have killed you myself." Narcissa said to Lily.

"Gee so scared." Lily said sarcastically.

Narcissa said nothing as she turned her back on Lily. Lily didn't mind the other four talked happily about it and whether they should try it again but with each other's potions. Narcissa flatly refused to try it again.

"Once is enough being Snape but to even think of being any of you three makes me so sick to my stomach I can't even imagine it, oooeggh." Narcissa told them snappishly as though it was the most revolting idea of her life.

"Fine we have enough let's just us four try it again?" Brenda said happily, she didn't like the idea of being Narcissa anyway.

"Sounds like fun." Michael said with a grin to Brenda who blushed cutely at him.

The four immediately took the cups and refilled them with their hair in them.

"Bottoms up," Snape said with a grin at Lily.

Lily this time changed into Michael who changed into her, while Snape and Brenda changed forms. Lily and Brenda had both removed their shoes first.

After they were all changed back to normal; amid applause and shouts from the audience the five waited until the other teams caught up. They were standing next to their table talking. Lily gave a little shriek as Snape grabbed suddenly her while leaning her over and looking at her so it looked as though they were caught in a passionate kiss.

The crowd went wild over this and started shouting ideas for what they could do next. James cursed several who were in range of his wand. Others all quiet down in fear of James retaliations.

"Sev, what are you doing?" Lily asked a little laugh on her lips, holding onto Snape's shoulders as she was tilted backwards.

"Just thought I'd make a certain someone jealous, after all he did it to me while I was in the audience." Then Snape kissed her gently on the lips. Lily was very happy to kiss him back, hoping that James would not hex the two of them right here.

Lily grinned sheepishly at him.

"Still my bad boy Sev, I like it too!" she murmured to him with a wink.

"Always Lily," Snape kissed her again, which she returned with interest just before he lifted her to her feet.

Narcissa stood off to the side, trying to hear their whispered words, a frown on her face. She grew Angrier for not being able to hear them, except for a bit of giggling on Lily's part. He kissed her, I can't believe it he kissed that filthy little Mudblood. Narcissa was even more outraged as she saw this display, Michael and Brenda watched with wide eye wonder.

Lily gave him a small swat on the arm her face beet red.

Lily wasn't sure if she wanted to see James face right yet, she figured his was red but for a very different reason.

Snape though was happy to look smugly over at James as they stood there waiting.

Lily was glad to see the teachers walk over to grade their work; it took the heat from their kiss off her to be distracted by their grading.

The teachers went through and graded their work; it wasn't long before Dumbledore was ready to announce the winners.

"It is with great pleasure that we announce that team Mixed will move on to the final round. They showed a brilliant display of changing a difficult recipe to cut the time in half and with tremendous results."

Lily beamed with the others when Dumbledore praised their work.

"Well done team Mixed."

Lily waved to everyone in the stands with her teammates.

The other team who won was two Ravenclaw's, one Gryffindor a Hufflepuff and Slytherin. They too were cheering with team Mixed for the winning of this hurdle.

"Now we shall do the other tests tomorrow after our two winning teams have had amble time to rest and relax."

Lily hugged her teammates except for Narcissa who looked snobbishly at them before stalking off, as the people in the stands started to leave.

Lily was getting an extra-long hug from Snape as James ran up.

"Way to go Evans, I knew you could do it." James glared at Snape for a moment as he let go of Lily.

"Great job Li, I'll see ya here tomorrow when we win this thing." Snape smiled sadly at her then turned away and walked off. Why did James have to show up, we could have talked more and who knows. Severus thought sadly as he went to the school.

Narcissa had already left with her girlfriend and Brenda and Michael were walking together talking softly.

"Why did you let him kiss you?" James asked immediately. He gave a dirty look at Snape's back, his wand in one hand and several curses running through his head.

"Huh, oh that he said as he was holding me like that, to make you jealous, looks like it worked." Lily figured it was best not to tell him that Severus had kissed her after he told her that or that she kissed back….. Gladly,

Lily grabbed his hand in her own. "Thanks for rooting for me." Lily kissed him gently hoping Snape was not there to see it, he wasn't though.

After the kiss ended James lead her up to the common room where they found the rest of Gryffindor cheering for her as they entered.

"We raided the kitchen let's have a party now." Sirius yelled as he threw a few butterbeers to people who caught them laughing and opening them up to drink.

The party lasted long into the night as the people just had no desire to stop having fun. Lily and James slipped out of the common room and walked quietly up to the seventh floor for their own bit of celebrating.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

They were not greeted this time as they walked into the common room the next morning and went up to their own dormitories to change clothes for the day. It was going to be a good day. Lily thought as she headed back down stairs, not at all tired but feeling a bit hungry. It had been quite a workout in their private room.

Lily climbed out of the hole with the portrait cover and headed for the Great Hall. Lily heard a voice that sounded familiar; she slowed down to peek around the corner to see Snape with his hands on the shoulders of Narcissa. She looked up glaring at him.

"You can't fool me Snape; I saw the way you were looking at her the way you kissed her." Narcissa spat. I've never been snogged by him it's not fair. She thought angrily.

"For the last time it means nothing at all." Snape sounded exasperated.

"I told you I have to do it, I have my orders from the Dark Lord, and no I can't tell you what they are; so don't bother asking me again." Since I don't have any from him about Lily but I gotta get her to stop fuming over Lily, I don't want her and her demented sister to go after her. Snape thought desperately knowing the two girls well.

"So you say orders from him, its complete rubbish Snape and you know it!" Narcissa retorted but not with as much conviction. Wow what kind did he give him; I know he talks privately to Severus all the time but wow new orders again. He really trusts Severus doesn't he? Narcissa didn't want to say how impressed she was with Snape, he was getting a lot more tasks then Malfoy was. Which was extremely impressive to her since Severus was still in school.

"Come on, Cissy, if you weren't with Malfoy don't you think I'd want someone like you a pure blood and gorgeous looking?" Snape asked her softly. Good thing the little doofus has no clue how to read my mind; she would so know the truth then.

He tilted her chin up to look at him, giving her a little tickle.

Lily felt as though her heart would break in two. It's all been a lie for him? He doesn't care about me?

She thought in dismay as she took a step back from the corner. Sev how could you, you're using me for your stupid Death Eaters, have you really never meant to leave it?

Cissy looked as though she couldn't decide on what to think now. She did look pleased to be called gorgeous. "So when you call her Li and let her call you Sev, then it's…"

"Just a job I'm doing for the Dark Lord, she means nothing she's just a Muggle a…"

"Mudblood," Narcissa said with conviction. It was what she wanted to hear from him.

Not what I'd call her, I'd never call her that again, she called me Sev and I call her Li because we always have and it's so special to me now. Snape thought sadly. Now I'm ruining even that precious memory of us, I am such a low life.

"Yes a Mudblood." he told her softly.

Snape bit his lip he hated himself right now but had no desire for Lily to be in danger because of him and how the others in his house would act toward Lily if they thought he was interested in her and how fast they would go running to the Dark Lord to tell him.

"Ok I believe you Snape, or do you like Sev, I could call you that?" Narcissa said cutely. She moved her hands over his chest thrilled to her toes.

"Anything you want Cissy." No please don't ever call me that not now not ever. Snape thought desperately he looked apprehensive as he looked up and down the hallway. "It's only one more day of working with those three so we can win this and not have to deal with them after this right." He moved his fingers gently over her cheek causing her to flutter her eyes with happiness. Snape knew what she wanted to feel from him and to hear, and was willing to fill her ears with it, if it meant Lily would end up the winner of this and safe from Narcissa and from any one else in his house retaliations.

Cissy looked at him, speculatively a twinkle in her eyes enjoying the way his fingers felt on her cheek. "Are you saying this so I won't fight with the Mudblood or because you want to win Sev?" It better be because you want to win and for me. Narcissa thought half bitterly.

He knew he had to word this careful as well to appease her but not to insult the woman he loved. He brought his other hand up cupping her face between his long fingers.

"I want to win, Cissy it's important to me to well prove my superior skills over a bunch of lame wizards and witches." Snape smiled at her. "Wouldn't you prefer to show them that a pureblood is better at magic then some lame witch from Hufflepuff?" Snape knew he said the right thing there. Use the word Pureblood and she'll crumble with no problems.

"Yes Sev, I do oh it'll be so fun, and we can tell the others we carried that little filthy Mudblood so we could win." Cissy was jumping up and down clapping with happiness. Snape removed his hands from her face she stopped leaping up and down looking at him with love in her eyes. Snape smiled back he had played her well.

Lily felt like walking over to her and punching her in the face then using her wand on her. She was sure Narcissa would make a fine slug. She would then punch Severus in the face for lying to her all this time. She felt the tears well up watching him from around the corner.

Severus was smiling softly he felt he had done a great job with the little girl. It is so easy to manipulate her; she really believes anything I say as long as I use words like pure blood. Or touch her softly she is so dense. He smiled at her once again stroking her cheek gently.

"We sure can Cissy, now lets get to breakfast." Snape turned around walking off with his arm over her shoulders talking and laughing with her. As long as Lily is safe that's all that matters and showing this ditz some attention will do it easily. I know Malfoy won't care either, he's not the most faithful boyfriend, but he does like her a lot. Just have no clue why he does? Snape leaned into Narcissa nibbling her ear causing her to giggle even more. She wrapped her arms firmly around him as they walked down the halls to some more stairs. He kept his eyes closed imagining it was Lily he was holding tight to him and kissing her cheek tickling her ear with his tongue. Narcissa was in heaven over this attention.

Lily wanted to run over and punch him as hard as she could right now.

"That…ooh that no good half blood." Lily walked on to the Great Hall, she sat down at the Gryffindor table ignoring the looks of the Slytherins who were now laughing and pointing toward her where Narcissa was talking and laughing about her.

She never noticed the sad looking face on Snape, as he wondered why she was not looking at him or showing any signs that she knew he was there.

What's wrong Li? Snape thought sadly he ignored the others around him as they laughed about her. I hate them she is so special. Why can't they see it?

He hardly paid attention to Narcissa hanging on his arm purring in his ear.

James soon showed up with his friends they all gathered around her, talking excitably about the contest. Lily was not feeling too enthused about it. She did make sure to grab James face and kiss him passionately when Snape looked in their direction.

Lily moved her outer fingers down ward so that only her middle finger showed against James face as she continued to kiss him.

Snape looked stunned at this display and Narcissa was enraged at her.

"Whooo Evans who are you mad at?" Sirius said noticing her finger.

She let go of James looking innocently at Sirius.

"Why Padfoot what makes you think I'm mad at someone?" Lily grinned at him. She brought her hands down to her lap looking as though she was the most proper lady.

"Your either mad at someone or letting some girl know that James is all yours and they have no chance at him." Sirius laughed as she blushed.

"Not a bad way; of letting them know he's taken, good idea, since showing pictures of us in the Room of Requirement isn't a very practical way." Lily laughed at Sirius surprised face.

"You have some girl there Prongs." Sirius said impressed. Damn he's so lucky.

James grinned happily. "Yeah I do." James put his arm around her shoulders pulling her in close nuzzling her neck. I wonder what girl she was trying to make jealous and why, what had happen before we showed up?

He kissed her neck softly; he loved to have her shiver with delight.

Lily giggled cutely as she felt her neck fill with goose bumps.

Snape glared at James, it was bad enough to see Lily kiss him so eagerly and give the bird but to see James play with her so much in such a mischievous way was driving him off the wall. He was very glad when breakfast was over and they were able to leave the Great Hall.

The five walked down to the Quiddich field for the final contest. Lily saw Snape walking over to them. She also noticed Narcissa following close behind him. Lily wrapped her arms around James neck pulling him in close. I'll teach him for using me for that evil git master of his. Lily started to kiss James passionately. Snape stopped close by them glaring at James. Lily heard him cough a few times but ignored him and continued to kiss James with a fever passion.

Why is she doing this, she's never done it before? What had James done to make her act like this? Snape was looking angrily at James.

"Prongs if you two ever unlock we'll see ya in the stands." Sirius told them grinning he walked to the stands with Remus and Peter.

James gave a vague wave good bye as he wrapped his arm back around Lily's waist holding her tight, enjoying her eagerness to show her love for him in front of everyone.

"Hey Lily, are you ready to win?" Brenda asked with a giggle, watching the two kissing so passionately.

"I think they are celebrating early." Michael said with a laugh. I wonder if Brenda would mind. Michael looked at Brenda with a hopeful look.

Michael was sure she was returning that hopeful look back at him.

"Why don't you two get a room already?" Narcissa said with disgust her eyes narrowed in hate. How come Malfoy never kisses me like that? I wonder if I could get Severus to kiss me like that. Narcissa was looking eagerly at Snape who was completely ignoring her; she frowned turning from him to glare back at Lily.

Lily finally came up for air glaring at her. "We'll do that after the contest." she looked back at James. "See ya in a little while; we'll celebrate all night long again." Lily kissed his nose as she let him go.

James grinned; red face as he headed quickly to the stands, cheering to his friends, with his hands in the air.

Brenda and Michael were looking surprised at her.

Brenda went for it anyway. "Are you two... you know?" she asked awed.

Lily just smiled at her with a wink. Brenda and Michael smirked it was now very obvious they did a lot more then kiss. Narcissa looked angry, but not angrier then Severus who looked ready to explode.

She can't possible want him like that could she? She better not mean our room? It's private and only for us. Snape thought in horror. It's our room our special place it's not for the likes of Potter,

"Shall we win then you can tell me all about James and your private time." Brenda said with a laugh as she walked to where the teachers were gathering.

The five walked toward the teachers, Snape was fuming behind Lily.

Snape leaned over her shoulder, whispering to her.

"What was all that about? You aren't really….. With him are you?"

Lily looked coldly at him. "It's not like it's any of your business Snape."

Lily knew it would hurt him to have her call him Snape and to learn she was sexual with James but she was so mad at him now for using her she wasn't worried about inflicting pain on him.

Snape stopped in his tracks he could hear the hard tone of her voice as she walked away from him.

"What?" He was bewildered and now scared that James really had done something for his kissing of Lily yesterday. Severus ran up to stand with the others. Lily moved away from him when he stood next to her. Snape looked stunned and hurt.

What happen Li, why are you so angry with me?

The parchments were handed out to them all. Michael opens theirs up and read through it. Michael handed it to Lily after Michael and Brenda had read through it. Lily moved away when Snape tried to read over her shoulders. After Lily had read it she thrust it hard at Narcissa to read it. Narcissa glared at Lily but said nothing as she read through it.

Tramp

Narcissa thought envious that it seemed Lily was doing more than; snogging James. She was still waiting for more than a few pecking kisses when she was with Malfoy and dreamed many times of having Severus take her to his bed.

"Well this should be fun." Narcissa handed the paper to Snape who took it sadly from her reading it.

"Yeah this is nothing at all." Snape looked at the other four he was hurt to see Lily looking away from him her nose in the air.

"Why don't we do the potion first since it has to stew for a while and then we can get the other things ready and be finished before the potion is ready?" He suggested since it seemed Lily was not going to talk to him and the other two seemed to prefer to let Lily or him decide on the working of the potions.

"Sure thing Sev, I'll start on the roots of bellberries." Narcissa said with a big grin. Narcissa was very pleased to see Lily acting cold to Snape and Snape seemed to her was ignoring her, which pleased her all the more. Severus is so not into her and she is mad at him, this is spectacular. I'll have him as my boyfriend before we leave here. I won't be stuck in a fixed marriage.

She hated it when her parents had informed her that she would be marrying Malfoy since he was pure blood and a good match for her since they were already dating. She was not pleased when she couldn't talk them out of it and into asking Severus Snape's family to arrange a marriage between them. Besides she was only dating Malfoy to make Severus jealous which was not working.

"I'll take the hazel roots and the bull horns." Michael offered, as he grabbed up the ingredients from the table.

"I'll do the cricket legs and the heel of ram." Brenda offered as she picked up her items from the table and set to work.

Lily picked up the potion again looking through it. This will be so easy to modify. Lily grinned as she read through it.

"So whatcha think Li, a good way to cut corners on this? It was rather impressive yesterday." Snape went for normality. Please talk to me?

Lily ignored him as she made a few corrections before setting to work on the juice of bees. Lily started to add them into the cauldron giving it a stir to the left then twice right then once more left. Lily watched it for a moment. Snape looked worried as he picked up some beets roots and started to chop them up in thin slices.

"Brenda do you have the cricket legs, this is ready for it." Lily asked tenderly.

"I sure do." Brenda dumped them into the cauldron where Lily stirred them into the bottom going left then right again.

"Here is mine Lily." Michael added his own while Brenda added the other ingredients.

"Mines ready to be put into the cauldron." Narcissa said to Lily. She was so pleased to think that Severus and Lily hated each other she forgot to be waspish to her.

"Not yet, Narcissa, wait until after it simmers for another minute and after the beets have been added with the Sunblossoms."

"Is it ready for the Sunblossoms?" Brenda asked Lily. Her skills always amazed her watching how she could make things much better than the books.

"Yeah go ahead and dump them in after Snape drops in the beets." She was sure to emphasize his name with a sneer.

Snape dropped them in trying to get Lily to look at him. Severus was feeling his stomach churn with what felt like a large amount of angry worms. She is more than just angry with me but why?

Brenda added her Sunblossoms and watched as a suspicious looking Narcissa dropped in her bellberries.

Is she trying to get Snape to pay attention to her by acting like a shrew?

Narcissa wasn't sure what was going on with them but was hoping they'd never talk again. She had high hopes of dumping Lucius Malfoy.

Lily stirred it for several minutes, first right then left then right again.

"Want me to take a turn, give your arm a rest?" Snape asked pleasantly. Don't hate me Li, please don't shut me out of your life. Severus wanted her to look up into his eyes see him pleading with her.

"Here Michael, can you take over for me?" Lily asked totally ignoring Snape as though he never talked.

Severus stood there open mouthed at being rebuffed so blatantly by her. She does hate me, but I can't lose my Li, my Muggle girl. Snape thought with desperation.

"Sure thing Lily," Michael looked surprised but was glad to stir it for her all the same. Lily watched him a small smile on her pink lips.

"Just continue to go right then left, after the fifth time take a rest and restart again.

After that let Brenda take a turn." Lily smiled adorably for him, Michael beamed with pleasure.

After several more minutes Lily looked into it the color was a soft blue with a hint of silver.

"I'd say our peaceful togetherness potion is great." Lily beamed at Brenda and Michael who were looking as though they had definitely won.

"Let's start the other tasks now." Lily told them a smile on her face.

"Sounds like fun." Michael put the wooden spoon down. Brenda looked at the task for transfiguration.

"This is going to be tough." Brenda commented as she gave the list to Michael.

"I know, I'm not sure if I can let someone transfigure me into an inanimate object and wait for them to change me back." Michael looked worriedly at Severus and Narcissa.

Lily giggled. "Don't worry Michael its just a display of total trust, we can do it." Lily smiled at him.

"Your right I trust you and Brenda." Michael grinned happily at the two girls.

"Thanks, so you're saying you don't trust us?" Narcissa snarled. "You sure didn't want our help with the potion, if it's screwed up it's because we didn't work together." Narcissa spat.

"It won't be messed up; I changed a few things so it didn't need complete cooperation from all of us." Lily informed her.

Narcissa looked stunned along with Snape who seemed to be at a loss for words.

What she changed it… but …Snape looked sadly at Lily who kept her back to him.

Michael and Brenda looked impressed.

"Ok so what shall we be?" Lily asked the other two, who looked thoughtful.

"You did read where it said we all had to transfigure each of us in turn; it wasn't one on one in this." Narcissa said spitefully. I hate her she's nothing but a know it all.

"Of course we saw that!" Brenda said with a hint of impatience, giving Narcissa a look of deepest disgust.

"Ok Lily you're the best you start out, change me into a … arm chair?" Brenda asked her.

Lily smiled at the compliment. "Thanks Brenda that's a great choice." Lily waved her wand and thought of the incantation to change a person into something. In a moment, Brenda was a beautiful armchair with a soft light green color and little white flowers.

"Do me now Lily." Michael looked very excited. Wow that is so amazing, she is great at this.

Lily changed Michael into a forest green armchair with black pinstripe. Lily looked at the other two who were watching, Narcissa looked disgusted Snape looked impressed.

Lily gave her wand a flick and Narcissa was now a puke brown color armchair with what looked like moldy food stains.

Snape couldn't help it he laughed; it was cut off, as he was now a black leather armchair.

Lily grinned as she changed the other two back first. Brenda and Michael laughed loudly at the look of Narcissa as an ugly brown puked on armchair.

Lily wanted to do the same thing to Snape but for some reason he still came out looking better then she planned. There were no bird poo or cat scratches on it.

Lily gave her wand a small flick with the wrist and the other two were back to normal.

Narcissa looked a bit flustered. Snape looked as though he was hoping he did not look as though someone had been sick all over him. He wanted to ask Lily but she had turned her back on him again and was allowing Brenda to transfigure her. She was now a very pretty armchair a soft blue color with lace trim.

Snape was very worried Lily seemed to be trying to give him the cold shoulder and to cause him pain. He didn't know why but continued to think James had something to do with it. He knew James was angry that he had kissed her yesterday but for the life of him he couldn't think of what he could have told her to cause her to be so angry unless he modified her memory. He hoped that was not the case.

Snape was now an armchair again. He was quite pleased to be back to normal a minute later.

It was now Snape's turn to change the others. Snape changed Narcissa first then Michael and Brenda. Snape looked at Lily who was looking pointedly away from him.

"Would you hurry up?" Lily finally said. Why is he doing this to me? Can't he see how much pain he's causing me? Or maybe she thought horrified. That was why he was doing it. Just to torment me.

"Why are you mad at me?" Snape asked softly as he aimed his wand at her.

Lily glared at him. "Just change me now." Lily said with anger. It's not like I can tell you here that I heard everything, how could you Sev? She bit her lips to keep from crying at him for his betrayal.

Snape finally changed her into an armchair that matched the color of her eyes with soft little arm covers that matched her hair color.

Was she going to cry? Did I do something? But what did I do to her; I hadn't seen her since yesterday and then this morning in the Great Hall when she was obviously mad at me then, but why?

Snape changed her back first.

"Please talk with me?" Snape pleaded as he waved his wand at Michael and Brenda.

Lily turned away from him. She started to talk with the other two, Talk that's a laugh.

She thought bitterly. Lily was relieved when she was changed back from a chair after Narcissa took her turn. She did wonder briefly if she looked as horrible as she made the other girl look.

As soon as Narcissa was ready the three set about getting their charm work done.

Snape came over to stand next to Lily keeping her from moving by placing his hand on her back and holding her robes.

"Let go of me Snape." Lily hissed.

"I thought I was Sev, to you?" Snape asked softly. Please don't ever let me not be your Sev? Snape thought desperately.

Lily looked at him for a moment with very hurt eyes, the tears just behind them.

"Yes well I thought you were my friend too, I was quite wrong though wasn't I." Lily set about charming her stones into the air so they were twirling around each other very fast until they all seem to glow with a green light changing to a darker and darker green as they swirled around her head.

"What are you talking about, you know we're friends, we have been since we were little." Snape said with a plea in his voice. Why would she think this? Severus felt his heart breaking in two. He didn't want to think she would never see him as a friend to her and he wanted to be her husband one day.

Lily looked at him coldly. "Which makes it all the worst that you're only using me for some horrible plan for your… master!" Lily sneer at him, the pain of betrayal in her green eyes.

She told her, that little bitch told my Lily what I said to her to keep her from hurting my girl?

Snape looked horrified as he turned to look at Narcissa standing at the other end of the table enjoying making her stones change color while flying quickly around her head.

"No she didn't tell me, I wouldn't have believed it coming from her. I did hear you telling her in the corridor though." Lily sounded; as though he mortally wounded her personally her eyes were full of anguish.

"Li … it was….." Snape begun, Fear in his heart now, he had thought no one was around to hear that tripe.

"I know what it was an assignment, well you can tell your master I'm not going to be part of it for what ever sick twisted reasons he has." Lily snarls at Snape.

Oh no please no, Lily I would never, not you ever, for no one, no matter who they are. Snape thought desperately while looking scared at her.

Snape asked sounding horrified. "Please let's talk about this after wards, Li"

"There isn't anything left to say, you obviously want nothing to do with a Mudblood like me so why bother. Go be with Narcissa; after all she's a beautiful pureblood."

"Li, no please listen to me." Sevrus pleaded. She'll never compare to you never please Li, please talk to me. Snape thought desperately.

Lily moved away from him leading her green, blue, gold and red stones to the other end of the table leaving Snape to look wretched at her walking away from him. Please Li I need you.

Lily was very pleased when the contest was over. She waited with the others watching the crowd in the stands and the teachers walking around taking notes.

After several minutes Dumbledore spoke to them and the audience.

"After a very difficult decision we award Mixed, the winners of the contest, congratulations Mixed."

Lily hugged Michael and Brenda as they cheered with happiness. Lily could hear James, Sirius, Remus and Peter cheering in the stands.

Snape stood watching her helplessly. Narcissa waved to the Slytherins in the crowd.

"See I told you we'd win even with Muggles amongst us." Narcissa laughed as the Slytherin cheered her louder. Snape didn't pay attention to her he was feeling sick at heart.

Lily, Brenda and Michael ignored her as they walked over to Dumbledore to receive their silver cup with their names magically appearing on it.

They held it up high as they shouted. They were thrilled to win the contest.

"Time to have a party!" Lily cried over the crowds of screaming people.

"Yeah let's go party into the Great Hall." Michael agreed as he picked Brenda up in his arms. Lily laughed. "Wooo it looks like the contest brought more than a silver cup out here." Lily laughed happy for them. They both blushed.

Snape walked over placing his hand gently on Lily's shoulder. Please Li, I really do need you I do.

"A party sounds really good." he smiled down at Lily. Snape's eyes begging her to listen to him, to understand and let him talk to her to forgive him for his careless words thrown to a childish girl.

Don't look at him don't see his eyes do not see Severus Evans there in those eyes I love so well. She turned her head not looking at him.

"Yes it does." Lily said icily as she moved away leaving his hand to drop as she walked with the other two toward the school. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter ran to join them as they walked toward the school.

James wrapped his arm around Lily's waist she snuggled in close kissing his cheek.

Why is life so hard at times? Lily thought sadly. She wanted to celebrate so much with Severus. Please Sev, please turn away from your path then maybe one day we can be friends again. Lily thought sadly though she smiled brightly for others her heart aching with pain.

Snape sat down on the grass as he watched her walk away. I blew it once again I blew it, when am I going to learn?

Snape closed his eyes tight so as to keep the tears from flowing. He no longer felt like going to a party and was sure they had lost this contest instead of winning it.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56, painful memories.

The stands were deserted now, the place was quiet except for some cries and sniffles as the lone person sat in the grassy field watching nothing and seeing nothing.

Severus had not moved from the place the whole day, against his wishes the tears had flowed. Snape did not care that the sky was darkening with the coming of night. He just wanted to turn time back and to keep from talking to Narcissa where Lily would hear him. Snape knew that none of what he said was true; he only said it to keep Narcissa happy and from going after Lily and then going to the Dark Lord and telling him. Snape's only concern was trying to keep Lily safe from the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord.

That was his whole point in talking with Narcissa and telling her what she wanted to hear, it was not though meant to be heard by Lily and have her hate him now. Snape lay down on the soft grass, he had no clue what to do to get Lily to believe him, that he really did love her and wanted to make her happy, and that he'd never mean anything like that.

The night wore on and Snape had fallen to sleep lying on the grass out in the Quiddich field. In the wee hours of the morning, Severus woke up shivering with the cold dew having dampened his clothes. Snape walked slowly up to the castle, his body aching from the cold. He used his wand to unlock the front doors and walked inside. The place was dark and very quiet. Snape walked to the boys' bathrooms where the bathtubs were located. Severus stripped and step into the tub letting the hot water warm him up. Snape had stayed there until he started to hear movements around him. He climbed out and slipped into some clothes and headed for the Great Hall. Once there he saw a few early risers and sat down at the Slytherin table. A few of his friends walked over to him once they spotted him when they came inside for breakfast.

"Hey Snape, where were you last night, we had a blast in the common room." Igor told him.

"I'll say you really missed out." Avery laughed pleased with the party they had in their common room. He pulled many dishes toward him.

Snape said nothing.

"Don't tell me you were with some chick celebrating alone?" Mulciber said incredulous. He was watching his friend for some kind of sign that would give away his emotions. He frowned since he could never read Snape like others in their house.

Severus looked at him with deaden eyes. "As though I would tell you what we…. I was up too." Snape amended; at this point it would be better for them to believe he was off getting some with some girl then to know he spent the night alone crying.

"No way Snape, you the man, who is she?" Mulciber looked up and down the table eagerly glad that his friend basically told him since he wouldn't be able to tell what had happen without his being told.

"Any of you blokes remember any of the girls not being there last night?"

The other two boys looked thoughtful as they tried to remember what girls were not there.

"Hey that short ugly toad girl she wasn't there." Avery suddenly spoke up. He figured it had to be her, since she was always chasing after Snape and he knew himself wouldn't care what the girl looked like as long as he got some.

Snape gave him the dirtiest look possible while showing him his middle finger. He wasn't going to bother talking to him after that supreme insult.

"What?" Avery said innocently. "She wasn't there."

"Dumbass, she hasn't been to school all year she didn't come back she stayed at home to learn from her parents." Igor told him with a hint of humor in his oily voice. He chuckled again at the idea, he knew he had her once for something to pass the time but figured his friend Severus wouldn't touch that girl. He had to admit he didn't know any who would and her moaning Severus's name the whole time was off putting and another reason he never took her again.

"Ooh well shit see how much I pay attention, so any way who is it?" Avery asked curiously. He was hoping he might find a girl who would take him on.

"How long have you two been meeting up?" Igor asked even more interested. After all raping a few random Muggle girls was becoming dull for him. He really hated it when they spit in his eyes.

Snape placed his fork down on his plate; he looked as though he was weighing his options. I guess it couldn't hurt to tell them that, just not her name?

"We started in our fourth year and had been meeting secretly ever since and no I'm not telling you anything beyond that so just be glad you know that much." Snape told them flatly.

"Not even a small hint, is she that ugly?" Avery asked with arched eyes.

Snape glared at him. "She's the prettiest girl in school, and yes she is in school so don't even mention that toad girl again, as if ugh." Snape felt revolted by the idea of her and her sickening laugh. It gave him a cold shiver down his back to even think of her let alone anything more which was vomit inducing.

"Well who is the hottest girl in our house?" The three boys started to discuss this amongst them-selves. Snape didn't bother to tell them she was not in their house and if they were not bright enough to figure that out, he was happy to let them go on believing it.

It ended with them deciding on the two girls and figured it had to be Narcissa since Dorothy told any who listen that after school she and Randy would be married. She also was happy to tell anyone that Narcissa was desperately trying to get out of her arranged marriage.

Snape could not finish eating, he had just seen Lily walk into the Great Hall with a girlfriend, she was looking very beautiful but her eyes looked sad to him. He was sure she must have spent the night crying. Snape was aching to go and comfort her and tell her he wanted to have her and would give up the Death Eaters and The Dark Lord for her and he would do all in his power to keep her safe from them.

Snape silently cursed himself for his weakness. He wanted her but he also wanted to be powerful for her. He sat there doing nothing and saying nothing to his friends as they talked to each other and him.

"Hey look its Potter; I am so glad he didn't win." Avery commented snidely his eyes narrowed watching him walking into the Great Hall with the other three Marauders.

"Yeah so am I." Igor looked contemplative. "I just wish that he lost because he's a git and can't handle a wand instead of that stupid girl trying to make time with him."

"They only like him because he's so brainy and a Quiddich player. Take that away and what do you have." Mulciber said snidely.

"A great looking guy with a good build, who could charm any girl here," A pretty blonde Slytherin girl named Daphne answered him. She was standing behind them looking smug.

She was one of them that wanted to date James Potter.

The boys turned to look at her with narrow eyes. "So who asked you?" Igor asked with disgust.

"Ooh I thought it was a general question for anyone to answer, so I did." The girl sat down between Snape and Igor. "After all there are a lot of girls in our own house alone that would love to get Potter between their legs." The girl gave a snort. "It looks like only Lily Evans has that privilege, you should have stayed long enough to see them yesterday! I thought they had a permanent sticking charm placed on them. I bet they'll pop out babies like rabbits." The blonde girl laughed at her own joke, which was soon taken up by most of the boys within hearing range.

Snape was now squeezing his hands tightly in fists; he placed them both in his lap so it would not be obvious to the others. Potter better not do that with her I want that privilege. I don't want to even think of him touching her like that, she's my girl.

"Hey I bet you're the one that was with Snape last night!" Avery said suddenly, the other two guys quickly agreed. Even though they had decided it was Narcissa they did think of this girl as very pretty

Snape choked and cough the girl looked curiously at them, "Where?"

"Guess it wasn't you after all." Mulciber told her. "Our man here was out celebrating with a girl last night but all he told us, was she is beautiful."

Daphne looked at Snape with even more interest. "Really Severus, tell me more about this girl, why haven't I noticed her before?"

Snape looked at her with narrow eyes. "Like; I'd tell you anything about my private life!" he told her with narrow eyes. "I know what a gossip you are, the whole school and Hogsmeade would soon know all about my sex life."

The girl was even more intrigued instead of angry at being called a gossip as she scooted closer and purred into his ear.

"Please Severus tell me who it is?"

Snape ignored her as he looked over once again at the Gryffindor table; he saw Lily looked away quickly her face looking pained. Severus watched as Lily stood up giving a small laugh as she walked away with a wave to her friend. He was pleased to see that James and his mates were to busy talking to notice her leaving and she wasn't telling them.

Snape decided to talk to Lily right now and make her listen to him. "I'm gone see ya later." Severus said in what he hoped sounded like a bored voice as he hurried out of the Great Hall leaving the three boys and girl looking after him in surprise.

"Do you think he really is meeting a girl in secret?" Avery asked.

"I'd meet with him," Daphne said with a sigh. The boys glared at her for this comment.

"Nah I think he's a virgin and to embarrassed to admit it." Mulciber answered.

The others all agreed and went on to speculate what girl would be with him besides Narcissa and the toad face girl and the blonde sitting with them, she they told her didn't count. The boys were not pleased that Daphne insisted that there were several girls in their house alone who wanted him and were all wishing he'd ask them out. They figured the girls were lying to get the boys attention and that it had nothing to do with Snape.

Snape hurried down the hall looking for any sign of Lily, he then noticed her outside in the court yard standing by the stone pillar looking as though her world had crashed down around her. Snape ran outside toward the courtyard.

"LI!" Severus yelled as he neared her. Snape felt his heart sink into his stomach when Lily looked at him with hurt eyes and brought out her wand and in moments she had her privacy bubble around her. Snape could no longer see where she was standing with the bubble up around her.

Snape growled to himself as he stood wondering what to do now.

"I'll wait here for you then." Snape told the bubble. He walked over to the other side of the courtyard and sat down with his back to the pillar that was opposite of the pillar Lily was sitting at.

Lily sat down inside her bubble leaning against the pillar that was included inside the bubble, her tears now slipping gently down over her face.

"Why are you doing this Sev, why don't you like me?" Lily asked no one. "Why are you trying to torment me now?"

Lily watched as Severus had taken a seat by the pillar across from her own. Lily thought sadly of her little boy named Severus and what he may be doing now. After a while Lily heard another voice she knew well. Lily looked to see James walking toward her spot.

"So where is she?" James asked again as they walked along feeling very frustrated.

"No clue mate, that girl can really do a great job of disappearing…" Sirius stopped talking as he spotted Snape there.

"Well, well look whose here." Sirius said with a laugh.

"Go away." Snape snapped at them, he didn't want to see James he didn't want James looking for Lily, since he knew for sure that James would be looking for her.

"That's not very polite; maybe we just wanted to ask you something?" James said quietly no hint of sarcasm or anger in his voice. James knew that Severus was still in love with Lily and was always trying to talk with her and spend time with her.

Severus looked up at him, hating him for winning Lily's love. "Yes I know so get lost." Snape growled he knew who James was looking for but he had no desire to help him find her.

"You know where Evans is, where?" James asked anxiously. He looked around the court yard in case she was behind one of the pillars.

Sirius looked skeptically at him. He said nothing though he knew his best friend was going crazy looking for her.

After watching him for several minutes he knew that James would not give up and they would probably do something very unpleasant to him, although he knew Lily would see it. He wasn't sure if she was not maybe angry enough with him to ignore it and let them do what ever they wanted, with their wands. He decided to take the easy route, since it may mean that Lily would lose her bubble and then let the two talk; finally.

Snape pointed at the other side of the courtyard to the pillar there, except some of it seemed to be missing when you looked closely at it.

"Uh." James couldn't say anything for a moment then it clicked into place. "She's in one of her privacy bubble, but why?" James walked over to where it should be.

"Hey Evans let me in?" James pleaded. He didn't think she could hear his words but maybe she could at least tell what he was saying by the way his lips moved.

Sirius joined him as he looked around the area. "She is; so good at this!"

Sirius was very impressed with her skills; she was able to make one so complete that it was very hard to tell that someone was even there.

"Constant practice," Snape said dully. I'm usually in there with her though. He thought sadly.

"What did you do that she hid in here?" Sirius said suspiciously as he rounded on Snape. The two glared at each other, Severus was not surprised that Sirius figured he had done something to her; he always jumped to the worse conclusion. At lest when he was involved in it. He had no idea about other times but figured he did it all the time.

"I was just trying to get Narcissa to cooperate with the others for the contest yesterday. I told that little flake what she wanted to hear, but Lily heard it too." Snape said feeling wounded all over again. He wasn't to fess over calling her a flake to her cousin he knew Black had called her and her sister Bellatrix worse things. I never wanted to hurt Lily I love her too much.

"Why do you care?" Sirius asked harshly.

James knew the answer to this, but had told no one about it. It was not something he wanted to brag to people about. James looked between the two wondering if he should confess or get Sirius out of there.

Snape looked around the courtyard they were quite alone. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." He knew Sirius was not ever going to believe anyone from Slytherin house his family had made that impossible.

"Try us I'm willing to listen." Sirius said the edge no longer present in his voice just mild curiosity. What could he be hiding from us especially that concerns Evans?

"I love her." Snape said sadly looking into their eyes trying to see if they would laugh at him. So what will you do laugh or tell me I'm not good enough for her? He figured they would laugh at him.

Sirius said nothing to this; he just looked wide-eyed at him. James looked glumly down at his feet.

"I know that Severus." James finally said in a resigned voice. Man I can't believe he said it, why does he have to love her too?

Sirius was looking at James with wide eyes as though he had never really seen him before. Before he could respond an angry voice spoke up behind them.

"What do you mean you know that Severus?" Lily growled her face had suddenly appeared before them, the rest was still hidden by her bubble. The three boys looked startled at the sudden appearance of her face.

"I can open it up so I can hear you know." Lily opens it a little more. "Get in here and talk NOW!" Lily demanded of them. All three boys moved inside her bubble, she closed it up right away they were very much alone and private now.

James looked horrible and moved to take Lily's hand; he was relived to have her not pull away from him. It's a start she hasn't killed me or looked at me as though I'm a slug stuck to her shoe. He had no idea why she would be mad at him except that he had information on Severus she didn't know about and he hoped was not that big of a deal for her.

"So get talking." Lily instructed him. This had better be good!

James looked at the other two. "It was a while ago, after you umm modified his memory of it, I modified your own to save you the pain of living with it. Man Evans I never wanted this to come out, I wanted to save you from all this pain but now you'll know again". James said sadly as he looked around at them.

"What was it?" Lily asked feeling scared. Snape was also looking apprehensive and Black looked down right curious. Ok this is really unbelievable, what could Evans have done that she had modified Snivellus memory and then Prongs modified hers so she wouldn't suffer from it?

"It was after you told him about Se, he asked you to modify his memory to keep you two safe." James felt miserable, he didn't want to have to burden Lily with that knowledge again and he really didn't want his best mate Sirius to learn of it.

"WHAT I told him…... but I don't remember telling him." Lily asked stunned. Black and Snape were looking back and forth between them completely mystified.

"Told him what? What is a Se?" Black was even more curious about what was going on with them.

"Told me what? What is a Se?" Snape asked completely baffled by their conversation and in anguish wondering what could have been told to him that he'd beg Lily to modify his memory of it. For the life of him he couldn't think of anything that drastic.

James ignored the other twos outburst smiling at Lily she looked worried.

"Of course not I modify your memory of it so you wouldn't be hurting anymore." James pleaded with her to understand his eyes looking at her filled with pain.

Lily stood there her mouth hanging open in amazement. I told him he knew for a while at least I did get to tell him about our boy. She was thrilled to know she had told him since she couldn't find a good time or place to tell him about their son.

"Pardon my ignorance but who or what are you two talking about?" Sirius asked there seemed to be quite a dark secret going on here he had no clue about. He hated secrets that he was not a part of.

"Lily's little boy." James said miserably, I wish he were mine he'd be here with us. James thought gloomily.

Severus looked at her his mouth open in amazement that Lily had a boy. The one thing bothering him was James being the father of her child.

Sirius looked wide-eyed stunned at Lily. "You have a baby with James and never told me?"

Lily laughed thinking mentally; it figures he assumes the baby is James.

"James is not the father, Severus is." Lily told him looking him in the eyes daring him to laugh at her. Sev was my lover and I still love him, laugh and I'll break your nose with a curse. Lily thought defiantly.

Sirius seemed for once at a loss for words. Snape father what?

Snape though looked astounded and delighted.

I'm a dad, a dad with my love my Lily?

"Lily why didn't you tell me, we have a son when did it happen, where is he?"

Snape grabbed Lily in his arms holding her tight to his chest. "A son we have a son, I couldn't be happier." Snape whispered to her. Lily pushed him away angrily. Snape looked horrified, he didn't want Lily to hate him, especially after learning that they had a child together.

"I gave him up for adoption, not that you'd care." Lily yelled. "I heard what you said to Narcissa it's all a game to you! How can you say you're happy? How can you use me for your master?"

She was so upset she wanted to hit him with her hand and wand.

"Evans, you with … him," Sirius said still trying to find reality in this. Wow I'd never have thought it of her, she's a lot more open minded and unbelievable then I thought a bit crazy too, can't say much for her taste in guys.

Lily looked at Sirius her eyes softening. "Padfoot, I know it seems odd for you, but I do…. did love him and we had been sexual together since forth year well the summer before it started." Lily amended. "I'd known Severus for a long time."

"But did you really have a baby?" Sirius asked. Who would have thought she'd be able to hide that from us, wow she's done more then we have and I thought no one in school had done more things than us.

Lily smiled a bit awkwardly. "Yeah I did after our fifth year here; I didn't tell him because of his interest in the Dark Arts and his umm questionable friends." Lily gave Snape a dirty look he looked properly ashamed. Lily looked back at Sirius smiling softly at him.

"I named him Severus Evans, after us, James calls him Se, it's kinda cute." Lily smiled at James. She knew how much this was costing him.

"You never told me, what kind of friend are you?" Sirius gave James a playful punch on the arm. I can't believe this guy kept it secret and what a secret.

"Sorry Padfoot, I told Lily I'd keep it secret, besides bragging that I didn't get her first wasn't as thrilling as letting you think I was her first one." James grinned impishly at him.

"You don't deserve her anyway." Snape said sullenly Lily was hardly looking at him and talking so sweetly to the other two guys it was killing him after all he had a baby with her, they didn't.

"Well at least I'm not a Death Eater, why do you think you had her modify your memory of it. She didn't want to but you insisted so she and Se would be safe." James spat at him.

Sirius looked wide-eyed at Snape; he's a Death Eater already?

Snape looked even more miserable, he knew what was being said was true; he could never hope that they'd stay safe as long as he was a Death Eater, and working right now for the Dark Lord.

Sirius turned his attention to James, a small smile on his face

"Wow Prongs I'm sorry man, I wish I knew so I could have helped you share that burden." Sirius told him sincerely.

"It's ok Padfoot." James smiled at him glad to have him there. At least I know he will still support my love for Evans.

The two boys' steps back a bit watching as Lily turned to face Snape to talk with him while talking to them all.

"Boys knock it off, the only one who has to carry the burden is me, I'm the one who went through it and I'm the one who has to live with it." Lily told them sadly and angrily at once. I just want the boys to understand it's my secret to hold for my life and when Sev, leaves that stupid bunch I'll tell him everything gladly if he'll listen to me that is?

Snape looked sad his eyes downcast while thinking, time for honesty and openness, and what better place than her privacy bubble. "Lily I am sorry, I really didn't mean what was said to Narcissa, I just wanted to keep her from bugging you or going after you later. I didn't want you to lose either. You're the best witch here; if you didn't win it would have been a shame and wrong." Snape looked at her sad eyed face. "I'll be glad to hold the memories for you and keep that burden from you." Snape reached a hand out to her. "Please just don't hate me Li." Snape begged her. I can't live if you hate me Li.

Lily looked as though she was standing on a sharpen fence and trying to keep from falling straight down. I wish I could let him share the memories with me, but I can't it's not safe.

"I understand Sev, but I won't let you hold the memories not while you're a Death Eater. I can't risk Severus Evans life, he's not yet two and I want him to have a long happy life."

Snape bit his lip trying to keep the tears back. "I understand but maybe one day?" Snape asked hopeful. Please Li, one day share it with me? "One day please share it with me tell me all about our son."

"One day when you have finally cut all ties to them." Lily looked up at him. "But I want proof of it!" She reached into her pocket pulling out several pictures handing them to him. He grinned pleased seeing the small boy playing happily with a cauldron and then playing with a broom.

"I bought the cauldron and toy broom for him," Lily smiled sadly. James and Sirius moved to look at the pictures.

"Cute kid Evans," Sirius told her with a wink.

"Thanks," Lily gave him a small hug. After they were done looking at the pictures ignoring the tears slipping down Snape's face when he handed them back to her.

"I'll make sure you have some pictures too but like I said I need proof you're done with them."

Snape looked worried as one thing ran through his mind. Proof will be when I'm dead but I can't tell her that.

"Sure thing Li, I'll be glad to tell you I'm out of it and have you re-tell me about our boy." Snape pulled her close kissing her urgently. Lily was surprised her eyes grew wide. James glared at Snape while Sirius looked stunned.

"Wow, James great control, if she was my girl I'd kill him for that." Sirius looked at him seriously. "Mind you I'd want to do him in for sleeping with her." He sure has better control then I do. Sirius was very impressed.

"I don't do it for Lily's sake. I can't change the past with them what is done is done even if I don't like it!" James muttered his eyes narrowed. Snape let Lily go looking at her with sad eyes.

I have to forget the best thing to ever happen to me after Lily. I hate my life.

"I'm sorry Sev," If there was some way to not have to modify his memory of it. Lily gave her wand a flicker then did James and Sirius before either could stop her or know what was going on. She was extremely pleased to be so adept at silent spells.

"Ok boys, things are as they were, you don't remember this conversation. Severus you don't know I heard what you said to Narcissa, you go on believing everything is fine between us. You know nothing about our son. Now I want you to leave through the opening and act as though nothing has gone on." Lily opens up a space in her privacy bubble. Snape left looking as though there was nothing new going on with him.

"Sirius and James, you know nothing about my baby or about my relationship with Severus Snape. You can go on thinking James is my first."

Lily smiled sadly. "Sirius you just came looking for James and found us snogging out here. James you remember bringing me out here for some fun. Once I remove the privacy bubble you'll assume the things I've told you are correct." Lily wrapped her arms around James neck and with her wand she quickly removed the privacy bubble.

"It figures you two are making out some where." Sirius laughed with James. He figured they were making out somewhere when they had disappeared.

"You would too if your girl was here." James laughed with him his arms going around Lily's waist; with a curious why was I not holding her already.

"You know I can't get enough of James." Lily giggled, she hoped it didn't sound forced.

I'm sorry, boys but it's my secrets to carry around with me. No one is going to be trouble by it but me.

Lily thought sadly as she smiled brightly at the boys. No ones burden but mine.

They never noticed her sadden face while talking happily. They soon walked on to visit with Hagrid.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

The end of May had gone by with a happy note of summer coming and the end of the school year. Lily had been busy studying with the others for their exams' coming up in one week. Lily was grateful for all the work she had to put in; it kept her mind off other things.

"Ah man I think my head will burst from all this." Lupin moaned as he flipped his book shut.

"I know it all, want some help?" James offered. They were all in the common room sitting in armchairs and at the table.

"Sure." Remus tossed the book at James who caught it easily. "Test me on some of it." Lupin sat grinning at James who was flipping through the book.

James gave him a devilish look.

"Ok why do, werewolves' bite only humans and not other animals?"

Remus laughed at this. "It figures you'd find that." The other three laughed along with them. "Fine, it's because they are sooo tasty." Lupin laughed as he snapped his teeth at James who tossed the book at him. Remus caught it easily as well laughing hard.

"I don't feel like studying anymore." Lupin flipped his book onto the table.

"Me either, I've read so much lately I rather go do something… fun…." Sirius looked at the others, "Maybe, a night on the town, to unwind and celebrate our graduating from school?"

"Yeah that'd be good, at least before Prongs drags Evans off alone again." Remus winked at James.

"Hey I can't help it she makes me!" James protested.

"Ooh you beast, you know you're the one to do it, I'm innocent!" Lily shrieked with laughter as James started to tickle her ribs.

Remus, Sirius and Peter all laughed and cheered James on.

That evening the five of them started out to the open yard, it was still early enough that being in their seventh year they were allowed out longer. They walked slowly to make sure that no one caught them out in the halls and asked awkward questions or try to divert them into some other activity. They had heard that Slughorn was having a get together tonight and had pretended to not receive the invitation from him.

They walked to the front doors walking out and talking as though they were doing nothing more then to visit Hagrid in his cabin.

They stopped long enough to look as though they had seen a mildly interesting star in the night sky.

"It looks pretty clear to me." Lily said as she looked around the place. Lily did a double check as she thought she saw something move in the darkness. Lily shrugged deciding it was nothing.

"Let's get going." Lily whispered. They changed with a pop into their animal forms and started off across the grassy lawn toward the front gate.

Out of the shadows Severus Snape stepped and was frowning as he watched Lily's doe form running gracefully along with the other four animals.

"Do you think she saw us?" A voice asked softly from behind him.

"I don't think so; she seemed to think it was nothing after she saw your movement. You have to learn to be more careful Igor." Snape told him coldly.

"Sorry but that's what the Dark Lord has you teaching me. I don't think I'm doing to badly learning to be a spy for him."

"Really?" Severus said softly. "Then let's see if we can figure out where they are going!" Snape changed into a black panther and streaked across the yard after them. Igor changed with a pop into a red tail hawk and flew after Severus.

Snape sniffed the ground he could tell it was Lily's scent even as a doe. He followed after her scent, he had no desire to catch the scent of her companions. Snape followed it to the door of the Three Broomsticks. Severus changed back with a pop and looked into the window. Snape could see her sitting at a round table with the Marauders grouped around her. They were all cheering with butterbeers. Their laughter could be heard from outside.

"It looks like they are having a bit of a celebration in there." Igor said softly beside Snape.

"We could inform their head of house or Dumbledore of their being out of bounds at night."

Severus looked at him angrily. "And how do we explain our selves here?"

Snape knew they could just say they saw them leaving but he didn't want Lily to get in trouble. If it had just been James and his mates he wouldn't have hesitated to tell on them.

Igor was frowning as he looked at them in there. "So what do we do?"

"Nothing for now, lets get back to the school; if they come back soon maybe we can get a teacher to keep a look out for them." Severus told him but was not willing to do it.

Snape changed back into his animal form. Igor looked at the panther then the group inside.

"I'll keep a watch on them and then report to you." Igor grinned evilly.

Snape changed back into his human form, his eyes narrowed.

"I'll stay as well, but we need to be back to the school before them. Change into a hawk and wait above, I'll wait down here." Snape changed back again and slipped into the shadows where he disappeared from view. Igor admired his abilities as he changed with a pop and flew up to the rooftop.

It was an hour later that the five left the pub and walked down the road, but not toward the school.

"Here let me." James yelled out as he swoop, Lily into his arms, carrying her toward their destination.

Lily cuddled up to James whispering into his ear.

Snape growled low in his throat as he slinked along behind them keeping to the shadows.

Why does Lily let him carry her like that? What is she saying to him? He looks too happy.

Severus of course did not remember that they were together and sexually active; he just thought they were friends but James was trying to be too close of a friend.

Hate that guy.

Snape thought bitterly as he followed after them. Severus was very surprised that they had gone into the Hogshead and greeted the bartender as an old friend.

The five were soon sitting at a table with a round of Oden's fire whiskey.

Snape watched stunned, he did not know Lily even liked it let alone drank it in one gulp. Severus watched as Lily leaned against James laughing and giving him little kisses on his cheek.

Snape felt a horrible tightening of his chest; the intensity of jealousy was gripping him hard.

"It looks like Rosemerta won't sell them, Fire whiskeys. They do seem to be having a good time in there." Igor said with his oily voice. He was watching them with a wishful look in his eyes if someone had paid attention to them.

Snape changed back with a pop, glaring into the window. "Yes they do, I wonder how long they plan on staying here?" Severus said in a cold controlled voice.

"I'm sure it'll be a while." Igor was grinning hugely, his eyes alight with delight.

"Yes I'm sure." Snape frowned when Lily stood up and crawled over the table to jump down onto the floor. Lily put a hand out to James, taking him with her; the two ran up a flight of stairs beside the bar.

"Where are they going?" Snape asked curious. "What's up those stairs?"

"Only one way to find out," Igor told him as he changed to a hawk and flew upwards. Snape watched as the hawk flew around the upper floors looking into several windows before landing on the ground with a small pop.

"Ooh man you should see it Snape, that Lily is one hot babe." He told him with lust in his eyes.

Snape frown at him, "Really?" he said wide-eyed, he didn't want to give away the fact he knew first hand how hot she was.

"Yeah she is stripping up there for James." Igor was now laughing. "That lucky son of a witch, I'd trade places with him even if she is a Mudblood."

Snape sputtered in shock. "She's doing what?" no way it can't be true; Lily would never, not for him? Snape felt sick to his stomach now.

"You know taking off her clothes for him." Igor looked up. "Just a sec," Igor changed back and flew upward. Snape watched him in horror.

In a few minutes Igor was back in his human form his eyes full of mischief. "You should be a bird man; they are going on hot and heavy." Igor looked up at the window a huge grin on his unhandsome face. "I'm surprised you can't hear her from here. It looks like she's a screamer."

Snape said nothing he was clenching his fist tight his eyes narrowed, "If you are lying to me!" Severus warned Igor who looked at him stunned. No way It; can't be true.

"Why would I lie about it, she is riding him like a rodeo pro." Igor told him curiously. He was wondering why Snape seemed so upset he found it quite funny. And a turn on but he wasn't going to add that to their conversation.

Igor then smiled impishly at Snape. "I get it you have a thing for the Mudblood." Igor laughed. He had to admit she was hot looking but he knew the only ones he would go after were the ones who didn't want it from him. A willing partner was not a turn on for him.

"Sorry to tell ya ol' boy but that Potter has beaten you to her." Igor laughed some more. The door to the pub opened up to show Sirius and Remus standing there.

"What are you two doing here?" Sirius asked suspiciously. He looked at them both standing outside the pub.

"Hey we just stop by for a drink; you know to celebrate the ending year." Igor said smoothly as he walked inside.

Sirius noticed that he seemed to be trying to grow a goatee. It looked stupid like his chin was dirty from eating and he never bothered to wash his face. The two boys moved aside for them

Igor and Severus walked in the place smelled of goats and the floor was very dirty, you could hardly tell it was a blue tile floor.

"So shall we sit together, enjoy our company as classmates?" Igor said in the oiliest voice. "After all were almost done here,"

"Sure it'll be nice to say a proper good bye." Sirius grinned. "I hope you boys can handle the Fire whiskey?" Sirius said with a wink at Lupin who chuckled.

The five boys had several drinks when James and Lily came down the stairs full of laughter. Lily stopped short as she saw Severus sitting with Remus, Sirius, Peter and Igor.

"Looks like, we gain some company." James said surprised as he went to sit at the table. Lily scooted in before him sitting next to Severus. Lily was at a loss for words. She looked between Severus, Igor, Sirius, Remus and Peter the last four were all smirking at her.

"So it looks like we have new drinking buddies." Lily tried for normality. Ooh boy if I had known I'd have stayed upstairs, hiding there. Lily thought dismally.

"Yeah it sure took you two long enough." Sirius chuckled with a wink to James who looked guiltily pleased. James reached over the table giving Sirius a high five. Snape glared at them both.

Lily's laugh was forced as she turned to look over at the bar. An almost fearful; look on her cute face. Lily gave a little wave of her hand. "Alberforth, could I please have seven more fire whiskeys?"

"Right away Miss Lily." Alberforth grinned happily at her, Poor girl what a way to be stuck between lots of men who all fancy her. Alberforth thought with a chuckle.

"The bartender is sweet on Lily." Lupin confided in the others. Igor laughed out loud the longest.

"Ah yes there is quite a few males at our dear school who are quite taken with our little Miss Evans." Igor gave his glass a salute to Lily who blushed.

Igor grinned at her. "I dare say though there is few who are privileged enough to be able to join her for ah drinks and fun with her and the Marauders." Igor looked as though he knew something important and was waiting for them to ask what it was.

"So true, Igor, we do have a blast out here with Evans and she is the life of any party. You two should feel privileged to be here with her." Sirius said with a lift of his own glass.

"I am sure Lily knows how honor we feel, right Snape?" Igor said to him. Severus sat glaring at his glass of fire whiskey. He looked up giving a dirty look to the guys sitting across from him before turning his head to look at Lily.

"Quite I'm sure." Snape looked at Lily his eyes hard as he imagines her in a hot embrace with James. Why is she doing that with him, why when I want her to come back to me not to be sullied by Potter?

Lily gulps and tried to give another force laugh. "So ummm Sev, are you ready to leave school?" Lily went for more normality hoping the others would follow her lead.

She knew that she had altered his memory of her and James, but she didn't want it to come to his attention in such a harsh manner.

"Yes." Why is she having sex with him, did it mean nothing between us? Snape thought painfully. It was something very hard for Snape to believe since he was dreaming of the day she would be back with him. He knew she was the cause of his wet dreams and the one he envision when he took care of things himself.

"I've signed up with the Auror office to start there after school." Lily said softly. I wonder how he'll react to it. After all he is a Death Eater and I'll be out there catching them with James, Sirius and Remus.

"The training should be quite challenging." Lily wasn't sure if Snape would remember them talking about it so long ago. She also wasn't sure if he would be willing to leave the Death Eaters, or if he could even talk about it with Igor sitting next to him.

"That is very nice Lily; I know you wanted to do that. I'm sure you'll be a great Auror, the prettiest one they have, I might add." Snape smiled sadly at her. Lily grinned pleased although she'd have preferred he looked happy about it.

"Thanks Sev, I'll do my best." At least he's smiling at me even if it does look so sad. She really wished she could make all of them happy some how but figured there was nothing she could do about it.

James frowned at Snape; he too had been made to forget the relationship that she had shared with Severus.

Lily felt as though she was between a rock and a hard place. What can I do to keep these guys happy? Lily wondered worried. The boys continue to sip their drinks while giving the other a dirty look. One dirty thought came to mind but Lily chased that one away that was a little to extreme.

Snape didn't respond and after a while he just slipped his hand onto her thigh giving her leg a squeeze, then letting his hand stay there holding her gently. Lily pressed her lips together wondering what she should do or say about his hand without alerting others who may not be too pleased. Lily took the easiest path she slipped her hand down on top of Snape's hand and held his hand gently with her own. Lily smiled at Snape who seemed to be mollified by her action.

Lupin broke the silence, which made Lily grateful to him, Thank you Moony.

"We're all going into it; well except for Peter he has other ambitions. He's just not telling us yet." Remus chuckled as he tried to keep the conversation normal.

Peter laughed a bit strained. No one seemed to notice his eyes darting around the place as though wondering where to hide.

James placed his arm around Lily's shoulder as he scooted closer to her. "I think we'll make a great team there." James smiled at Lily who winked at him.

"You bet." Lily smiled cutely at him as Igor looked unworriedly at them.

"I suspect anything Lily does will make a great impact on the magical community." Igor grinned impishly.

"Oh thank you Igor that was very nice to say." Suck up. He had not at all fooled Lily in the least. She had heard that he too had joined the Death Eaters and was going out when he could to cause trouble. She had also heard he loved abusing the women and girls.

"I am as Snape here knows just stating the obvious." Igor downed his drink. He looked at Lily with an eye that made her skin crawl as she felt as though he was torturing her slowly and painfully in his mind.

"Snape shall we continue on our way and let these good friends continue with their evening of fun and games." Igor said contentiously.

Severus looked as though he would prefer not to leave, but was not sure how to tell Igor that. Snape looked at Igor as though trying to decide how best to tell him to go without him when Lily spoke up stopping his words before they left his mouth.

Lily knew Severus well he was wishing to stay with her and watch over her with the boys. "It would probably be best if we all get up to the school, it's getting late now." Lily looked at the boys who looked as though they thought she was nuts. She also didn't trust Igor any farther then she could throw him.

"But Evans," Sirius said with a plea in his voice. "Go now man I'm not even drunk yet."

Sirius told her gloomily.

"Come on Padfoot, we can probably come back later, we only have a couple more weeks then we can come here any time we want." Lily reasoned. Please just say yes, I don't want trouble here.

The boys' laughed and grumbled a little more but they all got up to leave the table. Lily gave a wave to Alberforth. "See you later, have a good night." Lily walked out ahead of the boys. Thank you for leaving with me guys I knew you didn't want to but I didn't want to upset Sev anymore then I have. Lily thought as she walked to the door.

Alberforth waved happily to Lily as he went back to cleaning his dirty glasses.

The large group walked toward their school, no one talking and Lily wondering what to do, as the boys seemed to glare at each other.

The tension was becoming unbearable. Lily walked a few steps fast then turned to look at the six boys who all stopped to look wonderingly at her.

"Ok boys the mood here needs to lighten up and being the only female and the rational one, I'll start it." Lily grinned at the boys who looked as though they were going to start to laugh argue or scream. Lily walked over to each boy quickly tapping him all on the forehead.

"Ok boys I just tagged you all, now try to catch me." Lily grinned impishly at them as she popped into a doe and cantered off to the school.

"She is such a little cheat." Sirius told the others with a good-natured laugh as he watched her canter off toward the school.

"Must be why so many guys like her at school." Igor told him while looking at Snape who had a wiry grin on his face. Snape was not looking at him at this time he was watching a beautiful doe running off into the darkness.

"I'm not letting her win this!" Snape announced amused tone to his voice. He changed into a black panther and ran off after her. Aaah man I love the way she thinks, and does things to make me want her all the more. Severus was thinking as he enjoyed the run through the darkness after her.

"I'm not letting him get to her before me!" James said to his mates as he changed into a stag going after Lily. Like I want him to catch my Lily, the slime. James thought as he ran after the other two. She is such a tease. James thought happily.

"Let's go guys." Remus yelled and changed into a sandy colored wolf while Sirius changed into a big black dog. Peter quickly changed into a light brown rat leaping onto Sirius back and hanging on. Igor changed into a black-feathered hawk and took flight. His happy thoughts were not good ones to others but it did make him the most happy.

Lily cantered quickly through the dark and leaped gracefully over the large fence that wrapped around most of the school.

Lily looked back to see a black panther running quickly behind her, her eyes widen in surprise. Lily then saw a stag and a black dog and wolf gaining on her. Lily ran faster leaving them all behind.

Lily ran around the school toward the back and slipped up the stairs to the Astronomy tower, leaving her pursuers' behind her.

Lily came to rest at the top of the tower panting heavily in her human form now. That was fun, I wonder if they'll find me?

Lily heard a sound and looked over at the opening to the tower to see the Black Panther.

Lily grinned brightly at him. "I'm safe so I won."

"I don't think so you ever said a safe place." Snape told her after he changed back.

"I won I found you first." Snape told her smugly sitting close beside her.

"What? The safe place is where ever I stop and rest at." Lily told him indignantly with raised eyebrows as she smiled at him.

"You always did like to make up your rules as you went." Snape told her as he scooted even closer to her side so they were right next to each other. Severus slipped his hand down onto her thigh holding her leg gently.

Lily smiled up at him her hand gently resting on top of his hand.

"So do you Sev, or do you not remember all those times playing where you won because you changed the rules to fit you." Lily laughed happily. Those were such fun times; I'd love to do that again. Lily thought as she smiled up at him.

"Yeah, but I remember someone not complaining too much; or not at all about having to forfeit a kiss for when I won." Snape grinned impishly at her. I want to kiss her again too.

Lily giggled. "Yeah which I guess didn't matter since we both had to forfeit the same thing when the other won. That was a lot of fun made losing just as good as winning." Lily leaned up against Snape's side enjoying the way he felt.

"Yeah that was a lot of fun." Snape said remembering it fondly. I melted the first time we kissed.

"At least until Petunia came along and ruined it." Lily laughed happily. "She never did like us being together."

"She sure didn't like us together." Snape agreed solemnly. Li, would have a sister who hated to see anyone have fun,

"Only; because I got to snog before her and other things." Lily winked at Severus who blushed with pleasure. "You better not forget those other things; I'd have to use my wand on you if you did."

"No way would I ever forget that. I'm glad you haven't forgotten about us …... you know with all that." Severus told her sincerely.

Lily laughed. "Sev, how could I forget that? It was like you know a huge thing for me. It was so….. Great….. Perfect," Lily placed her hand on his thigh giving him a squeeze. "I just wish…" Lily bit her lips.

"What Li?" Snape asked eager to do anything for her.

"I wish you had made other choices." Lily told him honestly looking into his face. "I can't tell you any more though. Not yet at least, you'll know when and I'll tell you then. I think you'll like it too." Lily hugged Snape from the side.

"Good night Sev, I'm still your Muggle girl." Lily whispered she smiled at him then kissed his cheek. Lily stood up and left the tower room. Snape looked at her surprised and dismayed.

"Li please wait!" Snape ran after her. What is she not telling me?

Lily looked at him in surprise. "What Sev?"

"Please tell me what other choices?" Snape begged her looking deeply into her eyes.

"I can't Sev, not yet at least, not until… Not until then." Lily looked at him sadly

Lily picked up his left hand holding his hand softly as she moved her right hand gently over his left forearm.

"This Sev, do you remember it now?" Lily moved her hand gently over his left forearm.

Snape looked down at his arm his eyes filling with tears. "Li" Snape whispered. Why did I do this, why did I not tell her before hand and let her talk me out of it.

"Please be careful for me." Lily whispered as she moved in closer to him. "I don't want to lose you Sev, I can't stand that."

"But Lily, are you….. With…. .. Potter?" Snape asked softly looking at her as though pleading for her to tell him no way never it's you and only you.

"I'm sorry Sev, but…. Please Sev, please understand for me." Lily blinked back her tears hugging him close giving him another kiss on his cheek before she turned to walk off which changed into a run, leaving Severus standing alone and shaking with pain and grief.

"Lily please, I love you." Severus said softly as he watched her disappear from view. After several minutes Snape looked around to see if he saw the hawk anywhere. He did. Snape brought out his wand and moved his wand very slightly and changed Igor's memory of tonight's events.

He would do anything to keep Lily safe from the Death Eater and his Dark Lord.

"Come on Igor you did a good job tonight the Dark Lord will be pleased?" Snape told him after he dried his face on his sleeves.

Igor landed next to him smiling happily. "It was great fun tonight Snape lets do it again tomorrow."

"Sure thing, Igor," Snape said coolly as they walked down the stairs. Snape looked to see if Lily was hiding anywhere. He did see her; she was being scolded by Filch.

Snape raised his wand and quickly modified Filch's memory. Filch seemed to not realize anything out of the ordinary. Lily was standing there surprised as he walked off talking to no one.

"You helped the Mudblood?" Igor said incredulous.

"I helped us, if Filch saw us walking this way we too would be sharing Evans fate. I myself would rather not spend my evening cleaning out bed pans." Severus told him softly as they walked toward Lily. Igor nodded in understanding, not questioning Snape's word. He admired Severus and wanted to be like him. It was one of the reasons he asked the Dark Lord to let him train under Snape as a spy.

Lily looked around to see who had saved her. She noticed Snape walking toward her with Igor totally ignoring her as he walked quickly ahead of Snape giving her a look as though he was worried that being near her would contaminate him. Lily gave him a look of disgust. I can't stand that slimy little pipsqueak; he is so no good and rotten to the core. Lily thought angrily as she watched him walk by her.

Severus said nothing as he walked slowly by her.

"One day I'll tell you and you'll love it honest Sev." Lily said to him as he passed her. Snape looked behind him.

"I shall be waiting to hear what it is and I hope we can celebrate it together."

"We will, Sev in the most fun way possible, you'll see all night long we'll celebrate over and over." Lily smiled at him as he looked back smiling a genuinely pleased smile.

Lily noticed that Igor had gone around the corner and was heard walking down the hallway as though he owned it.

Lily ran over to Severus and kissed his lips quickly passionately holding him tightly against her after the kiss ended Lily looked into his face, which looked surprised but very pleased. "I promise one day, please wait for me to tell you, I promise it's the best thing ever to happen to us." Lily kisses him again urgently this time then let him go.

"I have to be heading to my common room now." Lily told him softly before she turned to leave, Lily looked behind her to see him. Snape seem to fade into the darkness.

Severus thought sadly of Lily.

Is she really having sex with James, but why I'd gladly make love to her any time she wanted if she was in need of it. I know I need her? Snape thought sadly. She also just kissed me and so wow, would she do that if she didn't care for me?

Maybe it had to do with why she would have sex with James, but why would I love that. It has to be something good other wise she wouldn't tell me I'd love it. I hope she tells me soon. I want her back in my arms, but how am I going to do that. Every time I see her she has James and his mates around her and I always have someone from my house with me. Snape's thoughts were turning more and more, sour and depressing as he walked to his common room.

Snape stopped suddenly and turned around to follow Lily to her own common room first. Once he saw her reached the Fat Lady portrait he headed back to his own. He just wanted to make sure she was safe.

Lily had hurried onto the Gryffindor common room wondering where the boys had gotten too. She had not known that Severus had followed her there to watch over her.

As Lily reached the Fat Lady she gave the password. "Almost," Lily climbed inside to have four boys tag her at once.

"Gotcha," They all yelled laughing happily.

"Oooh thanks, a lot boys." Lily gave James a big kiss then kissed the other boys on their cheeks. Lily sat down on the couch with James snuggled up close as they talked about where she had hidden.

"The Astronomy tower, I was caught again by Filch," she told them with a chuckle.

"What" All four boys yelped in surprise as they looked at her with worried eyes?

"You didn't get detention did you Evans?" James asked worried.

"No of course not Head Girl has its privileges," Lily wasn't sure why she was not telling him that Snape had saved her but figured he wouldn't be too pleased to hear about it.

This thought made them laugh even more all talking about the nights events. It was quite late now when Lily looked at James with her misty loving eyes.

"I'm going to bed guys see ya in the morning." Lily kissed James very passionately again before standing up and giving each boy a kiss on the cheek again then she went to the girls' door and waved to them as she open it and went inside it.

"Good night guys."

The guys shouted their good night to her while telling her she was showing favoritism to James again. Lily laughed bemused as she walked upstairs.

The boys all left for the stairs them selves. They all slept well and Severus in particular slept and dreamed that Lily and he had a son who was very cute with black reddish hair and black eyes.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

There was now only two days left of school. The seventh year students were in a frenzy of happy giddiness. They had sat their NEWTS at last and were ready to graduate in front of their family and friends. Lily was very confident that she did well on the NEWTS after they had finally finished and she had earned extra points with her very strong privacy bubble that she had whipped up around her and the little old lady, Madam Marshbank and her self so that no one had known where they had gone, nor did they hear them both chuckling inside when Lily made a small area for hearing others but continue to not be heard.

Lily and James had been walking around the sunny grounds watching the lake ripple with a slight breeze or a little flip of a large tentacle.

"My parents are coming here; Dumbledore told them they could ride the Hogwarts Express. I can't wait for them to see it. I don't know yet if my sister will come though." Lily was happy to just talk as though every thing was normal and they were just out having a pleasant stroll around the school grounds.

"That sounds great Evans. My parents are coming here as well, although they will apperate directly to the outside of the gates and walk up." James told her. "The guys' parents are coming here too." James added in an afterthought.

"That's great; I can't wait to meet them." Lily smiled.

"Uh you might not want to meet Padfoot's parents, they are most unhappy with him for being in Gryffindor and for being friends with a … werewolf and a Muggle."

Lily looked surprised at this. She figured his parents would be thrilled for him to be in Gryffindor.

"He doesn't tell too many people but his parents are very deep into the dark arts and very big on pure blood and the ridding of Muggle born. Rumor has it that his younger brother has joined the Death Eaters. He is in Slytherin and won't graduate for a couple more years."

Lily was stunned. "I didn't know this. Who is his younger brother?" Lily asked since Sirius had never said a thing the whole time she had known him. She had thought that like James he was an only child.

James grinned at her he knew his best mate would not mind his sharing the secrets about his family with Lily.

"His name is Regulus; he looks a bit like him."

Lily thought for a moment. "I believe I've seen him around isn't he about forth or fifth year?"

"Yeah he is in fifth year which was a surprised when he bragged to Sirius that he was going to join up. Sirius and him had quite a row and his mother got into it, telling Sirius he was not worthy of the name Black and that he should be proud of his brother and join him."

James shook his head remembering when Sirius had shown up at his home with a trunk and a couple of suit cases in hand. "That was last year, its' also when Sirius moved in with us."

Lily looked miserable. "I never knew why didn't you guys tell me?" Lily asked hurt.

James laughed. "You know Sirius he has to much pride to go crying to anyone. He showed up with a smile on his face and a trunk full of clothes." James laughed.

"Anyway my little Evans, have you thought about what I asked you at the beginning of the year?" James asked her gently.

Lily stopped and looked at James with wide eyes. "You mean… the….. Proposal?" Lily asked stunned he was still thinking of it; she was sure he would forget it and not remember until maybe after they had finished becoming Aurors.

James laughed gently as he went to one knee taking her hand in his. "Lily Evans, please marry me. Make me the happiest man in the world; allow me to make you the happiest woman in the universe." James slipped a medium size diamond ring onto her finger.

Lily gasped with shock and pleasure. "Ooh James I didn't think you meant it when you asked or thought….. Oh" Lily didn't know what to think or say now. Lily decided to go for action instead and flung her self against him knocking him over while covering him with kisses.

When she let him breath again he laughed while asking. "Does this mean yes?" James held her tight as she laughed with him.

"It sure does Prongs." Lily resumed her kissing.

The two stayed by the lake for a long time holding each other and kissing eagerly.

"Do you mind if I tell the girls?" Lily asked while looking at her beautiful ring.

"As long as you don't mind me telling everyone else." James told her as he nuzzled her neck.

"Not at all love," Lily melting; against him, holding him tight.

The two finally left the edge of the lake walking slowly hand in hand back to the school. Neither could wipe the grin off their faces. As they entered the school, Lily looked over at the Slytherin table. She did not see Severus over there and was relieved she did not want to cause him any pain and this she figured would cause him the most pain.

What Lily did notice that was very odd was that it seemed very empty except for a few younger students there; the older ones all seemed to be absent. Lily though was distracted by this as James had suddenly let go of her hand and had leaped up onto the table and started to shout.

"I ASKED HER, SHE SAIDYES WE'RE GETTTING MARRIED!" James jumped up and down with both fist in the air yelling with sheer joy, the other students were all cheering amongst shouts of congratulations from others. A large group of girls ran over to Lily who was holding her face in her hands, very red all over. Lily though was very pleased to show off her new ring.

Sirius and Remus both leaped up onto the table shouting at him and thumping him on his back. All three boys were shouting with glee as McGonagall walked over a smile on her face.

"Miss. Evans, this is indeed good news. I am very happy for you." McGonagall gave her a hug. Lily smiled all over her face.

"Thank you, I'm really excited and you'll come to our wedding right?" Lily asked hopeful.

"Nothing would make me miss something as important as this." McGonagall wiped her eyes of tears.

The other teachers including the headmaster had soon shown up and were all congratulating the happy couple. The Great Hall was a buzz with excitement that night.

The next two days were filled with nothing but people talking about Lily and James.

It seemed the whole school knew about it, although there were quite a few Slytherins who had no knowledge of it and didn't seem interested in learning what people meant by.

"I knew it was going to happen."

"I saw it coming weeks ago."

"It was really obvious what was going to happen." This guy was very pompous and seemed to be having a love affair with him self, his hair that he brushed constantly and teeth, which he was showing a toothy, grin at any chance to the others. He was not well liked and most thought him a joke of a wizard.

The time was here for them to graduate and leave the school for their lives outside of school.

Lily was dressed beautifully for graduation. The other girls had all taken a clue from her and had bought sexy form fitting dresses to wear at the ceremony. The guys had all put on their best dress robes.

Lily was very proud to see her parents in the audience for the ceremony. Lily waved to them as they grinned and waved back to her. Lily was disappointed that her sister had not come to watch but was not too surprised. Petunia had not written once nor had she accepted any letters she had sent to her.

James excitably introduced Lily to the Potters who were very pleased to meet the girl who had won his heart and would soon be their daughter-in-law.

James went with Lupin to introduce Lily to his parents and then to Peter's mother.

James pointed out Sirius's mother who was looking very haughty and arrogant.

Lily was glad to not meet her she did not look very approachable. What an evil looking old hag. Lily thought horrified for Sirius growing up with that.

Sirius was very happy to introduce Lily to his girlfriend. The Muggle girl, who made his mother shake her fist at him as he snuggled her close to him and kiss her openly in front of her. Lily had to laugh.

Sirius obviously loved to flaunt his difference at his mother. Lily did notice that quite a few girls gave very jealous looks and were muttering about who that girl could be and whether she was a squib and or relative. Lily thought that last was funny since he continued to kiss her with unabashed enthusiasm.

As the seventh year students lined up, Lily saw Severus who was talking quietly with his friends. She felt bad that his parents were both gone so he had no family to cheer him on.

Lily hid her hand behind her back, she wanted this to be a special and happy occasion for Snape, and her being engaged to James was not going to do that for him.

Lily wished though he would come and talk to her, but he kept to his friends and was showing no interest in her. Lily knew in her heart that he didn't want to put her in danger but it made her feel even worse, since she knew he was in constant danger and was showing no signs of leaving it behind him.

Lily smiled as James, Sirius, Remus and Peter joined her and their house for the presentations.

Dumbledore was happily standing at the large stage and podium with the teachers.

Dumbledore announced them in alphabetical order. Lily walked up to receive her diploma from Dumbledore. Lily hugged the teachers, as a small man was busy taking pictures with an old looking camera that let off puffs of purple smoke.

Lily waved her diploma at the others who were all cheering for her. Lily caught Snape's eyes. He gave a slow wink to her. Lily beamed at him then turns to the four boys who were all jumping up and down shouting loudly and clapping harder.

Lily walked to join the others as they all hugged her as she sat down with them her face red and glowing with excitement.

After the last of the seventh year students were announced and had walked across the stage, Dumbledore announced that refreshments were ready in the Great Hall. Lily walked with the boys to the Great Hall; they were all talking and laughing happily.

The Evans' were very impressed with the Great Hall and the dishes of food that refilled on its own. Lily was very glad they were so happy and amazed by her school.

Lily told them about their plans for their wedding and when they wanted to get married. Lily's mother cried with happiness.

It was later when Snape walked over slowly while looking around the hall. Lily knew he was looking to make sure the coast was clear. Lily took that time to whisper to her parents to not mention anything about her engagement and that she would explain later.

They had agreed as her mother walked over and pulled Snape into a hug.

"Severus it's great to see you. We're so proud of you two, this is a great day." Mrs. Evans smiled happily at Snape who grinned sheepishly back.

"Thanks Mrs. Evans, I'm real proud of us too. Lily did a great job on her NEWTS too." Snape smiled at Lily who grabbed his hand holding his hand tightly.

"Sev, did a super great job too, he'll be able to do any job he wants with his talents, brains and looks." Lily winked at Snape who blushed all over his face.

The four talked happily for a while before Snape excused him self and went to join his friend on the other end of the hall. Lily was glad to be able to talk with him for a little while before they both left and never saw each other every day. Lily did want to be able to visit him at his home when she could and would be very happy to one day tell him about his son and introduce any other children she had.

The next morning as the students left for the Hogwarts express, most of the seventh year students were all disapperating to their destination instead of riding the train. Lily, James, Sirius with his girl friend Connie who spent the night with him in the Room of Requirement. Remus and Peter all rode the train back for one last time and to talk about upcoming events and what they were going to do during their training.

Lily had told them how the girls who had wanted to know about the unknown girl with Sirius had bombarded her with many questions. They were all stunned to learn she was a Muggle and the love of his life. Sirius loved it and was very pleased to walk her through the train stopping to kiss her passionately in front of a car full of girls they were all watching horrified, including his cousin who screeched at him to learn some wizarding pride.

Connie had loved the train and was scared then excited going through the wall to get onto the train platform of Kingscross. Sirius was even more pleased to take her to his new flat that he had gotten during their last Hogsmeade visit so he would have a home and not have to sponge off of the Potter's. They all hugged good-bye and agreed to meet up later for their new training.

It had, Lily decided been a great year and now they were going to start their new lives together.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59 He Scares me!

Lily was at home waiting for James, Sirius, and Remus to show up there. They were all going to the Ministry of Magic together. Lily couldn't wait it was her first time there and they were going to be studying for their Auror positions. Lily was also very nervous to be doing this. She knew that Alice and her boy friend Frank Longbottom were also going there and that she was going to be married by the time they showed up there. Alice had told her that they too were getting married that they did not want to wait either. Lily had told her that her wedding date was next week and that she was very excited. Neither of the girls said that part of the reasons for not waiting was that Voldermort was taking over more and more. A lot of people were now getting married or doing other things that they may have normally waited on.

Lily was pacing back and forth when a knock was heard on the door. Lily ran to the front door and flung it open

James was standing on the front porch looking very handsome in his robes with a roguish grin on his handsome face. "Prongs," Lily shouted as she flung her arms around his neck holding him close. "I'm so excited."

"Uuuh we can come back later if you need time alone?" Sirius said with laughter in his eyes.

Lily blushed. "Oh you are so bad." She gave him a playful swat on his arm as he laughed with James and Remus.

"Come in guys." Lily held the door open as the three boys walked inside.

"So how are we getting there?" Lily asked she was sure she'd start floating up into the air.

"Floo powder," James brought out the container he had with him.

"Oh that stuff Se… oh that stuff." Lily amended as the three boys looked at her oddly.

"So you know this stuff?" James seemed disappointed; he thought he was the first to introduce it to her. He felt silly figuring one of her many girlfriends would have shown it to her after all this time.

"Well yeah the girls at school told me about it." Lily smiled quickly hoping it sounded very reasonable and no one would have caught her slip and yell what do you mean Snape used it to get into the Gryffindor common room. Not that the little slip would tell them all that but she didn't feel like explaining why and how Snape had come to the common room and that was how she had learn about it.

"Great, then let's get a fire going." Sirius said as he flicked his wand at the fireplace. A nice cheery fire roared to life.

"Umm will it be ok after we leave?" Lily asked thinking the house didn't need to be any warmer then it was right now.

"Yeah no problem after we use it when it hasn't been used for a few minutes the fire will go right out." Lupin explained to her. Lily nodded her head as she watched Sirius take some in his hand toss it into the fire step into it and yell. "Ministry of Magic" Sirius said in his clear deep voice, as he disappear in a flash of flames.

"I'll go now." Lupin also took some powder and left in the same fashion as Sirius.

"You go and I'll follow after you." James told Lily who took some powder from the jar he held.

"Ok, umm James I love you." Lily sounded very unsure about this. James gave her a deep kiss.

"Go now, I'll be right behind you."

Lily tossed it into the flames and stepped in saying nice and loud, "Ministry of Magic."

Lily found she did not care for this way of travel, she was getting banged around and the soot and smoke was making her cough. Lily fell out of the fireplace to land down on her hands and knees.

"Lily, are you ok?" Remus asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Ooowee I think so but next time I rather get here the old fashion Muggle way." Lily brushed off the soot and ash from her clothing.

"Don't worry Evans it just takes some getting use too." Sirius said as he swatted ash from the back of her and her hair.

James showed up in a cloud of ash and dust.

"Well we made it shall we go find the rooms were suppose to meet in." James asked. He arched an eyebrow at his two best friends holding his fiancée and brushing her clothing.

"Problems?" James asked as he walked to them.

"No Prongs, I just got a bit messy and fell out of that thing." Lily gave the fireplace a dirty look.

"Are you ok Lily?" James asked looking her over with concern.

Lily kissed his nose. "I am now, let's get going." Lily smiled at James. The four walked down the hallway to the desk where they asked where they were suppose to meet for Auror training.

The room was very large and the place was filled. Lily was surprised so many wanted to do this work. The four stood around in the room wondering what would be happening now. None of them saw the older man walking into the room, a tough look in his eyes as he stood around looking at everyone.

"AUROR TRAINING!" A large growling voice yelled out causing Lily to jump with most of the others.

Lily looked to see an older man with a rather battered looking face.

"Whose he," Lily asked in a tiny voice.

"I believe he's called Moody, he's one of the best there is." James whispered to her.

Lily wondered if being the best meant the most scars on your face. She hoped that he was just a tough fighter or had the world's worse luck to end up so battered looking.

"A lot of you will fail this training, take a look around to see who will not be with us in a day a week a month, or a year from now. You will be put through some of the most strenuous task you can never imagine. But it's worth it if you have the right stuff to survive this training." Moody growled as he looked around the room.

"Cheerful isn't he?" Lily whispered fearfully. She was now having a few doubts about being able to make it as an Auror. It was though something she had wanted to do for quite some time now and hoped it was just a scare tactic on his part.

James slipped his arm around her. "Don't worry Lily, you'll do great."

Lily smiled as she slipped her arm around James waist holding him tight. I hope so, this guy is scary.

It was soon apparent what would cause people to leave with in a day's time. The test they were given was very hard and mind grueling. Lily had to really concentrate on this. It wasn't just what she had learned from school; but also what kind of person she was and if she would be able to make it as a Dark Wizard catcher. Why she thought she should be one and what were her outstanding traits that would make her exceptional as an Auror.

Lily had not known that another person had shown up at her parent's home to see her but had not come to the door when he saw James, Sirius and Remus appear at her home in her front yard. Snape had at that point faded back to watch what was happening. He watched with narrow eyes when Lily had hugged James too passionately and had playfully laughed while swatting Sirius.

He didn't know what was going on as she had invited them into the house and shut the door.

Severus at that point had gone to snoop in the window. He watched as they talked and James showed her Floo Powder. Snape wished he could hear what they were saying and where they planned on going. Sirius and then Remus all left in a flash. Snape was even more displeased as James kissed Lily who seemed to be trying to be reassuring her. Severus wanted to curse James right then and there. Lily was after all his girl, the one he planned on marry some day. He just had to become strong and powerful for her.

Severus watched with a heavy heart as Lily stepped into the green fire and yell Ministry of Magic. Snape had heard her clearly. He closed his eyes from the pain of knowing she really was going to learn to be a Dark Wizard catcher. He had hoped she would give up that idea and be happy to be a mother of his children. Snape looked back at the fireplace; the fire was now guttering out as James had left already. Severus walked sadly back to his lonely home. He was unsure what to do now and had hoped that they could visit for a while and if he worked up the nerve to ask her out on a date. He was sure that Lily would not develop any kinds of real feelings for James. If only his memory of it had not been removed.

Come the evening when it was very late and four very weary and tired young adults had shown up in the fire place one at a time from their first day to their new career.

"Aah man, that Moody is a killer." James groaned as he flopped down on the couch.

"I'll say I feel like he was personally beating on the inside of my head." Lily held her head in her hands. She had sat down next to James who leaned his head onto her shoulder.

"I want nothing more then to cuddle up with my baby and sleep all night." Sirius told them as he took an armchair, looking very weary and sleepy eyed.

"I just want sleep since I have no cutie." Lupin grinned easily at them; he had sat down in another armchair.

"I'll find you one." Lily told him. "Later; though!" Lily closed her eyes feeling as though she could sleep right there. The four jumped though as a knock was heard on the front door. They looked around at each other wondering who could come calling this late at night.

"Who's that?" James said wide-awake now and looks suspiciously toward the front door.

"No clue, wait here Evans." Sirius jumped up from his chair followed by James and Remus. Lily got up with a frown she wasn't going to stay hidden. What was the point in her training if she was going to hide all the time?

The four had made it to the front door all trying to peer out at once into the yard and front porch.

"It's Professor Dumbledore?" James said in awe.

Lily opened the door to his smiling face.

"Good evening, I hope I am finding you all well. The training was not to arduous I hope." He smiled pleasantly at them, glad to see they all seemed to be in relatively good health. He knew his good friend Alastor could be quite the grueling teacher.

"It was fine, please come in Professor." Lily offered to him. Dumbledore walked in smiling happily.

"I am here on an interesting proposition for you all." Dumbledore sat down in a chair as the others all joined him.

"I have an organization called the Order of the Phoenix. We all work toward ridding the world of Dark forces and of course catching the Death Eaters. If you are interested in joining our group, I would be most happy to have such fine talent as all of you in it."

This caused them to wake up even more fully and start to ask questions about this group. The five had a pleasant time talking and making plans about what they would be required to do in it.

"I had already talked to Peter who was most pleased to join and the newlywed couple Alice and Frank Longbottom have joined. I have many others that you shall meet later on. I must say I am looking forward to another wedding. It shall be so nice to see the two of you happily married. After all what is life without a deep commitment of love?" Dumbledore smiled at them.

Lily smiled back as she held onto James's hand. Lily knew that Dumbledore understood her and supported her and her decision in marrying James and why she did not stay with Severus. Lily hoped to one day hear that Severus had left the Death Eaters so she could immediately tell him about their son. It was something she truly wanted to share with him but refuse until he was away from the Death Eaters and their master.

After Dumbledore left for the school, Remus and Sirius left to go get a few drinks before going home. Lily lead James up to her room to fool around before they went back tomorrow for more training. It was they all agreed a very good night with a lot accomplished.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60. The Wedding.

Their first week of training was over and the happy foursomes were elated with their classes. They had met up with Peter who was meeting Dumbledore and the other Order of the Phoenix at Hogwarts. It was their first meeting and a chance to meet all of the people who belong to the Order.

Lily was holding onto James hand as they all met to disapperate just outside of the main gate.

"Well this is it; I hope this is great fun." Sirius told them he gave a wink and turned on the spot and left with a small pop. Lily smiled at James; the two turned together and were gone in a pop with Remus and Peter who finally got his license for it following right after them.

All five were now at the gates of Hogwarts.

"Let's get going." Lily said a feeling of cheerful anticipation running through her. She led the way to the gate. As they walked up to the castle Hagrid met them on his way to the front doors. He came over waving a massive hand at them.

"Hello, are ye' here for the meetin' I'm headin' there now." Hagrid told them happily.

"Yes we are, so you're a member too huh." Lily said sweetly. Hagrid grinned happily at her his wild growing beard twitching easily.

m

"I been hearin' you two is planning to wed, thas' great stuff tha' is." He grinned even more pleased.

"Yes the wedding is next Saturday; I hope you'll be there. We had sent out an invitation, had you not gotten it yet?"

Hagrid looked thoughtful, "Aaah yes I remember now, I plum forgot." Hagrid laughed with them.

"As long as you; don't forget to come to it." James told him warningly.

The only one to not look pleased or to smile happily at the conversation was Peter who walked a bit farther behind them a sullen look on his face. No one noticed though since Peter seemed to prefer to walk behind them, they thought nothing of it. One reason he enjoyed walking behind them was to stare at Lily's butt and dream of being able to pet her and walk by her side.

They had met in the Great Hall. Lily was surprised there were so many in here. They were introduced to the group and very pleased to meet them all and learn what they were doing to put a stop to the Death Eaters and Voldermort. She was also pleased to see fellow Gryffindor's there that were in her year and some of few years ahead of them. Lily was always amazed at Dumbledore calling him not only Voldermort but also calling him Tom Riddle his given name.

After they had finished the meeting, they were all asked by a friend to make sure they never told anyone and that they would be meeting in a new place each time and that Dumbledore who was the founder of The Order of the Phoenix would tell them where the new meeting place was.

The five friends all walked down to the town of Hogsmeade to get some food and drink in the Three Broomsticks. They sat around a large table eating and drinking butterbeer and fire whiskeys.

"When my little lady here gets pregnant that'll be it for her and these fire whiskeys." James told his friends while looking at Lily who blushed cutely.

"I guess I'll have to make up the time now huh." Lily laughed. She stood up and walked to the bar to order some more. James watched her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I am so damn lucky." James admitted to his friends.

"The luckiest guy I know." Remus said giving James a toast. "Damn if I know why though?"

"Yeah how did you manage to get so lucky with me here?" Sirius asked him with an innocent look.

"Thanks." James laughed as he flipped a piece of rib bone at him then one at Remus the two laughed while they flipped their own back at him.

"This is cute; it looks as though you boys are having fun."

The boys turned to see Bellatrix and Narcissa watching them. Their eyes narrowed upon seeing them at their table. These were two girls they would have preferred to never see. Sirius figured it was bad enough to be at school with the youngest but to have the eldest show up made it even worse.

"What do you two want?" Sirius asked with disgust.

"Is that any way to talk to your own cousins?" Bellatrix asked as she sat down next to James. She had always thought him handsome and wouldn't have minded a tryst with him since he was pureblood even if he was in the wrong house. His age was irrelevant to her, his blood status mean more to her then age.

"Since it's you, yeah I'd say so." Sirius told her with a nod of his head.

Narcissa sat next to Sirius, looking at James with a small half grin. She knew why her sister sat there and found it quite funny.

"Hmmph any ways, we had heard some very interesting rumors floating around here and we thought we'd get the information straight from the source." Bellatrix smiled wider her eyes ablaze with what looked like trouble.

"What ever it is forget it, it's none of your business. So why not go home and bug someone who wants to see you." Black told her.

"Shame on you, we just want to know if little James here is really going to marry the Mudblood." Bellatrix leaned over and licked his ear. James moved over quickly wiping his ear.

"Like Sirius said it's none of your business." James looked at her with disgust as she started laughing insanely. He scooted over some more since this girl always gave him the heevyjeebies.

"Oh come now, you know you like us James. After all we can do more for you then a little Mudblood." Bellatrix purred trying to move her hand over his thigh.

"Stop calling her that!" James growled at her. He removed her hand from his thigh not wanting to feel that from her.

"What's wrong Potter is that a sore spot for you?" Narcissa asked him with pouting lips. She knew James hated that name for any Muggle born but she had to twist that in a little more.

"Just leave now." James told them.

"If you don't we can use you for target practice?" Sirius said conversationally.

Both girls glared at him. "That isn't very nice way to treat your cousins. We just wanted to know if they were getting married." Narcissa told him giving him a pouty look.

"If I tell you will you leave us?" James asked her. He hoped they would he didn't need these two here causing trouble with Lily and his soon to be wife.

Narcissa and Bellatrix looked at him surprised. "Sure we'll leave, if you tell the truth." Bella told him.

"Unlike you I don't lie; I have no reason too. So to answer it yes Lily Evans and I will be married in a week." James told her hoping it wouldn't have any negative repercussions toward Lily.

Both girls looked too stunned to speak. After a few moments they seemed to find their voices. "Are you nuts, she isn't pure blood you are. Any kid you have will be half and half, you could damage them for life." Narcissa told him.

"Yeah like marrying only pure bloods is going to make it so much better." James said sarcastically. "Or someone related to me ugh like that would make smart talented kids,"

Sirius grinned he knew James had a second cousin that wanted to marry him to keep it pure and he told her flat out it would never happen. He was lucky since his parents supported that and wouldn't agree to it.

"Besides, from what we hear both you girls have an arranged marriage set up." Sirius told them with a wide-eyed innocent look.

"Yeah I hear one of you gets to marry Malfoy the other gets to marry LeStrange, what a great catch and you didn't even have to work for it. The guys are handed to you on silver platters, their also purebloods and rich!" Said James with a raised eyebrow while he looked at them as though he was trying hard to keep from laughing like a maniac.

"Shut up, did it ever occur to you we want these marriages to happen." Bellatrix said her voice hard as nails.

"Yeah sure you do, that's why Narcissa was sweet on old Snivellus all through school." Black laughed as he put an arm around Narcissa's shoulder. "So are you going to moan Snape's name when you're with your new husband?" Sirius asked the red face Narcissa.

"Stop it; it's not what you think." Narcissa said in a small voice. Did everyone in that stupid school know how I felt? She sighed because she knew one who was clueless, Severus Snape.

"Yeah sure it isn't. Keep telling your self that you might one day believe it." Sirius laughed with the other guys as the two girls stood up Bellatrix was glaring daggers at them. Narcissa looked miserable.

Bellatrix stormed off to the door, with Narcissa looking sadly behind her at her cousin.

One girl stormed outside with a loud slamming of the door. The other followed sadly after her with the door swishing shut softly behind her.

"My, it looks like you guys made them very happy." Lily said as she walked over to the table. She sat down by James giving him a peck on the cheek.

"So why didn't you show up 'til now?" James asked her inquisitively as she handed him his drink.

"What and spoil the fun you guys were having." Lily laughed as she leaned over onto James side. James moved his arm up around her shoulders easily holding her close.

The five talked until the wee hours of the night before, they all left feeling good about the day. They also had no classes tomorrow. That was another plus. Other wise the drinking and night out would have ended several hours earlier.

Lily was very nervous; it was the day of her wedding. She was looking in a mirror and was trying to decide how to do up her hair for the wedding when James walked inside to see her.

"You look great Lily." James told her softly. He reached her and pulled her in close kissing her.

After the kiss ended Lily looked up at him. "You do know its bad luck to see a bride before the wedding.

"I'll take the chance." James told her kissing her again. She melted into him; she couldn't wait to call him husband.

Lily was glad to have James here she was feeling a lot less stressed about it with his arms around her.

"I'm so excited and scared." Lily confessed.

"So am I Lily, but I'm more scared to not have you as my wife." James told her softly as he nuzzled her neck. Lily loved the way he did this sending little shivers through her body.

After a little while the women who showed up to help Lily get ready ushered James out.

"See ya out side." James told her with a smile.

Lily looked out the window to see that the place in the back yard of the Potter's home was filled with people and more seemed to be showing up.

It was a sunny day and the place around the Potters home was deck out with lilies' roses and baby breathe. There were streamers all around the place with small fairies floating around from bush to bush giving them a dull look to suddenly sparkling.

The cake was large and decorated with small Stitches', Broomsticks, wands and cauldrons. Along the large bottom tier was the words spelled out in soft curves the name James and Lily, congratulations.

Everyone from the Order of the Phoenix was there for the celebration. It was something to look forward to when there had been so much death, missing people and destruction.

Lily was standing in the upstairs room of the house with Alice Longbottom, who had gotten married two weeks ago.

She too had figured it was time to bring out some happiness for everyone to forget the trouble that continued to plague the wizarding and non-wizarding world. Mary was there as her maid of honor in a very pretty, soft green dress, which she was happy to see, would also be good for using out on a fancy date. Much better then most dresses that you wore once and had no other use for it.

Lily was very happy to walk down the aisle on her fathers arm to her soon to be husband.

The wedding ceremony its self was short, they wanted to spend more time talking and enjoying them selves with their friends then listening to someone plow on about wedding vows.

Lily stood with James and Sirius who was his best man for a picture. They were all happy and laughing as Remus took the picture. He was glad they had been able to plan it so it was not close to the full moon. Lily and James started the dancing in the middle of the yard; Lily was smiling so much she figured it would never go away.

The cake was soon cut and people were all standing around talking, drinking and eating, but not in that order.

Peter had grabbed a piece of cake, he was grinning at the happy couple they waved happily at him as he walked off toward the front of the house and quickly disapperate. No one had noticed him leaving and never thought to question it if they had.

Peter reappears in a small muddy bank with large brick houses. It was a clear day as he walked down the street; he looked at the sign that said Spinners End.

Peter walked on past the houses until he arrived at the house near the end.

Peter knocked on the door a small grin on his face.

The door opened up a very small crack to show a dimly lit patch where a black eye was staring out at him.

The door open wider as Snape looked down his nose at the small pointed nose man staring up at him.

"What displeasure do I owe to this visit?" Snape asked coldly. Peter shivered as he looked around.

"I've brought you some wedding cake." Peter held his hand up slowly to show a large chunk of cake.

"Some one had agreed to marry you?" Severus said in soft amazement.

Peter bristle at these words. "No it is aah an old friend, James Potter." Peter grinned even wider at the look of disgust on the other mans face.

"I have no use for any cake of his." Snape sneered as he made to shut the door. I can't believe the prat had gotten married and still at age eighteen. Severus thought savagely.

Snape tried to shut the door when Peter talked hurriedly sticking his foot into the doorway.

"Ah but you might like the piece with the name of his new wife; they are at this point enjoying the reception at his parent's home." Peter hurried on as he turned the cake around so Snape could clearly read the name Lily.

Severus started to clench his fist harder; he could feel the blood blossoming out of his flesh.

Snape slammed the door in Peter's face; who lost his balance and fell backward onto the brick walk. Peter laughed coldly and loudly despite the cake all over his face now.

Snape was shaking with anger as he stood on the other side of the door.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Severus repeated over and over, leaving a smear of his blood on the door that he had slammed shut in the little rats face, Snape turned quickly to disasperate.

He appeared a block down the street from the Potters home.

Snape carefully walked down the street; from there he could hear what sounded like a very festive party. Severus moved close enough to see the front yard of the house. He could hear voices and music in the back yard. Snape walked in the shadows to look through some hedges that ran between the two houses.

Severus felt his chest tighten up as he looked to see Lily in a beautiful white wedding gown, her hair was done up so that it sparkled.

"Why Lily why, I can't let you be with him. I want you Lily I love you." Snape spoke so softly there was no way anyone would have heard him talking in the bushes.

Severus watched as tears ran down his face. Lily danced around with James, kissing him and laughing blissfully.

Snape would not have later been able to tell someone if they had known and he was willing to tell them, just how long he stood in the bushes watching Lily on her wedding day married to the wrong man.

It was obvious that it was time for them to leave for the honeymoon. Sirius had stood up his handsome face smiling at them.

"I couldn't have two better friends. They are the best and a perfect couple. I know we've kept them from the honeymoon long enough. Lily called it when she saw his Patronus and said it proved he was horny."

Everyone burst into laughter. Some thought Sirius might have had a little bit too much mead.

"Now we shall send them off with sparks to an unknown location for them to spend, way to much free time." Sirius had shot several gold and green sparks into the air, everyone else joined in while some yelled advice.

"Have fun."

"Make sure to come out once in a while to eat."

"Bring rubbers."

"Don't bring them."

"Let me go for you James."

"I'll take Lily's place," A hopeful brown hair woman yelled. She tried to stand up waving her hand energetically but then lost her balance falling over. She too had way too much to drink.

Everyone was having a great time seeing them off and Lily and James got onto a Broomstick made for two and flew up into the skies, Lily's wedding dress swirling around her feet.

Snape sat down after that crying hard, even though no one knew it. Snape left after several more hours of sitting there watching the night sky where they had left. The guests were also leaving as the night wore on and the festivities had ended.

Severus was sure that nothing could be worse then this; it would prove he was very wrong one day.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61 Merry Christmas everyone I hope you have a wonderful time, see you in the New Year.

Lily and James only had the two days for their honeymoon since they had to be back for more Auror training.

The happy couple had met up with Sirius and Remus at the Ministry of Magic.

Sirius and Remus walked over to give the happy newly married couple big hugs hello.

"I see you left him in one piece Evans, good for you to restrain your self like that." Sirius teased her.

"Just for that I'll be sure to leave him a babbling fool next time." Lily laughed. She gave Sirius an extra crushing hug for his comment.

"You would too; you are such a little spit fire." Sirius told her with a wink to James over her head..

"Yeah she is, I'm surprised I can walk now." James told them as he held onto Lily's shoulder, staggering a bit.

The boys screamed with laughter Lily blushed before swatting them gently on their arms..

"My, what is all the laughter here?" A cold voice came from behind them. All four turned to look to see Lucius Malfoy standing there.

"My look whose here, so any word from your little buddy?" Sirius asked snidely.

"Have fun kissing and licking his feet lately?" Remus asked with disgust in his voice on on his handsome face..

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I am merely here to speak with the Minister of Magic." Malfoy said smoothly. He smooth down his fancy red dress robes to look more impressive. It didn't help since the young men were not lacking in funds.

"Yeah right, we all know you've joined his ranks." James looked at him with loathing. He tighten his arm around Lily's waist having no trust in the other man.

He looked around with narrow eyes before Malfoy just turned on his heels his blonde hair flying out from behind him with the force of his turn.

"I can't believe they let him in here." Sirius said as the four walked on to the Auror training center.

They were glad to not see him the rest of the day.

Once again the training was arduous. Lily had noticed an enormous amount of people had dropped out; it had gone from about two hundred to about fifty and only a third of them they were told would actually make it all the way. Lily was scared she would not be one of them. Today they went through scare tactics to learn to be prepared for when unexpected things happen and to respond accordingly instead of being frozen in fear. Lily and James were quite pleased with how well they did. Sirius and Remus were team mates during the doubles and were also pleased with their performance. They happily talked about it during their lunch break. Once that was finished it was time to work alone to prepare you to handle fear alone instead of having someone helping you get past the fear. Lily had to walk through a dense forest; she was not scared of the forest since she loved the trees. She walked alone quietly so as not to disturb anything. She had made it halfway through when she accidently stepped on a twig hidden under the leaves. She gave a start to the loud sound it made in the quiet darkness. She looked around to see the darkness looked the same around her until she saw red glowing eyes. She smiled at that figuring it was very cliché. She sent a silent stunner to the eyes and walked on without another thought to it. She made it to a large clump of bushes and saw a troll leap out of it. He started banishing a large club and gibbering at her.

"Nice try but that is not how a troll talks." She sent another stunner knocking the wizard out. At this time a large dragon showed up. She frowned at it since it was a Welsh Green and not common for this area. She walked straight at it and right on through it laughing pleased to come out of it but then she came up to a large man in a black cape.

"Oh hello," She said softly looking up at him.

"You think this is funny?" He asked in a deep troubled voice.

"A bit yes, they one guy is not speaking troll and a Welsh Green is not common for their area. " She told him honestly with a shrug of her shoulders.

"But I am very real and you shall die." He told her menacing as he raised his wand to attack her.

"You wish buddy." Lily told him sending a silent binding spell at him. She grinned pleased when she looked at his surprised face.

"Ok your good Miss Evans, go on through but pleased untie me." He asked her in a kinder voice.

"Sure, no problem." Lily told him walking on by him.

"Hey you need to unbind me first." He called to her. She thought he sounded desperate.  
>"Yes I know that and I will." She made it to the edge of the forest before she sent a spell to release him from his binds.<p>

"Better safe then sorry." She shouted to him before sprinting off and entering the bright sunshine at the forest edge. She happily greeted James and Remus who had gone before her into the forest.

"You made it I knew you would." James shouted happily hugging her tightly to him.

"Of course, the same as I knew you two would and so will Padfoot." She kissed him very pleased Moody wasn't around to shout at them for showing affection to each other. They waited twenty minutes for Sirius to show up with a large grin on his face.

"Nothing scary about that forest." He announced to them laughing pleased. A moment later another's voice spoke up behind them they all looked at the forest edge to see the large wizard emerge only this time he was different.

"Very funny Mr. Black." The wizard at the end came walking out with a bright pink tutu on with bright orange hair. "Now please remove this get up." The other three were now laughing behind their hands at Mr. Birch who was one of the trainers for new recruits. Sirius gave a wave of his wand changing the man back to his normal self.

"Thank you, you all passed so lets get back to head quarters." He told them sounding grumpy. They went back to the Ministry of Magic to see Moody talking with Dumbledore. They all greeted each other happily before Dumbledore told them he needed to leave now and would speak with them at a later date.

After the training they all left for home. Lily was glad to get home. She looked at James who was speaking excitably with his friends in the living room.

"James, why don't you; go out and have fun? I'm gonna nap for a while. When you get home we can go look for an apartment of our own." Lily told him.

James smiled at her. It was one thing he loved about her. She didn't mind giving him space and freedom with his friends.

"Ok Evans, ummm Potter, I'll see ya later." James kissed her gently. "I guess I need to get use to you no longer being Evans huh." James laughed.

"That's ok Prongs I have to get use to it too." Lily waved them out of the door as they all disapperated. Lily figured they were going to the Three Broomsticks or Hogshead.

Lily walked over to the couch and flopped down while putting one of her old records on to play.

Lily fell asleep after a while. Lily had not known she had a visitor who was watching her sleeping as the song played on; it was now stuck on 'My love', which it repeated over and over.

Snape replaced the arm of the record player and brought a blanket up over Lily's shoulders. He leaned down to kiss her cheek gently.

"I love you Li." Severus told her softly. "There are some things I have to do for a while. I'm not sure how long it'll take me. I'll miss you so much Li. Please be careful. I don't want you hurt in anyway." Snape gave her another kiss, before stroking her cheek gently. Severus was sure to not look at her hand; he did not want to see the ring there that bound her to another man. Snape stood up disapperated quickly with a small pop.

When Lily woke up with a sudden jerking feeling as though someone had pushed her hard she was feeling very anxious and was wondering if she could go and check on Severus, she felt a tightening in her heart as she thought about him.

"Is he in danger right now?" Lily asked no one. Lily was clutching at her shirtfront above her heart. "Please Sev; what ever you're doing be careful. I'm worried about you."

She went to make tea after her heart settled down.

Lily said nothing about it when James arrived home a few hours later and slightly drunk. Lily laughed at him as she tucked him into bed. "We'll go looking tomorrow love." Lily kissed him good night as she went back downstairs and fixed dinner for three. Lily's parents were always happy to hear about her day at the Ministry of Magic and what she was learning.

Lily was quite glad to hear that Petunia was going to be getting married to Vernon. Although Lily would have preferred she had married someone nicer.

Lily was not to surprise that her sister had requested she stay away from the wedding since it would have nice normal people there and not freaks.

Lily reassured her parents that she was not hurt and that Petunia would come around one day. She didn't believe it herself and was not at all worried about it.

That night Lily cuddled up to her new husband and slept soundly with dreams of a smiling boy who seemed to be laughing with a brown bushy hair girl and red hair freckle face boy. It made Lily happy to see this boy looking happier in this dream then other ones of him where he looked so desperately lonely.

The next day after their training Lily and James went to find a new place of their own. It was not easy to find a small apartment they could afford to have while training. Yes it was paid training and the longer you stayed with it the better the pay. But until then they were still fairly new and Lily did not want to live with her or James parents. They finally found one that seemed to be centered between their parents' home and Hogsmeade. They both flatly refuse to take money from their parents; they wanted to make it on their own skills.

They were both happy to set up home here a few days later when every thing was sign and ready and had quickly sent out invitations to Remus, Sirius and Peter to come see it and have dinner with them.

It was an exciting night for the five as they sat around the small but tasteful dinning table with it loaded down with food. Lily had outdone her self in the kitchen. They all talked about their training and asked Peter what he had been doing. Peter said very little though just that he was helping his mother a lot. They knew that his mum was having some health issues so told him to come to them for help any time he needed. Peter thanked them with reassurance that he'd come to them for help.

After they had eaten their fill and Lily had used her wand to clean up the dishes they all sat around drinking some elf wine that Sirius had brought from his mothers stock in her house. This he had told them was one of the oldest bottles and no she had no clue he had gone to visit the wine cellar.

They laughed and drank a toast to her taste in wine and her apparent ability to have no clue Sirius had snuck inside to help him self. He assured them it was good training to be a Auror. To that they all agreed.

It was very late when the three guys all left for their own places. Lupin was crashing at Sirius place and Peter was heading to his mums house.

Lily thought James might be too tired when they went to bed, he was quite happy to prove her wrong on this. They both slept well and woke up groggy from staying up to late the night before. They used their fireplace for the first time to use the Floo powder to arrive at the Ministry of Magic. Lily still didn't like that form of transportation. She decided to use apperation after that even though it too was not very fun it was better then floo.

It was another grueling day of training and this time they were making disguises so they could look like other people, with charms, potions or old Muggle clothing. A guy who could change at will impressed Lily. He was quite good at becoming some old man with a large wart on his nose to a small boy crying for his teddy.

Lily had made polyjuice potion again and had use the cut version to make it quicker and had changed into an unknown woman, since she had gone out scouting for a person she could take a hair from. James was quite surprised when a middle age woman grabbed his butt and pinched him, while kissing him quickly. James had leaped away from her yelling at her he was married and to stay away. Lily roared with laughter. James grew red from embarrassment at being caught off guard by her.

"That's a little too good." James told her as she melted into her own self after five minutes time.

"How are you able to change the time so easy on it?" James asked very curiously.

Lily set about explaining it to him.

"Be warned I'll know it's you if some strange man kisses me." Lily told him with a mischievous smile.

Moody was very impressed with Lily's potion and how she had altered it so quickly and so well.

They had a good time and were very glad the day had ended and they were all able to go home for the night. It was though only half way through the week. Lily would be extremely satisfied when it was the end of their training.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

They had the weekend off from training and were going out to have some fun shopping. Lily was very pleased to run into a few friends and tell them about her Auror training. Mary had gone into the healing field and was having a great time learning how to treat and heal injuries and illnesses.

Tara was going into Law enforcement and was very excited about it. She had big plans for making it a better place and more efficient. Dorcus was also going into the law enforcement and Marlene was with Alice and her in the Auror training and were happy to tell how she did in the forest.

After a while the two left to go have some lunch and were talking happily as they ate their lunch.

"Padfoot wants Moony and me to come over tonight. He has some new ideas for training and umm adventure." James smiled crookedly at her.

Lily shook her head chuckling. "Its fine, I know you boys can't help but want to get in trouble. But I do hope you tell me about it." Lily winked at him.

"Of course and if he asked his girlfriend to marry him I'll tell you that too. I also need to see my parents, they have something for us, no I don't know what or if we'll want it." James laughed.

Lily laughed with him while thinking one thing. I can check to make sure Sev is all right. After lunch they walked around for a while longer before heading back to their apartment.

They had arrived home when James kissed her good bye and left by way of fireplace.

Lily went by way of disapperation. Lily arrived at the front door of Severus's home, the place he grew up and had inherited from his parents. Lily knocked on the door. She waited for several minutes for him to answer. He did not answer the door. Lily knocked several more times with no results.

Lily didn't know what to say, she was feeling very scared for Severus now. Lily walked around the house to see if she could see any sign of him. Lily finally gave up and left for home, waiting for James to arrive home.

Lily had not known of course that Severus was talking with the Dark Lord who was telling him that he wanted him to spy on a few people who Voldermort was sure was now working for Dumbledore. He wanted Snape to find out what they were doing for him and how many were apart of it.

"Severus, I know I am asking quite a bit of one so young, but you have proved your self most valuable. As a spy you have no equal among my other faithful followers. This is the list of people I want you to report to me on their activities and what the name of this organization is and how many have joined with Dumbledore."

"Yes Master, I shall have it for you as soon as possible." Snape told him as he bowed to him. He felt proud for the praise from him on his skills as a spy. He hoped his mother and Lily would be proud of him as well.

"I shall wait to hear from you. Then I shall have an even more challenging mission for you." He gave a cold smirk he enjoyed having others bow to him.

"Thank you my Lord, I am most pleased and proud to be of service." Snape spoke softly his head still bowed to him.

"You are dismissed." Voldermort told him with a high pitch laugh as he watched the young man stilling bowing his head to him. He was though very pleased he had recruited Severus Snape the young man was smart and talented something he lacked in many of his followers. He didn't need or want to many with brains but there were times you did need some to get things accomplished correctly other wise his tough thugs with a lot of muscles but nothing else was very useful to him.

Severus said nothing he turned to leave and was soon reading the list of people of interest.

Snape knew he was very good at Spying; he could watch people very quietly from the shadows and listen to what ever they were saying. Severus smiled to himself, he was privately proud of the way he could conceal him self. He knew there were only three things he was ever great at and had the biggest interest in. One was Dark Arts, their forbidden ways and dark magic that took more then skills but guts to practice, his desire to do potions, which he figured stem from Lily's total enjoyment of it and her natural abilities and of course spying. Snape knew at those three things he was the master of them. He went to the first names on the list he was eager to get the job done to prove himself to his master.

Snape was alone at the time; he was waiting for the two brothers to leave their home. At the time neither of them seems to be talking much in the house. Snape was hoping they would go out and he would find something more exciting to report. So far he had very little but he was confident. He had of course made a new spell that would allow him to remove a part of the window so he could hear someone talking inside a building. It was very useful. He was tired of waiting for these two silent men to start talking.

Snape used his wand to bring up an image of Lily, she was laughing and snuggling up against his chest a twinkle in her eyes.

"I miss you Lily, are you ok?" Snape tenderly asked her image. Severus was sure he imagines it when it seemed the image said his name in a curious way as though wondering where he was right now.

Snape made the image disappear when he heard the two brothers start to talk.

"I got the information about him."

Snape heard movements, as the two brothers seemed to come together.

"See right here, I just got it from Diggalus. I knew that guy he was tailing was a Death Eater."

"We'll have to report it to Dumbledore and the Order." The other man responded as he looked over the paper.

"Blimey does he really have this many followers?" The sound of shock in his voice was quite evident.

"Come on let's get to head quarters." He told his brother neither of them knowing of their visitor.

"Yeah everyone will need to see this." He agreed with im.

He smiled grimly looking at his brother. "I'm sure glad we have a regular place to meet now."

"Same here, although it was interesting to meet in new places all the time."

"I wonder if we should have kept that tactic, it did leave those morons wandering around trying to find us all the time." The two men laughed at this.

"I hear that James Potter and his new wife Lily are doing great with their Auror training."

"Yeah the way Moody talks about that little lady; she'll be the head of the Auror department soon."

"She is one talented witch; did you see what she did with that Polyjuice potion?" he awe in his voice was evident to any who heard him.

He asked his brother.

"No but I sure heard about it, she cut the time down to less then an hour brewing, with the results lasting over five hours. She also made one that last around five minutes she has talent when it comes to potions. She really fooled those guys she hangs with."

Both of them laughed at this.

Snape sat outside, he loved to hear Lily's name and was very pleased she was doing so great at her studies. He also couldn't help but wonder how she had cut it down so much and to make it last such a long time or a very short time he was impressed.

He did wonder what they meant by her fooling the guys she hangs with. He knew it must have meant James, Sirius and Remus, but what was it?

Severus listened, as they talked a little longer then let it slipped the name.

Snape though was feeling even more dismay at what the two men said next.

"So what does Dumbledore have in mind for these young recruits?"

"I think some of them are going to be spying, since that young Lily is great at concealment, she'll probably spy for him along with her young husband."

"I'm just glad they joined up with us."

"Yeah it'd have been a waste for such a pretty talented girl like her to waste her time being a Death Eater."

Lily has joined the Order of the…Phoenix? Snape thought dejectedly he stood there in the shadows. But why and why would she spy for Dumbledore, it's so dangerous; she could get hurt or even killed?

Severus thought miserably as the two guys talked on. Another part of Snape couldn't help but glow with pride about Lily being so great at concealment. My pretty Muggle girl; please stay safe. Snape thought desperately. As much pride as he had for her accomplishments he had fear for her safety. He knew other Death Eaters would not hesitate to kill her unless they had an order from their Master and even then they were very good at forgetting said order when it was convenient or profited them somehow.

"Ok its time to get out of here lets go." His voice drifted through the window bringing Severus back to their conversation. He listened intently in case there was anything else said that would be important to the Dark Lord.

"The two men must have used Floo powder to leave." Snape mumbled when only silence greeted him. "I'll have to report that too." Snape knew that the Dark Lord was planting people in the Ministry of Magic right now to help take over there. It also help to know where others would floo to so they could find the homes of people and either persuade them by force or magic or kill them if the first two options did not work. He was glad it was something he never had to do for their Dark Lord.

Severus dissaperated with the information he had learned today. Snape never wrote anything down he had an excellent memory and would be able to report all of it to his Master word for word. It was to him much better then committing something to paper which could fall into the wrong hands.

Severus arrived at the old worn mansion in a small little town call Little Hangleton.

Snape walked up to the worn ivy covered door. He knocked on the door. A stoop older man answered it.

"Aaah Severus, you must have some good news for our Lord." He wheezed at him.

"Of course, I would not be reporting in had I not had good news." He felt it insulting that the old man would even question his reasons for being there.

The man sniggered as he turns to walk away. Snape shook his head slightly; he knew the only reason the Dark Lord kept him around was because of how useful he was as a butler. The man other wise was a laugh as a wizard. He didn't know what the old man's name was but knew it would be told to him if the Dark Lord desired it until then he was just the old man.

Snape bowed as he walks into the small den with a small fire burning.

"Good news; my Lord." Snape said softly.

"Let me hear it then." The door slammed shut on the face of the older stooped man. "Privately," Voldermort's high pitch laughter following. After a moment Snape sent a silent spell at the door they both heard a yelp of pain and footsteps scurrying away from them. Voldermort smiled very pleased with Severus.

"I had heard from the two I was tailing that Dumbledore is indeed recruiting others to join what he has named the Order of the Phoenix, this name is most likely taken from Dumbledore's pet, Fawkes the phoenix. He too has spies following others around. They are using the Floo system to move around and have not settled on anyone base of operations yet, they have been moving from place to place to throw us off guard."

Snape was not though going to tell him about Lily being an apart of it; he would in no way endanger her.

Voldermort walked around the room, looking quite pleased. "I shall soon have that doddering old fool where I want him."

Voldermort turned to look at Snape.

"Now I have another assignment, this one will take you out of here and to the states. I had gotten some very disturbing information about a small boy who is born to a Muggle and a wizard. He is supposed to have exceptional powers. I want you to check this out and report to me on his where about and if he really does have the power people are saying he has."

Snape looked confused. "A small boy?" This was not something he had expected to hear or ask to check on it.

"Yes he is around two years of age or so; he is supposed to be unique in looks and talent. I want to know for sure. If he is as great a wizard as I'm told, I want to know this, I would like to recruit someone of that talent as young as possible, train him right." Voldermort laughed cruelly again.

Snape said nothing; he found it astonishing that someone would want to take a child from his or her parents at a young age just to train him right. He of course said nothing to his master and was once again pleased he had learned to close his mind to outside intrusion.

"This is the last known address for this boy." Voldermort gave Snape a small piece of paper. He had paid dearly for the information and knew had it proved wrong the one responsible would die. He did not inform Severus of this since it was not information needed to the young man to do the job he needed done for him.

Snape took the paper and left with a bow to Voldermort. "It shall be done my Lord."

Severus was soon outside the house and dissaperated quickly. He was glad to leave since the place was so moldering and dusty he felt like he should be sneezing endlessly inside there.

Snape's first destination was outside Lily's home. Severus was dismayed to find no one home.

Where is she?

Severus was feeling as though he was kicked in the gut, the one person he wanted to see before leaving was Lily. Snape started to walk away to a safe apperating place when he heard his name called.

"Severus; that is you,"

Snape turned with a large smile on his cute face. "Mrs. Evans, it's great to see you." Severus gave her a hug; he was quite fond of Lily's parents. They always treated him with loving kindness something he rarely got from others.

"I came to see Lily." Snape told her promptly.

Mrs. Evans looked surprised at him. "Ooh I can't believe she hasn't told you." She looked a little surprised. "I guess with all the Auror training she hasn't had time to tell you yet." Mrs. Evans chatted happily. "I must say it has been rather quiet around here with both girls gone now."

"Gone?" Snape said interrupting her.

"Oh yes I am sorry, she is now living at an apartment in West Weary, with James."

Mrs. Evans looked at him fondly.

"It's such a shame you were unable to be at their wedding, it was so lovely. I must say I had thought you two would be the ones getting married what with every thing, but I guess it wasn't mean to be."

Snape could hardly move or breathe it was bad enough she had married James but to realize it was so final that she was now living with him was the worst news he could receive. He knew it was foolish of him to expect her to not live with him, but a small part liked the idea that she was not to far from his home. A part of him that imagine her telling James it was over and she was moving in with him Sev.

Severus had not heard what she was saying as she pulled a picture out of a little boy.

"Isn't he too cute, he is getting so big now, he's two years old now almost three?"

Snape looked down at the picture, a very cute boy with unusual hair coloring, it was reddish black or blackish red whichever way you looked at it with dark black eyes as endless as the night sky.

"He's very cute, Mrs. Evans." Snape smiled sadly. "I have to leave for work now; I'll stop by later for tea." Snape gave her a hurried hug.

"Take care dear and tell Lily I said hi and to be careful, this little boy won't want to lose her." She told him smiling at the young man she had thought would one day be her son in law.

Snape did not take a word in as he was soon popping into the tight void between space and time to appear in West Weary.

Snape walked around the place, looking for any sign of Lily. He finally saw her; she was walking with her arms loaded with grocery bags.

Snape slipped up besides her, taking the bags from her startled arms.

"SEV?" Lily cried out. "Where have you've been are you ok?" Lily asked the concern in her voice was very evident. Snape felt warmth spread over his body.

"I am Lily, I've been busy. I'm going …. I have some things to do so I won't see you for a while." Snape looked at her apologetically.

"Sev, what are you doing? I worry about you." Lily placed her hand gently on his arm.

"You don't need to worry about me; I'm always careful Li, it's you; I worry about though. I don't want to see you hurt…." Snape deliberately left off killed, which was really scaring him.

Lily laughed gently. "Sev, I'm not the one working for a maniac. Please Sev, please try to leave him." Lily asked as she took the bags back from him. "I'll see you Sev, I need to get these put away." Lily turned to walk up some stairs at a small apartment.

"Lily, I know what I'm doing. I know if I leave though, I forfeit my life too." Snape whispered softly to her sadly.

Lily turned at the top of the stairs looking down at him, tears leaking from her soft green eyes. Lily turned and quickly walked into the apartment a soft sob escaping her.

Snape looked horrified at her tear streaked face the look of horror on her beautiful face fear in her green eyes as the door closes. She heard me, oh no what am I going to do now?

Snape stood there stunned for several minutes as he wondered if he should go to her. Severus decided against it, it was best to leave her alone. He could not face her pain right now and the look of fear for him in her eyes. Snape instead went home and ready him self for his trip to the states and the mysterious little boy.

Lily had put away her groceries, she knew she had no need to shop like a Muggle but some times she enjoyed doing it in the slow hassle way of a Muggle.

Lily then walked to her couch and lay down to cry. Lily wanted James to be there to hold her right now but he was busy with his parents. Lily hoped he would be home soon.

It was a few hours after she had fallen to sleep from crying her self into exhaustion that James arrived in good spirits and full of energy as always.

"Hey love." James kissed her awake.

Lily had grabbed onto him, holding him tight.

James was worried and asked her. "what's wrong?" Lily explained about Severus showing up and carrying her bags for her and the parting words. She was scared for him and knew that he could never leave at least vertical.

James soothed her fears as he wondered one thing. "Lily; why are you so concerned about Snape?" James asked puzzled. It was then Lily had remembered she had altered his memory of it.

"I can't really tell you that, not without telling you a lot of things…. That I did and … I don't want you to hate me for it." Lily whispered. She did not want to tell him something so secret again.

James laughed easily. "Lily nothing you would ever do now or later or in the past, the future would make me, hate you." James kissed her.

"I …... alter your memory of it; I didn't want you to be burden with it." She told him sadly snuggling up closer to him.

James looked very surprised at this. "You modify my memory of it?" He couldn't help but be surprised by this; it was a very good job on her part.

"But don't worry it can't be that bad right?" James wondered what it could be that would make her adjust his memory of something.

Lily looked desperately sadden at him. "I don't know how you would feel, but I don't consider it a bad thing. I just can't believe I have to burden you with it again. I wanted it to only be my burden no one else's."

"Silly girl, we're married and I want to share everything with you." James pulled her in close.

"Even; if it's about my son?" Lily asked gently.

James stiffens up considerably. "Huh a son," James asked disbelief evident in his voice.

"See why I wanted to keep it to myself; you almost squeezed me in half when I said it." Lily started to cry. "I love you James, I'm sorry, your not my first, I changed your memory so you and Sirius would believe I was. And, and, and you altered my memory of telling him too." Lily sobbed harder then ever. It was foolish to think telling him the last part would ease some of the burden she was now experiencing.

James held her tight kissing her head.

"Lily, its ok really love, I was just surprised." James found things falling into place.

"The father is Snape huh, that picture of the baby, he has Snape's eyes."

Lily nodded. "I know you guys don't like each others but Sev, and I were great friends and he was my first boyfriend and lover." Lily explained all about their love affair and how she had given the baby up to an American family so as to keep him safe.

("I guess it explains why he hates me so much. Well that and I teased him a lot." James admitted.) Lily smiled at this.

She told him of her love for him and how it has not changed even with her love for James. (This was another surprise for him, she told him to talk to Dumbledore about that) she had known that he was a Death Eater, that she could not stay with him and had he never joined she would probably had married him. All this stunned James.

"I understand Lily, and I am glad you shared it with me. I must say it was not at all what I'd expect from a sweet quiet girl like you."

Lily laughed. "Beware the quiet ones we have the biggest skeletons in our closets." They both laughed as they snuggled up together.

"I do mean it though when I said before I want us to have children together and we'll raise them ourselves." James whispered to her as he held her as close as possible. The news that Snape and she had such a history before and that he had accepted it and still did was hard to believe at first but he knew there was no way he would give up his Lily.

James though did make love to her like never before as though he hoped to erase all memory of Snape from her with his lovemaking. Lily did not mind at all. It didn't erase it but it did make her feel that James would never leave her.

They both slept great, with dreams of happy times, with each other and a baby boy of their own! Snape dreamed of Lily dying and he awoke in a cold sweat again, eager to go check on her. Snape had to hold that feeling in check and trust she was fine and it was just a reoccurring nightmare, sadly one that seemed to enjoy haunting him even many years later.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63, Surprise visit.

Snape had arrived in the states; he was wandering around looking at the confusing roads and their odd and very weird way of doing the streets. He found many Avenues', courts and place that seem to go nowhere. Then the odd names for streets that didn't feel as though there was any rhyme or reasons to them. Snape figured it was some odd Muggle thing and let it go. It was near the end of the day when Severus had finally found the home where this extraordinary child was supposed to be living.

Snape had wandered around the home, it was very modest looking, a soft blue color with white trim. It seemed to be only a two-story home with flowering shrubs along the walkway to the front door. Snape would have never known a wizard lived here; it looked like any other Muggle home he had ever seen.

Snape then saw a small boy with jet-black hair that seemed to sparkle with red, or maybe it was dark red hair with black that sparkled. Severus was not sure. He looked at the little boy playing with a toy cauldron. The boy seemed to be very enthusiastic about it as he stirred something around in it. There was something about him that made him feel as though he should know him. Snape looked at his face and his eyes, the boy seemed to look like a very young version of Lily, but with the wrong hair and eyes.

Snape was very puzzled by this when a woman walked out of the door.

"Hey there Severus, what are you doing?" The woman picked the boy up. Snape jumped with a yell. "What?"

The woman stopped and looked around the back yard. "I know there's someone there, you might as well come out."

Severus was floored, for the boy to have his name seemed very odd indeed in fact most unlikely. Snape stayed rooted where he was.

"I said come out here. Who are you? What are you doing spying on us?" she was looking around her yard she looked very distressed.

Snape sighed, if he was going to get information he might as well go to the source. Severus stepped out from behind a large tree, where he had been hidden in the shadows. The woman gasped as she saw him, it wasn't just his appearing out of the shadows but his eyes were that of her son's.

The woman held little Severus closer to her very protectively. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry to intrude; I mean no harm to you and your son." Snape told her gently.

Severus walked over to the woman who backed up a bit. "I was just hoping for some information?"

"Are you his father? We never met him just his mother." The woman told Snape honestly. She seemed to relax a bit as her son was turning curiously and even excitably to look at the person his mother was talking too.

"Severus seems to like you." She said as the little boy waved a small hand at him.

"You must be his father, he has your eyes." She seemed to be warming up to him now.

"Can you tell me about his …. Mother?" Snape was scared to hear this but also very excited, could it be?

She looked puzzled for a moment. "Well she was about fifteen years old, it was of course unplanned. She wasn't obviously able to keep a baby being as young as she was. I send her pictures regularly, also to his biological grandparents. They live in London"

The woman walked over to a table with lawn chairs.

"Please sit down." She invited Snape. He sat down opposite of her when the little boy immediately came over to him and climbed up into his lap. Snape smiled down at him. "Did you name him?" Snape asked as the little boy cuddled up.

"No she did, she said she named him after his father and her self, Severus Evans."

Snape looked up wide-eyed and pleased. The woman smiled. "He has good judge of character, he really likes you. I guess he knows his daddy some how he is very magical. My husband is always so amazed with how magical he is and so smart."

"Really, I didn't know about him. I'll have to talk with his mum when I get back home." Snape felt tears well up in his eyes. They had a son, a beautiful boy who looked like them both. Severus thought his heart would burst with happiness, if only Lily had told him they would have found a way to raise their very smart magical son.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? I'm sure little Severus would enjoy seeing you longer." She smiled pleased, she trusted her young son and his ability to know when a person was good or not.

Snape nodded, to choke up to speak right now, "Our little boy." Snape whispered, as things came into clearer meaning. The reason why Lily; had been so upset and moody, when they had started their sixth year. The reason why she; couldn't give up on him, why she was so desperate to get him away from the Death Eaters. The very important thing she had to tell him that he would love when he had given up his chosen path.

"Hey Severus, I'm your daddy too." Snape whispered to the little boy.

The little boy smiled and looked up into his eyes. "Dada." The boy then hugged Snape as well as his little arms could reach around Snape's chest. Severus cried at this, his son had called him dada.

"Did she say why she never told me?" Snape asked finally in a shaking voice, dreading that he knew the answer to it.

"I don't know for sure, I was just able to gather that you were not ready to be a father." She watched as Snape hugged the boy even closer the tears flowing down his face.

"I know it's hard but we do love him very much."

Snape used his sleeves to dry his face. "I know you do and I understand her reasons, it's just a bit of a surprise for me, that's; all."

"I understand." She looked sadly at him. "I know that my husband and I shall have to move away now, to try and keep him safe. I do know that is one of the reasons she gave him up."

"It's all; my fault too, if I had known what was going to happen." Snape bit his lip again trying to keep from crying.

"While you're here though, stay with us and get to know little Severus Evans." She offered him hoping the act of kindness would help turn him away from what ever path he was on that cause her son's birth mother to give him up.

Snape was touched by their generosity to him. "You know why I'm here don't you?" He asked feeling sick at heart.

"Yes I do, Dumbledore had told us that one day a spy may come looking to check out our son and that Voldermort. (Snape flinched) Was taking over more and more and that if he knew of a child of yours and Lily's he would be after him. I do not want him caught up in the Dark Arts and with the Dark Lord. Lily gave up the baby she loved to keep him safe and away from all of it."

Snape nodded, there was nothing he could say now, and he was the reason Lily had given up their child. He understood it but at the same time hated him self for it.

"Come inside, my husband will be home soon." She stood up leading him into their home.

Snape followed her into the house. He was quite pleased to see that inside it looked like a home of witches and wizards and that his son was being very well cared for.

Severus was sitting at the dinning room table eating with the small family. Severus Evans kept giving him food from his plate. Snape laughed with happiness eating the food from him.

After dinner the four went into the living room. Snape was happily carrying Severus Evans who kept cuddling up to him, looking up at him then cuddling again. Snape felt as though he would melt with pleasure at his son's obvious affection for him.

Severus stayed for five days with the Johnson's getting to know his son and playing endless games with him. Severus was very impressed with his desire to use the cauldron. He had happily told them that Lily was the best at potions. Snape couldn't have been happier and was regretting when he would have to go back to the Dark Lord.

Snape knew the Johnson's had been very busy with finding a new place to move and to keep it as secret as possible. Severus did not mind them not telling him anything about it, he didn't want to know and have anything go wrong after wards.

It was the night that Snape had to return back home, he had taken longer then he planned or could really justify but figured the risk was worth it. He had been given several pictures of the two of them playing with the cauldron his toy broom and reading to him. Snape felt they were a cherish treasure the likes that he would never know of again.

Snape had enjoyed a wonderful meal and was sorry to have to say good-bye to them. He didn't want to leave his young son since he had no idea when he would be able to see him again if ever.

"I am sorry we can not tell you more or let you now where we shall move too but we do want our son to be safe." Mr. Johnson told him sadly wishing the young man had taken another path in life.

"I understand and you have my promise to our son and to Lily that I will never ever tell anyone about Severus Evans. I would die first then let harm come to them." Snape said it with such conviction that the Johnson couple could not help but believe him.

"Thank you Severus, we hope that you find all the happiness you want in life." She gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Please take care."

"I have, I have the love I have for Lily and my love for Severus who is the greatest happiness ever thank you." Snape kissed his son good-bye. Snape left the Johnson's home with one last wave to his son, Severus Evans; he wanted that name ingrained into his brain forever. It was for him the best job ever coming to the states and meeting his son.

Snape knew his first stop was not to see Voldermort but to see Lily. Snape had dissaperate and reappear in the little town of West Weary. Snape walked quickly to the small home of Lily's. He didn't like to think Potter that was too much of an insult.

Severus walked up the stairs and knocked urgently on the door. The door opens a small crack so a green eye was looking out at him.

"SEV?" Lily opens the door all the way looking surprised and pleased to see him. Severus smiled wanly at her while pulling a picture out of his pocket of his son sitting on his lap.

The color drained from Lily's face.

"I understand we have a child together." Snape said as though discussing the next ingredient for a potion they were brewing.

"Who's at the door?" footsteps were accompanying the voice.

Snape knew the voice and hated it; he had stolen his Lily after all. His happiness was soon replaced with disgust for the other man interrupting his private happiness with Lily.

James faced appeared next to her. "What Snape, why are you here?" James asked very surprised by this unexpected visit.

"I need to talk with Lily, privately." Snape told him softly a sneer on his narrow face.

James glared at him.

"Anything you need to say to my wife you can say to me, she'll tell me anyway." James added before he could protest.

Snape looked as though he was restraining himself from hexing him.

"Fine then, I am here to talk to her ab..…" Snape looked around the place. "Li, can you please place a privacy bubble around us?" Snape asked gently, urgently.

"Of course Sev, come on it and we'll sit on the couch." Lily moved to allow him into the apartment. Snape walked in smiling warmly at her.

The three sat down, Severus was across from Lily and James who were on the couch. It looked to cozy and Snape was regretting agreeing to talk with James there. It became even worse when James placed his arm around Lily's shoulders, very possessively.

"As I showed you, I have a picture of our son several actually. I know and understand why you didn't tell me." He started in trying his best to ignore James.

Lily interrupted him. "I did tell you Sev."

"What when?" Snape asked surprised. He knew he would remember their son it was the greatest thing since wands were invented.

"Not long after he was born, and then a second time when he was almost two." Lily felt the familiar tears well up. "I wanted you to know about him, he's so special but you asked me to modify your memory of him because you were a Death Eater. I couldn't believe it Sev, why did you do it." Lily really cried in earnest now, leaning over onto James soaking his shirt. James held her tightly kissing her head. He hated to see her cry over someone but especially Severus Snape.

Snape looked sadly at the floor. "I'm a fool, Lily, I love you and I messed it up time and again. I don't regret meeting our son though." Severus looked sadly at her. "He's incredible." Snape told her.

Lily suddenly looked up alarmed at him shock written all over her face. "Oh no, you're the one that was sent to spy on him and learn, what you could to tell you –know- WHO!" Lily practically screamed the last in a frighten voice.

Snape jumped a bit he had not known that people would know about that mission. "I can't lie to you Li, I was the one sent. The Johnson's are moving away and I promised them I would never tell the Dark Lord about Severus Evans. I'd die first then to betray you and our son."

Lily looked reassured James did not.

"Why should we believe you, you're a Death Eater?" James asked bluntly.

"HE"S MY SON!" Snape roared. "I LOVE LILY AS I WOULD NEVER LOVE ANOTHER WOMAN!" Snape had jumped from his seat, breathing hard. He was angry to have his love for Lily and his loyalty to her question. Or for anyone to ever believe he would hurt his only son.

"Then stop being a Death Eater." James told him simply still in his seat looking calmly sat him.

Snape looked uncomfortable. I want too, but…. He didn't want to tell James he would die the moment he quit.

"He can't Prongs; he'd be killed if he did." Lily told him with sadness in her voice. James looked at her stunned.

"But…" he was stun why would anyone join something you would die for if you left it.

"It's true Potter, the Dark Lord expect you to remain in his fold for life and if you leave, you forfeit your life." Snape looked wretched. "Lily, please modify, my memory again. If anything ever happens and the Dark Lord is defeated then please tell me all about our son. Until then though I will have no harm come to either of you. Just make sure I have a good story to tell the Dark Lord when I leave here." Snape looked at the pictures once more. "Please keep these safe for me; I want them back one day." Severus smiled at her as he handed the picture to her.

"I will Sev, and I'll enjoy telling you all about our son and we'll go visit him too." Lily promised him. Lily stood up and gave Severus a big hug kissing him on the cheek. Snape gave James a lopsided grin and he then plunged in and kissed Lily full on the mouth good and long. Lily did not protest and was kissing him back with an eager need. James stood up glaring at Snape, his hands clenched.

"Sorry old boy, but since you stole her from me, I stole one last kiss. I'd do more if I could too." Snape told James who looked as though he would have preferred to hex him and modify his memory instead of Lily doing it for him.

"Thank you Sev, I love you too." Lily gave her wand a little flick and then told him what he needed to know and what he would no longer remember or learn of after the downfall of Lord Voldermort. They watched him leaving when James gave a squinty look to her.

"You kissed him back, shame on you." He pinched her ass hard.

"Ouch sorry but it's hard to resist. Come honey I'll do more then kiss you." She pulled him off to their bedroom. James was pleased to go and felt almost bad for the other man since he would only have fading memories of their love while he would have living memories of them together.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Snape only remembered going there to tell Lily that he was busy and he would talk with her when he could, but he had no clue when it would be. Severus left the small apartment knowing he had to now check in with the Dark Lord. He wasn't sure what he had expected by stopping in to see Lily, but he was glad to see her smile at him and give him a large hug and kiss. Severus felt lighten by this.

Snape was again soon at the derelict house in Little Hangleton. Severus walked up to the door and knocked again, a scream renting through the night air. Snape cringed slightly he knew a man in there was being tortured for failing the Dark Lord.

It was in moments that the same small old man had opened the door for Snape. The scream was heard again. Severus did not show any emotions to this person's scream of pain, he knew the short old man would be too pleased to report any kind of emotions about others being tortured to Lord Voldermort.

"Snape, it is good to see you." A high-pitched voice full of malice called to him.

"Bellatrix, the pleasure is all mine," Snape told her with a small fake smile.

"I do have such interesting news for you." Bellatrix walked over to him an evil gleam in her eyes. "I have it on very good authority that the Mudblood Lily Evans has gotten married to James Potter." Bella looked at him as though awaiting his reaction, when she had gotten none she went on. "You remember them; you kept making a fool of your self over the little tramp. Potter was the one you hated and competed against for grades and her love." Bella smiled maliciously.

"I already know about the marriage of theirs." Snape said in a soft cold voice. I really hate this girl, it figures she would come and try to rub it in my face. I wonder who keeps her updated on others though since she never went to school with us. He thought disgusted someone would be so willing to report to this lunatic.

Snape felt a bit of satisfaction as Bella looked stunned and turned from him to leave in a huff. Bitch, Snape thought with a slight grin.

It was a little later that the door opened from another room and out walked Narcissa.

"Hello Severus, it's great to see you." Narcissa walked over and gave him a hug. She felt the familiar thrill move through her holding tightly to Severus.

Snape felt as always uncomfortable when Narcissa would come and hug him in way of greeting. He did though give her a small hug back he knew he had to be good to her since he let her think he really liked her in school when it came to keeping Lily safe from her vengeance.

"It is good to see you, Narcissa how are you doing?" Snape asked not really caring but she was a friend and he was working with her as a fellow Death Eater.

"I am well, I shall be getting married soon myself. It is an arranged marriage." Narcissa told him. Snape was not sure but she seemed to be pleading with him although for what he had not known. He already knew about it from Lucius who seemed to see it as a duty to his family more then love. He was quite glad his mother never thought to arrange a marriage for him.

"I shall be most pleased to attend your wedding, if you invite me to it. When is the happy day who is the lucky man?" Snape asked trying to seem interested. He figured she didn't know they had already talked about it so played dumb. For all he knew it was someone totally different after they had left school.

Narcissa looked very disappointed in his response to her news. "It is Lucius Malfoy. It'll be a few weeks from now"

"Ah yes a great man, he shall make you very happy. He was always a great friend in school and out of it." Snape said happy for her. He had indeed like Malfoy and figured she could do much worse for an arranged marriage.

"Yes he will." Narcissa said in a small-resigned voice. It was not what she wanted to hear.

Snape didn't understand her attitude but was not worry he just wanted to report that the boy was not very magical and he did not have anything extinguishing about his looks either. He was just a plain boy of two plain people, who lived in a Muggle type house in a Muggle neighborhood. Severus was not even sure if there were any magical schools there. He had seen nothing of any schools although he did wonder if the school just might be as well hidden as Hogwarts was.

Narcissa stood with him holding onto his hand tightly wincing each time the unseen man screamed in pain. After a few moments she slipped both arms around his middle hiding her face into his chest. Severus patted her back to give her comfort he knew she was not meant for this type of life style, you had to be very strong to withstand the sounds of pain from others and endure it if he happens to turn his wand on you.

Snape stood and waited while the screaming had finally diminished and a haggard looking Avery came down the stairs looking much shaken and in tears.

Snape said nothing to his good friend. He gave Snape a weak smile and headed out the door. The Dark Lord could be very harsh on his followers if they displeased him Severus knew this and was very thankful for the Occlumacy lessons he had learned from Dumbledore, having no clue at the time that they would prove invaluable to him.

"Take care Cissy," Severus told her moving her arms from around his waist so he could see Voldermort. She nodded her head sadly before walking off to another room while he went upstairs.

It was only about fifteen minutes that he had spoken with the Dark Lord when he was excused with new orders for whom to spy on. Snape had suffered through Narcissa giving him a large hug and kissing his cheek. Severus figured if she was this affectionate with a friend then Malfoy was going to be very happy. Snape had left feeling good and was happy to return home. He sat in his living room a glass of Elf wine in hand his dinner had been eaten. Snape slept on the chair his dreams showing him a cute little boy sitting on his lap and hugging him while Lily smiled at them both.

Severus had awakened feeling as though things were going really well for him, when the door opens up. Snape looked to see whom, was brass enough, to come into his home uninvited.

Snape stood up looking quite pleased if surprised when Lily appeared suddenly in his home. "Li, what are you doing here?" Severus walked over to her taking her hand in his and pulling her inside.

"Not that I'm displeased to see you." Snape added he always wanted her to feel welcome to his home whenever she wanted to visit.

"I'm sorry for walking in and showing up unannounced, but I was… worried about you." Lily said in a small voice. Lily looked around as though making sure there was no one there to hear them. "We are alone right?" Lily asked just in case some other Death Eater was there. She did borrow James invisibility cloak to make sure she was not seen coming in here by a Death Eater.

"Of course we're alone Lily." Snape lead her to the chairs in the living room. Lily sat down looking sadly at him.

"Is anything wrong?" Snape asked worried something horrible had happen to her.

Lily looked scared and seems to be weighing her words. "There isn't any problems; like that. I just worry about you here alone and… the path you've …. Chosen." Lily sniffles a bit.

Snape felt his throat tighten up once again. "I am truly sorry Li, if I could go back in time I would change it but I'm in it now and I have to stay with it." Severus told her knowing his words were like knifes to her heart.

Lily looked away from him, seeing his beautiful black eyes resigned to his life that she hated was causing her to wish she had done more to keep him from joining, to force him away from his friends, to beg Dumbledore; to remove him from Slytherin house, to join her own house.

They said nothing as Lily sat there looking as though she had lost her best friend.

"Sev, I need to ask you to please…" Lily looked as though she was going to be sick.

"What Li, I'll do anything for you anything at all." Snape told her ready to do everything to please her.

"If you visit, our place, your friends could follow you or something. I don't want the Death Eaters or you—know—who to know where we are living." She told him gulping back the tears.

Snape felt as though his world came crashing down around him. She did not want him to come to see her.

"Li, I don't want you out of my life." Severus said pleading with her to understand.

"Oh Sev, I don't want you completely out of my life." Lily cried out. "I just can't let you visit me there but when I can if you don't mind and if it's safe I'll come see you here?"

Lily looked at him with sad pleading green eyes. "I never want you completely out of my life, but I can't take the risk of having some friend of yours reporting the where about of our home."

Snape looked stricken by her words. He knew she was right and it was something he himself did not want. "Li, you know my home is your home, you are always welcome here to see me. You are the only one I'd want to see just walk inside without knocking or showing up unannounced. Please Lily please don't ever stop seeing me, I couldn't live with that." Snape begged her he went to his knees in front of her chair taking her hands in his own. "Please promise me Li, promise me you won't stop seeing me or….. Anything." Severus wanted to say love him but wasn't sure how to say it since she had married another man. He curse James Potter once more for stealing her away from him.

Lily went to her own knees, taking Snape in her arms holding him around his waist. "I'll never stop being there for you; I want you in my life, always Sev, always." Lily whispered softly to him. She held him tight against her the tears slipping a trail down her cheeks.

It was several minutes that they held each other tightly while kneeling on the ground. They both jumped with surprise as they heard a loud knocking on the door.

"HEY SNAPE WAKE UP!"

Severus looked at the door alarmed that his friend Mulciber was out there.

Snape looked at Lily scared for her safety.

"Please Sev, when you open the door hold it open an extra long time so I can leave." Lily whispered urgently.

"What…. but how Lily, he'll see you in here?" Snape didn't want anything to happen to her.

"I'll be fine, just please leave it open long enough for me to leave." Lily pulled the silvery cloak out from the pockets of her traveling cloak. "Please, Sev be careful for me." Lily leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips, feeling as though she may never get the chance again to be this close to him. Lily smiled a watery smile at him as she flung the invisibility cloak over her head.

"You too be careful Li umm is James the one to tell you to not let me come to your place." He wondered if this was Potter's way of keeping them apart.

The knocking was heard even louder with another shout from Mulciber.

Lily had to chuckle at that. "No Lo….v …. e …Sev, it was not him but a teacher at the Auror training, please Sev we can't let him barge in while your talking to nothing."

"You'll never be nothing; to me Lily." Snape stood up and walked to the door, opening it up.

"Are you trying to alert the world to my home or just make sure no one gets any rest around here?" Snape looked coldly at him.

"Ah come on man, it's not like you'd have a girl here. Besides I have news for you." Mulciber had walked inside and looked oddly at Snape as he held the door open even after he had come inside. "Why are you holding the door open?" He asked him with one eye twitching.

"Letting flies in." Snape said sardonically to him as he shut the door. He would have preferred to continued talking with Lily then having to see what his friend wanted this time.

"Yeah what ever, so anyway, the Dark Lord has found a new recruit to our cause who is a close friend of Dumbledore's little pet, Potter. You remember him right?" Mulciber laughed. "The moron who got stuck married to a Mudblood." Mulciber laughed vociferously.

"I know what that little scum is good for, and it's not marriage." Mulciber made motions with his wand as though running someone through.

Mulciber had not noticed that Snape was not laughing he was looking at him calculating.

"So who is this informant, that is so close to Potter?" Snape was finding it hard to believe a friend of Potter's could be working for Voldermort.

"No clue, the Dark Lord is keeping it quiet, no one gets to know his identity or see him when we are called to his side. It'll be a great help to have someone like him reporting news about them to us." Mulciber looked very pleased. "I wish I could be the one to tell Potter that he's not as well loved as he thinks."

"It would be interesting to see his face with that kind of news." Snape agreed he was just very glad that Lily had left; it would hurt her to learn that a friend of hers was a traitor. Snape did not much care about it really, he figured that the Dark Lord would tell him in good time and that it might even wake Lily up to the fact that Potter may not be a great as she and others thought since, a friend could betray him.

"Let's go we have to meet with Igor and Avery." Mulciber told Snape. The two left the house walking down the walkway, before turning to disapperate to the meeting place.

Lily took the cloak off, feeling sick to her stomach. Was it really true had a friend of theirs gone over to the other side? Lily wanted to get some more information before telling Dumbledore in case she accused a friend wrongly.

Lily left Snape's house to go home and find a very anxious looking James.

"Hello love." Lily told him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Blimey Lily, you were gone so long I was worried." He wrapped his arms firmly around her waist holding her tightly to him. He was always worried when she was out; he knew that Voldermort saw her to be a prime target. Her skills, looks and bravery was something he had admired in her and was one reason he had sent a owl to her and him asking them to join him. What she wrote back was anything but flattering.

"Sorry but that foul toerag Mulciber had shown up, I had to hide under your cloak." Lily handed it back to him. "Once they had left I was able to get out of there without him knowing." Lily kissed James again.

"Ah man you are so not going there alone again. It's too dangerous for you, if you had been caught." James told her fearful.

"Prongs I was fine and in truth it is better for just me to go. If you and Severus had been able to ever get along it'd be different but you two don't and I do. Remember this way I can learn things that others can not." Lily added to mollify him. Lily didn't want to tell him she also wanted to be a part of his life.

"I also have news we need to learn if it's true or not, with out telling Moony, Padfoot or Wormtail until we know for sure." Lily told him very concerned.

Lily told him what she had over heard there. James looked shocked.

"I can't believe that! Who do we know that would ever betray us? Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail would die before betraying us, I know that!" James told her with conviction.

Lily felt better for his words

"I shall hope that it means that Mulciber is just a fool talking of things he knows not." Lily told him feeling much better now.

The two had a good lunch and talked softly about their next lessons. The rest of the day had gone well and Lily was glad she had gone to see Severus and talk with him.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus were nearing the end of their first half of training.

The four wanted to go out and celebrate, making it through so far. It was now only thirty-eight people in the class now. A fact that Moody said was quite amazing considering how grueling it was and that the second half would make or break the rest of them.

The four had headed for a small Muggle restaurant where they were to meet with Sirius's girlfriend Connie. They had gotten a table in the back corner. After such a long time in class around Moody, they were never going to have a table near the front or with their backs to the door again. Sirius was glad to greet his girlfriend who was looking very pleased to be included in their get together. Everyone always treated her as part of the group. Lily was really glad to have another girl to talk with when they were all out; she loved the guys all very much but sometimes missed female talk.

Lily had not mention to James or the others that she was feeling even more upset and worried about Severus, she had not heard from him in about three months now and when she had gone to his place to check on him, he was never home. Lily hoped that he had not changed his mind about wanting to keep her in his life.

Lily had to trust to his talent and brains that he would be fine and she would not hear about his death in the Daily Prophet which was constantly talking about who had died, disappeared or was other wise residing in St. Mungo for magical catastrophe. It seemed too few of the Death Eaters were residing in Azkaban. That was a place she didn't want for Severus.

It was while they were eating that Lily had noticed Snape walking by the window talking with several from the Slytherin house. Mulciber, Avery, Igor, Malfoy who she noticed was holding onto Narcissa who looked as though she was trying to look overly pleased and her sister Bellatrix with LeStrange who seemed to be looking at Bellatrix with something close to resentment. There were a few older men that Lily did not know and one short woman she knew from School. Delores Umbridge was bustling behind them all, looking very pompous.

Lily wondered what they were up too.

"Look who's going by?" Lupin said softly as he looked at the window. Everyone turned their attention to the window to see the group near the other end of the restaurant.

"It figures there out causing trouble as always." Sirius said with a sneer on his handsome face. "Don't worry though it's nothing we can't handle if they come in here." Sirius told Connie who looked concerned.

After their lunch the six of them walked out into the bright sun light, it was causing them all to blink with the sun after the dimness of the interior of the restaurant. Sirius had his arm around Connie's waist as he looked around the place. "Well I don't see them, wish I knew what they were up too?" Sirius said to the others.

"Yeah it'd be nice to be able to tell Dumbledore something, useful." Remus agreed.

"Yeah I know, it seems weird to be out working for him but never finding out much." James commented.

"What do you do?" Connie asked curiously.

"Mainly spy on the Death Eaters and try to learn what there up too and stop them if they go after anyone." Sirius told her. Connie looked very worried about this.

"Is it …. Dangerous?" Connie asked her eyes showing her concern.

"Yeah but where's the fun without the danger." Sirius told her with a laugh. Connie looked stunned by this. Sirius leaned down to her kissing her gently. "No worry sweetheart, we know what were doing." Sirius kissed her again, it seem to relax her as she melted against his chest. The two of course fell into a heavy snogging session.

Remus and James started to talk with Lily and Peter.

"So I think we can find out where they are if someone changes to a dog and uses his nose to follow them, if you want. If they have dissaperated we'll be out of luck then but at least we may find where they went before hand." Lupin told them while they ignored the kissing couple. Peter kept shooting glances between Sirius and Connie and Lily.

Before they could unlock Sirius from Connie a shriek was ripping through the air.

"I can't believe it, this is so disgusting. Right out here in public and with a Muggle! Have you no shame. Does your mother know yet? I bet this kills her."

The group turns to look at Bellatrix and her sister Narcissa. The only other person with them was Snape who was looking almost amused.

"Of course my old mum knows." Sirius said this as though it was incredible that she would even ask. "And I'm sure it's killing her, no loss mind you!" Sirius said with a laugh and wink at the others.

They all laughed even Connie, since she had met his mother and was not the least bit impressed with her.

"So dear cousin, are you married yet?" Sirius asked with a laugh and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. .

"No but we will be soon." Bellatrix said arrogantly.

"Oh ya can't get your Dark Lord Voldermort to marry you huh?" Sirius said innocently wide-eyed.

"Don't you dare speak his name?" Bellatrix shrieked loudly, causing people walking by to stop and look around.

"Why not, it's what he likes to be known as isn't it?" Sirius asked innocently. "Although judging by the way you flinched, at the name I'd say you aren't even allow to say his name." Sirius laughed uproariously.

"It is a privileged to say his name and only those worthy of his love and respect are to say it." Bellatrix screamed at Sirius who looked very amused.

"Wow, so you're not important enough or even loved or respected by him, I'm so soooo sorry Bella, I didn't realize you were so far down the totem pole of importance with him." Sirius said it sarcastically.

Bella was swelling with anger. "How dare you!"

Sirius cut her off.

"I dare well all the time, just ask my lady here, or my best mates." Sirius said indicating the others as he pulled Connie even closer to him.

Lily did notice during this exchange that Snape was looking as though he was trying not to laugh at Bellatrix as she swelled with more anger.

Bella looked ready to curse them all when she yanked her wand out of her pocket. Snape put a restraining hand on her own hand holding it still.

"Don't stop me, Snape. I am so going to get them." Bellatrix growled as she tried to get her hand away from his own.

"Bella, as much as I understand your reasoning, we have things we need to get done. You and your cousin can duel it out later." Snape said coldly.

Bella looked rebellious as she looked from his calm composed face to Sirius laughing eyes and big smile.

She did notice that they all had their wands out pointing at her.

"Fine, what ever. I will one day get you Sirius, it'll be my biggest pleasure to cut you down and leave you dead for buzzards to eat!" Bella looked at them all with disgusts before turning and storming off across the street. Narcissa who stood quiet the whole time followed after her sister saying nothing nor looking back at them. Snape gave an odd lopsided smile to Lily and followed after the girls.

Except for James the other boys wondered briefly what the smile to Lily had meant, before dismissing it as an oddity on Snape's part.

Lily wondered for what seem a million times before what he was up too and was he going to survive it.

"Well it looks like they have split up and have separate things to do now?" Lupin said softly. "Why don't I take Wormtail with me and Padfoot and we can scout out the larger group, while you two." Pointing; at Lily and James. "Go see what the other three are doing."

"Sounds like a plan, but I have to see Connie home first, she can stay at my place she'll be safe there." Sirius told them.

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you Padfoot." James told him as he held onto Lily. He was not pleased that the Death Eaters were on the prowl and didn't want anything to happen to Lily.

Connie looked concerned but smiled slightly knowing what it meant to date a wizard who was learning on the job training to catch dark wizards.

The group split up and Lily and James disappeared under his cloak as they walked toward the place the three had gone off too.

James and Lily trusted their friends to stay safe and find out as much as possible. Lily walked along quickly with James glad they were not seen by anyone. Lily did not want to let Snape know they were spying on him and other Death Eaters.

They walked along until they heard some shouting from down an alleyway where they recognized Bellatrix high pitch tones that usually shattered glassware.

They walked to the mouth of the alleyway to see the three of them with a small older man they both recognized as Digalus Diggle.

"What do you three want with me, please leave me alone?" He seemed scared as he brought out his wand his top hat wobbled on his small head.

Bella laughed raucously again. "You think to take on us three? That is absurd, you are nothing but a tired little old man trying to hang on to a greatness he never had." Bella shrieked as the other two were watching around the alleyway.

"I have never…. claimed…" he tried softly the fear evident in his tone.

"You shouldn't be here, trying to spy on us then, it could lead to trouble with the Dark Lord if you are caught." Snape said silkily.

"I never… I have no ….. Desire really." He was looking between the three of them fear in his eyes, his top hat shaking on his head like a leaf.

"I think a little bit of punishment might help him learn his place." Bella said with a relish and a desire in her eyes to cause as much pain as possible.

"James we got to stop her, she loves to cause pain." Lily whispered fearfully for the small man. They both knew him he too was part of the Order and a friend of Dumbledore.

James nodded agreement; he had seen enough of this torment. James aimed his wand at Bellatrix while Lily aimed at Narcissa. "We hit them fast then we can get Snape." James told her. Lily looked sadly at James then Snape.

"Come on love I know it hurts but we have a job to do." James smiled warmly at her. Lily nodded in understanding while thinking one thing. Please forgive me Sev.

"One two three," They both sent out spells that knocked the two girls out cold. Snape had spun around to see who was there while firing off his own shot. Lily gave a small "Oh" of surprise as she fell over out cold from the shot that hit her. "Lily." James yelled as he shot a blast at Snape catching him in the chest so that he was stunned. James picked Lily up looking at her. Lily's eyes fluttered for a moment.

"Oh, I was hit?" Lily said as though this happen in a dream. James turned to glare at the form on the ground. James was ready to turn him into a bug and step on him. Lily put a restraining hand on his arm. "He didn't know it was me, love let it go for me please." Lily asked gently. James looked as though he wanted nothing more to do then tell her she was wrong about him but let it go.

They both stood up and looked to see Diggle smiling broadly at them both. "Thank you so much, you really saved my life." Diggle grinned happily his top hat nearly falling off his head in happiness this time instead of fear.

"Anytime, sir you might want to get that looked at?" James said pointing to a small cut on his cheek.

"Oh yes I shall, that girl." Diggle turned to glare at Bellatrix. "She is not a lady at all."

"Got that right," Lily looked at her disgusted.

They waited for Diggle to disapperate and then walked over to look at the three on the ground.

"They seem fine, just out cold." James told her. "What do we do with them now?" James was wondering how easy it would be to get someone here to haul them in to the Ministry of Magic.

"I don't…. that is…" Lily bit her lip nervously while looking at the unconscious form of Snape.

"Lily we have a job to do here, we can't let them go just because of him?" James told her gently.

"Can't we do it when he's not here?" Lily asked pleading in her eyes. "I know he has a good heart James, I can't let him go to Azkaban. It'd kill him there." Lily stepped up to James looking deep into his eyes. "For me, please?"

James looked as though he would rather chuck him into Azkaban and be done with it. "Fine but after this, you don't tail Snape. If you're going to be soft on him then you tail someone who you won't be soft with." James told her sternly.

Lily smiled at him. "Anything you say boss." Lily kissed him eagerly. She took James by the hand leading him away from the alley, the two soon, disaperated to Sirius apartment.

It was just after they left that Snape woke up looking around scared that he'd see Lily's dead body on the ground.

"Lily, oh please be ok, I can't believe it was her. I'm so sorry Lily." Snape begged the empty alleyway. Snape looked at the two girls still lying on the ground. "Guess I gotta." Snape mumbled as he gave his wand a twitch to wake the two girls up. Bellatrix and Narcissa woke up instantly looking around confused.

"Snape what happen to us?" Bella demanded.

"It's rather obvious, we got caught!" Snape looked around the alley. "At least they haven't had time to get anyone here from the Ministry of Magic, but we better hurry just in case." Snape put his hand out to the two girls sitting on ground.

"Thank you Severus." Narcissa said with a wide smile at him. Bella stood up on her own glaring at Snape.

"So who was it?" Didn't you see them?"

Snape looked at her with a frown. "Had I seen them they would be on the ground not us!"

"They got you too?" Narcissa said with concern in her voice.

Snape shrugged. "Yeah but I may have gotten one of them, that could be why they left so rapidly." He didn't say what he was really thinking. I can't believe Dumbledore has Lily tailing after me? Damn if I hurt her I'll never forgive myself.

Snape walked a few steps turned and disaperated away leaving the girls to follow him. Snape appeared first though at Lily's home, he didn't try to knock on the door but just looked up to the window wondering if she was at home or hurt at St. Mungo's. Severus sighed since it seemed she was not home, the place was dark and he had to meet up with the others.

He was soon in a large clearing with several others who were all wearing masks. Severus had his own on and stood next to Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Snape gritted his teeth as the short cloaked and mask figure across from him waved to him with a small giggle.

Can't stand that ugly toad, why did she have to join, why did I?

Lord Voldermort was of course there smiling happily at them.

"Ah my faithful followers, it is nearing time, and I shall need to have some of you out taking care of ….. Muggles and Mudbloods" Several of the watching Death Eaters stirred eagerly.

"A few deaths ought to stir up the Ministry of Magic enough for us to take over there. If not a few witches and wizards who have not come to us pledging their undying devotion to our cause might also help shake up the wizarding community." Voldermort looked around at them, his eyes eager with malice.

"Who can I count on to do this for me?" Voldermort asked as though he was asking for a cup of coffee.

"I shall be more then pleased my Lord." Avery stepped up at once.

"I too shall be glad to do that enjoyable task for you." Mulciber told him eagerly.

"You can count on me my Lord," Macnair told him sounding thrilled with the idea.

Snape frowned behind his mask. He knew these two would want to look for Lily and others like her. This had him worried but he was as always unable to voice his concern for Lily.

"I also want information on the homes and families of the known Order's members, maybe a few lost loved ones will keep them from staying by Dumbledore's side." There were of course several who were eager to take that task. Snape knew where two of them lived and their families, he was not telling though.

Although Severus did not know it the spell he had sent to Lily did a lot less damage then it normally would have. The cloak had saved her life, as the one that James loved and treasured the cloak would also treasure her life and keep her safe. No one at this time knew of this ability, they just thought it was a great cloak of invisibility.

Lily meanwhile had gone with James, Sirius, Remus and Connie to the Potter's home for dinner. No one had known what had happen to Peter; they figured he had gotten cold feet and left.

Lily loved her in laws, who simply adored her.

They talked happily about their training and what they have been doing out in the field. Although James mother looked as though she'd prefer her son to be doing something a lot more, safe, she knew he would do what was right in helping others to make it a better life.

The group had enjoyed the dinner and Connie was able to have more of the elf wine that Sirius had introduced to her. She loved it.

It was quite late now and the teens were all heading home for the night. Remus was going to his parent's home; he had been having troubles finding a place to live and did not want to keep crashing at Sirius's place or James although they had both repeatedly told him he was always welcome there. Remus though knew they had ladies and would want to entertain them without someone listening to them from another room.

Sirius was glad to be home and holding his Muggle girl in his arms, while watching the Muggle TV she had brought over. He found it hilarious that Muggles loved to watch people make fools of them selves for Muggle money.

Lily and James were at home talking while lying on their bed; they enjoyed just talking and being near each other. They didn't have a Muggle TV or Lily's Muggle record player and albums, there was too much magic around here, the record player would not work she was forced to leave it at her parents home. She did enjoy taking James there to listen to it and sing with the songs. Lily had told James that she had loved music and had always figured it had its own special magic in it. James wasn't sure but he figured if it made her happy to listen to the odd Muggle songs he would support her in it.

The night was very peaceful for them as they slept in each other's arms. Sirius was also at peace with his girlfriend snuggled up to him. Lupin was not quite at peace as he felt the stirring within him that meant the full moon was soon to be here. Lupin would ask the guys to go out with him when he changed; he always seemed to have a clearer head with them around. Lupin smiled to himself, he never regretted the day he had met those two buddies who accepted him as he was, and were even glad to help him when he needed it most.

It was three days later when the moon was suppose to be full. James was sitting at their small table when Lupin and Sirius showed up knocking on their door. They both walked right in, the couple had told them before to just come in and never worry about knocking, they still knocked a warning anyway.

"Hey guys." Sirius greeted them.

"Hi Lily, hey Prongs." Remus smiled wanly at them.

"Are you ok Moony?" Lily asked. "Is the moon full tonight?" The concern was so touching in Lily's voice he could not help but smile at her.

"Yeah it is, I hope you don't mind if I borrow your hubby tonight?" Lupin looked at her desperately.

Lily placed a small hand gently on his arm. "Moony you never have to ask, you know James is always here for you just as I am." Lily smiled at him. Lupin felt his heart surge with happiness.

"Thanks Lily, I really appreciate it, I do much better with their help." Remus smiled gladly at his two best friends.

Lily didn't mind at all, she knew he felt calmer with them and she would never ask James to not help a friend. They both valued family and friendship above all else.

The four talked for most of the day before Lily excused her self. "I'll see you guys later; I told mum and dad I'd visit them." Lily kissed James goodbye then gave Sirius and Remus a small peck on their cheeks. Lily turned around and was gone; she had of course taken James cloak with her. James had been insisting that she use it when she went out without him.

"She hates the Floo powder." James informed them.

They both chuckled while nodding in agreement then went to talking about what to do tonight. They had fun talking about it; they were now planning on going to a place they had not been before. They would go there before the moon was full so they would be ready and then go to the Three Broomsticks for drinks after wards.

Lily though did not head straight to her parents home. She had gone to the end of the road at Spinner's End. Lily placed the cloak over her head and walked on to Snape's home. She wanted to see him and let him know she was fine. Lily felt that Severus would be beating him self up over what had happen. She also wanted to know that he too was fine.

Lily remembered what Snape had told her and was soon, opening the front door. She saw at once that he was not alone. Lily stifled her gasp as she saw that the place was filled with many Death Eaters. Lily knew most of them but she didn't recognize a few older guys. Lily was not sure what to do now; she stood frozen on the spot. She then felt it was best to be a bit reckless and quickly step into the house before Avery walked over looking around the door, the surprise having worn off from the door opening suddenly on its own.

"What's up with your door?" Avery said with a sneer as he gave the door a push to shut it.

Snape was looking very thoughtful, as one thing came back to him. Your welcome to come in anytime you want, you never have to knock on my door. Could Lily be here?

Snape thought with his eyebrows knitted together with a frown.

"I have no clue why it did that, it's not important though, we've talked enough tonight. We know our orders let's conclude it here." Snape said softly as he looked around the place, wondering if Lily was hiding under that invisibility cloak of Potter's.

Did Dumbledore send her, or is she here on her own?

"Are you not going to offer us any wine?" Narcissa said with a hint of seduction her eyes fluttering softly at Snape who seemed to miss it completely.

Snape looked at her, surprised. "Sure let me get some." Severus walked to the kitchen. Lily heard him moving around in there while the others started to talk.

"I know where some of them are now. I learned it today, I can't wait to tell the Dark Lord."

"That's nothing we did some torture today on a few Muggles, they screamed like little girls before they finally died." They all laughed uproariously at this. Lily felt sick to her stomach.

Snape was soon back, with two bottles of elf wine and glasses for everyone. Everyone took a glass, watching Severus expectantly. Snape raised his glass as he said softly, "To, The Dark Lord." Everyone murmur the same as they downed the wine. Lily bit her lower lips to keep from crying out at him to leave and she would hide him from the Dark Lord, if he would just not worship him.

The Death Eaters were soon placing their traveling cloaks on and walking out the front doors all of them disappearing with a swish and pop. Snape had moved over to stand close to the wall, where there was more room to hide under a cloak.

He stood there nodding his head to the others as they left. Narcissa walked over to him, with her glass of wine, she had another mouthful left in her glass. "Thank you for the wine, Severus, it was delicious." Narcissa licked her lips slowly as she looked around quickly, Malfoy had already gone out the door with the others, and they were now alone. "Would you like some company tonight?" Narcissa asked softly winking at him her tongue still slipping slowly over her lips.

"No I'm fine; the group tonight was more then enough company for one night." Snape had totally missed her meaning.

Narcissa looked as though she wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry. "You do know I shall be married soon, when that happens…" Narcissa left it unsaid.

Snape just looked at her blankly. Lily glared daggers at her, although they were unseen.

Slut you're getting married and still trying to get Sev?

Lily bit her lip again; it was not she reminded her self her business if Severus had relations with other women. She just didn't want to be in the same room as it happened. After all Severus had been her first one and she didn't want that soiled by this girl.

After a very long silence Narcissa smiled sadly at Snape. Handed him her glasses and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Good night." Narcissa moved to leave, swinging her traveling cloak over her shoulders and at the same time knocking the cloak down over Lily's head. Lily felt it suddenly flip back over her head. Lily looked to see Snape watching Narcissa as she walked to the door never noticing Lily or Snape's sudden movements. Snape gave no sign of her being there and she was stunned to realize that he knew she was there.

Did he not take her up on her offer because he knew I was here, or is he not interested in her? aaargh don't go down that road.

Lily watched as Severus closed his door with a wave to the few who seemed to have remained in the front yard. Severus turned around looking curiously over to the place she was standing.

Lily felt she was caught and slipped the cloak off her head. "Hello Sev."

Lily felt almost sick as he just looked at her, no emotions for seeing her alive and well.

"I'm sorry… I just … you said…" Lily bit her lip again looking around at the floor by her feet wondering what to say now.

"It's ok Li; I was just surprised you took me up on it. It was quite a while ago I told you that." Snape was still showing no emotions.

Lily laughed cutely. "I had been here several times to see you, but the door was always locked and you never seemed to be home."

Lily looked at him hoping he'd show something anything besides the total indifference to her.

"I'm sorry, I guess I thought…. but you were probably hoping to spend time with…" Lily looked desperately sadden as she stood there, what an idiot I am. "I'll leave now; I know you don't want to see me." Lily walked over to the door feeling very rejected.

Snape stopped her with a hand to her shoulder as she reached the door next to him. "Don't be foolish, you're the only one I want to see. It still stands your always welcome here and never need to knock." Snape told her softly.

Lily turned to look up into his dark eyes. "You mean it Sev?" Lily asked with hope in her voice.

"Always," Snape said quietly as he moved in closer to her, his arms going around her waist. Severus held her close to him. My Muggle girl you're here to see me, I've missed you so much. Snape thought painfully as he kept a tight hold on her. I don't even care if you are here to spy on me for Dumbledore as long as you're here.

Lily held him tight too, her eyes filling with tears as she snuggled up to him. After several minutes of just standing there holding each other, Snape whispered to her. "I am so sorry Li; I didn't know it was you in that alley. I'd have never hit you with that spell. I was sure I'd had killed you when you fell into sight." Snape kissed her head as he held her the tears sliding down his cheeks.

"It's ok Sev, I umm said I would never tail you again, I was scolded for going easy on you. I was supposed to turn you in to the Ministry of Magic, I couldn't though not you." Lily laughed softly. "Had it only been Bellatrix and Narcissa I'd have called them gladly."

Severus laughed with her. "I can't say I'd blame you for that." Severus looked at her lovingly. "I have excellent elf wine?" Snape told her.

"Sure, I'd love some." Lily walked with him to the kitchen where he brought out the better wine and two new glasses. Snape filled the two glasses then handed one to Lily who took it happily.

"So how long has Narcissa had a thing for you?" Lily asked trying to sound mildly curious and not jealous. After all she had figured it had ended with school and was surprise to see the girl had not given up on him.

Snape looked at her with wonder in his eyes. "She doesn't, she's getting married to Malfoy; she has nothing for me at all." Severus frown slightly "I don't want her too either."

Lily looked at him with wide eyes; she had not realized that he did not know that Narcissa was coming on to him. "I guess I was mistaken by her attitude, it looked more like she was trying to …. " Lily cast around for the right words. "Seduce you."

Snape laughed happily. "Is that jealousy coming from my little Muggle girl?" Snape asked playfully.

Lily blushed she had been caught, "Maybe just a wee bit." Lily confessed red face.

Severus walked closer to her. "You have nothing to be jealous over; I have no desire for her or any other girl."

Lily smiled at him. "I understand if you do… I mean … I am…" Lily wasn't sure how to tell Severus she understood if he gave up on her even if she knew she was being very selfish not wanting him with another woman.

Snape grinned at her, he knew her well, and he had no desire to tell her right now that he was patiently waiting for her to leave Potter and come back to him.

"Don't beat your self up over it Li, I know I won't find another woman to take your place. I don't want any other woman." Snape told her honestly. "You spoiled me for anyone else." He smiled at her while toasting his glass to her.

Lily smiled sadly at him, she felt as though she was being unfaithful to two men at once.

Lily realized she was still very drawn to Severus and if stayed this close to him, she'd haul him to his room and seduce him herself. Lily thought angrily that she was not much better then Narcissa. Lily knew she had to get to safe ground.

"Sev, I have to go to my parent's home, would you like to go and say hi to them? Maybe have dinner for old times?" Lily asked hoping to get onto a new subject before she did things she wasn't suppose to do as she looked hungrily at his body remembering the way he felt against her naked body. I want you so badly. She thought then scolded her self for it.

Snape nodded his head he knew what his mind and body was saying take her now. This would be safer, just not as fun

"Can we though use the cloak and appear in their back yard?" Snape asked innocently knowing that there were Death Eaters out looking for homes of the Order members and their families. He knew he could never let them see him at her home or her families' home and not report it, not unless he wanted to die with them.

"Of course," Lily took his hand, in her own small hand and flipped the cloak over their heads; they were soon in the Evans back yard.

The Evans; were glad to see him and welcome them both to a great meal. The night went well, as they sat talking about Lily's training and there plan to go to the state for a visit to old friends. The evening went great and Lily and Snape walked out to the back yard to leave. Lily was very glad her parents were not watching as she took Severus in her arms kissing him urgently. After the kiss ended she smiled at him, "For old times." Lily left with a swish and a blush. Snape left feeling great, even if he could only dream about making love to Lily tonight; he was willing to wait as long as it took.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

It had been several weeks since Lily had seen Severus. She knew it was going to be hard to see him and not desire him. Lily had several times scolded her self for still loving him and having a desire to be with him. Lily knew that James was a great husband and wanted him as much as she wanted Snape. Lily did smile privately, that at least with James she could have him whenever she wanted. He was not she figured like Severus was, forbidden fruit.

It was another new week of classes, and Lily had arrived ahead of James who had gone to check on his parents.

Lily was walking through the Ministry of Magic when she saw Lucius Malfoy standing there with Narcissa who gave her a look of deepest loathing.

"Darling, I believe we need to leave, the air in here is getting overly unpleasant!" Narcissa said softly in overly sweet sugary tones.

"I see what you mean my dear." Malfoy sneered as he walked slowly away holding Narcissa by the arm.

Narcissa look down her nose at Lily as they walked away from her, a half smile on her face.

Lily didn't hold back laughter and retort "Too bad you had to marry that when you wanted Severus Snape and you would never get Sev, because he only desire to have me and your marriage to Malfoy did not make him jealous." She grinned pleased at the look of horror on the other girls face. Lucius looked puzzled at first then angry before he hauled on her arm walking away.

Lily started to laugh as she watched them walk away she couldn't help it. She knew this would infuriate them both. Lily walked on to the next class still chuckling to her self. She walked inside the small room to see Sirius at a desk.

"Hey there, Padfoot," Lily sat on the desk beside him. "I just saw the; oh so sweet newly married Malfoy's." Lily said with a joyful laugh.

Sirius arched his eyebrows at her. "Do we need to get help for them or was leaving them in one piece your wedding present to them?" Sirius asked very seriously before grinning widely.

"Yeah I was nice to them since they are just married." Lily laughed happily as she sat there with Sirius.

"So where is Prongs?" Sirius asked, since he figured they'd have come there together.

Lily explained that he had gone home to check on his parents, he was worried about them after they had heard about some of the relatives of Order members being attacked by Death Eaters.

Lily had gone several times to check on her own parents as well. They talked about it for several minutes of who had been attack and who was placing family members in a more secure area.

Sirius had never gone to check on his own, he knew his dad had many charms on the house to keep it from being found by others and that his parents were such dark pure blood people they wouldn't bother them, much to Sirius dismay.

"Moony has also gone to see his own parents. It's been really hard on people in the Order, with the Death Eaters out there causing so many deaths." Sirius talked to her with a sad tone in his voice. He hated to worry about his friends and their family but he couldn't help it. He also cursed being unable to keep others safe.

Lily smiled at him and gave him a hug. Lily knew what was bothering him; he had a week before found his girlfriend Connie dead at her home. Sirius didn't say much but she knew he was hurting very badly for not being able to save her. They were also wondering who had followed them to learn where she lived, since only they knew where she lived and where Sirius was living, even his family didn't know where he was.

They didn't talk about it; Sirius was not going to talk until he was ready. Lily figured when he was ready that he would talk only to James, she understood that. James was a great listener and they had been close since they were little.

It was not long after that that James and Remus showed up with laughter and big grins.

"Wait 'til you hear?" James said to the two as he walked up to the desks they were sitting on talking together. The place was half filled with other students. There were now only seventeen people left in the training class.

James and Remus took desk by them and started to tell them about meeting Lucius Malfoy and his little wifiy Narcissa outside of the Ministry building.

"They of course started to get nasty about what kind of people we were, being pureblood but not having enough pride in it and how I was wasting my life being married to you." James winked at her. "I told them the waste would be married to either of them and being as offensive as they are.

"They yelled something about not being offensive." He waved a hand a bit unconcern.

"I said are you sure?" Lupin grinned happily. "Then as we watched them bring out their wands, we knew." He looked at James a big smile on his face.

"They were getting ready to hit us with a jinx, when we got them both good. It'll be weeks before they get that garbage off of them and smell good enough to leave their home."

The four roared with laughter. "It was great, you should have been there. I just wish we could have gotten pictures of it." Remus said through his laughter.

They all laughed happily when Moody came walking in looking a bit worn.

"I hear he was out catching some Dark Wizards over the weekend, got a few too." Sirius said softly.

"He is something huh?" Lily whispered as she sat down in her chair. The others were all sitting down now too. You didn't mess with Moody.

They were all busy taking potions apart that were deadly and dangerous; they had to handle them with extreme care. The work was hard and tedious but they were soon dividing it up easily and were now gathering several jars of different parts of the potion in front of them. Lily had then started to label each one by the looks, and smell of it. Lily was very proud of her work as she showed it to James.

"You always were the best at potions Lily." James kissed her quickly. He didn't feel like having Moody yell out that this was a classroom and to save that for home. James smiled at her, having successfully kissed her with out being caught. An eraser then smacked him hard on the head. James looked surprised then looked at the eraser that hit him; it said very loudly that it caught everyone's attention. "GET TO WORK POTTER!"

James blushed scarlet as he returned his attention to the potion, hoping to get as much done as his talented wife. He was very proud of her.

Once the class ended, Moody walked around looking at the work that had been done. When he reached Lily's area of work he beamed at her.

"You've outdone your self again, Evans… Potter I mean. I can tell you'd do well working in the Ministry that is always trying to understand unknown potions. You'd know them; no one could hide it from you." Moody had praised her. Lily grinned happily glowing with pride.

"Thank you sir.

James glowed with his own pride, for her. Moody said nothing else about anyone else's potions but seemed pleased that they had made such a good headway on it. This most figured was a good sign since he would let someone know loudly if they had messed up some how.

"Tomorrow, you shall finish this task; we'll let Mrs. Potter walk around helping you and explaining how to find the difference between the ingredients. Pay ATTENTION, you'll learn from her." Moody barked before he dismissed the class.

Everyone left quickly before they had to listen to Moody yell unexpectedly again which always made them jump with fright and feel very nervous in his presence.

"Ah once again our little Lily does a supreme job of working on the potion part of our training." Sirius said with a smile and a wink.

"Thanks Padfoot, it is something I really enjoy." Lily smiled still feeling great about the class.

"Yeah I just hope she's able to help me learn it as well as she knows it." Remus said quietly. He figured he had a long ways to go before he figured out all the ingredients in his potion.

"Moony you should have no problems, you have a great sense of smell, and you should be able to detect the different ones in it easily." Lily told him simply.

Remus looked surprised by this. "I never thought of the different type of scents in the potions? ' He had always tried to find them by the looks of them never how they smelled.

"I agree with her Moony." James said to him.

"You agree because you don't want to get Lily mad at you." Sirius laughed, it was a bit more forced this time but no one said anything they knew he was putting up a good front.

"That too, I don't want to sleep on the couch, not when I have her to be with." James said with a large smile. James looked shamefaced as he looked at Sirius who was still grinning but James was sure he kept it there for effect. Idiot that's what I am, James thought sullenly.

"Hey Sirius lets go get a drink." James clapped him on the back. "It's been ages since we've gone out." James said to him trying to forget his thoughtless comment.

"That sounds great, how about it Moony, Lily?" Sirius said to them.

"No that's ok Padfoot; I have things to do at my parent's home." Lily lied.

"Same here bud; you two go have fun for us." Remus smiles as he looked at them.

"I'll make sure that Lily gets to her parents and home safely too." he added to make sure Sirius didn't try to talk him into it. Lupin also knew that Sirius needed to be alone with James and talk to him. He hated to see his friend so depressed and knew James was the one to help him.

James winked at them both. "It looks like it's just us Padfoot; let's go see how drunk we can get each other?" James said with a smirk.

Sirius knew what they were up too and appreciated it greatly the two friends walked off to the Floo network fireplaces.

"Come on Lily I'll go with you to make sure every thing is safe at your home, unless you really do need to check on your parents?"

Lily smiled at him. "Nah I'm fine, but some company at home would be nice." Lily and Remus left by disapperating.

Remus and Lily had a good dinner and enjoyed the time talking happily about their training. The time was nice and normal, and Lily felt good about having a male friend she could talk with that she felt no attraction for, just a sisterly love for him. Lily had long ago decided that no matter how good looking Sirius and Remus were they would always be buddies to her. Or even a big and little brother.

It was after midnight that two very drunk young men came staggering in and falling on the floor in a gale of laughter.

"I believe we have company, very happy drunk company." Lily said with a smirk she looked at her husband and friend lying on the floor still laughing, as they tried to get up from the floor.

"You take Prongs, I'll get Padfoot." Remus chuckled getting to his feet and walking to the two incredibly drunk men.

They both laughed as they got up from the table and picked them both up from the floor as they continued to giggle like little girls at a slumber party, at something they were finding very funny. The two had no idea what was so funny.

Lily had used her wand to bring out some blankets and pillows for Lupin to use to make a bed Sirius and a bed for himself. Lily knew he would get them both comfortable. She pulled James into their room. Lily soon had him undressed and in bed still giggling like, a little girl. Lily kissed him good night and readies her self for sleep.

She didn't get much chance for sleep since James seemed to realize she was there.

"Hmmm my booootifoo wife, I soooo ssslooovesss yooo ssseee , I wanaasss showzsh yousssh tooooo." James said with a slur to his speech as he started to make urgent love to her. Lily didn't mind and gave in to his advances but did wonder if the others could hear them, she hoped not.

In the morning Lily woke up and went to the kitchen to get a drink of water. She gave a shriek of surprise as she had forgotten their guest from last night and she had just walked out nude.

"Sorry guys." Lily shouted as she turned to hurry back into her room, where a nude James was running out, the two collided falling back onto the floor with twin thumps.

"Lily, are you ok?" James asked worried, looking at her for any signs of damage.

"Yeah, just a tad embarrassed," Lily, pointed behind her at their friends. James lips quirk at the corners of his mouth as he bit back his laughter. James gave them both a wink before turning his attention back to Lily.

"Aaah I see, ok let's get you decent." James did start to laugh as he stood up and helped up his wife, who was blushing head to toe. Lily smacked him on the arm. "Stop it, it's not funny." Lily whispered red face.

Sirius and Remus both burst into laughter as they disappeared behind the closed door. A moment later it opens as two blunt objects came flying out, hitting them both on the heads. They both continued to laugh for several more minutes. The door opened again, James walked out with Lily they were both now dressed, and James still had a lopsided grin on his handsome face. Lily still looked a bit pink around the ears as she grinned sheepishly at them.

"Hi guys." Lily tried for normality. It didn't work as they both started at once to imitate her from the night before.

"Oooh yes, yes ooh yes James yes." All three men howled with laughter. Lily picked up a couple of small pillows on the couch and started to beat on all three of them with the pillows.

"Hey lay; off lay; off get them not me." James shouted through his laughter while pointing at the other two.

They were laughing to hard to protest as Lily continued to smack them too with the two pillows one in each hand.

After several minutes of this Lily stopped and looked at them. "One more word and I'll hex you with my wand instead." Lily turned and walked into the kitchen, she knew them though they were all snickering quietly. She didn't mind though they were great friends too her like brothers. They were at least a lot more fun then her sister.

The four left for their new classes. Lily was glad that the time was going by so quickly. They had started these lessons back in July after they had all graduated from Hogwarts and were now into the end January. They were going to be celebrating her birthday at her parent's home this coming weekend. She was excited to be turning nineteen that weekend.

As they walked down the street, together talking about the day's class, Sirius put a lazy arm around her shoulder.

"So what do we get a witch who has all she needs looks, brains, talent and a very happy hubby?" Sirius smirked at her.

Lily elbowed him in the ribs.

"What any good witch wants a great spell that'll keep nosey friends from knowing how much she's enjoying her happy hubby." Lily laughed with the three boys.

As they walked down the street they saw a short young man hurrying toward them.

"Hey Wormtail," James yelled to him, as he hurried to them, a small smile on his face.

They all greeted him enthusiastically as he joined them while walking along the street.

Sirius went right to telling Wormtail of Lily's embarrassing start to her morning that they all found quite enjoyable.

"Great build on our little lady her, James is way to lucky ya know." Sirius said with a laugh as he hung an arm over Peter's shoulders.

Wormtail laughed with them while giving wishful looks at Lily. No one noticed as they walked happily down the street. Lupin reminded Wormtail of the birthday party they were to have at Lily's parent's home. Peter was delighted to hear about it and promised to be there.

The five ended up back at James and Lily's apartment, all talking and eating their dinner that Lily had prepared.

The weekend of January the thirtieth had arrived and Lily was at her parent's home with her husband and close friends. Lily was very pleased to see Petunia show up for her birthday party.

Petunia gave her a small cold hug and quickly moved to where her parents were talking out in the back yard, which Lily had placed a large warm bubble to keep the cold wind and slightly falling snow off of them. Lily was glad that James had pointed out to her that she needed to make it look at though the snow was falling within their yard as well since the neighbors would be confused and start asking awkward questions.

Lily was sitting on a chair next to James as she opened up a small package; it had a very pretty silver bracelet with silver heart locket on it with a LP engraved on it with one lily flower.

"One day when we have a son, you can place his picture in there next to mine." James said it softly to her. James popped it open for her to see a smiling picture of him.

"I love it, this is great." Lily kissed him happily. Lily placed the bracelet on her wrist, as she looked sideways at James. "What if we have a girl?"

James looked a bit surprised by this, and then recovered quickly. "She'll be daddy's little girl and any guys come near her I'll curse them, and she too would have her picture next to mine." James smiled at her. "Also it does this." James brought his wand out and gave it a small tap, the bracelet immediately started to sing one of her favorite songs Unchained melody by the Righteous Brothers'. Lily loved it and leaned over kissing James happily.

Lily opened up her other presents, her parents had given her a new car, which surprised her, when they had told her that learning to drive would be worth her time three years ago since she figured she wouldn't need to with her other means of transportation. Lily loved the car, a light blue Camaro.

Sirius and Remus had given her some books, on potions. Why do Potions? And Is Something Brewing? They also gave her a small pocket sneakoscope.

Lily hugged them both.

Peter had given her a small picture of the five of them all standing around laughing in a frame that said Look alive; it's time for Fun!

Lily laughed; she loved it as she gave Peter a hug who looked very pleased.

The Potters had given her a new silver Cauldron, with a timer on it and several books on Potions.

Everyone was singing happy birthday to her when they heard a knocking at the front door.

"I'll get it." Mrs. Evans told them as she bustle into the house. Lily smiled happily as she cut the cake and started handing out pieces to everyone.

Everyone was eating their cake; it was white with whip cream and strawberries, when Mrs. Evans came back outside with Severus in tow.

"Look who showed up?" She called to the guests.

Lily beamed with happiness as she ran over and hugged Severus happily. Snape though noticed the dirty looks from the others as they sat with their hands not moving but glaring at him.

"I'm so glad you showed up, I didn't think you would." Lily told him as she held his hand gently. "Come have some cake, it's the best White cake, strawberries and a whole lot of whip cream." Lily said temptingly.

Severus gave her a lopsided grin. "I wish I could Li, but I have to get going. I didn't want to miss giving you your present for your nineteenth birthday." Severus spoke softly to her.

"Are you sure you can't stay Sev?" Lily asked in a small hurt voice.

Snape looked over her shoulder at the Marauders. "I'm sure Li, it would not be…. pleasant; for all around." Snape smiled at her. "I'll see you later though."

"Ok, umm do you want me to walk you to the door?" Lily felt uncertain, she knew that four of her guest would not be happy to see Severus and even less thrilled to see her walk with him into the house and out of their view.

"Sure, that'd be nice." Severus turned to walk to the door, with Lily following after him.

Once at the door, Snape handed the wrapped square package to Lily. "This is for you." He told her with a wiry smile.

"Thanks can I open it now?" Lily asked eagerly. Records scored, Lily thought feeling pleased.

"Sure it's yours." Snape said a hint of laughter in his voice. Lily opened it eagerly to see six new albums. One was Bonnie Tyler It's a Heartache, another was Blondie Parallel Lines, AC/DC Powerage, Barry Manilow Even now, Chicago Hot Streets and Carly Simon, Boys in the Trees.

"Wow Sev, these are great, they go perfect with my other ones." Lily looked mischievously at him. "You are going to come sing them with me right?"

"Of course I am, you think I'd let you sing alone?" Snape chuckled winking at her. Lily gave him a playful slap on his chest.

"Ooh you, I should make you stay and entertain us all." Lily laughed winking back at him. Severus blanched at the thought.

"It's great to see you Sev, please don't be such a stranger around here." Lily put the albums down on the small table her parents had by the door to hold keys and other miscellaneous things that people put down when they come in. Lily threw her arms around his waist. "Are you ok, Sev? I worry about you out there with…. Them."

Lily hated to have him apart of the Death Eaters, she knew she should just toss aside their long time friendship and the love they have for each other but she was unable to give him up, despite the fact that he couldn't leave under his own power.

"Hey Li, you know me, I'm always safe." Snape bent down to rest his head against her head whispering softly. "It's you I worry about."

Lily smiled at this. "You worry about the wrong one, I'm in the Order, and we're trying to stop a mad man, you're helping him though." Lily giggled sadly.

Snape stiffen as she said this. "I wish you weren't part of it."

Lily looked up at him, searching his dark eyes. "I wish you were." Lily told him sorrowfully.

Severus said nothing as he smiled sadly at her. "I really do need to go now." Snape brought his hand to her cheek caressing her face gently, "Happy Birthday, my little Muggle girl." Severus leaned down and kissed her softly. Lily returns his kiss happily.

"Please Sev, if you can please leave, and join us." Lily whispered softly. Snape smiled regretfully at her before walking away a few feet then turning and disappearing with a pop.

Lily walked back outside where James jumped up to check if she was all right and not cursed in anyway. Lily laughed as she kissed James. "I'm fine; he just brought me my present." Lily showed him the six new albums. "We can play them after the party breaks up." Lily told him.

James nodded feeling relieved, he was feeling very apprehensive about her walking Snape to the door alone, but held his place and tongue for the sake of the Evans, whom he knew liked Snape very much.

It was late when the party had broken up and the guest had left for the night. Lily sat with James in the living room, listening to her new albums. Lily loved them. James still thought Muggle music odd but found he was getting use to them.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

With January over, February went by in a blink of en eye. Lily had just barely registered that it was Valentines when it was over and March had begun with James birthday coming up quickly. Lily had gone shopping to find a present for James, and to talk with his parents about the upcoming birthday party. James like her self wanted just a small gathering of friends and family. He was not too interested in having presents and was entertaining the notion to learn to drive so he could try out Lily's car, which she seemed to enjoy using the Muggle way.

Lily drove up to his parent's home. The car always amazed them. They had never learned to drive and found it fascinating that someone could learn to use something that looked so complicated.

Lily hugged them both as she came into their home. The three talked for a while over some tea and cookies. It was decided that Lily would bring James home and they would surprise him with Sirius, Remus and Peter already being here along with her parents.

They had a cake already planned for James three golden hoops. Lily loved the idea; it was perfect for her husband who loved to play Quiddich.

Lily said goodbye and left for her own apartment. While Lily drove down the road she noticed Severus Snape walking quickly down the street looking anxiously around him. Lily pulled up beside him causing him to jump with surprise.

"Need a lift?" Lily asked concerned.

"Aaah no, I'm fine really." Snape looked positively scared now and seemed on the verge of running down the street screaming.

"You don't look like it, now get in." Lily commanded. Severus looked around some more then quickly open the door and hopped inside.

"Sev, what is going on with you? I don't think I ever seen you look so pale and shaky?" Lily's concern for him was like a balm on his nerves.

"I'm sorry Li; I shouldn't even be in here with you." Snape looked behind them, seeing no one he seemed to relax a little more.

"Are you in trouble?" Lily asked scared she drove down the road, watching him carefully out of the corner of her eyes.

"Me in trouble no, of course not." Snape tried to laugh as though the mere thought was ridiculous. It didn't work though it sounded too strained and fake; Lily was not fooled by it.

"Sev, please talk to me?" Lily asked kindly she placed her hand, on his hand hoping to give him comfort and courage to speak to her.

Snape started to tremble a bit. "If I tell you, it could get you in trouble or make you hate me. I won't have that!"

"Sev, after you joined the Death Eaters, and still not hating you, do you really think you could have done something to make me hate you?" Lily asked sincerely.

"Yes." Snape said in a small voice. He looked at his lap unable to meet her eyes.

This scared Lily even more. Lily quickly drove to his home; she really hoped no policemen were out patrolling the area since she was driving very fast right now.

"Is there anyone we need to be careful of at your home?" Lily asked as she parked the car two houses away, from his home.

"No, there is never anyone there without me being home first." Severus looked at her. "Please Li; you need to get away from me."

Lily gave him a cold look. "No!" Lily climbed out of the car and locked her door. "Come on." Lily marched to his house. Snape sighed and followed after her.

Snape opened the door with a furtive look around the place. Seeing it safe he opens the door and let Lily inside.

Lily walked into his kitchen and looked in the cupboard for the wine and two glasses. They were in the same place as before. Lily poured him a glass of wine and a glass for herself.

"Drink up." Lily ordered as she down her own glass, "Talk and right now!" Lily gave him a very stern look that clearly said she would tolerate nothing less then his honesty and talking to her right now.

Snape chuckled at her. "You always were a bossy girl." Severus sipped his wine as he looked at her over the rim of the glass. Snape was feeling much better away from the place he had felt as though he lost all his innocence.

Lily stood waiting for him to talk.

"If you hate me I'm modifying your memory of it." Snape finally told her.

"If you did anything so horrible I'd hate you for it, I'll modify my own memory." Lily told him bluntly looking him straight in the eyes.

He smiled sadly at her. "Fine I'll talk to you." Snape took a chair at the kitchen table. "I was with Avery. You remember him from school?"

"Eeeich, I wish I didn't." Lily told him honestly Lily sat in a chair next to Snape, placing her hand on his own.

Severus grin at her. "Well I was with him, and we happen across a couple, one was a Muggle born witch like yourself."

"Mudblood, to that loser Avery," Lily answered with a nod. Hate that guy he is such a loser. Lily thought angrily.

Snape flinched at hearing her say that word.

"I wanted to just leave them alone, but you know Avery he wanted to have a spot of fun. I told him I was supposed to be checking out some things for the Dark Lord." Snape closed his eyes trying to breath deep.

"He didn't listen and went over to them. Avery was acting like he always does around Muggle born. I wanted to leave when he hit the woman with an unforgivable curse. I was shocked. I didn't expect it." Snape looked even more miserable. "He told me to get the man who was kneeling on the ground crying for his dead wife. I looked at him with disgust and told him quite frankly that I was a spy not a killer."

Lily stood up placed a hand on his shaking shoulder pulling him closer. "He laughed and said we're all here to do the bidding of our Dark Lord and unless I wanted to feel his displeasure at the refusal of killing a Mudblood lover I had better do it."

Snape started to cry, he turned his head away from Lily fearing the look on her face.

"I didn't want to do it, but I had too. Others had shown up then. I had to kill a poor old man, with an unforgivable curse." Snape cried even more. Lily placed her arms around him, holding him tight. Severus melted against her chest holding her like a lifeline.

"Sev, you didn't want to do it. I know you're too good a man to ever want to hurt someone." Lily said soothingly to him.

"But I'm not; I weaken and killed an innocent man." Snape said muffled into her stomach. "I didn't want to have the curse used on me; I had the Dark Lord use that Crucio curse on me before the pain is horrible beyond description."

Lily was stunned to learn this. "Why on earth would he use that on you?" Lily asked scared.

"I had taken to long on an assignment. He thought I should have had the information to him sooner and used it to remind me to be fast about reporting information to him.

Lily couldn't believe it, how could anyone be loyal to a maniac that enjoyed hurting and killing his followers.

Before Lily could talk a knocking was heard on the door. They both jumped looking toward the front door. "Quick, hide in my room." Snape told her as they both hurried out of the kitchen.

Snape showed her where his room was now and looked grimly at her. "Don't come out for any reason."

"Just a moment," Lily used her wand to clean up Snape's face. "Now you don't look like you've been crying." Lily kissed him quickly before closing the door to him.

Snape walked over to the front door opens it casually. "Yes." Severus asked trying to look mildly curious. Narcissa, Malfoy, Avery and Mulciber came inside.

"Why did you leave?" Avery asked brusquely.

"What you need my help to get rid of a couple old bodies?" Snape asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

"No, of course not," Mulciber spat, "We just thought you'd want to celebrate with us, two more Muggle lovers and Mudbloods gone.

"As much as I would enjoy celebrating I had things I had to get done for the Dark Lord. I would rather please him first then celebrate before I have completed my assignment."

This seemed to convince them. "Ah so you're all done; are you?" Malfoy asked silkily.

"Of course, I was almost done it did not require to much more effort on my part and the Dark Lord is now satisfied." He told them sounding flippant.

"Great how shall we celebrate the good fortune we have been experiencing." Malfoy said as he walked around the room. He wondered why it was so full of books with no discernable doors to go into other rooms.

"I was going to go out and get a drink do you feel like joining me?" Snape asked politely.

"No drink here for us?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow at Snape.

"Sorry but I had not had amble time to restock my Elf wine." Snape lied.

"Then we shall all meet at the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade." Malfoy said with a laugh.

"Sounds great, I'll be the first there." Mulciber laughed. He started for the door eager to drink.

"Fine, give me a moment and I shall be ready." Snape said to them. He had figured them to leave so he could go talk with Lily. They were all watching him expectantly Mulciber by the door looking expectant. Snape gritted his teeth he gave them a per-functionary grin. Snape walked to his bedroom and slipped in through the door. Severus walked over to Lily taking her in his arms.

"Please be careful." He whispered. "I have to get them out of here, so you can leave without them knowing you're in here." Severus looked at her with worried eyes, Lily moved to her toes kissing Severus on his lips urgently passionately.

Before more could happen, the door open and closed as Narcissa walked inside. "Severus what is taking so…. Long?" Narcissa said looking shock at Severus with Lily Potter arms around his neck. They were kissing each other hungrily.

"Lily Potter?" Narcissa breathed softly she looked ready to shout for everyone to hear about this. Snape turned to glare at her. Lily never saw the wand in his hand as he modified her memory.

"You did not see Lily Potter in here; you just told me that you're all ready to go and to see what was keeping me so long."

Narcissa nodded in a blank way.

Narcissa left as He smiled sadly at Lily. "Good bye." Severus mouth to her, she Mouthed "good-bye and please be careful" to him.

Snape left with the group that had shown up. He didn't feel like celebrating something so horrendous but could not get out of it without alerting them. Snape long to stay with Lily feeling her lips against his. He would ingrain it into his memory along with all the other ones.

Lily left feeling sad and lonely as she thought about her first love and the pain and heartache he had to endure for making wrong choices. Lily was glad to find James at home and drag him into the bedroom for some love making to help her forget the pain in Severus's eyes.

Lily was grateful for the weekend and the party for James, it took her mind off other things and gave her a reason to laugh and enjoy things. Lily did wonder how she might modify her own memory of it, but knew that would not work.

James loved his new gifts, a new Broomstick from Lily with a compass and a new traveling cloak dark blue.

Sirius and Remus had given him books on Defense Against the Dark Arts and several bottles of Elf wine and Fire whiskey.

Peter had given him a small package of Bertie Botts every flavor beans with a large thick book entitled, How to get the best, out of magic.

His parents had given him a large stack of galleons.

The card with it said. You'll need money to buy a big house for all the grand kids we expect from you.

James laughed and hugged his parents. "Don't worry we plan on giving you a lot of grand kids." James winked at Lily who sat blushing behind her hands.

Lily's parents second the notion with a toast of their own drinks of elf wine.

"I'm surprised they haven't already, the way they go at it." Sirius whispered to Remus who laughed with him. Lily gave Sirius a shove onto Lupin's lap. They all laughed wondering what was going on with the two men. Lily grinned wickedly at them.

The two men laughed even more as Lupin leaned over to talk softly to her. "You know its true Potter."

"Maybe," Lily said in an innocent voice. Looking as though she was innocently watching the others talking.

"Yeah uh huh…ooohhhh James…" said Remus and Sirius chuckled enjoyably at her as she grew red, swatting first Lupin and then Sirius for good measure on the shoulder.

James was watching curiously as he stood with his parents talking about what they could be saying to cause her to blush and smack them around.

"It'll be interesting to learn what that is all about?" James said as they watched. His parents agreed, and wanted to move closer to hear without getting into trouble, after all Lily was a little spitfire of a girl.

No one noticed how jealous Peter was looking or that he kept throwing displeased looks at James.

The family and friends enjoyed the party as they ate cake and talked for a long time. The men had all gone out to the large back yard to ride their broomsticks and play some two on two Quiddich. Lily's parents never having witnessed this were very amazed and watched the four young men with complete fascination. Lily cheered them on as she watched them zoom around on their brooms.

After the party had broken up Lily and James stayed the night there with Sirius, Remus and Peter. The latter three slept in the den in sleeping bags that Mrs. Potter had conjured for them, while Lily and James took James old room, and the double bed, Lily was fascinated by James room; it had all sorts of teen age boy things in it. She had never been in his room before so was happy to look around it. He had Gryffindor banners and bedspread with a large lion on the ceiling and then some posters of Quiddich teams and a few posters of Muggle girls in bikinis. Lily grinned at him with an impish look.

"I thought I was your only love?"

James blushed to his roots. "Sorry, but I didn't get them cause of love." He said defensively. "Sirius and I got the bikini girls to irk his mum."

"Oh I meant the Gryffindor items not the girls?" Lily said innocently. James sputtered wide-eyed.

"You tease." James finally told her as he walked over to her and brought her into his arms kissing her eagerly.

They were sure to keep it down this time so as not to get teased by their friends; Although James did not mind that much as they only teased Lily when she left to have them say ooooh yes at her, causing her to turn red.

It didn't work though as they heard snickering outside their door. James walked over and flung the door open so they had a close view of him in boxers.

"Need something?" James asked with a laugh at their surprised faces.

"Nah were fine." The three boys headed back to the den with a, thumbs up to James he laughed and closed the door.

"Now where were we?" James asked as he crawled back into bed.

Lily grabs him and showed him eagerly where they were.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

The month of April and May went by quickly for the couple as they endured harder and more endurance training at the Auror office.

They and their friends had many nights of hanging out at the Apartment or in Hogsmeade at the Hog head or The Three broomsticks.

The four of them had gotten very good at being Aurors, they were given assignments and found them selves able to handle them quite well. Lily and James were to go to a place in a small town to locate a large golden book that was very valuable and full of information on magic that Dumbledore wanted to get a hold of before Voldermort was able to either learn of it or find it first.

Dumbledore had told them that the information about someone turning traitor was looking more and more, true as it became clear that Voldermort had information that he should not have had access too.

Lily and James felt sick at heart, James repeated many times the traitor would not be one of their friends. Lily felt he was right she could not see Sirius, Remus or Peter doing that for any reasons.

They had used Lily's car to drive to this little town, they knew that the Death Eaters would not suspect them to use Muggle means of transportation. Lily at times wondered if Dumbledore was not the one to suggest this gift to her and their insistence on her learning to drive. At the time she found it silly and a waste of time to learn. After all she figured once she knew how to disapperate and apperate in a new place that would be all she needed. Lily now was very glad of the car and her ability to drive it. Sirius, Remus and Peter all loved to meet up with her and James and go riding with them. Warm days with the top down usually caused Sirius to shout at passing cars.

Today it was just the two of them as they headed for a place called Comfy Cove. It was quite a drive so the two had been sure to bring along quite a bit of Muggle money to pay for gas and food. After a long six-hour drive they had finally arrived to the small village.

They parked the car on the outskirts of town, since it was such a small place they did not have a lot of paved roads and most of the people living here did not use cars so were suspicious of anyone driving one. They walked around the town until they found the small pub. They walked inside hoping to get a little bit of information here.

They were about ready to leave after two hours of trying to get the towns people to talk to them when a short little woman who looked to be in her early sixties walked inside.

The young couple watched hoping that they would finally meet someone who knew about the book and was willing to talk with strangers. They sat smiling at the woman as she walked in and order a sherry.

It was about a half an hour before the woman walked over and sat down close by them at the next table.

"So how are you two young people?" The woman asked softly, without looking at them.

"Very fine thank you." Lily whispered so softly without moving her lips that anyone by them would not know she had spoken

She looked to be ignoring the young couple sipping her drink. "I know where it is, but the charms are many against entry."

"We have come prepared." James whispered just as softly.

"Find the old mansion in the valley, you will have to do the rest your self, once your there." The woman tipped the last of her sherry into her mouth and stood up. She never looked at them or acted as though she even knew they were there. Lily and James did the same for her. It kept them all safe that way.

Lily paid the man at the bar for their food and drinks and the two walked out holding each other tightly while gazing into their eyes. They knew people would think them honeymooners or at least secret lovers and leave them be.

They walked for quite a while trying to find this valley with a mansion in it.

When the sky had grown dark the two set up camp in the nearby woods. They would start again tomorrow.

James was surprised the tent was a real Muggle tent that Lily had gotten at the store for them to use. James had only seen wizard tents that looked like small homes or apartments once you walked inside. This tent though was as small inside as outside, with no furniture supplied.

James had told Lily of the tents he was use to using which surprised her. She did not know that tents for wizards came like that. Lily though told him that the Muggle tent was cozier for them, and proceeded to show him why. James did not argue about it afterwards.

When it was morning and the couple had packed up the small tent and placed it in the backpack the two walked on. It was around mid-day when they came to a larger hill. The two figured they had not seen this hill yet. They decided to climb up the hill and look to see what kind of valley was on the other side of this hill.

The walk was slow and long, the hill seemed to be trying to keep them from reaching the top. Lily finally tagged a tree with a small mark and they proceeded on their way. They were not too happy to find they were walking up to the tree Lily had tagged an hour ago.

They decided to stop and talk about their options for proceeding up the hill. After they talked over different ideas the two finally decided to try to apperate to the top. Lily and James groan with a disgusted look around when they saw they were still in the same place.

"Ok we'll have to try it in small hops, if that doesn't work then we'll figure out something else." James said with conviction. They both try small little hops of about five feet. It seemed to work. The two made their way up the hill by disaperating and apperating in little hops all the way up the hill. Lily and James both felt light headed moving this way for such a long trip.

It was taking a while and the two felt exhausted with it. At last they had finally reached the top of the hill to see the large mansion at the bottom. The place looked as though it was once a grand place but now it looked derelict and unloved. The yard was no longer grass but weeds that grew in different size clumps. A lone swing on the tree was only hanging by one rope; the other had worn loose from the large branch.

There had been a fountain in the middle of the yard which when they looked in was filled with green algae that was very thick looking. The fountain had contained a large owl with its mouth wide open. They walked up to the front door to see that the door was left ajar.

Lily and James walked into the house looking around for signs of people inside. Lily and James both took out their wands and gave them a wave while asking things in concealment to reveal them selves. Nothing happened.

They soon discovered the house was not willing to let people just walk around inside either. They had a hard time moving through the rooms, everything seemed intent on leaving them in the front room.

Lily gasped out in exasperation. "Please house just let us find the book for Professor Dumbledore."

James chuckled at her for pleading with a house. James stopped laughing as he noticed a long thin gold line appearing before them and leading off to another room.

"Damn Lily, I never would have thought of that." James told her with wide eyes.

"I was umm just talking I didn't realize, not that I'm not happy with the house though wow." Lily and James followed the gold line, it lead them through several rooms and then ended at a large golden door. Lily tried to open the door but it wouldn't work.

After several minutes of trying and telling the door it was for Dumbledore they finally leaned against the door, very tired. The door popped open letting them fall to the floor. They both jumped up and looked around at the room. In the middle of the room was a thick gray pedestal with a very large golden book laying on it. James gave a what do you know we made it type shrug and walked inside with Lily.

"Wow what a book." Lily picked it up and placed the book inside their bag. James looked around to see that everything seemed fine.

"Let's get back home."

The two turned to leave when they saw two large cloaked and masked figures walking toward them. Behind them was Voldermort.

"Time to run," James said with a laugh. It was his code for Lily to use her wand to fire a curse. They both did so hitting the two in front of Voldermort who yelled at them with anger. Lily grabbed James hand and the two turned on the spot leaving the room to end up in another room.

Lily looked around desperately as they heard footsteps coming toward them. "Please let us leave here house?" Lily pleaded as the two turn once again thinking of the hilltop.

"Thank you house," Lily yelled down the hill she and James ran as fast as they could down the other side.

"Should we try to disapperate?" James yelled while running fast after Lily. Lily looked over her shoulder at James behind her, also pleased to see that no Death Eaters were running after them yet. She hoped they would have a hard time getting out of there.

"Let's wait until we get to the bottom, I don't want to end back up here." Lily yelled a stitch starting in her side. They ran on as fast as they could, down the hill, hoping they were getting somewhere and would not end up back where they had started.

The two ran off the hilltop bursting out of the woods, to see that there were other Death Eaters waiting there. The group was large it seemed to consist of about twenty-five people. Lily and James looked at them wide eyed. The group looked surprised by their sudden appearance.

"NOW," Lily yelled as she shot off several curses with James, the two continued to send them out at the Death Eaters as they grabbed each others hands while still firing shots over their shoulders as they turned on the spot, leaving them behind with a few shots whizzing by them one almost hitting Lily in the head as it whizzed by her ear, causing her hair to ruffle and some to burn.

The two stood by her car gasping for air. "Now that was great fun. I can't wait to tell Padfoot and Moony what fun they missed." James panted as he leaned against the car, catching his breath.

"Knowing you and Padfoot you'd still be, there dueling it out with them." Lily laughed with a gasp. "You two would win of course." Lily dug her car keys out of her bag.

Lily walked to the other side of the car unlocking her door.

"Of course we would." James laughed with her as she unlocked the door. Lily reached over and unlocked James door. Lily put the key in the ignition and the car roared to life, Lily gunning it, leaving a large spray of gravel behind her. The two laughed happily, their first big mission for the Order alone was a success.

Lily of course did not know that one of the Death Eaters waiting at the woods was Snape. Who was stunned to see a breathing hard rosy face Lily fairly flying out of the woods with James by her side a very pleased and startled look to see the large group? Severus was proud of her wand work; she looked as though she had gotten very fast firing off spells.

Snape did not fire off any shots; there was no way he was going to take a chance of hitting Lily.

He wondered if they were now back at the head quarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Snape had never asked her where it was and had no desire to know. Severus knew it was the kind of information Voldermort would want but he was in no way going to endanger Lily since she had taken up with the Order.

He listen to the others as they cursed their luck in the two getting away, but were vowing they would get them next time. Snape doubted it very much; he had seen how well they were able to fire off shots and knew that these guys were very poor seconds' maybe fourths.

Snape's thoughts were with Lily as she drove along the country road laughing and talking with James. It was a good night for a long drive.

Severus was as always not interested in what the others had to say as they waited for their master. That took several days to which they had to set up camp themselves while they waited. Bellatrix was all for going and finding him but had been reminded by her husband that they had orders to wait there for their masters. Once Voldermort showed up with the other two Death Eaters he was very pissed at them all.

"Why did no one come looking for me? I was fighting a house that fought back and could have used my loyal followers help in burning that fucking house down." He bellowed before using his wand to send out hexes to his faithful followers.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Lily sat in the Three Broomsticks with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. The two were happily retelling the other three about their adventure for the Order and how they had retrieved the large golden book right from under Voldermort's nose.

They were all laughing loudly at this and how they had ran through the woods to a place they could dissaperate safely from without ending back up in the woods.

Sirius and Lupin laughed loudly as Lily told about their exit from the woods right into a large nest of Death Eaters.

The five did not notice that in a far corner was Snape who was watching Lily intently. He could tell that she and James were recounting their escape from Voldermort. Snape had to admit it was impressive and Voldermort was very angry when he had finally emerged from the woods only to learn that they had managed to escape from them as well. Snape was very glad he was not closest to Voldermort when he emerged from the woods, the one to feel his wrath for his loosing them, was screaming long and hard into the night.

Severus lifted his glass in salute to her as he watched her laughing at her table. He wished though he was laughing over there with her. Snape frowned when James pulled her in close kissing her once again. Severus had felt sicken at the sight of James holding her and kissing her constantly. It was hard enough to know she had married him and was now going out on assignments alone with him, without having to see James across the bar from him carrying on like he was.

It wasn't long before the five left the bar with a wave to Rosemerta. Snape soon left the pub him self, he wanted nothing more then to get home and relax.

It was several weeks later that Severus had seen Lily again; she was walking down the street talking with a group of girls from school. Snape recognized the five girls of different houses and was surprised to see the pretty blonde Ravenclaw girl Shanda holding a cute little baby girl in her arms. He figured the baby had to be a girl with all the pink she was dressed in. Lily and the other girls were all oohing and aahing over the baby girl as they walked along the street.

Snape wondered absentmindedly if any of the other girls were part of the order.

Severus looked at the girls walking along with Lily. He figured Alice Longbottom was since he had already found out her husband Frank was. Snape was not to sure about Tara, Diane and Mary, they really didn't seem the type to be part of something that could put them into danger. He thought Shanda might but was unsure if she'd want to endanger herself if she had a child.

Snape soon lost sight of them as they turned a corner down the street. They were not his assignment and he was not going to follow Lily around in case he was found out and it put her into danger.

Severus was at his home in Spinner's End a few weeks later sitting with a glass of his favorite Elf wine. Snape was bored; he was swishing the wine around his glass, looking at nothing and seeing nothing when the front door opened up.

Snape looked up with surprise; only one person was ever told they could enter his home uninvited whenever she had wanted too.

"Li?" Snape asked hopeful.

Lily's head appeared before him a small smile on her lips. "Hi Sev, I …" Lily looked apprehensive as she stood there.

"Come on in Li, sit down. I have some Elf wine would you like some?" Snape asked wondering why she was keeping the invisibility cloak over her body, so only her head showed to be floating in mid air.

"No I'm fine; I'm here umm on business." Lily said softly to him looking very apologetic.

Snape looked surprised and then suspicious, "Business, what kind?"

"Aaah," Lily looked around the room as though trying to figure out how to say it. "You see Sev, Dumbledore has been worried of late. It seems we have an ummm traitor among our Order and he has been leaking secrets to Voldermort." Snape flinched hearing her saw that name, it sounded ten times worse coming from her.

Lily never noticed his flinch. "So he wants us to find out who it is." Lily looked at him her green eyes pleading with him.

"Can you please tell me Sev?" Lily asked looking very desperate.

"I wish I could Lily, but I myself don't know who it is. That is one person that The Dark Lord does not let any of us know the identity. The mask we wear helps to keep us all anonymous and keeps his double agent secret and safe." Snape looked wretched for not being able to help her out.

"I understand, I just had hoped that maybe you could help me." Lily smiled warmly. She knew in her heart he would tell her the truth if he could even if it did betray his Dark Lord.

"It's ok Lily, if I ever can find out I'll tell you. You know I don't want you in danger." Severus told her honestly, wanting nothing more then to keep her safe.

"Thanks I know…" Before she could finish the cloak was pulled off with a glaring James watching Snape.

"Yeah right a likely story, you just don't know. I wouldn't be surprised if it was you!" James snapped at him. He hated the way the other man eyed his wife it was nothing he wanted to see coming from his rival.

Snape looked surprised then angry. "You brought him into my home?" He looked furiously at Lily.

"Thanks a lot James." Lily muttered. "I'm sorry Sev; he was scared for my safety." Lily placed a hand on both the men's chests to keep them from moving closer to each other. "Boys please this is not getting us any where. James I trust Sev, if he says he doesn't know then he doesn't know." Lily asked, with a; plead in her voice.

"I don't trust him; he's a Death Eater, Lily he could be selling you out to Voldermort, at any time. No one should have known we were out there to get that book but there was a lot of Death Eaters not to mention Voldermort there. You could have been killed!" James snarled, while glaring at Snape.

"I'd never put Li, into danger. I had no clue that you two were going to be there. I just went because we were told to go by the Dark Lord. And if you had paid attention I was one of them that did not fire any shots at Lily."

"Does it mean you shot at James?" Lily asked concerned and frighten. She didn't want to think that her Sev, would try to use a spell on her beloved husband.

Snape looked surprised. "Of course not, I might have missed, and gotten you."

Lily looked surprised by this, and a; bit dismay.

James gave him another dirty look. He couldn't honestly say he would have done anything different but still it irked him to no end. "Gee thanks, but the facts remain you were there and so were we, I don't want Lily killed because you keep whispering our where about to Voldermort."

Snape glared at James. "I would never tell him where Lily was. Do you possible think for a minute that I want her to be killed?" Severus said in a low dangerous voice as the dream he dreaded the most flash back into his memory.

Both men glared at each other. "Please James, I believe him, can't you believe him for me?" Lily asked desperate for them to not fight.

James looked at her, remembering the love and trust she had placed in Snape and the child they shared that Snape did not remember after having his memory modified yet again.

James looked ready to speak when Severus spoke up.

"How about I do the unbreakable vow with Lily?"

James looked wide-eyed stunned at Snape. "You'd do that for her?" James asked as though not really believing him. After all that was a most binding vow and not one to be taken lightly.

"Of course I would, anything to keep Lily safe." Snape said sincerely.

Lily looked curiously between them. "What is the unbreakable vow?"

James looked at her sweetly. "It's a promise through magic that he would make to never betray you or hurt you in anyway." James glanced at Snape for a moment. "It is not one that is done lightly, or at the spur of the moment."

Severus nodded his head he would never take it lightly.

"Ohh, I didn't know about it?" Lily said in wonder.

"It's not one that a lot of people use anymore." Snape informed her. "Potter will you do it the bonding?"

James nodded his head, "Anything for my Lily."

Snape narrowed his eyes at that. "Come Lily sit here with me. We clasp our right hands and you ask three things of me to keep you safe."

Lily looked bemused for a moment as she sat on the floor across from Snape.

The two clasped their right hands together. Snape was holding her hand tightly as though fearful of letting her go.

Lily looked into his dark eyes feeling her self become lost again. Lily blinked then talked softly. "Severus, do you promise that you will not tell the Dark Lord of my where about?"

"Yes."

James was holding his wand over their linked hands a red ribbon of smoke moved around their hands like a chain link. Lily was amazed.

"Severus, do you promise to keep me safe from the Dark Lord to do anything in your power to keep me from his wrath?"

"Yes."

Another red chain of smoke moved around their linked hands from James wand. He smiled pleased.

Lily took a deep breath as she tried to find her next words with care.

"Any children I have, do you promise to keep them safe from the Dark Lord?"

Snape looked apprehensive, as the thought of her having children with James stabbed him in the heart. "Yes." Severus finally told her, he knew that her happiness and safety was the one thing he wanted more then anything in life.

The final smoke chain wove its way around their linked hands. It stayed there for a moment before melding into their hands.

"Is that all?" Lily asked nervous. It seemed so easy, to easy. She figured there had to be a catch to this.

"Yeah that's it, if he breaks any of those promises, we'll know it." James told her simply. He was secretly impressed with the other man for once in his life.

"How," Lily asked wondering if some loud alarm went off. She didn't relish a loud bell sounding next to her head, and knowing what it meant. The idea of Severus betraying her in anyway scared her shitless.

"I'll die." Snape said simply looking her in the eye. He figured his death was better then her death and he would gladly lay his life on the line for her safety and well being.

"HUH?" Lily asked stunned by the finality in his voice the simply truth that did not seem to scare him.

"That's why it is not used anymore, if you break your promise any of them you will die for it." James told her plainly. He didn't want to say here that he was actually impressed with Snape for once.

Lily looked horrified at Severus. "Why didn't you tell me, I'd have never gone along with it?" she yelled at him.

"What do you not trust me to keep my promise?" Snape asked sounding very hurt his eyes looking at her as though she had wounded him mortally.

Lily looked horrified. "No, I trust you Sev, and this proves my trust was not misplaced. But I never would ask anyone to put his or her life on the line for me. Not James, you, anyone." Lily started to cry as she flung an arm around Snape's neck.

"I've been worried about you with that lot, now I have to worry if they try to torture it out of you or something evil." Lily knew her tears were soaking his shirt, she hoped he didn't mind.

"Lily if something happened and they did torture me, I would die before I would tell them anything at all. I'll never betray you Lily, never." Snape said with conviction. James stood by them feeling a mile apart from them.

"We should get going Lily, it's getting late and we have a meeting tonight." James told her softly.

Snape looked sadly at her. "I understand, but please come visit anytime you want too Li." Severus looked as though he wanted to beg her to stay with him and just let him hold her and kiss her all night long.

"I will Sev, and maybe James can come along, you two could get to be friends if you tried?" Lily looked hopeful, the two of them snorted in disbelief. "Then again," Lily stood up from the floor.

Snape walked over to the door with them. He opened it up looking out at the deserted street.

"It looks clear, but just to be safe; you might want to use the cloak." Sevrus smiled wanly at them.

James flung the cloak over their heads. As they walked outside, Lily reached a hand out to give Severus a small squeeze on the arm then letting her hand slid along his chest as they left the house. Snape sighed in longing; he would never forget her touch.

Once James and Lily had dissaperated they were now outside the home of the Longbottom's.

"Ok we'll keep that little bit secret and Lily, please don't leave me for Snape." James asked with fear in his voice. Lily laughed.

"You needn't worry my Prongs, I am all yours." She told him honestly not wanting him to fear losing her.

"Even if your heart; still loves Snape?" he asked scared that she may change her mind and decide she wanted to be with Severus.

"Yes even if it does. It has you both permanently I might add." Lily wrapped her arms around James neck holding him close and letting him know through her actions that he too had her heart completely.

"I wonder what Prongs face looks like; I've seemed to have forgotten it." Sirius said with a smirk as he and Moony walked up to the front door.

"You know I've completely forgotten that he has a face." Moony said seriously as they stood by the kissing couple.

The two laughed as they clouted James on the back he was trying to ignore them both. After all kissing your wife was more interesting to him.

"Thanks guys." James laughed as he swung his fist at them, both boys jumped backwards away from James fist aiming for them.

"Hello having a good time?" Alice asked from the doorway. They jumped surprised and laughed.

"Sure are; Alice." Sirius told her pleased.

"Come on in, everyone is waiting; only a few have let to show up." She told them holding the door for them to enter.

They all trooped inside sitting around the nice living room with the large couch and large fireplace that had a beautiful brick work hearth.

Lily sat with James on the couch with Sirius and Remus close by them. It wasn't long before Peter had shown up at the house and walked right over to his friends. Lily raised an eyebrow when Peter crowded in between her and James; she said nothing figuring Peter was feeling a little out of place amongst all these better wizards and witches. James, Sirius and Remus all greeted Peter happily.

"Glad you could make it Wormtail." Lupin clapped him on the back.

"So how ya doing?" James asked.

"Having fun out there?" Sirius asked with a large grin. Peter nodded his head smiling pleased by the warm greetings.

The meeting lasted for a couple of hours and everyone was happy to be given wine to toast their good fortune. Lily had learned that the Longbottom's and they were both successful in thwarting Voldermort in their missions. It was a reason to celebrate as they toasted the Order. Lily was pleased to see everyone so happy and a surprised photograph of all of them was done by Dumbledore's camera was to add to the excitement.

"We'll have copies for everyone. The Order of the Phoenix, may your children never have to worry about joining our cause?" Dumbledore told them. They all laughed and cheered the sentiment.

The meeting broke up and a few lingered to talk with others as they all slowly made their way back home. Lily was glad to be home, it had she figured been a long day and wanted nothing more then to sleep for several hours. That though would have to wait since her beloved husband wanted more proof that her heart was really his. She didn't mind sleeping in if it kept James happy.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

The next couple of months they had more training and a few more assignments, they were simple ones that they completed with ease. Lily was thrill the end of their training was now at hand.

Lily and James would meet up with Sirius and Remus after assignments and training sessions. They all talked about the things they had accomplished and what their next assignments might be. The laughter was filling the place as they ate and drank fire whiskeys.

They were there at the Three Broomsticks when several people walked into the pub.

Lily narrowed her eyes as she saw Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucius, the two LeStrange brothers, Nott, Igor, Macnair, Avery and Mulciber walk inside. She didn't glare at Severus she just wish he would not hang around these other people, she knew it was foolish but she couldn't help it.

"Great, it looks like an invasion." Lily mumbled over the top of her wine glass. The four guys all turned to look at the door.

"Just what we need a little fun," Sirius said with eagerness in his voice a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Yeah it'll be great fun." James echoes the sentiments. Lily said nothing she just watched as they stood for a few minutes talking before walking toward them and one of the largest tables.

"Ooh look who; it is, Little Lily Potteeeeerrrr." Bellatrix singsong before she laughed with a high pitch shriek.

"Sure is and look who came sliming inside, little Bellatrix Black who still can't get an arranged marriage to come off." Lily smirked at her. "Have you even gotten to snog him? Or is that something neither of you are capably of figuring out?" Lily grinned at her with a gleam in her eyes.

"Ooh yes I'm so sure you two are so busy; you're not even pregnant yet. I bet you two don't even have sex!" Bella said snidely at her. "Too scared to try it?"

Lily and the four boys burst into laughter. "I know how to use protection dimbulb." Lily retorted as she laughed even more. The men with her laughing harder.

"Yeah we wouldn't know anything about them having sex, except when we crash there. Oooh yes James yes." Sirius said with a laugh.

"Our little Lily is quite the… screamer." Remus added with a laugh.

Lily laughed with the boys. "It's not my fault Prongs' so great at sex." Lily tossed a napkin at Sirius who grabbed it from the air tossing it back at her. The five laughed even more.

"Hmmph so you say, but I bet I could get more guys then you, had I wanted too." Bella glared at them the others just standing there quietly watching. Snape was frowning from the back. Her fiancé LeStrange looked bored.

"Yeah sure that's why you can't get the guy you're suppose to marry. I though could get these guys here if I wanted too." Lily ginned wickedly at her as she waved her hand at the guys with her.

"Oh yeah, no problem there," Sirius toasted her. "Great looks body and brains what more could a guy want, lucky stiff James." Sirius grinned at them.

"I'd never argue it." Remus also toasted her. "Can't image any guy even if he's six feet under saying no to Lily."

"No complaints from me." Peter piped up nodding his head eagerly.

Bella glared then said softly. "Or maybe you already have had these guys? It would prove what a sleaze you are."

Lily laughed at her. "It's not like I'd tell you if I had been with them or any guy in your group." Lily lifted her glass in a toast, giving her a slow wink.

"The men here would never touch you Mudblood."

Narcissa added angrily she glared at Lily. She hated the idea that the love of her life would ever be with the other girl.

"Ooh sounds like someone is worried." Lily laughed with the guys.

"With you they have reasons to worry." James said as he kissed her. "Just one look and any man can tell whose the better; catch!" James winked at the others who all toasted her with their glasses.

"Here, here." Remus shouted raising his own glass up.

"Think your so cool sitting here drinking well your not." Bella said with a sneer. She hated to feel that she was not the center of attention.

"We don't have to think cuz, we are cool." Sirius nodded at the others. He figured the people with her were just murders and thieves all bowing to a mad man.

"Here, here." They all shouted raising their glasses into the air. They loved baiting them in here since they couldn't do much to retaliate. Not without the hit squad showing up in moments and taking them all out. They knew none of them wanted to go to the Ministry and answer uncomfortable questions there.

"Hey Bella, if your so superior to everyone why not have a spot of fun, a drinking game?" Sirius said to her. He enjoyed making her squirm and would enjoy it more to see her drunk off her butt.

"Against you," Bella looked disgusted. "Not much of a challenge for me."

"How about me," Lily said with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes to the other guys.

"Fine, I'll drink you under the table and prove to everyone here that you're a worthless Mudblood." Bellatrix growled. She figured it would be very easy to drink a Muggle born under the table since she is a pure blood and to her better in every way.

"We'll see, I just may prove that you're a worthless pureblood going on nothing but that to try and boast your… image." Lily grinned at her. "It's not helping yet though is it?"

"You dare." Bellatrix started when Lily cut her off, causing her to glare even more.

"Sure do now grab a chair and let the fun begin." Lily laughed waving her hand to the extra chairs and the booth they were sitting in.

Bellatrix glared at her but sat down across from her next to Sirius, who scooted over allowing others to sit down with them.

The others in the group pulled chairs up to the table the Marauders were sitting at a few sat next to them in the booth, Snape tried to get his chair as close to Lily as possible. He hated seeing James holding her around the waist and giving her small kisses constantly. No one else seemed to notice and Narcissa had started to give Malfoy little kisses as though trying to prove her worth against Lily's. Lucius Malfoy was not returning her kisses he was to intent on watching the competition. Narcissa was looking more and more resentful as she tried harder and harder to get his attention in the same manner. Little did Severus know she also hoped to get his attention and to make him jealous? It didn't work.

Bellatrix hardly noticed that her fiancée was even there as she sat facing Lily from beside Sirius.

Remus set up two glasses and poured in a liberal amount of fire whiskey in each.

Lily took her glass of fire whiskey and down it in one shot. Bella tried the same and coughed, choked and gasped as her eyes tear up.

"Looks like little Bella isn't woman enough to take it like a man." Lily laughed happily she downed a second glass. Snape noticed that several of the Death Eaters were looking impressed against their will. He couldn't blame them he too was impressed.

Bella growled as she took her second glass in hand and tried with much less success in downing it in one gulp. Bella had sprayed several of her fellow Death Eaters as she cough and spat it out.

The Marauders laughed so hard they were almost falling out of their seats.

"Are you done yet?" Lupin asked his eyes twinkling with hilarity.

"No, now hand me another glass." Bella glared at Lily who toasted her with another gulp and a big grin.

"Easy pickings." Lily murmur.

Bella did a bit better this time; she had at least gotten it down and only gasped as her eyes watered.

Lily smirked at her. "Bottoms up; Bellatrix." Lily downed three more glasses in procession.

Bella glared at her. Snape was quite frankly amazed she was able to drink it so well.

Several of the Death Eaters were now taking bets on the out come with Sirius and themselves. Snape bet twenty galleons on Lily to win. The others all gave him a hard time about it.

"So betting on the Mudblood against one of your own?" Avery sneered.

"The odds are better, why should I lose my gold when it's obvious who has the better chance of winning. Or is it possible you are not able to tell?" Snape said softly to him.

Avery said nothing as he returned his attention to watching the two young women. He was not about to admit that Severus was right and he had made a foolish bet in the hopes to impress the others.

The others just looked grim as Lily downed a few more and Bellatrix had only down about six and was feeling it already.

"I can still beat you!" Bella said slowly.

"Sure I believe it." Lily laughed as she downed another one. James laughed and leaned in close kissing her cheeks.

"That's my Lily, you'll win easily." James leaned back with a small glass out to Lupin who poured a small amount of SoberUp Potion into the glass. James drank the potion then turned Lily's head to face him. James kissed her soundly letting the potion pour into her mouth. Lily smirked at him as he moved back with a wink.

Snape had of course noticed what was happening and was very curious as to what they were using since Lily seemed to be as fine as if she had never had a drink. Sneverus though said nothing about this since he did not mind seeing Bella lose.

Lily was watching as Bellatrix had finally finished her sixteen one.

"Come on girl look alive, I've had what…" Lily looked at the stack of glasses. "Hmm looks like about twenty-seven so far." Lily looked at her with pity.

"Is it that hard for you, to drink?" Lily smirked as she leaned against James arm. "Want me to drink slower so you can try to catch up?"

Bella growled at her. "Shinks sshos musch, i..sss beash yosh yet." Bella slurred at her as she tried to bring the glass to her lips.

"Might want to give her some help there Padfoot, she seems unable to find her mouth." Remus said with a laugh.

Sirius laughed as he grabbed her glass from her hand. "Here cuz, I can help ya find that large mouth of yours." Sirius pulled down on her chin and poured it into her mouth.

"How's that cuz?" Sirius asked as though concerned.

"Can we stop this, this travesty already?" Narcissa asked with an air of disgusted indifferent boredom. Snape figured she was fed up since Malfoy was so busy watching the competition and looking very admirably at Lily that Narcissa had given up trying to get him to snog with her. Lucius had happily bought more fire whiskey and was also betting on Lily to win. Snape was not though pleased that James continued to snog Lily at every opportunity.

"Shnot done," Bella moaned as she slid off her seat and onto the floor. She was sound asleep before she reached the floor.

"Wooohooo looks like our lady Lily has won." Sirius stood up yelling with his fist in the air. Lily grinned at them while the others cheer.

"Fine whatever." Narcissa said with disgust. Narcissa had stood up and left with a look of abhorrence on her face. She was pissed she couldn't get Severus to pay enough attention to get jealous not that her new husband was doing anything to help that jealousy along.

"Fine, you win." Avery said sullenly as they all started laughing. Avery and the others all pulled gold out of their pockets handing it to Snape who sat smiling at them, with a look of amusement on his face. Lucius was pleased to also collect his gold from them. Sirius was pleased to take their gold from them with a wink.

"Here Evans, a drink on me, for earning me all this gold," Snape laughed while tossing a galleon to her.

Lily caught it easily in her hand. "Thanks Sev, I'll enjoy it for you." Lily gave him a wink. James was not pleased with him calling her Evans when she was Potter now, but he chalked it up to jealousy on Snape's part.

"Shall we get onto our meeting now?" Severus asked silkily as he stood up from the table.

"Might as well." Avery said very dispirited.

"A drink from me pretty lady," Lucius tossed a galleon to her as well, giving her a wink before he turned from the table.

"Thanks Malfoy," Lily chuckled.

"Looks like James has more competition for her," Remus chuckled.

"Where should we sit?" Nott asked glumly since he lost all the gold he had. "Some one has to buy mine too." He told his friends who all gave him looks of disgust for betting all his galleons.

"Sure thing let's get a table in the back." Malfoy said not seeming worried that his new wife had left.

"What about her?" Nott asked while pointing down at the comatose Bella under the table.

"Leave her, she lost me plenty." Mulciber grumbled.

Igor laughed exceedingly. "Shame she can't hold her liquor as well as a Mudblood."

"I doubt you can either." James said with a laugh at him.

"Sorry Potter you two will have to battle it out later, we have things to discuss." Snape said silkily with narrow eyes. I am not sitting and watching Lily snogging you to give you something to keep you sober, this was hard enough. He thought feeling disgusted that he was not able to snog her that way in the pub.

Igor looked as though he would have preferred to test that out. "We shall I'm sure meet here later." Igor said contentiously. He turned to follow the others. But then turned back at James words.

"Yeah sure and if you think you can handle it you can try to out drink my girl here." James told him pompously.

Igor looked as though he was ready to challenge her right then.

"Igor, we have to talk!" Snape snapped at him. Idiot

Igor grimaced and turned around, he knew better then to try and cross Snape.

"It would be too easy anyway." Igor followed after Snape trying to sound as though it was not tempting.

"That's fine, Lily and I need to go home and celebrate the way we both love to celebrate." James started to snog her eagerly.

"Oooh yes James yes." Remus and Sirius started up with singsong laughter.

Severus glowered at him; he knew James was taunting him. Snape turned on his heels and walked to a back table. The others were looking as though they were waiting for a show to start up before they slowly followed after Snape and Igor.

James laughed happily as they all got up and left with a wave to Rosemerta.

Rosemerta was smiling at the five young adults, happy to see them in such a good mood. She did glance darkly at the girl under the table.

She would have to remind them to take her with them when they left.

It was a few hours later that the group of Death Eaters all started to leave the Three Broomsticks. "Hey don't leave her there, it looks bad for business."

"She's your girl LeStrange you get her." Malfoy said to the guy walking behind him.

"Hmmph if I had realized that dating her would mean getting married I'd have never bothered." LeStrange grumbled he picked her up off the floor and slung her over his shoulder in the fireman style. The group walked out of the pub and all headed to their own destination.

Snape made a mental note to find out what Lily had done to keep from getting drunk, off her own seat.

It was though several weeks after that that Snape had opportunity to talk with Lily.

Severus was at home, the other Death Eaters had just left to go home, when he moved to shut the door and it was pushed back open. Snape gave a start then smiled.

"Hello Li." Severus whispered as he shut the door with a click.

"Hey Sev, how are you?" Lily said as she pulled the cloak off her head.

"Great, now that I have such pleasant company." Snape smiled at her. "Would you like anything to drink or eat?" Snape asked her softly.

Lily smiled at him. "Always the perfect host," Lily walked to him giving him a hug. Snape sighed as he wrapped his arms around her, trying to not think of her moaning out James name.

"So what'll it'll be?" Severus asked her gently as he moved his face into her hair, inhaling her scent.

"How about, some tea and cookies," Lily asked sweetly.

"Anything you want." Snape laughed as he walked to the kitchen after regretfully letting go of Lily.

Severus brought out a tray with two cups of tea and a small plate of cookies, store bought kind.

Lily sat down on the couch with Snape sitting close by her. "So any news," Lily asked softly.

"Aah you wound me Li, are you only here on business for Dumbledore?" Snape asked a touch of sadness in his voice.

Lily chuckled. "Sev, you should know me, if I'm here it's my own decision to be here. Asking that was just… ummm automatic I guess, but not business." Lily bit a cookie smiling around it.

Snape admired her as she chewed the cookie. "I'm glad Li, I wouldn't want to just be business for you, unless of course it's monkey." Severus said with a trace of hope. Lily raised her eyebrows at him

"Hmm sounds like someone, is trying to get me to be a bad girl?" Lily asked with an innocent face.

"Maybe, I did want to ask you a few things though." Snape looked apprehensive.

"What is it?" Lily asked curiously.

Severus sat back against the couch looking at her speculatively. Snape ate his cookie chewing slowly as he continued to watch her. Lily was starting to feel like she was being x-rayed.

"So are you going to tell me?" Lily asked trying to keep from blushing, as she grabbed another cookie.

He watched her wondering how to word it.

"I was a bit concerned about what was said a while ago at the pub?"

Lily looked at him her eyes wide. "What about it?"

"Well for one, do you ummm have….. You know with James mates?" Snape didn't want to come out and say sex.

Lily laughed happily. "Please Sev that is so silly, the guys are like brothers to me. You needn't worry; I have only ever had sex with two men, you as you well know and I hope remember and James." Lily grinned at him. "Unfortunately they did happen to hear us one time when they crashed there; they haven't let me forget it since." Lily stuck her tongue out at him.

Snape raised his own eyebrows at her. "So do you really moan like that?"

"Yup the same way I did when I made love to you. I also don't want you to ask who is better, your both great and I will never regret being with either of you ever."

Snape looked a bit more mollified at this; he did indeed remember how much she moaned his name and seemed to really enjoy their time together.

"Ok the only other thing."

"What just one more?" Lily asked surprised her eyes they widen for dramatic effect.

Snape laughed. "Yeah just one, what did you do to keep from getting drunk?"

Lily smiled at him. "I knew you'd notice it. I had SoberUp potion, Prongs would take a swig of it after getting some from Moony in a small glass and kiss me giving it to me that way.

"It kept me completely sober the whole time." Lily couldn't stop the giggles.

"You are a bad girl." Snape told admiringly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm glad too; you really did a job of impressing those guys. They were all talking about you as though they had never noticed you before." Severus whispered into her ear.

"They probably hadn't really noticed me before since I'm Mudblood to them." Lily smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Don't say that, you're not, you're a witch and a great one at that." Snape whispered to her. He never wanted that word associated with her. To him she was the best there was.

"Thank you Sev, that means a lot to me." Lily wrapped her arm around his waist holding him tight.

"Umm Li, not that I mind but where is….. James?" he didn't want the other man to pop out from under his cloak and hex him for holding onto Lily.

"He's out with the boys tonight, they have ummm plans for Moony's furry little problem." She told him honestly.

Severus grinned with a small snort at this. "That is an interesting way to put it."

Lily nodded as she grinned. "He's a real good guy; I just wish you could have all gotten to know each other. I think you'd guys have been best of friends." Lily commented.

"You really do believe that huh, but we have nothing really in common." Snape told her honestly.

Lily laughed as she sat up a bit turning to look in his eyes. "Don't be silly you guys have a lot in common. Your all brave, strong and very magical and you all have a bit of bad boy habits in you. I really think you guys could have all been best friends." Lily snuggled back up to him very confident in her words.

Snape let her believe it, he would have liked to believed it and have found out, since it might have meant he would still have Lily.

Severus just sat there on his couch holding Lily closely, the time moving very slowly. Snape wanted it to stop there so he would not have to let her go. After a while Snape chuckled as he heard a soft snore from Lily, she had fallen asleep.

It was several hours later that Lily woke up with a start, the dream of a little boy looking so sadly at another larger blonde boy made her feel as though she needed to go and comfort him somehow.

"Oooh I'm sorry Sev, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. I've been so busy lately that I haven't had much sleep lately." Lily stretched her arms out with a yawn.

"I don't mind Li; if I made a good bed for you I'm happy." Snape move his hand up and down her arm. Lily turned smiling at him.

"Thank you Sev, I really appreciate being able to come here and spend time with you."

Lily leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"I should get home now… I'll try to get here more often to visit with you. Maybe you could leave something in the window when your….. Friends are here." Lily suggested.

"Sure thing Li," Severus pulled her to him, giving her a deep kiss on the lips. Lily melted against him thinking. I am so bad; I can't let this go on. If I stay I'll do too much with him.

"I better get going Sev, I … it's for the best otherwise I might do things I'm really not supposed to do." She explained to him so he would understand why she had to leave now.

Snape looked sadly at her. "I guess if you were my wife I wouldn't want you to do anything with James either. If though you ever want too I'm here for you and only you." Snape kissed her again. Lily couldn't help but feel touched by his tenderness.

"Good night Sev." Lily smiled as she got up and left feeling very heated up. She knew once James was home she would give him a work out.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Lily was with James as they drove down the street, it was warm and sunny out. They were going out to do a job for Dumbledore. It was a very important job and they were thrilled to be out. They knew Sirius, Peter and Remus were also out on an assignment.

Sirius, Lupin and Peter were to scout out a few Death Eaters and try once again to learn who the traitor was.

Lily and James were to go and find some artifacts that were linked to Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor. They were hoping to find them. They had been given a list of places to try and locate the items. There were several and Dumbledore wanted to see if they were as the rumors had say. They were suppose to be extremely magical.

Lily drove up to a small mum and pop store to buy gas and to ask a few questions. The two had gotten out and Lily had pumped the gas, while James had walked into the store.

Lily walked inside to pay for the gas with her Muggle money.

James was talking to a man at the counter. Lily walked up to him and paid for the gas. Lily listened as the two men talked.

It seemed they were both a wizard and witch but had been keeping it very quiet. They did not want people in the town to know what they were and found the little shop a great cover.

"I had heard an old man down the street in a bright yellow house had come across an old looking sword; he was looking for someone to buy it." The man told James. James smiled at him and thanked him for the information.

Lily and James climbed back into the car after bidding them good-bye.

It was not it seemed hard to tell which house, belong to the man; it was very bright yellow, like a sunflower. James climbed out of the car with Lily; the two walked up to the house and knocked on the door. The old man answered it with an odd look in his eyes.

"Hello, my name is James Potter, this is my wife Lily." James smiled at the man. "We were told you had a sword for sale. We collect swords and would enjoy a look at it." James told him with a smile.

The man looked back over his shoulder nervously before looking back at him.

"Not a good time." He mumbled.

James and Lily both noticed the fear in his eyes though. James nodded his head while talking. "We can come back at a better time." James said loudly while Lily whispered so only the man would hear her.

"We can help you if you have unwanted guest, just nod slightly.

"That sounds fine." The old man said with a very slight nod of his head.

The old man shut the door; Lily and James immediately went around to the back of the house and slipped into the back door. They walked to where they heard some angry voices.

"Where is it old man?" The large masked man growled menacingly at the small elderly man.

"We have ways of making you cooperate with us." A sneering voice told him. This man was also masked but a bit shorter and slighter build then the one who looked as though he was part troll.

Lily and James saw no one else around. James held up a hand with three fingers, as he put them down one at a time the two shot off curses as he put his last finger down.

The two men crumbled to the floor.

The small man looked relieved as they were now on the ground and not threatening him.

"Thank you, kind lady and gentleman. These two broke into my home, while I was out. I had no idea that these two had broken into my home when I came home and found them here."

"I understand these are not real nice guys." James told him gently as he sent out a Patronus to alert Dumbledore and to get someone to gather these two men.

James removed their masks he did not recognize them.

The little man brought out the silver sword; it had a red ruby in its hilt and had the name Godric Gryffindor on it.

"How much," Lily asked as she turned it over in her hand.

"It's yours, I do not want to have something that can cause so much trouble for me and since you two had saved me, it is my way of paying you back." The man smiled at Lily, her pretty face and amazing eyes working on the man.

"Thank you but at least let me give you something for your trouble. To help for the suffering you had to endure at these two hands." Lily said politely.

"No thank you young lady. You paid me already; money at my age doesn't mean a lot."

Lily looked, as though she wanted to protest it, but remain silent the gentleman was obvious very grateful and was not going to take anything from her, as he would feel insulted by it.

It was not long before there were a couple of men from the law enforcement department to gather the two death eaters.

They had left and Lily and James walked outside to the car to see a few black mask people appearing out of nowhere.

Lily smiled at James who was smiling back at her.

"YOU," A high-pitched voice hissed. Voldermort saw who was standing holding the sword in their hands. He had been desperately looking for something of Gryffindor and was not pleased to see he had been beaten to it.

"Yeah us, sorry old boy, we beat ya again." James said as though talking about the day's weather.

"I have a proposition for you two, I need strong smart and talented people in my followers, I would be pleased to let you join me." He told them truly wanting such gifted witches and wizards in among his followers.

James and Lily looked at him bugged eyed for a few moments before they fell into laughter.

"Sorry Voldy old boy but there is not a chance in Merlin's saggy knickers we'd join you." James informed him happily and quite frankly surprised the man had asked them to join his group of killers. James and Lily turned on the spot leaving them behind as they shot spells at them; they only hit the car and a few bushes.

Lily and James had reappeared in a small clearing not far from the house of the Muggle man. They could see the Death Eaters all-cringing as Voldermort was screaming at them. He seemed to feel they were not doing enough to stop the Potters. He was also angry they had turned him down.

Lily and James grinned at each other. It was not long before Voldermort had hit a few with a spell causing them to scream in pain, before he let them go free to all leave for their own destinations.

Lily felt bad as she watched them.

"How can they follow such a cruel man?" Lily whispered softly as she had watched this new display with scared eyes.

"I have no clue love. Let's get the car and get going now." James and Lily walked to the car and climbed inside it. The two drove back to the outskirts of Hogsmeade. They were walking toward the school when they heard a shout behind them. They both turned to see Sirius loping toward them.

"How'd it go?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Great, we got it and are taking it to Dumbledore now, come on with us." James invited him.

"That's fantastic; I knew you two could get it. I got one of my assignments done as well. Still have no clue, who the traitor is though! I haven't seen Wormtail or Moony yet!" The three walked to the school, talking happily as they passed through the gates with the two boars.

"Voldermort offered us a place amongst his followers said he needed talent." James told him chuckling.

"Really, I guess I can see that though since most who follow him are stupid and lack talent to change a bug into a button." Sirius agreed with them. They soon made it to the headmasters' office in the school.

The rest of the night after they had reported to Dumbledore, who was very pleased and said he would be placing it into a very special place that would come in very handy later. They didn't ask him where it was since they knew he had his own secrets and kept them very quiet from all until he wanted them to know it. Everything had gone great for them, they were all very happy to sit with their dinners in front of them eating in the little apartment with nothing more to worry about then using the cleaning spell to get the dishes sparkling clean. Sirius left late in the evening, leaving Lily and James to do what they enjoyed most.

The next couple of weeks were quiet ones for them. Being done with training and official Aurors at the Department of Ministry the two were happy to go into the office and talk with the others there. They were distressed to learn of more deaths and the desire to find the traitor and the Death Eaters continued to grow among the order members.

Lily was walking to the restroom when she saw Lucius Malfoy once again hanging around the Department and talking to people as though he belong there. Lily bristles at the sight of him. She wanted more than anything to run over and slap him upside the head. She knew he was a Death Eater, but they had not had the chance to catch him at it. He was she had to admit a slippery character.

Lily ignored him and walked to the restroom. She saw Narcissa standing in there fixing her hair. The two women looked at each other.

Narcissa turned her nose up at her and walked off "Sounds like fun." Lily said as she looked at the letter.

"Sure does, a couple of weeks of nothing is really getting on my nerves. Too bad it's not a full moon." James mumbled.

"Oh you," Lily leaned across to him and kissed him passionately. "I think I can make you glad it's not a full moon." James grinned at her, very pleased with her idea of fun.

.

"Still can't handle it huh." Lily taunted her. Narcissa threw her a dirty look before huffing out the door. Lily laughed at her.

The evening had arrived and Lily and James went home to enjoy their evening. They were sitting there talking happily when they received an owl from Dumbledore.

I have a job for you if you're up to it?

Albus Dumbledore.

Happy New Year everyone, I hope you had a great time and have fun reading this chapter. April


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

The assignment was an easy one and the couple had it completed in no time at all. Lily was very glad Dumbledore never gave them assignments that had to do with Severus. She had figured quite rightly that Dumbledore did not want to put her in the position of having to spy on her past love and father of her son, who was now over three years old.

The other days were to find them in the Ministry of Magic working in the office. Lily was the New Year arrive so quickly it seemed the time flew by.

Lily didn't feel like a party so she and James had dinner with Remus, Sirius and Peter at their place. It was very nice to have some quiet time. Working at the Ministry was proving to be a busy hectic time for them all. Peter was also working there in the department for maintenance. He had explained that it was very challenging to try and learn how to fix things and keep them working properly.

They were all very glad to have him working there now; they would all meet for lunch at the cafeteria in the lower levels and talk about the day and what Dumbledore was now planning.

The days, which flowed into weeks they all went like this. They met talked and enjoyed each other's company. Lily and James were convinced that none of their friends could be the traitor, it seemed impossible for them to see any of them turning spy for Voldermort against them as they sat around talking and speculating on what Dumbledore would have for them to do next.

Lily was glad to arrive home to find Dumbledore waiting there for them.

"Ahhh I am most please to see you two are doing well." Dumbledore told them both. The Potters invited him into their home. The three walked inside while Lily went to get some tea for them all. Once she was back with the tea and was sitting with James across from Dumbledore he begun to speak in his soft light tones that made you feel as though a gentle breeze was playing with your ears.

"I have a rather dangerous assignment that needs to be completed. I am afraid that Voldermort knows what is going on and will try to stop any one from accessing it."

Lily and James nodded, understanding.

"We work great as a team, we'll have no problems." James said confidently.

"We'll be careful too." Lily added to counter balance James over confidence.

Dumbledore smiled at them. They did make an excellent team and were very good at retrieving items of importance.

Dumbledore explain to them what was needed and were soon gone with Lily and James eating their meal and talking about tactics.

The next day the two had left their home and decided to drive the car only half way to their destination. They did not want the Death Eaters to notice the light blue car that always seemed to be around where ever they had been.

They quickly dissaperated to the place they needed to go.

It was not to hard retrieving it, the hard part came when several hooded figures had shown up to take it from them. Lily and James were now very busy firing off shots with their wands to keep them at bay as they tried to leave.

Lily was pleased to note that one seemed really terrible at spell work and another seemed to shoot a few Death Eaters mistakenly from behind. Lily smiled grimly she knew that spell and who was the one who made it up and had used it many times before.

It was very difficult for the two to leave since they had so many firing at them, that turning may leave them with their backs open to being hit before they had gone. Just then a loud pop was heard as many Death Eaters turned to see who had landed in their midst.

"MASTER," Several of them yelled in surprise.

He looked at them a calculating look in his cruel eyes.

"You two have proved to be very skilled, I could still use two like you within my ranks once more I ask, join me and learn things from me that you had never dreamed possible."

A growling was heard from one of the Death Eaters, with a plea. "Master no she's a Mudblood,"

"I am aware of her linage, and of her great skills and I might add beauty," he told the angry woman known as Bellatrix.

The same Death Eater snorted with contempt. He ignored her, his eyes on the two.

"Join me," He said once again.

"Join you?" Lily laughed, "Sorry but calling you master and bowing to you isn't my idea of a fun time,"

"You have yet to see what I can teach you and your husband," He said in his high silky voice. He took a step toward them.

"Sorry Voldermort," James grinned amused when several hissed at him. "But I rather stay with the Order, I can call him Dumbledore and he doesn't curse me for it," James chuckled.

"I do believe we've over stayed our welcome here, darling." Lily purred with a wink.

"Time to go my love," James yelled enthusiastically giving a wave to Voldermort who yelled.

"Those two are MINE."

"Dream on Voldy." Lily yelled happily

Lily and James fired off a blast each at Voldermort hitting his shield as they gave a contemptuous wave and spun on the spot leaving a screaming Voldermort behind them.

Snape was happy to see Lily make it away safely; and even more pleased she did not join up. He was though not happy when their master took his displeasure out on all of them. Snape left for home feeling sick to his stomach and in pain all over. This was something that made it very difficult to work for Voldermort, his displeasure was always aimed at someone and causing them pain, in return no matter how much you told him it would not happen again. This it seemed to only enrage him more, and any who was unwise enough to not see that were sure to feel it even more.

Lily and James though did not know of the pain that was being inflicted upon the others as they made their way to the school. They had gone into Hogsmeade to celebrate their good fortunes and talk about their next assignments. They had decided that three times thwarting Voldermort was something to be proud about.

Lily had gone later in the week to visit Severus and thank him for not hitting them but instead hitting the other Death Eaters. Lily was very disappointed to find he was not home. Lily looked around and opens the door to slip inside. The small red towel he was supposed to leave on the windowsill was not there so she felt safe entering it. Lily looked around she did not see any signs of life in the old house, nor she thought did it look as though he had been here for a few weeks. Lily looked inside a desk and found a quill and parchment with some ink. Lily quickly wrote out a short note.

Dear Sev, I just wanted to tell you thank you

for not hitting me with any shots and hitting

the others instead, you really saved my life like that.

Thank you again my love. I'm with you always

in heart and soul.

Lots of Love, Lily

Lily smiled at the letter; she knew that Severus would find it and feel some comfort from it. Lily walked into his bedroom and placed it down on the pillow where he would be sure to find it.

Lily though would not find out that when he did finally arrive home a week later, that he opened the bedroom door in such a huff of anger that the wind from the door cause the note to fly off the pillow and land down on the floor where it slipped unnoticed under the night stand. Snape had never gotten to read it.

The time had passed quickly and James insisted on a large birthday party for Lily, she was turning twenty. Lily was not worried about it but let James plan it out.

The party was to be held at the Three Broomsticks in a large back room that Rosemerta had used for special functions and large meetings. Most people were surprised she had this room, since the Three Broomsticks did not look large enough, but since she was a witch it was not surprising in the least.

All of the Order of the Phoenix was there. Lily's girlfriends from school and both their parents were all there. Lily did though insist on no presents, their apartment she had told them was too small.

They all sat around talking and laughing as Lily was given a large birthday cake in the shape of a Doe.

Lily looked mischievously at James who gave her a look that clearly said what is she up to now.

"James I do have a birthday present for you."

James laughed at this. "It's not my birthday for a couple of months love."

"I know that, but it is a, hmm hard thing to wait to tell you about." She gave him an impish grin.

"Tell me, I don't get to have it?" James laughed with a fun nod to his pals who were looking amused at the couple. After all the fun in it was getting it not being told about it, woman obviously didn't know this.

Lily did notice a few women in the group including their mothers all starting to whisper eagerly to each other.

"Well you will get it but not until the end of July." Lily said simply.

"July, then how is it a birthday present?" James laughed with the other men who all were looking thoroughly amused by this. It was to them obviously not a birthday present if she tells him on her birthday but will not give it to him for several months.

The women all were beaming at Lily who was smirking all over her face at her husband.

"I'm sorry love but you can't hold our baby until July since he won't be born until then." Lily told him with a delightful look on her face.

James looked at her in stunned silence his plate with the cake slipping to the floor with a crash. He never noticed it as he saw only Lily at this time.

"A baby, were gonna have a baby?" James whispered to her, the surprise evident in his voice.

Lily nodded her head, a very pleased smile on her face.

"Yes I just found out yesterday and I couldn't wait to actually tell you, on your birthday. I hope you don't mind." Lily told him eagerly.

"Mind, no way love no way." James grab her into his arms and started to kiss her all over her face, punctuated with the words. "I am so happy; this is the best present anyone could ever give me."

James and Lily's friends all started to cheer and clap him on the back while the women swooped in to hug Lily as soon as they could dislodge James from her. They did need a bit of help from the males to pull him back so they could all congratulate them.

James was beaming with happiness and his friends all gave him hard claps on the back and a few hugs from his dad and Sirius and Remus.

The men were all talking and teasing James about being a dad and how the ball and chain had added another link in it. James though was pleased to add all the links he could to it. He knew he would never let Lily go, she was for him his life and blood.

The women shooed them outside once Moody brought out some cigars for them to smoke in celebration. A few grumbled about the cold, the women gave them hard stern looks, which quickly convinced them to obey them now without question.

"A dad, this is Great Prongs, wow." Sirius looked as though he was going to split his face open with his wide grin.

"Yeah wow, it's still amazing to me?" James stood with the others out in the cold.

He had only taken a couple of puffs to decide it was not for him. James noticed his friends seemed to feel the same way.

They did talk for a while before heading back inside, where it was warm and James wanted to hug his pregnant wife. That gave him an even bigger thrill to know he was hugging two now. Lily held her breath since the cigar smell was making her feel nauseous.

A few days later, the happy couple had gone to the school to visit with Dumbledore and the other teachers to tell them of the happy news. Since it had been a busy school year they were unable to make the party so had not heard yet.

The two walked into the front doors and headed to the Great Hall, there they could hear many happy voices, as students ate and talked with friends. Lily and James walked down the aisle to the teachers' table where Hagrid gave them a friendly smile and wave. Dumbledore was looking just as pleased as the other teachers.

Lily heard a few students ask who they were when a smaller boy with red hair whispered to his friends.

"Their Aurors, wow they are the elite at the Ministry of Magic. My dad told me about them."

"Really." the other boy looked very impressed by his friend's knowledge.

"Yeah I went with my dad to his work there and I met them there." Michael looked at his friend with assurance. "His name is James and she's Lily. They're married to each other too. They catch dark wizards." Michael said impressively. He was glad to have remembered them. He could not wait to send an owl to his parents and tell them about it. Michael looked down at the table at his older brother Lance who was also it seemed whispering to his own friends about the arrival of two Aurors into the school.

Lily and James walked over to Dumbledore first. They bent down to whisper to him. Dumbledore beamed with happiness. He was talking to them and nodding his head, with pleasure. Lily then walked over to McGonagall and whispered to her and madam Pomfrey; both women burst into tears and stood up to hug Lily. Professor Sprout also came over with the other teachers who all started talking and hugging Lily. James was getting a bone-crushing hug from Hagrid; their son one day would experience those same types of hugs.

The Great Hall full of students, were very quiet as they were all trying to discern what the adults were talking so excitably about. It was it seemed great news as the teachers all looked very excited and some were openly crying.

"What do you think it is?" The blonde boy Dean Thomas asked his friend Michael.

"No clue, but I'm sending an owl straight away asking my dad if he knows?"

The two Aurors had left the Great Hall with big smiles and Michael noted a few tears on the woman's face.

"I want to tell the Fat Lady before we leave." Lily told James as they walked out of the hall. The two made their way to the corridor of the Fat Lady. Lily was happy to tell her the good news. The Fat Lady burst into tears of happiness.

"I'm so glad for you two; this is truly a great day."

"I promise to bring you a picture as soon as I can." Lily told her. The Fat Lady nodded happily, tears streaking down her face.

"Thank you so much I will treasure it always." She reassured Lily and James. They talked for a short time before they left the Gryffindor corridor.

On the way out the two ran into Peeves.

"My look, who is all grown up and has come back to the school?" Peeves said with a wide smile. "So how is the Potty lad?"

"I'm just great Peeves how are you?" James greeted him as an old friend, which he was. James and his friends all liked Peeves and they were always glad to joke with him and even enjoyed the fun names Peeves called them. It was also fun to give him new ideas to use on other students mainly the Slytherin students.

"You know the same thing day in and day out. Throw a few things here bust a few things there. Annoy the old git Filch, which he truly does seem to enjoy." Peeves said in serious tones.

"I'm sure he does, that old git needs to have some excitement in his old age." James laughed. Lily was looking amazed, at them. Peeves, was never polite like this to anyone. She did have to admit that he never bothered her but others were not so safe from his idea of fun and games.

"So what brings you back to school, Potty?" Peeves finally asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I'm just brining good tidings, to Dumbledore. My little wife here is going to have a baby." James said proudly as he pulled Lily closer to him. Lily smiled and blushed cutely. It was still embossing to realize she still blushed as easily as she did when she was younger but she was very pleased.

Peeves looked positively surprised and then delighted.

"A baby, you and Miss Evans had gotten married. I knew you must have fancied her since I was forbidden to hass…le…. To make her life more interesting but to learn you two have gotten married, now that is a fancy isn't it." Peeves then broke into song.

"A baby a baby, the wee Potty lad is not so sad he's gonna be glad to have a wee one of his own." Peeves did a few flips in the air.

"I shall of course make your child feel very welcome when they arrive at school." Peeves told them happily.

"I'm sure you will, Peeves." James said with a smile. "Our kids will all enjoy meeting you too." James told him planning on a large family.

"Peeves never forget; it was you lads who helped me find my way here. I shall always be grateful to you boys." Peeves then gave a bow with a flourish of his hat and flew off singing the same song.

"A baby a baby, the wee Potty lad is not so sad he's gonna be glad to have a wee one of his own."

Lily watched him leave very amused by him. "So it was you guys who helped him inside the castle. We all had wondered how he found his way here." Lily laughed as they walked down the stairs. "Did you really tell him to not annoy me?"

"Yeah of course, I didn't want you to get pestered by him. The others I have to admit I wasn't so worried about. I did ask him to be respectful of Dumbledore." As though, that made up for the lack of respect to everyone else.

"That does explain a lot. Back in school I had many ask me why he never bothered me. I had no clue why but they seemed sure I must have done something to keep from getting his practical jokes played on me." Lily snuggled up close as they walked out the front door and to the gates to dissaperate.

They did notice two young students who had followed behind them and were eagerly listening in on them. They did not mind, they knew they'd have done the same thing.

"Wow that guys like an old friend to Peeves. I didn't think anyone was friends with him."

"That is so cool; I had no idea that someone was responsible for Peeves being here." Michael looked eagerly at his friend. "Let's send an owl to my dad and tell him about this. I wonder if he knows that they're going to have a baby. My mum's pregnant too. She sent an owl telling me about it." Michael told him as the two ran back into the school and to the owlery.

It was a day of excitement all around and the kids were of course talking very excitably about the two people who showed up and most had learn right away they were the elite of the Ministry of Magic and had thwarted He—who—must—not—be—named three times already and were doing a lot of work for the Ministry. They were all very impressed with the two young people who had shown up. The exception being the Slytherin house, which knew they had been helpful in capturing some of their relatives and having them sent to Azkaban.

Hi everyone, so in this chapter I had Bill and Charlie as the two brothers but that was before I knew Bill was born in 1970 so he would not be in school until 81 so I remove their names since it was easy to do and replaced them with my two older brothers names hahahahaha they are now in Hogwarts and they don't even know it. :) if you are wondering no they are not even close to school age well beyond it even. Have fun reading and have a great 2015. yes more to come I just need to reread it and try to fix mistakes, I hope I did get them all if not sorry.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73.

James forbade Lily to go out on assignments; it was he told her way too risky for her and their baby. Lily would have preferred to go out but was satisfied to working at the Ministry. Lily was very pleased to learn that their friends the Longbottom's were also expecting a baby at the middle of July.

Alice and Lily would talk about their pregnancy while eating lunch. Although Lily was not feeling any morning sickness, poor Alice was feeling enough for them both. The most she felt was so nauseous with certain scents. Like cigars.

It was a few more weeks when Lily had gotten the chance to go and visit with Severus. She was pleased to see no red towel in the window as she tried the door. It was not locked. Lily walked in while under the invisibility cloak. Lily walked inside the small room, looking around. Lily reached behind her closing the door with a small click. Lily walked toward the kitchen to see if Snape was in there. Lily peeked inside. She kept the Invisibility cloak over her in case Severus was not home for some reason and there was a Death Eater here. Lily saw no one in the kitchen, Lily then decided to peek into his bedroom. She stood for a moment feeling apprehensively while looking at the door wondering if she should open it. She didn't want to disturb him, if he had company in there. Lily gulped as she gave the door knob a gently turn then peeked inside the bedroom. Lily sighed with relief he was laying on his bed watching the ceiling. The door opening farther up caused him to look at it, a frown on his narrow face.

Snape sat up on his bed, looking with narrow eyes at the door.

Lily? He wondered as the door then shut on its own.

"Are you really alone?" A soft voice whispered to him. Snape smiled. He got off the bed walking toward his door to stand where he hoped she was at.

"Very much, Li," Severus reached out to feel the soft material covering her he pulled on the cloak removing it from her.

"Hello Sev, I've missed you. I tried to see you several times earlier but you're never home." Lily gave him a hug around his shoulders.

Snape melted against her. He loved to feel her body to know she was alive and well her heart beating strong. He worried constantly about her wellbeing.

"I'm sorry Li, I've been real busy." Snape didn't want to mention how he was busy though. The spying part was to him much more interesting and crafty then beating someone up with wand and or fist.

Lily didn't ask either, this was not business but companionship that brought her here.

"I have great news, myself. I couldn't wait to tell you." Lily smiled up at him. She was excited and couldn't wait to share with him what was making her deliriously happy.

Snape smiled wondering if by some chance she had left James. It was a wish he had made many times since she had married him.

"What is it, you're practically floating on air here?" Snape glanced down to make sure she wasn't starting to float upwards. Not that he would have minded but he didn't want her to bump her pretty head on the ceiling.

Lily giggled girlishly. "I'm going to be a mum." Lily said very softly. She felt that she was glowing brighter than the stars in the night sky.

Snape gulped as his eyes grew wide, "A mum?" it was the last thing he expected to hear from her. He had hoped she was getting divorced from James at last.

"Yeah I'll have the baby near the end of July. I'm so very happy Sev, I just couldn't wait to share the news with you." Lily hugged him tighter to her. She believed in her heart that he too would be happy for her after all they were very close and had been for years.

Snape bit his lower lip to keep from crying that he was not the father. After several moments of breathing deeply, he hoped he was able to talk in normal tones.

"I'm very… happy for you Li, you'll be a great mum." Snape thought furiously how great a mum she would be as he choked back the desire to tell her he wanted to father her children.

"Thank you Sev, I knew you'd be happy for me." Lily looked deeply into his black eyes. Snape loved getting lost in her soft green eyes.

"I know one day I'll be able to share something oh so very special with you!" Lily leaned in kissing him deeply. Severus didn't know what she meant, by something very special but he would be glad to find out that day. For now he would be glad of the occasional visits and the passionate kisses they continued to share together. Even though he longed for more from her he would take what he could get from her until he hoped one day for her to be with him always as his wife.

The two talked happily for a few hours.

Lily relieved his worries about her working and current condition.

"Don't worry Sev; I'm not going out into the field to work. I'm staying at the office, at least until I get to big to waddle in there." Lily laughed.

Snape chuckled at the thought. "You'll always look great no matter what size you are!" Severus told her sincerely. Lily beamed at him. She loved how he would flatter her for old times' sake. At least she believed that was why he flattered her.

"You remember Alice Longbottom; she too is expecting a baby in July, were both very excited about it." Lily smiled at him.

Severus was looking at her thoughtfully.

"I kinda remember her; she married that one guy named Fred or something like that."

"It's Frank and yes they started dating about our fourth year and stayed together since. They married as soon as school was out." Lily informed him. She always knew they were soul mates.

Severus smiled; it was nice to know that some people were able to make their dreams come true. Severus looked momentarily sad as he thought that his dream of marrying Lily and having a family was not looking too good so far. He wondered briefly if that would change or would he forever be alone.

Lily noticed his sadden face and placed a hand on his cheek. "Sev, is everything ok?" Lily asked gently the concern for him in her voice bringing a smile back to his lips.

"Yes, Li, I was just thinking of something that I had hoped to see come true after school. I guess a part of it did, just not the way I had imagine it would." Snape chuckled, not elaborating any more on it. Sure it came true; Lily's married with a baby on the way, just to the wrong man.

After they had finished their tea and cookies and talked for several hours, Lily placed the cloak back over her head. "Good bye Sev, I'll see you later." Lily pulled the cloak up so only her face was showing and kissed him again, the passion felt between them very strong and hot.

Snape opened the door with a brushing of his hand over her back as he thrilled at the feel of her. I love you Lily Evans. It was one thought that would never leave him or never be thought of several times a day.

Lily left for the car she had sitting two houses away in the other direction and climbed inside. She removed the cloak then since it would scare people to see a car going along with no driver.

Lily was glad no one saw her except a small rat that she had not noticed that found a way into the house and was looking very angry as he ran outside and down into the sewer.

It was not though going to see James; it had other things to do.

It was a few months after this that Snape was called into see the Dark Lord.

Severus had dissapaerated, to the home of Lord Voldermort, to see what he had needed to talk to him about. Snape hoped that he had not incurred the Dark Lords wrath, as his friend Igor had done. He had arrived at the house to see him from the void of darkness to the bright light. Snape preferred the darkness.

Snape was shown to the small den where Voldermort was watching the fire burning.

"Severus, please come in."

He walked inside and stood politely with his head bowed to Voldermort.

"My Lord," Snape murmured.

"I have a need of a spy inside the school of Hogwarts. I want for you to apply for a job there. I want you to tell me all about Dumbledore's activities at school. Whom he meets with, get me the basic information that I shall need to bring him down." Voldermort said in a low harsh voice.

"It shall be done, my Lord." Severus told him thinking one thing. Great a teaching job for a bunch of snot nose dunderheads.

"There is a witch, named Trelawney who is applying for the job of Divination. I want to know more about her. She is the great, great grandchild of the most noted Seer Trelawney, if she is as good as her great, great grandmother; I want to know all about her. I don't want her to whisper important things to Dumbledore about my doings, you understand I'm sure." His voice was soft and menacing. Do this soon as possible you are dismissed.

"Yes My Lord, they both shall be done. Thank you." Snape smiled at Voldermort, a genuine smile, leaving feeling good. This was not it seemed a hard task to do, he may even be able to see Lily if he was working at the school. It was the only bright spot in that dismal assignment.

Snape arrived home to find a few of his fellow Death Eaters waiting for him.

"Hey Snape, where ya been?" Avery asked. He was the most nosey of his friends but he was a good friend.

"I was meeting with the Dark Lord, I have my new assignments." Snape told them. They did not ask; they knew that unless you were invited to hear it, then you do not talk about it.

"So unless you have to get to work on it, let's go have a few brews." Nott said with a grin.

"Sure why not." Snape told them. It was then that Nott, Avery, Mulciber, LeStrange and Igor; with great glee all dissaperated quickly to the Three Broomsticks.

The six men were all sitting around the table talking when Malfoy walked inside.

"Rosemerta my deah; a round of your very best, for my friends and me," Lucius walked quickly over to them.

Rosemerta nodded bringing over her best mead, fire whiskey and elf wine.

"A toast, I have great news." Malfoy told them as he held up a glass of elf wine.

"My beautiful wife is expecting our first child." Lucius told them. He did indeed look very proud of this accomplishment like it was rarely done and for him it was the biggest achievement.

Snape looked pleased, as he lifted his glass. "That is very good news, Lucius, congratulations." Glad they seem happy together, I think she needed a man desperately. Severus thought to himself though he would never tell his friend.

Malfoy smiled at him.

"Yeah great going," Avery said although he did not look as though a baby was a great thing.

"I just hope Bellatrix isn't after me to father any kid." LeStrange said with a look of disgust. "I want no part of that."

A few of the men agreed with a snicker.

"I shall not mind passing on my genes to a child, he shall I'm sure be very talented. After all he is a pureblood." Malfoy looked smug. "Besides it's not like I'll have much to do with him at least not until he's old enough to wipe his own butt. Until then it will be Cissy's job,"

Several men chuckled over this. Severus grinned he knew he would change any baby's nappy no matter how messy if it meant a child with Lily.

"I hear that Potter is going to be a dad too along with Longbottom." Mulciber told them. He had heard this from others at the ministry when he was there cleaning up at the end of the day.

"Must, have been a real cold winter." Avery chuckled grinning evilly at Snape.

"Interesting, I'm sure." Severus said in bored tones. He had already known of course but was not about to let them know it. Nor would he let them get under his skin that he was not the father of Lily's baby.

Nott added with a laugh. "My wife is pregnant too, due this spring," He didn't look very happy about it.

The guys talked and drank as they speculated on the child Malfoy was going to be toting around.

No one in his group of friends knew that Snape's biggest desire and longing was to be a father of Lily's children, it was he knew a secret he would take to the grave.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

Severus had been tailing after Trelawney for some time now. As far as he could tell she was an out of work fraud. She tried to do small jobs and they only seemed to last for a week at most. Snape was ready to report to Voldermort that the woman couldn't predict a rain storm if she was standing in it. Before he could go he noticed her talking with Alberforth. He moved closer to her hear speak in the fake voice she liked to use.

"Please let me know, what he says. I really need to see Albus Dumbledore. I'm sure once he knows I'm here he'll want to hire me straight away." Trelawney sounded desperate.

"I sent an owl to him for you, he'll send it back soon, now sit down and relax woman. You're making me miss spots on the glasses I'm cleaning." Alberforth snapped at her wiping what was not a clean glass.

Snape looked wide eyed at the glass; it was looking as though it was becoming dirtier by the moments as he used a very dirty towel to clean it. Severus made a mental note to always bring his own dishes here if he was to eat or drink here. He doubted it though since the place reeked of goats and the whole place was too dirty for words.

Trelawney sat down at the bar, fidgeting with her bag as she threw worried looks around the bar. Snape smiled to himself. The woman had no clue he was there watching her. He figured if she did have any talent it was not in detecting others spying on her or predicting the future of any kind.

It wasn't long before a brown barn owl showed up with a small note attached to its scaly leg. The owl landed in front of the barman who took it from the owl.

After reading it through he turned to look at an anxious looking Trelawney.

"He says; he'll be here tonight. He'll meet you in your room." Alberforth told her with a grumpy voice.

"Thank you so much, I shall go freshen up then." Trelawney hurried up the stairs. Snape didn't have much faith in the interview, but figured he might as well do a thorough job of it and listen in. Severus settle in to his seat, he would wait until Dumbledore appeared and follow him to the room.

It was later then Severus had figured on Dumbledore showing up. Snape slipped up the staircase to listen at the keyhole. He could hear Trelawney speaking about the teaching post for Divination. He listen while Dumbledore told her politely why he was not incline to keep the Divination classes going and that they would not need her services.

Snape listened as Dumbledore stood up and was ready to leave when a harsh low voice spoke out. It then struck Snape; this old fraud was making a real prediction. He listened more closely to the words.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…

Snape was so intent on listening to the words he did not notice an old man walking toward him. Alberforth grabbed a hold of his arm and the back of his neck. Snape tried to turn and throw him off, when the cheap door opened up and Severus fell into the room, looking very red face.

"Sorry, I was just telling the barman." Snape never got the chance to say more.

"Please escort Mr. Snape from the bar Alberforth." Dumbledore said with a steal like quality to his voice.

Alberforth grinned pleased speaking happily for catching the young man spying on his older brother.

"Of course, Dumbledore,"

Snape was literally hauled off down the flight of stairs.

He was surprised at how strong this Alberforth was as he hauled him toward the front door and literally threw him out into the street. Snape didn't mind, he was able to give the Dark Lord good news.

Severus showed up soon at the home where Voldermort was presently living.

Snape knocked on the door, the stoop old man answered with a sneer.

"Aaah I see you're here."

"Yes, I have information for the Dark Lord, it's vital, I see him immediately." Snape told him curtly. Severus didn't want to wait he wanted to talk with Voldermort right away.

Snape pushed past the older man as he looked up into his dark eyes as though trying to decide what to say or do next. Snape decided to take that choice away from him. He walked to the den, the room that Voldermort seemed to enjoy the best of all the rooms in the house. Severus knocked gently on the door. The old man was down the hall glaring at him. Snape gave him a hard dirty look, the man quelled under the look and scuttled off to another part of the room.

"Come in." A low cruel voice said. He did wonder briefly if his master had any other sounding voice but figured he didn't.

Snape entered the room. "I am most sorry to intrude, unannounced my Lord, but I bear important information, that regards you personally." He said without hesitation.

He had discovered that the Dark Lord seemed to be more willing to listen if you did not hesitate or seemed wishy washy.

"Important information, that regards me personally?" The tone of his voice was evidently surprised by this announcement.

It was the first time Snape had heard surprise in his master's voice. "Yes I had been following Sybil Trelawney and have found that she is a fraud, she has not natural talent as a Seer, but as she was speaking with Dumbledore, she did make a real prediction, with regard to you." He was glad to note that he had surprised their master.

At this time Voldermort turned to look at him, his eyes arched in curiosity.

"A, real one? Not a fake one, to impress Dumbledore?"

"No my Lord, Dumbledore was ready to leave, when she made the prediction. I was at the door listening to her. I had not the chance though to hear the rest when the barman found me and threw me from the building"

"What was said?" Voldermort was now very intrigued and wanted to know what was so important that it concerned him and how did it concern him.

"She said. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…" Snape repeated what he had heard from Trelawney.

Lord Voldermort looked at him, his eyes even wider then a moment before. "So there is a child that will be born at the end of July that will have the powers to vanquish me?" he was sure nothing could ever vanquish him he was too strong and too powerful and he knew that his being a descendant of Salazar Slytherin made him even more privileged then most wizards.

"So it seems my Lord." Snape bowed his head. He hoped his master would not turn angry from this news and takes it out on him, he knew that little things could easily set him off and he really didn't want to die for bringing about unpleasant news.

"So what witches are pregnant at this time and will be having a child soon?" Voldermort asked curiously. He never kept up with family details it was a bore to him to hear anything about babies being born they were very troublesome things full of goo that oozed. "That have defied be three times even?" He mused trying to think of ones he had turn him down for something or tried to defeat him only to run away scared.

Snape at that moment looked a bit alarmed, he knew of two witches that were pregnant and were expecting babies at the end of July, Lily and Alice. He could never tell him about Lily though, that would put her in his line of sight for being killed. That was one thing he could never let happen.

Before Snape had a chance to say anything Voldermort spoke up again.

"I shall find out, thank you Severus; you have done very well indeed." Voldermort gave a wave of his hand dismissing Severus.

Snape left quickly for the door and the outside of the house. Severus told himself over and over, that it would be fine and that Lily need not worry. He would somehow protect her.

What Snape had not known was the small man who looked like another one was Peter Pettigrew. He had been using Polyjuice potion while he was at the house to keep himself disguised from the others. The original old man had out lived his usefulness to Voldermort and was removed from his services. Permanently.

Peter had of course gone to the Dark Lord as soon as Snape had left, to see if he could be of assistance to him. He also hoped to be privy to private things.

Voldermort smiled wickedly at him.

"Wormtail, I want you to tell me, whom do you know at the Ministry who is expecting any children to be born in July? Who have defied me thrice?"

"Thrice my lord?" Peter mumbled softly looking up at the older man with fear in his eyes.

"Three times Peter, three times, you simpleton." Voldermort growled wondering why so many of his followers had to be such dunderheads.

Peter looked surprised by this, and then told him truthfully. "There is Lily Potter, she is a Muggle born she is married to James Potter a pure blood and then there is Alice Longbottom, she is a pureblood master and she is married to Frank Longbottom he too is a pure blood."

"Thank you Wormtail, you're dismissed." Voldermort sat down to mull it over and decide the best course of action. July was of course next month and he would need to know all he could about these two, women. He grinned remembering the red hair woman she was spirited and very beautiful. He had asked her to join him but she refused out right both times. The other woman was very pretty as well with short brown hair and a round happy face. She seemed too sweet but she showed a lot of mettle when she told him she would join when he would be able stick his head up his ass. He had laughed at the outrage from his followers and she had her husband quickly vanished from their place in the streets. He really did want them both they were talented women with talented husbands all of them smart; they would have been valuable to him if he could have just turn them to his cause. It was to him a pity they had to stay with Dumbledore but that was life after all they were short sighted.

The month of July had arrived and Lily was no longer working at the Ministry. She was on leave. Lily was very glad to not have to make the trip to the Ministry, the Floo powder was completely out of the question and when she disapperated, it was too hard on her middle section. She had driven her car to work, but her growing stomach had made climbing out of the car an unbearable pain. She was glad though for James help in helping her to stand up from the car. She was also grateful for his willingness to learn to drive so he could get behind the wheel and let her relax.

Lily had heard the good news from the Longbottom's Alice had a baby boy on the twenty seventh. She was told of his weight, height and the name Neville Frank Longbottom.

Lily told her by owl she couldn't wait to see their son. Lily watched the owl fly off and was wishing she were in delivering her own son; he seemed in no hurry to come out and greet the world.

Lily was unable to go and visit with Severus, James had been taking the car to work and she was not feeling up to going out on her own anyway.

It was four days later, when Lily stood up from a kneeling position to retrieve some skillets from the cupboard, when her water broke on her way up. Lily gasped out in surprise, bringing instant attention from James who jumped up to see what the matter was.

"My water broke?" Lily said to him in happy wonderment.

James looked to see a puddle of liquid at her feet. "Wow." Was all he could manage at this time? James quickly helped Lily to the car while waving his wand at her bag that they had ready by the door. James had sent his Patronus out to inform madam Pomfrey and the other teachers at Hogwarts. James was smiling like a cat that got the canary as he drove as fast as he dared to St. Mungo's. The two parked and walked to the old looking building with a storefront that looked very much out of date.

Lily was not sure she had complete confidence in the place but James had less confidence in a Muggle hospital. Lily was glad that Madam Pomfrey was going to come and deliver their child for them; the arrangements had been made a few months earlier.

Lily was lying in a bed trying to breathe through the pain when Madam Pomfrey had shown up, beaming at them both. She had wanted to shoo James from the room, saying it was improper but neither would hear of it.

"We brought in this new life together; we'll see this through to the end together." Lily whispered to James.

"Yes." James breathed very pleased. Pomfrey sighed and let it be checking on her to see how far along she was.

Lily was ready to rip James hands off as the contractions made her feel as though her middle section was being saw in half. Lily felt like screaming and crying but bit her tongue.

"One more big push Lily, your nearly there." Madam Pomfrey said to her. James beamed at her as he snuck some looks.

After another push that seemed to be trying to zap the last of her strength they heard the baby's cries.

"Ooh a boy a beautiful boy." Madam Pomfrey cried with happiness. Madam Pomfrey laid the naked little boy on Lily's stomach, where Lily snuggled him close to her as madam Pomfrey cleaned her up and fix the ripping and of course cut the cord.

After they snuggled their small baby boy for several moments, madam Pomfrey took him from Lily's arms to clean him up and wrapped him tightly in a blanket with a little wool hat on his head with a full head of black hair just like James. She placed the baby back in her arms where she held him tears of joy slipping down her cheeks

"He's so beautiful." Lily whisper, James completely agreed with her. He was thrilled when she placed their son in his arms to hold for the first time.

It was later that day when their parents had shown up with their presents and eagerness to meet the new grandson. Sirius had shown up not long after that to walk into the room to see and hear James.

James was holding the baby in the rocking chair rocking gently and singing to him softly.

"I hope the kid doesn't become tone deaf from that." Sirius smirked at James.

James laughed with him. "Come on in, and see your godson." James told him with a smile.

Sirius looked taken aback, "My what?" Sirius asked surprised standing by the door.

"I hope you don't mind Padfoot, we've talked about it and would like for you to be the god father to little Harry James Potter."

It was James was quite sure the first time that Sirius had ever been speechless. "James I don't know what to say." Sirius finally managed to say forgetting even to use his nickname.

"Say yes, you dummy." Lily muttered from her bed, rolling over to look at him sleepy eyed.

Sirius laughed. "Yes you dummy." he walked over to James clapping him on the shoulder. "Can I?" Sirius asked with his hands out.

"Of course you can." James placed the baby in his arms.

He smiled down at him. "Poor kid he looks like you." Sirius teased him.

James laughed. "So true, the lucky kid will end up with the hottest girls in school."

The both laughed uproariously until the baby started to protest the loudness.

"Here ya go Lily." Sirius handed Harry back who snuggled in close to her.

Lily giggled softly at them as she started to nurse Harry. Sirius looked bugged eyed for a moment then shrugged his shoulder, neither of them seemed to mind so why should he.

The two men talked for a while when the door open and Remus walked inside.

"Hey I hear there's a new Potter in here." Remus smiled as he walked over to the three adult. He had a stuff wolf in one hand and flowers in his other hand. Lupin clapped James on the back giving him a one arm hug and then giving Lily a hug and kiss on her forehead. "So how are you feeling little mommy?" Remus asked.

"Tired, but great," Lily grinned up at him, taking his hand and giving his hand a squeeze. She held the flowers in the other hand. James was given the wolf

"Wow look at him, he is so adorable, even if he does look like his dad." Remus smirked at James who chuckled. "Poor kids not gonna live that down." he told them amid laughter.

"We named him Harry James Potter." James informed him. "He was named after my dad and me."

Remus nodded at him, "A great name, for a great wizard."

The three talked eagerly about what was going on with the Order and the Auror office.

Lily slept while they talked and James rocked his small son.

It was several hours later that they had finally left with good wishes to the new family. James was beside himself with happiness.

Lily was extremely happy to see McGonagall, Sprout and Dumbledore show up to meet the new baby wizard.

They talked for a long time and after the two Professors left them Dumbledore took James aside.

"We might have some problems." Dumbledore told him. He explained the situation and that they should take extra precautions before heading home and they should move them out as quickly as possible.

James looked concerned and then smiled at Dumbledore. "Thanks for telling me, I'll make sure to keep the place safe for when we go home tomorrow. And also find a new place for us to live."

James had gone home that night and immediately set up some spells of protections and to make sure that when the two most important people to him came home they would without a doubt be very safe. James slept worrisome about his lovely wife and new son Harry.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

It had been five months since Harry was born. The young parents enjoyed walking out around the little town to show off their new son.

Another man was very busy and had been wondering about Lily and her new baby constantly. He had not been able to see her and worried endlessly about her. He had of course been turned down for the teaching job as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor he was not surprised though. Snape was of course busy working for Voldermort and was hoping that at some time he would be able to see Lily soon. What he was not expecting was the announcement about Lord Voldermort's plan.

"Severus, I have a job for you. I am going to need to know all I can about the child belonging to Lily Potter and information on her!" he told her smiling pleased that his best spy would be taking this job for him.

Snape looked at him in surprise, "Information on her?"

"Yes, if I am to put a stop to this prophecy I must take care of the child and his parents, before he is able to grow old enough to be a problem to me. I shall put an end to the life of the child and his parents." He enjoyed the idea of seeing the life go out of their eyes for turning him down.

Snape felt as though the blood in his veins had turned to ice. He couldn't breathe properly.

"They have as you know, stopped my plans three times so far, and are a part of the Order of the Phoenix. I shall need to know where they live." Voldermort looked at Snape a spy for him that was as valuable as any and more so then others. He was mystified by the way Snape was looking at him.

"Is there a problem, with your orders?"

"No my Lord, I …." Snape closed his eyes for a moment, "If I may ask a favor?" Severus knew he was taking a big risk here.

Voldermort looked at him speculatively. "Proceed Severus." The Dark Lord finally said as he watched him warily. It was rare that any of his followers asked favors of him beyond Bellatrix who was also asking to learn new things and to torture wizards for him. He admired that in her she was very blood thirsty.

"The woman, Lily I have a….. a personal interest in her." Snape gulped and went on. "She has been a…. pleasant…. diversion at times. If possible, could you spare her life? I am not at all concern for her husband and child, they you can kill, but please, spare the woman?" Severus didn't want him to see any emotions in him for Lily, it could all go horribly wrong.

"The Mudblood is a diversion for you?" Voldermort seemed to find this amusing.

"Yes My Lord." Snape said quickly.

"If I am able, I shall spare her life for you, since you have been a very faithful and accomplished spy for me." He told her amused that he was with a married woman which to him enforced his idea that love did not exists.

Snape felt as though he might be able to breathe properly now. He just wanted to have her safe that was all that mattered to him.

"Although, if I am not able to spare her life. I will not hesitate; to kill her." The icy coldness in his voice left Snape shaking with fear.

"I… understand My Lord." Severus said softly the feeling as though he could no longer breathe returned and a thousand arrows had now pierced his heart. Kill my Lily, oh please no. he thought desperately.

"I would not worry too much Severus; there are much better women out there of purer stock and more worthy of your time and interest." Voldermort informed him coldly.

"Yes My Lord. You are correct on that." Snape replied. Other women out there, there is no other women I could ever love. How could he even suggest I look for some other woman, I only want will always want my Lily, my little Muggle girl. I could never love another woman, never.

Snape thought bitterly about the words tossed at him so coldly by the man he was supposed to support and worship in all things, the man who was planning on killing his beloved Lily.

"You are dismissed; remember I want to know where they are!" Voldermort told him the lack of emotions in his voice left Snape feeling as though he was talking to a monster, not a man.

"Yes My Lord." Snape left quickly his heart beating as though it would beat its way out of his chest.

Snape went home to think about the situation. He was not sure how he could keep his vow to Lily to keep her safe, from Voldermort. He knew it was not his dying that worried him; it was Lily's dying that was scaring the, life out of him. Snape gritted his teeth in frustrations. How was he to let Lily know to go into hiding? Would the Order of the Phoenix be able to hide her well enough?

Severus felt as though a tidal wave had suddenly hit him as he knew who to ask to keep Lily safe.

Snape sent his only owl to Dumbledore immediately to ask him to please meet with him.

Dumbledore, I request a meeting

with you, it's very urgent.

Severus Snape.

Severus waited in what felt as though it was going to take forever to hear from Dumbledore. He paced back and forth in his small living room, waiting in agony, wondering if Lily was safe. The time was dragging on as though he was caught in a nightmare he could not wake up from. His Lily, his most precious Lily, the only thing in this world that he loved, that he couldn't live without, was his little Muggle girl Lily.

Time was he noted deliberately slowing down to torment him for his mistakes.

An hour later an owl had arrived at the chimney to swoop in and drop a rolled up parchment on his head. Snape grabbed it eagerly and almost ripped it in two trying to open it and read the answer.

Meet me at the top of Stout hill.

This night at ten o'clock pm.

A. Dumbledore.

Snape sigh an air of relief; he would somehow make sure Lily was safe. Severus left immediately dissaperated to the top of Stout hill.

Snape waited for a long time, he knew he was early but he didn't want to be found out there. The minutes dragged on as Severus looked around the hill, feeling very scared and worried about what would happen when Dumbledore showed up here. Dumbledore knew that Snape had heard part of the Prophecy; could he be on the way to kill Snape for betraying Lily? The wind howled over the hill as he stood there seeing the dead looking trees with only a few leaves left on them.

Severus looked around when he saw a blinding silver light coming at him. Snape felt as though he was soon to die as he fell to his knees, letting his wand go. He hoped that releasing his wand would be telling enough for his former headmaster that he meant no harm to anyone and wanted none for himself.

"Don't kill me!" Snape called to the light knowing who was behind it. He did not want to die at least not until he begged Dumbledore to protect Lily, and then he would gladly forfeit his life for her safety.

"That was not my intention."

Snape heard Dumbledore's words and took hope that he would at least listen to him. After that he did not care what happen to him, his only concern was Lily.

"Well Severus? What message does Lord Voldermort have for me?"

Snape realized Dumbledore thought he was there on orders by the Dark Lord.

"No — no message — I'm here on my own account!"

Snape was wringing his hands together nervously; he was sure Dumbledore would strike him down for his actions and not listen to his plea for Lily.

"I — I come with a warning – no, a request — please—"

Snape didn't see him give his wand a small flick, but knew he had as quiet had descended on them both.

"What request could a Death Eater make of me?"

Severus felt sick at heart, to know that Dumbledore knew for sure he was a Death Eater his shame was complete.

"The— prophecy…. The prediction…Trelawney…"

Snape felt as though he'd never forgive himself for telling the Dark Lord about the Prophecy. Why, did I tell why? The words were agony in Snape's mind.

"Ah, yes." Dumbledore sounded as though he knew that Severus would have gone and told all. This made Snape feel even sicker. "How much did you relay to Lord Voldermort?"

"Everything —everything I heard!" Snape told him feeling even more miserable by the seconds. "That is why — it is for that reason — he thinks it means Lily Evans!" Severus felt his heart split in two as he thought of Lily being killed.

"The prophecy did not refer to a woman. It spoke of a boy born at the end of July—"

Snape wanted to yell curse and scream his throat raw in agony at his words.

"You know what I mean! He thinks it means her son, he is going to hunt her down — kill them all—"

"If she means so much to you," Dumbledore said coldly. "Surely Lord Voldermort will spare her? Could you not ask for mercy for the mother in exchange for the son?"

"I have — I have asked him—" he told him honestly figuring he had to be completely honest with the man to earn his help.

The next words from Dumbledore felt like cold fire on his soul.

"You disgust me," Dumbledore said in deep disgust,

Snape felt as though he was having the worse curse practice on him causing him pain beyond anything he could possibly imagine.

"You do not care, then about the deaths of her husband and child? They can die as long as you have what you want?"

Snape said nothing as he thought; I don't care if her son lives as long as she lives. I can't let her die, not my Lily never. But he knew one thing he would prefer they all lived then see Lily die.

Snape looked up at Dumbledore hoping to see something in his blue eyes besides loathing for him. He saw nothing else there; he knew he had fallen as far as a man could fall, when Dumbledore could see no good in him.

Severus remembered his words and thoughts so long ago, anything to make Lily happy was better than her dead and gone from his life, even if it meant she was married to another man. Severus knew then what he had to do to save the woman he loved, he would gladly save them all if it meant Lily was safe and happy.

"Hide them all, then." Snape croaked. "Keep her—them— safe. Please!" Snape begged the one man he knew who could help his precious Lily.

"And what will you give me in return Severus?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"In—in return?" Snape was puzzled at the thought Does he want my own death in return? I'll gladly give it to him, if it meant Lily was safe. Severus continued to think about Dumbledore's words and his love for Lily. I'll do anything at all, if it means her safety anything.

"Anything," Snape said with conviction.

"Come Severus let us go to my office in Hogwarts, where it shall be more protected against others who might try to spy upon the spy." Dumbledore told him gently. Severus stood up feeling as though there may be a; chance, a redemption, for him.

The two were soon in the circular office. Snape was sitting in the chair closest to Fawkes. It had always been the seat he prefers when he was a boy at school here.

"You had applied for a teaching position here." Dumbledore said without preamble.

Snape was startled by the start of Dumbledore's conversation. "Yes, I had hoped to teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts." Severus told him feeling miserable. Once more the job was filled by another who he figured was less than worthy to teach it properly.

"You do know that I could not give you that position, at least not for a while. You see that position is not one that has seen a long-term teacher. I know though that you are proficient at potions and I am in need of a new potion teacher. It seems Professor Slughorn is ready for retirement."

Snape looked up at him, "Potions?" Severus thought back to his time in school here and how much Lily had loved potions. It was her love of the subject that had driven him into learning more about potions and to excel in it with her.

"But before we agree on this position, I need you to promise that you shall spy on Voldermort for me, and allow him to believe you are spying on me for him." Dumbledore grinned brightly the twinkle of happiness back in his blue eyes.

Snape looked up stunned. "You want me to spy for you?" he was not sure he was hearing this right.

"Yes, I need to have someone I can trust to report to me his doings, without getting caught and killed by him. I know you are a very accomplished Occlumens. You would be able to give him what seems like important information that he will believe to be helping him, when it is not doing as much as he believes it is." Dumbledore told him honestly seeing the young man redemption at hand.

"But how can you trust me, I know others will not believe me to be on your side. They will know I am a … Death Eater… I will have a hard time convincing people that I am not on the Dark Lords side." Severus told him feeling sick at the idea of his former teachers hating him.

"Yes you shall have a hard time of it, I am sorry. But this is necessary to keep, not only Lily Potter safe, but also many others. As for how I know I can trust you, is your ability to love. It is this love for Lily that has brought you here to me tonight. As long as I know you can love, I can and will have complete faith in you." Dumbledore told him honestly since he knew love would be what brings down the Dark Lord.

Snape looked as though he was going to cry, at this. Dumbledore made it sound so simple but also so… right. He did love; he had loved Lily since he was a child and would never stop loving her.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore, I shall not let you down. I shall be a spy for you and remain loyal to you as long as I draw breath into my lungs and beyond that." Snape told him sincerely.

Dumbledore nodded a sincere twinkle in his eyes.

"I shall, go to the Wizigmenot and inform them of your change of loyalties so they do not hunt for you anymore." Dumbledore reassured him.

"They are hunting for me?" he had not realized this.

Severus did not relish the idea of going to Azkaban, the dementors would drive him insane and he would gladly accept death at their hands to end the torment. The words came back to him, the words Lily had said, I will not be spying on you anymore. I was scolded for being too soft on you. I was supposed to turn you in to the Ministry. Lily had put her job on the line to save him, from Azkaban, the place he told her as a child only bad wizards would go there, she was too... wonderful. He had lost his nerve then to tell her that last word, now he'd give anything to tell her all that was in his heart.

"Oh my yes, it is well known that you are part of the Death Eaters inner circle. How I know is of no concern to you. But I will be pleased to have you back with us. I dare say Lily will be very glad to hear of this."

Snape smiled lopsidedly at him. The words from Lily so long ago were coming back more clearly. Please Sev, Please try and get out of it, please leave it. I'll have something so great to tell you when you do; we'll celebrate all night long.

Snape smiled grimly, he was now hoping to find out what the great thing was that they would celebrate all night long. Severus knew though that until she was safe and the Dark Lord was no longer able to threaten her life, he would have to regrettably stay away from her side. Snape felt his heart constrict at the idea of keeping his distance from the only woman he loved.

"Now it might be best if you live here at least most of the time, it shall help keep you safe from others, who may not believe as I do that you have reformed." Dumbledore told him pleasantly. He was happy to see the young man turn away from the darkness.

Severus nodded his head he did prefer it here. "I shall have to inform the Dark Lord that I am now a teacher here. He had asked me to get the job here."

Snape wanted to be completely honest now. He knew his Lily would be safe and stay alive; the dream from his teen years would not come true.

"I had figured that out, when you applied for the position here." Dumbledore smiled politely a hint of humor in his voice. "You may want to show a more preferential treatment to the Slytherins, so that they do not report you to their parents, who are Death Eaters and know you as one of them." Dumbledore looked sadly at him. "If you are to kind to the children of other houses, it may not go over well with the Death Eaters and Lord Voldermort. I shall be glad to have you as the head of Slytherin house, if you would like the added responsibilities?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"I shall be very glad for it, thank you Professor Dumbledore." Snape gave a curt nod of his head.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, Severus." Dumbledore smiled kindly at him.

Snape did he realize feel very welcome back to the school he had loved so well. The place; where he had many wonderful and painful memories of Lily Evans. The one place that truly felt


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

It had now been a few days since Snape had returned to the side of good and Dumbledore had talked to him about what false information on the Potters he could give to him when he reported in and to inform Voldermort that he was now working for him so would have an easier time learning where they were hiding.

Snape agreed readily with this. Neither had known that a few Death Eaters were also out there trying to learn the where about of the Potters by any means possible. Most of them believed torture was the best way to get the information from others and happily used it against any they found.

Lily and James were feeling rather good about things, as they walked down the street with Harry in the stroller, talking happily, when a voice came yelling out to them from down the street. The young couple turned to see Sirius running flat out toward them, he was looking positively frightened.

"Ah man; thank Merlin I found you two." Sirius gasped for air, as he stood with a hand on James shoulder.

"Padfoot, what's wrong?" James asked concern in his voice as he looked at his best mate and the fear that was evident in his eyes, something that James never saw there.

"It's your parents, James, the …. Death Mark….." Sirius told him feeling horrible.

James paled at these words; the Death Mark only meant one thing.

"Padfoot, please get Lily and Harry home, I'm going there now." James told them.

Lily looked horrified.

"James…." she spoke so softly with it filled with pain and fear.

"Please Lily, I'll be fine, go home and stay there, be safe for me, you and Harry I can't let you two come to harm." James kissed her urgently then Harry while pulling out his wand before turning on the spot to leave with a quick pop.

"Come on, Lily, James would kill me if anything happened to you and Harry." Sirius had his wand out as he looked around the street, to see if there was anyone around that was taking a special interest in them. Sirius saw no one, he felt a tiny bit better as he turned her to their home. Lily was now crying softly, she had loved her in-laws. Sirius knew how she felt; he too had loved the Potters. They were his true family. The two walked quickly down the street to their small cottage. Lily unlocked the door, as Sirius walked inside to look around.

"It should be safe; James had put on many charms before letting us return home." Lily told him softly the tears still slipping down her cheeks. She sat in a chair holding a small Harry who immediately made gurgling noises as he watched his mother with her eyes.

Sirius sat down on a chair close to them. Neither spoke as they waited for hours to have James return. Lily continued to look at the door, waiting for it to open, to see James walk in safely. Lily thought that nothing could be so horrible or last so long.

Harry was asleep in her arms, now having eaten and played with Sirius on the floor, who looked as though he was trying for some normality. The door clicked open and Lily leaped up from the couch, disturbing her son as she and Sirius ran to the door to see James walking in looking ashen and as though he aged a hundred years in the time he was gone.

Lily wrapped her arms around his neck. Sirius took a hold of Harry for her.

"James, please say it isn't so." Lily begged as she felt her tears return.

"I can't believe it either Lily, they were both… just like that…" James cried on her shoulder holding her like a lifeline.

Sirius turned away from them, hiding his tears and grief.

It was several minutes before James was able to pull him self-together enough to speak with them. The three sat back down with Sirius continuing to hold Harry on his lap. the baby look up at him with a sparkle of mischief, Sirius secretly loved it. It reminded him of James and Lily so much it hurt.

"I met with the Magical Law Enforcement, they were already there. No one saw anything. But the Death Mark was still there just not as dark as it had been. They weren't sure if they just killed them out right, or to try to get information out of them first. Then kill them." He sucked in a deep breath feeling a large hole had settle in where his heart was.

"They believe the latter though, but no one was telling me anything about why or what information they wanted. I doubt they even knew." James told them glumly.

Lily leaned against James holding him tightly. "I am so sorry James; I can't believe this had happen." She did not want to let go of her husband at this time.

James snuggled her up close to him as the two just felt closer together needing the closeness and love they have for each other.

James had made arrangements for his parent's funeral a very small quiet one that only a very few would be invited to attend, and the decision to sell his family home. If the Death Eaters knew of his parents' home then their where about would make it even easier for Lord Voldermort to find them all. He did not want to make it any easier for them.

It was unfortunately five days after the funeral when an urgent knocking came at their door. Remus stood there, he had been asked to check in on Lily's parents to make sure they were ok, since James would not permit her to leave the home. He had said quite vociferously that her and Harry's safety was his first priority and that Remus or Sirius could check on them for her.

Lily stepped back from the door looking fearfully at the pale face of her dear friend.

"Lily, I'm…. sorry…." Remus cried as the tears came to his eyes he pulled Lily into a hug as she cried out in pain.

"No please no Remus; say it isn't true." Lily sobbed against him. James had come; running back from the bedroom to see what was wrong; he knew instantly when he saw Lupin holding his crying wife in his arms.

"When?" James said in a strangled voice, placing his hand on Lily's back.

"Just now, I had barely arrived when the Dark Mark appeared into the air; I saw them in the house, all hooded with masks. I came here straight away after sending a Patronus to the Magical Law Enforcement."

Lily stepped back looking determined. "I have to go, I have to see Tuney." Lily looked at her husband. "Don't try to stop me, stay here with Harry, she's my sister, I have to make sure she gets to safety and… please James just stay here." Lily cried as she turned on the spot with a pop. Lily appeared in their neighbor's yard, she looked to see if she could see any signs of Death Eaters, she saw none, just the Magical Law Enforcement that had shown up. Lily gulped as she quickly walked over to them.

"Hello, I'm …" Lily started to say; now not sure she should tell them who she was without finding out, which they were.

"It's ok Potter, I know them." A growling voice came up behind them.

"A little slower then you normally are Potter; you usually think things through faster than this." Moody looked at her sternly. "Don't let me catch you forgetting the simple rules again."

Lily nodded her head, not in a mood to argue or tell Moody a lecture was not what she needed now.

"Are they really?" Lily whispered.

Moody looked at her sadly or what passed for sadness on his scared old face a fresh piece of his nose gone, she had noticed.

"I'm sorry Lily; we are taking care of their bodies' now."

"What about my… sister?" she hoped her sister was not visiting their parents since that would mean her baby boy would also be dead.

Moody looked at her, his eyes saying nothing to her. "She is fine, we had already notified her, and she is one the way here with someone from the Order."

Lily felt some relief she trusted everyone in the Order. Lily could not wait to see her sister; it had been so long since she had seen her. Lily had sent a few letters by snail mail to her sister telling her about her son, but she never heard any replies back from her. She had heard from her parents that Petunia had a baby boy a month older then Harry. She hoped one day for them to meet and their sons to be friends.

When Petunia had arrived the Magical Law Enforcement had moved back to give the two sisters a chance to grieve together in privacy. They had not expected to see and hear Petunia start to scream at Lily. Moody had quickly put a silencing charm bubble around him and the others so that no one would hear them.

"How dare you come here, you freak!" Petunia had screamed, loudly.

"Tuney, please it's hurting me just as much; we're family we need to stay together." Lily pleaded with her trying to get her to see reason.

"Family I think not, because of you and those freaks you hang with my parents are dead, dead and it's all your fault!" Petunia screams were so loud, that people were peeking out nervously from behind their curtains.

"Tuney, their; my parents as well, do you even think for a moment, I wanted to see them killed?" Lily was horrified that her sister was blaming her for their parent's deaths.

"Oh yeah sure, they are when they are useful, but I've seen the freaks with you, that Snape, Oh I bet he did it himself, or that freak you married. Did he come do it with him?" Petunia snarled in her face.

"Sev, would never hurt them and neither would James, they loved them!" Lily cried at the injustice of it all.

"Then who would kill them if not those two freaks of yours?" Petunia snarled angrily. "No one I know would resort to that, you're the bad egg in the family, and you're the one who brought crime here. Or did you help them kill my parents?" Petunia said in a cold harsh voice. Lily stepped back as though slapped.

"Tuney, you know I would never harm mum and dad, how could you even say that!"

She didn't care what her sister said her grief was blinding her to the truth.

"Then who did kill them, I know you know who it is!"

Lily looked stricken, she did know. "It was an evil wizard who calls himself… Lord… V..V..Voldermort."

Petunia looked at her with dead hate filled eyes. "I knew it; it is all your fault." Petunia sneered at her. "Don't bother to come to their funeral you're not invited to it. I'll take care of everything here, just leave and never show your face to me again."

"Tuney please…" Lily wanted her to see that it wasn't her fault. That she'd have done anything to keep their parents safe and alive.

"Get away from me; I am no longer your sister." Petunia turned and walked off with one final parting word. "I shall clear out the house as soon as those freaks are gone. Don't bother getting anything, I'm tossing it all!"

Lily sobbed harder than ever. She turned on the spot dissaperting quickly away.

Snape had gone home for a few things when he had looked automatically in the direction of Lily's parents' home. The blood drained from his face his hand shook with shock and fear. The Dark Mark was over the house, the mark that meant they had made a killing.

He had disapperated to the house immediately to see his beloved Lily. She was in the front yard with her older sister, Petunia who was angry beyond measure.

Severus was watching the two of them he had heard all of it, the woman he loved berated by the only blood family she had left and all because she was a witch. Snape felt horrible he wanted to run over to her. To hold her tight in his arms and sooth her pain but he dared not though. The Aurors and Magical Law Enforcement squad there would swarm all over him even with Dumbledore's reassurance that he was now on their side.

Severus felt his soul and heart breaking in two, as Lily cried how Sev and James would never harm their parents. Snape felt like grim, his Lily was still defending him, when he felt he did not deserve her loyalty anymore.

Severus watched as Lily left in tears, leaving her sister alone and angry. Snape took the chance to appear in the living room before they all came back in. He knew Petunia who hated the record player and records so much they would be tossed out in the garbage instead of giving it to Lily. Snape wanted to get it and keep it safe for her, when she was no longer in danger he would give it back to her and they could sing together. Just like old times, when they had sung for hours together in her room and the living room.

Severus picked it up tenderly in his arms with all her records, and then left as he heard voices shouting outside again, it sounded as though Petunia was angry with the Magical Law Enforcement. Snape didn't want to hear it; he did not want to be caught here. Severus was soon in front of his home, quickly taking the record player and albums into his bedroom, he would keep them safe there.

Farther away than Snape liked, the woman he loved and adored was back at her own home.

Lily had arrived home in tears, flinging her arms around James neck crying uncontrollably.

James pulled her into the house sitting on the couch just holding her and soothing her pain with small noises of comfort and love.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77. Trust betrayed.

Lily had gone back with James to her parents' home a few days after their deaths, to retrieve a few things. She had found upon entering that the record player and records were now gone. Lily felt sick at heart, she was sure her sister made good on her threat and had gotten rid of her things. Lily had walked upstairs with James to her parents' bedroom; it was of course as empty as the rest of the house. Lily walked over to a section of the wooden floor where the wood looked as though it had been scratched up by a heavy object. Lily used her wand to open the piece of floorboard up, inside was a large shoebox. Lily smiled relieved to see it was still safely hidden there. Lily pulled it out to look inside to see that it was still filled with letters and many pictures of her son Severus Evans.

Lily stood to see her husband holding her other son. Lily smiled at them both in the hopes that one day she would be able to tell her son all about his older brother.

They both left, neither having a desire to stay in a home that seemed to be crying in pain.

It had now been several months since the deaths of their parents; Lily was feeling horrible still, but with James loving support and her son she was making it through. Lily was looking forward to celebrating Harry's first birthday; it was coming up soon just a few months away now.

The two young adults were cuddle up on their couch sleeping. Harry was sleeping soundly in his crib.

A knock on the door alerted them both quickly as they jumped up looking around the place to make sure no one had entered who should not have.

"Go to Harry, I'll get the door." James told Lily she ran to the bedroom where Harry was still sleeping soundly.

Lily could hear James at the door.

"Hello?" James said softly.

"Hello James, this is Albus Dumbledore." A pleasant voice said to him.

"Really and you like what….. Candy?" James asked suspiciously, he knew that Dumbledore had told him and Lily what to ask and never to let anyone in who did not give that specific answer.

"Lemon drops, a Muggle sweets." Dumbledore's prompt answer came.

James unlocked the door allowing Dumbledore inside.

"Hello Professor, sorry to make you wait but you can never be too sure these days." James said.

"At lass it is a shame, but we all must be very careful." Dumbledore looked at him over his half-moon spectacles.

"I am afraid; we shall have to find better housing for the two of you."

"What? Why what's wrong with it here?" James asked as he walked over to the couch. James waved for Dumbledore to sit down.

"On the whole this is a fine place, on the other hand you two are in grave danger here." Dumbledore said softly. "It seems that Voldermort has gotten information on where you two are now, and since as you know he is hunting for you three, it is best to get you to a new home."

James looked sick with the thought. "I can't believe this, we'll move but where?"

"I happen to know of a very nice home in Godric Hallow that is available to buy." Dumbledore told him kindly knowing the place well himself.

Dumbledore had already talked about Voldermort hunting for them, but so far it had seemed they were safe where they were. Now he had information the traitor friend of theirs had given Voldermort the information on where they were living now.

James groaned to himself, they had continued to say it was a friend of theirs that was the traitor, but James could not believe it, his friends would die first before betraying them.

The move was done very quickly and in complete secret. Lily and James now found themselves in a very nice spacious house out in Godric Hallow Crookshanks loved the more open place. They were very happy to meet Batilda Bagshots, an odd but very interesting neighbor and a friend of Dumbledore's.

They unfortunately had to stay in the home, until they knew for sure it was safe to leave. James when it was possible would leave to get them food, and other necessities. Lily didn't mind staying home with Harry, she wanted him to be safe and out in the country they felt very safe here. No one they knew was told where they were, except Sirius, James insisted on telling him, saying that Sirius would die first before turning on him. Lily believed him too, Sirius was not such a coward.

Lily was very pleased to see the new birthday present from Sirius for Harry first birthday a small toy broomstick. Harry had taken to it right away flying from room to room, his little toes gliding over the carpet. James was laughing and running quickly behind Harry on his toy broomstick as he laughed happily flying away from him, looking over his little shoulders to make sure his daddy was still following him. Lily was not sure who was enjoying it more, James or Harry.

Lily had taken several pictures of the two of them having fun playing. She wanted to send some pictures' to Sirius so he could see what a hit his present was.

Lily also included a picture of the three of them laughing and waving to Sirius. Lily had used the owl to deliver it; she hoped that the owl would be fine, as he flew away.

They were surprised one day when Dumbledore had shown up to visit them. He was looking very grave, which they knew was not a good thing.

"Lord Voldermort it seems is able to attain information that he should not have otherwise. I want to use a charm on the house that involves a Secret Keeper.

James nodded he knew about that charm. Lily looked puzzled.

"It is my dear, a charm that is placed in a person so they hold the secret within them, and unless they tell someone about it, the person seeking them will never find them, even if they are looking right at them."

Lily looked impressed by this charm, she had not heard of it and wondered briefly how she had missed it in school, or her Auror training. It seemed an extremely important charm.

"We can use Sirius, he would be glad to do it for us." James told him promptly.

Dumbledore looked even more worried.

"I shall be more then glad to be your Secret Keeper James." Dumbledore said softly. "As you know I have it on very good authority that it is a close friend of yours who is betraying us all."

"I know that, but I know Sirius would die before he would ever betray us; he is he most loyal man I know. I would trust him with my life and that of my wife and child."

Dumbledore nodded, looking resigned." I shall send him a letter, he can come here and the three of you can have it taken care of." Dumbledore smiled at them. "Please take care, you two."

The sadness in his voice made Lily feel very uncomfortable and very worried.

Within the hour Sirius had apperated to their front door, "Prongs." Sirius said as he knocked on the door urgently.

"Padfoot, what does your bedroom look like?" James asked the standard question.

Sirius laughed. "I have Muggle girls in bikini pictures, motorbikes poster all sorts of Gryffindor things and a picture of us Marauders all done with permanent sticking charm to irk my mum off."

James laughed; he knew that was what was in his room. He had of course helped him decorate the room after all.

James opened the door grabbing Sirius in a one-arm hug. "Good to see you mate; it's been hard not leaving here and having fun."

"Careful there buddy." Lily said menacingly.

Both guys looked very guilty at each other. "I think I said that wrong." James confided softly.

"Sure did pal, it's the couch for you tonight." Lily chuckled softly.

The two young men laughed as they walked into the living room where a nice soft comfy couch was located.

Lily brought out a platter of cookies and tea. "Padfoot, it's great to see you." Lily had set the platter down and hugged Sirius tightly.

"Please sit have some tea." Sirius sat down looking around when a small boy with black hair that did not seem to lie flat came crawling inside to pull himself up on the knee of Sirius looking up into his handsome face.

"Wow talk about a carbon copy of ya Prongs, except for those eyes." Sirius picked him up and placed him on his knee.

"So how are ya little guy; having fun keeping your daddy out of trouble?" Sirius smirked at James. "That's a couple of full time jobs there."

"So true, all he ever does is get; into trouble." Lily agreed with an affectionate look at James. He shook his head softly enjoying the good nature teasing from his wife and best mate.

"So you are willing to be our Secret Keeper right?" James asked Sirius.

"Of course mate, I'd do anything for you." He grinned pleased that his friend trusted him so completely.

James smiled at him. "I knew you would." He knew Sirius was the best friend a man could have and he wouldn't trade him for a dozen friends.

"Let's do it in the morning, that way it won't look odd since most people will be gone and around here people are always busy getting ready for Halloween, in a few days."

Sirius nodded in understanding. He was glad to be able to keep these three safe and alive that was his main priority. He just wishes Voldermort was not targeting his best mate and his wife and child; it was one thing that scared him to his marrow.

"In the meantime why don't you stay here with us?" Lily said as she smiled warmly at Padfoot. She was glad that she had become his friend and knew that he would never betray them.

"Thanks Lily." Sirius told him already planning on it but was waiting for a formal invitation even if they always told him he never needed one.

In the morning though, as they sat eating breakfast, Sirius looked very concerned at the couple. "I was thinking last night. Voldermort he knows were best mates. I was thinking he would come after me first, which doesn't bother me a good fight for my life ya know. But then I thought if we used someone else who was not as good at magic, someone Voldermort would never suspect."

"Who, you don't mean Remus, he's good at magic." Lily said looking concerned. "Besides he'd never betray us?" Lily added. She knew some thought it was Remus because of his furry condition.

"I know that I was thinking Peter, he's still at the Ministry and no one would suspect him to be the Secret Keeper. I don't mean to be hurtful but he is not a very good wizard and I can make sure he is hidden himself, no one would know about it. We never tell anyone else, not even Dumbledore, Lupin or anyone; it'll just be us four who know about it." Sirius was sure this plan was perfect for making sure they were safe.

James looked thoughtful. "I agree, it's a good plan, it'll help make sure and if they do come after you, you'd be able to protect yourself a lot better than Peter could. Plus you can hide at your mum's place they'd never find you there." James added.

Sirius looked as though the thought of his mum's home was kin to slitting James and Lily's throats himself. "You right, I can but not for long." Sirius shuddered. "Once Voldermort is gone so am I. that place is horrible."

They all finished eating breakfast and Lily took Harry into the bathroom to clean him up for the day.

Sirius quickly went to find Peter; it was later that morning when the two showed up.

Lily greeted them both at the door after she had gotten the password from Sirius.

"Padfoot, Wormtail, it's great to see you both." Lily hugged them in turn. "Please come inside."

The two men, one tall and very handsome, the other short and not so good looking but looking as though it was Christmas instead of nearing Halloween as he walked inside looking around.

"Well we should get it set up and ready." Sirius said softly.

Peter looked to see James walk over to them from the other room with Harry in his arms.

"Wow James, he's a real cute boy, he sure looks like you." Peter walked over to them. "Those eyes though are very much his mummy's eyes." Peter looked at Lily smiling happily at her.

"He sure has the best, of us both." Lily said softly.

The men smiled but said nothing else as they started to set up for the charm to be performed.

It took the better part of the day, and then it was finally done. Sirius gave James and Lily hugs good-bye. "I'll get Peter into hiding and then check in later. We'll keep that old git away from you three, no matter what." Sirius smiled at them feeling as though things were now going better. "See ya two, have fun little Harry." Sirius smiled at the small boy giving him a small kiss on his forehead.

Sirius and Peter left, Lily was feeling better now. She had written in her diary just before Sirius had returned to them, and was now feeling after seeing Peter happy to help and being hidden away with Sirius in a secret place, she felt sure everything was going fine now.

It was the end of the month and Halloween was now here. They were happily spending a quiet evening playing with Harry and eating a delicious dinner.

It was dark out now, the two talked and played with their son; he was playing on the rug with a small toy cauldron. They had not bothered to buy candy for trick or treaters' since it would look as though there was no home here for them to knock on the door asking for treats.

James was now flying Harry in his hands around the living room making airplane noises as they trotted around the room between the couch, table and chair. Once he was tired from that he sat down on the floor with his son. James then used his wand to make different color smoke rings to whirl around the air for Harry who grabbed at them laughing happily. After a while James set Harry down who was laughing happily, as he climbed into his mother's arms. Lily snuggled him up close. James had dropped his wand on the couch, not even worried about it not being in his hands or even hands reach. James lay there laughing and talking to Lily who was standing with Harry in her arms, looking lovingly at her husband.

The door burst open by its self. James jumped up looking scared as he saw a dark cloak figure at the door.

"Lily he's here, take Harry run get away, I'll hold him off." James ordered.

"James." Lily cried to him her voice strangled with fear.

"GO NOW!" James bellowed. Lily ran up the stairs fear gripping her heart.

Lily didn't want to hear it, but she did.

"Don't come any closer!" James said coldly to Voldermort.

A high pitched laughter was heard, sending chills down Lily's back as she heard him shout the killing curse, heard her beloved husband body falling to the floor, she knew she had lost him.

Lily in desperation used her wand to move the dresser drawer in front of the door. Lily held her dear son as close as possible to her body trying to shield him. The door was blasted off the hinges; the dresser flew across the room, to crash into the wall, breaking with the impact.

"Noooooooooooo." Lily yelled she placed her son into the crib with one last kiss; she would do anything to keep him alive and well. Lily turned to face the killer of her husband; Lily threw her wand to the floor hoping he would see she was unarmed.

"Please, please have mercy kill me instead, let Harry live, please, please take my life not Harry's." Lily begged for the life of her small son, willing to put her life up for his own, to allow him to grow into a man.

"Move aside you silly little girl, move." Voldermort said in a high pitch chilling voice.

"Please take my life just spare my son, please kill me now, spare Harry." Lily begged some more. She didn't think it was going to help but she hoped it would, although everything she knew about this creature was horrible and he felt no pity and caring for anyone ever.

"I said move aside." Voldermort was at the end of his rope, he wanted this done and over with and this silly girl who purposely threw her wand away was now trying to get him to change his mind with useless words, and was trying to stop him with her own life. The baby was crying loudly now, it was even more irritating. He hated to hear babies cry.

Lily looked scared as she shielded her son staring into those pitiless eyes, and she knew. If she stayed there she would die. Lily did not move; she would guard Harry with her last breath.

Lily's eyes widen as she saw it coming for her, the green light of death, then it was over.

Lily stood up from her body looking down at her useless body. James walked over to her hugging her tightly. They both looked scared at their son, who was now looking up curiously at the stranger. They closed their eyes for a moment as the killing curse was shouted and aimed for their son. They looked in time to see the curse backfire and Voldermort disappear in a thick vapor, with a terrifying scream he left the house, their son was alive with a lightening scar on his small forehead. He was scared and crying hard now. She could do nothing to comfort her boy.

"He's still alive." Lily whimpered as she looked sadly lovingly at her baby. "My beautiful Harry, he's still alive." Lily sobbed as she cuddled up to James who held her looking grim, they would not it seem be able to raise their son.

"Why did Peter betray us?" Lily whispered softly.

James had no answer, he had thought he knew his friends; it was killing him to realize he put his faith into the wrong man.

Severus had appeared in Godric Hallow, he knew which house it was, and their hiding place had been revealed. Snape saw the house; part of the roof was gone. Severus ran to the house his heart beating hard in his chest, the dream he had so many times, the one that haunted his sleep for years was replaying in his mind, over and over, Lily was dead.

Snape couldn't accept that, he had to see her save her, even if it meant facing the Dark Lord he'd save her. The door had been blasted open, Severus ran inside. He grimaced seeing James laying there dead, it did not bode well for the woman he loved.

It was not long before another man had shown up at their house; he was looking pale and shaky as he looked into the baby's room. They were surprised to see who else was coming into their home.

"It's Severus." Lily said surprised as she watched her once lover run to her body tears streaming down his face.

"NOOOOOO." Severus screamed as he flung himself to the floor, crying as he picked up Lily's dead body. "No oh please no, not my Lily no you were supposed to be safe, you were supposed to stay alive and well, even if it wasn't with me!" Snape cried holding her still warm body. "Please Li, please just wake up for me, please don't be dead, I can't lose you to death I can't…." Severus sobbed hard and in much pain he gripped her tightly. "Please Lily wake up let me tell you, I'm no longer a Death Eater, I'm on your side now, I'm part of the Order. Please Lily, I want to know the most important thing from you to tell me the thing you said we'll celebrate all night long, please Lily you can't leave me here, I can't live without you, I love you Li, I love you always I've loved you." Snape cried holding her so tight that Lily's ghost was sure she might hear her body's ribs crack.

"Sev, I am so proud of you, I knew you'd come back to us, and I want to tell you so much we have a son of our own I love you too Sev, I've always have." Lily cried after this snuggling up to James who was looking very grim. There were not to many times he felt bad for the other man but seeing him so torn up and broken made him feel it now.

Snape heard a noise and oomph as a piece of furniture was knocked over. Severus looked at the door, scared, worried that a Death Eater may have come back, to check on the death of them. "I love you, Lily I have to leave." He set her body down gently very tenderly. "I love you always." Snape cried as he turns and disappeared.

Lily watched as Hagrid came into the room, looking as always too big to fit in any room. Hagrid was crying hard as he gently and tenderly picked up the small boy and wrapped a baby blanket around his small body; the baby looked up at his furry face a small trembling smile as though unsure of this new stranger.

"Com' on little wee one, I'll take you to Dumbledore, he'll keep you safe." Hagrid said between sobs.

Lily cried her son was now leaving her, for good. James held her tightly. Neither of them spoke there wasn't anything to say at this time.


	78. Chapter 78

I know I don't say it enough but thank you for reading my fanfic. Have fun everyone.

Chapter 78. So Hard to See.

Lily and James heard noise outside; they both walked to the window and looked down to see Sirius, his large motorbike, thrown carelessly to the ground, something that Sirius never did with his bike.

They watched as they talked and Hagrid comfort Sirius, they heard then Sirius offer to take Harry, explaining he was his godfather and Hagrid saying no, he had orders from Dumbledore, to bring Harry to him. They knew Sirius would trust Dumbledore. Sirius offered his bike to Hagrid. "Take it I won't need it now." Sirius said miserably.

Hagrid had left with their son, the two wanted to know what Sirius was doing now. A small tap on James shoulder caused him to jump, out of his skin had he still been in it.

They both looked to see their parents.

"We can take you to watch Sirius; we'll show you the way."

"Mum," Lily cried as she hugged her mum.

"I'm so sorry mum, please forgive me." Lily begged.

"Darling, you have done nothing to be sorry for. I am so proud of you."

Lily cried harder.

After a few minutes the six left the house for now and were now in a small alleyway. They saw Sirius facing Peter, who had a knife and wand out behind his back.

"What is he doing?" Lily was confused, and then Peter yelled, her surprised turn to shock and anger.

"James, Lily how could you Sirius?" Peter quickly cut off his finger while yelling then flinging the wand out and cursing a large destructive hole in the ground blasting everything around them. Peter quickly turned into a rat, scurrying down into the sewer.

The couple stood in horror as they watched this happen. "Peter, he blamed Sirius, for it, he put the blame on him." Lily whimpered in despair. She clutched James arm tightly.

"He's framing Padfoot for his betrayal of us?" James was stunned he didn't think Peter could sink any lower.

Sirius stood there in shock as the Magical Law Enforcement arrived with wands drawn pointing them all at Sirius who started laughing in a maniacal, insane way.

"Is he ok?" Lily asked scared for their friend.

"Yes dear, he is just releasing his pain and anguish and guilt over the loss of you two, his best friends. He had not believed the traitor would have been Peter, he had feared it was Remus, the same as Remus feared it was Sirius."

"Guilt, what guilt could he have?" James asked stunned. He saw no reason for his best mate to feel any kind of guilt. To him it was Peter who should feel guilty and make amends.

"Simple, he blames himself for talking you into using Peter as the Secret Keeper." Mrs. Potter had tears in her eyes watching James. She knew her son well and how this would hurt him so much.

"That's ridiculous, he suggested it, we decided to go with it, he has done nothing but been a true and loyal friend, all my life." James said with absolute conviction. He blinked several times to clear his eyes.

They all now looked sadly at Sirius who went quietly along with the Magical Law Enforcement wizards.

"Poor Padfoot, he was so loyal and it all backfired on him, just because of someone we had thought was a friend." James said sadly as they watched him leaving.

"But he'll get a … a trial right?" Lily felt as though the words meant nothing, she knew that Crouch who was in charge of the Magical Law Enforcement would not bother with a trial, he usually didn't.

"Let us go and watched Harry." Mrs. Potter whispered. They all knew what was going to happen and how completely unfair it was.

The group left to now stand at Privet Drive number four. They stood watching the dark gathering around them.

"Why are we here?" Lily asked looking around the home she grew up in and seeing a tabby cat looking very grumpy.

"You're sister; Petunia's house." Mrs. Evans told her.

Lily turned to look at her shocked, "Tuney but why?" she asked surprised, "she told me she was selling the house?" she sounded more indignant that angry that her sister lied to her about it. Her parents looked sadly at her, before speaking softly. "I am guessing she figured it was easier to keep the house then try to buy another home.

Lily gave a snort of disgust that her sister couldn't even be honest with her. "So why are we here with Harry?" She asked worried for her son.

"It seems Dumbledore has plans to use her to keep Harry safe." She tried to look reassuring.

McGonagall was already there as a tabby cat sitting and watching.

The parents went on to talk as Dumbledore and then Hagrid showed up. Lily and James felt a warm gratitude for their teacher and headmaster, and Hagrid. The down side was leaving their baby with her sister.

They watched and listen to Dumbledore, and felt reassured that their son Harry would be safe there with the charm Dumbledore had placed on him, to be sealed as soon as her older sister accepted him and gave him a home with her.

"He'll be ok there on the doorstep right?" Lily asked concerned for her son. It was not that warm and he only had a blanket wrapped around him in his jammies.

"He'll be fine, he'll sleep the night through, but his granddads can stay with him, for now we need to get you back to Hogwarts."

Lily and James looked puzzled, but readily agreed with them.

After this had ended, the mothers took their beloved children to Hogwarts.

"I think we should leave Lily and James alone with this one." Mrs. Evans said wisely. Mrs. Potter was nodding her head in agreement.

"I agree it, it would be best for them." She gave a sadden look to the two children she loved.

"Leave us alone?" Lily said surprise in her voice. She wasn't sure if she felt comfortable being alone right now this was all so new to them and this, think it and you're at the place traveling was odd convenient but odd.

"You'll see dear, please head to Dumbledore's office." Mrs. Potter smiled brightly at the two. She hugged them both tightly knowing they were going to learn more things tonight that would shock them both. Mrs. Evans hugged them next before shoo-ing them to the entrance to the headmaster's office.

James looked very worried, as he and Lily walked/floated slowly to the headmaster's office. Lily gave a few furtive glances back to their mothers as though hoping they'll explain more to them. Lily and James floated up the stairs and into the office to see Severus slumped over a chair, the tears falling down his face.

"Ooh Sev, oh my darling," Lily reached out a hand to him laying her hand gently on his back; she could feel his body trembling as she held her hand there. James watched a feeling of guilt and a bit of resentment over taking him. He was still alive and well while he was dead with so much more life to live that he was unable to have now.

Snape sat in the chair waiting for Dumbledore, never knowing the woman he loved was watching him, had placed a soft ghostly hand on his back.

All Severus could do was remember what had happened a few of hours earlier. When his life; had come crashing down around him.

Severus had not known it was anything but a typical Halloween, day or that the night would turn into the worse day of his life. He was at the school, when he had left to report in. He was not too surprised to find that Voldermort was out for the evening. He was surprised though by several other Death Eaters coming out of the other room, to greet him very enthusiastically.

They stood in the musty living room as his fellow Death Eaters grouped around him handing him a large drink. Snape prefer elf wine to mead, he drank it slowly as he listen to their exciting news. He could tell they were ready to burst with excitement.

"Snape, my man, it has begun, the Dark Lord is at this time, taking care of the prophecy." Mulciber told him grinning proudly as though he was the one to take out the Potters.

Snape's eyebrow rose upward. "Indeed?" Severus was not sure what that meant. He would let them speak on so he would know exactly what was going on.

"Yes, we had been here when the little traitor had shown up, he wasn't using a disguise now, he was ready to show his true loyalties openly now since our Lord will now win." Yaxley chuckled.

"Yeah trust us it was a surprise to see him and hear what he had to say; I doubt anyone would have figured it to be him. But the Dark Lord trusts him and he gave the goods on the Potters, the Dark Lord is at this time taking care of them." Nott told them taking a large gulp of mead.

Snape stood rooted to the spot, the glass of mead almost falling out of his numb hands.

"The Potters you say?" Severus hoped his voice sounded it's usually cold self; instead of the sheer panic he was now feeling.

"Yeah their holed up at thirty-one Godric Hallow or they were, but now….." Lucius moved a finger across his throat. The Death Eaters all started to laugh uproariously. Snape smiled blankly at them, hoping they would not notice his eyes filled with sudden fear and hear as his heart started to pound faster in his chest.

"That is good news, I shall be glad to celebrate with all of you another time, but I have things that need my attention." Snape gave a curt nod of his head he left with the Death Eaters all roaring with laughter and talking happily. He didn't know what to do after finding his beloved Lily dead in her home; he went to the one man who was supposed to keep her safe.

Severus hardly moved or showed any signs that there was any movement around him as the door to the headmaster's office opened up and a very grim looking Dumbledore walked inside.

Lily and James both looked to see a grim face Dumbledore walk in, looking at Severus, with sadden eyes.

Dumbledore was not surprised to see Severus Snape sitting in his office. Dumbledore walked over to place a hand on Severus's back as the young man sat slumped in the chair the tears still slipping down his cheeks. He knew he should stop them but he just couldn't they came unbidden his sorrow too deep to feel anything but pain.

Lily wished she could say or do something to help him, but as she sadly watched him her ghostly hand on his back, she knew he could not see or hear her.

It was several minutes before Snape said anything or acknowledged that Dumbledore was in the room with him.

Snape raised his head up looking tortured and in the deepest pain possible.

"I thought…. You were going… to keep her…safe…"

Snape asked sinking farther into despair over the loss of his beloved Lily.

Lily bit her lips she felt the tears well up in her eyes. "I'm ok Sev," Lily whispered, softly.

"She and James put their faith in the wrong person," Dumbledore told him sadly.

To this they both growled wishing they had never used Peter.

"Rather like you, Severus. Weren't you hoping that the Dark Lord Voldermort would spare her?"

Lily looked at James her eyes open wide. "He had asked the Dark Lord to spare me, that's why he gave me a chance to live?" Lily spoke softly to James, who of course had seen it all with his own ghostly eyes.

James nodded in understanding; he'd have done the same thing in Snape's place. The one thing bothering him was that Dumbledore would believe that it was Sirius who had betrayed them.

"Padfoot didn't do it honest Dumbledore he would never betray me." James said sadly knowing it was useless to tell him the truth now.

Snape could hardly breathe; he had put faith in Voldermort to let her live for him as his faithful follower, he too had been wrong and at the expense of the woman he loved.

He barely heard his next words.

"Her son survives,"

Snape gave a small involuntary jerk of his head as that piece if news finally penetrated through the haze in his head. But not my Muggle girl, not Lily. He thought sadly.

"Her son lives, he has her eyes, precisely her eyes. You remember the shape and color of Lily Evans eyes, I am sure?"

Snape felt as though the words were torture on his soul, how could he ever forget her beautiful eyes the ones he loved to lose himself in their depths, as he gazed at her.

"DON'T!" Snape bellowed he could not bear it he'd never see her, hold her, and talk with her ever again. "Gone….Dead…"

"Is this remorse, Severus?"

"I wish…. I wish I were dead…." Snape meant it; he would rather be dead then to live a lonely life without Lily Evans in it.

Lily looked horrified, "Please Sev, please live a great wonderful life for me, don't give up on yourself, I never did!" Lily wrapped her arms around his shoulders wishing he could feel and hear her, "My beloved Sev."

Lily was stunned by the sound of Dumbledore's words they were so hard and cold.

"And what use would that be to anyone?" Dumbledore asked, the cold tones sending chills down Snape's spine, "If you loved, Lily Evans. If you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear."

Lily and James shared curious looks before looking back at Dumbledore. They had no idea what he meant by this.

Snape looked at Dumbledore, hearing his words but not understanding them. How is it clear, I see nothing clear in my life now, I see nothing but sorrow and pain for me, nothing at all. After these thoughts crawled through his brain, he looked up at the face of the man he truly trusted.

"What—what do you mean?" Snape asked miserably.

"You know how and why she died. Make sure it was not in vain. Help me protect Lily's son."

Snape would have laughed had he not felt so horrible filled with guilt, and loss.

Protection he thought sadly.

"He does not need protection. The Dark Lord has gone—" Good riddance to it too. Snape thought savagely. He hated the Dark Lord more than any human ever before.

"The Dark Lord will return, and Harry Potter will be in terrible danger when he does." Dumbledore told him softly wanting to get through to the young man.

Lily and James shared horrified expressions. "But we died…" she started sounding horrified that it was for nothing now.

"To save our son, from him." James was looking grim as he pulled Lily to him. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck holding on tight, frighten for her child.

"Please Sev; protect him for me, from the Dark Lord." Lily whispered, into James chest.

He'll return, the Dark Lord will return here? But … I can at least do that; I can redeem a small part of my sins to my Lily, by watching over him, protecting him from the Dark Lord. The unbreakable vow came back to him from so long ago. "Please Sev; protect any children I have, from the Dark Lord."

Snape could clearly hear her voice in his head.

I'll do it for you Lily. Then another thought occurred to him as he regained control over his breathing. "Very well. Very well. But—never tell, Dumbledore! This must be between us! Swear it! I cannot bear… especially Potter's son… I want your word!"

Snape would do anything for Lily but the thought of Potter who won Lily away from him and was able to father a child with the woman he loved was almost too unbearable.

Lily smiled as she looked at Severus's anguished face. "If only you two could have gotten along." She told James holding him tighter to her. James smiled wondering if they would have been able to get along, he was sure they could have if they had actually tried to.

"My word, Severus, that I shall never reveal the best of you?"

Dumbledore sighed looking down into Snape ferocious, anguished face, "If you insist…"

Snape slumped back into the chair. "Thank you Dumbledore, I shall do my best for you."

Severus stood up to leave. "I shall be in my room." Snape left his head hung, down as he walked to the door, the tears once again flowing from his eyes.

Lily and James followed after him. "Thank you Sev, and if I could I'd reveal the best of you right now I would. I love you." Lily moved to him hugging him tightly though he did not know it.

James watched his wife comfort her former lover, a sense of guilt washing over him. He really wished he had gotten to truly know the other man, he regrets it now that it's too late.

Snape walked into his room, imagining Lily holding him, telling him she loved him.

He laid down on his bed the colors of red and green for his Lily and himself.

"I'm so sorry, Lily. I had thought you were safe, had I known who the person was who betrayed you, I'd have killed him myself and gladly." Snape lay there with the tears splashing down his face to soak his hair and pillow. "If I ever have the chance to learn who it is, I promise you I'll do whatever I can to make him pay for his betrayal of you."

Snape cried until the tears ran out, until his shaking body could no longer feel, until he finally fell asleep from exhaustion. Lily lay next to him holding him gently with her ghostly arms that he could not feel, but without knowing it, he was taking some comfort from them.

James sat next to his wife rubbing her gently; he knew she too was filled with guilt, grief and horror.

After Severus was sleeping soundly, the couple went back to Privet Drive, to watch as their son was discovered and rudely awaken with a shriek by her sister Petunia to find a baby on her doorstep.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

Lily was not very happy with the years that followed with the care her son Harry received from her sister Petunia and evil husband Vernon, who seemed less than thrilled about taking care of her son and what was worse they hardly took care of him. Lily knew she would have many words for her sister when the time came. Lily ranted and screamed about her sister leaving him to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, letting her only spoil son Dudley, bully and torment Harry endlessly.

"I can't believe her, how could she be so cold, I was her sister, Harry is her nephew?" Lily glowered at her sister as she gave her son cookies and ignored Harry looking pleadingly up at her for a cookie.

"I can't believe she could hate me so much, just because I'm a witch!" Lily had cried in James arms many times as she watched her older sister abuse her young son as he tried to grow up with his kind loving heart.

This was not the first time Lily had raged over her sisters' treatment of their child.

Lily and James could not have been prouder though of their young son. He was definitely a kind hearted and loving boy who seemed to forgive them and forget the treatment he received from his aunt and uncle. Harry she was glad to see learn how to handle them very well even at an early age.

The two young parents glowed with pride as they watched their son's magical ability shine out of him, despite her sister's best efforts to squash it.

They laughed hysterically with glee when the pane of glass disappeared to allow the large snake, which talked to Harry leave while giving Dudley and his friend a hiss and snap of its large jaws.

"I can't believe it, he's a parcel mouth?" James said in wonderment.

Lily didn't mind she was just proud to see her son getting the better of the horrible pig face boy. Her name for him was pig face.

Lily did go into another rant when her son was locked under the stairs for a month, only let out to use the bathroom. The food he was given couldn't pass as food in her mind.

She now had such a long list of grievances against her older sister; she thought she might have to start haunting her.

Both were proud to know that Harry didn't mind ignoring their cruel rules for him and would sneak out at night to get some food.

"A chip off the old block." James would say with a proud grin.

"You always did love breaking the rules." Lily and James would laugh together as they enjoyed watching over their son Harry.

Lily and James did not only watch over their son, they had both gone many times to visit their best friend Sirius who was holding up well through the years of living at Azkaban. They had known he wouldn't but hoped he would get a trial and be able to speak the truth. The problem was that no one alive knew that Peter was still alive and living at a wizard family home, pretending to be a pet, getting loved and well fed.

Lily wished she could pick him up by his bald tail and feed him to a large snake. James agreed with that sentiment. He hated to see his best mates suffering because of Peter.

The other people they visited were Remus, Severus and Severus Evans.

Lupin they were very sad to see was sinking deeper into poverty and he was looking much older than his time. James wanted to tell him they were fine and they knew he'd never betray them. Remus though had hard times finding work, keeping it once it was found out about his condition. James would fume that people would judge him so harshly, just because he had suffered a werewolf bit as a child.

James was proud of his best mate, Sirius was holding up great. James loved to visit him and send the Dementors away when they floated toward Sirius's cell. James would talk to him in his sleep, encouraging him to hang on that one-day he would be free and the world would know of his innocence. James would watched as Sirius would fool the Dementors by changing into his large black dog form, sleeping soundly as they floated by him not realizing he was not losing his mind. In the dreams they would play pranks on the Dementors laughing happily as they did as young boys.

Lily watched Severus, very lovingly sometimes with James by her side, other times alone. James had accepted her love for him and her desire to watch over him as well as their son. James no longer resented her loving Severus; he knew it was one thing he loved about her. She loved completely whole heartily and totally. James knew once her love was given it was never taken back and would endure anything.

It was not to long after their deaths that one day they were at the castle to watch Severus for Lily had felt an urgent need coming from him. She knew that Snape only returned to his home once last summer, he did not spend a lot of time there, but would visit for a few days a year. Lily had wondered why he was feeling such an achy longing for her, so far he had said very little and everything seemed to be going on as usual.

Today though Snape was returning to his home, the summer had ended and he had bid farewell to the other teachers, he never felt very welcomed with them. He just didn't know that some of them really did enjoy his company and was glad to have him there teaching since they too had gone to school with him and thought he was reformed from his school days.

Once they had arrived at Snape's home, Lily had as always followed right in after him. Severus had gotten a glass of elf wine and had gone to his room, where he quietly talked to her.

"Lily, can you hear me? Are you even around? I wish I knew for sure. Sometimes I think I feel you with me, other times I feel so lonely, I still miss you, every single day."

Lily sat down on his bed beside him, James stood off to the side. James knew this was Snape's time, and he understood how Severus felt; James would have felt the same way.

"I never told you I never even got the chance to return it to you."

Snape sipped his wine looking sadly at the small wooden cabinet. "I still have it, I want to play it but I'm scared of the memories it'll bring back to me."

Lily looked confused at James who shrugged his shoulders. Neither of them knew what he was talking about.

"I'll try and maybe one day I'll be able to tell you I have it and ask your forgiveness for taking it." Snape leaned down to the little door on the cabinet, reaching in; he pulled out her old record player and records.

"I knew your sister would toss it, I watched you with her." Snape ran a long finger over it as though caressing a lover. "It was so cruel of her to blame you. You had nothing to do with it. If she had known how much you were trying to stop the Dark Lord she'd have gotten down and thanked you on bended knees." Severus pulled out a record that he had given her for her birthday. "I wish we could have gotten to sing to these. I really wanted too." Snape fitted the AC/DC record into the player and used his wand to make the record player run. He listen to the songs, play one after another, after it had finished playing the songs, Snape replaced it in the cabinet. Lily had of course sung the songs for Severus, as the record player played on.

"What am I supposed to do Li, I like teaching for Dumbledore, but life will never be the same. I use to look forward to seeing your happy face, your eyes glittering with the light. Now I have nothing."

Lily whispered softly to him. She knew his dreams were the best place to visit him when his mind was most at rest.

"I'm here my love; I know you'll make it through. I have faith in you; you're so brave and so strong." Lily knew she'd come to his dreams tonight, James knew it as well and was willing to visit with Sirius and Remus while she helped Snape.

He sighed with a longing ache as he got up from the bed, taking his glass back to the kitchen. Snape cleaned it the old Muggle way. He did not mind, it was just his self here and he knew that he'd never share the home with another woman.

Lily had walked into the kitchen with him, watching him sadly.

"You know, I really do like ol' Snape. I wouldn't have believed it when I was alive, but any man who can still love a woman who has died and still keep that love alive can't be all that bad." James held Lily they watched Severus washing his glass slowly and very consciously.

"Wish it didn't take our deaths for you to see that though." Lily told him with a small grin.

"Same here," James told her as he snuggled her up to him. "I guess sharing you with him when he does come here won't be too bad, after all I got to marry you and have been with you a lot longer."

Lily shook her head, her dark hair bouncing back and forth, in his face.

Severus had not known about Lily watching over him for the many long years that he mourns for her, with a gentle smile and a heart full of love. Lily knew his heart well, and was there to comfort him in his time of need, or his desire to just talk to her, the one person he wanted to be open with and tell her everything he knew he should have told her when they were both alive.

That night as Snape fell asleep; Lily had come to him in his dream. Severus often had dreams of Lily and was always so glad to see her there. Snape walked to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, they were in his bedroom at his home.

"Hello Sev, I've missed you." Lily told him with a small smile. "You're doing great at school, you're a really great teacher, if a little harsh on the students."

Snape laughed. "I can't let them know I'm not on the Dark Lord's side. Besides it helps keep them all in line, if they think I'm a hard nose teacher."

Lily smiled her eyes sparkling with mischief. "That it does my love."

"Do you really love me Li?" Snape had asked her this many times in his dreams.

"Of course I do, I miss you so much too. One day though you'll know for sure, even if you never really remember us talking like this in your dreams, you'll know deep in your heart we did talk and feel much better for it." Lily kissed him deeply.

"I've long to make love to you again, please Sev." Lily asked looking up at him with imploring eyes.

"I always want to make love to you." Snape picked her up and carried her to his bed. There he set her down softly, his hands eagerly removing her clothes, as he kissed her then made urgent love to her as though she would disappear at any moment.

Severus woke up in a sweat, his eyes looking around sure he would see Lily in his bed. Snape felt a stab of disappointment; it had seemed so real to him, as had all the other times he had dreamed of Lily. Severus knew he had talked with Lily in his dreams but couldn't remember what they had said to each other; he only remembered how soft she was and how wonderful it felt to make love to her, even if it was only a dream.

Lily left Severus dream state as he slowly drifted back to consciousness and walked out of his room to be greeted by James.

"So did you two talk?" he always knew the answer to this but asked it anyway.

"And then some." Lily chuckled as she wrapped her arm around James's waist.

"Is there any time you two don't then some?" James asked with arched eyebrows a half smile on his lips.

"Ummm Nope," Lily laughed and dragged James off to their spiritual home where she showed him how much she loved him too, James loved these times alone with her.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

Severus was sitting down at the teachers table with his colleagues to enjoy the feast. It was Friday and he was glad for the start of the weekend. For once he did not heap on a load of homework during the week to be corrected over the weekend freeing his time.

"Severus, we plan on going into Hogsmeade for drinks after dinner are you interested in joining us?" Charity asked grinning brightly at him.

Severus smiled back at her he enjoyed the friends he had made here, with the teachers his age. "I assume you mean you ladies, is Quirrell joining you too?" Severus asked since the young man was teaching Muggles studies and had made plans to take time off for a year to gain more knowledge in Dark magic and was helping Charity learning the ropes about Muggles studies while she taught defense this year. Quirrell hoped to take that post next year. He knew this from Dumbledore and of course the teachers who talked to him about it.

"Yes he said he would enjoy going with us." She told him. Severus nodded his head; he found the young man interesting enough and was always glad to tell him about dark magic. He remembered him well from school, the two had worked a few times together when they were younger, and he didn't have Lily in the class to work with him. He was admittedly surprised that he wanted to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. The Ravenclaw seemed more the type to teach ancient runes or numerology.

"I shall be glad to go along; it'll be nice to get away from the school for a few hours." He told Charity.

"Great always glad to have you join us." She told him grinning brightly still.

A few moments went by when Septima and Aurora sat down with them talking happily.

"So who is all going into Hogsmeade?" Aurora asked looking at the other two teachers.

"Severus and I are going so is Bathsheda, Rolanda and Quirinus, we didn't feel like asking Trelawney if she wanted to go with us." Charity told her then looked guilty for it. "I guess we should at least invite her along."  
>"Char, don't worry about it the girl loves to hide in that room of hers I doubt she'd go." Aurora told her chuckling.<p>

Charity looked better for someone else agreeing with her. Once they were done eating they all walked to the doors leading outside. The large group of seven walked down to the town all chatting happily about the day.

"Did you see what Danny and Dean did in the boy's bathroom." Septima asked the others wondering who else saw what a mess those to made in there. They were two Hufflepuffs that seemed to enjoy causing trouble. She was glad it was their last year here and hoped they would have no other trouble makers for quite some time.

"No, but I had to give detention to Cedric, he is usually such a well behaved boy but what he did was shocking." Rolanda told them

"Wait what did these boys do?" Quirrell asked looking very puzzled.

Severus chuckled he had seen what the friends had done to the bathroom and heard Filch complaining bitterly about trying to clean slug guts and toilet paper off the ceilings and walls.

Septima was telling Quirrell all about it with Rolanda looking impatient to tell him about Cedric Diggery, which he was curious since had not heard anything about the boy doing anything wrong ever in school.

Severus opened the door to the pub allowing the women and Quirrell to enter before him. They made it to a large table all taking seats. It was soon after Rosemerta had walked over to take their orders she was glad to have some more customers since the place was very dead for a Friday night. She figured it would pick up later in the evening.

"Rosemerta, I'll have a cherry wine." Septima told her smiling.

"A gillywater for me." Charity told her.

"Elf wine for me." Severus told her smiling kindly to her.

"I'll take an elf wine as well." Quirrell told her following Severus lead since he was not use to going on for drinks and was unsure what to get.

"I'll have current rum." Aurora told her.

Rolanda grinned at her friends. "I'll take a mead."

A lemon twist." Bathsheba told her. "Why don't you join us here if you have the time Rosemerta?" She asked figuring the woman would enjoy a break and some company.

"Thank you I will its rather slow right now, be back quickly." Rosemerta hurried off before she came back with a tray filled with seven drinks. She joined them with her own drink a Russian wine.

They all sat around happily talking about the school, Dumbledore and whether or not Filch was secretly in love with Irma Pince, no one believed it most thought he loved his cat too much to love a woman.

After several refills and they were all feeling very happy and relaxed they figured it was time to leave for the school.

"I am so glad I went light on the homework, so I don't have a large stack to grade later.' Severus told them as they made their way out the door.

"You? Not a lot of homework?" Charity commented. "Are you feeling well Severus?" She chuckled happily.

"I must say that does not sound like you at all." Septima giggled nudging his arm with her elbow.

"I assure you I can be surprising at times." He told them to which they all fell into loud laughter.

"I can't wait for the day you do something even more surprising." Aurora told him patting him on the back.

"I shall be sure to point it out to you in case you miss it." He chuckled with them. They were all laughing happily. He enjoyed these times when he could just enjoy being with some friends talking and laughing. It gave him a chance to forget his sorrow.

A couple times a month the seven of them would venture down into Hogsmeade to have some drinks and catch up. Sometimes others would join them. None were very happy when.

"Trelawney she's coming with us tonight?" Severus asked just in case he misunderstood Aurora.

"Yes I had seen her earlier and mention we were going. I figured it was only polite to invite her along but I never thought she'd actually come along with us?" She told him shaking her head softly

"Well good luck to us?" Severus muttered. "Shall we go meet the others?" He turned to walk to the door with Aurora beside him.

"I know, I know I am so sorry, but with luck it won't be too bad." She told him wishing she had never mentioned it to the other woman.

"It's ok Aurora who would have thought she'd come with us." He told her seeing Sybil standing by the door with the other six.

"Severus, I knew you would be here, I saw it in my crystal ball this afternoon. That is when I saw us talking and knew it was time for me to join this little outing." Sybil told him smiling pleased.

"I am sure," He told her with a nod of his head.

The group left with Sybil telling Quirrell what she saw for him. "I see dark time for you, terrible times. You need to steer clear of the woods."  
>"I shall do that Sybil so how are classes going?" He asked politely to get her onto another subject.<p>

Severus had to admit it was not as horrible a time as he thought it would be. True Trelawney couldn't figure out the weather while standing in it but for once she talked about mundane things around the school and drank a large amount of sherry.

The school year had gone pleasantly for Severus he enjoyed giving the Gryffindor's detention and making them clean bedpans and floors in the bathrooms. He had gone to his home for a while before he was back to speak with Dumbledore about some of the things happening around the magical community.

Snape had of course been told about the hearing for Igor, he was not the least bit surprised when Dumbledore said that Igor was naming names and that he had of course named Severus as a Death Eater.

"I'd have expected nothing less from Igor, he is a cowardly man. If he could run free while others pay he'd turn in his own parents for that freedom."

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Yes he seemed quite distressed when I spoke up for you. I would take it he had been completely fooled to learn you were working for me."

"He is not so hard to fool, but if the Dark Lord ever returns his life is over, even by the merest chance the Dark Lord forgave him his fellow Death Eaters would not."

Snape knew it was a harsh life a person lead when they choice the Dark Arts and to be a Death Eater for the Dark Lord. But most accepted that brutality, some even glorify in it. Severus thought of Bellatrix who was one of them who loved to torture and had gotten a bigger thrill from the pain she inflicted on others then in her own husband.

Snape was not at all surprised that the Malfoy's had escape imprisonment at Azkaban. He knew Lucius well and knew his ability to slip through the cracks leaving a bit of gold behind to cover his tracks. Nor was he surprised that Lucius had not given up his dark ways in secret, he'd had expected nothing less from his old friend. The man was quite the pure blood supremacy and was happily teaching his son that to be pure blood was to be better then everyone else.

Snape had of course gone to visit him a few times over the years, first to congratulate them on the birth of their son, Draco. He had happily told them he would be proud to be Draco's god father. He had also gone to keep in touch and to receive any news that might be gathering around Malfoy and his wife Narcissa that Dumbledore could use. Or to hear if their Dark Lord was returning in anyway shape or form. = Bellatrix was actively looking for him; she was going nuts trying to track down any lead possible when she was told that Frank and his wife knew what had happen to their master. Severus knew that was rubbish but no one would ever persuade her from her goal. He was not surprised to see Bellatrix tossed into Azkaban with her husband, his younger brother and Barty Crouch Jr for torturing the Longbottoms'. He knew how the young Crouch had felt the young man made it abundantly clear on his feelings toward his father.

With his friend Lucius so far there was not a lot going on, they spoiled their son rotten, who looked incredibly like his father, but Snape thought maybe not as intelligent as his father.

This of course he would never tell them. He did tell him how much he looked forward to teaching their son potion and how he knew he'd be a brilliant potion master and student at Hogwarts. He told them how he knew with his pure blood that he'd be in nothing less than Slytherin house.

Snape suffered through Narcissa's insistence on giving him a hello hug, telling him how wonderful it was to see him. Severus still wondered at times if she hoped to make her husband jealous, although Snape could have told her, Lucius loved her very much but was not the jealous type; he had complete faith in Narcissa's love for him and their child.

It was for that reason that Snape had taken to meeting with Malfoy away from his home, usually in the Three Broomsticks, since no one ever seemed to overhear you in that place, it was after all very crowded, and Snape could just walk down there talking to his Lily without the worry of being over heard by one of the teachers. He never told the other teachers when he was going there to meet with Lucius Malfoy since they always wanted to tag along and have drinks with him to keep him company and talk about the weeks classes and who was more likely to learn to apperate first in the sixth year, this was always cause for betting on students and why they believed their choice most likely to succeed. He privately enjoyed these times with friends that were not Death Eaters.

"Hello Li, I hope you're doing well today?" Severus asked, as he walked slowly down the road toward the Three Broomsticks. "I am meeting with Lucius Malfoy; he wanted to talk about something. I am sure it'll be some dull thing he had bought at some shop in Knockturn Alley." Snape brought out his wand, moved it silently so that a smiling Lily was standing there. "I wish I could hear your voice again." He looked sadly lovingly at the image.

"So do I!" Lily told him sadly but silently.

Snape smiled at the image for a while longer. "I love you Li, I wish I had not been so scared to tell you this when you were alive. We may have stayed together then. I do wonder at times if that was what you needed to hear from me."

Lily smiled at him. "I did need it Sev, but I too was too scared to say it and wanted foolishly to hear you say it first." She would giggle when he would talk some more to make it feel like they really were having a conversation.

"I know that Potter was always eager and ready to tell you his feelings. I have to admit it was one thing he never fear saying or showing, his true feelings." Snape sighed sadly before he moves the wand quietly again the image disappearing. "Shall we go now?"

Snape always took a small amount of comfort in believing that she would in her spirit form be with him walking and talking to him even though he could not see her or hear her.

"Yes beloved let's go." Lily said softly as her invisible hand rested on his arm.

Snape walked into the town of Hogsmeade and straight to the Three Broomsticks, he would buy supplies for his private cupboard on the way back to the school.

Severus was not surprised when Malfoy had shown him some new dark magic items he had required in Knockturn Alley, at his favorite shop there.

The two talked over them for a couple of hours before Snape left to buy some supplies and then headed for the school. He was privately proud that his friend was glad to seek his opinions on dark objects because he knew that he had a vast knowledge on all things dark.

The times were spent mostly at the school though, every once a month or so Snape would leave to go and visit with the Malfoy's. Snape would talk happily with them and had watched as their young son Draco grew up from a baby to a small toddler to a young boy almost ready to start school.

This visit, was prompted by Malfoy who said he was in need of a drink and some company, Severus figured that Narcissa was trying to make Malfoy jealous or doting on their son and leaving Malfoy feeling bored, after all there was only so many times you could go and push new laws through in the Ministry.

"He'll be nine in a couple of months." Malfoy was saying to Snape as they sat in the Three Broomsticks. "I'm sure he'll be an exceptional potion student. An exceptional student all around I'd say."

"I am sure he will be." Snape agreed once again with Malfoy who was watching Rosemerta as she walked around the pub taking new orders and refilling old ones.

"So is there anything new at the school?" he asked him still eyeing the curvy owner of the pub.

Severus knew that Malfoy was always trying to get information on Dumbledore and the school. Malfoy had of course gotten on the board of directors for the school, and had done what he could to push the others around.

Snape was rather bored with listening to him talk about getting rid of the Mudbloods and keeping it pure bloods only.

After all he was half blood, by Malfoy's reasoning he would never had gone to school there, and all because his mother had met a young man who was interesting and fun to be around, at least until they married and he learned of her true self, then he hated everything including their only son.

"Sorry to say nothing out of the ordinary has been happening there. Dumbledore has been talking about the Potter kid showing up, soon." Snape shook his head softly; the truth was all the teachers had been talking about it and not only them. But the students all talked about what he would be like and did he indeed have a lightening scar.

Snape figured he had, since Dumbledore had talked about it on his forehead and that it might be interesting to see if anything comes of it. Severus had no clue what he meant by anything coming from an old scar, it was just a scar, and people get them all the time with no complications and the only odd thing for the Potter kid was the fact that it's in the shape of a lightning strike.

The two men talked for a while, when Malfoy asked him an odd questions.

"So what do you think of my wife?"

Snape's eyebrows rose up. "She is a nice person, a pure blood and is probably faring better than her sister Bellatrix while she awaits the Dark Lords return in her cell in Azkaban."

"Do you think he'll return?"

This completely distracted Malfoy from asking Snape more about his wife, who seemed restless at time, and not at all satisfied.

Severus looked thoughtful for a moment, Unfortunately yes…. I believe Dumbledore. "I have no reason to believe he cannot but if for a reason he can't then maybe Potter's kid will be a strong Dark Wizard."

"Yes I have heard others wonder about that." Lucius grinned, "It was I who first said it in fact. I have told my son; if possible get in good with Potter's kid if he is a Dark Lord like many believe it would be best to be on his good side from the start." Lucius grinned looking very pleased with his time filling his sons head with what he figured was important information.

"It would be quite an interesting twist of fate, considering his parents, were so against the dark arts." Snape smiled lopsidedly at Malfoy who howled with laughter at the thought.

The two men were soon joined by Narcissa who walked inside the pub looking very haughty as she looked down her nose at everyone else, especially Rosemerta.

Rosemerta never noticed being too busy serving a group of goblins.

"Hello Severus, how are you?" Narcissa asked softly as she sat down next to her husband.

"Very fine Narcissa, you are looking well." Snape gave her a small toast with his glass of elf wine.

Narcissa beamed pleased at him as she gave her husband a look with a small wink. Snape's lips quirked at her look when he thought. She's trying to make him jealous? I wonder if their having problems in the marriage? Severus figured the time was now best to leave before he was used to cause a rift between them.

"I do need to be on my way. It has been very pleasant catching up with you." Snape downed the last of his wine, and then stood up and with a small nod of his head he left the two Malfoys'

Severus walked on to the school, glad to be going back and no longer chatting with Malfoy, he did get tired of the way he put on airs all the time.

"I wonder what kind of brown noser their son will be. I'm sure he'll be like his father and use his wealth to promote anything he can." Snape chuckled. "I wonder what it'll be like with your son Lily, it's a shame he wasn't our son though." Severus was soon, back in the castle keeping his thoughts to himself so that no one knew.

"I wish I could tell you that we have a son and he's doing great in the states. He's fifteen now and a great wizard, you'd be so proud of him." Lily said to him softly as she floated silently along with him, James on her other side.

"That guy talks more to you now than he did in school?" James pointed out.

Lily laughed. "Well in school we did talk quite a bit but at times I was too busy to talk or even remember how…." Lily smirked at her husband who gave her, a playful slap to the rear.

The new term was now starting and Snape sat at the teachers table as the line of new students walked inside.

Snape watched as the small children walked up to the front of the long rows of tables and were looking terrified. Severus sighed it was it seemed another dull year as the students talked excitably. Snape could not find a lot of excitement, not with being here still alive and still without the woman he loved.

He watched as two red hair boys were sorted into the Gryffindor house, Fred and George Weasley. Snape of course knew that family, they had another boy who was ready to leave the school, and the eldest had already left for a job with Gringotts. A third son Percy who was a very studious student in the third year.

Snape did not have much to do with the family; he only knew them mostly by reputation. The husband Arthur was working at the Ministry in the Muggle relations department. Snape had of course heard from Malfoy all about him and his obsession with Muggles. Severus secretly found it humorous, the man loved everything to do with Muggles and he Snape had loved a Muggle born.

Snape had wondered why the man never married a Muggle it almost seemed logical for him to do so. He did figured the heart wanted what it wanted and Molly was a good person so he had heard so must have won Arthurs heart before a Muggle woman had the chance. Or he thought it was arranged marriage like so many in the wizarding community were. He was always grateful his mum did not believe in arranged marriages.

Snape was soon to find that the two Weasley boys were very rambunctious and loved to play jokes of all kinds. Severus found them talented if he could get them to pay attention in potion class. Snape though knew he had a part to play for the Slytherin house, and that was to hate everyone in the other houses. It was not too hard to dislike the kids in Gryffindor house since that was the house James belong; too. As long as he didn't think about it being Lily's house too, he was fine, with giving the kids in Gryffindor and other houses detention at all times, which he found the twins a constant source of detention able actions and he also found many reasons to remove points from them. Percy was the exception to this the boy was always studying hard and do his best in all of his classes and was extremely polite to him which always cause him to wonder what the boy's motives were. He was sure they were sinister.

The twins were soon building a reputation for themselves. Snape watched them one day, amused by their actions and the way they were setting up a new joke. He knew who would bear the brunt of it and luckily for them it was not their potions teacher.

Snape thought to himself. Do I let them play the joke then dock point and give detention or spoil it for them, so they almost get to play the jokes?

Severus would go back and forth on this; it was fun to watch them try to squirm out of trouble. "It's a good thing, Potter and his mates aren't here with these two, the school wouldn't survive it." Snape muttered to himself as he walked over and stopped them seconds before their joke was to be played out. He always enjoyed their looks of horror at being caught and their wild stories why it wasn't them doing the mischief. Not that he would ever tell but these two were becoming favorites of his just because they amused him so well.

One day as Snape walked through the halls he had noticed the twin boys walking eagerly through the halls laughing hysterically. Severus watched them, as they were holding an old piece of parchment. Snape's eyes grew wider, he had seen that piece of parchment before, but it was many years ago, it had he knew belong to James and his mates, at least before it was confiscated by Filch who had no clue what it was but had taken it out of spite. Snape chuckled to himself that would really make life interesting around here with those two troublemakers and that map which seemed to love trouble as much as the trouble makers who made it. Snape watched them leave, he knew they would figure a way of making it work for them, and then they'd really have the time of their lives. Snape went back to his room, he was glad the day was coming to an end and he could sleep in peace. He chuckled happily to himself while getting ready for bed.

Severus was dreading the time that Lily's son would show up for school. He had intentionally kept from learning anything about him when the teachers talked about his life with the Muggles. Severus knew though that living with Lily's older sister was most likely to be sheer torture for him. Snape had always disliked her and how she treated Lily as a young girl and before her death. Severus thought about it and realized that Lily's son Harry would be about nine now and in two years he would be coming back to the magical community. Snape had heard the other day Hagrid talking about Harry and his desire to finally meet him again and what a remarkable baby he had been.

Snape had left the table then not wanting to hear anything about the boy; after all; his father was James. He had gone walking down the corridors and it was then he saw this Mirror, it was quite beautiful in an unusual way. Severus looked around at the wooden frame before standing in front of it. Snape almost shouted and fell over; there standing beside him was Lily smiling happily with a handsome young teen with black reddish hair and Snape's black eyes. There was also a little girl a few years younger than the boy with her mothers' hair and eyes. Snape smiled at Lily's image, she seemed to be standing right beside him, an arm on his back. Severus moved an arm behind his back to see if he could feel her there, he couldn't.

Snape stared eagerly, hungrily at the image; it was what he always dreamed of, a family with Lily.

Severus stayed there for an hour just looking at her, happy to see Lily smiling and looking as though she was alive and well.

"Li, I love you." Snape whispered softly. He was sure the image was telling him she loved him too.

"What do I do when your son arrives here Lily?" Snape asked this question that was burning in his heart. "How do I act toward him? Dumbledore has told me he has your eyes, I'd give anything to see your eyes again, to gaze into their depths."

Severus felt a tear move down his cheek. "Am I losing my marbles now, I'm talking to the mirror, as though you could answer me." Severus frowns, as he was sure he could hear her talking to him.

"Treat him like your son, I know it'll be hard but you two have something in common. You both love me and both had hard childhoods, please be good to him my love."

Snape chuckled softly. "I wonder if she would say that. I'm sure she would but she never told me she loved me, not unless I'm dreaming and those are probably just ego dreams." Severus said angrily remembering those long ago classes and the dreams they had to record. Snape never recorded his true dreams Lily was being killed. He hated that dream that had haunted him for so long and then came true. Snape never dreamt it again, he didn't need too, and now she was long gone.

Severus looked for a little longer before turning without a word and leaving for his room. Snape flopped down on his bed, his eyes seeing nothing. After a while He brought out his wand and waved it into the air, an image of Lily in a beautiful green dress dancing gently around the room.

Snape talked to the dancing image.

"I'm going nuts Li, I must be. I guess if I do though I won't feel any more pain over losing you, I won't remember it right." Severus laughed sadly.

"You're not nuts my Sev, your just lonely." Lily whispered to him.

James was looking at the image of her dancing.

"I must say he is real good at these images, they look very life like. I'm impressed."

Lily chuckled at her husband as she turned to look at him. James walked over to her putting a hand out to her.

"Shall we dance my lovely wife?" James asked her as he floated over to her. Lily stood up and the two danced slowly around the room.

"One day you will get to dance again with Snape and ease his pain." James said to her knowing her heart well. Lily said nothing as she snuggled even closer to James. She loved them both dearly and wanted them both to be happy. One she could take care of the other she could only watch and wish for his wellbeing.

sorry this took longer I wanted to add more to it to give Severus more interaction with the other teachers in a friendly way of co-workers.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81. He's back

Snape walked around his office, he was feeling worried and very agitated. The time had come for Lily's son to come back to the wizarding world. Severus was not though surprised that Dumbledore had so many problems getting a letter to Harry, telling him about Hogwarts. Severus figured Petunia or as Lily use to call her Tuney would make it difficult and if she was still married to the large ugly beefy man she had dated in her late teens then the chances were even better that Harry wouldn't even know about the Wizarding community. Snape knew from his time with Lily that Vernon had spent a lot of time telling Petunia it was not real and that Lily was most likely involved in some evil cult and was going to be hauled off to prison at any time. Snape wondered how she was feeling now that her only sister was dead and she had to raise a magical boy.

Severus paced a while longer, looking at the shelves around his office filled with pickled specimens of all kinds.

"I bet she hates it, she hated Lily for being a witch, I can't see her liking anyone else for it." Snape laughed bitterly "All because she wasn't a witch. Well at least not a magical one." Severus laughed thinking of the Muggle ideas of witches, ugly with large noses and a hairy wart on the end. "I think Petunia would fit the ugly part quite well." Snape told no one. He of course was not aware that for a little while Lily was visiting him as he paced and talked to the walls.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this. What if the kid is a Dark Lord, what would Lily say if her only son turned out evil?" Snape shuddered at the thought.

Severus walked over to the cabinet and pulled out an aged bottle of elf wine and a pewter goblet, with a large S and L entwined on it. "Here's to you Lily and your son, may he be like you in every way possible." Snape gulped down the wine then replaced the bottle and cleaned the goblet.

Lily bit her ghostly lips. "I think my dear you're in for a bit of a surprise." Lily whispered nervously to him even though he could not hear her.

Snape had looked at a large hourglass with snakes along the four corners to make the stand for it. It was nearly drained into the bottom half.

"It is time Lily; I know you'll be here for this. I wonder whose house he'll be placed in." he chuckled thinking of Potter's reaction if his son was placed in Slytherin. He was sure James would disown him but Lily would love him not matter what house he was in.

Snape had gone to the Great Hall to sit with the other teachers, they were all talking excitably about the arrival of Harry Potter, and most of the students didn't know yet that the famous Harry Potter was due back. Although the ones who did know were rapidly telling their friends so that most were learning that this night was to be a night to remember.

Professor McGonagall had walked in leading the students to the front of the hall in front of the teacher's table. The wooden stool was already there with the old fray-sorting hat sitting upon it. Snape quickly scanned the first year students to see if he could recognize Lily's son standing among them. Then he saw a face he knew well, very well as a flood of painful old memories came flooding back to him.

Snape couldn't believe his eyes when he watched the first years walk in with McGonagall. There was Lily's son who looked just like… HIM! Severus tried not to scream out as he looked at the little boy standing in line with the other first years. After all this was not James he just looked like him.

Snape would not yell at Dumbledore to explain why he had never mention that Lily's son was the splitting image of his father to the last out of place hair.

Severus averted his eyes taking them away from the boy who looked so much like the one who tormented his childhood days here in school.

The sorting went on; Draco had just been sorted into Snape's house, Slytherin. This not at all surprised Snape. He'd have been more astounded had he not been in Slytherin.

McGonagall had reached the P's and it seemed the whole place had quieted down to see whose house was going to be granted the famous Harry Potter.

Severus watched as intently as the others.

Harry had just been sorted into Lily's house; this did not surprise him. He did wonder why it had taken the hat such an extra-long time to sort him though. Snape was not surprised to hear the Weasley twins yelling; "We got Potter, We got Potter."

It was something that many students wanted to have the privilege of saying that the famous Harry Potter was in their house. He figured this put an end to him being a dark wizard. He couldn't see a dark wizard in Gryffindor house.

Against his will, he knew he had to look again, Dumbledore had said….

Snape looked carefully at the boy, who now was sitting at the Gryffindor table looking excited and talking happily to another Weasley boy and the older brother of the boy and a bushy brown hair girl.

I can't believe it, even from here, he has her eyes, those endless green eyes. Lily's eyes the size shape color they were her eyes.

Don't look at the boy don't look. Snape berated himself as he turned away not wanting to see Lily's beautiful green eyes looking at him with James Potter's face. It felt wrong; it felt obscene, indecent to see the eyes he loved looking at him from the face he hated. Why had Dumbledore not mention this little fact, the fact that Harry Potter had his mother's eyes but his father's face? How could he teach the boy anything looking like James?

Severus breathed in deep; he knew some how he would get through this and teach the boy. Snape looked again as the boy talk to Percy Weasley, who was now a Prefect.

He just didn't know how?

Snape frowned as the boy started to rub the scar on his forehead; it seemed odd, that the boy would be finding it painful after all these years now. Severus made a mental note to talk to Dumbledore about that, and why he never bothers in ten years to tell him what the kid looked like.

The feast had ended and the first years were being lead to the house common rooms by their Prefects. Snape watched, as Percy was busy herding them away in a very bossy smug voice. Snape stood and walked to Dumbledore.

"A word if I may?" He asked softly.

Dumbledore nodded as the other teachers all filed out of the Great Hall. They were all chatting happily and speculating on what kind of student Harry Potter would be. The ones who would be teaching him right away were all very excited to be able to teach him.

"Yes Severus?"

Snape pressed his lips together for a moment. "Why did you not mention to me, that Lily's son has her eyes but his face?"

Severus couldn't help the resentment that was swelling within him; he was prepared to teach a boy who looked similar to Lily, her eyes, looks, hair but this?

Dumbledore of course knew what he meant by his face. Dumbledore had though hoped that after all these years Snape would have outgrown his resentment of James Potter.

"I am sorry Severus, it never really occurred to me." Dumbledore looked at him over his half-moon spectacles. "Does it make a difference; will you be unable to teach a child whose only crime is looking like his father?"

Snape looked as though he wanted to scream yes, and then sighed silently. "No it makes no difference, I shall treat him as I treat all the other students. I was just taken aback by how remarkably he looks like his father."

Severus gave Dumbledore a quick nod and then left the Great Hall.

Once in his room, Snape lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling his hands behind his head. "I can't believe it Lily, I thought for sure he'd look like you, it'd have been so much easier had he looked like you with James eyes, not the other way around."

Snape felt as though the years had rewind and had taken him back to see James Potter once again the popular boy in school, who seemed to want nothing more than to torment Snape for his love of the Dark Arts.

"Please keep me strong Lily." Severus asked her softly.

"I'm here Sev, I'll do all I can to help you, not sure how but I will." Lily lay on the bed beside him running her spiritual hand up and down his chest, her head against his folded arm. "I love you my Severus." Lily whispers to Snape who felt as though a cooling breeze was floating softly lovingly by him. He smiled as he imagines Lily whispering in his ear.

It was a few minutes after that that James walked inside to see his wife snuggled up to the man on the bed.

"So how's it going in here?" James asked sitting down on a chair.

"Not too bad, it was just a very big shock for him." Lily smiled as she rolled onto her back looking at her husband. "So how is our son?"

"Great after talking for a little bit with the other boys he fell asleep fuller then he had in the last ten years. I think he's really pleased to be here." James smiled at her, a loving look in his eyes.

"Want to here?" James asked mischievously.

Lily laughed as she stood up from the bed where Snape was now sleeping. "You are so bad, I told you never here." Lily floated over to James, hugging him tight and kissing him passionately.

"Come on the Room of Requirement ought to be empty."

"Will it work for us still?" James asked as they floated away.

"We'll find out." Lily laughed.

Snape slept fairly well considering the pain of seeing Harry Potter and knowing he was not the father of Lily's son. Severus once again dreamed of them being married and having a family, he couldn't help it; it was the one dream from his childhood times with Lily that he wanted more than anything to have come true.

The dream changed a little bit at a time, to the dark Forbidden woods with Harry Potter standing in front of a group of people he knew, people he had spent many days and years with as they devoted their lives to the Dark Lord, but Harry was looking taller older and a green light coming streaking for him, the boy crumbled to the ground a piercing cry was heard all around the forest. Snape woke up feeling sick. "That had better not happen; Lily would kill me for not protecting him from the Dark Lord. But he's gone now its ok, Lily's son is safe." Severus told himself as he got out of bed and ready for the mornings classes. Dumbledore's words from ten years ago were coming back to him.

"The Dark Lord will rise again and Harry Potter will be in more danger than ever."

Snape gritted his teeth as he also recalled the unbreakable vow he had made to Lily, before her death. "Please protect any children I have from the Dark Lord."

"I won't fail you this time Li, I failed before in protecting you, but I won't this time, even if he doesn't look like you." Snape opened his door to his room, walking toward the Great Hall, his cloak billowing out behind him. A few Slytherin students looking in awe of him, as he walked along looking dark and moody.

"Isn't he dreamy?" A fifth year young blonde, girl whispered to her friend.

"But he's so scary." Her friend replied, as she watched him walk briskly away.

"That's what makes him so dreamy; he's so dark and mysterious. I'd love to get to know him better."

"Get over it; he's too old for you." The two girls followed after Snape as he walked into the Great Hall, giving him furtive looks as they took a seat at the Slytherin table.

Lily was standing with James who was looking quite literally stunned.

"Did girls really think like that when we were in school?"

Lily laughed pulling him to the Gryffindor table.

"They sure did, it was his mysterious air and dark brooding nature girls loved it. He was the untamable bad boy that all girls want to tame."

James laughed, at this. "So I take it you were the only one to tame him?" James said as he slipped his arm around her waist.

"I doubt I tamed him as well as I'd have preferred but I did try." Lily smiled at James.

They watched their son sit down next to the red hair boy, "Looks like he's made a friend!"

"Finally, being away from that sister's kid of yours really helps." James said with a bit of bite to his words.

Lily nodded in agreement once again wishing her sister had not been so resentful toward her and her young son.

Have fun reading. :)


End file.
